


Dangan Ronpa: A New Horizon of Despair

by Koopakirby



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Puzzles, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 178,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koopakirby/pseuds/Koopakirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "Fangan Ronpa" mystery story centered around sixteen promising Ultimate Students who were about to attend "Hope's Peak Academy" when they were suddenly snatched away and awoken in a strange place. Even worse is the mysterious Monokuma that is forcing them to kill each other for reasons even grander than ever before! Who will survive? Who will be killed? What is in store for the hero of the saga, Shin Tsudzuki, who possesses the confusing title of "Ultimate Loser?" </p>
<p>This is an original script-style story inspired by similar stories by Magorgle and Kitt_Monroe that aims to emulate the feel of actually playing a Dangan Ronpa game. They both definitely deserve your readership before I do, so I suggest you give it to them! This fic will contain spoilers for both main series Dangan Ronpa games.</p>
<p>A TVTropes page can be found here: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/DanganRonpaANewHorizonOfDespair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Final Frontier of Despair! Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120957) by [Magorgle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magorgle/pseuds/Magorgle). 



**Important Notice:**

A couple of things before we start; here is what each type of text means and how you should interpret it.

 

[Bracketed words refer to actions made by the characters, camera, and refer to the “game mechanics”.]

 

_Italicized words are our main character, Shin Tsudzuki’s, thoughts._

 

_**Bolded and italicized words are Shin describing something after it has happened; like a narrator.** _

 

While not dialogue related, any time you see the words “OST: “ with a song listed it is advising you to be playing that song. It’s not required, but it would be nice. I’ll be using the SDR2 soundtrack, so if you want to have that up in a YouTube playlist or something it’s up to you!

 

Any other dialogue you see is a character speaking. Additional formats will be described at the first class trial!  Without further ado, let’s get this story started! Prepare to experience a whole new kind of despair.

 

* * *

 

# Prologue: The Final Frontier for Despair

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

_Hope’s Peak Academy… You know, I didn’t even think it was real._

 

[Close up of Hope’s Peak Academy, surrounded by a city]

 

_It almost seemed like it was too good of a place to exist, y’know? When life gets you down, it’s hard to imagine that there could be a place as forward-thinking and extraordinary as Hope’s Peak._

_It’s a government-funded school for the elite of the elite. They only take in students who are the best they can be in their field, and they somehow come out even BETTER. That’s kind of crazy. I mean, the world can only have so many amazing things._

_There are two requirements for attending: 1. You have to be the very best at what you do. I already talked about the second one. And 2. You have to be already attending high school. If you meet these two requirements Hope’s Peak is sure to send you a letter. And that’s why I’m here._

 

[The camera shows our main character, a brown-haired boy in a red raincoat and black slacks, standing before the entrance to Hope’s Peak]

 

_I guess you’ve listened to me long enough to warrant an explanation of who I am, huh? Well, my name is… My name is… Name… Is…_

_Name is… My name..._

 

[Suddenly, the camera begins to twirl wildly as the image distorts]

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

_My name… is… What? Name and talent… Ultimate…. Student…_

 

_Hope’s Peak…_

 

_I’m not so special that…_

 

_My name… i….s…._

  


_Online…. I did my research…._

 

[The screen has gone black.]

 

_L….u…..c……….k…………...y………………_

…

 

………

 

…………………………..

…………………………..

…………………………..

 

* * *

  
  


???: Wha… Where am I? What is this place? It’s so… cold.

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[The camera opens to a completely metal room. There’s a large steel door with some kind of mechanical handle to your right, and a small cotton bed to your left. In front you see a regular door and a couple shelves to the right of it. Above the shelves there is a monitor mounted on the wall, and a security camera hanging from the ceiling.]

 

_The room is so cold… Even with my coat on I’m freezing in here. I have to get off the floor and look around..._

 

[Investigation Begins]

 

[Examine bed]

 

???: It’s a small cotton bed. Honestly it looks pretty shabby. I would expected more from a place that looks so… advanced.

 

_Still, it looks warm. Unfortunately, this is no time for napping._

 

[Examine regular door]

 

???: What’s behind door #1?... Heh. Now’s not the time to make jokes.

 

[There’s a small view of a shower and a toilet.]

 

???: Alright. It’s just the bathroom. I guess I need those, even if I don’t know where I am.

 

[Camera goes back to metal room.]

 

[Examine shelves]

 

???: I could probably put my manga collection here, if I hadn’t misplaced it.

 

[Examine monitor]

 

???: A yellow monitor...Is this a TV? Maybe they didn’t want me to get bored.

 

_There doesn’t seem to be anyway to turn it on, though._

 

[Examine security camera]

 

???: T-this is!? What is that doing here? Am I in prison!?

 

_If I’m in prison, then it’s the most technologically advanced prison I’ve ever seen. I just need to stay calm and take some deep breathes._

[Examine techno-door]

 

???: This thing looks very sturdy. I really hope it’s not locked, because that would REALLY stink for me. Deep breathes, let’s see if it’s locked.

 

_This sense of dread is overpowering… But I KNOW there must be something better behind this door! There will be some answers!_

[Just as our protagonist reaches for the door, it opens outwards from the other side.]

 

???: G-gack!!

 

_Holy…!_

[On the other side of the door there is a boy with short black hair, low-rimmed glasses, and a light blue hoodie.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Hoodie Boy: [Smiles] Oh, hello! Looks like there was one more who we didn’t find yet!

 

_“Find?” Does that mean he was looking for me?_

 

???: Uh, hello to you. Do you know where I am? Why were you looking for me?

 

Hoodie Boy: Oh, well, I was just looking for someone else. Because this thing… [Holding a strange PDA-like device]...says that there’s supposed to be 16 students here, but before I found you there was only 15.

 

???: So there’s other people here too?

 

Hoodie Boy: [Arms crossed, smiling] Yup! And all of them were in the same position that you find yourself in!

 

_“The same position?” Oh, so he means…_

 

???: So none of you know where we are, then.

 

Hoodie Boy: [Sheepish grin] Heh. No, I’m afraid not. We all woke up in this weird metal place after trying to attend Hope’s Peak.

 

_Wait, Hope’s Peak!? That’s EXACTLY what happened to me!_

???: Are you serious? Hope’s Peak is where I was before I woke up here too!

 

Hoodie Boy: [Arms crossed, thinking] I thought so. That’s the same story with everyone else. We were all freshmen about to attend Hope’s Peak before this weird thing happened. Honestly, we were all kind of panicked!

 

_I can imagine so… I’m a little freaked out myself._

Hoodie Boy: [Peace sign] But don’t you worry! I was able to calm everyone down! Thank goodness.

 

???: That’s good to hear. So are we in danger, then?

 

Hoodie Boy: [Smiles] I don’t think so. We’ve been awake for long enough and nothing’s really happened to us so far, so I think we’re in the clear.

 

_For some reason, I trust this guy. He seems pretty nice._

Hoodie Boy: [Arms crossed, smiling] So, what’s your name?

 

???: Oh, my name?

 

_Darn, I always try to force myself to remember my name whenever weird stuff happens; amnesia is terrifying. At least this time I didn’t forget._

Shin: My name is Shin Tsudzuki. Nice to meet you.

 

Hoodie Boy: [Large grin] Nice to meet you too, Shin! [Regular smile] Can I ask you a slightly personal question?

 

_What’s this guy talking about?_

 

Shin: Well, sure. As long as it’s not TOO personal…

 

Hoodie Boy: You were a freshman going into Hope’s Peak as well, right? Then can I ask you what your Ultimate talent is?

 

_Oh, that’s right! The students at Hope’s Peak are the very best in their field. They call them “The Ultimates.” This guy is probably one of them too, now that I think about it. Still, if I’m also a freshman, then I’m also an Ultimate, so there’s no need to get worried._

 

Shin: My talent? Oh, that’s an easy one… It’s, uh,....Shoot.

 

_I’m drawing a blank here. I guess I might have gotten a little amnesia after all._

 

Hoodie Boy: If you can’t remember, you can always check your E-Handbook. [Holding PDA-like device] At least, that’s what it says it’s called whenever you load it up. I found mine in my pocket. Maybe yours is the same?

 

_My pocket? Someone put something that big in my pocket? I feel like I would have noticed already-_

_…_

_I guess it IS in there._

[E-Handbook loads up]

 

Hoodie Boy: That should have your Ultimate talent listed. It had mine listed there as well

 

Shin: Does it? I guess I better give it a look then.

 

[Shin mouses through the options on the E-Handbook and eventually finds his profile. The picture changes to display it.]

 

…

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Shin: Is this some kind of joke?

 

Hoodie Boy: Well, uh, that’s quite the talent you have there.

 

[Under ‘Ultimate Talent,’ it displays the title “Ultimate Loser.”]

 

Shin: That’s not a talent! That’s not a talent at all!

 

Hoodie Boy: Wow. I’m sorry, friend. That’s not a good talent in the slightest, is it?

 

Shin: No it isn’t! There has to be some kind of mistake here…

 

[The screen shifts back to the doorway with Hoodie Boy.]

 

Hoodie Boy: [Concentrating] Yeah, that’s probably it. It’s probably a mistake. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, Shin. [Smiles] Worrying won’t get you anywhere in life, friend!

 

Shin: But, why would Hope’s Peak… I mean…

 

_And now this guy knows that my talent is Ultimate Loser, too. So I guess I can’t really keep it a secret now. Great. This is really embarrassing._

Hoodie Boy: [Concerned] Hey, Shin. Don’t worry about it. I know what you’re thinking, and I won’t tell anyone about your embarrassing talent.

 

Shin: Are you sure you won’t?

 

Hoodie Boy: [Big grin] You can be sure of it, friend. I wouldn’t even think of it.

 

_He seems convincing enough, but still…_

Shin: How can I trust you to keep your word? I barely know you.

 

Hoodie Boy: [Expressionless] …

 

[OST: Ms. Monomi’s Practice Lesson]

 

Hoodie Boy: [Big grin] How can you trust me!? I’ll tell you how! [Holding E-Handbook] You’re talking with Hope’s Peak’s very own Tanaka Tarou! And do you know what my talent is? [Smiles] I’m the Ultimate Friend!

 

[Ultimate Friend title card]

 

Tarou: [Smiles] A friend would never spill another good friend’s secrets! You can count on that, friend! Ha ha ha!

 

_“Ultimate Friend?” That’s a whole different world than “Ultimate Loser.”  I think I maybe can trust Tanaka Tarou after all._

Tarou: [Smiles] We’re accepting to all kinds here at Hope’s Peak Academy! I don’t think anyone would judge you for your talent, but if you still want me to keep it secret, I will!

 

Shin: That would really be nice, Tarou. I’m just a little self-conscious about it.

 

_His good attitude is rubbing off. I’m already starting to get over what was a massive shock not two minutes ago._

Tarou: [Smiles] Whatever you say, friend Shin! [Arms crossed, smiling] And please, call me Tanaka! Calling me by my last name is a bit too formal, you know?

 

Shin: You know, normally I would, but for some reason I get the feeling that calling you “Tanaka” would get a little confusing. I don’t know why.

 

Tarou: [Arms crossed, smiling] Well, you’re not the first to tell me that. I don’t know why, but a lot of people prefer to call me Tarou. Well, whatever! It’s not like it matters between friends! Ha ha ha ha!

 

_He’s the Ultimate Friend, but he hasn’t ever gotten any of his friends to call him by his first name? That seems a little… weird._

Tarou: [Arms crossed, smiling] So Shin! Apologies, but we found you a bit later than we found everyone else. So you still have to meet everyone. [Peace sign] I can introduce you to everyone, if you’d like!

 

Shin: That sounds good. Maybe between the sixteen of us we can figure out where the heck we are.

 

_I’m still a little nervous, but for the most part Tarou has calmed my nerves. Maybe he really is the Ultimate Friend; a good pal would definitely be good at something like that._

[Move to hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[The hallway is also completely metallic. It isn’t continuously metal, but rather large iron plates that have been welded together to create a floor, walls, and a ceiling. There’s security cameras hanging from the ceiling of this place as well, and there are also 15 other metal doors besides the one Shin came from. On the far end of the hallway is light coming from around a corner, suggesting that there’s more that way.]

 

Tarou: [Arms crossed] Everyone woke up in one of these rooms. However, there are so many of us that we missed a few. I’m really sorry about that, friend.

 

Shin: It’s okay, Tarou. As long as I’m safe, that’s all that really matters.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Y-yeah. Safety is the priority. [Big grin] Now, come on! Beyond that corner is where everyone is! Let’s go get you introduced to everyone!

 

[Move to Zone 1 Plaza]

 

[This is a big square room. On the floor there is a big insignia with a rocket ship flying around the Earth. On the ceiling there’s a large spherical light. There are also security cameras in this room as well, and monitors on one of the walls. There are passages leading to other rooms to the north, northeast, east, southeast, south, southwest, west, and northwest. Shin and Tarou have just emerged from the south one.]

 

_Shin: Wow. I didn’t think this place would actually be this big. What IS this place?_

Tarou: [Concentrating] It’s a big metal place, friend. That’s all we know so far. That’s why we split the search party up among all these corridors. We’re looking for any clues we can.

 

[Suddenly, a long-haired pink-haired girl wearing what looks to be an safari explorer get-up and backpack approaches.]

 

Safari Girl: [Looking at map] Tarou, I think I have mapped out the entirety of this metallic wasteland. All of these corridors lead to dead ends.

 

Tarou: [Concerned] Really? All of them?

 

Safari Girl: Yes. I am afraid that at the moment, we are completely trapped. I cannot even determine a route on which we were brought here.

 

_She has a very soft, refined voice. I wouldn’t expected someone in that get-up to sound so delicate._

Safari Girl: [Looks up from map] Oh, pardon me! I did not see you there, good sir!

 

Shin: No, it’s okay. You were busy reporting your findings to Tarou.

 

Safari Girl: [Sheepish] Ah, no it is unacceptable, good sir. Introductions are important, after all! My name is Minami Kita.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] This is Shin Tsudzuki. I found him in one of the rooms and am showing him around to everyone. Unfortunately, he can’t remember his Ultimate right now because of stress.

 

Minami: [Thoughtful] Stress? How unfortunate, sir. I hope you recover from it soon!

 

_Tarou is keeping to his promise. What a nice guy._

Shin: Thank you for your kind thoughts. What is your Ultimate Talent, if I could ask?

 

Minami: [Thoughtful] My talent? Well, thank you for asking! [Holding map] I’m the Ultimate Cartographer! Map-making is my passion!

 

[Ultimate Cartographer title card]

 

Tarou: [Adjust glasses] Minami produces her own series of hand-drawn maps! The artwork is beautiful and they match up with the landscapes beautifully!

 

Minami: [Points with calligraphy pen] You’re too kind, Tarou! All I do is capture the beauty of mother nature herself!

 

_Ultimate Cartographer? That’s pretty unique, but I don’t know if we’ll ever need a map if this place is as small as she says it is._

Minami: [Looking at map] I’m quite distraught that I had to waste my exquisite parchment making a map of this metal wasteland. It’s simply dreadful.

 

Shin: “Metal wasteland…” You’ve said that twice now. What exactly do you mean by that?

 

Minami: [Grumpy] Well, good sir Shin, I’m not the biggest fan of technology or man-made structure. Beautiful hand-drawn maps like my own are being tossed aside in favor of clunky GPS machines! And these awful asphalt abominations called ‘roads’ are being constructed right through beautiful forests and other adorable scenery! [Holding head, upset] To see such beauty perverted… it is the gravest of sins, good sir Shin!

 

_Woah, she got really emotional about all of this. I guess she really hates technology. All the more reason to find a way out of this “metal wasteland,” I guess._

Minami: [Tilted head, smile] Still, my maps will win out in the end, you see! Technology can only keep a girl down for so long, you know!

 

Tarou: [Big grin] Yeah, that’s the right attitude, Minami! [Turns to Shin] Let’s check out some of the other rooms, Shin. There will be plenty of awesome Ultimates that would love to meet you!

 

Shin: Sounds good! See you later, Minami!

 

Tarou: Ta-ta for now, Friend Minami!

 

Minami: [Looking at map] Farewell, kind sirs. Until we meet again.

 

[Move to western corridor]

 

[You emerge inside a giant white-walled room. It’s not immediately obvious, but it appears to be a cafeteria. There are four cafeteria tables in this room, each with four chairs. There is a trash bin in each corner of the room, and a small podium in the middle of the room where silverware like knives and spoons are kept inside of a bin. There is a window on the back wall, but the view outside is covered entirely by a metal shutter. There’s also a door to the left as well. There is a security camera and monitor in here as well.]

 

_This looks like a cafeteria. I wonder if that means there’s going to be food here._

[A sunglasses-wearing boy with a green sport jacket and orange spiky hair as well as a heavier-set girl with a pink colored shirt and short blonde hair are in the room.]

 

[Examine tables]

 

_This looks like where we’ll be eating… It’s as white as everything else in this room. The blinding color almost makes me forget about our weird situation, but not quite._

[Examine window]

 

Shin: This is a really big window… The entire thing is covered with a shutter.

 

Tarou: [Concentrating] I wonder if there’s any way to lift it.

 

Heavy-set Girl: [Dejected] Sorry Tarou. We reeaaaallllly tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] It’s okay! The important thing is that you gave it your all, friend! That’s what really matters!

 

Heavy-set Girl: [Happy] Hey, you’re right! Thanks Tarou! You’ve really cheered me up!

 

_It looks like I’m not the only person who Tarou cheers up._

[Examine podium]

 

Shin: Just knives and forks and stuff. Nothing that looks like an explanation.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Fortunately, they’re all pretty dull! I’d hate for anyone to cut themselves on them.

 

[Talk to Sunglasses Sporty Guy]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Sunglasses Sporty Guy: [Pointing at self] Hey Tarou! Who’s the new guy?

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Oh, this is Shin Tsudzuki! He woke up a little later than all of us did.

 

Sunglasses Sport Guy: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] I see, I see! You know, it would be bad if you started to move too quickly, Shin.

 

_Huh? What’s he talking about?_

Shin: I’m not sure what you mean…

 

Sunglasses Sporty Guy: [Smirk] Oh come on! Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to run SHINDOORS?

 

…

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] …

 

…

 

_That was a pretty bad pun._

 

Sunglasses Sporty Guy: [Rubbing chin] Okay, maybe I was trying a bit too hard to get a laugh there. I’m not the Ultimate Comedian, after all. [Eureka pose] Oh, I got it! Shin, do you like impressions?

 

Shin: I-impressions? I guess I like them a little…

 

Sunglasses Sporty Guy: [Doing a spot-on impression of Shin] I-impressions? I guess I like them a little…

 

Shin: W-woah! That sounded just like me!

 

Tarou: [Smiles] He’s good, isn’t he?

 

Sunglasses Sporty Guy: [Proud] Hey, there we go! Now he’s impressed! Good first impression… [Fist pump] ACHIEVED!

 

_This guy seems more than a little eccentric._

 

Sunglasses Sporty Guy: [Doing a spot-on impression of Tarou] This is the Ultimate Voice Actor, Chishio Odoroki. He’s famous all over Japan for doing tons of amazing work with his voice!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] H-hey! That’s my line!

 

[Ultimate Voice Actor title card]

 

Chishio: [Doing a silly voice] Hyuk! I’m sorry Tarou! Sometimes little old me just gets a little carried away with himself, hyuk!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Well, that’s understandable. Still, maybe you should tone it down a little bit?

 

Chishio: [Normal; sunglasses] Sorry. Sometimes I get a little carried away. But any artist can get that way when it comes to their craft, right?

 

Tarou: I understand, it’s just that maybe you don’t need to try so hard, friend. You might alienate someone.

 

Chishio: [Rubbing chin] I might “alienate someone?” [Dramatically pulling off glasses] U-F-OH NO! I would never want that to happen!

 

Tarou: [Sigh]

 

_This guy really likes his puns and his voices… I guess I should expect someone so talented with their voice to enjoy wordplay._

_Still, I think I’ve had enough of him for now. My brain’s already going crazy trying to determine where I’ve heard his voice before anyway._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Talk to Heavy-set Girl]

 

Heavy-set Girl: [Happy] Hey there, friend!

 

Tarou: [Big grin] Hey hey! Nice to see you, friend!

 

_I see Tarou’s habit of calling people “friend” has found its audience._

 

Heavy-set Girl: [Curious] Oh! I don’t think I’ve met you yet! Who are you?

 

Shin: My name’s Shin Tsudzuki. I’m an Ultimate like you guys, but unfortunately I can’t remember my Ultimate talent.

 

Heavy-set Girl: [Surprised] Oh, you can’t remember? You know what I did when I couldn’t remember? I checked my E-Handbook!

 

Tarou: [Holding E-Handbook] We tried that already. Unfortunately, it wasn’t any help.

 

Heavy-set Girl: [Dejected] Aw, poo. That’s too bad, Shinji.

 

Shin: Actually, it’s just Shin, not Shinji.

 

Heavy-set Girl: [Nervous sweating] Oh! I’m so sorry. I’ll try not to make that mistake again, Shin.

 

Shin: It’s okay Miss…?

 

Heavy-set Girl: [Surprised] O-oh! Did I forget to introduce myself again? That’s pretty embarrassing… 16 times in a row…

 

_She forgot for every person here!?_

Heavy-set Girl: [Thumbs up] My name’s Masaka Oosawagi. They call me the Ultimate Bowler, if I remember correctly.

 

[Ultimate Bowler title card]

 

_Ultimate Bowler?_

 

Shin: Bowler? That western sport with the giant heavy balls?

 

Masaka: [Happy] It’s really fun! I get to travel all over the world to compete in championships and I’ve won tons of money!

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Masaka here is a bowling prodigy! She’s never bowled an imperfect game!

 

Shin: Wow! That’s incredible!

 

_I don’t really know enough about the sport to know what that means, but…._

Masaka: [Happy] Thank you! Everyone says that, so I’m pretty proud of my accomplishments!

 

Tarou: [Arms crossed, smiling] If you ask me, friend Masaka, your achievements on the lane aren’t the best part of your career!

 

Masaka: [Surprised] They aren’t!? But what could be more impressive than that? [Dejected] I try really hard and focus will all my might during those competitions… How is it not enough?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Oh no! That’s not at all what I meant by that, friend! [Smiles] I’m talking about your extensive charity work!

 

Masaka: [Surprised] Oh that! [Happy] Yeah, most of my winnings go to the charities of the world. I’m not stingy; there are people less fortunate than I and sometimes they could use a hand, you know?

 

Tarou: [Smiles] I completely agree. Still, not even I have enough money to be a frequent donor to every charitable organization on the planet!

 

Shin: “E-every charitable organization on EARTH!?”

 

_That's insane!_

 

Masaka: [Happy] Oh, it’s not a big deal. I’m just doing my part.

 

Shin: Well, it was nice to meet you, Masaka. You seem like a really kind and honest person.

 

_Usually I’m exaggerating when I dole out praise like that, but Masaka seems both humble AND kind. She’s a winning combination in my book._

 

Masaka: [Happy] Aw shucks! Thank you Shinji! That was very kind!

 

_...Although she might need a little help with her memory._

 

[Move through door on left]

 

[This room is a kitchen; still mostly metallic like the rest of the place, but at least it has stone countertops. The room is pretty modest; it only contains a refrigerator, stove, and a few pots and pans sitting on the countertops. It also contains a camera and monitor, which seem to be standard in all rooms.]

 

_This place is pretty-bare bones… I don’t think even the Ultimate Chef could make a decent meal with so few resources._

 

[There is a rather muscular purple-eyed middle-eastern boy wearing a suit and also a person who looks like an old woman wearing witch clothes.]

 

[Examine stove]

 

Shin: I don’t really know anything about cooking, but the stove seemed pretty beat-up. It’s probably only good for heating things up; I would never bake anything in it.

 

[Examine refrigerator]

 

_I wonder if there’s anything to drink in there. I’m thirsty._

 

[Shot of an empty refrigerator]

 

Shin: Darn.

 

Tarou: Were you looking for water, friend? Unfortunately, we haven’t found any as of yet. But as soon as someone finds some there are to report to me!

 

_IF someone finds some…_

 

[Talk to Muscle & Suit]

 

Muscle & Suit: Salutations, stranger. Did you find yourself in the same strange situation as the rest of us as well?

 

_With that big a build, I didn’t expect him to sound so formal…_

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Yeah, I found him in one of the room’s. He’s been dropped here after coming to Hope’s Peak, just like the rest of us.

 

Muscle & Suit: [Looking to side] I see. I’m sorry that you wound up in this situation like the rest of us.

 

Shin: Why are you apologizing? You had nothing to do with it.

 

Muscle & Suit: [Looking to side] I just hoped that nobody else would have to experience such an odd sensation. It’s truly unfortunate.

 

_Whenever this guy speaks I get a sense of wisdom and patience wide beyond his years. I wonder what his talent could be._

Muscle & Suit: [Normal] My name’s Abed Tutenra. They call me the Ultimate Ambassador. Let’s work together to figure out what’s going on, okay?

 

[Ultimate Ambassador title card]

 

_“Ultimate Ambassador?” I guess that explains why he didn’t really look Japanese._

 

Shin:  My name’s Shin Tsudzuki. Sure, let’s work together.

 

Abed: [Hands on hips, smiling] That’s good to hear, Shin. A situation like this can easily be defused with a little cooperation from both parties. [Sigh] It’s so nice to have willing mutual  cooperation for a change. Some of those foreign embassies can be a real hassle.

 

_I can imagine. Not a lot of them probably appreciate being told their business by a foreign high-schooler._

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Abed is a member of the prestigious Tutenra family that’s ruled his country of Farao since ancient times.

 

Shin: Farao? Where is that?

 

Abed: [Explanatory pose] It’s near Egypt. We share a lot of customs with them as well, like mummies and pyramids and the like. [Serious pose] Also, Tarou, you know I don’t like telling people that my family is a ruling class one.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Sorry friend. Won’t happen again.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed, muttering] It’s happened 16 times already…

 

_Tarou has ratted out this guy’s family name 16 times!? Suddenly I don’t feel as comfortable as I did about my Ultimate Talent staying secret…_

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Abed is a wonderful diplomat. He’s negotiated several hundred treaties and even was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for his work in defusing an international incident that was forming in the Middle East a few years back. He truly deserves his title!

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Thank you, but I really don’t need the praise. Just the opportunity to be able to help people solve their problems is reward enough!

 

Tarou: [Big grin] Of course! I completely understand, Friend Abed! [Turning to Shin] Come on, we have some other people to meet now.

 

Abed Tutenra... I assumed from his size that he might’ve been the kind of ambassador to bully countries into giving him what he wants, but he may actually be a kind and wise person.

 

[Talk to Witch]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Witch: [Laughing, holding broomstick] Kehehehehe! A new youth approaches! What will he say, I wonder? Keheheheheheh!!

 

_You know, when I thought I saw what looked like an old woman wearing witch clothes I didn’t think I’d actually seen a witch. Like, this looks like a witch right out of some western fantasy game. She even has her broomstick._

 

Witch: Keheheheheheh! What’s wrong, sonny? Did someone cut out your tongue and put it in a brew?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Mei, cut it out. You’re going to freak our new friend out.

 

Witch: [Dismissive] “Our new friend?” Keheheheh… I don’t have friends, sonny-boy! An eternal darkness like myself cannot have friends...It is the curse of immortality! [Laughing] Kehehehe!

 

_Immortality? Is she really as old as she looks, then?_

 

Tarou: W-we went over this, Mei. Your E-Handbook says you’re only sixteen.

 

_Sixteen!? She looks as old as my grandmother!_

 

Witch: [Disappointed] Come now, sonny. Couldn’t you let me have my fun with the lad? He needed a little excitement; this place is too boring as it is now.

 

Tarou: Boring can be good, you know. We don’t need you inciting panic among our group of friends right now, okay?

 

Witch: [Pointing broomstick] Eheheh… When did I ever say that I’d be friends with you lot? I never said such a thing! Not even the most fiendish of demons could get me to say that!

 

_This girl… Well, she’s made it really clear she’s not a team player. I wonder what her talent is. I’d honestly believe it was “Ultimate Witch,” but that seems like too silly a talent for Hope’s Peak. Witchcraft isn’t real, after all._

 

Witch: [Toothy grin] Keheheh. Well, if we’re not friends, then we’re enemies! So remember this name and fear it! [Pointing with broomstick] I am Mei Ooba! And I have the wonderful and beautiful title of the Ultimate Witch! Kehehehe! Etch it into your very souls, mortal men!

 

[Ultimate Witch title card]

 

_Wait… Really? I was right? That feels… unsatisfying. What does an “Ultimate Witch” even do? There’s not really such a thing as witchcraft, is there? In any case, I don’t really want to ask her. She’s rather rude._

 

Shin: My name’s Shin Tsudzuki. I can’t remember my Ultimate. Let’s leave, Tarou.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Y-yeah. I agree with you.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kehehehe! Yes, run in fear of the Ultimate Witch! Booo! Boooooooo! Keheheh!

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to southwest corridor]

 

[This is a small room, but in the center is a large device that looks almost like a laser cannon hanging from the ceiling. Sitting directly below it is a raised platform with a bunch of colored lights around it; like some kind of receiving pad. There’s a computer console on the wall in addition to the usual camera and monitor. At this point Shin makes a note to stop mentioning the monitor and camera, as they seem to be standard in all rooms.]

 

Shin: What… is this room? What is that thing in the middle of it?

 

???: Apparently it’s “The Replicator.”

 

[A girl wearing a black school girl’s uniform with brown hair with white streaks approaches.]

 

Hair Streaks: [Scribbling down on a notepad] At least, that’s what it says on that computer console over there.

 

[Camera pans over to the console]

 

Shin: What’s it say here… “The Replicator is currently disabled.” Well, I guess that explains what it is.

 

[Camera pans back to normal view]

 

Tarou: [Concentrating] But what IS a Replicator? And what does it do?

 

Hair Streaks: [Showing off her notes; a jumble of mathematical symbols] I’ve been running the numbers. Most of the equations I have run already suggest that it would be a device with which to “replicate” things. [Biting thumb] But I don’t have all the variables, so that’s probably not going to be quite accurate.

 

_You “ran the numbers?” What numbers?_

 

Hair Streaks: [Scribbling on notepad] Still, I’ll keep you posted if I come up with any better theories. Variables change. Numbers add. Also... [Cute smile]...Who’s the cute guy?

 

_What._

 

Tarou: [Smiles] This is Shin Tsudzuki. I found him in one of the rooms; this brings up the total number of students to sixteen, just like you said.

 

Hair Streaks: [Scratching Head] Hey, don’t act like I made some big discovery. I counted sixteen profiles in the E-Handbook, so I thought there would be sixteen students. [Turning to Shin] Sorry we missed you earlier.

 

Shin: U-Uh...That’s okay. What was that comment that you just made a few seconds ago?

 

Hair Streaks: [Shocked] Oh! That! [Embarrassed] Sorry. If X is supposed to be the level of friendliness, then when personal interaction = 0, I should have not been so forward with my thought. Basic friendliness equation; sorry. It slipped my mind.

 

_Again: What._

 

Hair Streaks: [Deep Thought] Let me try that again. Familiarity with person = 0, so introduction must = “yes.” [Cute Smile] My name’s Kimiko Takabi. The sum of my parts is the “Ultimate Mathematician.”

 

[Ultimate Mathematician title card]

 

Kimiko: Nice to meet you, Shin. Sorry for my confusing mathematical nonsense.

 

Shin: No, it’s okay. I was able to follow for the most part.

 

Kimiko: [Scratches head] That’s good. I usually can lose people pretty easily once I start talking about my theorems… [Cute Smile] Looks like I might have someone to talk to!

 

_Kimiko… She’s pretty cool. She might have lost me easily with her mathematical equations, but I think me and her will get along well, I think._

_..._

 

_Also she said I was cute. Woohoo!~_

 

[From behind the “Replicator” another girl is visible. She has purple eyes, grey hair tied in a bun, and is wearing a labcoat over her grey kimono.]

 

[Examine Replicator]

 

Shin: Whatever this is, it’s big. It’s probably dangerous too, so I’m not going to mess around with it for now.

 

[Talk to Grey Labcoat]

 

Grey Labcoat Girl: [Curtsey] Good evening. [Thoughtful] Or morning or night, I suppose. It seems there’s no way to tell the time while we’re in here.

 

Tarou: [Holding E-Handbook] Actually, there IS a clock. These handbook things have the time built right into them, you see.

 

[Close up image of the current time on the E-Handbook. It’s currently 10:26 AM.]

 

Grey Labcoat Girl: [Thoughtful] Ah, that must have slipped my notice. It’s sort of hard to focus on the little details like that when you’re in a situation like this, you know.

 

Shin: I understand what you mean. This situation is just so big and bizarre.. It’s hard to really even think about the little annoyances. I mean, I have this cut on my arm that I got last week that still hasn’t healed, and…

 

Grey Labcoat Girl: [Overwhelmingly happy] Oh! You have an injury? That’s great! Can you show it to me real quick, Mr…?

 

_My injury is “great?”_

 

Shin: Uh...Shin Tsudzuki… Tarou, should I let her see my cut?

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Let her see your cut. This will blow you away.

 

Shin: Well, okay. If you say so.

 

**_I rolled down my sleeve and showed the girl the cut on my arm._ **

****

[Camera shows an image of Shin’s arm. It has a noticeable gash going down it.]

 

Grey Labcoat Girl: Oh! That certainly looks painful. How did you get this?

 

Shin: It was no big deal. I was just walked into a wall when I was tired.

 

Grey Labcoat Girl:  Huh? How do you cut yourself walking into a wall?

 

Shin: I don’t know. It was weird.

 

Grey Labcoat Girl: Well, no matter! Let me show you some of my awesomeness!

 

Tarou: Here it comes! This is so cool!

 

[OST: Ms. Monomi’s Practice Lesson]

 

[The girl places her hand on the gash, and suddenly Shin’s wound miraculously heals all by itself almost instantly.]

 

_My arm!!_

 

Shin: W-woah! What the hell!?

 

Grey Labcoat Girl: Hee hee hee. I bet you’re impressed, right?

 

[Camera returns to normal]

 

Grey Labcoat Girl: [Strikes a pose] You’re in the presence of Itami Miyanagi; the Ultimate Healer!

 

[Ultimate Healer title card]

 

_The Ultimate Healer? Did I just witness a miracle?_

Itami: [Thoughtful] Awesome though I am, I don’t really think I deserve the title, honestly. “Healer” carries a mystic vibe to it, you know? [Pulling lapels of labcoat] I’m a woman of science! Everything has a scientific explanation, you know!

 

Shin: So, then what you did to my arm…?

 

Itami: [Proud] Yup, even that awesomeness has a mundane explanation! [Excited pose] Science, bitches!

 

…

…

…

 

Itami: [Embarrassed] Sorry. That might have been a bit too much awesome for this situation. Let’s just try to find this a way out of here.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] No problem, Friend Itami! Although you still haven’t told us the “mundane explanation” behind your healing touch.

 

Itami: [Coy grin] Hee hee… Sorry! Trade secret! Can’t spill all my awesome beans!

 

Tarou: Fair enough! Good bye for now, Itami!

 

Shin: Bye Itami!

 

_Itami Miyanagi. She seems, for lack of a better word, pretty awesome! Although that “healing touch” trick of hers. She says there’s a mundane explanation… But what could it possibly be? How could she pull off such a miraculous feat?_

 

_Oh well. It’s probably not important, anyway._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to northwest passage]

 

[This is a black-tiled room with a reception desk and a large green chamber of some sort sitting in the far left corner. There’s writing on the wall above the desk that says “Zero-G Room” and writing on the green chamber that reads as “Zero-G Chamber.” Just next to the chamber is a hamper for clothes.]

 

[There’s a guy in what looks to be a red spacesuit checking out the green chamber. He has long orange hair.]

 

[Examine reception desk]

 

Shin: It says “Zero-G Room” above this desk, but what does that actually mean? Maybe I should take a closer look.

 

[A closer look at the desk reveals a clipboard and a green-and-grey outfit being stored in one of the drawers of the desk.]

 

Shin: A clipboard and some kind of suit...I’ll just leave these be for now.

 

[Normal camera view]

 

[Examine green chamber]

 

_This seems to be the “Zero-G Chamber,” whatever that is._

 

[Talk to Red Spaceman]

 

Red Spaceman: [Salute] Greetings, Tarou and new student. This area is secure.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] That’s great, but you don’t really need to salute me. We’re all friends here.

 

Red Spaceman: [Normal] Sorry. I was under the impression that you outrank me based on your earlier request that I seek out new life and new civilizations around this weird place.

 

_Where does this guy think he is? Does he think he’s on some kind of space voyage?_

Tarou: Well, maybe you could take a break from that to introduce yourself to our new friend Shin?

 

Red Spaceman: [Saluting] Affirmative, captain! [Fiddling with knobs and buttons on his space suit] All systems are go! Let’s launch that introduction! [Presses button on chest]

 

[When the Red Spaceman pressed the button on his chest, part of his space suit began to move and formed a completely obscuring space helmet around his entire head.]

 

Red Spaceman: [Heroic pose] I am the greatest space explorer known to man! I am the Ultimate Astronaut, Uchuu Hoshi!

 

[Ultimate Astronaut title card]

 

_Wait, his name is “Space Star?” Talking about naming your child with a career in mind._

 

Uchuu: [Pounds button, retracting helmet] Nice to meet you, Shin. The universe may be infinite, but I will treasure our friendship forever.

 

_I don’t know if we’ve known each other long enough to make statements like that, Uchuu._

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] While he’s a bit eccentric, Uchuu definitely deserves his title. He completed Space Camp in a mere three days when he first attended and is the leading authority on the effects of zero-gravity and rocket travel.

 

Uchuu: [Gesture with palm] That boy speaks the truth. [Sad] Unfortunately, I’ve only been to space once in my entire life. I miss that wide open frontier. She beckons to me. She yearns to be explored.

 

_He sounds rather pensive. I think I’ll leave him be for now. Also, how can you be the “Ultimate Astronaut” with only one visit to space? What kind of work has this guy really done?_

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

_I’ve looked at everything on the west side of this place, now for the east side._

 

[Move to southeast passage]

 

[This seems to be a pretty basic laundromat; there’s two washers, two dryers, a tub for traditional washing and a cabinet in the back.]

 

[There’s a white-haired boy wearing a pinstriped suit in this room, going through the cabinet in the back.]

 

[Examine washing machines]

 

_Apparently this place was built with a long-term stay in mind, but I don’t intend to be staying around long enough to ever have to use these._

[Talk to Pinstriped Boy]

 

Pinstriped Boy: [Grabbing sleeve nervously] Let’s see… Nothing for escape in here....

 

_He’s going through that cabinet pretty thoroughly; he hasn’t noticed me yet!_

 

Pinstriped Boy: [Surprised] Oh, hey! [Whistling] There’s an antique tailoring kit in here! Wow, that’s a rare find! [Satisfied grin] That should catch a pretty penny if I can get the right people in the seats, heh heh.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] He’s… talking to himself.

 

Shin: Should I interrupt him?

 

Pinstriped Boy: A-actually… [Spins around, friendly pointing] I already heard you fellows come in! My ears are sharp; I didn’t miss anything.

 

_But he still ignored us anyway? That’s kind of rude._

 

Pinstriped Boy: [Pushing fingers together] I bet you think I’m kind of rude, huh?

 

_Actually, that was exactly what I was thinking._

 

Pinstriped Boy: [Whips out wooden gavel] I’m sorry; sometimes I get so invested in looking at old antique stuff that I just get lost in my own world. I hope you can understand.

 

Tarou: [Grin] I understand one-hundred percent, friend!

 

_I guess I do too. Whenever I get really invested in a videogame it’s tough for me to focus on what other people are saying._

 

Shin: I get where you’re coming from. It happens to me all of the time.

 

Pinstriped Boy: [Twirling his gavel] Awesome. Nice to meet you!

 

Shin: Nice to meet you as well. I’m Shin Tsudzuki.

 

Pinstriped Boy: [Triumphant pose with gavel] Takamasa Keibi, Ultimate Auctioneer. I’m charmed, Shin!

 

[Ultimate Auctioneer title card]

 

Shin:  Ultimate Auctioneer? So you help people sell things?

 

Takamasa: [Resting head against gavel] I guess that’s a simple way of putting it, yeah. It’s more complicated than that, though. [Smirk] I mean, even when I’m not doing my “auction voice” it’s a bit of a grind, you know?

 

Shin: “Auction voice?”

 

_After that voice actor I thought I could have a rest from silly voices for a while._

 

Takamasa: [Resting head on gavel] You know, that kind of voice that auctioneers do to make sure everyone hears them and is interested… Y’know, this voice: [Shouting] ALRIGHTWE’LLSTARTTHEBIDDINGAT200DOISEE250OKAYISEE250DOISEE300NO! SOLD!

 

…

…

…

 

Takamasa: [Out of breath] That voice.

 

_That was a performance and a half. It’s almost like I went to see a show or something._

Tarou: [Peace sign] Excellent work, Takamasa! I can see why you’re the Ultimate Engineer!

 

Takamasa: [Out of breath, confused] W-what? I’m the Ultimate Auctioneer, not engineer…

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Sorry friend! They sound very similar…

 

Takamasa: [Re-composing self] It’s cool… Can you give me a minute? I need to catch my breath after doing that voice.

 

Shin: Sure thing, Takamasa. We’ll catch you later.

 

Takamasa: Cool… [Points with gavel] Later!

 

_Takamasa Keibi seems like an alright person. He’s a little eccentric, but of all the eccentric people I’ve met so far he’s probably the least “out-there.”_

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to east passage]

 

[This is a meeting room of some kind; the floor is actually carpeted in here. There’s sixteen chairs sitting around a large oval-shaped desk. There is a large window in this room, just like there was the cafeteria.]

 

_This must be a meeting or conference room. It’s so business-like.. It’s completely different in tone from the weird metal structure outside._

[In this room there is are two girls. One of them has braided olive-green hair and is wearing a grey policewoman’s uniform. The other is blonde and wearing what appeals to be an angel costume.]

 

[Talk to Policewoman]

 

[OST: Justice For Our Prime Suspect!]

 

Policewoman: [Hostile glare] Hey! I didn’t see you earlier! [Authoritative pose] That’s suspicious, hoss! Hands on your head!

 

_W-woah! What’s going on!?_

 

Policewoman: [Pulling out a pair of handcuffs] Name! I need a name! Are you the perp I’m looking for? The cuckoo who locked us in this joint!?

 

_“Hoss?” “Perp?” “Cuckoo?” “Joint?”_

 

Policewoman: [Cocky smile] I suggest you admit right now, hoss. I’ve got you right where I want you, and I PROMISE you that we got some boys back at HQ that are much worse than me!

 

Shin: H-hold on a second! I don’t have anything to do with what’s going on!

 

Policewoman: [Dismissive] Hmph. A likely story. [Pulling out handcuffs] I’m taking you back to HQ, hoss! We’re going to make you sing, canary!

 

Tarou: [Shouting] Hold on a moment!

 

Policewoman: [Taken aback] Eh!?!? What do you want, hoss? Can’t you seem I’m haulin' in this caged bird? He’s gonna sing me a song in a little bit, and then we’ll know the way outta this joint!

 

_All this outdated detective lingo… She watches too many old detective films…_

Tarou: He’s not behind this! He’s one of us! He’s a student!

 

Policewoman: …

 

…

 

…

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Policewoman: [Holding hat over heart, nervous grin] Whoops. Sorry, fella. Looks like I was barking up the wrong tree.

 

Shin: Yeah.. You were.

 

Policewoman: [Crossed arms] I’m tellin’ you though, if I would’ve picked the right guy, you would’ve been singing by now. They don’t call Hozumi Ichinotani the Ultimate Interrogator for no reason, hoss.

 

[Ultimate Interrogator title card]

 

_She’s the Ultimate Interrogator.. I guess that explains why she was so forceful.. and frightening._

Tarou: [Smiles] Of course, Hozumi. Still, it would be better if you don’t jump to showing your talent off like that right away.

 

Hozumi: [Crossed arms] Yeah, whatever.

 

_She seems a little brash… She’s well-meaning enough, but maybe I should keep my distance from her in the future._

[Talk to Angel Girl]

 

Angel Girl: [Hands together] Ah, I see someone new. [Graceful smile] Hello, stranger. Did you also find yourself in this perplexing situation?

 

_This girl is the exact opposite of the other girl over there…_

Shin: Yeah, I woke up in one of these rooms and waited there until Tarou found me. I was scared, but at least now I see I’m among friends.

 

Angel Girl: [Musing] Hmmm… I see, I see. [Declarative pose] Your testimony checks out. I’ve decided to believe you. [Makes heart with hands] Nice to meet you, sir!

 

_My “testimony” checks out? That makes it sounds like we’re inside of some kind of courtroom murder mystery story._

Angel Girl: [Clasped Hands] I’ll introduce myself now, okay? My name is Hakari Amano. I am the divine judgement known as the Ultimate Judge.

 

[Ultimate Judge title card]

 

Shin: Ultimate Judge? Really?

 

Hakari: [Cute smile] Yes, is something wrong?

 

Shin: It’s just, when I think of a judge… I think of someone a little more… forceful.

 

_I really hope I phrased that well; I don’t need her getting mad at me._

Hakari: [Chuckling] Is that so… Well then, I don’t like to disappoint. [Hakari swishes her hair to the other side of her head and pulls out a gavel with an angel insignia on the flat ends. She now has an incredibly serious disposition] State your name and occupation. [Glares]

 

_It’s like she completely changed personalities! Is this even the same girl I was talking to a minute ago?_

 

Shin: S-Shin Tsudzuki. I’m a high school student; though I don’t know my Ultimate Talent.

 

Hakari: [Serious expression] Hmm… [Slams gavel on table] I can sense liars, you know. Don’t lie to me, Shin Tsudzuki!!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] W-wait a second, Hakari! [Turns to Shin] Friend Shin, I think she needs to know the secret. Is it okay if I tell her?

 

_Tell her “the secret?” Well, I’d rather not tell her my talent, but I would if I had to._

 

Shin: Only if she NEEDS to know.

 

Hakari: [Authoritative pose] I do need to know.

 

Tarou: [Crossed arms] Hakari, is it really necessary? He’s one of us; I am absolutely sure of this.

 

Hakari: [Hesitant] …

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Hey, you can trust ME right, Hakari? As long as I’m trustworthy you can trust Shin as well.

 

_**Hakari took a few seconds mulling it over in her head, before swishing her hair back to one side.** _

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed, thoughtful] My apologies, Shin. During this weird situation we must be skeptical of every new fact. [Opens eyes] Skepticism is one of the defining qualities of being a good justice, after all.

 

Shin: It’s okay. I understand.

 

Tarou: [Grin] There are still a few rooms left unexplored. Let us go seek them out, Friend Shin!

 

Shin: Let’s do that, Tarou. Talk to you later, Hakari.

 

Hakari: Well met. I look forward to our next encounter.

 

_Hakari also seems nice, if a little frightening. She’s still who I would pick between her and the other girl in this room…_

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to Northeast passage]

 

[You emerge in a room with a bunch of suspended walkways over a lowered floor; you are standing on one of the walkways right now. There are many futuristic looking vehicles here; they look like space pods or something. In this room there is a boy with golden hair wearing orange-and-green clothing that look too big for him, as well as a boy in a tight-fitting light-blue suit with well-kempt hair and square glasses.]

 

_This looks like a hangar. Is this some kind of military base? But I’ve never seen a kind of vehicle that looks like these before._

[Look at Futuristic Pods]

 

_This looks like some kind of hover-car or spacecraft. Still, this is the real world, not some kind of ridiculous science-fiction adventure. I should know better than to think stuff like that on this small a scale is possible._

 

[Talk to Golden Hair Boy]

 

Golden Hair Boy: [Nervous] O-oh!! Hello!

 

Shin: ….Hello.

 

_I didn’t even say anything to him before he started stuttering nervously at me._

Golden Hair Boy: [Pulls down sleeve to reveal wrist-worn computer] One second!

 

_What the heck is that? Whatever it is, he’s reading it fervently._

 

Golden Hair Boy: [Reading] Okay! I think I got it! [Composes self] *Ahem* My name is Tetsurou Houdzuki. I’m the Ultimate Astronomer.

 

Shin: What? I’ve already met the Ultimate Astronomer.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous sweating, fiddling with computer] Oh! Darn it, sorry! I was day-dreaming! [Composes self] *Ahem* I am the Ultimate Meteorologist.

 

[Ultimate Meteorologist title card]

 

Shin: “Meteorologist?”

 

Tetsurou: [Confident pose] I guess most people call it “weather person” or “weather researcher.” But I’m the very best at it, you know!

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Tetsurou is a a really good weatherman! He does all of his weather data research himself.

 

Tetsurou: [Showing off wrist computer] I do it on my handy device, WeatherMAX 3! [Finger to chin] I also have a lot of other weather-monitoring stuff on me, but I won’t bore you with that.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Tetsurou is quite popular with the ladies because he’s so quote unquote “adorkable.”

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous sweating] H-h-hey! You m-make it sound like I’m some sort of p-playboy!

 

Tarou: [Big Grin] He gets nervous if you try to talk to him before he’s consulted his weather data. It’s really endearing. [Smiles] Some of the ladies in his fanclub even took to calling him “Hurricane Adorkable.”

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backwards] H-h-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! [Falling down, getting up] H-hurricanes are no laughing matter, you know. There’s no way that one of them could ever be considered “adorkable;” whatever that means!

 

_Tetsurou… I have to admit, I can see why girls might like this guy. He may even make watching the weather channel an interesting experience._

Tetsurou: [Darting eyes back and forth] Uh, can you guys go for a minute? I think I may have dropped something when I fell just now.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Sure thing, Hurricane Adorkable!

 

Tetsurou: [Sheepish] pleasedon’tcallmethat….

 

[Talk to Light-Blue Suit Boy]

 

Light-Blue Suit Boy: [Normal expression] ...

 

_This guy seems quiet, and kind of serious._

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Uh, hey? Ittetsu?

 

Light-Blue Suit Boy: [Dismissive] Yes?

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Could you introduce yourself to Shin, here? I found him in one of the rooms and he hasn’t met himself yet.

 

Light-Blue Suit Boy: [Looking to side] You probably know who I am already. I’m Ittetsu Matsuo, the Ultimate Tsukkomi.

 

[Ultimate Tsukkomi title card]

 

Shin: Ultimate… what?

 

Ittetsu: [Losing patience] Tsukkomi. Like a straight man in a Manzai act.

 

Shin: A what act?

 

Ittetsu: [Over-exaggerated reaction] WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?! You mean you don’t KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW??

 

_Geez, he’s patronizing, isn’t he._

Ittetsu: [Pulling out paper fan] A Manzai act is like a straight guy and a dumb guy routine. The dumb guy stays something stupid, the straight man reacts to it and hits the dumb guy on the head. [Brandishing paper fan] Like so.

 

_Ouch! That barely hurt!_

 

Ittetsu: [Smug smile] A tsukkomi is barely a comedian without his dumb guy, or boke. I suppose you will do, Shin.

 

Shin: Hey! I’m not dumb!

 

_Geez, people will laugh at anything! They just watch this guy hit a stupid person for laughs? Doesn’t sound that funny to me._

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Why don’t we head somewhere else? There’s probably at least one more person I have yet to introduce Shin to…

 

Ittetsu: [Putting away fan] Hmph. Do whatever you want.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Alright then! Let’s go!

 

_Good. Anything to get away from this “funny” guy._

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

_Only one more passage left._

 

[Move to north passage]

 

[This area is much smaller than the others. It’s a small oval shaped room with a weird glassy circular platform in the center. There’s a small computer terminal next to it. There’s a girl black-haired girl wearing a black turtleneck and skirt, as well as an empty glasses frame.]

 

[Examine glassy floor]

 

_This looks incredibly strange. It looks like it’s made out of solid ice. I wonder what it’s for?_

[Examine computer terminal]

 

_It’s blinking the words “Transporter Offline” over and over on its display screen. This looks too confusing for someone like me. I think I’ll leave it alone._

[Talk to Black Enthusiast]

 

_This girl is rather pale. I hope she’s alright._

 

Shin: Hello?

 

Black Enthusiast: [Reading E-Handbook] … [Putting it away, happy smile] Yeah?

 

_Woah, that wasn’t the kind of attitude I was expecting from a girl wearing as much black as she is._

 

Black Enthusiast: [Holding hands behind back, tilted head] Hey! Earth to guy?

 

Shin: O-oh! Sorry! My name’s Shin Tsudzuki. I woke up late and I’m meeting everyone with Tarou here.

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Hello friend!

 

Black Enthusiast: [Friendly hand wave] Nice to meet you, Shin! [Looking other way, playing with hair] You seem like a way better person that some of the rude people here… I just left the hangar, if you’re wondering.

 

_I bet I know who’s she talking about._

Black Enthusiast: [Turning back, friendly smile, extending hand to shake] My name’s Kaguya Yuugami, the Ultimate Night Owl. I hope we can get along.

 

[Ultimate Night Owl title card]

 

_What kind of talent is “Ultimate Night Owl?”_

 

**_I took Kaguya’s hand and I shook it. She had a much firmer grip than I would have thought._ **

 

Kaguya: Now, I know what you’re thinking; what kind of title is “Ultimate Night Owl?”

 

Shin: I admit that the thought HAD crossed my mind.

 

Kaguya: [Flamboyant hand gesture] Now I bet you’re all like, “Hey she’s the Ultimate Night Owl, she must be one of those weird emo or goth freakos, right?”

 

Shin: Well, not really.

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Well, I’m not that! I just like the night life! It’s cool when it’s dark outside! [Looking to the side, playing with hair] Or maybe you’re like, “That girl is the Ultimate Night Owl, so she must be some real big party girl who parties all the time and go and gets crunk at the club or whatever.”

 

Shin: I never thought anything like that!

 

Kaguya: [Laughing] Hey, chill out dude! I don’t care! [Flamboyant hand gesture] You see, I love the night for a different reason. [Shiny-eyes, fangirling] I absolutely adore the way the night sky sparkles with stars! And night is when all the cool animals come out! All the cute nocturnal animals and all of the poisonous bugs! It’s sooooooo cooooool!

 

_I admit I had my preconception when she told me she was the Ultimate Night Owl, but I almost immediately understand how she could feel that way._

Kaguya: But my favorite thing about the night is-

 

[OST: None]

 

_**Suddenly, several long chime noises played throughout the area. The monitor sprung to life, displaying an image of a short pudgy figure that began to speak in a voice that sounded completely out of place for such an odd situation we found ourselves in.** _

 

???: Ah-hem! Mic-check, one-two! This is a test of the station’s broadcast system!

 

_What the heck? That voice is so… weird._

 

???: Please make your way to the Conference Room on the eastern side of the zone! Participation is mandatory for all of the students of Hope’s Peak Academy! Please report there within the next ten-minutes, okay? Puhuhuhuhuhuhu~!

 

[The monitor blinked off.]

 

Shin: What do you think that was?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] I don’t know, but did you suddenly get an extreme sense of foreboding just now.

 

Kaguya: [Serious] Yeah. I feel like we should comply.

 

Shin: I think you’re right. Let’s go.

 

_**We made our way back to the conference room. At the time, all sorts of emotions went through our hearts… Confusion. Curiosity. Apprehension. Optimism.** _

__

_**But there was one emotion that would be forever be in our hearts after we left that room that day.** _

__

_**That emotion… was despair.** _

 

* * *

 

**END OF PROLOGUE PART 1**

**SURVIVING STUDENTS:**

  
**16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes the first part of the "A New Horizon of Despair" saga! I'm still pretty new to this fandom, but I came across "Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair" my Magorgle and was so inspired that I though I would have to try my hand at a "Fangan Ronpa" myself!
> 
> So, who's your favorite character so far? Where have our sixteen students end up? Who will be first to die? Is my lack of familiarity with Japanese names obvious?
> 
> And the most important question I have is "Who do you want to see Free-Time events for?" After the second part of the Prologue Free Time will be unlocked, based on the majority/priority votes of people in the comments. So please make sure to comment with your thoughts, advice, criticism, and requests. I hope you enjoy a whole new Horizon of Despair!


	2. Prologue: The Final Frontier of Despair! Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the second half of the prologue. We learn more about our situation in this part, as well as a couple of surprising facts about one of the characters. I'm really excited to release this part. It introduces one of the major mysteries of the story. It is also here that I would like to make clear that this is NOT an AU; everything here is intended to fit in with the DR canon. So if you see any contradictory information, it will be explained.
> 
> I would also like to credit this chapter's proofreader, who eliminated the typos. Thank you BBlader!

[OST:  Despair Syndrome]

 

_**After hearing that announcement, Tarou, Kaguya, and I returned to the Conference Room, where every other student soon arrived as well. Everybody's tensions were running high; there was no doubt that the message came from our abductor.** _

__

_**I think everybody’s here. This is really getting me nervous.** _

__

_**I looked around at everyone’s faces. While some were trying to hide it, there was no denying the incredible apprehension we were all feeling at that moment. Suddenly, a voice broke the silence.** _

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] H-hey everyone! I know this situation is deeply unsettling, so maybe we should play a game to keep our spirits up?

 

_Did he really just say that?_

 

Ittetsu: [Dumbfounded] A-are you serious? Are you actually serious right now?

 

Tarou: W-well, I know the voice was startling, but we should do whatever it takes to keep our group calm and-

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing paper fan] You know what, no! You had us searching earlier, calming us down, but I think that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it!? [Enraged] You’re in with the kidnappers, aren’t you!? You just want us to calm down so it will be easier for you to KILL US, don’t ya!

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backwards] K-KILL US!?!? TAROU’S GONNA KILL US!?

 

Hozumi: [Pulling out handcuffs] I knew one of us was a rat! Let me at him!

 

Masaka: [Horrified] No way! That’s not true!

 

_Oh great. This is quickly getting out of hand already, no thanks to Ittetsu over there._

 

Tarou: H-hey, don’t say such cruel things! I’m not with the kidnappers! [Clutching shoulders] And I’m not gonna kill anyone! Don’t be absurd!

 

[OST: None]

 

???: Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Tanaka Tarou! Puhuhuhuhu~!

 

_It’s that voice again. That voice that sounds so completely out-of-its-element in a place like this._

 

Ittetsu: [Putting the fan in breast pocket] There’s that voice again! Come out and face us, you coward!

 

???: My my my, the side characters are getting restless, huh? I guess that the cue for the main character to gallantly appear!

 

[OST: Momomomonokuma!]

 

[As if from nowhere, a creature resembling a stuffed animal of a bear jumps onto the center of the conference table, as if out of nowhere. One side of its body is completely white, the other side black with a red eye and twisted half-grin.]

 

???: Oh man oh maaaan! It’s been awhile since I got to do one of these!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

_What in the world is that thing?_

 

Takamasa: [Taken aback] What the heck!? What’s is THAT!?

 

Hakari: [Flips hair, serious expression] It appears to be some kind of stuffed animal.

 

???: [Sad] But, even as nostalgic as I feel for this situation, some things are never enjoyable. [Inquisitive] Why can’t you brats ever figure out that I’m not a stuffed animal, I’m Monokuma!

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Mono…. kuma?

 

Abed: [Cautiously] The stuffed animal… is alive.

 

Mei: [Laughing] Kehehehehe! The stuffed animal moves! It must be a witches’ familiar! [Pointing broomstick] Bow to your mistress, fiend!

 

Monokuma: [Angry] No, no, NO! [Back turned] Geez, we go through this every time! Why don’t any of the random kids I abduct simply accept that there’s a talking, walking, amazing bear mascot among them? [Neutral] I mean, you’d think sooner or later, they’d just accept it.

 

_This is incredibly surreal. I have no idea what to think right now._

 

Monokuma: [Dismissive] If anybody else has any shocked responses to the “amazing” Monokuma and the fact that he can walk and talk on his own, please speak now so we can get this ball rolling already! [Annoyed] I mean, we’ve already had one chapter in this prologue already! That’s so weak!

 

_Prologue? Chapters?_

 

Chishio: [Nervously pulling at sunglasses] Wait, this isn’t okay! I can’t BEAR with this!

 

Monokuma: [Enraged, paws up] Oh, no no no NO NO NO! That’s MY shtick! Don’t go stealing my shtick this early on!

 

Chishio: [Standing up straight, sweating] Uh, I’m sorry! Won’t happen again!

 

Ittetsu: [Dismissive] Don’t be sorry, Voice-Boy.

 

Chishio: H-huh?

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Eh?

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] This “Monokuma” is clearly just a remote-controlled child’s plaything. I wouldn’t take it seriously at all.

 

Hakari: [Smashing gavel down] Indeed. This is clearly just some kind of prank.

 

Minami: [Scratching at face] Prank? I hardly think kidnapping us is a “prank.”

 

Uchuu: [Forceful pose] I agree. This is a code red situation!

 

Monokuma: [Back turned] Geez, you guys really won’t let me speak, will you?

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in palm] If you’d really like to speak to us, come down and speak to us directly instead of through some idiotic toy.

 

Shin: “Through some idiotic toy?”

 

Hakari: Indeed. [Forceful glare] There must be someone on the other end of this odd “Monokuma” thing. That must be our real kidnapper.

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] Oh, I couldn’t do THAT! You’d tear me to shreds the moment I showed up! [Sighing] Even though I’m a Lvl. 100+ hyperpowerful bear deity, I’m no match against the collective power of 16 high school students! [Back turned] Also I can’t come down because I’m already here! What you see is what you get! [Neutral] Monokuma!

 

_Listening to him explain things is completely obtuse._

 

Hozumi: [Furious] Oh, I’ve had enough of you!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

[Hozumi suddenly leapt onto the table. A scene is displayed with Hozumi standing over Monokuma.]

 

Monokuma: Woah! Hey now, let’s not get too violent here! There are high-school students watching this, you know!

 

Kimiko: H-Hozumi? What are you planning on doing?

 

Kaguya: Careful! Who knows what that thing is capable of!?

 

Itami: Don’t be irresponsible; even I can’t heal everything!

 

Hozumi: You piece of fluff, I’m done listening to you!

 

Monokuma: I’d back away if I were you. People who attempt to harm Mr. Monokuma get some Mr. Injuries to nurse!

 

Monokuma: And Mr. Injuries is married to Ms. Fatal! She didn’t change her name when they married; it’s complicated!

 

Hozumi: Oh yeah, hoss? I think you are bluffin’! You’re bluffin’ from here to next tuesday!

 

[A close up of Monokuma’s face is suddenly displayed.]

 

Monokuma: Bluffing, am I? That’s really quite interesting to hear.

 

[The scene switches back to Hozumi, who has brought her leg backwards in preparation to kick Monokuma.]

 

Hozumi: Can it! I’m gonna beat the bluff outta ya!

 

Monokuma: Oh, this is exciting! That means I have a chance to use this, finally! *Ahem*

 

_**Suddenly, I felt an incredible heaviness in the air. The scene was already quite serious and perplexing, but as Monokuma said his next couple words I felt as if my entire life was about to change.** _

 

Monokuma: Come to me, Gungnir Jr.! Bring all your brothers and sisters, too! Puhuhuhuhuhu!

 

[Suddenly, a bunch of thin, sharp blades come firing out of the ceiling, aiming straight for Hozumi.]

 

Hozumi: What the hell!?

 

Monokuma: Rule 2. Violence against Captain Monokuma is not allowed!

 

Monokuma: Ah, nostalgia! This really takes me back, y’know?

 

_**It seemed like the life of the Ultimate Interrogator, Hozumi Ichinotani, was about to come to a tragic end. But then came the intervention of someone who had been quiet for quite some time.** _

__

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Tarou: **I REFUSE TO LET ANYONE BE KILLED AGAIN!**

 

[Out of nowhere, Tarou grabbed Hozumi’s leg, pulling her off the table, just in time to be missed by the deadly blades raining from the ceiling, which form a pattern in the table that resembles Monokuma’s red eye.]

 

Hozumi: Hey! Leggo, creep! W-wait, a second… What happened to you?

 

Monokuma: Woah! This is certainly a surprise!

 

[There is a scene of Tarou, with a concerned Hozumi on the ground next to him. However, the strange thing is that Tarou’s hair has completely changed color. His normally black hair has changed completely to white, and his eyes burn with passion.]

 

Tarou: Junko Enoshima! This is you again, ISN’T IT!?

 

Monokuma: Eh? Jun Ko? That’s not a country I’VE ever been to!

 

_“Junko Enoshima?” What in the world has come over Tarou?!_

 

Tarou: Not gonna answer, huh? Well, let me guess; you’re planning on doing another “killing game,” right?

 

Monokuma: Well, that much is correct! You’ve correctly deduced my master plan!... Not that I ever bother to change it, or anything.

 

[The scene switches back to normal.]

 

Kaguya: [Hand over mouth] Hold up! I’m lost! What about killing?

 

Tetsurou: [Looking lightheaded] Oh my god… We ARE gonna be killed, aren’t we!?

 

Takamasa: [Staring in disbelief] This can’t be real… Are we in danger?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Are you in danger? Well, let me answer that! [Belly laugh] YES! You, in fact, are in an incredible amount of danger! Everyone in this room is in a lot of danger!

 

Tarou: [Sideways hand gesture] No, Monokuma! Nobody will be in danger, because I will protect them! I will protect them from you at all costs!

 

Monokuma: [Dismissive] My my. Such words from the Ultimate Friend. I haven’t even explained what the deal is yet, but you’re already claiming you can protect everyone here? How irresponsible of you!

 

Tarou: [Fighting stance] It’s not irresponsible at all! I will protect everyone here from you and your deceptions! None of us will ever kill another!

 

_“Kill… another?”_

 

Kaguya: [Concerned] Hold on, what’s going on? There’s too much craziness going on here for me to be able to focus on.

 

Takamasa: [Disbelief] Y-yeah. What is even going on here, like seriously?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] I believe we are through dealing with the theatrics of talking teddy bears and near-death experiences. Tell us what’s going on. Either of you.

 

Tarou: [Pointing] Explanations are pointless! If you humor Monokuma, you’ll only fall right into his plan!

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] And I am obligated to hear both sides of every argument; especially since you seem to have known more than you let on earlier.

 

Tarou: No! You cannot! To do so would fall right into his killing plans! He manipulates you with his words! This is how he works!

 

_What Tarou said… I have to speak up!_

 

Shin: His killing plans? Why do you know so much about his plan, Tarou?

 

Tarou: [Surprised] U-Uh! Well... [Forceful] That’s not important!

 

Kimiko: [Serious expression] I’d say it is. You’ve said a lot of strange things since this stuffed animal showed up, Tarou.

 

Tarou: [His powerful aura sputters and a few locks of his hair start to darken back to his natural hair color] W-what!? You can’t be serious! I’m the Ultimate Friend! You can’t believe Monokuma over me! He just ATTACKED Hozumi!

 

Hozumi: [Shocked] …….

 

Kimiko: I don’t necessarily believe Monokuma, but the speed at which you reacted to his attacks… Makes me think you knew it was coming.

 

Tarou: [Shocked] …!

 

Kimiko: [Thinking] And if you add that fact to the fact that Monokuma is our kidnapper… [Pointing] I think you DO have something to do with this, after all.

 

Hakari: I concur.

 

Tarou: W-what… This is not right!

 

Masaka: [Distraught] I can’t believe it… Tarou tried to kill Hozumi! And he then he tried to save her to impress us!

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Hey! He’s not me! I’m Monokuma! [Scratching head] That being said, it’s quite hilarious how quickly Tarou’s hero act has been turned on itself, huh? Such despair he must be feeling right now. Puhuhuhuhu~!

 

_Tanaka Tarou… Originally he seemed like quite the nice person, but since those knives came down, I’m no longer certain._

 

[OST: None]

 

Tarou: [Still white-haired, but dejected] My friends… I can’t believe you don’t believe me.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Keheh! Who ever said we’re friends, whippersnapper!?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Exactly! We’ve all just met!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I’m sorry, Tarou, but you’re clearly suspicious.

 

Itami: [Proud] Yeah! That stunt you pulled was crazy in more ways than one!

 

Hozumi: [Still shocked] ….Tarou…………

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Anyway, if all the INTERRUPTIONS are finally over with… *ahem*

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I’m Monokuma! And I’ll be your captain on this wonderful mission! All of you will be my ensigns! Upupupupu~!

 

_Mission? Is this some kind of government thing? We just were at Hope’s Peak, after all, and I’m pretty sure that place is government funded._

Uchuu: [Hopeful] Mission!? Are we going into space?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Don’t be stupid. [Turns to Monokuma] You have my attention now that you’ve tried to kill one of us, bear. Now get to the point, already.

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] Geez, you’re so serious all the time for being a comedian. [Neutral] I guess you just aren’t very funny, huh?

 

Ittetsu: [Over-exaggerated reaction] Whaaaat!?!? [Enraged, pulling out fan] What’d you say?!

 

Kaguya: [Palm out] Stop! Don’t attack him! That’s exactly what Hozumi did before those knives fell from the ceiling.

 

Ittetsu: [Begrudgingly puts fan away]

 

_Come to think of it, he said something strange when that happened…_

 

Shin: Actually, Monokuma, you mentioned a list of rules when that happened. Exactly what are they?

 

Chishio: [Surprised] What? You really remembered what he was saying? I paid more attention to the knives falling from the sky! [Pushes up sunglasses] ...He really made his POINT with those.

 

Monokuma: ……

 

[Pause]

 

Monokuma: [Sad] So THIS is what passes for an Ultimate these days, huh? That’s upsetting.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Anyway, those were the Prime Directives! They are the essential rules for your time here with me, so you better learn them well!

 

[Suddenly, a chime is heard coming from everyone’s E-Handbooks]

 

Monokuma: [Paw up, turned to the side] I just sent everyone a copy of the Prime Directives, so you better study up! Even though you didn’t end up going to Hope’s Peak, you’re still expected to learn at least a LITTLE while you are here!

 

[The E-Handbook loads up, displaying the “Prime Directives” Monokuma was talking about. Each one is accompanied by a graphic of Monokuma wearing a fishbowl on his head.]

 

PRIME DIRECTIVES

 

  1. An ensign may not leave the facility unless they clear the conditions for leaving specified in directives 5-8.

  2. Violence against Captain Monokuma is not allowed. Neither is any attempt to destroy the security cameras or monitors

  3. 10 PM to 7 AM is considered “Nighttime” and some facilities may not be accessible during nighttime.

  4. You are free to explore at your own discretion.

  5. Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter to determine the “blackened” culprit. Participation is mandatory for all surviving ensigns.

  6. If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

  7. If the blackened is not exposed, the remaining ensigns will be executed.

  8. As a reward, the surviving blackened will be forgiven of their crime and allowed to leave the facility and claim their newfound stardom.

  9. The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time.




Last Rule: Additional Prime Directives may be added at the captain’s discretion.

 

Monokuma: I suggest you burn these rules into your memory, because they are the only rules! [Back turned] Unless I decide to add more, of course.

 

Tarou: [Visibly upset] I see. It’s just how I feared.

 

Masaka: [Nervous] These rules… seem strange.

 

Kaguya: [Reading E-Handbook] I agree, Masaka. Some of these rules… involve suspicious stuff.

 

Hakari: [Forceful glare] What is all this about killing? Why did you need to put in so many rules about it?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Oh, that. Well there’s a quite simple explanation for that.

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Monokuma: I’m going to force all of you to stay here until you die! The only way out? Commit a murder! [Chuckling] Upupupupupupu~!

 

....

 

…

 

_...What? There’s no way he’s telling the truth right now, is he?_

 

_I looked around at everyone’s faces, and everyone’s face was the same; anxiously hoping that this was a joke, that Monokuma was lying. Tortured anxiety filled every fiber of their faces; at least, every face but one. Tanaka Tarou looked like he expected this to happen._

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously staring at wrist-computer] No..way. You’re kidding. My data says that you HAVE to be joking right now.

 

Uchuu: [Pressing button, obscuring face with helmet] They say you should face death with dignity, and this is for sure the end of Uchuu Hoshi if he’s telling the truth!!

 

Itami: [Pulling labcoat closed, sweating] That’s completely not awesome! That’s like, the OPPOSITE of awesome!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Yep, it certainly is, Itami Miyanagi! That’s why I’m pleased to FINALLY announce my latest despairing endeavor; the Glorious Mission of Killing!

 

_“The Glorious Mission… of Killing?” What kind of twisted joke is that?_

 

Abed: [Serious expression, arms folded] There is nothing “glorious” about death. You’re delusional, bear.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Hey, come on now! Being delusional is all apart of the fun!

 

Minami: [Nervously holding map in front of face] That’s not true. Delusion… is just delusion! And you must be not mentally sound if you for a second think we’ll participate in this farce.

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Oh, it’s not a choice. I thought I made that clear. [Neutral] If you want to leave this place, all you have to do is kill somebody else here. Simple! [Back turned] I don’t like having to repeat myself, y’know.

 

Tetsurou: [Ruffling hair] That… can’t be t-true, c-can it? There must be other escape routes!

 

Monokuma: [Arms out, angry] NO! Geez, you can be dense, can’t you!? The only way out is to commit a murder and not be caught!

 

Shin: “And… not be caught?”

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] I see. [Eyes open] That must be what the “Class Trial” mentioned in several of these rules is for.

 

[A scene showing Monokuma sitting at a throne with three female students standing at podiums to the left and three male students standing at podiums to the right appears.]

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] That’s correct. [Neutral] A certain time after every murder there will be a trial to determine the identity of the “blackened” killer. At the end of the trial, a vote will be taken. Whether or not you all vote correctly or incorrectly decides who gets punished!

 

[Scene returns to normal]

 

Hakari: [Forceful glare] And this punishment… is an execution, correct?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Correct! Upupupupu~!

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backward] I think I’m gonna die……!

 

Itami: [Pulling labcoat lapels] You have to be kidding!

 

Minami: [Cowering behind map] To die in such a filthily technologically-advanced place… how undignified!

 

Abed: [Eyes closed, pensive] I… see.

 

Mei: [Laughing] I like this bear familiar! He’s devilish! Kehehehehehehe!

 

_I can’t believe it… A game where we have to kill each other? That’s no game! That’s hell! Who would do something like this!? How can I possibly…._

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

**_At that point I realized something that made my heart sink._ **

 

_M-my talent… is Ultimate Loser. My talent… is to lose things. My talent… is to lose. While I don’t like referring to it as such… this is a “game,” kind of. And my… t-talent… is to lose. That can only mean one thing. In this game.... I’m going to die, aren’t I? I have no chance of survival, because my one amazing skill is that… I’m good at losing. That must be what Hope’s Peak meant when assigning my talent title. That must apply to everything… even games like this. That means…_

_I’m destined to lose._

_…._

_…._

_…. Shit._

 

[Camera blacks out]

 

* * *

 

 

_**After that, I lost consciousness for a bit. Monokuma was speaking, but I could no longer focus and collapsed in my chair. When I awoke, I was in the room I originally awoke in. Or at least, I ASSUME it was the room I originally awoke in, but there’s no way to verify that.** _

 

[Shot reopens on room. Itami, Abed, and Hakari are here.]

 

Itami: [Hands over mouth] Oh, you’re awake! Thank goodness.

 

Abed: [Relieved] You had us worried, Shin. You can’t just pass out like that.

 

_I passed out? I guess I did, and it looks like I gave everyone a scare._

 

Shin: I’m sorry, I guess the strain of this place got to me. How long was I out of commission?

 

Hakari: [Resting cheek on gavel] About five hours. It was quite worrying.

 

_Five hours!? Ugh, that’s a good while._

 

Abed: [Arms crossed, empathetic] Itami and Hakari were concerned about you, so they had me carry you here.

 

Shin: You carried me here? So, I guess didn’t imagine any of that stuff, then.

 

Hakari: [Frown] Unfortunately, no. You did not. Monokuma is a real entity.

 

_Ugh… I was really hoping this would all be some kind of bizarre dream… I guess I really am the Ultimate Loser to be stuck in a place like this…_

_...Ultimate Loser. I can’t let anybody know; I’d become a target for sure. But wait a second, there is one person who knows…_

 

Shin: What happened to Tarou!?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed, profile] Monokuma wrapped up his speaking shortly after you fell unconscious; he said he didn’t want you to miss any of the important things he was saying. After that, the group decided since Tarou knew a surprising lot about Monokuma, that they would tie him up and interrogate him in the cafeteria.

 

Shin: “Tie him up!?” He was so nice, though.

 

Abed: [Shrugging] I didn’t vote for it, don’t get mad at me.

 

Hakari: [Serious] It was the only way, Shin. He clearly knows more than he’s letting on.

 

_After she said that, Hakari gave me a chilling look that indicated that she thought similar of me._

 

Shin: That… may be true. In any case, I want to see him.

 

Hakari: …. [Smile] Sure. Let’s go talk to Tarou.

 

Itami: [Sticking tongue out] Finally. Anything to be out of this stuffy room.

 

[Move to Crew Quarters]

 

[Move to Zone 1]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

[In this room, Tarou is sitting at one of the tables, his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied together. His hair is still white and he still gives off a powerful aura, but he feels much more solemn. Most of the students are gathered around him; Hozumi is standing off to the side, however.]

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing paper fan] You obviously know something, so spill already! What’s your relation to Monokuma?!

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] ….

 

Kaguya: [Sighing] Stop hitting him, Ittetsu. You get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar.

 

Takamasa: That’s completely false, actually…

 

Kaguya: …. [Sighing] Whatever. The point is, we’re not going to get anywhere demanding and threatening Tarou.

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] I dunno, I think I wore him down. [Putting away fan] Besides, maybe we WOULD if the Ultimate Interrogator would help out.

 

Hozumi: [Grabbing handcuffs] Look hoss, I’m not going Benedict Arnold on somebody who saved my life, capiche?

 

Ittetsu: The only reason it was in danger in the first place is so he could “save” it! [Clenched fist] It’s a publicity stunt! They staged it to get us to trust him!

 

Hakari: [Swishing hair to “kind”, smile] I believe he already had our trust before that occurred; there was no need for him to “earn” it.

 

Ittetsu: [Grumbles]

 

Hakari: Now, Tarou… [Makes heart with hands] Maybe you can explain to all of us what that outburst of yours earlier meant?

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] …. Very well.

 

_He spoke! I was sure he was going to go quiet again._

 

Tarou: Let me tell you about my relation to Monkuma…

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Tarou: [Frown] … I’ve played this game of his before.

 

[Cut to a scene of 16 figures standing in a circle; there’s two separate backgrounds behind them, cut off from each other by a white line. One the left side there’s an image of Hope’s Peak Academy and on the right side there’s an image of a tropical island.]

 

Tarou: This “killing game” that Monokuma has put us in… is not the first of it’s kind.

 

_It… isn’t? I guess he did say it “has been a while since he did thi_ s…”

 

Minami: That’s absolutely dreadful! There have been other games like this one? Have they ever come to the point of one student killing another?

 

Tarou: Yes, it has. On multiple occasions, actually.

 

Tetsurou: T-that’s not the kind of forecast I want to hear…

 

Tarou: He’s ran this game a few times; but I had the opportunity of participation in his game not only once, but twice.

 

Kimiko: Twice? That’s two times too many!

 

_Tarou… is an alumni of the killing games?_

 

Tarou: I played it once inside of Hope’s Peak Academy for a “Killing School Life.” Thankfully, me and six others were able to escape.

 

Uchuu: To think they could pierce the academy’s walls… That’s unacceptable.

 

Tarou: And then I found myself in the “Killing School Trip” in a tropical “paradise” called Jabberwock Island some time later. Fortunately, I survived that too.

 

_The famous tourist destination?_

 

Takamasa: Geez, are you sure you’re not one of those Ultimate Lucky Students you sometimes hear about?

 

Tarou: No, although I did meet a few of those during my time there.

 

[Scene fades back to normal]

 

Tarou: [Eyes closed] And that’s my story. That is the true reason I knew about what Monokuma was planning when he appeared.

 

Hakari: [Musing] Your story seems plausible enough, but it takes more than that to convince the “Divine Judgement.”

 

_Even I have to admit it’s pretty out there._

 

Tarou: I’m telling the truth.

 

Hakari: Oh, are you? In that case, shouldn’t you have become wise to the situation right when we were all abducted?

 

Tarou: Tch!

 

Abed: [Thinking] That’s a strong point there; this situation is undoubtedly similar to the two you experienced before. Why did you not seem concerned then?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] I’d say, but you’d never believe me.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] You ARE unbelievable; unbelievably ugly! Keheh…

 

Hakari: [Clasped hands] We’ll see about that; I have an uncanny ability to sense lying.

 

_I’ve just met Tarou, but part of me thinks that he isn’t lying; almost as if I’ve known him for a long time, I have a feeling of acquaintanceship with him._

Tarou: *Siiiiigh* [Pause, serious look] We’ve known each other for a long time.

 

_That would explain it._

 

Ittetsu: WHAT? [Pulling out fan] Don’t be stupid!

 

Tarou: I’m serious. In every killing game I’ve participated in, the students have actually known each other for a while, but have had their memory of the years they spent together in school erased. That must have happened again, but I was able to snap out of it.

 

Shin: “Snap out of it?” That seems like a convenient excuse, if you ask me.

 

Tarou: It’s true. When I caught sight of that bear, the memories just came rushing back. I’ve lost so many good friends to these games… [Sad] I can’t bare to see any more of my friends be lost.

 

Chishio: [Pulling off sunglasses, sweating] That’s not cool, man.

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] Yeah, it’s not cool how much of a liar this guy is.

 

Masaka: [Poking fingers together] You don’t believe him? I thought Tarot made a good arguement.

 

Ittetsu: [Over-exaggerated reaction] “TAROT!?” [Pulling out fan] It’s “Tarou,” not “Tarot!” Those are completely different!

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Sorry, Ikkaku.

 

Ittetsu: [Steaming] Grrrr…

 

Hakari: [Swishes hair to “serious”, smashes gavel onto table] Order! There’s no time for this!

 

Ittetsu: [Jumping into the air in surprise] A-Agh!

 

Masaka: [Turning around sheepishly] …

 

_I can already tell that Hakari’s word is going to be law here. Her presence is commanding no matter what “mode” she’s in._

 

Hakari: [Authoritive pose] I still cannot completely buy your story, Tarou.

 

Tarou: Why not?

 

Hakari: There’s a big hole right in the center of it.

 

_There’s a hole in his story? Oh, I know what she’s talking about!_

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] Oh, I get it. You mean how-

 

Shin: You mean how could Monokuma even manage to run his killing game in the first place? It would require a lot of effort on his part, and he would certainly be arrested trying to run it at Hope’s Peak or at a popular tourist destination like Jabberwock Island.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] No, it’s cool. I didn’t want to say anything or whatever.

 

Hakari: Exactly. [Resting gavel in hand] There’s no way he could pull it off.

 

Tarou: Actually, there is a reason he would be able to pull it off…

 

Minami: Indeed? Then tell us.

 

Monokuma: Actually, I’D like to be the one to tell you guys!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Minami: [Holding up map, nervous] Excuse me!? When did Monokuma get here!?

 

_Monokuma’s here!?_

 

Tetsurou: [Furiously checking wrist-computer] Huh!? N-none of my instruments detected a change in room temperature! H-how did you conceal your body h-heat?

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] “Conceal my body heat?” That’s easy! [Turned, paw up] I’m not a Monokuma, I’m Stuffed Animal!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling down on notepad] That’s the inverse of what you said before.

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] I’m all about opposites! But enough about that… [Swearing] What were you guys saying about body heat? Are you all… concealing your body heat together!? Scandalous!

 

Tetsurou: [Eyes darting back and forth] W-w-w-what? O-of course we’re not! Get your mind out of the gutter…

 

Hakari: Are you going to corroborate Tarou’s words, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Oh, I’ll do more than that! Your wonderful captain has decided to show you all something truly amazing!

 

Shin: I think I’ll pass. You’ve shown us quite enough “amazing” things for one lifetime.

 

Uchuu: [Posing] I agree with Crewmate Shin! I propose a mutiny to overthrow this strange Ursa lifeform!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhuhu~!... [Neutral] I think you’ll enjoy this information, actually. I’m filling in the loose ends of Tarou’s story! [Turns to feature white-side of body] You should be glad!

 

_There’s no way this can be good. Whatever he’s about to say, it’s just going to put us further down into this madness._

 

Monokuma: [Back turned] You may have noticed something interesting about prime directive number 8, Tarou…

 

Tarou: [Eyes closed] As a matter of fact, I did.

 

[The screen displays rule 8: “As a reward, the surviving blackened will be forgiven of their crime and allowed to leave the facility and claim their newfound stardom.”]

 

Tarou: This line about stardom… was not in the previous killing games.

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Are you trying to making us kill for fame? [Smirk] Joke’s on you; I’m already famous.

 

_For all the wrong reasons…_

 

Monokuma: Yes, I bet that line is mighty confusing to you, so let me clear everything up! [Turning to show white side] In previous killing games, the reward was simply the privilege to leave. This time around though, I’m being a bit more generous.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

[Scene shifts to Monokuma, with the shutter of the cafeteria behind him in full view.]

 

Monokuma: And now, for your consideration, I present…

 

[The shutter lifts up to reveal a planet completely covered in green smog and blackened seas. Around it is an infinite blackness filled with twinkling stars.]

 

Monokuma: … Planet Earth!

 

_W-what? This is…. What the hell am I looking at right now?_

 

Takamasa: W-w-w-w-where are we right now?

 

Itami: There’s no way! That’s gotta be a screen or somethin’!

 

Uchuu: Impossible… We’re… in…

 

[Scene switches to normal]

 

Uchuu: [Completely ecstatic] SPAAAAAAAACE!!! WOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! [Poses] My darling! I have returned for you!

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Forget about that, man! What the hell!? That’s Earth? Why’s it look like that? Where are we standing right now!?

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Geez, you kids are really spoiled, aren’t you? [Sad] Back in my day, we had to wait an entire killing game for the revelation that the world was destroyed. [Sigh] Killing games were SOOO much better in the 90’s!

 

Shin: What!? What are you even talking about!?

 

Hakari: [Smashes down gavel] I concur! What is the meaning of this!? How are we looking at Earth right now?!

 

Monokuma: [Side turned, paw up] Well, we’re obviously NOT on Earth right now! I mean, DUH!

 

Ittetsu: [Over-exaggerated reaction] HOOOOOW!? THERE’S NO WAY!

 

Abed: [Pained] Did you… somehow take us into space while we were unconscious!?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhuhuhuhu… [Laughing] AHAHAHAHA! Bingo! Right on the money! We’re all standing in a Space Station orbiting Earth right now! Since it’s mine and it’s a big space thing, let’s call it the Kuma-et! [Inquisitive] Like “comet,” but with “kuma” in the name.

 

Chishio: [Angrily pushing up sunglasses] You give puns a bad name.

 

Kimiko: [Pointing with pen] Wait a second! That doesn’t add up!

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] What what?

 

Kimiko: [Showing off her notes] If we were in space, shouldn’t we be floating around right now?

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] Aha! That’s a good point, Kimiko.

 

Uchuu: [Shouting] Come on, haven’t you guys watched any space movies!? There is clearly artificial gravity!

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Artificial- NO! [Brandishing paper fan] This isn’t some Sci-fi B-movie!

 

Uchuu: [Distressed, summoning helmet] Ah! I’m under attack!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You’re correct. Artificial gravity is just a silly concept.

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] I thought so-

 

Monokuma: [Scratching head] And it’s exactly what this station has! This station is state-of-the-art!

 

Shin: B-but how!? How would you EVER go about doing that!?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling with notes] He’s right. Doing all of this would require a vast amount of resources…

 

Tarou: [Sad] Don’t doubt Monokuma’s resourcefulness. He probably could pull it off.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Can and did!

 

_There’s no way that this is real..._

 

Kaguya: [Hand over mouth] … Minami.

 

Minami: [Peeking up from behind map] Yes?

 

Kaguya: You’re the Ultimate Cartographer, right? Can you confirm that as Earth?

 

Takamasa: [Disbelief] You’re kidding, right? Anybody can recognize Earth.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments, pause, holds up finger confidently] Actually, you’ll notice those big clouds make it hard to tell what’s underneath. [Concerned] The more pressing matter, however, is what are those clouds doing there? It certainly doesn’t seem natural....

 

Minami: [Focusing] Well, it certainly appears to be Earth through my eyes, although the clouds make it difficult to know for certain.

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Of course it’s Earth! Would I lie to my students? [Neutral] ….

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Tarou, don’t answer that.

 

Shin: But then what’s the deal with the clouds!? They weren’t there when I got abducted!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Oh yeah, that. I was getting to that.

 

[Close up of Monokuma’s face]

 

Monokuma: Well, basically you’ve been asleep for a LOOOOOT longer than you may have thought! And while you were snoozin’ away, the world went and ended! Whoopsie!

 

_“ENDED!?” The world… has ended!?_

 

Abed: [Horrified] The wonderful world… ended!? But how?

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] I destroyed it with my bewitching powers, of course! Kahahaha!

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Hey, you had nothing to do with it! [Neutral] But it’s true! It’s over. Roll credits for Planet Earth.

 

Shin: That’s crazy. That’s so… crazy…!

 

Hakari: [Serious] Pay him no mind. It’s obviously a bluff.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Nope, it’s true. Something bad happened and now the entire planet’s atmosphere is practically poisonous. No way you could survive there for long.

 

Tetsurou: [Clutching his computer, angry] What kinds of monsters would tamper with innocent clouds…

 

Masaka: [Verge of tears] Wait.. if Earth is destroyed… then all the people…

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Are slowly dying! What a happy tale this is.

 

Masaka: [Distraught] N-no…

 

Abed: [Horrified] My people… they can’t be…

 

Itami: [Hands over mouth] My god… I wish I could help them…

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You wish you could help them? Well then, allow me!

 

[OST: Machine Gun with Bunny Ears]

 

[The camera focuses behind Monokuma and the window behind him; when suddenly something from below the window shoots out at an incredible speed towards planet Earth. It appears to be some kind of missile. It impacts in one of the clouds, and amazingly, it dissipates some of the harsh cloud layers, allowing the ocean below to become visible, which itself turns a healthy shade of blue.]

 

[OST: Ms. Monomi’s Practice Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Ta-da! Introducing the Hectic Atmosphere Replacement Missile, or HARM!

 

Shin: HARM? What the heck did you just do?

 

Tetsurou: [Geeking out over his computers] O-o-oh man! These readings are off the charts! That’s so freaking cool!!

 

Uchuu: [Smiling] Indeed! Missiles are very cool!

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] N-no, not the missile itself. It replaced the atmosphere over that Ocean with new breathable Oxygen! That’s outstanding!

 

Takamasa: [Smirk] Are you serious!? That’s pretty neat.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] I had no idea we were so far along! O + M + G!

 

Mei: [Covering face with hand] How mystic…

 

Minami: [Begrudging] I guess technology can do something right...

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] … Oh, I see.

 

Shin: See what?

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Kaguya: [Frown] This is the “newfound stardom” you were referring to in the rule, isn’t it?

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Correct. You’re on the ball today.

 

Shin: Huh? How does the missile relate to stardom?

 

Kaguya: [Palm out] He’s only going to fire enough to fix the entire atmosphere if someone kills and gets away with it. [Frown] That person would essentially become a “messiah” to the people down there, if he indeed is telling the truth.

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Ahahahaha! That’s right~! [Chuckling] That’s my ultimatum regarding these missiles. I have enough of them to save the whole of Planet Earth, but I’ll only save Earth if one of you guys wins the killing game! In other words…

 

[Close up of Monokuma’s face]

 

Monokuma: … cause harm to get HARM.

 

[Scene returns to normal]

 

Hakari: [Serious expression, but sweating] You want us to kill… to save mankind? To become humankind’s “savior?”

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Yup! And this is a once-in-a-lifetime deal, too! Since I’m a bear, I don’t usually care what happens to humans! So you guys are pretty lucky to have this opportunity. Puhuhuhu~.

 

Tarou: [Frown] Monokuma, you’re a monster.

 

Monokuma: Actually, as I just said, I’m a bear. [Happy] A lovely, charitable bear who is giving you this once-in-a-lifetime chance to become the savior of your home planet! [Annoyed] … What is this, a sci-fi story or something?

 

_“Save… our home planet?” This is just too absurd._

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Come on. Do you expect us to seriously believe this crap about saving the world and killing people? This is idiotic.

 

Hakari: [Authoritative] Indeed. I would have thought you would come up with a much more believable story than that.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] I’m hurt, you guys. That story was actually 100% true! [Neutral] You can ask Tarou if you don’t believe me.

 

Tarou: …

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] C’mon, Tarou! Bear got your tongue?

 

Shin: Well, Tarou?

 

Chishio: [Pulling off sunglasses] C’mon, say something!

 

Kaguya: Tarou?

 

Tarou: [Sigh] The world was destroyed; that’s why Monokuma could pull off his killing games; there was nobody left to oppose them.

 

_Whhaaaaat?!_

 

Hozumi: [Pulling out handcuffs] That’s a major fib, you crook! There’s no way the whole world went kaput!

 

_The world is gone? That’s just a lie._

 

Tarou: I’m telling you only the truth that I know.

 

Monokuma: [Happy] And such truth should be rewarded! As such…

 

[Monokuma extends his claws.]

 

Monokuma: SNIKT!

[Monokuma lunges at the ropes binding Tarou and cuts them to ribbons. Miraculously, Tarou is unharmed by this display.]

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] There ya go! You’re free, Tarou. Free to wander the endless annals of space with his classmates.

 

Takamasa: [Pointing with Gavel] Hey! He’s freeing his accomplice!

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Hey! He’s not my accomplice! There’s no relation between my plans and his plans!

 

…

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Although…

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

[Close up of Monokuma’s face]

 

Monokuma: When you think about it, Tarou is a veteran of both killing games. You have to wonder… how did he get to be a veteran? I mean, you know what you have to do to clear those games, right?

 

Shin: Wait, you don’t mean…!

 

Itami: You can’t be serious…

 

Uchuu: NOOOOOOOO!!!

 

Tarou: What!? You liar! I didn’t kill a soul during my time in those hellish games!

 

[Scene reverts to normal]

 

Monokuma:  Oh yeaaah? Then how do you explain your being here now?

 

Tarou: [Shocked] What in the world are you talking about? You know! I escaped with my friends both times and…

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Ahahahaha! Such lies! What slanderous lies you tell, Ultimate Friend!

 

Tarou: No! You’re the one who’s lying! [Turning to group, nervous smile] C-come on, friends! This monstrous bear is clearly lying to all of you!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Hey, I’m not monstrous! I’m marketable!

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in hand, in deep thought] Well Tarou, as much as I’d like to believe you, can any of us really verify that you didn’t sacrifice the rest of your classmates to escape those games? [Glare] If you were lying, it could cost us dearly.

 

Tarou: [Biting lip] Ngggh…

 

_Tanaka Tarou… A murderer? I don’t like the thought of that at all…_

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Upupupupu~! [Laughing] AHAHAHAHAHA! [Turns to one side, paw up] Oh, the drama! Classmate turning against classmate already! This is sure to be a game for the ages, yesiree! [Happy] I’m so glad I got to see this despair… It promises to be absolutely divine!

 

[OST: None]

 

[As suddenly as Monokuma appeared, he vanished again.]

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Friends… you must listen to me. We have to work together; please do not forsake you!

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed] I have to apologize, Tarou. All of us are probably deeply sorry.

 

Mei: [Raising hand] I’m not!

 

Abed: [Raised Eyebrow] How could you…? [Serious] *Ahem* But you have to admit, out of all of us, you’re the one that we have to be wary of.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously checking computer] Y-yeah. [Confident] Out of all of us, you’re the one who is the most likely to commit murder, I think.

 

Chishio: [Pushing up sunglasses] Yeah. So that’s why we can’t afford to KILL any time hanging out with you; we have to be wary of you.

 

_Is Tarou… really the person we have to be afraid of? Somehow I doubt that._

 

Tarou: [Sad] No, you’re incorrect.

 

Minami: [Hiding behind map] Good sir! You have the nerve to call us incorrect.

 

Tarou: I’ve done this before. I know how it works. The person you can’t trust isn’t me. It’s-

 

_I know exactly what he’s going to say._

 

[Scene shifts to a shot of everyone standing in the cafeteria, looking at each other nervously.]

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Shin: -Everyone, right?

 

Tarou: Exactly. I’ve done this twice before; you cannot trust anyone to be your ally or your enemy. Someone you love may turn out to be secretly plotting your demise and others you dislike may turn out to have had your best interests at heart all along.

 

Hozumi: Trust… nobody, huh…

 

Mei: Kehehehe! Witches are already loners by nature!

 

Uchuu: I-Impossible! I need a mission control to guide me!

 

Chishio: I couldn’t make friends anyway; my social skills are a little bit t-rusty.

 

Tetsurou: I feel like I’m in the middle of a raging tempest…!

 

Ittetsu: You all… This has to be the idiotic whim of some clueless boke!

 

Abed: Distrust…

 

Itami: B-but you all are so awesome! I can’t turn my back away!

 

Kimiko: This is… an inequality.

 

Minami: Preposterous… I could never kill any of you.

 

Masaka: I-I-I barely know any of you! H-how could I t-trust you!? I’m gonna die!

 

Kaguya: I suppose this marks the beginning of Monokuma’s “game,” then?

 

Takamasa: ICAN’TBELIEVETHISISHAPPENINGSAVEMEMOM! *Pants*

 

Hakari: I see. Then this is like a trial on a grand scale. A trial of our moral character and our will and resolve. How interesting, Monokuma. The “Divine Judgement” accepts your terms.

 

_**Everyone looked around at each other. Some of them were clearly worried. Some of them delivered quips meant to somehow mask the worry that was written all over their faces. However, everyone felt the same worry. The same intense worry building in their stomachs.** _

__

_**Would someone kill another? At that point I felt that my fate basically rested on whether or not somebody was willing to take that plunge. After all, my talent is the “Ultimate Loser.” I’m not equipped for this game. I just want to be back on Planet Earth. This ridiculous game has already had too many twists for me. How am I supposed to react when these twists start including my valued classmates coming for me in my sleep as well?** _

__

_**This intense worry is building inside me. To save the world… It’s an insane notion. Nobody would actually believe Monokuma was being serious, would they? How could the world have ended? But if it didn’t, then how do I explain Tarou’s abrupt change in personality? How do I explain this? How can I be sure of that?** _

__

_**How can I quell…** _

__

_**… this despair?** _

 

* * *

 

**PROLOGUE COMPLETE:**

**SURVIVING STUDENTS:**

**16**

  
**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends our prologue. The next update will be the first part of Chapter 1: "Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space." Next part will also feature the introduction of free time. Thank you for the wonderful free time suggestions last time! As such, the first characters up for Free Time will be Hakari and Mei! Thanks for the suggestions. Only two free-times next time, but depending on Chapter length there may be more or less. So thank you for your feedback, I really appreciate it! Please give me more feedback below and I hope you enjoy what's to become in this Dangan Ronpa adventure that's going to be OUT OF THIS WORLD!


	3. Ch. 1- Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Daily Life Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your awesome response on the prologue. It is with this that I am pleased to release the first part of Chapter 1 of my story! Just a reminder that the first two free times will be spent with Hakari and Mei. Regarding the next free time... You'll have to wait until the ending notes.
> 
> Thanks again to my proofreader BBlader1!

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_**After Monokuma’s announcement of the reward, and the storm of doubt that followed, I felt like I couldn’t deal with this anymore. According to my E-Handbook it was only 5:30, but I didn’t want to stay awake any longer. My body felt tired and my soul felt like it was being crushed. Even though I had passed out earlier, my body still didn’t feel like it could take another hour of this. So I dragged my body back to the hallway full of rooms so I could go to sleep and hopefully wake up from this nightmare.** _

 

_**But when I turned the corner into the hallway, I noticed a slight difference since last time.** _

 

[All of the doors in the hallway now have a sign with an 8-bit image of one of the students on them, with that student’s name underneath.]

 

_Huh. I guess these are our assigned rooms… That stupid bear is really going out of his way to make his terrible crime against humanity as accommodating as possible, huh?_

 

[Examine Shin Tsudzuki’s room]

 

_Alright, I’m done for now. Time to go to sleep and pray to god that this was all just a bad dream…_

 

_… What the? The door won’t open. Is it stuck or something?_

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Appearing] Hello! It appears you’ve noticed my little changes to the doors!

 

Shin: Gah!

 

_He appeared out of nowhere… I don’t get how he can just do that._

 

Shin: You’re here… And you’ve made changes? You mean the signs on the doors?

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed, claws extend] Well, DUH! Of course I added the signs to the doors, but that’s not what I’m talking about! [Turned to side, paw up] I’m talking about the advanced locks I put on these doors!

 

Shin: You put locks on our doors? When did you have time to do that?

 

Monokuma: Monokuma works in mysterious ways, so it’s not important.

 

Shin: Well, then why did you need to put locks on our doors? You want us to kill each other, so wouldn’t it be better if those doors could be opened by anybody?

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] No no no! If I did that then I would miss out on the opportunity for a super-cool “locked room murder mystery!” [Neutral] Sheesh, use your head!

 

_Figures. Everything he’s doing is to serve this whole killing game thing, huh. This place is probably some kind of murder paradise._

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Anyway, allow me to show you how to open these lovely locks your captain installed for you!

 

[The camera pans to the side of the door, where there is a small blue scanner.]

 

Monokuma: Opening a door is as easy as maxing out your credit card! Just scan your E-Handbook at that blue scanner and you’ll be set!

 

_Just scan this thing? Alright._

 

[Shin scans his handbook and the door opens.]

 

Monokuma: And it’s that easy! But wait, there’s more.

 

_He sounds like a salesman doing a pitch. Is he even taking this seriously at all, I wonder?_

 

[The camera moves to show a small red button to the side of the door.]

 

Monokuma: Y’see that button? That’s the intercom. You can press it to speak to the person in the room. Cool, huh?

 

[Camera returns to normal.]

 

Shin: Kind of seems like an unnecessary way for someone to just bother people.

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Yep, it’s true! Your captain thought of everything! [Chuckling] Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~!

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Monokuma disappears.]

 

_And there he goes. What a screwed up bear he is…_

 

[Move to Shin’s Room]

 

[The room is exactly how Shin left it earlier.]

 

_This whole situation is stupid and insane… I can’t believe I got caught up in something so asinine. Even though I just woke up barely an hour ago I already feel like going to bed. So let’s just get that over with, already…_

 

_**I lurched toward my bed, and despite its metallic construction, fell into a quick sleep upon it as if it were the softest cotton. The day is over… at last…** _

 

[Camera goes black]

 

...

 

…..

* * *

 

Chapter. 1

Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!

[[Daily Life]]

 

_**I awoke that morning to some loud noises… It sounded like Monokuma, but I could barely get my eyes open to look. I didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that I was still in this terrible place.** _

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

 

[The monitor shuts off and the camera returns to the room.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

_Ughh. Geez, I’m sleepy. What was that annoying announcement just now? I hope he doesn’t do that every single day we’re stranded out in this death-trap._

 

_I’m going to sleep. There’s no way I’m getting out of this bed for any reason at all; out there anybody could be planning to kill me…. “Ultimate Loser,” huh? Well, I can never lose the game if I never decide to play. I’ll just stay in here, where I’m absolutely safe… forever. I mean, it’s not like I’ll ever have any REASON to leave this room, right?_

 

[Shin’s stomach growls.]

 

_…_

 

_Damn it. It’s been almost a day since I’ve even anything. I guess I could go see what’s in the cafeteria…_

 

_**It took some effort, but I slowly dragged myself out of bed, took a shower, and changed my clothes.** _

 

[Move to hallway]

 

[Kaguya is here; she approaches Shin.]

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Good morning, Shin. Are you on your way to get breakfast?

 

_Should I answer…? I guess I don’t see the harm in it._

 

Shin: Yeah… I just realized that I haven’t eaten at all since yesterday.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Yeah, me either. It was kind of hard to even think after all that happened last night.

 

Shin: Are you also going to get breakfast?

 

Kaguya: [Laughing] Heh, nah. [Playing with hair] I stayed up all night pondering about the situation. [Yawning] I’m going to bed.

 

Shin: You stayed up all night!? Isn’t that kind of dangerous!?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, thinking] Dangerous? Huh. Maybe.

 

_She didn’t even think that somebody could kill her..._

 

Kaguya: It’s just whenever it’s night out, even though you can barely tell in a place like this, I always get calmed down.

 

_She is the Ultimate Night Owl; she probably finds some kind of inner peace when it’s nighttime, even though it’s less defined in a place like this._

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Besides, do you think anybody would try to pull off a murder on the first night? You’d be crazy to pull something like that with no prep time.

 

Shin: H-how can you be sure? What if somebody didn’t want to take prep time?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] They’d have to. You get punished if you get caught, so they’d definitely take the time to lay out a murder plan.

 

_I guess that’s right, but that’s a really dark chance to take._

 

Kaguya: [Palm out] Oh, actually you probably don’t know about how you get food in this place, do you?

 

Shin: How to get food? Isn’t there any in the kitchen?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] You’d think that, huh? But nope. It’s actually kind of cool. [Smiles] Come on, I’ll show it to you!

 

_**Kaguya grabbed my hand and led me to the large machine from yesterday; the Replicator.** _

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Okay, so Monokuma showed me how this works last night!

 

_Monokuma was talking to me last night as well… That bear really gets around, doesn’t he?_

 

Kaguya: [Pointing] You see that little computer screen with the keyboard over there?

 

[The camera pans to show it.]

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] That’s the “Replication Request Station.” [Smiles] Yesterday it was offline, but now I can show you how it works. You can just type in whatever you want for breakfast…

 

[Kaguya types “steamed rice” into the monitor.]

 

Kaguya: And then you mash enter.

 

[Kaguya hits enter, the camera pans to show the replicator. It hums louder and louder and suddenly begins to sparkle with electricity. There is a spark of light, and suddenly there is a bowl of steamed rice with utensils on the replicator’s platform.]

 

_H-huh…? WHAT!?_

 

[“REPLICATION COMPLETE” is shown on the computer monitor. The camera goes back to the normal view.]

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Isn’t that the coolest thing ever?... [Playing with hair] Besides an owl spinning its head 360 degrees. That’s probably a little cooler.

 

Shin: That machine… It just created a bowl of steamed rice from nothing! Is that even okay to eat!?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] I think so. I spawned a lot of food and stuff last night after Monokuma told me about it. [Finger to glasses frame] He says it’s safe, at least.

 

_Oh, yeah. Because what we should DEFINITELY trust what Monokuma says._

 

Kaguya: I know what you’re thinking, but I don’t think Monokuma is going to kill us.

 

Shin: Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?

 

Kaguya: [Embarrassed, holding hands in “I dunno” pose] Well, as unpleasant as a thought it is, I’m pretty sure he only wants students to kill each other…

 

Shin: Well, if that’s the case, then I shouldn’t trust you about the replicator.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] …. Yeah, I guess. [Smiles] But if I was trying to kill you, would I do this?

 

[Kaguya produces a water bottle and drinks up the contents.]

 

Kaguya: Now you know that it’s safe; I got that from the replicator as well.

 

_But there’s no way to check that…_

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] …. [Frown] Oh, you are so distrusting. [Pointing] Here, look at this!

 

[Kaguya types a little bit more into the keyboard and brings up a list of the last objects replicated. It lists the steamed rice, a few candy bars, and a bottled water.]

 

Kaguya: [Finger on glasses frame] There! Try to dispute it now.

 

[Camera returns to normal]

 

Shin: Alright, I will. You could have ordered a bottle earlier, but that doesn’t prove that the bottle that you just drank was from the replicator.

 

Kaguya: Oh for the love of...

 

[Monokuma appears.]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Angry, paws out] ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? [Mad, claw extended] Seriously though, you must be the Ultimate Comedian, because you HAVE to be pulling my leg right now!

 

Shin: Gaaah!

 

_It’s Monokuma!_

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] I’ve met my fair share of distrusting brats in my day, but this is just stupid! [Angry, paws out] The girl made you some rice, stupid! Just eat it, already!

 

Shin: A-ah! Okay!

 

**_Without thinking, I went up and grabbed the rice and ate a few bites._ **

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] See, it’s fine! [Back turned] I swear, you protagonist types and your scenes with your female-pointman friend... [Neutral] I swear, the obvious sexual tension is just overpowering!

 

Shin: H-hey! What’s that supposed to mean!?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Don’t you have something better to do?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Hey, this was important! [Neutral] I was here to get Shin to try your rice! Now he knows he can trust the replicator and he won’t starve to death!

 

_… I guess he’s right. I was being pretty stubborn. Plus, this is pretty tasty._

 

Monokuma: [Turned, paw up] And also, now that he knows about food, he might start to think of what ELSE the replicator can be used for!

 

Shin: What else? It has another use?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] He wants us to use it to get murder weapons.

 

_Oh. Of course._

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Hey there, I didn’t say that! I just heavily implied it! Puhuhuhu~!

 

[As suddenly as he appeared, Monokuma disappeared.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

Shin: Sorry that I was being stubborn earlier…

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] No, it’s okay. You were within your right. [Yawns] I’m gonna go to bed now; I’ve been up all night.

 

Shin: Alright, catch you later.

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Be seeing you.

 

[Kaguya leaves the room.]

 

_All right. I guess I should go and eat this in the cafeteria, then._

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[All the other students besides Kaguya are already here]

 

Hakari: [Smiling] Good morning, Shin! We were all just discussing what to do about the fact that… that… [Surprised]

 

Shin: What is it?

 

**_It took me a minute, but it dawned on me that everybody was looking at me with confusion in their eyes._ **

 

Shin: Guys?

 

Uchuu: [Sweating] Where… did you procure such delicacies?

 

Shin: The food? You guys don’t know?

 

Hakari: [Pushing fingers together] We… don’t know anything. None of us have eaten since before we got here.

 

Hozumi: [Pulling out handcuffs] Then how about it, hoss? Where’d you get the goods?

 

_Oh, of course. Monokuma only told Kaguya how to get food, didn’t he? That means me and her are the only ones who know._

 

Shin: Come on, I’ll show you where I got this.

 

_My food’s already getting cold. I guess it’ll just have to get colder._

 

_**I brought everyone over to the replicator, and I showed them how to get their food. A few of them, like Minami, were hesitant to eat the food, but I eventually convinced them. By the time that everyone had gotten their food, around thirty minutes had passed. My rice was cold, but at that point, I really didn’t care enough to go back to the replicator and ate it as is.** _

 

_Well, that was tasty. As was it pretty bizarre. Still, I guess that’s just the kind of life I’ll be living now._

 

**_Suddenly, a certain student made an announcement._ **

 

Tarou: [Standing up] Friends, I want to apologize for my sudden outbursts yesterday.

 

Hozumi: [Crossed arms] Why do you have to apologize? You saved my life!

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments] Well… you see… *ahem* [Composed] He frightened a lot of us with that white-haired display yesterday. I know I personally was afraid.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] Speak for yourself!

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously checking instruments] I did…

 

Tarou: [Smiling] But I assure you, nobody is going to die. The mistakes of previous games will not repeat themselves.

 

Takamasa: [Resting hand on gavel] You mean… each of us killing each other.

 

Tarou: [Nods] That will not happen. I will make sure we all escape before anybody gets too desperate to leave.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] But what about the “saving the world” shtick!? What if somebody wants the glory?

 

Tarou: [Grin] There is no “saving the world.”

 

_What?_

 

Shin: How can you say that!? You saw the window over there!

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] I agree. Plus, you yourself admitted that it was in the realm of possibility yesterday.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Well, I did some thinking. [Nervous smile] And he never did actually present any evidence that the world WAS post-apocalyptic, right?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Are you serious? You’re contradicting yourself, stupid. You said yourself that the world had ended.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] True, it was apocalyptic, but we’ve never seen it from space before; how do I know the image he showed really was it? And for that matter, how can we be sure he’ll save it?

 

Kimiko: [Scratches head] But what about the window view? How can you deduce a meaning from the sum of what we saw other than what Monokuma told us?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] What if the “window” was actually a video screen; a monitor? He could show us whatever he wanted!

 

Abed: [Arms folded] I think you are taking a dip deep into denial. [Small grin] And “de nile’s” waters are fast, I can assure you.

 

Minami: [Thoughtful] The Nile River’s waters are certainly fast; living so close to them, Abed would know all about that.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] … Don’t be so literal.

 

Minami: [Sheepish] … Oh, I am deeply sorry! I didn’t catch your meaning by that remark, good ambassador.

 

Uchuu: [Salute] Still, regardless of whether or not Captain Tarou is in denial, I believe we should hear him out. [Pose] We were overly rude to someone whom I believe had our best interests at heart.

 

Takamasa: [Resting head on gavel] But that’s just a hunch, right? There’s no way to back that up.

 

Hozumi: [Playing with handcuffs] If we need to find out if the window is real, then I’ll just kick it.

 

Shin: D-don’t do that! You’ll depressurize the station!

 

Hakari: [Pounding gavel on table] ORDER!

 

Takamasa: [Aback] Urp-!

 

_Nyaaah! She even surprised me with that._

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] Tarou, what is it you have to say?

 

Tarou: [Grin] I would like everyone to meet me around the hanger around two o’clock. Can you all do that for me, friends?

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] I’ll hang-ar-ound there around that time, sure.

 

_**A lot of groans erupted around the room after that comment.** _

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] I’m interested, but why do you want us to meet there?

 

Tarou: [Hand over heart] All I wish to do is discuss ideas for escape. Nothing more.

 

_Ideas for escape… Alright, should I go? There would be a lot of witnesses, so nobody would think of killing me there..._

 

Uchuu: [Salute] Yessir! I’ll be there!

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Why should we go? We’re not loyal to you.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I’ll be there, Tarou. I’m interested in what you have to say…

 

Abed: [Neutral] I’ll be there as well.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Well, I’ll be sure to show up if I want to hang-ar-ound!

 

Tetsurou: [Giggling] H-hey, that was pretty funny.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] I just made that joke…

 

Tarou: [Grinning, peace sign] Excellent! I will meet you all in a few hours! See you then!

 

_**After that, everybody dispersed. I went back to my room and waited in there for a few hours. I was still deathly afraid of the killing, and the likelihood of somebody like me getting offed because of my title.** _

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

_Well, there’s that meeting today… It’s still a few hours off, but I can’t leave my room. If something happens, then I’m definitely going to be the one who bites the dust first…_

 

[Suddenly, there is knocking on the door.]

 

_Wha? Somebody’s here?_

 

_I guess I should say something..._

 

Shin: Hello?

 

???: It’s me, Tanaka. Can you let me in, Shin?

 

_Oh, it’s just Tarou. He’s been pretty nonviolent since we got here, so I think I can trust him enough to let him in._

 

_**I got off my bed and let Tarou into my room. He shook my hand and came inside, and then shut the door behind us.** _

 

Tarou: [Grin] Thank you, Friend Shin. You’re as courteous as always.

 

_All I did was open my door for you. That’s not really that courteous._

 

Tarou: [Smile] But enough about that. I want to give you some advice?

 

Shin: Advice? What kind of advice?

 

Tarou: Listen, you and I are the only people who know about your talent.

 

_Suddenly, I became incredibly nervous that I had so easily let somebody like this into my room._

 

Tarou: [Grin, peace sign] Ha ha. Don’t worry, friend. I don’t have any intention of killing you. [Sad] Killing is… not something I am capable of. I’ve seen too many times the damage a selfish murder would cause. I could never commit such an act.

 

_He really can’t stand killing at all…_

 

Tarou: I’d like for all of us to just be able to survive together; without any violence or killing. With two killing games worth of experience, I should be able to prevent anybody from killing people this time. [Serious expression] That’s why I need you to stop hiding in your room and socialize with the other students.

 

Shin: W-what? Why do I have to do that!? I’m the Ultimate Loser; I’d be an easy target!

 

Tarou: [Arms crossed, smiling] Ah, but who knows of that fact? Just you and I. Nobody else knows your talent except for me. Therefore, nobody would see you as a potential target.

 

Shin: I guess that’s true.

 

Shin: But why do I have to go hang out with the other students anyway? I’m not like you Ultimates; I’m just loser trash that doesn’t deserve to hang out with you guys.

 

Tarou: [Comforting smile] Hey now. Don’t be so down on yourself. I once knew somebody who talked like that. [Sad] You don’t want to be like that person, trust me.

 

Shin: But what will that even accomplish?

 

Tarou: [Smile] Using your free time to get to know your classmates better will strengthen your resolve and make us work better together as a unit. You can trust me; if you stop moping around and start trusting other people, you might be safer.

 

Shin: Do you think so?

 

Tarou: [Big grin] Of course I think so! [Standing up, leaving] Well, I better go. I’ll catch you later.

 

[Tarou got up and left the room.]

 

[OST: None]

 

_Spend my free time with the others… I’ll give it a shot, I guess. Tarou would know what keeps you alive, after all._

 

[[FREE TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

_I can probably hang out with at least ONE person before we have to go meet at the hangar. Who can I possibly find?_

 

[Move to hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 hub]

 

[There are a few people, like Minami and Takamasa here.]

 

[Move to the Conference Room.]

 

[Hakari and Abed are here. The shutter has been lifted since the last time you were here, permitting a beautiful view of outer space.]

 

[Talk to Hakari]

 

Hakari: Hello, Shin. I trust you are well.

 

_Should I spend some time with Hakari?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Hey, Hakari. Would you like to talk or something?

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Talk? [Sweet smile] Of course I would like to talk, Shin. [Pulling out gavel and playing with it] I have lots of interesting things to say about my time on the bench.

 

_**I spent some time talking with Hakari about her career as a Judge. I’m sure it was all really important and fascinating, but for somebody who doesn’t really have much of an interest in law enforcement, I sometimes found it difficult to stay awake. When she talked about murder cases I listened, though, although if only because those stories might have become more useful later. It wasn’t all about her, though. She also asked a little bit about me; I think she was trying to deduce my talent. We had this back and forth for a few hours.** _

 

Hakari: -And that was the trial I presided over regarding a grisly series of serial killings. I was correct in my judgement; there was no way that particular defendant could have been guilty.

 

Shin: No duh. I don’t think someone like that would’ve been able to pull off such grisly attacks.

 

Hakari: [Flips hair to serious side] Oh really? You think they wouldn’t have been able to stab all those people? Why exactly do you think that?

 

Shin: Well, I mean from what you said they seemed quite small and delicate. It doesn’t take a genius to deduce such a person isn’t the diabolical serial killer.

 

Hakari: [Resting Gavel in hand, eyes closes, stern] People are not often what they seem to be. You can never judge a book by its cover.

 

Shin: Well, that’s true, but somebody that timid? I wouldn’t think they could be a murderer like that.

 

Hakari: Further investigation revealed a collection of bladed implements incredibly similar to the ones used in the killings. [Smacks gavel down] Furthermore, the defendant was hiding deep-set psychological issues and was incredibly unstable. [Smirk] Not unlike the profile that was deduced for the serial killer.

 

Shin: R-really?

 

Hakari: [Nods] Yes. The only reason she was found innocent was the submission of some last minute evidence by a large corporation. That evidence completely acquitted her of charges and she was free to go. [Swishes hair back to sweet side] I guess all I’m trying to say is that you should always get all of the facts before you make your decision. Using first impressions and initial assumptions as evidence is a cowardly and just plain incorrect way of distributing justice. [Giggling] Allow me to say something typical of the bureaucracy; [makes heart with hands] doing the long complicated process of a trial is completely necessary. Without us to uncover every hidden fact there is there would be no justice at all, right?

 

Shin: I guess that is an important part in declaring your verdict. It’s just… shocking that somebody could be harboring such secrets below the surface.

 

Hakari: [Makes heart with hands] Well, let me tell you a story about another trial I presided over. [Smiles] This one had a sweet old woman as the defendant. She was beloved by all her neighbors and her family. She was even so sweet that she brought homemade cookies to her own trial. [Heart with hands] They were delicious, by the way.

 

Shin: And? You wouldn’t be telling me this without a reason.

 

Hakari: [Smile] Killed her husband in cold blood. With an axe, no less.

 

_Jesus!_

 

Shin: Oh my… That’s upsetting. … You must have determined that through a complete examination of ALL the facts, huh?

 

Hakari: [Smile] Correct. That is exactly it. Never leave anything half-explored. That’s my motto.

 

**_I feel like Hakari and I got a little closer today._ **

 

**_After that I finished up with Hakari and went back to my room._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_I’ve still got about thirty minutes left before the meeting that Tarou scheduled. I don’t think I have enough to do anything before it’s time to meet._

 

[Suddenly, there is knocking at the door.]

 

_Huh. Somebody’s here._

 

[Shin activates the intercom.]

 

Shin: Hello?

 

Intercom: It’s Hakari. May I come in?

 

_Hakari? What does she want?_

 

[Shin opens the door and Hakari walks in, her hair already flipped to the “serious” side.]

 

Hakari: [Serious look] Thanks Shin. I have something important I want to speak with you about, as well as something I would like to ask you.

 

Shin: Alright. What is it?

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in palm] It’s regarding Tarou’s little display he’s about to make. I believe he is going to make the suggestion that we form an organized effort to find a way to escape and prevent any murders.

 

Shin: I think that’s likely. What’s wrong with that?

 

Hakari: [Looks to side] I don’t believe I can trust him to lead such an effort. I’ve listened to him up to this point, but I believe I have seen his character; and it is that of either deception or incompetence.

 

_Ouch. Poor Tarou._

 

Hakari: If I am not impressed with his ideas when we meet at the hangar, I will be announcing the formation of my own group to find an escape route.

 

Shin: Your own group? You mean, you don’t want to include Tarou?

 

Hakari: [Sheepish] I am sorry, but I don’t think he would be the best leader in the world. He’s either in league with Monokuma or hopelessly in denial and naive. [Looks to side] That’s quite surprising a quality to find in someone who claims to be a veteran of these games already.

 

_She assessed his personality already? I don’t think Tarou could be that bad… could he? I haven’t really gotten to know him as anything other than caring… But incompetent?_

 

Hakari: [Serious] And that brings me to you, Shin.

 

Shin:  M-me? What do I have to do with this?

 

Hakari: You may not recall, but back when Tarou introduced me to you, he said something like this:

 

[Flashback]

 

Tarou: [Crossed arms] Hakari, is it really necessary? He’s one of us; I am absolutely sure of this.

 

Hakari: [Hesitant] …

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Hey, you can trust ME right, Hakari? As long as I’m trustworthy, you can trust Shin as well.

 

[End flashback]

 

Hakari: That is the exchange that occurred when you refused to tell me your talent, Shin. Tarou told me I could trust you as long as HE was trustworthy.

 

_Uh oh._

 

Hakari: I think you see where I’m going with this.

 

Shin: Yeah. [Sigh] Yeah, I do.

 

Hakari: [Pounding Gavel] I am going to issue a ruling. [Resting gavel in hand] Shin, you do not seem like a bad person, but I am going to be unable to allow you to assist me in looking for an escape route, unless you reveal your talent.

 

Shin: “Reveal my talent,” huh?

 

_She has a weapon in her hand already; that gavel. That’s probably why she came in here without anybody else; she’s already prepared for ‘self-defense’ if I were to go violent._

 

Shin: I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you my talent. It’s just… It’s not something I can reasonably do.

 

Hakari: [Frown] I see. That is unfortunate, Shin.

 

_She doesn’t look like she’s that affected by my choice. Maybe she expected my position? She might just be trying to figure out who’s loyal to Tarou, although my reasons are more based on fear than loyalty._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Hakari: [Swishes hair over to “cute”] Alright, Shin. I think it’s about time to meet Tarou at the hangars, don’t you think?

 

_She changed right back…!_

  
Shin: Y-yeah. I think you’re right.

 

Hakari: [Smiles] Then you lead the way. Let’s move.

 

[Go to crew hallway]

 

_Nobody’s here. I guess they must be all gathering at the Hangar._

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Uchuu, Itami, and Tetsurou are here.]

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] I will go on ahead. You can chat with our friends if you’d like, Shin.

 

[Hakari leaves.]

 

_There’s still a little time left. Maybe I can talk to these guys._

 

[Talk to Uchuu]

 

Uchuu: [Salutes] Well met, Shin! I see you are also attending Captain Tarou’s space meeting today.

 

Shin: “Captain” Tarou? When did he become our captain? I thought that Monokuma was our captain.

 

Uchuu: [Pose] It is more of a title I gave him than a proper one. [Happy] It is representative of my deep faith in my space captain, sir!

 

Shin: You already trust Tarou that much?

 

Uchuu: [Nods] Affirmative. When you’ve been in space training like I have, you have to learn to respect and listen to those with experience. [Sad, summoning helmet] In my rookie days, I was but a young maverick, spurning the advice of my space teachers. Now I know today that experience is the key, you see!

 

Shin: Uh huh… You keep on with that, then.

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Indeed sir! Well, see you at the meeting, space crewmate!

 

[Uchuu went into the hangar.]

 

_What a weird guy. Still, he seems genuinely loyal._

 

[Talk to Itami and Tetsurou]

 

Shin: What are you two doing?

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backward] A-a-ah! You surprised me, Shin!

 

Itami: [Catching him] Hey! Don’t fall, man!

 

_It looks like she caught him._

 

Tetsurou: [Sighing] T-thank you, I-Itami. Who knows what would’ve happened if I fell on my instruments…

 

Itami: [Smiles] You’re welcome, Tetsu! I was just doing what I could.

 

_These two appear to have become fast friends._

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Hey! Don’t surprise him like that! Tetsu scares easily, you know.

 

Shin: Sorry, I just didn’t know he would react like that.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, annoyed] Just don’t do it again, okay? It’s like, the opposite of awesome.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] H-hey Shin, don’t mind her. It was okay, you didn’t mean it.

 

Shin: No, it’s alright… But what WERE you two doing anyway?

 

Itami: [Hands in the hair, happy] Woohoo! Tetsu was just showing me all his cool weather monitoring equipment! It’s so awesome! [Taps side of head] As a woman of science, I was thoroughly impressed.

 

Tetsurou: [Embarrassed] Oh, shucks. Thanks…

 

Shin: Hey, I think the meeting’s about to begin. Let’s go in.

 

Itami: Alright. Come on, Tetsu!

 

Tetsurou: [Checking computers] Wait a second… [Confident] Let’s go!

 

_**After that, the three of us went inside the hangar.** _

 

**_Everybody was here, assembled on the metal walkways that hung over the bottom floor of the hangar. I could barely see him, but Tarou was standing in front of one of the futuristic vehicles that I had observed when I came here yesterday._ **

 

Tarou: [Big grin] Alright, is everybody here?

 

Kaguya: [Sleepy, grumpy] Yeah, everyone’s made it. It’s not exactly hard to get lost in this stupid place.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] S-someone got woken up. Sorry to disturb you, Kaguya.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Whatever.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking to side, mad] So, you said we should meet as a group to discuss ideas for escape? What’s your brilliant idea?

 

Tarou: [Smile] I’m glad you asked, Ittetsu. [Big grin] This hangar… what do you think these giant metal pod things are?

 

_“What they are?”_

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling notes] Hmmm… I need to solve for “pod,” huh?

 

Masaka: [Nervously] Um, perhaps they’re giant refrigerators?

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] …

 

Maska: [Distraught] Ah! Nevermind…

 

Ittetsu: [Putting away fan]

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Perhaps they are giant cauldrons for concocting insidious hexes!

 

Ittetsu: [Hand over chin] Could be.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] How come you listen to her explanation and not mine…?

 

Abed: [Intrigued] Can you please cut to the chase, Tarou? What do you believe these are?

 

Tarou: [Smile, peace sign] Well, I think they are-

 

Uchuu: [Ecstatic] OH!!! I KNOW!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] H-hey!

 

Uchuu: [Ecstatic] I am incredibly sorry, Captain, but it has occurred to me what these pods must be! [Pose] They are escape pods!

 

Takamasa: [Twirling gavel] “Escape pods?” You mean like from famous movies and stuff?

 

Uchuu: [Nods] Exactly. [Summoning helmet] These things will help us return to Earth for ourselves without the help of that troublesome Ursa lifeform!

 

Tarou: [Big grin] Exactly. We need to use these escape pods to get back to Earth.

 

Takamasa: [Friendly pointing] Uh huh! I see!

 

Minami: [Tapping forehead with map] But sir, then what of Earth? It would still be contaminated most foully, will it not?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] H-ha ha! Yesterday… We still have no unbiased proof that the Earth really is post-apocalyptic!

 

Abed: [Raising eyebrow] Again you contradict yourself. You confirmed that the Earth was in a bad situation last time.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] B-but the last time I was there it was improving! A-and Monokuma has told us that plenty of time has passed since we were knocked out.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Seems like a fairly weak argument.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Ha… ha…

 

_Tarou only seems to have one objective; to escape the space station with no murders committed. It’s understandable; he’s been to two of these insane games already. But everyone else… I think everyone else really wants to save the Earth; even if they’re still hesitant to believe that it’s Earth, everybody is just waiting for the decisive proof that confirms it. Even I… sort of feel like saving Earth might be more of a priority than escaping this killing game, as weird as it sounds. I just can’t leave my home in that state._

 

Uchuu: [Mad, steaming] Hello, fellow crewmates! Even if the space planet is in ruins, don’t you think we should still give these space pods a thorough examination!?

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in palm, contemplative] True enough, Uchuu. We would still probably need to use these to escape regardless, so we should investigate them further.

 

Hozumi: [Rolling up sleeve] Alright, leave it to me, hoss. I’ll check for clues.

 

_More outdated detective lingo._

 

[Hozumi approached the side of one of the pods.]

 

Hozumi: Hey, lookit! I’ve found somethin’.

 

Itami: [Overwhelmingly happy] Oh, already? That’s so awesome!

 

[The camera pans over to the side of the pod. There’s a number pad and a small screen.]

 

Hozumi: Looks like a passcode is needed to get inside these things.

 

Kimiko: A passcode, huh? Let me try! Numbers are really my thing.

 

[Camera returns to normal.]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Appears] Hey hey hey! Do you really think you should be playing around with forces you don’t understand?’

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Y-you! Monokuma!

 

Tetsurou: [Biting lip nervously] Come on, come on. Don’t fall down this time…

 

Itami: [Curtsey] I’ll catch ya if you do!

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Puhuhu… Y’know, it pleases me to know that you still have hope for escape in such a dire situation such as this.

 

Kaguya: [Grumpy] Oh, does it now?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Of course! That way, it will be more satisfying to crush you all into the bitterest reaches of despair!

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Cut to the chase, idiot. Why are you here right now?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I was about to stop you guys from making a ‘beary’ bad choice.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Damn… That was a good one.

 

Monokuma: So hey. Do you see those black things hanging over the walkway leading to each of these pods?

 

[The camera pans to accommodate. There are several things that resemble large black tubes hanging over the entrance to each of the pods.]

 

_Hey… I didn’t see those before. How could I not have noticed them?_

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Of course I can see them. What about them?

 

Monokuma: [Embarrassed] Y’see, it’s sort of a security countermeasure.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling gavel] Security? Of what kind?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I’m glad you asked. [Back turned] Those are laser cannons.

 

Uchuu: [Ecstatic] L-laser cannons!? This is like the Sci-Fi adventure of which I’ve always dreamed of! In space!

 

Ittetsu: [Losing patience] Oh great. Another fake technology that gets to exist in this crazy place.

 

Itami: [Thoughtful] Actually, lasers are quite real.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Shaddup. The point is that there’s no way he’s telling the truth.

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Y’know, I’m really annoyed by how arbitrarily skeptic you always are. I’ve done nothing but show that I have incredible power and resources, and you STILL doubt me.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking to the side] I don’t listen to mad men; I hit them with my fan.

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in hand] Continue with your point, Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: [Turned, paw arm] Gladly! Let me explain the details of this security system. [Neutral] Simply put, if you try to input the passcode into this number pad but even get a single digit wrong… [Laughing] Puhuhuhu~! Then the laser cannon will vaporize you!

 

_What?! Vaporize us?_

 

Kimiko: [Backing away] Suddenly, I feel like it might be better to back off, y’know?

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] I-is that all you have to deter me, Monokuma!? Empty threats?

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] “Empty threats?”

 

[OST: None.]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] “Empty threats?” “Empty threats?” “Empty threats?” “Empty threats? “Empty threats?” “Empty threats?” “Empty threats?” “Empty threats?”

 

_**Suddenly I became very nervous.** _

 

Monokuma: [Paws up, angry] “EMPTY THREATS!?” I’ll show ya just how empty my threats are!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

[The camera changes to a view of the cannon and the walkway. Suddenly, a blast of light fires out of the cannon, cutting through the center of the walkway below and heating the metal around the hole to red-hot levels. Seconds later, after the blast of light dissipates, the walkway is red-hot and sizzling noises are heard. Suddenly, it breaks off the rest of the walkway and falls to the floor below with a clattering noise. Afterwards, the camera returns to normal.]

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] There we go! I activated that one remotely. [Annoyed] Satisfied?

 

Ittetsu: [Dumbfounded] W-w-w-w-what….?

 

Masaka: [Frightened[ Oh my!

 

_That walkway… it’s not even there anymore. There’s no way we’ll ever get in those pods now…_

 

Tarou: [Sad] M-monokuma! How could you put in such a cruel system?

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] I don’t need you kids snooping in places you don’t belong. [Turned, paw up] If you really want to leave, then I’ve already given you all my condition; kill somebody else!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses, nervous] Killing each other…

 

Takamasa: [Pushing fingers together, nervous] I-I can’t risk that, you know!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] N-n-nobody is going to kill each other! We’re going to escape!

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed, thinking] Hmmm…

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You can keep thinking that if you’d like, Tarou. But the fact remains that you’re not getting inside any of these pods unless you can figure out the passcode.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] … D-darn it….

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Well, I guess you could always try guessing it… [Chuckling] But since it’s 50 digits long, I’d suggest you look into other ways to escape.

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backwards] F-FIFTY DIGITS!?

 

Tarou: [Sad] What the hell!?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] Fifty digits… That’s… [Proudly showing off notes] 1,125,899,906,842,624 possible combinations!

 

Ittetsu: [Over-exaggerated reaction] That doesn’t help us at AAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!

 

Kimiko: [Pout] Man, whatever. I take back what I said about you being cute, then.

 

Ittetsu: [Neutral] … Wait, what?

 

_That’s what I thought earlier as well…  But more importantly, there’s no way that we’re ever going to luckily guess our way through._

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Well, I hope you all have a better grasp of your situation, now. [Chuckling] Have a despairing day! Puhuhuhuhu~!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: None]

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Guys… we can still escape. T-there’s still a way out…

 

Uchuu: [Sweating] R-right you are, captain. Of course there is.

 

Hozumi: [Playing with handcuffs] Yeah! I’ll force that bear to cough up that passcode! Don’t worry.

 

_Tarou looks as if he’s about to start crying. I wonder if he thinks he’s failed._

 

Tarou: We need… to escape…. Let’s all work together to achieve that goal. Maybe we can try the pad and get miraculously lucky...

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Hakari: [Bringing gavel down] No. Overruled.

 

Tarou: [Shocked] Huh!?

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in hand, contemplative] Tarou, I pronounce you as incompetent. Your one-track mind regarding the situation has simply revealed dead-ends and more upsetting news.

 

Uchuu: [Pointing, helmet on] Hey! You can’t talk that way about our space captain!

 

Hakari: I think I may. [Flipping hair to cute, making heart with hand] Tell me, has he really done anything all that great for us besides saving Hozumi?

 

_Her smile… When she does it like that, it seems very cruel. I wonder how many defendants she’s sentenced to death with that smile._

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Hey! YOU were the one who stood up for him when the funny guy said it was possibly fake!

 

Hakari: [Tilted smile] Well, I was simply trying to see what all sides thought about the issue at the time. [Flips hair back to serious, glare] And I see that Tarou’s one-track efforts are not going to save our home planet. So, I have decided that I will leave this “meeting” of his; all that remains here is the possibility of being cooked by those lasers, which I would rather not be.

 

Minami: [Clutching map tightly] Yeah! I agree with you!

 

Hakari: [Declarative] Tomorrow morning I will be announcing my plan for the future; I don’t plan to have anybody die, but I don’t think our greatest goal here is escaping. [Pointing with gavel] Our greatest goal is restoring our planet and defeating Monokuma! I believe we need new leadership in this endeavor, and I don’t think any of you oppose me in this regard.

 

_**A majority of the group shouted out in support. Tarou looked on in disbelief.** _

 

Hakari: [Switching to cute, smile] That is all. I hope I can count on you all to meet with me, tomorrow.

 

_She just usurped Tarou’s position as “leader” of the group. That took no time at all._

 

_**After that, everybody dispersed. Uchuu and Hozumi grabbed Tarou up by his shoulders and walked him back to his room; he was physically drained. Other than that, everybody seemed to be in a good mood as they left, looking forward to what Hakari had in store tomorrow. I guess she must have good judgement in what to do next; she is a judge, after all.** _

 

_**Me, however, I left the meeting feeling rather confused and unsure. I know that Hakari won’t include me in her group, and I feel rather bad for Tarou. I really hope that this isn’t too hard on the guy; I don’t think he really is in league with Monokuma. I think he might just be being misunderstood. I went back to my room and stewed with these feelings for a while.** _

 

[Shin’s room opens up before him.]

 

_There’s still probably enough time for me to hang out with one more person before nighttime. I think I’ll do that before bed; I can’t just spend all my time hanging around in my room._

 

[[FREE TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to hallway]

 

[Hozumi and Takamasa are here.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 hub.]

 

[Minami and Abed are here.]

 

[Move to Zero-G Room.]

 

[Uchuu and Mei are here.]

 

[Talk to Mei]

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kehehehehe! A mortal approaches the mighty and terrible Mei Ooba! I wonder what sort of fortune he seeks…

 

_Should I spend some time with Mei?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Do you want to… hang out with me, Mei?

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] “Hang out?” You mean like with nooses? How macabre!

 

Shin: N-no! Just the regular kind of hanging out.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] People often request the other kind with witches more, but whatever you wish! Keheheheh!

 

_**I spent some time with Mei as she rambled about being a witch and terrorizing the people. I wondered exactly how much of it was true; she seemed to be dramatizing it a fair bit to fit in with her witch persona. Still, since she’s such an engaging and charismatic storyteller, I have to admit that I was captivated for every second of it. Although I still don’t believe her when she told me she turned a dog into a giant frog named “Spotty” and rode it into Tokyo Tower to cause mayhem. I feel like I would have probably heard of something like that.** _

 

Mei: [Cackling] And those are some of the stories of the great Mei Ooba! Are you trembling in your boots yet, mortal?

 

Shin: Yeah, I’m absolutely terrified.

 

_Except not really. I noticed one thing throughout all her stories though is that she always seems very proud of her work… I should ask._

 

Shin: So why’d you want to become a witch, anyway?

 

Mei: [Confused] What kind of question is that?

 

Shin: Well, it’s just that in all the fairy tales and fables the witch is always an ugly mythic creature that plagues the city or kidnaps the princess and gets killed by the hero at the end of the story. Why would you want the role of the person who gets constantly beaten?

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] Oy! The witch isn’t always beaten in fairy tales. A couple of the witches in “The Wizard of Oz” survive!

 

Shin: I don’t know much about that one, but aren’t they supposed to be “good witches?”

 

Mei: [Cackling] No such thing! A witch is a witch.

 

Shin: You haven’t answered my question. Why would you want to be something that always gets beaten by the hero? Wouldn’t you want to be the hero or the princess he saves instead?

 

Mei: [Deep frown] The princess? Why would I want to be the princess?

 

_She seems rather offended by the notion that she could be like the princess._

 

Mei: Princesses… [Toothy grin] What good is being a princess when you could be a witch instead? Kehehehehe!!

 

_She recovered from that quickly enough._

 

Mei: Enough about princesses! [Pointing with broomstick] How about I give you a ride on my broom instead?

 

Shin: A broomstick ride? Indoors?

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Sure! Let me show you how!

 

_**After that, she began shooing me away with the broom. It was really uncomfortable; those bristles are sharper than you’d think.** _

 

Shin: Ow! Ow!

 

Mei: Get! Shoo!

 

Shin: O-okay! See you later…

 

_**That was uncomfortable… Still, I feel like Mei and I grew a little bit closer today.** _

 

_**After that I went back to my room. There wasn’t much time left in the day, so I decided to just wait it out until nighttime.** _

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Bing-bong-bing~!]

 

[The monitor flips on, showing Monokuma.]

 

Monokuma: This is a message from your captain, ensigns. It is now 10 PM; nighttime. It’s none of my business what you do after dark, but you might want to lock your doors and go to bed! You never know who might be planning to kill you! Remember, in space, nobody can hear you scream!

 

[The monitor flips off.]

 

_**That’s reassuring… not. Still, I hope Tarou’s doing okay. I’m even more worried about him now that Hakari has announced her opposition to his leadership. I guess I’ll have to stand with him, since Hakari has already said she doesn’t want me in her group if she doesn’t know my talent.** _

 

_**Looks like I’ll be sticking with him for a while; luckily as long as me and him are the only ones who know my talent, I should be safe. Hakari says she also plans on not letting anyone die, so that’s good… Survival… is the top priority. I can’t forget that; with my talent slipping up for only a second could be a dire mistake.** _

 

_**Still… this place… those pods, the replicator, and all the other strange stuff here. It’s so alien to me compared to back home. Even if it’s a ruined Earth, I still think I would feel more at home there than here. This place is just so cold, hard, and unfeeling… Monokuma said this was a space station, but who in the world could possibly ever agree to living here?** _

 

_**And after that, I fell into a sleep.** _

 

_**….** _

 

_**…….** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: Space is big. I mean, it’s REALLY big.

 

Monokuma: Like, you could take a million billion Monokumas, tape them together, and then line up a million billion of THOSE together and not even make it halfway through.

 

Monokuma: That’s just how big it is.

 

Monokuma: When you think of how big and vast it is, be sure to remember that the only planet we’ve found to have intelligent life is ours.

 

Monokuma: Space is so vast. There’s so much room for possibility and so many things that could’ve formed out there.

 

Monokuma: And yet we’re the only one like us. It kind of makes us seem like we don’t belong compared to the rest of space; we’re nothing like the rest of it.

 

Monokuma: I mean, you’d think that since there’s so much out there, there’d definitely be something like Earth, right? Wrong.

 

Monokuma: Earth and its life are the only type of its kind in space.

 

Monokuma: I guess that means that mankind was just an accident, huh? Puhuhuhu~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first full day on the Kumet. Now, as for next free time the votes are for Itami, Abed, and Chishio as priority. But I want to ask that you refrain from posting free-time suggestions on this chapter; having free-time votes run two parts before they show up makes it so when the class trial starts, people's votes will become null. I'd like to avoid this, so that's why I'm disabling free-time votes until next chapter. I hope you can understand.
> 
> In the meantime, please don't stop commenting if you have any thoughts, theories, comments, or criticisms, I'd love to hear them. Your responses keep me going and help me get every chapter out faster. Thank you for reading!


	4. Ch. 1- Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Daily Life Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest chapter is here! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Again, thanks to BBlader1 for proofreading.

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Shin’s room opens up before you.]

 

_Another day on this space station from hell. I guess I should go get myself some breakfast._

**_I took a few minutes to shower and use the restroom before heading to the replicator room to get some breakfast._ **

 

[Move to hallway.]

 

_Nobody around this time. They must all be getting breakfast._

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

_If I’m going to get breakfast, I should actually GET breakfast first._

[Move to Replicator Room. Tarou, Chishio, and Hozumi are here.]

 

Tarou: [Grin] Ah! Friend Shin. Good morning.

 

Shin: Hey Tarou. Are you okay?

 

Hozumi: [Defensive] Hey, who are you to ask him that!? What is this, an inquisition?

 

Tarou: [Nervous grin] H-Hozumi, please. Shin is our friend; there is no need for you to be so protective of me.

 

Hozumi: [Embarrassed] Eh… Sorry boss. Can’t help it, see?

 

Chishio: [Dramatically removing sunglasses] Don’t be so paranoid; there’s no reason for you to live in-terror! … Gate.

 

Hozumi: [Pulling out handcuffs] I should arrest you for that joke.

 

Chishio: [Annoyed surprise] H-hey!

 

Tarou: [Nervous grin] Now, Hozumi. We have to be accepting and stick together, okay?

 

Shin: “Stick together?”

 

Tarou: [Nods] Ittetsu told me that anybody that supports me has to sit alone. Hozumi and Chishio are two such people.

 

Hozumi: [Nods] You seem like a pretty straight cat, hoss. I’ll stick around you for now.

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] I thought you seemed like a pretty nice guy, and that Hakari chick honestly kinda scares me, so I thought I’d join up with you.

 

_Looks like Tarou will be fine after all. He’s got his own friends to support him already._

 

Shin: … And I guess I’m included too? Because Hakari won’t accept me as apart of her “group?”

 

Tarou: [Nods, Nervous grin] Sorry, friend. It seems you’ve been roped into hanging out with the “unpopular kids.”

 

_Looks like I’ll be hanging out with Tarou and his gang when it comes to looking for a way out. I hope the other kids don’t shun me, though; I still wanted to talk to a few of them. In any case, I don’t really mind hanging with Tarou. Hozumi’s a little loud, but she’s proven to be loyal. Chishio tries WAY too hard to befriend people with his overbearing personality, but doesn’t seem like a bad guy. Besides them, there’s also…_

Shin: Hey, where’s Uchuu? He’s going to stick by your side as well, right?

 

Tarou: [Smile] I’d think he probably would. [Nervous grin] It’s just that I haven’t seen him at all today. We’re trying to find him so we can tell him about everything that’s happened, you see.

 

Shin: Oh, alright. Do you want me to help find him?

 

Tarou: If it isn’t too much trouble. Hozumi said that she saw him hanging around the Zero-G room, so we should check there first.

 

Shin: Alright, let’s go check it out.

 

Hozumi: [Cross] ...Hey, why don’t I order you fellas some breakfast while you find the spaceman? Then ya don’t have to waste time ordering it when ya get back.

 

Tarou: [Grin] Hey, that’s a great idea, Hozumi! You do that; we’ll find Uchuu and be back before you know it.

 

Hozumi: Right.

 

Chishio: [Smirk] Alright! You get “rice” to doing that!

 

[Silence.]

 

Chishio: [Exasperated] C-come on. The least you guys could do is fake liking my jokes…

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] S-sorry friend. They’re just… You’re great.

 

Hozumi: [Sigh] Okay. See ya in a few minutes.

 

_**Tarou, Chishio, and I walked to the Zero-G room together.** _

 

[The Zero-G room opens up. It’s basically the same as before, but there’s a clipboard on the reception desk.]

 

Shin: Hey, that clipboard wasn’t there before.

 

Tarou: Yeah, it wasn’t. I wonder what it says. [Grabbing it up] Let me see. It’s… a sign in sheet.

 

Chishio: [Puzzled] A sign-in sheet? For what?

 

Tarou: [Shrugging] The Zero-G Chamber, I’d guess. Here, have a look at it yourself.

 

[An image of the clipboard is displayed. It has three columns; one for the name, one for the check-in time, and one for the check-out time.]

 

Tarou: [Thinking] It looks like Uchuu signed in here. His name’s written, but with no sign out.

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] Looks like he’s still around. I bet he’s right beyond that door, too!

 

[Chishio grabs the handle of the door to the large, green, cylindrical “Zero-G Chamber” and opens it.]

 

Chishio: Open up!

 

_**And there, from behind Chishio, I saw one of the most impossible, amazing things I’d ever had seen.** _

 

[Screen of the inside of the Zero-G Chamber, which is surprisingly cramped, but very tall. There is an air vent on the wall. Uchuu is suspended in the air in a kind of swimming pose, wearing a skintight black and green bodysuit. He’s floating several feet off the ground with no supports while Tarou, Shin, and Chishio look on in awe.]

 

[OST: Ms. Monomi’s Practice Lesson]

 

Uchuu: C-crewmates! You should have knocked!

 

Tarou: Ye gods!

 

Shin: W-w-what the…?

 

Chishio: No way… That can’t be real, can it? There’s gotta be strings attached. I’m going to  check. [Steps further into the chamber]

 

Uchuu: W-what!? Halt! Don’t come any closer!

 

[Suddenly Uchuu drops from the air and hits the ground with a thud. Thankfully. the ground in the chamber is padded, but he is still dazed.]

 

Uchuu: Space ouch…

 

Chishio: Huh? What happened?

 

[The scene returns to normal]

 

Uchuu: [Rubbing jaw] This space-chamber… you can turn off the artificial gravity in it.

 

Chishio: [Pulling off sunglasses] W-how? No joke?

 

Uchuu: Yeah… No fooling. Monokuma taught me how.

 

Tarou: [Grin] Wow, that is AMAZING! What a cool place for relaxation this must be!

 

Shin: That’s… admittedly pretty cool.

 

_Although, I guess I didn’t know what else you’d use a “Zero-G room” for other than Zero-G. Still, that doesn’t make it less awesome._

 

Uchuu: [Ecstatic] Yeah! It is very cool, crewmate! I’m going to incorporate it into my daily routine!

 

Tarou: So, how exactly does it work?

 

Uchuu: Well, to start it you have to press that space-button on the space-wall!

 

[The camera moves to show the button.]

 

Uchuu: Pressing that activates and deactivates the Zero-G in the chamber!

 

Shin: Cool, but then why did it turn off when Chishio walked in?

 

[Camera returns to normal.]

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Monokuma told me because the chamber is so small, there is only enough room for one person at a time. As such, there is a heartbeat detector in this room!

 

Chishio: [Doing a spot-on impression of Uchuu] It detects… heartbeats?

 

Uchuu: [Thinking] ... [Nods] Correct. If it detects the presence of more than one in the room it will automatically shut off. [Motioning to his attire] Also, there is only one of these.

 

Tarou: [Thoughtful] What it is, exactly?

 

Uchuu: [Pose] It’s a Zero-G Suit! It’s skintight, so it keeps all my insides in place; it’s the pinnacle of Zero-G safety! I found it in one of this room’s cabinets, where I also found that clipboard and stored my regular spacesuit.

 

Chishio: [Doing a silly voice] Eh, whatever. In any case, I’m sorry I caused you to fall.

 

Uchuu: [Smile] It is alright, Chishio. [Confused] But why are you here?

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Chishio joined our group! [Emotionless] … We have a group now.

 

Uchuu: [Thinking] I see. [Smile] It’s okay, but next time, pay attention to the little light on the door handle.

 

Shin: Light on the door handle?

 

Uchuu: Did you not see it? It glows red when the room is in use, and green when it is not!

 

Tarou: [Grin] Hey, that’s some useful info! Thank you so much, Friend Uchuu.

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Think nothing of it, my glorious space captain!

 

Tarou: Heh heh. [Dejected] Although… we have some less enjoyable news for you regarding our little “group.”

 

Uchuu: Really? Related to how we’re now a group?

 

Tarou: [Nods] Yeah. Come on. Change out of that outfit, back in to your regular clothes, and I’ll break the news to you, friend.

 

Uchuu: [Saluting] Alright, captain! I’ll be right there! [Cold sweat] Just… give me a moment to change back into my space suit, sir.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Sure. Take all the time you need.

 

_**We went back to the cafeteria, where Hozumi had ordered us all breakfast, and waited for Uchuu to arrive so we could tell him.** _

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin.]

 

[Cafeteria opens up. Three of the tables have been pushed together to create one long table, and the other table sits alone, with a lone stool sat aside it so a fifth person can also fit at the table. Everyone but Kaguya, Hozumi, and Uchuu are sitting at the long table. Hozumi is sitting at the small table with rice set out in front of each seat.]

 

_Looks like most everyone’s here. I don’t see Kaguya; she must have gone back to sleep, I guess._

 

_**We sat down at the table with Hozumi.** _

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Hey. Did ya find the spaceman?

 

Tarou: [Smile] Yes indeed. He should be any minute.

 

Chishio: [Pulling off sunglasses] He’s… out of this world!

 

Hozumi: [Getting annoyed] …

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Heh heh. Chishio, you never fail to impress with your… unique sense of humor.

 

Hozumi: [Grumbling] Yeah, it’s unique alright.

 

Chishio: [Goofy voice] Hyuk! Thanks, Tarou! Guhuhuhuh!

 

_What a weird conversation this is._

 

_**We sat there and ate our breakfast for a while, when suddenly Hakari stands up on the opposite table.** _

 

Hakari: [Bringing gavel down] Attention! May I have your attention?

 

Shin: Huh?

 

Tarou: Oh?

 

Hozumi: [Getting out handcuffs] What’s that broad want?

 

Hakari: [Closed eyes, “cute” hairflip] I want to say to those of you in “Group B”...

 

_Group B? So are they not even considering us apart of the same group as them anymore? That’s kind of cruel; we’re all stuck in this mess together, after all._

 

Hakari: … we will not discriminate against you and your group, we are just simply asking that you look for your escape route yourselves. We will not avoid you and we look to be on good terms with all of you, we just are afraid of potential sabotage.

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Come on, you have to realize that if Tarou was gonna kill any of us, he would’ve already! Stop with the fancy talk and just accept him, capiche!?

 

Hakari: [Smile] Hozumi, if you’d like to defect over to the other side, you may at any time. We will accept you with open arms. [Serious] And same goes for you, Shin. We discussed this already.

 

_She still wants me to tell everyone my talent…_

 

Hakari: [Smiling, turning to the entranceway] Same goes for you, Uchuu.

 

_Huh? Uchuu’s here?_

 

_**I turned my head and Uchuu was indeed standing in the doorway.** _

 

Uchuu: [Rubbing Jaw] It appears my journey through space has brought me into contact with Einstein’s Theory of Relativity. Things have really changed overnight.

 

Chishio: [Waving, doing accurate Uchuu impression] Space-crewmate! We’ve been waiting for you!

 

Uchuu: [Summoning helmet, walking over] Ah, it is the one with the extraterrestrial sense of humor! How are you doing, my incomprehensible friend?

 

Chishio: [Under breath] I liked my humor...

 

_Well, of course you do. It’s your humor._

 

Hakari: That is all I wanted to say. [Sits back down]

 

Uchuu: [Rubbing chin] So, what is going on? Chishio and Shin have joined us, and Hakari seems to have kept her space-promise?

 

Tarou: [Nods] Yes, that’s true. She came in this morning rallied everybody up into her own little group. It wasn’t long before Ittetsu started saying that not only should I be excluded from this group, so should everyone who supported me.

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] How unfortunate.

 

Shin: I have a question, actually. Did she say anything about me? Hakari, I mean?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Did she? Not particularly. She only said that you would be in my group as well, nothing really more than that. She also did say you two discussed already…

 

Shin: Yeah, we did. I’m not interested, though.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Alright! Well, thanks for sticking with me, Shin. [Grin] And thanks to the rest of you as well. Hozumi, Uchuu, Chishio… It means a great deal to me that you would all stick around with me even though I’ve become a pariah of sorts. Thank you so much!

 

Shin: Thanks, Tarou.

 

Uchuu: [Salute, smile] Please do not mention it, Space Captain Tanaka Tarou! You are a great man, for sure! I would follow you to the ends of spacetime!

 

Chishio: [Pulling off sunglasses] Hey, it takes one to Tarou one!

 

_…_

 

Chishio: … Like, “to know.” That was the pun. I replaced “to know” with “Tarou.”

 

Hozumi: [Suspicious glance] Yeah, sure thing hoss. You’re welcome. Why don’t we focus on eating breakfast now? Then we go look for ways out or whatever.

 

Tarou: [Smile] Sounds good to me, Hozumi!

 

Chishio: [Eureka] Sounds great to me as well!

 

Shin: Alright, then let’s do that!

 

Uchuu: Affirmative! Let’s eat.

 

_**We ate breakfast together. And I have to say, I was feeling kind of alienated and alone ever since I got to the Kumet, but eating breakfast at a table with my group… it made me feel like I belonged there, you know?** _

__

_**After breakfast, we split up. Tarou, Uchuu, and Hozumi said they were going to look around for a way out, but Chishio and I said that we’d be better off relaxing. Tarou permitted us; he said that being casual and making friends is a good use of your time during these killing games. He even said that we should reach out to the other group if we want. I don’t think he’s actually mad at them for excluding us from the group; I guess he really is the Ultimate Friend if he can be that forgiving.** _

__

_**I went back to my room to figure out what I could do next.** _

__

_I’ve got nothing to do right now. Maybe I should hang out with someone?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move to hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to cafeteria]

 

[Itami and Minami are here.]

 

[Talk to Itami.]

 

Itami: [Curtsey] Yo, Shin. I’m sorry about excluding you from our group, but Hakari said we had to. I feel bad about it.

 

_Hmmm… Something about Itami looks slightly different today. Something about her eyes? Were they always brown? Oh, well._

_Should I spend free-time with Itami?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Hey, Itami… Do you wanna hang out today?

 

Itami: [Pulling on lapels] Uh, I’m going to be a little busy. I’m going to be making rounds to ensure that everybody is healthy, and I’m going to heal their wounds!

 

_No rest for the Ultimate Healer, it seems._

 

Shin: I can follow you around while you heal people. I can even be your assistant, if you’d like me too.

 

Itami: [Thoughtful] Uhhhh…. [Overwhelmingly happy] Sure! Let’s go perform some awesomeness!

 

_**I spent a few hours with Itami, walking around the space station looking for anyone who had any scrapes or bruises and watching Itami heal them with her incredible talent. Honestly, I still can’t believe she has such a power; she uses it so casually all of the time. And she has no qualms about using it for even the most minor stuff too; she really is an Ultimate. After she made her rounds, she was pretty tired.** _

 

Itami: [Wiping sweat from brow] Whooo! I am TIRED. Being that cool can really take a lot out of a girl, you know?

 

Shin: You should take a rest, you know? You definitely deserve it.

 

Itami: [Overwhelmingly happy] Heh. I think I will. Thanks for helping me out today, Shin.

 

Shin: You’re welcome, but I didn’t really do much besides keep you company while you did this.

 

Itami: [Strikes a pose] Hey, you did all you could, and that’s important!

 

Shin: You’re just saying that.

 

Itami: [Serious expression] Real talk with me for a moment?

 

_Woah… She can make a scary face when she wants to._

 

Shin: Sure.

 

Itami: [Proud] If you can do anything at all to help someone, you should do it. Even if that thing is small, they’d really appreciate it. If you just sit by and do nothing, but you have the ability TO help someone… [Serious expression] … well then, you’re just an awful, terrible person.

 

Shin: I… see.

 

Itami: [Proud] That’s why whenever I can, I try to help someone. Because if it’s in your power to help someone, and you don’t… [Pulling on lapels] … then that’s just wrong, isn’t it?

 

Shin: From a certain point of view… Yeah, that is wrong.

 

Itami: [Smile] See, you agree with me! [Pulling on lapels] When we went around today, I sensed the same feeling with you. You always tried to help wherever you could, and I really admire that. [Overwhelmingly happy] That was super awesome!

 

Shin: Thanks, Itami!

 

**_After that, I walked Itami back to her room. From hearing her thoughts, I’m really intrigued by the way that she thinks. I waved goodbye to her and we went her separate ways. I don’t know if all that healing drains her physically or not, but regardless she earned it for all the good she did today._ **

****

_**I feel like Itami and I grew closer today.** _

__

_**After that I went back to my room.** _

 

_I still have nothing to do. Who else should I spend time with?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to Conference Room.]

 

[Abed and Hakari are here.]

 

[Talk to Abed.]

 

Abed: [Crossed arms, eyebrow raised] Yes, can I do something for you?

 

_Should I spend time with Abed?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Would you like to hang out, Abed?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed, contemplative] I… would. [Smirk] I’m sorry for the splitting of the groups, by the way. Trust me, I was firmly against Hakari when she suggested it, but I suppose it will just have to be that way for now. I’ll try to talk to the others about it.

 

Shin: It’s okay for now, Abed. Take your time; I’m beginning to like spending my time with Tarou and the others. For now, let’s just talk.

 

Abed: As you wish.

 

_**I spoke with Abed for a while, asking him about his life in Farao and what it’s like traveling so much. At first I was hoping that I wasn’t being too rude, but after a while he started to open up a little more. It was really interesting, since it was like having a Q &A with a big politician or something.** _

 

Abed: [Hands on hips, smiling] … And then she says “But I only had half a mule!”

 

Shin: Heh! That’s pretty good.

 

Abed: Those Novoselicians are rather good at humor, Shin. It’s always a nice place to visit.

 

Shin: You’re lucky, getting to travel to all these exotic places as much as you do. Is that why you chose to be an ambassador?

 

Abed: [Normal] …

 

Shin: What? Did I say something wrong?

 

Abed: [Raised eyebrow] “Chose?” Why “chose?”

 

Shin: Well, Tarou said that your family was ruling class, right? I would assume you got to choose what you did with your life, right?

 

Abed: [Looking to side] …

 

Abed: That’s… a reasonable assumption.

 

Shin: I’m sorry, I didn’t hit a nerve, did I?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] No. You did not, it’s just that nobody ever correctly assumes that I chose the ambassador position.

 

Shin: So you DID choose it, then? But why would that surprise anybody?

 

Abed: [Smirk] Traditionally, children in my family fight amongst themselves for glamorous positions like the king or a visier. Nobody wants to bother with a arduous job like ambassador. It’s just not as glamorous as any of those other positions.

 

Shin: I… see? Then why did you choose it? Or is that too personal?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] ...

 

Abed: [Back turned] I… had something to find. I couldn’t abandon it.

 

_“Something to find?” What was he looking for?_

 

Abed: [Turns back around, arms crossed] Thank you for speaking with me, Shin, but I think I’m done for now. I’ll see you later.

 

_That was sudden…_

 

Shin: Um, okay. Catch you later then, Abed.

 

_**Abruptly, Abed left. It was kind of a surprise to me, to be honest. I thought he was really opening up to me a minute ago, but now I’m kind of left speechless and dumbfounded; he just left. I can only wonder what he was looking for and why it was such a personal issue to him.** _

__

_**Still, I feel like I understand Abed a little better now.** _

__

_**After that, I was on my way back to my room when I hear commotion coming from the hangar. I went to check it out and that’s when I saw it…** _

 

_W-what in the world!?_

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

[Scene of the ground floor of the hangar; Hozumi is holding Chishio up against one of the walls. Chishio is struggling while Hozumi tries to put him in her handcuffs, Uchuu is standing a few feet off. Itami and Takamasa, who were nearby, are looking down from the railing at them.]

 

Chishio: Ow...! What are you doing!?

 

Hozumi: Quit struggling, slimeball. I know that you’re planning on going all Benedict Arnold on us!

 

Chishio: What are you talk about-Oof!

 

Shin: What’s going on!? Why is Hozumi attacking Chishio!?

 

Takamasa: Idunnotheywerejusttalkingandthensuddenly-!!! [Panting]

 

Itami: I don’t know! I didn’t see!

 

Uchuu: Our crewmates are fighting! Somebody go get Captain Tarou!

 

Itami: Okay!  I’ll go get him!

 

[Itami ran out the doorway.]

 

Takamasa: T-this isn’t good! I was just walking by, and then this happens!? Oh man… I don’t want to be a witness to the first friggin’ murder on this stupid station!

 

Hozumi: This ain’t gonna be a murder! I’m just taking this Benedict in for questioning, see?

 

Uchuu: Crewmate Shin! Takamasa! Please come down and help me resolve this situation peacefully!

 

Takamasa: O-okay!

 

Shin: Alright!

 

[The scene switches back to normal.]

 

_**Takamasa and I climbed down the metal rungs to the bottom of the hangar. There were a few pods down here as well, but it was mostly bare. The mangled heap of the metal platform that was shot by the lasers.** _

__

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Uchuu: [Nervous; wearing helmet] T-thank you for responding, crewmates! It is especially nice that even a mutineer from Group A has come to our aid!

 

_Have we really settled on “A” and “B” for group names? It’s a bit unimaginative._

 

Takamasa: [Fiddling with gavel nervously] M-man, whatever! What’s going on in here!?

 

Hozumi: [Angry] I’m performing an arrest! You can verify; this kid’s a spy for your group, isn’t he?

 

Takamasa: [Disbelief] A spy!? You think we have spies?

 

Hozumi: [Confident] Sure do! This guy’s an obvious one, too! He didn’t show an ounce of care about Tarou before this morning, and now he suddenly thinks he’s our close friend? I don’t think so! It’s grade-A fishy behavior.

 

Chishio: [Sweating] I already told you… I just felt like I would be out of place in the other group!

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Well, that Hakari chick looks like she has a bad sense of humor too! Maybe you get along after all!

 

Chishio: [Hurt] Hey!

 

_That was… an uncalled for low-blow._

 

Uchuu: [Saluting with helmet] Listen, space crewmates! We can’t let the fact that there’s two separate exit-searching groups make our groups into space-enemies of one another! That’s just what that fiendish Ursa lifeform wants!

 

Hozumi: [Begrudging] … You may be right.

 

Chishio: [Annoyed] Can you release me, then!?

 

Hozumi: [Thinking for a second] Hm. Alright.

 

[Hozumi released Chishio from her grip. He backed off a few feet immediately.]

 

Hozumi: [Angry] So, admit it! You’re a traitor, aren’t you?

 

Chishio: [Nervously scratching arm] I-I’m not a traitor! I want to be apart of this group as much as any of you! You’re just being paranoid!

 

Hozumi: I ain’t paranoid, you sleeze! With your voices and shit!

 

Chishio: [Doing a mocking impression] Blah blah blah, I’m the Ultimate Interrogator! PPPFFFTHHHBBBBT!!!!

 

Uchuu: D-don’t make space farting noises!

 

_But isn’t there no sound in space?_

**_Suddenly I hear a voice from above._ **

 

Tarou: Hey! What do you think you’re doing, friends!?

 

_It’s Tarou!_

 

[Tarou and Itami climb down the metal ladder to the ground floor.]

 

Itami: I got him for you!

 

Hozumi: Hoss! This guy… I don’t trust him, not even for a second!

 

Chishio: [Holding sunglasses in clenched fist; angry] She thinks I’m not loyal to your group! I… I am! She’s being crazy!

 

Hozumi: [Pulling out handcuffs] Come on! This guy thinks he can just waltz in this morning and suddenly become our friend? It’s suspicious!

 

Chishio: You’re so untrusting… I never had any bad thoughts! I just thought you guys seemed nice…

 

Hozumi: We are nice! Just not to spies!

 

Chishio: Why would Hakari even want to plant a spy!? She’s said that she wants to keep the relationships between the two groups on good terms!

 

_Oh boy. This is just going to go back and forth, isn’t it?_

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] ENOUGH!

 

Hozumi: [Cold sweat, leaping back] ...Huhh!?

 

Chishio: [Fumbling to put sunglasses back on] W-what!?

 

Tarou: [Sad] Friends… Please don’t fight.

 

Hozumi: [Annoyed] We’re not fighting! I’m weeding out a traitor!

 

Chishio: [Visibly upset] N-no. This was a fight…

 

Takamasa: [Pushing fingers together] I tried to stop them! Really!

 

_No, he didn’t!_

 

Uchuu: [Salute] I’m glad you came as fast as you did, Captain Tarou. Thank you, Itami.

 

Itami: [Curtsey] You’re welcome.

 

Tarou: [Thoughtful] ….. Itami, Takamasa, can you please go for now? I’d like this to be left to the privacy of my group, if you don’t mind.

 

Takamasa: [Grabbing sleeve nervously] Sure. I’ll go.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] You guys play nice! Just because I’ll heal you doesn’t mean you should be getting yourselves into all kinds of scraps!

 

[Itami and Takamasa leave.]

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] You two… I can’t believe you two were fighting. We’re supposed to be friends!

 

Chishio: [Tapping side of glasses] I don’t want to be rude, but we’re really not. I like you, Shin, and Uchuu, but Hozumi’s never been my friend.

 

Uchuu: [Authoritative pose] However! Didn’t Captain Tarou say that we all have been friends before at Hope’s Peak? And that our memories have been stolen?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] You can call me Tanaka, you know.

 

Shin: Well, he did SAY that!

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Still no way to prove that, hoss. Also… [Angry] Just because we might’ve been friends before doesn’t mean we have to be friends again this time around, capiche!?

 

Tarou: [Taken aback] …!

 

_That’s… true._

 

Uchuu: [Surprised, Summoning helmet] Space Crewmates!

 

Hozumi: [Annoyed] What is it, spaceman!?

 

Chishio: [Doing a spot-on impression of Tarou] Good job scaring Uchuu, “friend!”

 

Hozumi: [Angry] I didn’t do no such thing, sleeze!

 

Uchuu: N-no, it’s something else.

 

Hozumi: [Pulling out handcuffs] Then what is it, then!?

 

Chishio: [Touching sunglasses] Probably something you did.

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Grr… You’re walkin’ on thin ice, buster!

 

Tarou: [Sigh]

 

Shin: [Sigh]

 

Monokuma: [Sigh]

 

_Wait…_

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

All of Group B: [Surprised] MONOKUMA!?

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Yes, I’m surprised too! I mean, who knew that the wonderful and terrible Monokuma would deem your little group spat worthy of his attention, right?

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Why are you here, you fiend!? You need to get lost!

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Wow, for an Ultimate Friend, you sure are rude.

 

Tarou: [Pointing at Monokuma] YOU are not my friend! My group, however, are my friends! I would never let anything happen to any of them!

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs, nervous] T-thanks, Hoss.

 

Shin: Thanks, Tarou.

 

Uchuu: [Salute] Affirmative!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Thanks.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Boy, you guys sure are a tightly-knit bunch of delinquents, aren’t you? [Turned, paw up] That’s surprising to see, considering that it looked like Chishio and Hozumi were going to kill each other a second ago!

 

Chishio: [Tapping side of glasses] Stop talking.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Nah, I’m good!

 

Tarou: [Pointing] Listen here, Monokuma and the Mastermind who controls him; our group will not falter! We will stand strong together, and work together to defeat you!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Wow, inspiring speech! Are you sure you’re not the Ultimate Public Speaker instead? [Turned, paw up] But if any of you ever want to flee from Tarou’s little “standing against Monokuma” group, just know that the vents in this zone are all interconnected! Plenty of room to flee in those! Puhuhuhuhu~!

 

[Monokuma disappears.]

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

_And there he goes… That was certainly one of his more… abrupt visits. I wonder why he even made it at all? Anyway, it still feels pretty tense in here, but I don’t think Chishio or Hozumi is going to act on it now, after Tarou’s inspiring speech and Monokuma’s chilling remarks. I think we’re good._

 

Tarou: [Grin] Now, you two behave yourselves, alright?

 

Hozumi: [Annoyed] ...Sure, whatever floats ya boat.

 

Chishio: [Doing silly voice] If I have to!

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Alright! See you around, group of friends!

 

[Tarou and Hozumi leave.]

 

Shin: I guess I should get going.

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] Yeah, this situation was a bit too “off the cuff” to handle!

 

_…._

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Actually, Space Crewmate Chishio, can you wait a minute. I also have something I’d like to discuss with you in private.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Uh, okay.

 

_I guess I’d better get going then; I’ll leave those two to their privacy._

**_I went back to my room and hung around for about an hour or so. The excitement of Hozumi’s attempted arrest on Chishio had worn me down a little bit, but I eventually settled down and decided to try to hang out with at least one more person before the day wound down._ **

_There’s a little more time left. Who should I spend time with?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Chishio and Tarou are here.]

 

[Speak to Chishio.]

 

Chishio: [Nervously scratching arm] Hey, Shin. That nonsense back there was really nonsense, huh?

 

_Should I spend some time with Chishio?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Do you want to hang out or something, Chishio? Maybe it’ll help get your mind of all of that drama back there.

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] Yeah, you know what? I sure will! You can help me with my vocal exercises.

 

Shin: Vocal… exercises?

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] Yeah! I don’t know what an outer-space environment would do to my voice, so I’m making sure that I exercise it frequently. Here, you can help me out.

 

**_I spent some time helping Chishio exercise his voice. I harmonized with him, brought him water, had him do impressions and helped him train his volume and pitch control. By the end of it, he had me doing as many voices as he was! It was almost like a trick how he managed to do that. At the end of it, we picked up a few lozenges from the Replicator to heal our sore throats. Or at least, my sore throat; he still seemed to be talkative. Maybe it was his voice actor training?_ **

****

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Hey, uh, can I ask you a question?

 

Shin: S-sure. Just make it a small one, my voice still hurts. Ow.

 

Chishio: [Pulling off sunglasses more solemnly] Alright, I’ll make it a simple yes or no question, how about that?

 

_This… seems a little different from the Chishio that I’m used to._

 

Shin: Okay. Ask your question.

 

Chishio: [Casual, yes serious expression] Do you enjoy me? Like, I mean my company.

 

_Huh? What kind of question is that?_

 

Chishio: You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I know that this probably took you a little off guard. You also can say you don’t enjoy my company; I won’t get mad.

 

Shin:  W-well, yeah. I do enjoy your company.

 

_He is a nice guy, even if he tries a little too hard with his voices and humor._

 

Chishio: [Relieved sigh] Whew, oh, that’s good. Thanks for that. I was worried that I wasn’t doing good.

 

_“Wasn’t doing good?”_

 

Chishio: I’m so glad that I’m doing good; sometimes it’s hard, y’know? With some people you can just look at their face or listen their tone of voice, and you KNOW that you’re doing good with them. But some people that just doesn’t work. [Sunglasses] And that freaks me the hell out, truth be told.

 

_I really don’t know what he means by all of this, and I’m really tired so I don’t feel like interrupting his ramblings. But at least he looks happy._

 

Chishio: [Smiling] Hey, thanks for answering and for helping with my training, Shin. It was awesome, if you don’t mind my VOICING my opinion.

 

_And the puns have come back._

**_I feel like I became a little closer with Chishio today._ **

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

_**After hanging out with Chishio I went back to my room to wait for the nighttime announcement, but slightly before nighttime I heard something different instead.** _

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[The monitor springs to life, displaying Monokuma.]

 

Monokuma: Greetings, ensigns! Your beloved Captain Monokuma has a bear-y important announcement to make, so get yer butts down to the Conference Room ASAP! Puhuhuhu~! See ya soon!

 

_An announcement? But it’s already so late at night. What good would making an announcement do at this late a time? But whatever, I guess I don’t really have much of a choice but to attend whatever Monokuma wants with us this time. Probably more thinly veiled suggestions of how we should murder each other._

 

_**I dragged myself over to the Conference Room, where everybody slowly gathered.** _

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Good night, everyone! Man, I am feeling rested!

 

Masaka: [Nervous] Eheh… That’s great, Kaguya, but most of us were about to go to bed.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Oh, I know that. It’s just this time of day is really perfect for me, you know? What with my wonky sleep schedule, and all.

 

Hakari: [Cute smile] Ah, that reminds me. Kaguya? Did you ever get a chance to hear about the groups?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] I got the gist; One side is you and most everybody else, and the other side is Tarou and a few others.

 

Hakari: That is correct. You weren’t thinking about perhaps joining one of the sides, were you? We left a seat for you on my group’s table.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, in thought] ….. [Smiles] Nah. I’m good. I’m never out and about when you guys are awake, anyway.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Oh, come on! What have you go to lose by joining our group!? Just do it!

 

Uchuu: [Posing with helmet on] No! You should join our group, Kaguya! For great justice!

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing paper fan] Shut uuuuup!!

 

Uchuu: [Pose, proud] Ha ha HA! Your space fan just bounces harmlessly off of my space-helmet, you fiend!

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously checking instruments] P-please don’t fight…

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing paper fan at Tetsurou] Stay outta this, weatherkid!

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backwards] H-HEY!

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Hey! Don’t pick on Tetsu, you jerk!

 

Ittetsu: [Shocked] Jerk..? I’m not a jerk!

 

Masaka: [Pushing finger into palm sheepishly] W-well, you can sometimes come off as one.

 

Ittetsu: [Glare] Be. Quiet.

 

Masaka: [Nervous] Yessir…

 

Abed: [Disgusted] Hmph. This fighting amongst ourselves. This is why we should’ve never had groups to begin with; it promotes rivalry between the two sides.

 

Hakari: [Flipping hair to serious side] Perhaps. But I crafted the duality of the two factions in an attempt to compromise the possible lethality of some persons with teamwork and togetherness; It was an action prompted by necessity.

 

Hozumi: [Annoyed, pulling out handcuffs] You’re pullin’ out a lotta big fancy shmancy words… Ya trying to prove that you’re smarter than me!?

 

_Oh boy. We’ve really entered a land of disfunction, haven’t we? At least Tarou and I haven’t lost our heads yet._

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma appears.]

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Hey there, beloved ensigns! Your captain couldn’t help but notice that there hasn’t been a single murder yet!

 

Hakari: [Turning to cute, making heart with hands] Excuse you, but there will be no murders. I will assure it.

 

Tarou: [Pointing, forceful pose] I also will not allow even a single murder! Monokuma, you will not bring any one of us into your poisonous despair!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] That’s what YOU think! But I’ve become pretty good at putting people into the depths of despair; you’d better not think less of your elders!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] So, it’s time for one of your stupid “motives” now, isn’t it?\

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Actually… [Back turned] … Not yet. It’ll come though; I promise!

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed, contemplative] A “motive?” Tarou, explain.

 

_For someone who refuses to let him hang out with the rest of the group, she sure depends on him for a lot of information._

Tarou: [Sad] It’s an insidious manipulation of Monokuma’s. He deals out a condition or information that makes the classmates more inclined to kill each other.

 

_Geez, this stupid bear is really determined to go to any length to create a murderer among us, isn’t he?_

Hakari: [Eyes open] I… see. That’s quite troubling.

 

Minami: [Hiding behind map, nervous] What!? How does he pull off such fiendish things!?

 

Tarou: Using his resources; advanced technology, usually.

 

Minami: [Pointing with calligraphy pen] I see! Another reason to dislike technology! I’ll add that to my long list.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] I imagine that list is getting long; if you ever need somebody to number it, I’m your girl! I love boring tasks!

 

_“I love boring tasks?” What a bizarre thing to say._

 

Monokuma: [Mad, showing claws] Geez, you should be called the Ultimate Trainwreck, because you’re derailing this conversation!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Good one.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I don’t have a motive for you today, that can wait a bit. But I did happen to notice you’ve all split into groups! [Turned, paw up] I gotta say, that’s prime reality-show trope material! Maybe we should put all of this on pay-per-view!

 

Mei: [Cackling] Keheheh! That sounds like a real treat! We should host mud-wrestling with these girls; make it worth the money to purchase!

 

Minami: [Angrily ruffling map] Shut up!

 

Takamasa: [Whistling] No, don’t shut up! I like where this is going!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] Huh, 8 cuties, multiplied by an average subscription fee…

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Don’t humor them! “The Divine Judgement” cannot possibly be seen in such brutal fashion!

 

Monokuma: [Sweating nervously] My oh my… That’s quite an idea… Maybe I should add it to my list of motives.

 

Tarou: [Pointing] Please do not! I do not need to see any of those… parts of my female friends!

 

Hozumi: [Coy smile] But all-male mud-wrestling tournaments is fine by me, though!

 

_H-hey!_

 

Tarou: [Shocked] H-Hozumi! How could you say…!?

 

Monokuma: [Angry, arms outstretched] Alright, that’s enough chit-chat! It’s time for my announcement, already! [Neutral] I’m sure you guys remember your E-handbooks, right?

 

Shin: Of course. How could we forget? We need to use them quite a bit.

 

Monokuma: [Turned, paw up] Well, I’m giving them a surprise new feature!

 

[The sound of ringing echoes throughout the room.]

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] There we go. I’ve updated all of your E-Handbooks! You guys should check out the new features!

 

_New features? What else can this thing do?_

 

[E-Handbook is displayed. There is a new option on the menu; “Call Meeting.”]

 

_Hey, what is this supposed to be?_

 

[Scene returns to normal]

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Do you like it? I spent a lot of time on it. [Neutral] And by that, I mean it took all of ten minutes.

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in hand] “Call meeting.” It sounds useful, but what does it do?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] I’m glad you asked! [Inquisitive] I think the best way to find out would be to touch the button yourself, don’t you think?

 

Hakari: [Serious] ...Very well.

 

[Hakari presses the button, and very soon after a chorus of chimes announcing that “A MEETING HAS BEEN CALLED” erupt around the room.]

 

Tetsurou: [Surprised] A-Ah! I wasn’t expecting that!

 

Tarou: [Holding E-Handbook] Strange, mine didn’t go off.

 

_Hmmm. Looks like the same for me, too._

 

Shin: Mine didn’t go as well.

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Same here, hoss.

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] If I could CHIME in, mine didn’t chime either!

 

Uchuu: [Salute] Captain! I’d like to report no chime.

 

Abed: [Raised eyebrow] How strange. Some went off, but others did not.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu… You think there might be a reason for that?

 

Kimiko: [Holding up pen] Oh! You want me to look for a pattern, right?

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Actually, not to burst your bubble, but I’ve already found it. [Playing with hair] The members of Group B… They didn’t get the chime at all, did they!

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Ahahaha! Correct!

 

Shin: …. So?

 

Monokuma: [Sad] “So?” Whadya mean, “so”!? [Mad, showing claws] This is an important tool for each group! It allows you to call a meeting between only members of YOUR group!

 

Tarou: [Shocked] Really!?

 

Uchuu: [Salutes] I see! So it calls mission briefings!

 

Hakari:[Contemplative] I see, so when I pressed the button, it sends a message for all members of that group to meet here. That’s very useful. [Cute smile] Will it work for all members of the group, or just leaders?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Everyone is equal in the eyes of soul-crushing, terrible despair! So yes; as long as you’re a member of that group, you can call a meeting and receive notifications.

 

_Huh. This doesn’t really seem that murder-y, at all, honestly._

 

Kaguya: [Frowns] Hold on a second. I’m not apart of Group A, but I still got a message.

 

Monokuma: [Scratching back of head] Well, I figured that you’d probably BE apart of Group A if you were choosing, so I sort of chose for ya.

 

Kaguya: [Frowns] But if what if it sounded while I was sleeping?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Tough luck, then! Puhuhuhu~!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: None]

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] Well… That happened.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Yes, that was… an odd meeting.

 

Tarou: [Big grin] Still, it is very useful! With this, I will be able to get to spend more time with my beloved group! I will be able to call frequent meetings and the like!

 

Chishio: [Nervously scratching shoulder] Yeah... Sounds good.

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[The monitor springs to life. Monokuma appears on it.]

 

Monokuma: This is a message from your captain, ensigns. It is now 10 PM; nighttime. It’s none of my business what you do after dark, but you might want to lock your doors and go to bed! You never know who might be planning to kill you! Remember, in space, nobody can hear you scream!

 

[The monitor flips off.]

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] And on that rather macabre note, I wish you all good night. See you tomorrow.

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] I extend the same well wishes not to just my group, but to all of you! Good night!

 

**_And so we all crawled back to our beds, except for Kaguya, who stayed up. I walked back to my room, feeling good. It’s true that a lot of weird and questionable stuff had happened today, but I felt good regardless. I think it was the feeling of belonging I got from Group B. For the first time since I got here, I felt pretty good about my situation. I fell asleep with that same good feeling._ **

 

** Monokuma Theater **

 

Monokuma: Humans are kind of like big asteroids, don’t you think?

 

Monokuma: They’re misshapen, full of holes, and group together in clusters.

 

Monokuma: And if two of them ever collide, then they’re both in for a bunch of disasters!

 

Monokuma: I guess that’s only true for certain types of humans, though.

 

Monokuma: When you think about it, a lot of space objects resemble humanity.

 

Monokuma: For example, you could compare burning passion to the heat of a dying star.

 

Monokuma: Some humans gravitate around others, just like a moon!

 

Monokuma: And some humans burn up trying to be something cool, just like a comet or shooting star.

 

Monokuma: I guess what I’m trying to say here is…

  
Monokuma: When you put a human into space, they suffocate and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading my latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed my hard work. I'm having a lot of fun doing these, so if you have any thoughts or comments, be sure to share them! I'm interested in any and everything you have to say, so please comment if you have anything to say!
> 
> I'm reopening the voting for Free-Time, so please let your suggestions be known if you have any!


	5. Ch. 1- Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Daily Life Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Time for another chapter in the story. Things should be heating up. Free-Time votes went to Kimiko, Hozumi, and Hakari. See the end of chapter notes for an additional question.
> 
> Quick note: This chapter contains the first free-time multiple choice questions. Not much to say about that, since it's pretty self-explanatory. But basically they'll be presented like this:  
> [Choice A/Choice B/Choice C]
> 
> And then just below it there will be one of these:  
> ===  
> Answer: Choice B  
> ===
> 
> Just letting you know!
> 
> And once again thanks to BBlader1 for proofreading.

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Shin’s room opens up before you.]

 

_Another morning. Another day in this space station. At least things seem to be looking up since we first got here._

 

_I guess I should get out of bed and get some breakfast with Tarou and the rest of “Group B,” since that’s apparently our name now. It’s still kind of messed up; we didn’t even get to pick the name of our group or anything._

**_I got myself out of bed and took a shower. I was putting on my clothes when suddenly I heard a chime coming from my E-Handbook._ **

E-Handbook: Ding-ding-ding~! A MEETING HAS BEEN CALLED.

 

_W-what? Oh, right. It’s that weird new feature that Monokuma added last night. I guess someone’s trying to call a meeting right now, then? I guess I can go to that first; it’s not like my breakfast is going to get cold. I wonder what this could be about…_

**_I finished putting my clothes back on and began on my way to the conference room._ **

 

[Move to hallway.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to conference room.]

 

[OST: None]

 

[The conference room opens up. Tarou, Uchuu, and Hozumi are already here.]

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Friend Shin! I’m glad to see that you’ve made it.

 

Uchuu: [Salute, helmet] Greetings, Space Crewmate! Another wonderful day to be a member of Space Team B!

 

_“Space Team B”... That does have a much better ring to it than just plain ol’ “Team B.” Maybe Uchuu really is onto something with his space prefixes._

Shin: So, what’s the meeting about?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Actually… I don’t know. I didn’t call it.

 

Shin: Huh? Wait, did Uchuu or Hozumi call it then?

 

Hozumi: [Thoughtful, fiddling with handcuffs] I didn’t call this in, man.

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Most space-suspicious… I didn’t call either.

 

Tarou: So that means the only person who could have called us…

 

Chishio: That was me.

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

[Chishio steps into view.]

 

_Wait, Chishio called this meeting? I didn’t really expect him to be leading the charge on group meetings..._

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Oh, Chishio! What would you like to… [Shocked] … Discuss?

 

[Hakari enters the room.]

 

_W-what!? What’s Hakari doing here?_

 

Hozumi: [Grabbing handcuffs] Oh great, this broad is here!

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] Space Court! For people in space! Judge space sun presiding!

 

_Uchuu and Hozumi sticking to nonsense in their usual quirky patterns, as usual._

 

Tarou: [Shocked] Hello… Hakari. What are you doing here? This is a private meeting between members of Group B.

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] Maybe you should tell them, Chishio.

 

_Tell us… Tell us what!?_

 

Chishio: [Gulps] Alright. [Sunglasses] Tarou, I really appreciate everything you’ve done by letting me apart of Group B, but I’ve made…. [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] … A different decision.

 

….

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Um… That is to say that I’m making the switch to Group A.

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Oh… Oh. Oh, I see. Well.

 

_W-what…?_

 

Uchuu: [Helmet on] …

 

Hozumi: [Confused] … Is this… because what I did?

 

Tarou: [Still emotionless] Oh…

 

Hakari: [Cute smile] Chishio spoke with me about it; it’s due to a number of reasons that he’s switching groups, you see.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Y-yeah. Sorry for being so sudden with it…

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] O-oh…. I see……….

 

Shin: It just feels so… sudden.

 

Chishio: I-it’s not like I’m abandoning you guys… I’d just thought’d I try to see what Group A is like, after all.

 

Hozumi: [Thoughtful] Is it? I ain’t convinced!

 

Chsihio: [Nervously pushing up sunglasses] Y-You’re not? Why not?

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] You said yesterday that you were afraid of this broad, and that’s why you hung out with us.

 

Hakari: [Eyebrow raised, but still smiling] …. Go on.

 

Hozumi: [Looking guilt-ridden] This must be… because of my accusation. Look, hoss, I didn’t mean to make you… [Crosses arms] Peh. Whatever.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Well…… I see….

 

Chishio: [Taping side of sunglasses] It’s not you, Hozumi. It’s just… things weren’t working out. Don’t worry; I don’t hate any of you, not even you, Hozumi. It’s just that I want to see how it is on the other side for now…

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] I see how it is. Well, you’re within your space rights, Chishio.

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] Don’t worry; if Chishio ever decides that he wishes to rejoin your group, I would not oppose it. [Resting gavel in hand] The “Divine Justice” must be unerring and all understanding. Let it be known that I would accept any of you three, Shin, Uchuu, and Hozumi. You really don’t need to be opposing teamwork so flagrantly like this.

 

_I still…. I still can’t go over. And it’s not just about keeping my talent  a secret anymore. Tarou’s my friend and I feel like I’d be abandoning him if I were to go over._

 

Shin: I’ll be staying.

 

Hakari: [Normal] Alright, I understand.

 

Hozumi: [Grabbing handcuffs, angrily] Same goes for me! You might wanna turn tail and run turkey, but I’ll be stickin’ by my boss ‘till the end, ya got it?

 

Uchuu: [Salute] Same goes for me! I will stick by Captain Tarou until the bitter end! I will follow him into the depths of the deepest black hole! That is the true nature of my space loyalty!

 

Tarou: ….

 

Chishio: [Nervously pushing up glasses] Alright… I’m going now. I hope you can all understand; I don’t hate you… or anything.

 

[Hakari and Chishio left.]

 

_That was surprising…. I really hope Tarou’s okay._

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] …

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma appears]

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Wow, what spicy drama that was! A schism created in Group B! A member deserts due to the horrible treatment he received from his teammates! [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu~! I smell an Oscar!

 

Shin: It’s you… Can you leave… This is an emotional moment!

 

Hozumi: [Pulling out handcuffs] Get outta here, sleeze! I’ll rough ya up if ya don’t!

 

Monokuma: Puhuhu… If I must leave, then I will. But first…

 

[A slight ringing in the handbooks.]

 

Monokuma: [Turned, paw up] There we go! Now Chishio has been added to Group A! He can no longer call meetings and you all can no longer call him. He’s effectively gone from this group and from… [Chuckling] …. Your protection, Tarou?

 

Tarou: [Shocked} ….!

 

Monokuma: Gee, I sure hope nothing happens to Chishio, who you COULD’VE protected if you weren’t so bad at getting your friends to get along. Now he could die! How awful!

 

_He’s manipulating Tarou’s fragile emotional state!_

 

Tarou: [Shocked] I- Oh- I- Well- I- Oh-!

 

Uchuu: [Fighting pose] Stop saying such cruel words to our TRUE captain! I do not accept you, bear!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu~! [Laughing] AHAHAHAHAHA!

 

[Monokuma disappears.]

 

[OST: None]

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] ….

 

Shin: T-Tarou?

 

Hozumi: [Concerned] Y-you okay, boss?

 

Uchuu: [Normal] Captain? Earth to captain? We can get you through this.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] …

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] I… need to be alone!!

 

[Screen goes black]

 

**_After yelling that, Tarou barreled his way out of the conference room. The three of us gave chase, but he locked himself up in his room. Poor guy. It looks like Chishio’s leave has really affected him. Hopefully he can recover from this. We spoke to him through the intercom, and he says that he’s fine, so maybe he will be okay. He said to just eat our breakfast; he would come out later. We didn’t really have any choice after that, since we couldn’t get into his room. So we ate our breakfast without our leader. And indeed, Chishio was sitting at the Group A table today… I hope things work out for him, in any case._ **

****

**_After I finished breakfast, I went back to my room to think._ **

_I guess I’m not really doing anything right now. Maybe I can do something with someone else?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move to hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to Replicator]

 

[Kimiko and Uchuu are here.]

 

[Talk to Kimiko]

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] A-HA! I predicted a 95% chance of you speaking to me this morning! Looks like I got it right!

 

_Should I spend some time with Kimiko?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Hey, Kimiko, would you like to hang out today?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling, humming to self] Hmmm… Hmmm…. [Cute smile] Sure thing, cutie! [Embarrassed] Oooooh, I said that out loud, didn’t I? Darn it!

 

_She says a lot of stuff like that out loud. It’s starting to not phase me at all, honestly._

 

Kimiko: Alright! Let’s get down to business!

 

**_After that, I did some math problems with Kimiko. And not basic stuff like the square root of 9, but some really complex mathematical equations. And by “I did” I mean “I watched.” It was more or less just a tutoring session where she taught me how to do these problems, although to be entirely honest, I don’t think I’m going to be able to repeat any of this later._ **

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling on notepad] … And then you carry the 6, and viola! 225,780! It’s just THAT easy!

 

Shin: W-woah, that was an e-easy one!?

 

_Ughhhh… My head is throbbing… I don’t even hate math, but that was just… too much to take in for one sitting._

 

Shin:  Can we take a break? I just need… a little bit of a break.

 

Kimiko: [Embarrassed, scratching head] Ah! Sure… Sorry, I know my tutoring can be a little bit overly-rigorous.

 

Shin: It’s fine, you are the Ultimate Mathematician.

 

_Although, this would be a good time to ask…_

 

Shin: Not that I don’t enjoy factoring hectomaxalpascals or whatever we just did, but is there any reason we’re doing math problems in the first place?

 

Kimiko: [Scratches head] Two big reasons, actually.

 

Shin: Two? What are they?

 

Kimiko: [Cute smile] Well the first one is more basic, admittedly. [Showing off notes] Um, so you know when you really really really really really like something and you want to show it off to everyone you know!?

 

_No._

 

Kimiko: [Cute smile] Well, that’s me and math! I just… think it’s SOOO satisfying when you get the answer to a difficult problem right. The rush you get is just sooo… Sooo… [Scribbling] Well, if R = The Rush and D = the difficulty of the problem, then R = 2^D! It’s exponentially amazing!

 

Shin: I can understand that, then. You just want to get people to experience that satisfying rush that you love so much.

 

Kimiko: [Nods] Correct!

 

Shin: So, what’s the second reason?

 

Kimiko: [Cute smile] You’ll find out… [Showing off notes] … later! For now, let’s do some more problems! Let’s see if you can do RSZ - 1/2Rgm = 8Pi-2T! The S stands for the square root of 1256XRgm!

 

**_And so I did even MORE math with Kimiko? Arduous? Yes. Difficult? Yes. Satisfying? A little bit. But honestly, it was hard even on the both of us. Afterwards even she was tired, so she took a break back to her room. I guess I’ll have to wait for that second reason she wants to share her math with me next time._ **

 

_**I feel like Kimiko and I grew closer today.** _

 

[Screen goes black]

 

[OST: None]

 

**_Afterwards, I went back to my room._ **

 

[Shin’s Room opens up.]

 

_There’s still some time left. I wonder who else I can hang out with today?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to Hangar]

 

[Move to Hangar Bottom Floor]

 

[Hozumi is here.]

 

[Talk to Hozumi.]

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] That news… was hard to take. I really feel sorry for boss, but that guy was probably a traitor anyway. He was just retreatin’ ‘cuz he was unmasked!

 

_Should I spend some Free-Time with Hozumi?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Hozumi, do you want to hang out?

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs, thoughtful] With you? Well, first… [Pulling out handcuffs, threateningly] Where we ya the night of February 12th, 2008, “pal”?

 

Shin: I-in my house!

 

Hozumi: [Smiles] Alright! You’re safe. Let’s hang.

 

_What on Earth was that about?_

 

**_I spent some time with Hozumi, talking to her and getting to know her better. Although, to be completely honest, it was really she was getting to know me a lot more than vice-versa. She absolutely commanded the topic of conversation with hard-hitting questions, and even when it was my turn to ask questions she was able to manipulate me into talking even more. I ended up spilling the names of three of my childhood crushes. I guess that’s why she’s the Ultimate Interrogator._ **

 

Hozumi: [Begrudging] Ey, Shin?

 

Shin: Y-yes?

 

_Oh great, more questions. I feel like if I answer any more of these, I might accidentally spill my family’s credit information or something._

 

Hozumi: [Eyes darting around room] Why do ya… trust people?

 

Shin: E-excuse me?

 

_This is a surprise!_

 

Hozumi: [Thoughtful] I mean, it’s pretty obvious with me and Tarou. He saved me from becomin’ some kind of fancy hors’d’ourve. [Normal] But with you and him, it’s different.

 

Shin: W-well, I just think he’s a very nice person. He’s been pretty kind to all of us, and I don’t see reason to doubt him, like everyone else does.

 

_Also, another reason that I can’t say definitely drew me to Tarou._

 

Hozumi: [Cross] Yeah, well that’s just boss! [Normal] I mean, like, people in general.

 

Shin: W-well, it just sort of happens. You just have to know that that person is dependable.

 

_Her skepticism… Maybe that’s a result of being the Ultimate Interrogator?_

 

Shin: I mean, you can’t really have never had anyone to trust, right? You’re a police officer.

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Trust is hard to find in a world of gumshoes and flatfoots. Your right-hand man might be just another goomba working at the cleaners, you savvy?

 

_Her detective lingo was through the roof, there. It took me a few seconds to realize what she was saying._

 

Shin: I…. guess? But there must have been someone dependable; like a partner or something?

 

Hozumi: [Cross] A partner, huh? You think you know how everything works, eh? Well, sometimes things ain’t so cut and dry as a “partner,” capiche?

 

Shin: Oooookay, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.

 

Hozumi: [Sigh] Nah, it’s ginger. I’m fine. [Happy] Let’s just keep on going with the questions, eh? It’s your turn to ask somethin’!

 

Shin: Oh, right… Lesse…

 

**_Me and Hozumi exchanged questions for a few more rounds, and while I certainly didn’t learn too much more about her past that one vague conversation, I certainly had fun._ **

****

**_I feel like Hozumi and I grew closer today._ **

 

[OST: None]

 

**_I turned to leave Hozumi and head back to my room, when I realized that someone was coming down the ladder to the ground floor._ **

 

_It’s… Tarou. What’s he doing here?_

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Hozumi Ichinotani… We need to talk.

 

Hozumi: [Defensively] I-is this about t-t-that stupid kid, Chishio!? L-look, what I did… I didn’t mean to make him leave, capiche?

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Miss Ichinotani… Please calm down.

 

Hozumi: [Shocked] … [Defensive] Hmph.

 

_He’s not calling her by her first name any more… Something has definitely changed about Tarou’s air._

 

Hozumi: Whaddya want?

 

Tarou: [Deep breath, then continuing] Miss Ichinotani, I am not mad at you for driving away friend Chishio. I know it was not your intention. However…

 

_This can’t be good._

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Tarou: … I want you to join Group A.

 

Hozumi: [Shocked] W-what!?

 

_W-what!? That’s the last thing I expected to hear Tarou say!_

Hozumi: [Angry] What in the bluest of blue hells…!? What the heck are ya trying to tell me, boss!?

 

Tarou: I am telling you to join Group A. Or, I suppose, more accurately…

 

Tarou: [Glare] I am ORDERING you to leave Group B and join our opposite group.

 

Hozumi: [Shocked] W-what!!?

 

_What in the world!? Tarou… Tarou has never acted this way before! What the heck’s come over him!?_

 

Tarou: [Sigh] [Nervous smile] I hope you can comply, Miss Ichinotani. And I certainly hope that Group A will be welcoming to you.

 

Hozumi:[Angry] Y-you’re kicking me out… Because of what I said to that kid… [Pulling out handcuffs] Are… you… kidding!?

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] …

 

Hozumi: [Shocked] You’re… not kidding. Oh no. You’re not. You ain’t kiddn’ around. B-but… [Angry] You saved my life a few days back! That’s the only reason I ever joined this ragtag group! I thought you were a standup guy!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] H-hey, that’s not to say that I’m NOT a standup guy… [Glare] All I’m saying is that you’re to leave Group B. I don’t wish for you to continue being a member of it.

 

Hozumi: [Shocked] …

 

**_I couldn’t believe this was happening. Tanaka Tarou, the Ultimate Friend, telling Hozumi Ichinotani, the Ultimate Interrogator, to leave the group. Hozumi had been so supportive of Tarou, and I had felt like he appreciated it, so what was unfolding before my eyes was entirely unbelievable. And it kept escalating._ **

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

[A scene of Hozumi angrily pulling Tarou close to her by the collar, her hands balled up into fists. Both are in a cold sweat. Behind Tarou is the collapsed remains of the railings that were laser-cut and fell a few days ago, laying in a mangled heap.]

 

Hozumi: You bucket of sleeze! I oughta knock your block off!

 

Tarou: ...After you do that, will you leave the group?

 

Hozumi: Oh, you are going to get it!

 

_She’s not really going to do this, is she!? I have to do something!_

**_I reached my hands out towards the two of them, but I was unable to stop them before something awful happened._ **

 

[Hozumi lets go of Tarou’s shirt and brings back her fist to punch him. Tarou dodges out of the way, causing Hozumi to go stumbling and fall forward.]

 

Tarou: [Emotionless, slowly turning towards Hozumi] I’m sorry. I’ll help you up, but you have to promise to- …………...

 

_He’s hesitating. Why is he… Oh no._

 

**_My eyesight focused and I saw the first tragedy since we arrived here._ **

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

[Hozumi is lying broken in the pile of railing. Hozumi’s stomach has been punctured by one of the laser-cut rails. It’s sticking into her and she’s bleeding out fast, numerous cuts from other railings all over her as well.]

 

Tarou: H-HOZUMI!? OH, FUDGE!!!

 

Shin: A….Arrghwhaaaaaat!?

 

_A thought tried to escape my mouth just then, but I’m too petrified to make it coherent._

 

Hozumi: O-ouch…

 

Tarou: HOZUMI!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Are you okay!? I’m sorry! Please be alright!!

 

Hozumi: Egh… Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a flesh wound…

 

Tarou: N-no, it isn’t!

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

Tarou: [Panicking] S-Shin! You need to find Itami! We need to heal her! We need to do it fast!!

 

Shin: R-right!

 

_I said that, but in all honesty I’m as scared stiff as he probably is right now… Is this… the first death?_

 

Hozumi: [Punctured by rail] I-I’m fine, hoss. Geez, you weren’t worried about me at all five minutes ago, and now suddenly you’re “Mr. Caring…”

 

Tarou: [Panicking] W-we don’t have time for this! I’m not going to let you die! Not on my watch!

 

Hozumi: [Punctured by rail, cross] Seems like you CAUSED it, what with that dodge.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Keh!

 

Shin: Tarou, stop. There’s no way that this would be your fault.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma appears.]

 

Monokuma: [Turned, paw up] Hey, just FYI: Tarou’s TOTALLY the blackened if she dies. He dodged, and that’s the reason she fell on the pile of rails! [Chuckling] Puhuhuhuhu~! [Laughing] Ahahahahaha!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Tarou: [Panicking] Ghh!! [Emotionless] Shin. Get Itami.

 

Shin: Right! Sorry!

 

[Screen goes black.]

 

**_After that I climbed my way up the ladders and ran right into the cafeteria, where the E-Handbook told me Itami was waiting._ **

_That was enough hesitation; I have to act! I can’t let Tarou be punished for something that wasn’t his fault! I can’t let my friend die!_

 

_I wonder if this is how Tarou feels._

 

[The cafeteria opens up. Itami and Tetsurou are here.]

 

Shin: Itami!!

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backwards] G-gah! Geez!

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Shin! You know that Tetsu gets startled easily! You say you’re so- [Eyes widen] H-hey… What’s wrong? You look absolutely horrified!

 

Shin: I’m sorry, you two. I’m sure you’re having a nice time, but I absolutely NEED your healing powers, Itami.

 

Tetsurou: [Getting up, looking over to Itami] I-Itami?

 

Itami: [Thoughtful] I think… that he really needs me. He seems worried. [Smiles] I’ll be back soon, Tetsu! [Serious] Is it a patient?

 

Shin: Y-yeah. Follow me!

 

**_With Itami in tow, I ran back to the hangar and brought her down to the bottom floor. Tarou was still sitting by the body, frantically apologizing to Hozumi and to himself about what he did._ **

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels of labcoat closed, horrified] Aaaaah! H-Hozumi! [Grumpy] T-Tarou! What happened!? What did you do to her!?

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] I… did nothing! It was an accident!

 

_Hozumi isn’t talking. That’s not a good sign._

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels confidently] Give me some space! I need to see what I can do.

 

[Tarou inches aside, moving closer to Shin while Itami gets up and close to the body.]

 

[OST: None]

 

Itami: [Sweating] Little miracle-workers, don’t fail me now! It’s time for the healing touch of science!

 

**_Tarou and I watched as Itami worked her healing magic on Hozumi. We sat in awe for what felt like eternity. I can hardly deal with the swirling tempest of emotions that this has stirred inside my mind; I shudder to imagine what it’s doing to Tarou._ **

 

Tarou: [Emotionless, breathing heavily]

 

_Poor guy. This trip’s been tough on him since the moment he arrived._

 

Tarou: ….

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Tarou: Shin.

 

_!?! He spoke?_

 

Tarou: [Sad] Do you know why I was asking Hozumi to leave my group and join the other?

 

Shin: N-no. I guess I was just so surprised that you would ask something like that, it never occurred to me to ask why.

 

Tarou: [Sad] I was trying to protect her.

 

_“Protect her!?”_

 

Shin: No offense, but that didn’t really come across very well in the conversation.

 

Tarou: [Sad] I was trying to be a little harsh so she would reject me and join Hakari’s team. You know how Chishio split up from the group this morning, right?

 

Shin: How could I forget? It was a really big deal.

 

Tarou: Well, when I saw that, I was convinced that Hozumi was in great danger; there’s no doubt in my mind that despite Chishio being a fine friend, he is going to play up his attempted arrest up for sympathy over there. [Solemn] Such an act would define the two groups as enemies of each other; and we’re already on-not-so-friendly terms. [Sad] That group would see not just me, but also Hozumi as the enemy. However, I had an idea.

 

_Huh. He’s given this a lot of thought. This must have been what he’s been doing since he ran away during the meeting earlier._

 

Tarou: [Sad] I noticed that Hakari has a tendency to hear out everyone’s side of their story; possibly due to her experience as a judge. [Normal] I was hoping that if I got Hozumi over to that group, she’d make the group listen to her side of the story, and maybe they’d warm up to her and accept her. [Fighting back tears] But now…  this has happened. I’m afraid that a murder is more likely than ever now…. An unpreventable death is soon to occur.

 

Tarou… I can’t really say anything to him… So I’ll just be quiet…

 

[OST: None]

 

Itami: And there we go! [Proudly pulling on lapels] Aw yeah, who’s the numbuh one scientific badass?

 

[Pause.]

 

Itami: [Sheepishly] Uh, me. That’s who I am. I fixed her up.

 

[Camera pans to show Hozumi, passed out but breathing regularly, on the ground next to the collapsed pile of rails.]

 

Tarou: [Big grin] You did!?

 

Shin: You did!?

 

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] You did!?

 

Itami: [Overwhelmingly happy] I did! I healed all of her cuts up, and I pulled out that nasty rail. You should count her lucky that it only went in a quarter of an inch deep. That’s a much sharper rail than it looks. It’s pretty dangerous… [Thoughtful] Wait just a microbe-eating second…

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Shin, Tarou, and Itami: [Exasperated] Oh, not you again!!

 

Hozumi: Grrr… Loud. [Turns in sleep]

 

Tarou: [Pointing] Monokuma, you fiend! We were just beginning to relax again, and suddenly you reappear! Will you ever figure out when you’re wanted!?

 

Monokuma: [Angry, claws extended] Oh, can it! Do you think I’m making this visit just to tease you!? You guys have gone and made me very angry!

 

Shin: Made YOU angry?! You’re the one who’s trapped us in this idiotic game!

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Yeah, but I haven’t gone around destroying your property!

 

Itami: [Thoughtful] “Your property?” [Grumpy] Hey, buttmunch! We haven’t broken any bit of this place up!

 

_What an… interesting insult that was._

 

Monokuma: [Angry, showing claws] ENGH! WRONG! You guys just bent up that railing slightly when ol’ Hozumi went and got herself skewered! And then you had nerve to get blood all over the pile!

 

Shin: … Are you serious?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Of course. Bears are always serious, even when they’re not!

 

Tarou: [In thought] But that railing had already come collapsing down. Why would you start caring for it now?

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Hey, I change my mind a lot, okay? Sometimes bears wanna eat honey, and sometimes they wanna eat salmon. It’s just like that!

 

Itami: [Grumpy] I suppose you don’t care that your railing almost killed someone; only that it didn’t kill anyone and still got bent up.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhuhu~! Maybe. [Turned, paw up] But, for the moment, I’ve decided that I’m going to institute a new prime directive!

 

Ding~Ding~!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You should check your E-Handbooks!

 

_A new rule… Great. More rules for a game that I have NO interest in playing._

 

[The E-Handbook loads up and displays the new rule.]

 

10\. An ensign may not destroy any part of the Kumet’s design; for instance, the walls, railings, windows, etc.. The only exception is the fallen railing on the floor of the hangar; Hozumi ruined it. However, objects that are NOT a part of the building’s structure are fair game!

 

[The E-Handbook powers off.]

 

Monokuma: [Back turned] I have to be firm with you guys, you know. You can’t just go around breaking things like this and expect it to have no consequences. I mean, that’s just irresponsibility! [Happy] I have to be a good captain and teach you guys some manners, right?

 

_I’m so glad that you’re taking our care so seriously, stupid bear._

 

Monokuma: [Turned, paw up] That being said, blood spatter and destruction as a result of murder is fine. Just don’t go breaking my lovely space station on purpose! [Belly laugh] Ahahaha! See you guys in a few hours!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

_“In a few hours.” That sounded pretty specific. I hope he doesn’t keep his word on that._

 

Tarou: [Sigh] … Finally. Some time without that annoying bear rearing his head… [Sad] Still, I can’t help but feel an omen. I was able to save Hozumi… but that will only increase the discord.

 

Itami: [Suspicious] And that reminds me… How exactly did she get injured in the first place?

 

Shin: Um…

 

Tarou: [Serious] It was just an accident. We had a misunderstanding and she swung at me, missed, and fell forward.

 

Itami: [Suspicious] Huh. How about that. Someone in your group gets badly injured, but you never had to put a finger on her.

 

I-Itami… She can’t be thinking what I think she is, is she!?

 

_Did Tarou…  know that Hozumi was going to get punctured? Was this really an attempted murder? That’s not… what happened. But still… Tarou’s eyes did get very serious for a moment there. What if… that was really his intention? What if what he told me later about protecting Hozumi was just a lie and he really WAS out for blood? No… I can’t think like that about my friend. I just have to trust in him and lend my support whenever its possible. That’s what a good friend like him would do, after all._

**_After this, Tarou grabbed the sleeping Hozumi, hoisted her onto his back, and, accompanied by Itami, who insisted looking after her patient, brought her back to her room to rest. I was told later that she was resting and recovering well, which is a relief. Still, it didn’t calm my nerves._ **

****

**_I went back to my room and hung out for the rest of the day, feeling pretty drained emotionally. I stayed there for a few more hours, but I felt like I could do a little more…_ **

 

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

_Against my better judgement, I’ll try going out one more time today. But… who can I even hang out with?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to conference room]

 

[Hakari and Minami are here.]

 

[Talk to Hakari.]

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] Hello, Shin. [Resting gavel in palm] Excuse me if I seem a little bit out-of-sorts. I just had an argument with Abed that I’d rather not discuss. [Sweet smile] Well, what do you wish of the “Divine Judgement?”

 

_Should I spend more time with Hakari?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Hakari, would you like to hang out?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Would that bring you closer to joining Group A?

 

Shin: … I’d lie, but you said you have a sense for that, so probably not.

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] … [Cute smile] Alright, then. I appreciate your honesty. Let’s chat.

 

_Huh. That worked, somehow_.

 

**_I spent some time talking with Hakari today. She regaled me with another story of her time in court. This time was about a trial that just wouldn’t end. She said it went back and forth and back and forth and lasted day after day. I can understand why people don’t like to go to court; that sounds awful._ **

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in palm]... And then, at last, after 20 days of deliberation, I was finally able to make a decision. [Sighs] That was an extremely long case. One of the longest, if not THE longest, in my entire career as a judge. It just wouldn’t end.

 

Shin: Jeez, sounds terrible.

 

Hakari: [Surprised] T-Terrible!? Why does it sound terrible?

 

Shin: Um… Well, doesn’t that take all your time up? It must get boring.

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] Sometimes, but I actually adore it when a case goes on longer than it’s supposed to. It’s a little immature of me, but it’s fun to get wrapped up in the mystery of it all, you know?

 

Shin: I guess?

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] The whole subgenre of courtroom drama is based on that very notion; and I think it’s a correct one.

 

Shin: I understand… Sort of…

 

_But TWENTY DAYS!?_

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] It’s just a refreshing change of pace from all the cases that have such simple corpus delicti.

 

_W-what was that?_

 

Shin: Excuse me? Core-puss… Deliciou-icky?

 

Hakari: [Embarrassed] Ah, excuse me. It’s latin. I shouldn’t assume that you knew it.

 

Shin: No, wait a second. I actually think I know what that means… Corpus delicti means…

 

[Method of Operation/God from the Machine/The Body of the Crime]

 

===

Answer: The Body of the Crime

===

 

Shin: …”The Body of the Crime,” right? It refers to the specifics of the crime; or even if a crime has been committed at all.

 

Hakari: [Makes heart with hands] Shin! I’m very impressed that you knew that!

 

Honestly, I’m impressed with myself for being able to get it right.

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] You are correct; most cases are always so straightforward. It’s downright refreshing to get a challenging one for once.

 

**_After my surprise recitation of some Latin I picked up who-knows-where, Hakari and I talked for a few more minutes before she was called away to deal with a dispute between some of our classmates. She’s very eager to share about her career; I wonder why?_ **

****

**_I feel like Hakari and I grew closer today._ **

****

**_After that I went back to my room and had planned to go to bed; it had been a distressingly busy day. But, unfortunately, there was one last thing to do before I could go to bed._ **

 

Ding~Dong~Ding!

 

[The monitor switches to life, displaying Monokuma.]

 

Monokuma: Hey, everyone! I know you’re busy doing whatever, but if you can, then you NEED to come to the conference room now for a special announcement. Trust me, you’re going to want to see this. See ya soon~!

 

[Monitor switches off.]

 

_Another meeting from the bear himself… Geez, I don’t know how much longer I can stay here. Almost every time I left my room today something bad happened. I don’t know how much longer I can take this. Maybe myself from a few days ago was right to close myself inside my room and not come out. Still, I’ve gotta go._

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to Conference Room]

 

[The Conference Room opens up. Everyone with exception of Hozumi is already here.]

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Hello, Shin. You had a nice rest, I hope?

 

Shin: Y-yeah, I did. But, um… [Whispering to Tarou] Where’s Hozumi?

 

Tarou: [Whispering] She’s fine; she’s still resting in her room. Itami told me that she’s in stable condition and it’s fine. However, she’s still a little sore, so she’s not leaving her room for now. I told the others that she has a simple stomach ache.

 

_Well, it’s a relief to hear that she’s safe. Still, my heart still hasn’t calmed down from all that excitement._

 

Uchuu: [Clenching fist, helmet] Agh! What is taking that Ursa-Lifeform so long!? Hozumi has not yet arrived, and yet he has yet to show his face to quality space-students like myself! It is an utter disgrace that he would do this!

 

Minami: [Looking down at map] Oh, cut it out with your space-yelling.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Hey, you’re the one who barely ever looks up from your stupid maps! They’re just dumb distractions!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] Yeah! I agree!

 

Minami: [Biting bottom lip, resting and on brim of hat] Good sir, are you seriously criticizing me? We’re on the same team, are we not?

 

Ittetsu: I can criticize whoever I damn well please! Like Mr. Sunglasses over there with his groan-worthy puns!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] H-hey, I wasn’t even in that conversation.

 

Ittetsu: The truth is, we’ve made no progress at ALL in escaping from this hellhole! All we’ve done is sit here and contemplate our navels! Nothing’s getting done!

 

Hakari: [Switching over to serious, glare] Ittetsu, please. Escape may be a priority, but we can’t expect it to come quick. We need to be patient.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Yeah… Patience is key.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Quiet, lowly boke!

 

Masaka: [Nervous] I-Is that supposed to be me!?

 

Ittetsu: [Looking aside] We don’t need patience; we’re no doctors.

 

Takamasa: [Nervously scratching shoulder] Actually, Itami is.

 

Itami: [Overwhelmingly happy] That’s right!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Ittetsu, halt this nonsense. What we need right now is peace and tranquility; not mindless anger.

 

Ittetsu: [Smug] Oh, I suppose I should listen to you, because the Middle East is just a world-leader in peace and tranquility?

 

Abed: [Taken aback] .... Well.. [Solemn] Hmmph. I knew this nonsense was a bad idea.

 

_It looks like Group A is also having its fair share of drama. At least both groups are consistent with one another._

 

Kaguya: [Yawning] Bleh. I’m still drowsy. Is that bear gonna come in or what?

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments] W-wait a minute… Kaguya?

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Wassup?

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] Well, I’m just surprised to see you! Don’t you usually sleep during the day?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Well, yeah. But it’s 9:30 right now; this is closer to when I wake up, to be honest. That’s why I’m less cranky at THESE meetings than the ones during the day.

 

Tetsurou: Huh. I guess so.

 

_And then, just as the conversation slowed down and was beginning to develop some form of normalcy…_

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma appears]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Welcome ensigns! It’s time for the moment you’ve all been waiting for!

 

Takamasa: [Excited] We get to go home!?

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] No. Not that.

 

Takamasa: [Disappointed] Yeah, I figured.

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Well, you figured right! Because it’s time for something much more exciting and dramatic. [Turned, paw up] And trust this bear, we’ve had our fair share of beary dramatic showings today!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] What, exactly? Aside from that last little spat, today has been relatively tame for me, although I have had some rather decisive thoughts.

 

_What does he mean… by that?_

 

Mei: [Pointing with broom] Obviously, he means the dramatic suspense!

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Sure, let’s go with that! [Turned, paw up] Anyway, allow me to say this: [Angry, arms outstretched] F’s! F’s for all of you! [Back turned] It’s been days and none of you have killed any of your friends yet! That’s just the worst! [Neutral] I mean, it’s been DAYS and none of you have even considered saving the world. I mean, all it’ll cost to save the entirety of planet Earth is one measly human life! That’s chump change!

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Please. We would never take the life of a friend.

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Exactly! You cannot put a price on a human life!

 

Takamasa: [Nervously scratching arm] Actually… I have. It was thoroughly unpleasant experience.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Oh...kay…. [Fighting pose] But besides that, though, we will raucously resist yet your subtle suggestion for first murderous mayhem!

 

Uchuu: [Salute] Splendid alliteration, captain!

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Yeah, even I have to admit that that alliteration was pretty good. [Chuckling] However, humans, the thoughtful cool captain now ‘nnounces a awesome nebulous new ill incentive. [Sweating] Boy, that was harder than it seemed! Alliteration’s (4) a-holes!

 

Minami: [Looking down at map] A new incentive? You’ve already given us too many cruel incentives, demon.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] I’m not a demon, just adorable! [Inquisitive] I will admit the two are almost mutually exclusive.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Keheh! Preach it!

 

Tarou: [Sad] Oh. This is the first “motive” of our stay, isn’t it?

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Yes indeed! My, how time flies! It seems like only a few days ago I was welcoming you all to the Kumet.

 

_It WAS a few days ago, though…_

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] However, even though those eons of seconds have passed by as if they were just grains of dust in the hourglass of my heart, none of you have killed anyone yet. [Annoyed] And that’s just unacceptable. This is why I’m going to provide you all with a little more… incentive!

 

_I don’t like this…_

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] Please. A rational human being would never commit a murder.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Keep telling yourself that! [Turned, paw up] And while you tell yourselves such horrible lies, take a peek that these! [Thrusting paw into the air] Let ‘em rain!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

[Suddenly, a bunch of envelopes fall from little compartments in the ceiling. Each envelope lands in front of a person with their name written on it. One with “Shin Tsudzuki” on it falls in front of Shin.]

 

_More ceiling-dispensed goods, just like the knives from a few days ago._

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] And what is this? [Shaking head] Actually, you know what? I do not care. It is only going to be filled with the most vile of deceptions and trickery.

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Aw, you know how to make a bear get the warm and fuzzies, Tarou! <3

 

Tarou: [Nervous] That was not my intention! And what was that… thing you just did with your mouth!?

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Magic. Only real masters of the craft can comprehend!

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] You know it! ;)

 

Monokuma: [Mad, showing claws] Hey! Stop biting my style and check out your envelopes! I put a lot of “care” into it! [Sweating] And no, “care” was not in quotation marks! You don’t have to be suspicious.

 

_I guess that means I should be suspicious, but I don’t think there’s any way of getting out of opening up this envelope. Well, here goes nothing, I guess. Hope it’s not some kind of paper-thin bomb or something._

**_I pressed my fingers along the seal to release it and I opened the envelope. And what I saw inside…_ **

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

[Scene of several photos of a concrete crater in the ground, with a little rubble to the side.]

 

**_… was something that had no meaning to me at all._ **

 

Shin: What is this, exactly?

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] Yeah. These pictures… is this supposed to mean something to me? Like, more than the obvious?

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim of hat] Indeed. All I can discern are some rather perplexing geological formations.

 

Hakari: [Contemplating] It is the same for me as well… [Surprised] Wait, did you all get pictures of craters in the ground?

 

Shin: I did.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Yup!

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Yes.

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Affirmative!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Y-yeah, I did.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Mine also had a little bit of rubble in it.

 

_What is this supposed to mean, exactly?_

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] … Hm.

 

Tarou: [Pointing] Monokuma, what exactly is the meaning of these photos!?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu~... [Belly laugh] Ahahahaha!! This is great!

 

Takamasa: [Nervously scratching shoulder] What exactly is so great? All you did was give us a bunch of photos.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhuhu~!

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Why are you laughing!? None of us have told any jokes!

 

Monokuma: [Turned, paw up] None except for your face.

 

Ittetsu: [Dumbfounded] … [Deadpan] Masaka, hold me back.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] H-hey! When did I become your personal servant?

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments] Perhaps… [Confident] Perhaps there is something unique about the chemical composition of these photos?

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] I highly doubt that.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Hey! Tetsu was just making a suggestion! No need to be rude!

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] I apologize, I was not trying to be rude.

 

Tetsurou: [Blushing] I-it’s okay, Itami. I know Hakari wouldn’t be m-mean to me.

 

Abed: [Thinking] So, Monokuma, are you going to explain the meaning of these photos?

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Huh? Photos? What photos are we talking about, exactly?

 

_Oh boy, he’s going to pull this trick, huh?_

 

Tarou: [Sad] You can’t be serious…

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] You’re really going to pull this? Are you twelve!?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Nya nya nya! You can’t catch me, dumb poopyhead!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Ittetsu: [Over-exaggerated reaction] DUMB POOPYHEAD!? [Calm] Oh, he is gonna so get fanned.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] That doesn’t sound like that big a threat…

 

Ittetsu: [Proud] Peh. Who asked ya!

 

_Those two… Appear to be staying together. I hope nothing unfortunate results from it._

Hakari: [Cute smile] Well, everyone. it appears that there is no reason to be up longer. It will soon be night, so I ask that everyone in Group A returns to their rooms.

 

Tarou: [Nods] The same goes for the members of Group B. I wish you all a good night!

 

**_And so we all shuffled off to our rooms. Today had been very eventful. I hope tomorrow doesn’t include any rude surprises like today had. I don’t know if I could take it._ **

****

**_Before I nodded off, I heard that stupid chime._ **

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[The monitor springs to life. Monokuma appears on it.]

 

Monokuma: This is a message from your captain, ensigns. It is now 10 PM; nighttime. It’s none of my business what you do after dark, but you might want to lock your doors and go to bed! You never know who might be planning to kill you! Remember, in space, nobody can hear you scream!

 

[The monitor flips off.]

 

**_And then I fell asleep._ **

 

* * *

 

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: Have you ever wanted to visit another planet? To walk on the surface of some alien world? It’s a wild idea.

 

Monokuma: I mean, to do it, you’d have to harness incredible energy and master the stars.

 

Monokuma: And as it just so happens, I happen to have such energy.

 

Monokuma:  I found it in my pocket while I was doing the laundry one day.

 

Monokuma: Can you believe it? Right there the whole time!

 

Monokuma: Mankind has been looking for the power of easy space travel for years..

 

Monokuma: And it just happens to show up in one of my pockets!.

 

Monokuma: Unfortunately, I accidentally put those pants in the wash with the rest of my laundry.

 

Monokuma: Stupid thing turned all of my whites into dark matter.

 

Monokuma: Now it’s lost forever. Oh well! Not like I would give it to mankind anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are really starting to heat up here. Tensions between the groups, the switching of sides, the mysterious motive! If you have any comments, thoughts, or theories then please share them! I always love reading them, even if I don't respond to all your comments. Also remember to vote for free-time!
> 
> I have a question for you all. Day 4 will be a full day, but Day 5... may be shorter. I didn't know; do you guys want Days 4 and 5 as separate chapters or as the same chapter? Let me know!


	6. Ch. 1- Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Daily Life Day 4 and 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I want to thank my proofreader, BBlader1 for proofreading this chapter. Up for free-time are Kimiko, Itami, and Uchuu.

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Shin’s room opens up before you.]

 

_Hate, hate, hate. If the word “hate” was engraved on every inch of my body, it still wouldn’t come close to how much I hate being woken up every morning by that bear’s stupid voice. Even nails on a chalkboard would be a blessing._

_I should go get some breakfast. It’s not like today can be any worse than yesterday._

_..._

_Oh, why did I just have to tempt the fates with a thought like that?_

**_I took a shower and I clothed myself._ **

_Alright, time to go to the replicator._

 

[Move to hallway.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to Replicator.]

 

[Replicator room opens up. Nobody is here.]

 

_Guess I’ll just grab my breakfast and leave._

 

[Examine Replicator.]

 

[The Replicator dispenses Shin’s breakfast and Shin takes it.]

 

_Alright. Well, I guess it’s time to head to the cafeteria to eat this.]_

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[As Shin moves out of the Replicator Room, he passes Uchuu with his helmet up. Looks like he’s getting food as well.]

 

[Move to Cafeteria.]

 

[The cafeteria opens up. All of Group A is sitting at their table, including Chishio. A glance at Group B’s table shows that nobody is sitting at it at all.]

 

_So… Neither of them showed up? I can understand Hozumi and Tarou not wanting to come to breakfast, and I guess Uchuu will join me in a few minutes. Oh well. I really can’t let what happened yesterday continue to bother me. I just need to go about my business._

_Hey, wait a minute… what’s this?_

 

[There is a note on the Group B table.]

 

_Huh, looks like it’s a note from Tarou. What’s it say?_

 

[The note is displayed on screen. It is written in very neat handwriting:

 

“Shin,

I will be late to breakfast this morning. Please do not wait for me and just go about your day.

Sincerely,

Tanaka.”]

 

[The note is taken offscreen.]

 

_Well, looks like I won’t be seeing him for a while either. I guess all I have to do is wait for Uchuu. He’ll at least be some upbeat company._

 

**_I ate my breakfast for a few minutes, waiting for Uchuu to show up, so I’d at least have someone to talk to other than having to eavesdrop on the affairs of Group A._ **

 

**_However, when Uchuu eventually did show up, it was a bit of a shock._ **

 

[Uchuu enters the room, and walks towards the Group A table.]

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] Oh, Uchuu! Do you need something?

 

Uchuu: [Helmet on, nods] …

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] W-well, what is it you need!? Spit it out!!!

 

Abed: [Holding arm out] Hold it, Chishio. No need to be hostile.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Yeah, you need to extend kindness, not hostility.

 

Ittetsu: [Aside glance] … Hmph.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] I guess.

 

_What’s going on there?_

 

Abed: Uchuu, exactly what is it you want?

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] … Can I join the group?

 

_Oh, for the love of…_

 

Takamasa: [Surprised] W-what!?

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Uchuu! Are you really asking that?

 

Kimiko: [Arms folded, chewing pen] Also, what’s with your voice?

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] I, um, have a bit of a cold, you see. And yes. I’d like to sit with you for breakfast.

 

Chishio: [Annoyed] No. Don’t let him.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Chishio, stand down.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Yeah, why are you being so hostile? He’s not the one who tried to arrest you.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] It’s just… H-how do we know he’s not a spy?

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] I feel like you’re being rather out of character with that remark! Kehehe!

 

Minami: [Twiddling with pen] Yes, I agree

 

Hakari: [Thinking, eyes closed] … If you’d like, Uchuu, you may sit and eat breakfast with us… But I’ll have my eyes on you.

 

Uchuu: [Nods, helmet] …

 

Abed: [Smirk] Well then, you can sit next to me, Uchuu.

 

_Oh, well that’s fantastic. Now it’s just me and Tarou. Welp, so much for “Space Team B.” I guess that it’s just me and Tarou now, assuming that Hozumi deserts as well, once she wakes up. I guess maybe I should consider jumping ship to Group A, considering how outnumbered I am. Well, I guess I should just bite my lip and eat the rest of my breakfast…. Ugh…._

**_And so I ate my breakfast, staring over at the table Group A was eating at, hoping to be proven wrong somehow. However, even as I wished this so vehemently, it looked like Uchuu was really making the switch. My breakfast laid finished in front of me, and I was about to leave, when suddenly what I was praying for occurred. I noticed the other table was getting louder, and couldn’t help but pay attention to them._ **

Kimiko: [Biting lower lip] Hey, Uchuu. Things aren’t adding up with you this morning. You’ve not even touched any of your food.

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] ….

 

Ittetsu: [Tapping head with fan] Yeah, you’re right. Usually this space nut is loud and annoying, but he’s been quiet pretty much the whole time he’s been here.

 

Tetsurou: [Looking down] M-maybe he’s just shy?

 

Abed: [Smirk] No, I don’t believe that’s it.

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] ….

 

Mei: [Cackling] He’s possessed by an evil spirit! Kehehehe!

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] No, there’s a more simple explanation than that. [Switching to serious mode, pointing with gavel] Please, remove the helmet.

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] …

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Come now, off with it. Nobody will judge you.

 

Uchuu: … Fine. [Reaches up and pulls off the helmet]

 

…

 

_Oh, I see. This is why he left the note._

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

Tarou: [Wearing Uchuu’s spacesuit, holding helmet under his arm] I see that you figured me out, you two. You are truly amazing.

 

Itami: [Pulling on lapels, surprised] T-Tarou!? That was you!?

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] I-I knew it! The internal body temperature readings from my gadgets were all wrong for someone like Uchuu!

 

Minami: [Thrashing map, annoyed] Puh-lease, weatherman. You were as clueless as any of us.

 

Itami: [Grumpy, glare] Don’t say anything bad about my Tetsu…

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Wait a minute… The sheik and judgey bitch figured it out? [Over-exaggerated reaction] Whaaaaaat!? I didn’t realize!

 

Hakari: [Glare] I would appreciate it if you did not refer to “The Divine Judgement” by such a derogatory nickname. [Resting gavel in hand] And yes; it appears Abed also realized it.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] It didn’t make sense for Uchuu to want to join the group. I suspected something. [Smirk] Plus, you did a lousy job of disguising your voice.

 

Tarou: [Sad] Yes, I suppose I did.

 

Takamasa: [Nervously scratching arm] What the…!? Why the heck were you posing as that space guy!? Why did you try to join our group!?

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Probably because he realized his group is ineffective at keeping people safe…

 

Tetsurou: [Concerned] I-Itami? What do you mean?

 

Itami: [Accusatory point] I mean that yesterday, Tarou let Hozumi get hurt!

 

Hakari: [Surprised] W-what!?

 

Ittetsu: [Over-exaggerated reaction] WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

 

Abed: [Thinking] I see.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] I had to heal her… I know she wasn’t in my group, but I couldn’t just leave her like that!

 

_Looks like the truth’s coming out...._

 

Hakari: [Thinking] I see… How is Hozumi now?

 

Tarou: [Looking aside] She’s resting fine… Uchuu came here ahead of time and brought her food. Then he lent me his spacesuit so I could try out this most perplexing experiment.

 

Takamasa: [Hands in the air, overwrought] “Experiment!?” What do you mean by that?

 

Abed: [Thinking] Likely he was double-checking to make sure that “Group A” was a stable environment.

 

Minami: [Holding up pen] Ah, “Stable!” Do you mean like for horses?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] No, rather I meant whether or not “Group A” is safe, and if he could count on Shin, Uchuu, and Hozumi being well here.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] Yes, from all the available factors, that seems like the most possible solution!

 

Tarou: [Nod] You are… correct. They are in too much danger in my presence. Friend Hakari’s group, while not entirely stable, is more stable than I gave it credit for. [Nervous smile] I believe that my friends will be in more capable hands if I turn them over to your group. I feel like I can no longer keep them safe.

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed, thinking] So, you were scouting us because you wanted to make sure we were a good place to send your friends?

 

Minami: [Looking at map, disinterested] Hmm. Sounds oddly like looking for a retirement home for your grandmother.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kehehehe! What an oddly morbid analogy! I am in love with it!

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] And I’ve decided, that despite your bickering, I would like to move my Group B friends over to your group. It would just be safer for all of us involved.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] … Hm. Can I ask you a question, Tarou?

 

Tarou: [Nod] You may.

 

Hakari: You’ve participated in these games before. Tell me, what is the worst aspect of them; as a participant?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] The worst aspect?

 

_The worst aspect? Well, that seems obvious. It must be the killing._

 

Tarou: [Sad] The atmosphere of distrust… Having to doubt people… Constant false accusations and suspicion running amok on what should be a perfectly normal group of friends. That is my answer.

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed; contemplative] And do you think what you are asking me will help eliminate this factor?

 

Tarou: [Sad] H-hopefully. The idea is that having everyone on the same side would eliminate the need for them to be suspicious of each other. In a perfect scenario, nobody would be suspected of anything at all.

 

Hakari: [Opening eyes] All right. I agree to accept this. You sound sincere enough.

 

Tarou: [Nods] Thank you. I will now move my group.

 

_M-moving me? Don’t I get a say in this, at least!?_

 

Shin: H-hey, wait a minute, Tarou. Can I at least say what I think is-

 

[OST: New World Order]

 

Hozumi: [Pulling out handcuffs] Hold it right there, hoss!

 

H-Hozumi!? And she cut me off!?

 

[Hozumi and the real Uchuu (wearing a t-shirt and jeans) enter the room.]

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Hey, I didn’t tell ya that you could just hand me off to this broad, ya hear!? I’m stickin’ by ya!

 

Uchuu: [Salute] Affirmative, captain! There is nobody on that side worth speaking with, anyway! All inferior life forms!

 

Kimiko: [Protesting] H-hey! That’s statistically impossible!

 

_Welp, this is happening. I guess I should stand beside Hozumi and Uchuu right now._

 

**_I moved myself behind the two of them._ **

 

Tarou: [Concerned] H-Hozumi, p-please be careful. You should be in bed, resting.

 

Hozumi: [Pulling out handcuffs] Aw, can it! I’ll be fine!

 

Itami: [Proud, pulling lapels] Actually, she really should be fine! I think, as long as she doesn’t overexert herself…

 

Hozumi: [Hand over stomach] I’m headin’ back to my quarters after this anyway, but I just wanted to say… [Pulling out handcuffs] We ain’t yours to play ‘round with! I know you have doubts that you’re a great leader, Tarou! But I’m convinced! I’m stickin’ by you for thick n’ thin! [Smile] Boss, I heard what you said about me while Itami was patching me up yesterday. I wasn’t completely zonked out; I heard that you just wanted to protect me. An’ while I appreciate the idea… [Pulling out handcuffs] I don’t need ya worryin’ ‘bout me! This gumshoe can take care of herself, we square!?

 

Tarou: [Aback] W-well… [Big grin] I suppose you’re right.

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Captain! Do not doubt yourself! Your ability to lead us is assured! We do not wish to leave your side, in fact, we will not!

 

_I guess I should say something too… I mean, Tarou really has been a big help ever since I got caught up in this weird situation._

 

Shin: Tarou, I know you just want the best for us, but think about this for a moment. We’re your friends; you don’t need to cast us aside just because you think we’ll be better off. We’re stronger than that. We’ll be by your side the whole time, buddy.

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] Hnnnk…!!

 

Hozumi: [Smile] Boss, ya don’t need to protect me. I’ll be fine; we’re all strong. [Holding stomach] And having said that, I think imma go back to my room.

 

Uchuu: [Salute] I will walk you back, crewmate! And captain… [Turning to Tarou] … I allowed you to use my space suit, but if this is the purpose you intended for it, please return it to me and not use it for conversing with the lower-life forms on any further date! I will keep it with me from now on.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] A-alright, Uchuu. I will return your space suit. I’ll go change out of it right now and hand it back to you. [Turns to Group B] Hakari, it seems my infiltration was unnecessary. Still, I appreciate you humoring my decision.

 

Hakari: [Turning to cute mode, making heart with hands] Thank you for the compliment, Tarou. [Resting gavel in hand] Your decision regarding your friends… seemed quite genuine. I may have misjudged you.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed, looking away] Hm. Well, I am also quite disappointed. While I would have disliked to see you alone, that seemed to be my only way of dispersing the groups permanently.

 

_There he goes with his talk about how he dislikes the groups again..._

 

Tarou: [Smile] Friend Abed, I notice that you’ve made your distaste for the groups quite obvious.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Boy, has he ever. He mopes about it all the time.

 

Tarou: And yet, you still side with Hakari’s group. Is there any particular reason?

 

_You know, I have noticed that as well._

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Typical Faraonian; a hypocrite to the core.

 

Masaka: [Surprised] H-hey! Please be tolerant of everyone’s cultures!

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Well, part of it is that I don’t entirely trust you either…

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] A-ah…. Well, I’m sorry to hear that.

 

Hozumi: [Aside glance] Feh. Boss wouldn’t harm a fly.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] However, I will say that I had another reason. If one is to change the system, they must do so from within. I wish to dismantle the groups system. Even despite my personal views on you, Tarou, all of us working together would be able to judge your character far better than a separated body of students.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking aside] And you’re doing a real bang-up job; you’re a mopey weirdo, and we all hate you.

 

Takamasa: [Resting gavel on chin] I d-don’t really hate him…

 

Abed: [Smirk] Well, I’m the Ultimate Ambassador, not the Ultimate Politician. I’m good at breaking compromises; not changing policies.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Sounds like an excuse.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Sounds like an impossible function.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Sounds like the call of Mephistopheles himself!

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Hm. Well, I’ll be in my room if you need me; meditating on this situation. Buzz for me if you need me.

 

_Huh. Looks like Abed’s having some trouble in Group A. That’s almost proof; things aren’t much better in Hakari’s group than they are in ours. And if they can still keep themselves together, I think we’ll be alright after all. Hozumi seems to have forgiven Tarou, so maybe this really will turn out alright in the end._

[OST: None]

 

**_After that we left Group A alone, and I spent time with Tarou and Uchuu while they ate their breakfast. Hozumi went back to her room to relax for a while. While yesterday was rather troubling, it seems that things may be finally settling down. At the time I thought that maybe nobody would die after all. It was a foolishly optimistic thought, but I let it permeate my brain anyway. Seeing Uchuu and Hozumi stand up for Tarou… especially after what happened last night? Definitely put me at peace._ **

****

**_After that I walked back to my room. I had just hung out with Tarou and Uchuu… Maybe it was about time for me to spend my time with somebody else this morning?_ **

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move to hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[Kimiko and Itami are here.]

 

[Talk to Kimiko]

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling with pen] 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55… [Looking up] Oh! [Embarrassed, scratching head] Hey there. What is up?

 

_Should I spend some time with Kimiko?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Hey. Do you wanna work on more math today?

 

Kimiko: [Cute smile] Are you seriously asking me that? I absolutely zetta do!

 

_“Zetta?” Probably some math term that I don’t know. Oh well, I was always slow with those kind of things. When it came to tests, it was just *crunch* and then add it to the heap._

**_And then I subjected myself to some more math with Kimiko. But you know what? I think that I’m getting better at it. Compared to last time, I actually did pretty good. Not nearly as good as Kimiko, but still better than last time. I guess practice does make perfect. Still, even as we solved all these problems, a question still danced on my lips…_ **

_I should ask it. There’s really no better time, after all._

 

Shin: Hey Kimiko. There’s something I’ve wanted to ask you.

 

Kimiko: [Biting her thumb; making a big mark on her notepad in surprise] H-huh!? [Surprised] O-oh no! Not this question already! I haven’t studied for this! This is so un-cute! UN-CUTE!!

 

Shin: W-what are you talking about?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] Uh, um, uh… Okay… [Biting thumb] I-I think you’re very cute too? [Furiously scribbling] Ah! No! That’s not the right variable at all!

 

_Woah, I’ve really put her on edge, huh?_

 

Shin: Calm down. I think you might be misreading this situation a tad, Kimiko. I just wanted to ask you a question about what we talked about yesterday.

 

Kimiko: [Biting thumb] O-oh. [Scribbling] I knew that, cutie.

 

_Suuuuure._

 

Kimiko: [Cute Smile] So what did you actually want to ask, then?

 

Shin: Last time we did this, we talked a bit about your reasons for why you were having me do this. We only talked about one of the reasons, though. I was wondering… what was your second reason?

 

Kimiko: [Scratches head] My second reason, huh? Good question. [Scribbling] And any good question can be solved with a bit of math!

 

_Oh boy._

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Here… I’ve got the perfect question for you to do, Shin! [Showing off notes] Solve this one!

 

_That… looks quite difficult._

 

Shin: Do I have to solve that?

 

Kimiko: [Cute smile] Yup! You’re gonna want to solve that if you’re gonna hear my second reason! You gotta work for it!

 

_Haven’t I done enough work already? Why can’t she just tell me what it means to her, or something?_

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Hey Shin. You know that I can’t do that, right?

 

Shin: H-huh?

 

Kimiko: [Cute smile] Nothing!~

 

_That was weird… For a second there… It felt like Kimiko knew what I was thinking. But I guess not._

 

Shin: All right. Hand me that problem; I’ll do my best at it.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] I know you will! Let’s solve this problem!

 

_So much for me getting better at these last few problems. This one took several hours to finish. I can’t believe some crazy mathematician somewhere sometime thought that stupid formula up. Ugh. It was pretty tedious._

**_Even finishing it was bittersweet. After finishing Kimiko asked me what it meant to me that I finished it. I stared at her blankly, and I guess I must have rubbed her the wrong way with that because she didn’t tell me what her second reason was. She asked me to reflect on what we did today and left. That was it. Maybe I’m just missing something? That must be it. What could it be, though? I wonder._ **

****

**_I feel like Kimiko and I grew closer today._ **

 

[Screen grows black.]

 

[OST: None]

 

**_After that, I went back to my room._ **

 

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

_There’s still plenty of time left in the day…_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to Zero-G Room.]

 

[Uchuu is here, wearing his space suit.]

 

[Talk to Uchuu.]

 

Uchuu: [Salute] Hello, Space crewmate Shin! What is going on? I was just about to use the Zero-G Chamber.

 

_Should I hang out with Uchuu?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Would you like to hang out, Uchuu?

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Indeed! Recreation is one of the most important duties of an astronaut! It is important that one does not contract space fatigue, you see! Come, you and I can do shifts in the Zero-G Chamber! It will be very enjoyable!

 

_“Space Fatigue”?_

 

**_I spent a few hours with Uchuu, doing alternating rounds inside the Zero-G Chamber. It’s a really weird feeling to have your body not pulled down by any sense of gravity, but Uchuu didn’t seem to be bothered by it all. After two or three sessions (I can’t remember the exact number), I was absolutely spent. I guess that’s why he’s the astronaut and I am not._ **

 

Shin: Ooooh boy. I think that’s enough anti-gravity for me today.

 

Uchuu: [Fiddling with knobs and buttons on his spacesuit] Really, crewmate? I figured you’d have a few more rounds in you at the very least!

 

Shin: Sorry Uchuu, but I really cannot do it.

 

Uchuu: [Pounding button on chest; summoning helmet] That is a shame, crewmate Shin. I pegged you for a stronger man than that. [Heroic pose] I suppose not everyone can match the physical space-prowess of Uchuu Hoshi!

 

Shin: Oh come on. You must have had trouble with Zero-G’s when you were first exposed to them.

 

Uchuu: [Retracting helmet; gesturing with palm] That is not the case! Uchuu Hoshi is made from the toughest dark matter in the galaxy!

 

_I don’t know if I’d affirm my toughness with something so theoretical._

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Do you remember how many days it took for me to first complete space camp?

 

Shin: Ummm…

 

[3 Days/4 Days/7 Days]

 

===

Answer: 3 Days

===

 

Shin: It was three days, wasn’t it? It was rather impressive for you to get through it as fast as you did.

 

Uchuu: [Gesturing with palm] Indeed. It was many arduous space tasks, but through my will and determinations, I was able to accomplish it all!

 

Shin: And how comprehensive was this camp, again?

 

Uchuu: [Pose] I built a rocket propelled vessel to another world!

 

Shin: Excuse me!? You built a spaceship!

 

Uchuu: [Salute] In a manner of speaking, yes I did. It was arduous, but rather simple. It was not meant to launch a human passenger; only a small beetle into orbit. [Heroic pose] I put the first beetle into space! They shall put that one in the space-history books; it probably is a big deal.

 

Shin: Still… That’s really impressive. In just three days you built an entire spacecraft.

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] Actually… [Sad] Not really. You see, being “in orbit” and “in space” are two entirely different terms.

 

Shin: Oh, really? I never knew that.

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Indeed! You see, to put something into space-space, you must throw it up as fast as you can! [Fiddling with buttons and knobs on his spacesuit] But with putting something into orbit, you do not actually need to get it into space. You merely need to throw it so fast from such an altitude that the propulsion keeping it forward is stronger than the force pulling it down! [Normal] At least, that’s a gross oversimplification.

 

_Huh. You learn something new every day._

 

Shin: It still sounds like an incredible tale.

 

Uchuu: [Normal] Not really. Even though the camp was supposed to take a month and I completed it in three days, it wasn’t terribly difficult.

 

Shin: WHAAAA-AAAAAAT!?!?

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] Ha ha ha! The space-look on your face, Crewmate Shin!

 

**_After that I finished up with Uchuu. He’s a nice guy, but his accomplishments make me feel faint. From his eccentric demeanor, I would have never realized he’s done so much. It kind of makes me relieved to see that while we ARE in space and most of us have know idea what we’re doing; there is this one space expert in our midst._ **

 

_**Uchuu and I grew closer today.** _

 

[Screen grows dark.]

 

[OST: None.]

 

**_After that I went back to my room._ **

 

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

**_Huh… It’s getting on in hours, but I should be able to hang out with one more person today._ **

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to hallway.]

 

[Examine Itami’s Door.]

 

[Knock, knock!]

 

[Itami appears]

 

Itami: [Wiping sweat from brow] Oh, hey Shin. I was just exhausted from making my rounds earlier today. Did you need something?

 

_She looks tired. Should I hang out with Itami?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Would you like to hang out today, Itami?

 

Itami: [Thinking] Hm. You know, I think I’ve got ONE idea of something we can do. [Overwhelmingly happy] Let me grab some things, and then follow me!

 

Shin: O-okay.

 

_I wonder what this will be…_

**_Itami produced a box and then walked with me to the Conference Room._ **

 

Shin: So, what’s in the box?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels proudly] A projector and some old action movies!

 

Shin: Really!? Where did you get them?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] The Replicator.

 

Shin: Huh. I didn’t think it could replicate something as specific as certain movies.

 

Itami: [Overwhelmingly happy] Well, just chalk another one up for the bitchin’ power of science!

 

…

 

Itami: [Embarrassed] *Cough* I mean the “kickin’” power of science. Gotta remember to self-censor at times.

 

Shin: Still… You’ve got quite a few action movies here…

 

_Even that popular one that reminds me quite a bit of our current situation is here. Huh, I haven’t watched that in ages, but now might not be the right time._

 

Shin: So… You must be a big fan of action movies, then?

 

Itami: [Striking a pose] Oh, definitely? [Pulling lapels defensively] What, is there something wrong with that?

 

Shin: No, not at all! I just wouldn’t expect the Ultimate Healer to be so into action movies. I didn’t think a healer would be into violent things like that.

 

ItamI: [Striking a pose] I get how’d you think that, but how could I resist these!? There’s all these cool tough guys who are so awesome and do all these amazingly epic things and it’s so cool and it’s awesome and epic and badass and….

 

Shin: Heh. I think I get it.

 

Itami: [Thinking] So you WILL watch some with me? Tetsu never really takes me up on the offer, so it would be nice if you could.

 

Shin: Sure, I’ll watch some movies with you, Itami!

 

Itami: [Overwhelmingly happy] Awesomesauce! I’ll pop one in, then!

 

**_I spent some time watching some action movies with Itami. She got really excited and cheered out whenever the hero did anything cool. We watched a few of them; some old kung-fu and samurai movies, more modern action pieces; even a few of them from America. Even though I was certain I would be able to handle them, so of that stuff was just so over-the-top it hurt. Still; Itami was enjoying herself, at least._ **

****

**_I feel like Itami and I grew closer today._ **

 

[Screen grows dark.]

 

[OST: None.]

 

**_After we finished, I thanked her and went back to my room._ **

 

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

_Back in my own room. Thankfully, today’s been way less of a rush than yesterday was… What time is it? Better check my E-Handbook._

_…_

_Huh. It’s about 9:30-ish. Not that much longer until night falls. That’s still a while left, but it’s also not long enough to go and hang out with someone else. What should I do, I wonder?_

 

E-Handbook: Ding-ding-ding~! A MEETING HAS BEEN CALLED.

 

_Welp. Looks like what I’m doing today has already been decided FOR me. I should make haste to the meeting hall._

_Still, what is this sense of… dread?_

 

[Move to hallway.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to Conference Room.]

 

[The Conference Room opens up. Most everyone is here; Tarou, Kaguya, Hakari, Itami, Masaka, Tetsurou, Takamasa, Kimiko, Mei, and Minami.]

 

_Huh? There are plenty of people here from Group A as well… Did I come to the wrong room or something? What is going on?_

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Yo, Friend Shin!

 

Shin: Hey Tarou… What is going on, exactly? Are the groups… merging or something?

 

Tarou: [Normal] I haven’t the foggiest idea, actually. [Looking at E-Handbook] We did have a meeting called at this moment, however. [Thinking] The biggest mystery of all is where are all of the missing students? Hozumi’s still resting.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Yes, I suppose that is true.

 

_She just butt her way into our conversation pretty easily._

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in palm] Where is Uchuu? Should he not be around?

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] But you have missing students as well.

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] I know where mine are, though. That is the critical difference.

 

Shin: Oh yeah? Where exactly are they?

 

Hakari: [Swishing hair to serious] Well, Abed, I believe has stopped coming to my meetings altogether…

 

_Some group unification she has there._

 

Hakari: Chishio asked me if he could go to sleep earlier today. Obviously that’s where he is. Ittetsu asked the same thing.

 

Masaka: [Smile] I can verify that. He told me he would be.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] However, you cannot find Uchuu at all, can you?

 

Tarou: [Sad] … It is true. [Pointing] But it is fine! My friends can go where they please! I am not their shephard; I am there friend! I am through making decisions for them!

 

Hakari: [Unimpressed] Oh, really?

 

_Oh boy._

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] Hey, can you two cut it out? What we really should be talking about is who called this stupid meeting. Both groups showed up for it.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments] Wait a second… [Confident] But you’re not in either group! So why’d you show?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair]I still get messages for Group A. And I really have nothing better to do when I first get up in the evening.

 

Masaka: [Happy] Ah, so you go to these meetings, huh, Kyoyama?

 

Kaguya: [Confused] “Kyoyama?”

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Oh, sorry. Wrong person…

 

_It’s almost magical how off she was with that name._

 

Hakari: [In thought] Still, it’s strange how a meeting for each group was called at the same time… How curious. Who here called it?

 

[Silence.]

 

Hakari: Hmm. Looks like that person isn’t here.

 

Tarou: [Pointing] I didn’t call this one; Shin, did you?

 

Shin: Nope. I didn’t call this meeting either.

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Huh. Hozumi did not call this meeting; I would gather. She wouldn’t be able to attend. So then it must be Uchuu who called this meeting.

 

Shin: That does seem like the only possibility.

 

Uchuu: Unfortunately, I didn’t call it, either.

 

[Uchuu walks in, clad in spacesuit and helmet.]

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] Space Crewmates! Greetings from beyond the stars!

 

_So… beyond the door, in actuality?_

 

Uchuu: [Helmet] I didn’t call this meeting either… Perhaps it was a glitch?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Scientifically speaking… That makes a lot of sense! A big station like this… There’s bound to be a few bugs in the system. The system bugged out and called both groups at the same time.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Kehehehe! A failed hex! A manipulation that was doomed from the beginning! [Cackling] Just like how all of you smell! Kehehehe!

 

Itami: [Grumpy] None of us smell...

 

Uchuu: [Pulling Tarou aside] Tarou, may ask you something?

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Sure thing, Uchuu! What is it?

 

Uchuu: I’d like for the two of us to talk one-on-one.... Tomorrow morning, before breakfast at around 6:30… Can you meet me in the Zero-G Room for a private talk?

 

Tarou: [Big grin] Sure thing, buddy. [Peace sign] Now, I suppose we should all be going to bed?

 

Shin: Probably. I guess we should all head back to our rooms.

 

_And just as I was saying that…_

 

[OST: None]

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[The monitor springs to life. Monokuma appears on it.]

 

Monokuma: This is a message from your captain, ensigns. It is now 10 PM; nighttime. It’s none of my business what you do after dark, but you might want to lock your doors and go to bed! You never know who might be planning to kill you! Remember, in space, nobody can hear you scream!

 

[The monitor flips off.]

 

_And there’s that dumb announcement. I guess that’s it, then?_

**_I walked back to my room. Although when I stepped out, I noticed that the entrances to the Hangar and the Transporter were blocked off. That’s pretty curious; I’ve never really been out during the nighttime all that much, so I never saw exactly how everything looks at night. Nonetheless, I was tired. So I went back to my room and after a few moments of relaxation, fell asleep in my bed._ **

****

**_If only I knew what I’d find when I woke up._ **

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

* * *

 

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: Stars are far away. Even the sun is super far away from us! It takes eight whole minutes for light to reach ol’ Earthy.

 

Monokuma: And all life depends on that light, y’know? It’s kind of what makes all life possible!

 

Monokuma: The only reason you can eat food is because of light.

 

Monokuma: The only reason you can breathe air is because of light.

 

Monokuma: The only reason that you’re even here is because of light!

 

Monokuma: So light has definitely accomplished a lot. There’s no denying that one, simple fact.

 

Monokuma: But honestly, for all the things that light has done, I think that shadow gets a bad rap.

 

Monokuma: I mean, nothing that’s ever been created from shadow has killed a person, or started a war, or committed genocide.

 

Monokuma: Maybe we should start thinking about how it feels, huh?

 

Monokuma: Ugh, all this philosophy is making me light-headed! Puhuhuhu~!

 

* * *

 

 

The Next Day

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

_Ugh. Another day, I guess. Looks like I need to get out of bed and get to breakfast._

**_I got up and took my usual shower and got dressed. After that I prepared myself to go to breakfast._ **

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to replicator room.]

 

[The replicator room opens up. Tarou, Ittetsu, and Minami are all here]

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Good morning, Shin. Good to see you!

 

Shin: It’s nice to see you too, Tarou. Good morning.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Peh! Stop being so noisy! I’m trying to order my breakfast. You two are too upbeat for this early.

 

_I’m barely making any noise, though._

 

Minami: [Pulling down rim of hat] Now Ittetsu, it is not our place to judge.

 

…

 

Minami: [Tired] But yes; tone down the cheeriness.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] H-hey, Shin? While we’re waiting to get food, may I ask you a question?

 

Shin: Um, sure. Shoot.

 

Tarou: [Grin] Okay. [Concerned] Well, you see-

 

[OST: Buzzkill]

 

???: AHHHHHHH!!

 

_Huh?_

 

Tarou: [Confused] What?

 

???: OH, MY GODS!!

 

_A scream… Someone’s screaming! Oh god!_

**_Suddenly, my heart filled with dread._ **

_There’s no way, right? There’s no way! I’ve gotta… I’ve gotta make sure that there’s no way! There’s no way that could happen!_

 

Ittetsu: [Genuinely freaked out] W-what!? Why is… somebody screaming?

 

Minami: [Nervously crumpling map] My land… It couldn’t be, could it!?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] D-don’t even suggest that stuff!

 

**_There was no time to answer either of them. My body was already in a mad dash in the direction of the sound. I didn’t notice for a few seconds, but Tarou bolted towards the source of the scream right along with me. We were both running as fast as we could… Whether or not we made it in time to help someone was the only thought on my mind._ **

 

[The Zone 1 Hub opens up. You are in front of the hangar entrance. Tetsurou is there.]

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose, fired up with white hair and aura blazing] T-Tetsurou! Was that you!? Were you the one who screamed just now!?

 

Tetsurou: [Petrified] N-no… It w-w-w-wasn’t me… I’m as stiff as a… chunk of hail? [Upset] I dunno! I’m scared!

 

Shin: W-who was it!? Who screamed just now!?

 

Tetsurou: [Pointing into the hangar] I-it was Itami… She went in there… She said that she smelled something weird! [Checking instruments in distress] A-And m-my r-reading b-backs up-p that s-s-s-something’s definitely up w-with the air c-coming from t-t-t-that r-r-room!

 

_The hangar!? Something’s up with the hangar!?_

 

[Abed appears from behind.]

 

Abed: [Wide-eyed, concerned] What’s going on!? I thought I heard screaming!

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] It was Itami! She’s in there! We have to go in!

 

Abed: [Aback] Itami’s frightened!? [Determined expression] Tetsurou, why didn’t you help her!?

 

Tetsurou: [Afraid] I-I’m scared!

 

Abed: [Exasperated] F-fah! [Determined] We have to go check on her! I’d hate to assume this kind of thing, but what if..!

 

Shin: N-no! There’s no assumptions of that kind being made here! We’re all fine, do you hear me!?

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Seconded! Come on! Let’s go inside, and it’ll prove that there’s nothing to worry about!

 

Shin: R-RIGHT!

 

Abed: [Determined look] Lead the way, then!

 

_Right! Itami… She’s fine, and there’s nothing in there to be worried about! Let’s just walk in! We’ll be fine!_

 

[OST: None.]

 

_**The thing is… is that sometimes you can think “I’ll just tell myself that everything’s fine, and it will all turn out okay.” But that’s not what happens all the time. When Tarou, Abed, and I took our steps into the hangar… No amount of thought like that could convince us that everything was fine.** _

__

_**First our view was drawn to Itami, standing horrified in front of us, staring at one of the pods. Only when we adjusted our view did we see… Did we see….** _

 

[OST: Hope’s Breaking Noise]

 

[The camera dips down from the top of the pod… There are two hands over-stretched over the top of it, and then the camera zooms out to reveal…

 

…

 

The Ultimate Astronaut, Uchuu Hoshi, leaning dead against the pod with a hole in his chest, his helmet laying by his feet.]

 

**_… a black hole of emptiness._ **

 

Chapter. 1

Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!

[[Deadly Life]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first death... Poor Uchuu. It looks like someone has finally decided to kill to escape. How unfortunate that in this space-age setting that the first person we would first lose the Ultimate Astronaut... And in such a cruel way!
> 
> Free-Time voting has been closed. Next chapter will be for the ensuing investigation and the chapter after that will be for the class trial. Who killed Uchuu Hoshi? Which one of our unwilling astronauts is the killer of the day? If you have any theories, reactions, or comments, please put them in the comments section! I would love to hear them.


	7. Ch. 1- Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry this took so long to crank out. It's a fairly long one, so hold onto your butts. Credit to my proofreader, BBlader1 once again!

Ding-Dong-Ding~!

 

[A monitor flips on, displaying Monokuma in his space age chair and his glass of wine.]

 

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you can spend however you like, a class trial will be held!

 

[The monitor flips off.]

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Tarou: [Aback, horrified] N-no… There’s no way… Uchuu…. [Fighting back tears] N-no!!

 

Abed: [Gripping shoulder, one hand over mouth, aghast] Ye gods.

 

Itami: [Upset] I… Oh my….

 

Shin: U-Uchuu-.. He-I saw him last night!

 

_**All of us were absolutely searching for words, but none of us could think of anything meaningful to say… Then voices came in from behind us.** _

 

Ittetsu: O-outta the way, weather kid! We need to get inside!

 

Tetsurou: A-a-ah… O-okay…

 

**_Suddenly, people fell into the room behind us and bore witness to the bloody spectacle that had left our group speechless._ **

****

[The rest of the students pile in, with the exception of Hozumi and Kaguya.]

 

Takamasa: [Gripping his arm incredibly tightly, expression of intense fear] Oh my god!

 

Tetsurou: [Looking away, terrified] Oh… I.. can’t look! [Falling backwards] AH!! I looked!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses, sweating] Fuck. This… is bad. O-oh no… I can’t believe...

 

Kimiko: [Incredibly upset] W-what!?! How… How could he die!? He wasn’t supposed to die! Nobody was!

 

Hakari: [Solemn, eyes closed] Well… This is an unfortunate development, isn’t it?

 

_Way to state the obvious._

 

Masaka: [Head in hands, terrified] O-o-o-o-oh!!! N-not… space guy!

 

Minami: [Appalled] Pardon? He had a name, you know.

 

Masaka: [Apologetically] I’m sorry! I just don’t know everyone’s name yet!

 

Minami: [Pointing with pen] Still, it’s rather rude.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking to side] Oh come on. It’s not like we should care, anyway. [Pulling out fan] He was in the other group. It’s their problem that they can’t handle their affairs.

 

Tarou: [Absolutely drained] Ha…. Ha…. I think that’s the first time the comedian among us has made me laugh.

 

_God… Tarou..._

 

Tarou: [Absolutely drained] Heh… Yeah. It is my fault that he’s dead, huh? I was the one in charge of the safety of Group B, after all. I couldn’t protect him. I let something like what happened in the last two killing games start again. I couldn’t protect Uchuu.

 

Abed: [Concerned] Come now, Tarou. Certainly you can’t believe.

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] C-can it! I did this! THIS IS MY FAULT!

 

Shin: T-Tarou..! Calm down!

 

Tarou: [Crying] N-no! I did this! This was due to my ineptitude! I… Uchuu!

 

Ittetsu: [Smug] Well, looks like you admit it, at least!

 

Tarou: [Crying] U-Uh…

 

Hakari: [Switching hair to serious, stern look] Ittetsu! That is enough! Fighting among ourselves will get nothing accomplished.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Really? Will it? Because as it seems to me, it just proves that this guy’s been a traitor for Monokuma the whole time, if he let someone get killed under his watch!

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Order! We should not make statements like that until we have all the facts!

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing paper fan] Oh, yeah!? Well, I think it’s pretty obvious that Tarou’s a piece of-

 

???: SHUT UP!

 

[OST: Buzzkill]

 

[Hozumi bursts into the hangar and punches Ittetsu in the face.]

 

Ittetsu: W-W-WHAAAAAAA!!?!!?

 

Hozumi: You slimeball garbage! How dare ya… Boss was doin’ whatever he could! He cared about all of us! How dare ya!!!

 

Shin: Hozumi!

 

Masaka: Ittetsu!

 

Tarou: Aaaa….

 

[The scene returns to normal. Kaguya has entered the room, and she and Abed pull Hozumi back. Masaka helps Ittetsu up.]

 

Kaguya: [Serious] Hey, Hozumi! We can’t get heated at a time like this!

 

Hozumi: [Pissed] He.. He did it! Only the killer would speak so callously! [Voice wavering] Y-yeah… He has to be the killer…

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling his arms away] Get off me, bowler!

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Sorry.

 

Ittetsu: [Angry] I’m not the killer! But while we’re on the subject… [Smirk] It was Tarou. I’m definitely sure of this.

 

Hozumi: [Shocked] … [Sad] … [Angry] Whatever!! All o’ you are goombas and crooks! I’m outta here!

 

[Hozumi leaves.]

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] H-Hozumi…!

 

_**After that… we were all silent for a while. Our eyes were on Uchuu’s body. None of us, even with this larger group, could think of anything meaningful to say. Eventually, Kaguya broke the silence.** _

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] So… I was just heading to bed when I heard the morning announcement. I figured Hozumi was still in her room, so I grabbed her, came here, and saw that Uchuu was dead.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Any particular reason why you wanted to recap that for us?

 

Kaguya: [Fingers to glasses frame] Well, isn’t it obvious? We’re going to have to solve this murder, right?

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

_That’s right. I had forgotten... That was one of the rules that Monokuma set out for us in case a murder was committed. If we want to get out of here… We’re going to have to win this class trial? Is that right?_

 

Shin: T-that’s...

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] Exactly it… I’m going to have to do this… AGAIN! Doubt my friends… AGAIN!

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] There’s no way… No way any of us killed him, right? None of this is real, right?

 

Ittetsu: [Nervous] Maybe this all is a bad joke from some idiotic boke like Masaka.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Don’t you pick on me enough already?

 

Takamasa: [Gripping shoulder] Yeah. This has gotta be all just one interesting mistake. No class trial. No murderers. No murdering.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] …

 

[Monokuma appears]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Relief] Ah, it’s kind of refreshing to see the stage of denial play once again on the faces of all of my students! [Annoyed] At the same time though, it’s kind of boring to see you go through all the same “blah blah blah oh my gosh a body blah blah blah so this isn’t just a joke or something blah blah” stupidity that my previous classes went through!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses, pointing] I-It’s that bear again!

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Why, I’m flattered that you remembered my real name; Thatbe Aragain! Since it is normally unpronounceable to the human tongue, I have blessed you all with the nickname of “Monokuma.” [Neutral] So do be thankful, kay?

 

Abed: [Cross] What do you want? You’ve got your murder. Isn’t that enough for you?

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Unfortunately, no. When I was but a cub, I was unfortunate enough to see a majestic and innocent baby deer get shot in the face. [Neutral] It was really cool! So now death is something I crave!

 

Hakari: [Authoritative] Is there any point to this, Monokuma? Your showing up, I mean.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] I think he’s here to announce to start of the investigation...

 

_I suppose that Tarou would know, what with his experience with this kind of thing before._

 

Tarou: … And to deliver the Monokuma File.

 

_The what?_

 

Hakari: [Confused] Hm? The what?

 

Monokuma: [Giggling] Oh boy! Oh boy! I love the Monokuma File! Can we get to that part now?

 

[Suddenly all of our E-Handbooks ding with the reveal of a new item.]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Evidently, yes! Let’s get to it now!

 

Abed: [Furrowed brow, crossed arms] Fine. If you are so intent on rushing us…

 

[Most of the students turn on their E-Handbook.]

 

Tetsurou: [Cross checking his wrist computers with his E-Handbook] So, uh, what is this e-exactly?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You ever played one of those weird lawyer or detective games where ya get an autopsy report?

 

Hakari: [Dismissive] That is hardly unique to those games, but yes.

 

_Hakari plays video games?_

 

Minami: [Crumpling map] Fill me in, then?

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Well, this is basically an autopsy! Compiled by me, your loving captain!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] That doesn’t add up. Why would you do something so generous and kind for us? A convenience like that doesn’t make sense.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] I’m hurt, Kimiko. You can’t really think I had an ulterior motive in this, do you?

 

Tarou: [Solemn] It’s so he can spread confusion and make it more difficult on us in the class trial. Enough of it will be real for you to trust it, but the rest will be cryptic or misleading!

 

_Of course._

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Well, when you put it like that it sounds so harsh, y’know? [Neutral] I have to be fair to every party involved; the victims and the killers too! [Happy] That’s why I sometimes leave some stuff out! It’s all for the sake of fairness.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Anyway, I’m delivering upon all of you the Monokuma File #1, containing the gruesome details of this first homicide. I expect you all to read this thoroughly.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously] Do.. Do we have to?

 

Itami: [Comforting Tetsurou] Come on, Tetsu. We’ve gotta try, at the very least.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] So, do you idiots have a good enough grasp of the situation, you think?

 

Shin: … Yeah.

 

Tarou: [Sad] … [Nods]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I believe so.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] I guess.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] I believe that’s as good as an explanation we’re going to get. Is it time to begin the investigation, then?

 

Monokuma: [Happy] It is! I’ll let you guys get to work! [Giggling] Don’t dawdle, though! In a few hours, I’ll call everyone in for the class trial; where you’ll have to vote for who you think is responsible for Uchuu Hoshi’s death! [Turned, paw up] Until then!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: None.]

 

_So.. That’s it, then? That’s all we get? A little report, and it’s off to investigate a murder?_

**_I looked at everyone’s faces… Most of them showed the same confused bewilderment about how suddenly this whole situation had crept upon us. Even Tarou, who had been previously exposed to this feeling twice before, had gotten caught by this twisted expression. The hangar sat empty for what felt like minutes; although it was likely that they were just seconds. Suddenly, a voice broke through the silence._ **

 

Hakari: [Switching to cute, sweet smile] So! Shall we begin?

 

Kaguya: [Reading through E-Handbook] Let’s!

 

Hakari: [Authoritative] Let’s all look at the Monokuma file, shall we? Let’s make sure we’re all on the same page.

 

**_I obliged and opened the Monokuma file. Slowly, everyone else did as well, hearing the wisdom in her advice._ **

 

INVESTIGATION START

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

Hakari: [Reading E-Handbook, holding the Gavel under her arm] “Victim Name: Uchuu Hoshi.” He was the Ultimate Astronaut, wasn’t he? I’m afraid I never knew him all that well.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] He was… a good friend.

 

Shin: Well put, Tarou.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Yeah, he sure was.

 

Hakari: Concise enough. Now, let’s see. “Time of Death: Sometime before 7:15 AM on the sixth day aboard the Kumet.” Does that help us any?

 

Itami: [Shakes her head] I’m afraid not. I found him only literal seconds ago. There’s no way to narrow down the time of death. But since the hangar just opened up, I think it’s a recent corpse.

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed, thinking] Hm. That’s interesting to know. But back to business… [Reading the E-Handbook] “The body was discovered laid against one of the pods in the hangar.” Well, that’s an obvious deduction.

 

Kaguya: [Muttering] “Discovered,” not “killed?” Interesting.

 

_Huh? Did she say something?_

 

Hakari: [Reading the E-Handbook] “The cause of death is shock and blood loss from sudden impalement through the torso. The hole is open and rather messy.” Explains why it’s still dripping, I suppose.

 

_Oh, god. I didn’t even notice. Back away. Keep your cool, and back away._

 

Hakari: And finally; “There are no external injuries, but there is a pattern imprinted on part of his face and hands.” Hmm. Let me see.. Is there?

 

Abed: [Gesturing with hand] I’ll take a look. [Bending down] Hmm.

 

[Image of a small grating pattern is shown on his skin.]

 

Abed: Yep. There is a pattern like that. Honestly, it looks pretty similar to the pattern of the catwalk underneath us?

 

Masaka: [Sheepish] Um, excuse me? What’s a catwalk?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] That’s another name for the suspended walkway we’re all on right now.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] S-sorry. Thanks.

 

_I wonder why the pattern in the suspended walkway is on Uchuu’s face and hand? How did it get like that, I wonder?_

 

[Image vanishes.]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] That’s strange. I wonder what the cause of that is?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Honestly, I think I already have some idea.

 

Hakari: Alright. [Putting tablet away, making heart with hands] With that out of the way, I implore everyone to start looking for clues. I will stay here and stand watch over the body. We can’t let this foolish game beat us. Go now! The blessings of the “Divine Judgement” are with you!

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, nervous] Tetsu and I will stick around the hangar as well.. We’ll make sure that nothing bad goes down.

 

**_And with that, most people split up and went their other ways. It looks like the investigation has finally started properly. Funny, how they didn’t seem to be as active in searching for an escape as they are now, to search so they don’t get executed._ **

****

**_I, however, stayed in the hangar. This was as good a place as any to start the investigation. So let’s do this._ **

 

[The hangar’s catwalk has Tarou, Kaguya, Hakari, Uchuu’s Body, the ceiling-hanging laser cannons, a ventilation grate on the wall above the catwalk, a ladder leading to the lower section, and the other pods.]

 

_Alright. Time to begin._

 

[Talk to Hakari]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Hmm. This was quite sudden.

 

Shin: Still, you don’t seem perturbed.

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed, thinking] Don’t get me wrong. I mourn the death of my classmate. [Pointing with gavel] Still, don’t you think it’s rather like we should’ve seen this one coming?

 

Shin: Why do you say that?

 

_If anything, I thought Tarou or you were going to go first._

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in palm] Well, it is simply that your group is siding with Tarou.

 

Shin: You still don’t trust him?

 

Hakari: [Looking aside] Don’t take this wrong way. His earlier tears would have swayed me… [Bringing down gavel] … If he hadn’t harmed Hozumi a mere few days ago. It’s suspicious.

 

Shin: I guess it is… But you know that he never intended to harm her, right?

 

Hakari: [Switching to cute, smiling] Why, you speak as if you were there!

 

Shin: That’s because I was there.

 

Hakari: [Inquisitive] Oh really?

 

Shin: And, I mean, those railings… They never looked sharp enough to kill anyone.

 

Hakari: [Confused] Excuse me? What railings?

 

Shin: Huh? What do you mean?

 

Hakari: [Confused] What railings? You mean the ones collapsed on the ground down there? What do they have to do with anything?

 

_She… doesn’t know?_

 

Shin: Didn’t Itami tell you guys how Hozumi got hurt?

 

Hakari: [Flipping hair to serious] No, she didn’t. She merely said that Hozumi was injured by Tarou. Why? Does it have something to do with those railings?

 

_She really doesn’t know. Well, in that case, I don’t think I should tell her. It would be a good advantage to have in the class trial._

 

Shin: It’s… nothing. Nevermind for now.

 

Hakari: [Glare] … Alright, then.

 

_Looks like she realized I was making a small lie. Oh well, no time to worry about her weird lie-detection right now. I have to investigate more._

 

[Talk to Tarou]

 

Tarou: [Sad] ....

 

_Poor guy._

 

Shin: How are you taking it, man? You need me to get you a blanket or something?

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] … [Fighting pose] Actually, no.

 

_Huh?_

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Tarou: [Smile] Looking over the crime scene for a moment… I think I see the answer. I know how this happened!

 

Shin: T-Tarou… What’s come over you?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Nothing at all, friend. I am just realizing how the murder occurred. [Peace sign] If you can even call it murder, that is.

 

_He’s… freaking me out a little bit, here._

 

Shin: Um… Are you okay?

 

Tarou: [Smile] Sorry. I… just… I got all my crying done already, friend! I’m ready to solve this. I mean, just look up!

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

_Well, that was… Strange. I think this whole ordeal might be taking its toll on poor ol’ Tarou. Still, I wonder what he means by “look up?”_

 

[Examine the Hanging Lasers]

 

[Camera moves to show the laser cannons hanging from the ceiling.]

 

_Hmm. I wonder if this is what Tarou meant by “look up”…_

_They only extend to about seven or so feet above the floor in any particular part of the hangar, so it looks like they’re all generally within the reach of a student… I wonder…_

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma appears.]

 

Monokuma: [Arms out, angry] Hey! Be careful with those!

 

Shin: Ah!

 

Monokuma: [Mad, claw extended] You know that dismantling parts of the Kumet’s structure is against the rules, right!? I’ll have no vandalization here, thank you very much!

 

Shin: S-sorry… I was just checking to see if anyone had messed with it.

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Well, nobody did! Nobody in their right mind would mess with one of these puppies! [Relieved] I mean, they’re still dangerous even if they’re removed from their hanging poles.

 

Shin: Huh? What do you mean they’re “still dangerous?”

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Their power supply is actually inside the actual cannon area itself, not the long pole. [Sweating] I mean, MY power all comes from my long pole, but that’s a different story!

 

_Ew._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] So, basically, it can fire even if it was detached from its post. Theoretically, I mean.

 

Tarou: [Smile, peace sign] Just as I thought! Whew! That was a close call! A perfect “murder weapon”, of sorts!

 

[Tarou leaves the room.]

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Huh? What was that about?

 

Shin: Your guess is as good as mine.

 

Monokuma: [Back turned] What a loser. Anyway... [Annoyed] But even if the cannon COULD fire, that doesn’t mean you should! It’s against the rules.

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

_Hmm… It could’ve still fired? However, looking around, none of these cannons look broken or anything. I wonder if that’s important to keep in mind._

 

[Talk to Kaguya]

 

Shin: Hey. Why are you still here?

 

Kaguya: [Smile] I’m trying to investigate, dude.

 

Shin: Y-yeah. Right. Sorry, stupid question.

 

Kaguya: Nah, it’s fine. [Playing with hair] Hey, do you mind if I hang around with you for a while?

 

Shin: Me? Um.. I guess that would be fine.

 

_Why though?_

 

Kaguya: Good. [Tapping frame of glasses] I know you are a pretty close friend of people in both groups, so you’re a pretty good choice, I think.

 

_Should I take that as a compliment?_

 

Kaguya: [Cute smile] Come on. Let’s do some investigatin’. I already found some clues and I want to bounce my ideas off someone. [Embarrassed] Also, I need someone to keep me awake for today, since I was up all night.

 

Shin: Ha ha. Fair enough.

 

Kaguya: So, where should we investigate first?

 

Shin: Hmm. How about… Here?

 

[Examine Uchuu’s body.]

 

Kaguya: The body? Well, the Monokuma report told us a fair bit about it already, but it never hurts to look a little closer.

 

[Camera moves closer to the body, showing in more detail Uchuu’s open wound, the helmet on the floor, the spacesuit, and the pod behind.]

 

_Ugh. I can’t believe that this would happen to Uchuu of all people. He was the first person to die… It’s strange that I was talking to him just yesterday._

 

[Examine Uchuu’s wound.]

 

Shin: Bleh. It’s still fresh enough to be dripping a little.

 

Kaguya: Sorry if this bothers you.

 

Shin: N-no. It’s fine. I guess I sort of… expected something like this to happen.

 

Kaguya: But now that we’re looking up close… Do you notice anything weird about it?

 

Shin: Yeah, actually, I do. The hole in the spacesuit is actually a little bit bigger than the hole in the chest itself. That’s weird.

 

Kaguya: Yeah, and look! Uchuu was wearing something underneath his space suit.

 

Shin: Yeah… He was. Looks like a black and green bodysuit...

 

_Huh. That sounds rather familiar._

 

Kaguya: Aside from that… The hole in the suit is pretty jagged and rough. It looks pretty… Different altogether from the hole in him…

 

Shin: Yeah. I wonder if that’s a clue?

 

_Maybe I should keep that in mind._

 

[Examine the pod behind.]

 

Shin: Looks like this thing’s basically fine.

 

Kaguya: Yeah. It doesn’t look like anything particularly notable happened to it or anything… There’s not even blood splatter, past the drip.

 

_Maybe it being a prop for the body is all there is?_

 

[Examine Uchuu’s Spacesuit.]

 

Shin: He was always messing with this thing. I barely ever saw him without it, too.

 

Kaguya: I mean, what do you expect? He was the Ultimate Astronaut, after all.

 

Shin: I guess that makes sense. Still, I wonder if it can provide us with any valuable clues…

 

Kaguya: I think I can. I mean, think of this suit in conjunction with something else here.

 

Shin: What?

 

Kaguya: Sorry… I just thought in this situation, you’re supposed to speak in vague terms. To like… Make it so someone might not immediately understand and has to deduce.

 

_Why on Earth would someone ever need to talk in vague-ass terms like that? Still, I think I know what she’s talking about._

[Examine the helmet.]

 

Kaguya: Yeah! That’s it exactly. He’s not wearing his helmet. That’s weird, isn’t it?

 

Shin: Not especially. I mean, he wore it a lot, but not all the time.

 

Kaguya: Not my point. He had a mechanism that opened and shut the helmet. The helmet should be on the back of his suit.

 

Shin: Oh! You’re right! Actually… Now that I look back there… The mechanism looks a little busted up.

 

Kaguya: Yeah, that’s certainly strange. That’s definitely a clue, for sure.

 

[Camera backs out to normal.]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] I think that’s all we’re going to get from the body. [Bowing] Uchuu, I hope you guide us in the right direction. Godspeed as you make your way into the afterlife.

 

_How poetic._

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] So what next?

 

_Hmm.. What to check next?_

 

[Examine the other pods.]

 

Shin: We need to check the other pods. I don’t think there will be that much over there to find, but we need to make sure.

 

Kaguya: [Smile, nod] On it!

 

_She ran over there._

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Oh! I found something, I think.

 

Shin: Oh yeah? What is it?

 

[Image is displayed of a long string of ash and burnt residue that sits on the floor of the suspended walkway, although there is a circular formation in the center of the line. There is also some charring and malformed metal around this general area. There is a spike-shaped clearing in the ash and charred material.]

 

Shin: Huh…? What is this?

 

_This pattern burnt into the walkway… It’s a really bizarre shape to be sure._

 

Kaguya: And look!

 

[Image of the numpad on the closest pod; literally only a foot or so in front of the charred area. The numpad is all busted up.]

 

Kaguya: The numpad on this escape pod was beaten up too. That’s really strange.

 

Shin: Yeah. Definitely. I’m beginning to think this little walkway is a mystery in itself...

 

_What could these two little busted-up areas possibly mean? Did something happen over here as well? And when did they happen? Before the murder? After? During?_

 

[Camera returns to normal.]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] So, there’s that to think about. Somebody definitely made a mess over here.

 

Shin: Itami was the first one on the scene; maybe she knows something about it?

 

Kaguya: [Thumbs up] Good idea. She’s below us right now; maybe she has something to say about the whole thing?

 

Shin: Maybe. Let’s go speak with her.

 

[Examine the ladder to lower floor of the hangar.]

 

[Itami and Tetsurou are here. Kaguya has followed you. There are a few pods here, with accompanying cannons, but they are negligible.There’s also the pile of railings from a few days ago, and a screwdriver lying on the floor.]

 

[Talk to Itami and Tetsurou]

 

Itami: [Pulling on lapels] O-oh hey. What do you two want?

 

Shin: Well, first of all… Are you two okay?

 

Tetsurou: [Calming Breathing] Yeah. We’re fine. W-we’re just trying to b-both calm d-down from the s-shock, y’know?

 

_I know, but what shock? Itami was the one who discovered the body; all you did was sit back. Or am I being too harsh?_

 

Kaguya: [Tapping side of glasses frame] If you don’t mind, Itami, I’d like to ask you some questions; considering you’re the first person to discover the body and all.

 

Itami: [Serious look] Alright. I’ll answer to the best of my ability.

 

Kaguya: [Bowing] Thank you. [Questioning] Now, did you see anything weird about the other pods when you were there? We noticed some scarring and generally disheveled scenery.

 

_That’s putting it more eloquently than “burn marks and a fucked up pad,” for sure._

 

Itami: [Mulling something over] Hmmm. I think that was there already. My eyes were already on Uchuu’s condition, though. [Pulling lapels] Sorry, that probably doesn’t help.

 

Kaguya: [Frowns] Not too much, no. Is there anything else you can tell us?

 

Itami: [Thinking] …. [Poses] I got it! I know what “kickin’” thing I can tell you! It’s about our alibi!

 

_An alibi?_

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I already know about this.

 

Shin: Hey, wait a second! I don’t know about this! You guys have an alibi?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, proud] Actually, quite a few of Group A’s members do! Kaguya as well!

 

Shin: I didn’t hear about this.

 

Kaguya: Well, basically, Itami and Tetsu were staying up all of last night watching movies in the conference room.

 

Itami: [Embarrassed] Hey, who doesn’t enjoy some of the classics, you know?

 

Shin: Alright, so that’s your alibi?

 

Itami: [Nods] Yeah. Me and Tetsu were watching movies pretty much the whole night. [Proud] We were having a veritable movie night; gotta keep the spirits up somehow, right?

 

_Good on ya’. I wish I was invited._

 

Itami: [Normal] We started probably around an hour or so after the meeting last night.

 

Shin: Well, what if he was killed within that hour?

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] Not possible! The hangar door was closed the whole time during the night, remember?

 

Shin: Oh, yeah. I did see that it closes at night.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Yeah. As long as it was closed, nobody could’ve gotten in and killed Uchuu.

 

Shin: Well, sure enough, but does your alibi cover that brief bit after the morning announcement?

 

Tetsurou: [Confident, rubbing under nose] Yup!... [Hunched, tired-looking] Sorry if that sounded conceited.

 

Itami: [Proud] The movie ran until around 7:11. I discovered the body almost immediately afterwards.

 

Shin: Right, when we heard you scream. Tetsurou was waiting outside.

 

Tetsurou: [Embarassed] Y-yeah, I was.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] And there’s nothing wrong with that!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Also, why did you decide to check out the hangars in the first place, Itami?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, frightened] I… smelled blood. As a healer, I’ve gotten quite used to the scent, even if I wish I hadn’t.

 

_I bet._

 

Tetsurou: [Gesturing to computers on wrist] Also, my sensors indicated a change in that room; it was probably also detecting the smell.

 

_Why do you need a computer nose for cloud-watching?!_

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, frightened] And then I went in and saw him… I can still hardly believe it.

 

Shin: And then Abed, Tarou, and I all rushed in… That must have been at 7:15.

 

Itami: [Nods] I think that’s right. That’s around when the body discovery announcement went off; at least, I think it was around then.

 

Shin: But wait a minute… Kaguya, didn’t you say you were with them at that time?

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] Oh, did I? Whoops.

 

_She forgot!_

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame, smile] Nah, just teasin’ ya. [Twirling finger in the air] Actually, I went straight back to my room after the film.

 

Shin: Alright. And you two saw this?

 

Tetsurou: Y-yeah.

 

Itami: [Normal] Yeah, but… I mean, she wasn’t the only person watching movies with us that night.

 

Shin: Huh?! Really?

 

_More alibis!? I hope this doesn’t get too complex..._

 

Itami: [Embarrassed] It’s not that bad, honestly! [Pulling lapels] Let’s see… Me and Tetsu were there the whole time. Kaguya was there for pretty much all of it…

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Kimiko, Takamasa, and the guy who made the puns.

 

Shin: Chishio.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] *sigh* Yeah. Chishio. [Playing with hair] “Woah, those films really ‘movie’-ied me!”

 

Shin: Calm down, there.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Yeah…

 

Tetsurou: [Checking sensors] A-anyway… [Confident] We were all chilling together, and having a really nice time!

 

Shin: And nobody ever left?

 

Itami: [Thinking] Well, if they did, it was never for any longer than like, 2 minutes. Certainly not enough time to kill somebody, I don’t think.

 

_That’s a nice thought, but I don’t know… Would it have been possible to kill in two minutes?... Probably not. Well, I guess that means I can rule everyone who was at the movie night out, then. Which is good; it’d be best if Kaguya didn’t turn out to be secretly evil behind my back._

 

Shin: Alright. Thanks for letting me know about your alibi.

 

Itami: [Pose] Don’t mention it!

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] Just doing our duty!

 

Kaguya: [Posing] Never forget what I did for you!

 

Shin: … You don’t have to pose.

 

Kaguya: [Scratching back of head] Aw, but it’s fun. I gotta keep my body moving if I don’t wanna zonk out from being awake all night, anyway.

 

Shin: … Whatever.

 

[Examine the pile of railings]

 

Shin: This is the pile of railings that Hozumi fell on a few days ago…

 

Kaguya: [Coy] Nice talking to yourself there, Mr. Lucasarts.

 

Shin: H-hey! I was just saying that for the benefit of anyone who didn’t know… I mean, Hakari said as much… Isn’t that right, Itami?

 

Itami: [Surprised] What’s right? [Proud] Other than science, baby.

 

_What._

 

Shin: I mean, did you tell anyone at all in Group A exactly how Hozumi got hurt?

 

Itami: [Shakes head] Nah. I kept that bit to myself. Nobody knows that she almost skewered herself on it.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] S-s-she almost w-what!? [Falling backwards] AH! Keep away!

 

Itami: [Catching him] Oh, Tetsu! Sorry!

 

_These two are quite the pair._

 

Kaguya: [Smile] They’re quite cute together, huh?

 

Shin: Don’t say that too loudly; Tetsurou will just fall down again.

 

Tetsurou: [Steadying himself] W-what was that?

 

Shin: Uh, nothing.

 

Itami: [Embarrassed, pulling lapels] Uh, anyway… [Normal] I came down here to check the poles… And it seems the only blood on them is the old bloodstains from a few days ago. It doesn’t look like they were used in the murder in any way.

 

Shin: Alright, thank you very much, you two.

 

Itami: [Pose] Hehehe! Don’t thank me; thank science!

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous smile] Uh, what she said.

 

[Examine screwdriver]

 

Shin: Huh? What’s this?

 

Kaguya: [Coy] I think it’s a screwdriver, detective.

 

Shin: Yeah, I knew that. I was just speaking rhetorically.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugging] I figured I’d give my joke a shot anyway… [Pointing] Hey, what’s that?

 

Shin: What’s what?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] On the screwdriver… There’s some spotting. It looks like it could be blood.

 

Shin: Oh.. You’re right. This is blood… That’s not good.

 

_This is probably important to the murder. Better keep it in mind._

 

Shin: I think that’s probably it for here. Let’s head back upstairs.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Alright.

 

[Move to the Hangar’s suspended walkway]

 

_I just realized… There’s one more thing here I haven’t investigated yet. I should do that now, I think._

 

[Examine the air vent]

 

Shin: Hmmm… It’s not too far off the ground. I wonder if someone could reach that?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Reach what?

 

Shin: That air vent grate over there…

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] Huh. Possible. I’ll see what I can do.

 

[Image; Kaguya jumps onto the railing of the suspended walkway and starts messing with the grate.]

 

Kaguya: Let’s see… It’s not terribly loose. These screws are pretty tight.

 

Shin: Hey! What are you doing!? Don’t shake the walkway! What if you fall off?

 

Kaguya: I’m fine; geez. I have great balance.

 

Hakari: [Walking over] What are you two doing?

 

Kaguya: I’m trying to open this grate… Shin thinks it might be relevant. But it’s on there pretty tight. Maybe I can bust it open?

 

Shin: I wouldn’t do that; remember Monokuma’s directives.

 

Hakari: Try pushing on it.

 

Shin: What will that do?

 

Kaguya: All right… Hey! It’s moving!

 

_Huh? What in the world?_

 

Hakari: Now move to the left.

 

Kaguya: Okay… There it goes.

 

Hakari: Now it should pull out with no problem.

 

[Kaguya removes the grate from the air vent.]

 

Kaguya: Aaaand… There! Wow! You were right! Open sesame!

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Hey! How’d you learn that!? I didn’t even have to remove the screws!

 

Shin: Yeah; where did you hear how to move the grates?

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in hand] Monokuma told me; actually.

 

Shin: Monokuma told you that!?

 

Hakari: [Switching to sweet; cute smile] He told my whole group, actually. He told us how to remove the air vents a day or two ago. As it turns out, the screws on the grates are completely superfluous.

 

Shin: He TOLD you guys!?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Yeah; this is news to me. Why would he do that?

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Wait, are you saying either of you didn’t know?

 

Shin: Well, if either of us did, do you think she’d be struggling to get the grate open?

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] Now now. There’s no need to be hostile. [Normal] But yes; he told us one or two days ago when we were all assembled.

 

Shin: Huh… That’s strange…

 

Kaguya: [Frown] What is?

 

Shin: It’s just that… Something similar definitely happened to me and to my group.

 

[Flashback begins.]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Boy, you guys sure are a tightly-knit bunch of delinquents, aren’t you? [Turned, paw up] That’s surprising to see, considering that it looked like Chishio and Hozumi were going to kill each other a second ago!

 

Chishio: [Tapping side of glasses] Stop talking.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Nah, I’m good!

 

Tarou: [Pointing] Listen here, Monokuma, and the Mastermind who controls him; our group will not falter! We will stand strong together, and work together to defeat you!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Wow, inspiring speech! Are you sure you’re not the Ultimate Public Speaker instead? [Turned, paw up] But if any of you ever want to flee from Tarou’s little “standing against Monokuma” group, just know that the vents in this zone are all interconnected! Plenty of room to flee in those! Puhuhuhuhu~!

 

[End flashback.]

 

Shin: Monokuma told our group something unique as well. He told us that the ventilation shafts were connected.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Ah, so that’s why I’m doing this; gotcha. I was wondering for a second why I was fooling around with this.

 

Hakari: [Heart with hands] I was similarly curious. [Thinking] Although, this changes my very understanding of the crime in some pretty unexpected ways.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] Huh… Maybe.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] I hate to ask, but can you check the inside of the grate? It looks like someone could fit inside of it.

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Alright, let’s do it!

 

_Huh. Didn’t need to ask her twice. She got right to it._

 

**_We waited for Kaguya to emerge after crawling through the ventilation shaft. It appears it is big enough to house a person after all. Eventually we hear her voice._ **

 

Kaguya: Hey! Come meet me in the Zero-G Chamber!

 

Shin: Alright! You stay put! [Turning to Hakari] You coming?

 

Hakari: [Thinking] I’ll stay here; I believe my thoughts have already been confirmed.

 

Shin: Alright…

 

_Whatever that means._

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

_No time to waste around here. I have to get to the Zero-G Chamber to meet up with Kaguya._

 

[Move to Zero-G Room.]

 

[Zero-G Room opens up.]

 

_Looks like she’s in the chamber itself._

 

[Move into the Zero-G Chamber.]

 

[The Zero-G Chamber opens up. The grate has been moved onto the floor and Kimiko and Kaguya are here. You also take notice of the handle to the chamber door, which seems oddly peculiar.]

 

[Talk to Kaguya and Kimiko.]

 

Kaguya: [Palm out] Hey Shin!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Hello, Shin.

 

Shin: Kaguya!… And Kimiko. What are you doing here?

 

Kimiko: [Pointing with pen] I was investigating this room. Something about my arithmetic and data just told me that this room would be important somehow.

 

Kaguya: [Embarrassed] And then I came through the grate and shut down her Zero-G.

 

Kimiko: [Furiously scribbling] Yes, that did surprise me a little bit. I wish I could’ve subtracted that experience from today.

 

Shin: Sorry if that frightened you, Kimiko. Kaguya and I are only testing checking some info about those ventilation shafts.

 

Kimiko: [Smile] Well, as long as it was for the greater good.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses, grin] Hey, it was. I found some good stuff in that creepy, dark, dank tunnel! [Eyes sparkling] Ah! Finally! A place that was truly dark on this space station! I may just come back there later!

 

_Oh… Kay…_

 

Shin: So, what is this “good stuff” that you’ve found?

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses] Well, the big No. 1 is the fact that the hangar and the Zero-G chamber are connected by air vent. There were a few other branching paths, but there’s no way a person could fit through any of them.

 

Shin: Alright. I wonder what that means for the case?

 

_Does it mean the killer has to be someone from Group A? They were the only ones who knew about the connected passageways, after all. But I might be getting ahead of myself a bit, here._

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Probably not as much as what the next discovery means;

 

[Icon shown of blood smears inside the air vent.]

 

Kaguya: There was blood smeared everywhere inside that vent. I’m honestly surprised I didn’t get any on me.

 

Kimiko: [Shocked] B-blood!? Do you think it’s… Uchuu’s?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] There’s no other dead bodies, so it’s probably Uchuu’s blood.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Shin: I agree; there’s no other person it could be; nobody else is carrying a large wound.

 

_So that must mean that he was killed before he was moved, right? Or at the very least, he was injured._

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] And the last thing…. [Shrugs] I have no idea what to make of it.

 

Shin: What is it?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Dunno; you tell me. [Yawns]

 

[Image shown of a metallic diamond-shaped object. It’s stained in blood, and is slightly singed and burnt. It looks very sharp, but dulled on one edge.]

 

Shin: Woah!

 

Kaguya: I know, right? It would be a valuable clue, if I could realize what this is.

 

Kimiko: Hmmm… Well, according to my calculations… Maybe it’s a weapon? I mean, it’s pretty sharp.

 

[Image vanishes.]

 

Kaguya: [Pressing palm into forehead in thought] Huh. Maybe. It does look like a weapon.

 

Shin: But what weapons are that small?

 

Kaguya: [Snapping fingers] Aha! Maybe it’s the head of a spear?

 

Shin: Maybe… It would explain why it’s covered in blood. A weapon like that would be the most likely candidate in this situation.

 

_Still, what would a spearhead be doing here, far away from its body? It’s weird._

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame, wink] I think this will turn out to be quite the clue, actually. We’d better keep a good idea on it; It’s the closest thing we have to a murder weapon at the moment.

 

Shin: Yeah.

 

_Tarou seems to have other ideas about the murder weapon, though._

 

[Talk to Kimiko.]

 

Shin: Sorry for barging in while you were in here.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling notes, disinterested] Nah, it’s okay. It was mathematically impossible for me not to be interrupted at some point. [Tapping chin with pen in thought] Although, I did not predict it would be through the air vent. I should’ve carried that three, I think.

 

_Math doesn’t really work that way… But then again, I’m not the mathematician. I still feel like she’s taking some artistic license, though._

 

Shin: So, why did you come around here, Kimiko?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling notes] Well, Uchuu spent a lot of his time here. I figured it was a good a place as any to look for clues. [Tears out page and tosses it] Unfortunately, it was a sum of zero. I didn’t really find anything worth looking into.

 

Shin: Well, that’s a shame. But before we leave, I have one more thing to ask you.

 

Kimiko: [Showing off notes] Oh yeah? Give me your best shot!

 

Shin: I was wondering if you were watching movies with Itami and Tetsurou this morning.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] Hey, I already know she was.

 

Shin: I know, but it never hurts to confirm an alibi.

 

_I also want to confirm YOUR alibi._

 

Kimiko: [Tapping chin with pen in thought] Yeah, I was. Kaguya was there as well. [Scribbling notes] I’d say I was there for most of the time; only leaving right at the end.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] You happy now, Shin?

 

Shin: Not quite. I still have to verify the alibis of the others in that meeting.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Heh, you take this whole “people dying” thing really seriously!

 

_A-Are you implying I shouldn’t!?_

Shin: A-anyway, I think we’ve got all we can from here. Let’s go.

 

[Examine the door handle]

 

Shin: Hey… Wait a second…

 

_There’s something weird on the underside of this door handle…_

 

Kaguya: [Normal] What is it, Shin?

 

Shin: It’s…

 

[Icon displayed of dried blood on the back of the door handle.]

 

Shin: … blood! There’s blood back there!

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Huh? Blood? On the backside of the handle?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling notes] Oh, that’s good data! I wonder what in the world this could mean when it’s fully plugged into our calculations at the trial?

 

Shin: I don’t know what it means…

_It still seems fresh… Only an hour old? Maybe a few hours? Enough to be slightly dried on there. This is definitely important info to keep in mind._

 

Shin: Alright, now let’s go.

 

[Move to the Zero-G Room.]

 

[Zero-G room opens up. Kaguya is here, as is the Zero-G Chamber, which Kimiko seems to have stayed inside. The reception desk for the Zero-G Chamber is here as well.]

 

[Examine reception desk.]

 

Shin: I wonder why this is even here; I mean it’s not like we have receptionists or anything.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Still, it wouldn’t hurt to take a look. I mean, there might be clues.

 

Shin: Fair enough. Let me know if you find anything…

 

[Icon displayed of a clipboard and attached pen.]

 

Kaguya: Like this?

 

Shin: Oh, I’ve seen that. That’s a sign-in and sign-out sheet for the Zero-G Room. I’ve only seen that a few times; it’s usually kept inside the desk. I don’t think a lot of people even remember to check in.

 

Kaguya: Sure enough, most of this is Uchuu.

 

Shin: Yeah, I figured. Anything at all that looks helpful, or is it all kind of junk?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Hmm. [Playing with hair] Well, the two most recent are Tarou and Uchuu.

 

Shin: Not too weird, considering they were supposed to meet.

 

Kaguya: No, it’s weird. I mean, Tarou was only there for like six minutes at the meeting time, and Uchuu apparently never came.

 

Shin:... What? That’s not like the either of them at all.

 

Kaguya: There’s more, too. Uchuu’s last use was last night, slightly before the meeting.

 

_Changing out of his spacesuit is probably why he was slightly late to that one._

 

Kaguya: [Frown] But there’s no record of him signing out.

 

Shin: Huh. Is that really a big deal?

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Perhaps not, but it seemed strange to me.

 

Shin: Anything else?

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] Huh… This seems to be a drawer for storing clothes.... There’s even a compartment for the E-Handbook.

 

Shin: That’s probably where the Zero-G bodysuit is stored. You’re supposed to wear it when you use the chamber.

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] And you put your regular clothes and E-Handbook in there when you’re in the Zero-G Chamber! I see! Clever. [Frown] But, I notice there’s no changing room.

 

Shin: You could probably use the Zero-G Chamber itself.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Yeah, but that door has no locks. What would happen if a girl like me used it and one of you boys walked in? Did Monokuma not think of that?

 

Shin: Well, to be perfectly honest, I don’t think murder is the only “incident” he’s trying to spark amongst us.

 

Kaguya: [Pissed] Oh, that creepy bear! I should’ve known!

 

_You really should’ve… That bear has got some serious issues. Maybe his mom never loved him, or something._

 

Shin: Well, I think that’s all we’re gonna get from the reception desk. Let’s check elsewhere.

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Zone 1 Hub opens up. Ittetsu and Masaka are here.]

 

[Talk to Ittetsu]

 

Shin: So… You know anything about the murder? You were pretty quick to pin it on Tarou this morning.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yeah? So what’s it to you? You two aren’t in my group.

 

Kaguya: [Angered frown] You know, we’re trying to save everyone by coming to the right conclusion at the trial, not just ourselves. You’re only hurting yourself.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] You…. Better not tell me what to think! I know more than all of you!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, snarky expression] I doubt that. I think you’re a self-important hothead.

 

Ittetsu: [Turning red with anger] Y-YOU!! Take that back!

 

Kaguya: Not until you cooperate!

 

Shin: Um, Kaguya? Unless you want to get clobbered with the fan, I’d be quiet.

 

Ittetsu: [Angry] … [Annoyed] Psh. Whatever. I’ll tell you; I was just pissed off this morning.

 

Shin: W-wha?

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Trust me; I know how to deal with hotheads like him. I get them as customers all the time; emotions tend to run high with the job I work.

 

_Apparently death is also commonplace at the job you work, as well. What bizarre life does this girl lead, I wonder?_

 

Kaguya: [Tapping frame of glasses] So, tell me more, Ittetsu.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed, aside] It’s nothing special; trust me. It’s not even funny. I was just hopin’ Tarou would be the first killer so you’d saps would all wisen up and come to the better group.

 

Shin: The way you talk… You sound like you already know he’s not.

 

Ittetsu: It’s cuz I was up early, and I saw Tarou leave the Zero-G Room in a rush. But that ain’t the crime scene. He’s got an alibi.

 

_If it is, it isn’t much of an alibi. It still leaves a lot of unaccounted time._

 

Shin: Huh. I see. Thank you for this clue, Ittetsu.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Whatever. [Pulling out fan] Now get outta here before I fan ya!

 

[Talk to Masaka]

 

Shin: Hey Masaka. You holding up?

 

Masaka: [Weak smile] Y-yeah… It’s still a bit of a surprise that a murder even occurred.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I understand. It’s a bit of a shocker, huh.

 

Masaka: Y-yeah… [Weak smile, furrowed brow] But I won’t be discouraged. I’ll work hard to make sure nothing like this ever happens again! …. [Poking fingers together] … Provided we get past this trial, of course.

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Yeah! That’s the right attitude! [Slouches] … The um, the whole “prevent murders” thing; not the whole “we might die” thing.

 

Masaka: [Weak smile] Yeah, I’ll try to work on the former.

 

_That’s the spirit. But now, I wonder if there are clues anywhere else?_

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[The cafeteria opens up. Inside are the tables, and the trash cans. Abed and Chishio are here. There is a note on the Group B table.]

 

[Examine Group B table]

 

Shin: Hello, what’s this?

 

Kaguya: [Normal] Looks like a note.

 

Shin: Oh, I remember this.

 

[The note is displayed on screen. It is written in very neat handwriting:

“Shin,

I will be late to breakfast this morning. Please do not wait for me, and just go about your day.

Sincerely,

Tanaka.”]

 

Shin: Tarou left this a few days ago. I thought we had thrown it away, but I guess not.

 

Kaguya: Maybe this will be a useful clue?

 

Shin: I doubt it; it was written before the murder.

 

[The note is taken offscreen.]

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Hey, you never know what will turn out to be important in murder cases like these.

 

[Examine trash can]

 

_Am I really diggin’ through the TRASH for clues?.... Nope, nothing in there; not even a hamburger._

 

[Talk to Abed.]

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Hello. How are you holding up?

 

Shin: I’m fine. How are you?

 

Abed: [Looking aside] I’m doing well. It’s a shame that such a thing had to happen.

 

Shin: Just out of curiosity, when you met up with us at the hangar entrance…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] I had just left my room.

 

Shin: Alright, alright. Just making sure.

 

_Still, I really don’t have any way to investigate…_

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] And what are you doing to investigate, exactly?

 

Abed: [Gesturing] I’m gathering my thoughts; I’m trying to retrace my steps about what happened since the last time I saw Uchuu.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Good idea. Maybe we should think about that as well.

 

_Wouldn’t hurt, but I have to investigate for now. I can’t spend all my time posturing and getting nothing done; Abed is a true politician in his investigation._

 

[Talk to Chishio]

 

Shin: Hey, I wanted to verify something with you.

 

Chishio: [Panicked; sweating] Y-yeah? What is it?

 

Shin: Um, are you okay?

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Yeah! I’m fine! I’m Chishi-OK!

 

Shin: Alright… [Turns to Kaguya] He doesn’t seem fine.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I agree.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] I heard that… Don’t say things about someone who’s NIGHT in front of you!

 

_And more with the puns._

 

_Still, he’s clearly distressed about something… Wait, a minute… Is he muttering under his breath?_

 

Chishio: inevershouldhavetoldhim inevershouldhavetoldhim this never would’ve happened… if i hadn’t told him… i shouldn’t have…

 

_What is he saying? That he shouldn't have told someone something?_

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Do you think he’s okay?

 

Chishio: [Deep breath, sunglasses] Y-yeah. I’m fine. What did you want to ask me about?

 

_He recovered quickly; I wonder what was wrong. He certainly didn’t seem nearly as distraught earlier._

 

Shin: I wanted to ask you about Itami’s movie night.

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] Yeah, I was there. I woke up a little bit after the nighttime announcement and found Itami and Tetsurou a little bit after that. I left a few times to go to the bathroom, but that’s it.

 

_Sounds fairly strong, but also fairly vague. This conversation was likely important. I should keep it in mind._

 

Kaguya: [Nods] [Smile] Thank you for cooperating, Chishio! We’ll talk to you later.

 

Chishio: You’re welcome. [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] We better u-choose the right person as the culprit!

 

_That was somewhat tasteless._

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

Shin: Hm. What’s a good place to check next?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, in thought] How about the Replicator?

 

Shin: The Replicator? But why, though?

 

Kaguya: [Smile, pose] You’ll see. I’ve got an idea.

 

_Alright; I guess I’ll test your hunch._

 

[Move to Replicator.]

 

[The Replicator room opens up. Kaguya has followed you. Mei is here, fiddling with the monitor.]

 

Shin: Oh, I think I understand what you want me to do here.

 

Kaguya: [Smile, tapping glasses frame] Exactly; I want you to look in the backlog of replicated objects for a weapon. Someone might’ve replicated one.

 

_Oh. To be honest, I’d completely forgotten about that… I was gonna suggest replicating “a better detective than me” or something._

 

Shin: Right… Then… Let’s go do that.

 

[Talk to Kaguya]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Hey, just a thought… But where do you think all these replicated objects come from?

 

Shin: Who knows? It’s not really relevant to the murder right now, in any case.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Still, it would be nice to figure out how this thing works. [Neutral] A mystery for another time, perhaps?

 

[Talk to Mei.]

 

Mei: [Pulling down hat over head] Kyahahaahahahaa!!!!

 

Shin: Um, Mei? You okay?

 

Mei: [Pulling hat up, eyes full of rage] This infernal contraption!!

 

Shin: G-gah!

 

_She really startled me!_

 

Mei: A hex! A pox! A curse! I cast these upon this machine with the utmost prejudice!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Mei, calm down. Just tell us what’s wrong.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broom] Just check for yourself! This thing is corrupt and devilish beyond compare!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, confused] All… Right. Let’s take a look then.

 

[Examine the Monitor.]

 

[Kaguya types on the keyboard, which brings up the list of recently replicated items.]

 

_..._

 

Kaguya: Hey, wait a second… There’s no murder weapon in here at all.

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahahaha! I told you! That thing is malicious!

 

_She got over her anger really quickly._

 

Mei: [Grin] I scoured the listing from top to bottom, young ones! And I can say with absolute confidence… [Pointing with broom] There’s nothing here out of the ordinary!

 

_Nothing… At all? But I swear that that diamond shape covered in blood wasn’t on the Kumet already._

 

Kaguya: [Focusing] Yeah… [Frown] It looks like Mei’s right. Aside from a few weird things like a screwdriver or colored contact lenses, all this stuff is completely ordinary. Maybe the killer didn’t use an outside weapon?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma appears]

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] My my my! It looks like you’re all having a GREAT time investigating the murder, huh?

 

Shin: Can it.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] I’ll send you back to the netherrealm from whence you came!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu~! [Laughing] Ahahahaha! Oh man, I can tell you guys are BIG fans of murder investigation, huh?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Don’t you have anything better that you could be doing, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: [Turned, paw up] Believe it or not, I’m actually here for an important reason this time.

 

Shin: Then make it quick.

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Oh boy! Shin is talking harshly to me! I don’t know how I’ll ever overcome this! [Neutral] I mean, come on! Do you really think I’d be intimidated by somebody with a talent like yours?

 

Shin: Nggh….

 

_R-Right… My talent… Ultimate Loser. I had nearly forgotten in the heat of all that’s happened. Luckily, Tarou is still the only person who knows, to my knowledge._

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] And what about his talent? That’s not what you’re here to say, is it?

 

Monokuma: [Sad] You’re right… It’s not. I better get this out of the way quick, since I have some important bear things to be doing right now. [Neutral] Y’know, like sleeping inside of salmon and catching and eating caves.

 

Kaguya: [Shrug] I’m pretty sure you mixed up what goes to what.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Not if he’s a bear familiar of level 66 or higher! Then such reality-bending tasks would be a breeze!

 

_As usual, Mei confounds me almost as much as Hozumi’s detective lingo._

 

Monokuma: [Turned, paw up] Let me tell my ensigns about this list, here… Basically… [Annoyed] I won’t tolerate it being used for cheating!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] What do you mean by that?

 

Shin: Explain yourself.

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Basically, if an object is used in a murder, it will not be displayed on the list! If you already knew what the murder weapon was, then it would be no fun!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I see. So, you want us to try and figure it out. That’s dumb.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kehehehe! A pox upon you as well, Monokuma!

 

_But wait a second…_

 

Shin: Wouldn’t the reverse also hold true? That is to say, wouldn’t any object we found that we didn’t recognize HAVE to be the murder weapon?

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Hey, you’re right! [Palm out, snarky confidence] What do you have to say to that, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] ….

 

[Beat]

 

Monokuma: [Back turned] ....

 

[Beat]

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Uh, well… It could’ve been part of something that was already there… And you just didn’t notice!

 

Kaguya: Sure. Right.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Kyahahaha! We’ve defeated this bear!

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] W-whatever! Don’t see this as me running away in defeat!

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

Kaguya: Hmm. Maybe this list WILL be valuable information after all.

 

Shin: I think so. This means a few of my questions about a certain thing we’ve found have been answered.

 

_Even more have been raised, however. We’ll have to see what this comes down to in the end._

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to Laundry Room.]

 

[The laundry room opens up. Takamasa is standing near the cabinet. Minami is also here. There appears to be something inside the laundry tub.]

 

[Talk to Takamasa]

 

Takamasa: [Hands in head] Darn it! Darn it!!

 

_Woah… He’s in a mood, alright._

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] Easy there, Takamasa. It’s alright. We’re all sad about Uchuu.

 

Takamasa: [Hands in head] It’s gone… GONE!

 

Kaguya: I know that he’s gone, but we just have to accept it and move on with our lives, buddy.

 

Takamasa: [Bringing head out of hands, confused and annoyed look] I’m not talkin’ about him. That’s a tragedy to be sure.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] O-oh.

 

_To be honest, I was pretty sure he wasn’t broken up about Uchuu myself._

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Then what’s gone?

 

Takamasa: [Nervously gripping sleeve] My fortune! My fortune’s gone! All the money I could’ve made! Someone opened up the antique tailoring kit that’s in here!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Is… that really it?

 

Takamasa: [Nods] Y-yeah. Someone opened it up. It would’ve had a lot more value unopened. [Hands in head] I checked on it every morning… Last night… I should never have gone to that silly movie night! I should’ve stayed guard here.

 

_At least that’s the confirmation that he did indeed go to Itami and Tetsurou’s movie night. So a killer he cannot be._

 

Kaguya: [Frown] What’s so great about this tailoring kit, anyway?

 

Takamasa: [Hands in head] It was an old brand. It was manufactured by TODA Inc.; they don’t make them anymore, but they were definitely top of the line in their heyday. I mean, needles, spools, pins, a ruler, extra-durable scissors… And more! It could’ve turned such a profit at auction.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Well, that was a waste of time.

 

Shin: I agree. I don’t think this kit has anything to do with the crime.

 

[Examine cabinet.]

 

[Icon displayed of the opened antique tailoring kit.]

 

[Talk to Minami]

 

Minami: [Yawning] H-hello, good sir Shin and Madame Kaguya.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Oh no! Don’t yawn! You’re gonna make me-! [Yawn] Aaaaah… [Frown] Damn it. Now I’m going to be all sleepy for the trial.

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim of hat] I’m so sorry, Good Madame.

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Don’t apologize. I don’t blame you. It’s not your fault.

 

Minami: [Annoyed, looking at map] Indeed. I was woken up in the middle of the night most unpleasantly.

 

Shin: You were woken up? Was this for Itami’s movie night?

 

Minami: [Looking at map, disinterested] For Itami’s what? I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] I was going to say that I don’t recall Minami having anything to do with the Movie Night.

 

Minami: [Sigh, pulling hat brim down] No, you see… It’s more simple than you think. [Points toward the wall] You see that wall? My room is just beyond it.

 

_Leave it to the Ultimate Cartographer to have the best sense of where everything is proportional to everything else._

 

Minami: [Yawn] Whenever someone uses the laundry tub in this room, I am besieged by the sound of water flowing and clunking through clumsy water pipes for hours. It’s quite unsettling in the middle of the night. I didn’t get as much sleep as I would have liked to.

 

Shin: Sorry that you’re still sleepy as a result. So someone used the tub while you were asleep?

 

Minami: [Looking at map] It appears so. I have no earthly idea what for, however.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Hmm. Hmm. Hmm.

 

Shin: Kaguya? You think of something?

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Oh! [Neutral] Don’t worry about that. I was just musing to myself for a second, dude.

 

Shin: Alright, if you say so.

 

[Examine the laundry tub.]

 

Shin: Minami says that this was used… I wonder how, exactly?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] For laundry, perhaps?

 

Shin: Har. I mean, that much is obvious.

 

_It’s peculiar that there are multiple changes of the same type of clothes in everyone’s closet. Was there some need for Monokuma to give everyone a consistent wardrobe?_

 

[Icon displayed of a large plastic cup with tiny droplets of water in it.]

 

Shin: Hello? What’s this?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Hey, that’s a cup like the kind you can get from the replicator.

 

_Yeah, I’ve definitely seen this type of cup before._

 

Shin: Looks like it’s been washed out pretty thoroughly.

 

Kaguya: Pretty curious. I wonder why someone was washing a cup?

 

_It couldn’t possibly be relevant to the murder, could it? No, it’s just a plastic cup._

 

Shin: I think that’s all for in here. I don’t think there will be an important clue inside the washing machine.

 

Takamasa: [Nervously grabbing shoulder] I, uh, already checked.

 

Minami: [Pulling up map to cover her face]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

Shin: So… Any ideas for our next stop?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, thinking] Hmm. Hmm. [Tapping glasses frame] How about Uchuu’s room? Maybe we can find some clues in there.

 

Shin: That’s a good idea, but how exactly do you think we’re going to get inside there?

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] I have a hunch that Monokuma will let us inside. He’s pretty committed to the murder aspect; I think he would let us do this, as long as it made what’s about to happen at the trial more exciting.

 

_Fair point. That bear basically is just driving us through a gladiatorial combat gauntlet for his own messed up amusement._

Shin: That sounds about right. Let’s head there, then.

 

[Move to Crew Quarters Hallway.]

 

[The hallway opens up. Tarou is here, standing by the door to Hozumi’s room.]

 

[Talk to Tarou.]

 

_There’s Tarou… I wonder what he’s doing here._

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Hello, Friend Shin and Friend Kaguya! How are you two this morning?

 

Shin: Us? We’re fine, thanks for asking.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Any particular reason you’re standing outside the door to Hozumi’s room?

 

_Well, she certainly went directly to the point, didn’t she?_

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Tarou: [Weak smile] Well, you see… She won’t come out.

 

Shin: She… won’t come out?

 

Tarou: [Sad] Y-yeah… I don’t know what came over her, but she came in and shut herself in this room after she left the hangar. I talked briefly to her on the intercom, but she doesn’t seem particularly interested in chatting right now.

 

_She did seem rather distressed when she was at the Hangar earlier._

 

Kaguya: [Pressing the button on the intercom] Hello? Hozumi? Is everything alright?

 

_**After Kaguya said that, there was a brief silence. I was concerned that another tragedy may have occurred, but thankfully a voice eventually did respond.** _

 

Hozumi: … I’m not in the mood to talk right now, capiche? I just need to do some thinkin’.

 

_She spoke!_

 

Kaguya: Alright, sorry to bother you. [Turns off intercom] She seems a little bit upset. I think it’s best we give her some space for now. She’ll have to come out eventually.

 

Tarou: [Sad] S-still…. I can’t stop myself from worrying, though. It’s a bad omen that’s awfully similar to what another girl did during the first killing game. History better not repeat itself.

 

[Tarou walks off.]

 

Shin: And there he goes. Well, that’s enough of that detour. Let’s see about Uchuu’s room.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Right.

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

[Examine Uchuu’s Door.]

 

_Now, let’s see here…_

 

[Jiggle jiggle jiggle.]

 

Shin: Yup. Can’t get it open without the E-Handbook.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Then let’s just ask Monokuma about this. I mean, he sort of controls this place, doesn’t he?

 

Shin: Fair enough, but just because we want him to appear, it doesn’t mean that Monokuma will just suddenly show up and help us out-

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

[Monokuma appears.]

 

Monokuma: [Laugh] Monokuma appears! What is it that you must ask of me, my wonderful ensigns?

 

_What-How-When-... Nevermind._

 

Kaguya: [Frown] You can open this door, correct?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, yes! I certainly can open the door!

 

…

 

…

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] WILL you open the door?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Now you’re talkin’! Puhuhu~!

 

_I should have expected him to pull such a childish prank. Monokuma is like if a young child’s cartoon character suddenly came to life and had a thirst for blood._

 

Monokuma: [Turned, Paw Up] Now, I’ll open the door for you. But you have to promise to not do anything… Naughty! It’d be awful if you destroyed any evidence or anything while you were in here!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] We’re not going to do something stupid like that. Just let us in, please.

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Not until the both of you promise! Shin’s always been needlessly antagonistic to me, and my ambitions of having you all murder each other in the coldest of bloods!

 

_GEE, I WONDER WHY._

 

Shin: Geez, I promise. Can you open the door already?

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Now that’s better. Ah, the feeling of admiration coming off the two of you is simply intoxicating! I may just get myself into a drunken stupor and stumble aimlessly around for a while! [Chuckling] Gasp! What would Ms. Monokuma have to think about her husband acting so shamelessly?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Just open the door.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Ugh… Fine. [Laughing] V-V-Valuse!

 

[Suddenly, the door to Uchuu’s room opened up.]

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] And there you go. You can look for as much evidence as you’d like in there.

 

Shin: Finally.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Alright, see ya soon! Buh-bye!

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

Kaguya: Alright. No dawdling; let’s go.

 

[Move to Uchuu’s room.]

 

[Structurally, it looks the same as Shin’s room. However, there’s a bunch of new things here, like a bunch of action figures of spacemen lined on the shelf. The bed has sheets with stars and planets on them. There is a solar system mobile hanging from the ceiling. Finally, there’s a small writing desk with a note on it.]

 

Shin: This is… out of this world!

 

…

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Dude, that was bad.

 

Shin: I swear it wasn’t intentional. It just slipped out of my mouth somehow.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Yeah, suuure it did.

 

Shin: Oh, forget the pun. Let’s just look around.

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] Fine with me.

 

_Does she really think I would make puns when there’s been a murder? That’s Chishio’s thing, not mine._

 

[Examine bed.]

 

_Uchuu’s bed. Looks like he got some sheets from the Replicator._

_…_

_He really loved space, didn’t he? I remember how passionately he spoke about it… But… Argh! I can’t think about that now._

 

[Examine shelf.]

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Oh, I love these little toys!

 

Shin: Do you?

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling, fangirling] They glow in the dark; when you put them outside at night they look super sweet! It’s rad! I love this brand.

 

_Wait, so it’s only a certain brand of spaceman action figures that glow in the dark? I didn’t realize the Replicator could create specific brands like this._

 

[Examine mobile.]

 

Shin: Huh. That’s kind of childish, isn’t it?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] I don’t think so. I mean, we all have things we’re passionate about and can express them in any way we please. I think it’s neat that he had this.

 

…

 

_Another reason I wish I had my Manga collection._

 

Shin: Yeah. You’re right.

 

[Examine note on desk.]

 

Shin: What’s this?

 

Kaguya: [Coy] It would appear to be a note, captain.

 

Shin: Sarcasm? Really? I’m referring to what was on the note, you know.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Hm. You don’t say?

 

_The sass meter is at one-hundred percent with this one._

 

Shin: Now let’s actually read the darn thing.

 

[OST: A Dead End to the Ocean’s Aroma]

 

[The note is displayed on screen. The following is written on it:

“Friend Uchuu! Please investigate behind the grate that is inside the Zero-G Chamber as soon as you read this! Your captain asks you to do this. Sincerely, Tarou.”]

 

Shin: T-Tarou? Another note from him?

 

Kaguya: What does it say?

 

Shin: It asks Uchuu to check out the behind of the grate in Zero-G chamber.

 

Kaguya: The one that leads to the crime scene?

 

Shin: Y-yeah… That’s what it says.

 

Kaguya: Well, that’s very interesting.

 

[Note is taken off screen and camera returns to normal.]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, in thought] Y’know, this is a big clue. Uchuu may have known about that secret passage.

 

Shin: And so did Tarou, apparently… B-but that isn’t a big deal, right? I told you before, all of Group B knew about the secret passageways between the rooms.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, thinking] But this is confirmation of the knowledge of the one that lead to the crime scene. Considering all the blood I found in there, I think it’s only safe to say that this is related.

 

Shin: You’re right. But still, this opens up some unnerving thoughts.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I can understand how you might be slightly off-put by this, Shin.

 

Shin: It’s just… Some doubt. I’ll get rid of it at the trial. That’s what those types of things are for, right?

 

_Could Uchuu have been… lead to his death? And could Tarou have been the one to lead him to that death?_

 

[OST: None]

 

[Suddenly, the monitor on the wall springs to life. Monokuma appears on it, sitting in his space age chair with his glass of wine.]

 

Monokuma: Stop what you’re doing, everyone. It’s been long enough that I’ve had to sit here waiting. The Ultimate ensigns better have collected some fittingly ultimate evidence, because it’s time for the class trial to begin!

 

_S-so soon!?_

 

Monokuma: Please meet up in front of the Transporter just north from Hub 1. That’s where you’ll make your final descent in what is sure to be the most out-of-this-world trial yet! Puhuhuhu~, see you soon!

 

[The monitor flicks off, and the camera comes back to normal.]

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Shin: It’s already time for the trial!? I don’t feel prepared at all! I haven’t visited everywhere yet!

 

Kaguya: [Smile] On the contrary, I think you have plenty. Sure, we missed out on the Conference Room, but I think we’ll be good. I don’t think Monokuma would start the trial if we didn’t have a good chance of winning, you know?

 

Shin: I suppose not. I guess you’re probably right.

 

_I was all confidence until right up when this investigation ended. I mean, can I really do this? I’m the Ultimate Loser… I know I didn’t do it, but am I SUCH a loser that we’ll end up picking the wrong person anyway? No, I can’t think about that. Let’s just go to the trial, already._

 

[Camera goes dark]

 

**_And so, Kaguya and I walked to the front of the Transporter. I put on my strongest face, but I think she could still tell that I was worried. There was no telling what would happen._ **

****

**_When we finally arrived, the others were also showing the same sides of unease. After spending so long opposing each other due to the group system, it almost feels like we all have a sense of comradery in the unease we feel. At the very least, that was reassuring._ **

 

[The Transporter opens up. Pretty much everyone is here except for Hozumi.]

 

Hakari: [Serious mode, holding gavel in palm] So, is everyone ready? We’re going to have to give it our all in there, you know.

 

Abed: [Crossed arms, looking up] I believe I am. I’ve created a timeline of events in my head using what I know about the crime and what people have told me.

 

Takamasa: [Nervously clutching shoulder] I’m as ready as I’m ever gonna get.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahahahaha!

 

_I’ll take that to mean that she’s ready._

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] As long as Itami’s here, I’ll always be ready!

 

Itami: [Blushing] Aw, Tetsu! That’s so sweet of you to say!

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] Uh, ditto for me and Ittetsu.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed, pulling out fan] Are you plannin’ to rely on me!? You think you can get away with somethin’ like that!?

 

Masaka: [Apologetically] Ah! Sorry! [Dejected] I was just trying to say something nice.

 

Shin: I’m ready too.

 

Kimiko: [Pose] I’m as ready as him. [Yawn] Aaaaaah… [Facepalm] Oh please don’t let me get sleepy NOW of all times…

 

Minami: [Yawn] Aaaaah… [Grumpily pulling map in front of face] Curses. You cursed me to begin yawning again when I just had gotten over it. Ready.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Hm? Oh, don’t mind me; just doing a sudoku. Ready.

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] The class trial should make the truth obvious, I think. It’ll kuma-t of nowhere!

 

Hakari: [Switching to sweet mode] And counting Tarou, I think that’s everyone.

 

Tarou: [Weak smile] A-actually, Hozumi isn’t here yet.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Ah, you are right! She still has yet to arrive.

 

Hozumi: No. I’m here.

 

[Hozumi appears.]

 

Hozumi: [Solemn] We gonna do this, or are we just gonna stand around like a bunch of jerks?

 

Tarou: [Grin] Ah! Glad you could make it, Hozumi!

 

Hozumi: … I asked a question. We gonna go or not?

 

_Wow, I’ve never seen Hozumi with this little… energy to her. It’s almost like she’s a different person._

 

Hakari: [Spinning gavel in hand] It would appear that we have to wait for Monokuma before we may start the trial.

 

[Monokuma appears.]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Angry, arms outstretched] “Wait for Monokuma!?” How dare you!? [Mad, claw extended] I’ll have you know that I am on a diet! My weight’s fine, thank you very much!

 

Hakari: [Switching to serious, glare] I didn’t mean it in that sense.

 

Minami: [Looking at map] That’s like a mistake I would’ve made.

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Well, actually, forget the whole diet thing! Because I’m about to have a full on buffet of despair in just a few lovely minutes!

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] As usual, you’re annoying.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I know you are, but what am I?

 

Abed: [Looking to the side] More childish comments.

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Look, can we just start this thing already!? I don’t want to suspect my friends, but if I have to, then I’d like to just GET IT OVER WITH!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] … Fine. [Relieved] I agree. I can’t stand this silly pre-trial banter any longer, so let’s get down to business and start the real thing already!

 

Takamasa: [Hands on hips] So, uh, this is a transporter, right? Like one of those sci-fi things? We just stand on it and get sent to the trial ground?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhuhuh~!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

[The scene changes, and suddenly, behind Monokuma, the transporter lifts up from off the ground. And from underneath it, there is reveled to be a square elevator for everyone to stand in!]

 

Monokuma: All aboard! Let’s all get inside and get ready for the despair, okay?

 

[Scene changes to normal, Monokuma vanished.]

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Takamasa: [Gruffly] He totally psyched me out with the whole space-age transporter and technology thing. Geez. I hate bein’ wrong. [Head in hands] And it’s already a bad day as it is!

 

Minami: [Adjusting hat brim, smirk] Actually, I much prefer this to an unusual technology like the alternative. This is still ghastly, but I much prefer it.

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, heart with hands] Alright, everyone. Let’s all get aboard, shall we?

 

_One by one, we all crept aboard the elevator, until all of us were standing inside… And then the doors to the elevator shut and it began its descent._

 

[A scene of the fifteen remaining students standing in the elevator, all with nervous looks on their faces.]

 

_And so we go… Down into the depths of this space station or whatever. I didn’t realize it could go down this far. This thing must be massive. But then again, mass must be a completely different concept in the depths of space like this._

****

**_Uchuu probably would have been able to explain a concept like that. He was the Ultimate Astronaut, after all. But now… Someone’s gone and ended him. He’s gone. It’s sort of unfair and evil that we would lose the person best equipped to help us in a situation like this first, but we have to accept it and figure out who did this. Mourning can come later._ **

_**Uchuu Hoshi… Is one of us your murderer? And if so, which one of us?** _

__

_**And then slowly, the elevator doors opened.** _

 

[A trial ground opens up. There are sixteen podiums, arranged in a circle. One of them has a picture on a stand sitting before it. There is a large throne that Monokuma is sitting on in the back. And finally, there’s an outrageous background. The interior of the room seems to be similar to that of some kind of laboratory. There are scientific equipment everywhere in the room; blueprints for rockets and other space-faring vehicles cover the walls. It parts of rockets seem to be a theme. It’s like a rocket-building lab.]

 

Shin: This is pretty lame, Monokuma. Is this a stab at the dead?

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] What? I would never! This was just a coincidence that the first trial room looked like this!

 

_“First?” So there’s more than just this one?_

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Anyway, everyone take their places. The podium you will sit at will have your name written on it.

 

**_And so, it was finally time to begin._ **

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

[Scene of images of Abed, Tetsurou, Itami, Minami, Kimiko, and Uchuu placed in a comic-panel type fashion. The images are vaguely monochrome, but Uchuu’s has been redded out.]

 

**_Would despair claim us at it’s very first opportunity? Or would hope shine through?_ **

 

[Scene of Chishio, Ittetsu, Masaka, Hozumi, Takamasa, and Kaguya displayed in a similar fashion, although none of them have been redded out.]

 

**_Tarou’s been through this before. Hakari’s a judge. Hozumi’s a professional investigator. Will their expertise shine through?_ **

 

[Scene of Shin, Tarou, Hakari, and Mei displayed in this way as well. Nobody is redded out.]

 

**_Can we figure out who killed Uchuu Hoshi, the Ultimate Astronaut? Or will be lost in the emptiness of space?_ **

 

_Let’s go._

 

[Screen goes black.]

  


Would you like to save your current progress?

 

Y/N?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward to hearing everyone's thoughts and speculations as to what went down! Also, in a few days there will be a list of Truth Bullets showing all the Truth Bullets that will be used in a trial and some brief descriptions for each. I know some people prefer it when the truth bullets are left without description, so I will say that these Truth Bullet lists are completely optional; they'll only relay information that is already stated in the investigation. And with that, I leave you all to speculate: Who killed Uchuu and how? Thank you for reading!


	8. Ch. 1- Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Truth Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Truth Bullet list for Chapter 1 of Dangan Ronpa: A New Horizon of Despair! This list is completely optional; nothing stated here will not be stated in the deadly life investigations. I know some people prefer to go without a list, so please don't feel pressured to read this if you are one of those people! This list was proofread by Bblader1 once again.

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

**Monokuma File**

Victim Name: Uchuu Hoshi

Time of Death: Sometime before 7:15 AM on the sixth day aboard the Kumet

The body was discovered propped up on one of the pods on the upper floor of the hangar.

The cause of death is blood loss and shock resulting from sudden impalement through the torso. The hole is open and rather messy.

There are no external injuries, but on parts of his face and hands are imprinted a pattern that somewhat resembles the floor of the suspended walkway in the hangar.

 

**Uchuu’s Spacesuit**

Uchuu’s spacesuit was found on him at the time of the crime, with the exception of the helmet. The mechanism for summoning the helmet on his back was damaged and this seems to be why he was not wearing it. The hole in the spacesuit seems to be more jagged and slightly larger than the hole in Uchuu. Uchuu also seems to be wearing a black and green bodysuit underneath his spacesuit.

 

**Hanging Lasers**

There is a laser cannon mounted above every pod. If the wrong combination is input into any of the numpads on the pods, it fires down a laser with incredible heat and power. They extend down within arm reach of the students, and their power supply is stored within the cannon so they could fire even without the pole. They all appear to be attached to their poles, though.

 

**Prime Directive Number 10**

“10. An ensign may not destroy any part of the Kumet’s design; for instance, the walls, railings, windows, etc……” “However, objects that are NOT a part of the building’s structure are fair game!”

 

**Broken Numpad**

The numpad of the pod next to the one Uchuu died at is broken; the keypad has been smashed in by something.

 

**Charred Remains**

A long string of ash and burnt residue that sits near the pod with the broken numpad, although there is a circular formation in the center of the line. There is also some charring and malformed metal around this general area. There is spike-shaped clearing in the ash and charred material.

 

**Group A Alibi**

From an hour after the nighttime announcement until slightly after the morning announcement rang out Itami, Tetsurou, Kimiko, Chishio, Kaguya, and Takamasa were watching action movies in the Conference Room. Itami admits that people came and went, but she and Tetsurou were there the whole time. Since the Hangar Doors don’t open until the morning announcement, none of them could have committed the crime.

 

**Broken Railings**

Some railings on the bottom floor of the hangar that Hozumi fell on a couple days ago, puncturing her stomach. They’re deceptively sharp; they don’t look even remotely dangerous on their own. They seem to be clean except for some older dried blood from Hozumi. Hakari says that Itami never told Group A about how dangerous they were.

 

**Screwdriver**

There is a screwdriver on the floor of the hangar. It seems pretty out of place. There’s a small amount of blood on it.

 

**Group Exclusive Knowledge**

On the third day aboard the Kumet, Monokuma told every member of Group B that the air vents were interconnected.

One an unspecified day aboard the Kumet, Monokuma told every member of Group A that there was a trick to opening the air vents.

 

**Ventilation Shaft**

The ventilation shaft in the Zero-G chamber lets out above one of the suspended walkways in the hangar. It’s easily big enough to fit a person, and seems to be soundproofed. There is smeared blood everywhere in there.

 

**Spearhead-esque Object**

A small diamond-shaped metal object that resembles the head of a spear that is covered in blood. Slightly singed and very sharp; be careful when handling. It was found inside the ventilation shaft.

 

**Zero-G Chamber**

The Zero-G Chamber features an anti-gravity feature that lifts things off of the ground to simulate zero gravity. It automatically turns off when it detects more than one heartbeat in the chamber at the same time. There’s also a door handle that shines a little light when it’s occupied.

 

**Zero-G Reception Desk**

Inside the reception desk there was drawer for the storing of clothes, complete with a compartment for an E-Handbook to stay in. There was also an empty compartment meant for storing the “Zero-G Bodysuit” and a sign-in sheet with a few names on it. The most recent names are Tanaka Tarou (most recent) and Uchuu Hosh (second most recent), with the former only being in for a few minutes and the latter never registering their sign-out time.

 

**Dried Blood**

There is some dried blood on the inside of the handle on the inside of the Zero-G Chamber. It’s a very small amount, but it’s there.

 

**Ittetsu’s Account**

This morning, slightly before he went to breakfast, he saw Tarou leave the Zero-G Chamber with a hurried pace.

 

**Tarou’s Day-Old Note**

“Shin, I will be late to breakfast this morning. Please do not wait for me and just go about your day. Sincerely, Tanaka.”

 

**List of Replicated Items**

A list of items that have been created by the Replicator. There’s really nothing of note here… It’s mainly food and table settings (plates, cups, bowls, etc.), with a few odd exceptions like changes of clothes, colored contact lenses, a screwdriver, some movies, papers, pencils, rope, and a couple games or toys. But that’s it. It won’t really help us since Monokuma has set it to not list lethal weapons.

 

**Antique Tailoring Kit**

The tailoring kit in the Laundry Room has been used since yesterday morning, according to Takamasa. It contains a ruler, needles, spools, some pins, and a pair of extremely durable scissors, among other things.

 

**Minami’s Account**

Minami was having trouble sleeping last night due to someone running the laundry tub in the laundry room.

 

**Washed-Out Cup**

A washed clean large plastic cup that was left inside the laundry tub in the laundry room.

 

**Note in Uchuu’s Room**

“Friend Uchuu! Please investigate behind the grate that is inside the Zero-G Chamber as soon as you read this! Your captain asks you to do this. Sincerely, Tarou.”

 

**My Talent**

My talent is that of the Ultimate Loser. The only two people who know this are Tanaka Tarou and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a list of all the truth bullets. I'm working on the first class trial segment now, so if you have any theories or epiphanies regarding this case, please leave them! Every comment gives me more drive to keep writing. Thank you for commenting and thank you for reading.


	9. Ch. 1-Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Class Trial Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took a while; I had to go on a Road Trip for a few days which took away time from writing and Splatoon was also eating a lot of my time. However, it's finally here! I apologize for it not being as large as the previous chapter.
> 
> Once again, thanks to my amazing proofreader, Bblader1!

**Class Trial**

**ALL RISE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

[The characters are all sitting at their podiums, with the exception of Monokuma, who is sitting at a throne. The order of the characters is thusly; Kimiko (in front of Monokuma), Tetsurou, Kaguya, Chishio, Takamasa, Hozumi, Tarou, Minami, Uchuu (who has been replaced with a portrait of himself that has been “X’d” out in blood), Itami, Ittetsu, Masaka, Shin, Hakari, Mei, and Abed.]

 

Monokuma: [Sitting at throne] Before we begin, I’d like to explain the rules of the class trial! Now, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out “whodunnit” and correctly identify the blackened, then that person will be executed and you will all be able to continue on performing your glorious mission. But, if you pick the wrong person… I’ll execute everyone BESIDES the blackened, and the one who deceived everyone else will graduate and save the world below!

 

….

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Any questions?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yeah, I gotta question-

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Ha! Let me guess: “What the hell is that!?”

 

[The camera pans to show the portrait of Uchuu with the X on it.]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I put that there so that you’d never forget your fallen companion. It’d be a shame if you forgot your fallen comrades just because they died, you know? [Inquisitive] Does that answer you question, fanny?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Actually, my question was: How the hell is this even supposed to work?

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Oh. Usually everyone’s first question is about the defaced image of their friend…

 

Shin: [Thinking, hood up] _I was concerned by it, sure. But I honestly didn’t put it past Monokuma to do such a cruel thing to Uchuu’s memory._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, to answer your question about how you’re supposed to do this… It’s up to you! Discuss amongst yourselves, yell at each other, go snowboarding in your mindscape… I don’t care what you all do, as long as you all come to a conclusion!

 

Abed: [Raised eyebrow] Snowboard in our what?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Long story. If we make it out, I’ll introduce you to him. He could explain it better than I could.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative, resting gavel in hand] I see, so we can settle this however we’d like? Well then, let’s just take our time.

 

Takamasa: [Scratching arm] Hey, you’re the ULTIMATE Judge, right? You’ve never passed an incorrect verdict? You can just tell us through intuition who did it.

 

Hakari: [Serious mode, glare] My talent didn’t come from blind faith. It came from careful consideration.

 

Takamasa: [Looking away] I thought that’d be too easy.

 

Tarou: [Confident] …

 

Hozumi: [Deep breathing] Look, why don’t we start by figuring out alibis? That’d be step one in narrowing it all down, capiche?

 

Kaguya: [Nods] I agree. Let’s do that.

 

Shin: [Normal, arms folded] I agree with Kaguya. Let’s do it.

 

Hakari: [Cute, smile] Alright, everyone. Let’s not lose our heads. Let the calm discussion… begin!

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Hey there, reader! It’s me, your friendly neighborhood narrator. I’m here this time to explain to you a little something called a Nonstop Debate.

 

This is a segment where characters will speak one after the other, with no breaks between speaking. Good news for you, however; you won’t have to worry about them speaking for too long. You have the benefit of the permanence of writing on your side. You fanfic reading kids today… so spoiled!

 

So, how does a Nonstop Debate work? Well, you’ll see something like this whenever a Nonstop Debate occurs:

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: [Grass, Sun, Sky]

 

===

 

Fella: Wow, I absolutely love how **warm** it is right now!

 

Dudette: I know, right? And the **green sky** is really something at this time of day!

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E3, T2

 

===

 

In a Nonstop Debate, it is your job to use a selection of evidence to point out contradictions, mistakes, and lies in the debates as they progress. Every available truth bullet is shown to you at the beginning of the debate. You can fire them to expose any contradictory information! Ew, contradictions! How uncouth.

 

But how do you do this? Well, you can only fire Truth Bullets at Weak Points, which will be shown by bolded text. If you match up the correct Truth Bullet with the correct Weak Point, you expose the contradiction and can proceed through the trial.

 

How do you know when you’ve used the right combination? How do we really know anything in this world? Unlike my philosophical question, the former question can be answered. The solution to the debate will be shown underneath for those who couldn’t guess it, want to check their work, or simply want to skip the debate.

 

But how do I read that jargon? A legitimate question. The “E” refers to the Truth Bullet. The number assigned to the “E” designates the Truth Bullet in question; whatever number it shows is the number it is. “Sky” was the third Truth Bullet revealed, so “E3” refers to Sky.

 

“T2”, similarly, does not refer to a summer blockbuster, although “E3” may still refer to large electronics conference. The “T” refers to the Weak Points or “Testimony”, and the “2” means the second Weak Point shown. So “T2” refers to the “green sky” portion of the testimony.

 

And with that, I believe you’re set. You’re all properly equipped to begin speaking like experts about contradictions now, so I hope you’re all ready for your first Nonstop Debate! I’ll see you all again soon, when there’s another fun feature for me to explain! Good bye for now!

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Group A Alibi, Group Exclusive Knowledge

 

===

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed, focusing] According to the Monokuma File…

 

Hakari: [Opening eyes] ...Uchuu was **murdered sometime before 7:15 AM**.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yeah, we know that. It’s pretty obviously stated in the report.

 

Hakari: [Glare] I’m only trying to review the facts as we know them.

 

Minami: [Pointing with calligraphy pen] Wouldn’t it be likely that he was killed during the night?

 

Abed: [Arms cross] Hmph. While most of us were sleeping?

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses] While MOST of us were sleeping.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] That’s… what I said.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] Hey! She just admitted it! She was up that night! **We have no idea what she could’ve been up to**!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] … Huh. I guess so.

 

Hakari: [Sweatdrop] So much for calmly, I suppose.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking, pulling hood over head] _Hmm. This debate… Seems pretty obvious what the problem with their logic is, actually. I think she’s just waiting for me to say something FOR her. Oh, well. Better not put it off, I guess._

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E2, T3

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Flipping hood down] Actually… We do know what Kaguya was doing. And not just her, either.

 

Mei: [Furrowed brow] Eh?

 

Ittetsu: [Looking aside] We do? This is the first I’ve heard of it.

 

Masaka: [Sigh] I tried to tell you that I learned about it from Kimiko, but you never listen.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Well, Kimiko? What is this, exactly?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] …

 

Shin: [Clasping hands] Uh, Kimiko?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] …

 

Shin: [Snapping fingers] Kimiko!

 

Kimiko: [Surprised] Oh, sorry! [Embarrassed] But, wouldn’t it be better for you to all speak to Itami about this, instead of me? It was more of her thing, wasn’t it?

 

Shin: [Pulling hoodie up] Uh….

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] It was a group thing! It was as much mine as it was anybody else’s! [Grumpy] I don’t like to hoard things away from the group.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] ...

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Oh, for the… [Normal] I’ll go over this.

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] About an hour after the nighttime announcement had rung, myself, Itami, Tetsurou, Takamasa, Chishio, and Kimiko were all watching movies in the conference room.

 

Abed: [Arms folded, in thought] I see. So you all can confirm each other’s alibi’s for that time.

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Ta-da! You’re exactly right. [Normal] Right off the bat, we can eliminate six whole people from the suspect pool.

 

Hozumi: [Glare] ‘Ey, hold on there a minute, Kaguya.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] What is it, Hozumi?

 

Hozumi: [Jangling handcuffs, annoyed] Ain’t it possible that Uchuu died within that first hour?

 

Kaguya: [Normal] Several people were going in and out of the main Hub during that first hour. A killer would likely have blood on their clothes; they would’ve been noticed.

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Alright. I getcha.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Hey! Isn’t the whole murder taking place during the night thing a little flawed, anyway? I mean, the door to the hangar was closed! Nobody could’ve gotten in!

 

Shin: [Thinking] _That IS an issue, but I already see a few problems with it._

 

Tarou: [Reading E-Handbook] Actually…

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Tarou: [Big Grin] …I think I can completely resolve the biggest misconception of this entire “murder” from the very beginning!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative, eyes closed] Oh, so you believe you can?

 

Shin: [Arms folded, confused] A misconception?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Do you believe we’ve made a mistake in our reasoning?

 

Tarou: [Nods, Peace Sign] Indeed to all of those questions! I know the true reason that the Ultimate Astronaut would wind up dead!

 

Masaka: [Disheveled] W-wha??

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] How could Tar-know these things!?

 

Shin: [Hood blew back by surprise] You can’t be serious!

 

Shin: _I mean, we did tons more investigation than Tarou did!_

 

Tarou: [Smile] Here, let me show you my amazing logic!

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Hanging Lasers, Broken Numpad

 

===

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Uchuu’s death was actually an accident!

 

Hakari: [Eyes open, authoritative] Explain yourself.

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] **Nobody saw Uchuu last night** , right?

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] That is because he wasn’t killed last night! He was killed this morning!

 

Hozumi: [Jangling handcuffs] Yeah! That makes the most sense, boss!

 

Hakari: [Confused] Not… really.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] There’s no way that someone could be killed in that super-small span of time between the door opening and me discovering the body!

 

Itami: [Grumpy] There’s no time for the murderer to escape!

 

Tarou: [Reading E-Handbook] He was attempting to open one of the pods. However, the **laser fired straight down** and pierced his chest when he input the incorrect code!

 

Tarou: [Grin] Thankfully, the whole thing was just a misunderstanding! There was **no murderer that had to escape**!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] If only that were true….

 

....

 

Shin: [Thinking, pulling hoodie up] _An accident? That would certainly be nice, but it doesn’t quite settle everything. I mean, thinking about it logically… Would it really be physically possible for that to end up like that in this situation?_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E1, T2

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hood falling off his head] I don’t think that the laser could’ve caused that wound, Tarou.

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Really, friend Shin? Well, there will always be theories that run contrary to the truth. I hope this won’t be an issue during the voting.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Y-you’re already planning on starting the vote?

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Yes, I believe that this trial will be a short one.

 

Shin: [Digging hands into pockets] Actually, I think it will. I mean, can you just think about it for a second?

 

[A cross section of the crime scene is shown; Uchuu is standing at the front of the pod and the laser hangs above him.]

 

Shin: Let’s think about this for a second. In your scenario, Uchuu would be standing right around here if he was going to be inputting the code.

 

Tarou: Correct. But, he got the code incorrect and the laser cannon fired and killed him.

 

Shin: Really? Think about it for a second. If the laser fired straight down, where would it have hit him?

 

[The scene changes, and the cannon is now shown firing downward towards Uchuu’s head.]

 

Tarou: Simple, Friend Shin! It would have hit him… in the… head.

 

Shin: And where was Uchuu’s deadly wound? It wasn’t on the head.

 

[Scene shifts back to the class trial.]

 

Tarou: [Solemn] It was… the chest. He had a hole in his chest.

 

Shin: [Folded arms] Exactly. There’s no way that the laser cannon was what caused the hole in Uchuu. It just doesn’t make sense.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Are you sure?

 

Shin: Hm?

 

Abed: [Reaching out a hand] Are you sure that definitely proves that the murder weapon wasn’t the laser cannon?

 

Shin: Well, yeah. From an accidental standpoint, at the very least.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Abed, what are you getting at?

 

Abed: [Smirk] What I’m getting at, is that there’s a simple fix to Tarou’s theory.

 

Tarou: [Aback] A simple fix? [Fighting pose] You’re saying that you can make my theory work again?

 

Takamasa: [Spinning gavel in hand] No way! A broken bowl can never be put back together the same way it was! There’s no way that Uchuu’s death was accidental.

 

Abed: [Normal] Maybe not, but… [Smirk] Isn’t our duty to examine every possibility fully, to render accurate judgement?

 

Hakari: [Surprised] … [Switching to cute, sweet smile] That is completely true. Perhaps we should indulge this possibility after all. [Heart with hands] Let’s hear what Abed has to say.

 

Abed: [Smirk] Alright. Ears to me, please.

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Alright! It looks like we won’t have to suspect one another after all!

 

Abed: [Smirk] Indeed! Verily.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] I thought you two were annoying separately, but yeesh.

 

Shin: [Biting lip] _Sucking up to Hakari, huh? Well, I unfortunately don’t think it was accidental. I’d love if it was, but we’re just not that fortunate. Looks like I’ll have to show them it definitely wasn’t._

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

It’s me again, here to clear up a few more additional details about Nonstop Debates. For starters, let’s talk about a brand new feature called “Agreement.” Of course, not brand new to the Danganronpa universe, or even debates in general, but relatively new concept for this specific tale.

 

Sometimes, you’ll see a weak point that instead of being bolded out, is underlined. That is an agree point. When you fire a truth bullet at that statement, you aren’t arguing that what that person is saying is incorrect, but what they are saying is true.

 

This may take a little bit of time to get used to, but in every other respect, it is identical to a standard Nonstop Debate with normal weak points; you’ll even see the two types interspersed together. They’re so similar, that the criteria for determining if they’re correct is the exact same! Now, that being said, I hope you enjoyed your lesson. Let’s get right back into the thick of it.

 

* * *

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Charred Remains, Screwdriver

 

===

 

Abed: [Crossed arms] Allow me to fix Tarou’s theory…

 

Abed: [Extending hand out] If Uchuu had bent down to the numpad to input his code, he could’ve been hit in the back.

 

Tarou: [Reading E-Handbook] Bent down? Like, he hunched over to get his head really close to the numpad?

 

Abed: [Nods] Yes. That would make it and accident, and easily solve the problem of him being hit in the torso.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking his sensors] I g-guess that could account for the hole, and s-still make it an accident.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] It almost makes it too convenient, though. I mean, why would he bend over? Did he have any reason?

 

Abed: [Shrugs] You do have me there. But he was a very eccentric person; maybe he didn’t have a reason.

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] I guess Tarou’s logic is pretty flexible, huh!?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Your puns are terrible!

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] No, I don’t think…

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] There’s no way that he was killed standing like that.

 

…

 

Shin: [Holding finger to temple, thinking] _I’m pretty sure Uchuu didn’t bend like that. There’s just no reason for him to. I wonder… if I can show evidence that proves him bending over when he died is a weird idea._

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E1, T4

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up with a fangirling Kaguya] YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

[[[Agreement!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Punching fist into palm] Kaguya’s right! There’s no way that Uchuu was killed when he was bent over like that.

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling, sparkling eyes] I’m right! Great! [Normal] But, you might want to provide some evidence instead of just shouting it for no reason, Shin.

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] Indeed. Do you have any proof for Kaguya’s claim, Shin?

 

Shin: [Confident smile] Heh. Of course. Just take another look at the Monokuma File.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Twice in a row? I hope you’re not becoming dependant on it or anything.

 

Shin: [Shakes head] No, it’s just logic. The body was lying against the side of the pod when he was found, right?

 

Itami: [Proud pose] Yup! I can confirm that with 100% scientific accuracy!

 

Tetsurou: [Smile] Wow! That much accuracy? You really are amazing, Itami.

 

Shin: Thank you, Itami. [Digging hands into pockets, confident] Now, if he was bending over like Abed theorizes… How did he end up propped against the pod like he was?

 

Abed: [Bringing down his guard, arms let loose, surprised] O-oh. [Grimace] Good point.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] W-well…. Maybe someone propped his body against the pod afterwards?

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] Why on Earth would they do that, if Uchuu’s death was an accident? Who could benefit from moving his body like that?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Ehe heh heh….

 

Shin: [Normal] _Looks like he’ll have to accept it now. As sad as it is, there’s no way this death wasn’t a murder._

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Abed: [Sigh] Looks like we’ll just have to admit it. There’s no basis for this being an accidental death. [Compassionate] Sorry, Tarou. It looks like you’ll have to play the game of suspicion once again.

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] …Tch!

 

Shin: [Feeling guilty] Tarou… I’m sorry, but you have to stop being in denial.

 

Tarou: [Sad] You’re… right, my friend.

 

Shin: It’s just that… It wasn’t an accident. It was premeditated murder. There’s no way coincidence just worked out like this. There’s no way that the laser killed Uchuu…

 

Abed: [Close up] **IT IS NOT TO BE!**

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN ALERT!**

 

[The scene is now a surprised Shin and Abed standing apart from each other, with a divide in the middle.]

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] I never said that the laser wasn’t the murder weapon. It could still easily be the murder weapon.

 

Shin: W-what?

 

Abed: [Clasping hands] Let’s do this! “Every possibility!”

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Were you surprised by Abed’s sudden argument? To tell you the truth… I wasn’t surprised at all. It’s become pretty commonplace to see things like this… Fast-paced shouting and pointing antics in a courtroom settings aren’t as uncommon as they used to be, y’know? Now, I shall explain the rules and concepts behind the Rebuttal Showdown.

 

Abed has an argument he wants to have with Shin, and you’ll have to blast away his statements so he’ll be receptive to your logic. And by “blast,” I mean “cut.” They are both basically the same word, after all. I often slice my steaks with a shotgun, after all.

 

A Rebuttal Showdown will always be heralded by large text that reads “ **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN ALERT!** ”, and will always commence with large text that reads “ **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!** ”, followed by a list of the usable Truth Bullets for that showdown.

 

In addition, the words in a showdown may be formatted strangely with the intent of confusion. Don’t let it get the best of you; always remember who’s talking, and keep your eyes on the prize!

 

Abed will issue you a series of statements very similar to the Nonstop Debate, but you’ll need to pay attention. A weak point may not appear until later on (after a notice that says “ADVANCE!”, and some words from Shin), so you’ll have to be ready for it. Shin may have to interject before you do; but do not be discouraged! He’s a very bright boy, after all.

 

Oh, and one last thing… Truth Bullets are now called “Truth Blades”, and you cannot agree in a Rebuttal Showdown. And that should be all! So, slice those weak points in half, and live up to your family name, reader; like the true disgraced samurai warrior you are.

 

* * *

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Shin: You really think that the laser is the murder weapon? I disagree!

 

Abed: [Smirk] Well then… [Clasped hands] Let us both engage in a friendly debate about the principles of which we believe in!

 

=====

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!**

 

[OST: Objection  -CROSS SWORDS-]

 

Truth Blades: Monokuma File, Hanging Lasers, Prime Directive Number 10

 

===

 

Abed:

 

Just because the death wasn’t accidental…

 

Doesn’t mean that the laser isn’t the weapon!

 

It’s one of the only things we know that has so much power.

 

Maybe even enough power to blow an entire person open.

 

Don’t make this complicated!

 

The killer made use of the laser cannons to blow a hole into Uchuu!

 

ADVANCE!

 

Shin:

 

How on Earth could somebody use the cannons to kill someone like this!?

 

They’re fixed in place! It would be very hard to aim them.

 

Abed:

 

True, now they seem very fine…

 

But remember that **they are within the arm’s reach** of any of us students!

 

The lasers could **have been bent to aim** at Uchuu!

 

Or maybe unattached and fired that way…

 

And then put back to normal later!

 

…

 

Shin: [Flipping hood up, in thought] _Alright, I actually got him to say WHY he thinks the lasers are a viable murder weapon. Now, I need to show him why that line of thinking is flawed._

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E3, T2

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close up] Allow me to cut through those words!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part]

 

Shin: Abed, there’s no way that the…

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses, smile] Hey! Nice pun!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Did you really just say that?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] That was an insult to humor!

 

Masaka: [Concerned] H-hey, don’t get too mad, okay?

 

Shin: [Hood up, brooding] _W-what’s their problem?_

 

Abed: [Smirk] You were saying…?

 

Shin: [Flipping hood down] Anyway…

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part]

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets, confident] Abed, do you remember the rules of the “Glorious Mission” well?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised]  Of course. There were… nine rules, I believe?

 

Shin: [Punching hand into palm] Actually; there were ten prime directives.

 

Abed: [Aback] ….. [Frown] Ah, yes. You’re referring to the one that was added at a later time, am I correct?

 

Shin: [Nods] I am. And unfortunately, Prime Directive Number 10 disallows any purposeful vandalism or damage to any part of the Kumet. And that includes the laser cannons, right, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: [At throne] Correct! I can’t have just anyone mess around with those, y’know! I mean, imagine what horrors might occur if you guys ever opened up one of those pods?

 

Takamasa: [Thinking] We’d… escape.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Gasp! The horrors!!

 

Shin: [Digging hands into pockets] Monokuma aside, the lasers couldn’t be tampered with! Which means… [Folds arms confidently] Nobody used it to kill anybody! There’s no way that it could’ve been aimed!

 

Abed: [Silent] ….

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Hi there! Am I interrupting anything? I am? Oh, you lie; I totally am not. I’m here for a quick refresher on answering questions during a trial. Sometimes, you’ll get prompts that look like this:

 

What color are leaves?

 

(Blue, Green, Breen)

 

===

 

Answer: Green

 

===

 

You must answer the question as it is posited to you, using one of the three provided answers, and then check your answer below. It is exactly the same as during free-time events, only slightly changed. Now, I’ll let you get back to whatever it was that you were doing before my oh-so-rude interruption.

 

* * *

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

Shin: [Folds arms] And that ends that. There’s no way the murder weapon was the laser cannon.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments] Um…. Are you sure?

 

Shin: [Glare] _DARN IT I JUST PROVED THAT ARRG_ [Smile] Yeah, I am. Do you have any doubts?

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments] Well… [Confident] It’s just that… we know one of the cannons went off, right? There was a charred spot on the floor. So… maybe he was killed by that. Somehow…

 

Itami: [Smile] Good point, Tetsu!

 

Shin: [Digging hands into pockets] Probably not, Tetsurou.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] …

 

Shin: Let’s put this “Laser as Murder Weapon” business to rest once and for all. The reason it couldn’t be the murder weapon is a…

 

(Lack of Burn Marks, Lack of Scratch Marks, Lack of Karl Marx)

 

===

 

Answer: Lack of Burn Marks

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Normal] … Those lasers are incredibly hot, you know.

 

Kaguya: [Shakes head] Concentrated light is nasty stuff. [Pondering] Kinda like regular light.

 

Shin: There would have been burn marks on the body… Or ash... Or the wound would’ve been cauterized. [Folded arms] My point is that there would have been traces left by the laser, and we didn’t see anything like that on Uchuu’s body.

 

Tetsurou: [Thinking] Uh, fair enough, but… it’s just that… [Confident] Those burn marks on the floor at the other pod at least show that ONE of those cannons went off that night, right? I mean, I don’t remember the walkway there being so singed…

 

Hakari: [Serious mode, contemplative] Tetsurou… You have a point. [Pointing with gavel] While it seems unlikely that the laser was used to kill Uchuu, it seems likely that it was perhaps related to the crime in some way.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Yeah. That could be the case, I think.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] So… The laser had to have fired, right? Well… What could it have hit?

 

Tarou: [Weak smile] H-hey, are we even sure that it could’ve fired? I mean, you can’t just assume that the laser was the thing that caused those singing and burn marks.

 

Hakari: [Nods] Solid point. How can we be sure that it didn’t get burned by some other means?

 

Mei: [Cackling] A wicked esper cast a spell of pure hellfire! Kyaha!

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Assuming it to be the laser doesn’t do us any good. We must take baby steps here.

 

Shin: [Putting hood up, thinking] Well, I think I might be able to give some kind of evidence that shows that it WAS the cannon that fired.

 

Hakari: [Nods] Alright. Please present this evidence when you’re ready.

 

Shin: _Something that proves the laser could’ve gone off last night..._

 

(Hanging Lasers/Broken Numpad/Broken Railings)

 

===

 

Answer: Broken Numpad

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Digging hands into pockets] The numpad on the pod in front of that scarring was damaged, but it wasn’t the last time I checked it before then. Maybe when it was damaged, it also fired.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Hey, good idea!

 

Takamasa: [Whistling] That makes sense.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses] Yeah.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative, gavel in hand] It seems majority vote rules on this. It did fire at some point last night, although not dealing the blow to Uchuu. [Switching to cute, smile] Now we must deduce what it actually hit.

 

Minami: [Looking at map] Have any of you considered that it may have just hit the walkway? Simple explanation. [Pointing with calligraphy pen] The burn marks you’ve been discussing are the proof of this.

 

Shin: [Thinking] _It just hit the floor? No, that’s too simple to be true. After all, if that had occurred then it would’ve…_

 

(Left a big hole/Made a terrible smell/Cut off a part of the walkway)

 

===

 

Answer: Cut off part of the walkway

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Folded arms] Don’t you remember when the laser fired as practice a few days ago? It cut through the walkway completely, and created the mess of broken railings at the bottom of the hangar.

 

Minami: [Embarrassed, hiding face behind map] Ah. Right.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking aside] Well, in that case then, it’s obvious. It DID hit something or someone.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] R-right. But what?

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] Well, whatever it was that the laser hit, it probably has the same burn or singe marks that the floor has. [Smile] Can you think of something, Shin?

 

Shin: [Thinking] Actually, yeah. There was something that we found that fit that description. It was the…

 

(Broken Railings/Screwdriver/Spearhead-esque Object)

 

===

 

Answer: Spearhead-esque Object

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Icon of Spearhead-esque Object]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] There’s this thing… It’s some kind of… I’m not sure, really. But it has some singe on it. Maybe it was what was fired at.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Bull! I mean, how can you say something like that, if you don’t even know what it is!?

 

Kimiko: [Holding hands out] Hey, hold on! Let me see that! [Scribbling, thinking] Hm… Hm…. [Tapping chin with pen] Aha! That weird little object… it fits perfectly into that little spikey-diamondy bit on the top of the charred area, right!? This thing was definitely a part of whatever it was that was hit by the laser cannon’s blast!

 

Shin: [Pulling up hood, surprised] Bwuh…!? Really!? _Darn it, now I have to actually think of where this goes next…_

 

Abed: [Hand out] Actually… Where did that thing come from? I’ve never seen anything quite like that before.

 

Takamasa: [Hands to his sides] Me neither; and I’ve pretty much taken inventory of everything here. I could tell you what does and doesn’t belong in a heartbeat.

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Takamasa would be able to tell if something was originally from the Kumet or not?_

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses] Does it really matter where it came from? We’re just showing that the laser cannon didn’t fire on the body for sure.

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Tetsurou: [Checking sensors, then jumping back nervously] H-hey! There’s blood on that thing, isn’t there? T-that’s got to be related to the murder somehow…!

 

Takamasa: [Smiling] H-hey, if that’s it, then I’ve definitely got a theory!

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] But t-that’s… [Tapping glasses, somewhat annoyed] That’s not even what we’re trying to prove here.

 

Shin: [Flipping hood up] Uh… Fill me in… What exactly ARE we trying to prove here, Kaguya?

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses] We’re trying to segway into our discoveries!

 

Hakari: [Pointing gavel] And how do you know that “your discoveries” are correct? We’re here to analyze every possibility, aren’t we?

 

Kaguya: [Biting lip] Y-yeah.

 

Hakari: [Heart with hands] And, not to be rude or anything, but... [Switching to serious, glare] You two have been the only ones speaking for a while now. Maybe it’s time for some other theories from other contributors.

 

Abed: [Closed-off] Perhaps a more open discussion would be to our benefit.

 

Takamasa: [Tightening grip around gavel] Y-yeah! Let me talk!

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Once more into the breach! Let’s see what everyone has to say!

 

Shin: [Pulling hood over face, embarrassed] _Looks like we made ourselves look suspicious… I guess we’ll have to play this one more time, before we get to my point._

 

Tarou: [Cold sweat] ...

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Charred Remains, Screwdriver, Group Exclusive Knowledge, Ventilation Shaft, Zero-G Chamber

 

===

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Commence the debate! Any theories?

 

Takamasa: [Holding head with hands, in thought] So what if **they had a struggle** near the pod with the broken numpad?

 

Takamasa: Well, the object was on the killer’s person! And the laser fired when **the victim threw the killer into the pad** , breaking it!

 

Kimiko: [Standoffish] He had a name, y’know.

 

Takamasa: [Nervously clutching shoulder] S-sorry, anyway… [Whistling] When he hit it, the laser fired, just grazing the object the killer had on them!

 

Takamasa: [Trying to make a forceful pose with gavel, but fumbling it] After that… they struck back at Uchuu… T-then they moved the body to the pod **to make it look like an accident**!

 

Itami: [Unimpressed] Is that it? Is that your theory?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous] Well, y’know… [Auction voice] ITSJUSTAWORKINPROGRESS!

 

Hozumi: [Slightly annoyed] W-well, he’s no investigator.

 

Tarou: [Grin] Ah! Hozumi! You speak!

 

Hozumi: [Quiet] …

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] I don’t really think there was a struggle…

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking, finger to chin] _Takamasa’s theory… I’m gonna need to break it if I’m gonna make any progress here. I wonder what makes it snap in half…_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E1, T4

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] YOU’VE GOT THAT WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Flipping down hood] You know, the whole “moving the body” thing… I don’t really think it makes sense.

 

Takamasa: [Trying to act cool, but clearly nervous] W-what? No, I think it’s right.

 

Shin: Think about what you’re proposing for a moment here. You’re saying that the body was moved from near the other pod to make it look like an accidental death, right?

 

Takamasa: [Panting] Y-yeah.

 

Shin: Well, if that’s true, the body should’ve been kept near the charred remains. That’s the only pod where we know that the cannon fired, so if the killer was trying to make it look accidental, then they picked the wrong pod. They should have left it near where the cannon fired.

 

Takamasa: [Head in hands] O-oh… I guess the body wasn’t moved, then…?

 

(Yes/No)

 

===

 

Answer; No

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Actually, I don’t think that is quite true. I think the body WAS moved, but not from just simply another part of the walkway.

 

Takamasa: [Surprised] W-woah!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] You mean… from somewhere other than the hangar?

 

Shin: [Nods] Yeah, that is what I mean.

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling] Get ‘em, Shin!

 

Hakari: [Authoritative Pose] I’m sure you have evidence to back up such an assertion, correct?

 

Shin: [Confident] Right! Let me show this to you!

 

(Prime Directive Number 10/Ventilation Shaft/Zero-G Reception Desk)

 

===

 

Answer: Ventilation Shaft

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Turning to Kaguya] Kaguya, would you like to take the floor, here?

 

Kaguya: [Smiles, nods] Absolutely. [Tapping glasses frame] I crawled through the ventilation shaft earlier and discovered a disconcerting fact.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] “Disconcerting…”

 

Chishio: [Surprised] “... Fact!?”

 

Kaguya: [Nods] The inside of that ventilation shaft…

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Kaguya: [Frowns] … was covered in blood.

 

Hakari: [Shocked, drops her gavel] B-blood!?

 

Shin: [Pained] _Ow! My foot!_  


Hakari: Ahem. [Picking her gavel up, composing herself] Excuse me. Now, are you telling me the truth?

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Yes, I swear. It’s also where I found that strange object, as well.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative, eyes closed] Hmm… I do not sense that you’re lying.

 

Kimiko: [Tapping chin with pen] I can vouch for her.

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Me too. And besides, you saw her go into the air vents, after all.

 

Hakari: [Head tilted] Yes, I did…

 

Shin: Those air vents… they lead to other rooms in the Kumet. I think that Uchuu was killed in one of them, and then moved to the Hangar.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Interesting.

 

Takamasa: [Surprised] So, I was right after all? [Content] Huh. Howabout that.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking aside] So, if you’re so confident that you DO know the right answer to this stupid murder…

 

Shin: _I never acted like that…_

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Tell us! Where was the body moved from!? Where was the true scene of the crime!?

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Tell them, Shin.

 

Shin: [Flipping hood up] I hope I don’t hear things like that often…

 

Hakari: [Authoritative] Well? We’re all ears!

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahahaha!

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Shin: [Thinking] Alright… Where was the true scene of the crime? I’ve got to show them… Where this all really took place!

 

** MAKE A SELECTION! **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've still got a lot of stuff planned. So, so far, have any of your theories come true? How are you doing, prediction-wise? Do you have any new ideas or theories, or just comments or criticism? If you do, please share them in the comments. Thank you for reading!


	10. Ch. 1-Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Class Trial Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the latest chapter! It's slightly longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to my proofreader, BBlader1.

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Pointing confidently] Right here! He was clearly killed in the Zero-G Chamber.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses, smile] Right! Well, everyone?

 

[OST: None]

 

....

 

Abed: [Condescendingly] You’re serious? Really?

 

Chishio: [Uncertain] Yo, did you guys SPACE out or something?

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, heart hands] Also, nice pointing there, Shin. Who do you think you are; Mr. Naruhodou?

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] I understood that reference!

 

Kaguya: [Glasses falling off her nose, struggling to rearrange] Uh… What? What’s so wrong with the idea of the murder taking place in the Zero-G Chamber?

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Oh, come on! You’ve got to know! That place is REALLY small! There’d be barely any room to maneuver! No way someone was stabbed right through in a place like that!

 

Shin: [Annoyed, hands in pockets] Hey, don’t discredit what might be possible! We can prove that the Zero-G Chamber is suspicious.

 

Kimiko: [Saluting with pen] And I can back them up 100%! Or 1/1 fraction, if you prefer!

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] It ain’t- It… [Surprise] Okay. [Putting away fan, smile] Let’s do another debate-y thing. I’m willing to hear you out.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] H-hey, do we really have to..?

 

Chishio: [Flinch] W-what!?

 

Ittetsu: [Cocky] We have to explore every possibility, right? Well then, let’s explore this one with Shin and Kaguya.

 

Kimiko: [Showing off notes] And me!

 

Ittetsu: [Rolling eyes] Yeah, I guess you too. [Begrudging] Now, let’s do this!

 

Tarou: [Nervous grin] B-but-!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] This sucks.

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing fan] Bite it! Let’s do the thing.

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] I haven’t the foggiest what just occurred!

 

Abed: [Eyebrows raised] That makes two of us.

 

Shin: [Dumbfounded] _Three._

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Ventilation Shaft, Zero-G Chamber, Zero-G Reception Desk, Dried Blood, Ittetsu’s Account

 

===

 

Ittetsu: [Normal] You’re saying that Uchuu was really **killed in that tiny Zero-G Chamber** , right?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Yes.

 

ittetsu: [Pulling fan out] Alright, prove it then. Show me undeniable proof!

 

Tarou: [Nervous grin] S-someone being killed in a room that small!? No way!

 

Chishio: [Pulling off sunglasses] I refuse to G-lieve it!

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] God damn, your stupid puns are so dumb…

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] W-well, you could always hit him instead of me…

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] …

 

Masaka: [Dejected] R-right, sorry.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] In any case, you haven’t shown a shred of proof to your claim yet.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Indeed! In a court of law, evidence is everything.

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] **They don’t have any**! They would’ve shown it by now!

 

Chishio: [Spot-on impression of Tarou] Correct, Friend Tarou!

 

Minami: [Pulling up map] This is too surreal.

 

…

 

Shin: [Hood up, thinking] _The piece of evidence that proves that something went down in the Zero-G chamber? Well of COURSE I have it!_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E4, T4

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hood flipped up] You all shut us down before we could ever explain our reasoning, but we found blood on the door handle on the inside of the chamber.

 

Ittetsu: [Cocky] I see.

 

Shin: _He’s being weird._

 

Abed: [Embarrassed] Oh. Whoops.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Apologies.

 

Shin: Blood definitely shows that something strange happened here, since we didn’t find any blood trail outside of the Zero-G Chamber, that means that the blood trail started in the Zero-G Chamber itself! It’s the only thing that makes any sense!

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Blood doesn’t prove anything!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses, vein popping on forehead] Yeah! It could have been planted there!

 

Hakari: [Confused] You two… Why are you reacting like that to Shin’s theory?

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses, sweating] Um, well… Sorry.

 

Tarou: [Peace sign, sweating] Uh… Nothing to worry about..

 

Shin: [Surprised] _Those two both got very vocal all of a sudden._

 

Hakari: [Nods] Shin, I gave you some difficulty earlier, but I have to admit that this is a major breakthrough in this case.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] There’s a lot you can do with a magical box like that chamber!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] The Zero-G Chamber isn’t magic, though.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Nah!

 

Chishio: [Impression of Uchuu] Space isn’t magic; it’s space science!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] I still….

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] … I still do not believe Friend Shin has shown enough evidence to prove his claim!

 

Kaguya: [Surprise] Huh?

 

Shin: [Surprised] W-what do you mean, Tarou?

 

Hakari: [Looking over at Tarou, Thinking] …

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] I mean, that a little bit of blood doesn’t actually prove anything, if you can’t prove Uchuu went into that room! Where’s the smoking gun!? I refuse to accept this as the crime scene, as the person in charge of Group B!

 

Shin: [Annoyed] But it’s the only thing that makes…

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Nonsense! It’s debate time!

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Charred Remains, Screwdriver, Zero-G Reception Desk, Ittetsu’s Account, Washed-Out Cup

 

===

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Uchuu Hoshi **never went to the Zero-G Chamber**!

 

Tarou: [Big Grin] It is completely silly of you to insist the crime scene is there.

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] The blood is a dead giveaway, though,

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] **It was planted there**!

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahahahaha! What an idiot!

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] I’m not an idiot! My experience just makes me wise beyond the judgement of my peers!

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Well, my judgement is sound! **This is the crime scene**!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Not long ago you weren’t convinced. Why the sudden change?

 

Hakari: [Heart with hands] Believe it or not, decisiveness isn’t the best quality in a judge. Being fickle allows for a more open mind.

 

Mei: [Cackling] She’s a hanging judge for sure!

 

....

 

Shin: [Hood Up, Thinking] _Uchuu definitely went to that room, there’s no doubt about it. Maybe I should show some, how you say, evidence?_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E3, T1

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hood flipped up] Uchuu definitely went to the Zero-G Chamber at some point last night. There’s plenty of markings up on the sign-in sheet to prove it.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking sensors] S-sign-in sheet? I didn’t know there was a sign-in sheet….

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] It was inside the drawers of the reception desk in the Zero-G Chamber. I could see how someone could miss it, honestly.

 

Takamasa: [Flatly] Wow, what atrocious design-sense.

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Anyway, it was inside this drawer that you can find this sign-in sheet that has Uchuu’s name on it several times, as well as-

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] But that could easily be faked!

 

Shin: [Dumbfounded] W-w-what?

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Faked! Someone wrote his name there on purpose to mislead us from the truth of the case.

 

Shin: [Disbelief] Are you kidding?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] All the experience of the previous killing games… I thought you’d at least have to be somewhat smart.

 

Hozumi: [Solemn] [Deep Sigh]

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] I agree. You’re acting quite strangely, Tarou.

 

Tarou: [Big Grin, Peace sign] I’m just forcing Shin to back up his assertions with even more evidence! Come on, really pile the proof on thick!

 

Shin: [Apprehensively] _He seems to be baiting me, in a way. It’s almost like he knows what a weird, roundabout waste of time this is. Still, he’s trying to bait me into presenting a certain piece of evidence, right?_

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Tarou, is this the piece of evidence you’d like me to present?

 

[Ittetsu’s Account/Tarou’s Day Old Note/Note in Uchuu’s Room]

 

===

 

Answer: Note in Uchuu’s Room

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] This is what you wanted me to show, right? This proves even more definitively that Uchuu had a reason to go to the Zero-G Chamber. You asked him to.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] A-a-ah! I did…!

 

[Beat]

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] S-sure, I did… That’s why I wanted you to present that.

 

Hozumi: [Shaking handcuffs] B-boss!

 

Chishio: [Surprised] What!?

 

Hakari: [Drops Gavel] You… admit to something like that?.... [Quietly] Wow, he’s not very smart.

 

Shin: [Hand to chin] Not only that, but this note definitely shows that Uchuu went to the chamber. I mean, it’s a directive from Tarou asking him to go check out and investigate something that was in that room. And I think that everyone here can remember that Uchuu was incredibly supportive of Tarou.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Indeed; right behind Hozumi, I’d say he was the second-most supportive person of Tarou. If Tarou asked him to go anywhere, he’d definitely go.

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Bullcrap; he was the most supportive. He’d throw himself onto a bed of nails if Tarou asked him to.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses, scratching cheek] I dunno… I always got the vibe that he was kind of a jerk. You guys felt differently?

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frames] To be honest, our way was the only way to feel, for most of us. Uchuu was taken from us far too quickly for any of us to form a lasting opinion of the guy, you know?

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] Or were our memories altered so we THOUGHT we didn’t have a lasting opinion on Uchuu, right Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Hey, you know I can’t answer that question now! Answering that question would ruin all the cool underlying plot threads in this killing game! I can’t spoil the mystery all at once, can I?

 

Abed: [Crossed arms] Talking as if our lives mean nothing; just points in a story. Peh.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] I knoooow! Don’t you hate it when people act as if the struggles of others is beneath them? It’s so repulsive!

 

Abed: …. [Eyebrow raised] Is that supposed to be some kind of slight?

 

Shin: [Hood up, thinking] _Tarou… He made me present that note on purpose. But that’s weird; why on Earth would he want me to present something like that? It proves my point, sure, but it also put him in a rather suspicious spot. Still, nobody seems to have accused him of anything yet, so maybe he’s okay. For now, at least._

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Now, now… [Heart with hands] We have to get back on track, don’t we?

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Back on track? Madame, we are so far off track, it would require a globe to find the track again.

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] Hm? Whatever do you mean, Minami?

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat brim] I can’t be the only one of us who is having trouble believing this story regarding Uchuu being killed in another location.

 

Takamasa: [Nervously scratching shoulder] Y-yeah, I’ve been iffy on it as well.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Me too-

 

Ittetsu: [Getting angry] …

 

Masaka: [Sigh] Nevermind; I guess I support it.

 

Shin: [Annoyed, hood up] We’ve been explaining it for a while now; can’t you simply just accept the crime scene being a different location?

 

Minami: [Flat, blunt stare] …. [Sigh] Look, Shin… A location is a very important thing, right? Understanding the “where” is very important. Knowing something like that means that you have knowledge you can infer from the surroundings about what must’ve occurred due to the architecture of such a place. But if the body is moved, our assumptions have to change wildly. Sometimes, things that we took for granted when it was in one place may be completely different if the body winds up in another place, you know? [Pulling map over face] I’m just trying to make sure that our eagerness to change the “where” of this crime doesn’t turn around and bite us in our asses. [Cough] Sorry for the rude language, sir.

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets, dumbfounded] Uh….

 

Hakari: [Smile] Sounds like we need another round of debate to clear the air.

 

Shin: _Do you just… start one of these whenever the air gets awkward? Is that how a real judge does it?_

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Broken Numpad, Screwdriver, Group Exclusive Knowledge, Spearhead-Esque Object, Dried Blood

 

===

 

Minami: [Reading map] The idea that Uchuu was killed in the Zero-G Chamber…

 

Minami: [Pointing with calligraphy pen] ...is incorrect!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] But there is a literal mountain of evidence implicating it…

 

Minami: [Pointing with calligraphy pen] Ah, an actual mountain? Where? I would like to see it.

 

Kaguya: [Sad] Okay, maybe not a literal mountain, but the argument is supported!

 

Takamasa: [Whistling] Things like the note and blood could be plants!

 

Takamasa: [Scratching arm] I mean, Tarou’s already shown to be pretty suspicious.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] I am completely trustworthy, I swear it.

 

Minami: [Pushing fingers together] I suppose it would be one thing if we actually had the “smoking gun”...

 

Minami: [Proud] ...something that proves the note was carried out!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Perhaps Uchuu had something on his person that proves it?

 

Mei: [Cackling] Maybe something about the crime scene proves it!!

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] M-maybe nothing proves it….

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Hey, don’t be so down, Tetsu!

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking, hood up] _The big point of contention here is whether or not Uchuu actually went to the scene of the crime. Maybe if I had something that makes the contents of the notes seem more likely? That’s it! I didn’t find it with Uchuu, but it probably belonged to him…._

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E2, T4

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up with a smirking Abed] YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

[[[Agreement!]]]

 

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Part]

 

Shin: [Hood flipped up] Abed, there was definitely something that shows Uchuu went to the Zero-G Chamber, as directed by Tarou’s note.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] There was?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] There was?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Yeah. there was this.

 

[Icon displayed of the screwdriver]

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Hey, that’s covered in blood! Cool!

 

[Icon taken down.]

 

Hakari: [Authoritative pose] It’s hardly “cool,” Mei. That is the blood of our fallen classmate.

 

Monokuma: [Holding up paw] Ensign!

 

Hakari: Uh, yeah. Ensign.

 

Shin: [Hand to chin] I found this on the bottom floor of the hangar, but I have it on good faith that this was once on Uchuu’s person. The blood is good enough proof of that.

 

Kaguya: [Jokingly] Unless there’s some kind of blood-spewing machine, I’d say that makes sense. Hey, maybe that’s where all the blood from these “plants” keep coming from!

 

Minami: [Pulling up newspaper higher] I can’t hear you.

 

Shin: The screwdriver probably got separated from the body accidentally while it was being moved, and fell down to the bottom floor of the hangar. [Hands in pockets] But, considering the context of the note asked for Uchuu to “investigate” the grate in the Zero-G Chamber, I think it’s pretty likely that he would’ve brought something like this along. It only makes sense as a tool that you would need to examine grates, after all.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] Also, the list of replicated items make note of a screwdriver. I bet this is the screwdriver in question. I bet Uchuu specifically requested it for the purposes of investigating as the note asked him to.

 

Shin: [Nods] Thank you, Kaguya. I think that about proves that Uchuu went to the Zero-G Chamber, at the request of the note.

 

Minami: [Looking at map] ….

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

Minami: [Pulls map over face] Oh, whatever. It’s all circumstantial, but it’s basically assured to be a truth at this stage, anyway.

 

Shin: [Relieved] _Whew, finally. Now, hopefully, we can start nailing down who the killer is-_

 

Kimiko: [Holding up hand] Uh, actually! There’s something I don’t get!

 

Shin: [Annoyed] Oh, come on! We’ve already spent so long on this issue already!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling notes] The thing is though, is that we still don’t know how Uchuu could be killed in a dimension like that chamber. I mean, it just doesn’t make any sense, spatially.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] What do you mean?

 

Kimiko: [Gesturing with pen] Well, I mean the hole went right through him, right? If we’re saying that the scene of the murder was in that tiny chamber, the murder weapon becomes harder to make sense of.

 

Shin: [Concerned] How so?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Well, it’s just that the weapon went through them completely enough to leave a hole, right?

 

Shin: Right.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] In that case, it wouldn’t be unreasonable for them to need to run-up to get their weapon to make that hole.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Makes sense. So the weapon could clearly pierce through all of Uchuu’s flesh.

 

Shin: _Flesh? Weird choice of words._

 

Kaguya: [Pained] Oh, I get it. There’s no room for a run-up in the chamber.

 

Kimiko: [Nods] Correct. [Showing off calculations, frown] I’m afraid it just doesn’t add up. I can’t see how someone could be stabbed all the way through in a room like this. There’s not enough room for the kind of energy you’d need to go completely through a person.

 

Shin: [Hood up, annoyed] Oh, come on! That’s not…

 

Kaguya: [Hand out] Shin, let’s think this through. I trust Kimiko on this.

 

Shin: [Annoyed] B-but!

 

Kaguya: [Smiles, poses] Let’s do some quick thinking. We know this has to be the only place where Uchuu could’ve been killed, so let’s do a little bit of thinking, shall we?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Alright.

 

Kaguya: Let’s review what we know.

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] I think that would be for the best, here.

 

Kaguya: [Pointing] Everyone! Let’s all put the pieces together!

 

Shin: [Exasperated] _W-why does it look cooler when she does it?_

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Uchuu’s Spacesuit, Group Exclusive Knowledge, Ventilation Shaft, Zero-G Reception Desk, Antique Tailoring Kit

 

===

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Was **Uchuu killed in the Zero-G Chamber**?

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] Kimiko thinks no, Shin and Kaguya think so.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] It’s not that I WANT to disagree…

 

Kimiko: [Pen to chin] It just… doesn’t feel right to me.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] It’s too tight to get a run-up….

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] A-also, I-I mean… Uchuu’s body just felt like it **BELONGED to the hangar** , y’know?

 

Hakari: [Confused] I don’t follow.

 

Takamasa: [Scratching] Uh, well…

 

Takamasa: [Speaking forcefully] There was **nothing about it that made me think of the Zero-G Chamber**!

 

Abed: [Smirk] I suppose that’s probably what the killer was looking to do when they moved the body, yes?

 

Takamasa: [Groan] Nrgh. Don’t bring up good points, please.

 

....

 

Shin: [Hood up, thinking] _That’s wrong. I have to think of that now… It’s the only way to prove this point. I can’t let Kimiko cloud the issue; Uchuu WAS killed in the Zero-G Chamber!_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E1, T3

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hood flipped up] Look, I don’t care about the deal with the lack of run-up space. The point is, Uchuu was DEFINITELY killed while he was in the Zero-G Chamber!

 

[Icon shown of the bodysuit visible under Uchuu’s spacesuit.]

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] This is what proves it. There’s a bodysuit that you’re supposed to wear when you use the Zero-G Chamber.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] I remember Uchuu wearing something like that a few days ago.

 

Shin: [Nods] Right. And, weirdly enough, we didn’t find it in the Zero-G Chamber Reception Desk, where it is presumably stored. We found it ON Uchuu’s body!

 

Itami: [Thinking] On his body? But I thought he was wearing his normal spacesuit!

 

Shin: I did too, at first. Thankfully, I took a closer look, and you can see the bodysuit poking out from beneath the space suit.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I see. So he was wearing the bodysuit when he was killed!

 

Shin: [Pointing] Right! And then, later, the space suit was added over, to make it look like he was killed in a different location!

 

Shin: _At least, that’s the only thing that really occurs to me, at the moment._

 

Kaguya: [Smile] You know, it hadn’t occurred to me, but that makes a good deal of sense! And it explains that thing that Takamasa was freaking out about, too!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] I don’t freak out! That’s Tetsurou’s thing!

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backwards] A-aahh!!!

 

Itami: [Catching Tetsurou] Ah!! [Grumpy] Hey! Don’t be mean!

 

Takamasa: [Looking around] Eh, sorry.

 

Shin: [Thinking, finger to chin] _Takamasa’s thing? Oh, I think I know what she means._

 

[Antique Tailoring Kit/Group A Alibi/Abed’s Love]

 

===

 

Answer: Antique Tailoring Kit

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: You’re talking about the antique tailoring kit that Takamasa was so distraught about, right?

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Right. [Finger to glasses frame] If I remember correctly, it was opened last night, so I think some part of it was used in the setup of the moved body. I think they were used to create something.

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Create something?_

 

[The Hole in the Chest/The Marks on the Hands/The Hole in the Spacesuit]

 

===

 

Answer: The Hole in the Spacesuit

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] You think that tailoring kit was used to make those holes in the the space suit, right?

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Right. I mean, there was a pair of scissors inside that kit.

 

[Icon of the body]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] And now that I think about it, the hole in the spacesuit and the hole that was in Uchuu’s body were different sizes and shapes. The one in him was smaller, and the one in the suit was larger and more jagged; probably from the difficulty of cutting the spacesuit material.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frames] Maybe that’s when the helmet got detached as well; he may have damaged the helmet mechanism with the scissors to give cadence to the “shot while wearing the spacesuit” theory.

 

Abed: [Thinking] That actually makes a good deal of sense.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Geez, you’re right.

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] I admit, all the time you’re getting closer and closer to showing us definitively that the body was moved from the Zero-G Chamber to the hangar.

 

Shin: [Confident] Right, and I bet I can get even closer, too!

 

Kaguya: [Surprise] Even closer?

 

Shin: [Confident, hands in pockets] Yeah, I think I can!

 

Shin: _There’s something that proves that the body was moved through that vent, I think. And I’m not talking about the blood! I’m on a roll, here!_

 

[The Wound/The Markings/The Clothing]

 

===

 

Answer: The Markings

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] Right!

 

Shin: [Confident] _I’m on a roll!_

 

Shin: The markings on his face and hands prove that the body was pushed through the ventilation shaft! That ventilation shaft comes out right above the elevated walkway, so when the body came to the other side, it fell a substantial distance!

 

Ittetsu: [Surprised] The body fell?

 

Shin: [Nods] Yeah. And that’s when those markings were left. And I think that proves, once and for all, that Uchuu had to have been killed in the Zero-G Chamber! There’s no way anyone was lugging a corpse around through the hub in the middle of the night; even then, they would be spotted for sure!

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Can confirm; people were still going in and out pretty freely.

 

Shin: [Confident, hands in pockets] So that settles it, then! Uchuu was DEFINITELY killed in the Zero-G Chamber! There’s too much anecdotal evidence to support it!

 

Kimiko: [Close-up] **THAT JUST DOESN’T ADD UP!**

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

[Scene of Shin and Kimiko on a split screen with a divide between them.]

 

Shin: [Surprised, hood flipped up] H-hey!? What’s the idea, here!?

 

Kimiko: [Sigh] Look, maybe you weren’t listening earlier; to what I said, I mean.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] It’s a valiant effort, trust me. I even WANT to believe it, actually… But I did the math.

 

Kimiko: [Showing off notes] And it’s physically impossible. I know you’ve got good intentions, but you’re never going to get anywhere unless you overcome this.

 

=====

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!**

 

[OST: Objection  -CROSS SWORDS-]

 

Truth Blades: Monokuma File, Zero-G Chamber, Zero-G Reception Desk, List of Replicated Items, Washed Out Cup

 

===

 

Kimiko:

 

You’ve been making a lot of good points,

 

And some of them I even agree with!

 

But you can’t change the issue, Shin! You’re pulling a fast one!

 

My first point still stands!

 

You can’t cloud it with your unrelated points!

 

Is the evidence strong? Sure is!

 

But that doesn’t add up to a positive sum unless my reasoning is flawed!

 

ADVANCE!

 

Shin:

 

You were in the Zero-G Chamber when Kaguya and I discovered the blood!

 

If anyone here can understand this line of thought, it’s you!

 

Kimiko:

 

I want to believe you, really!

 

But there’s **no way** to magically conjure up more space in the Zero-G Chamber!

 

Stabbing someone all the way through requires a lot more space, doesn’t it?

 

There’s **not enough room for a run-up**!

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking, finger to chin] _Kimiko’s pretty set on this point. And while that chamber is big enough for three people, it’s not HUGE. I wonder if there’s a way for us to create more space?_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E2, T1

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close up] Allow me to cut through those words!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part (With Intro)]

 

Shin: [Hood up, confident] Kimiko, do the math, because I think you’re adding it up wrong.

 

Kimiko: [Proud] Hey, don’t you know who you’re talking to? I’m the Ultimate Mathematician! There’s no variable in the world I don’t account for with my amazing calculations! I’m like a savant, or something!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Then you must realize that there’s another way to gain space, or at the very least, distance, in the Zero-G Chamber.

 

Kimiko: [Stopping her scribbling for a moment] Uh, well… Is it the obvious one?

 

Shin: [Nods] I’d think so, yes. If you turned on the Zero-G, Uchuu could be far above the killer. That’s a lot farther than he could get if he was simply next to him on the ground.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling, but thinking] Fair enough, but I don’t quite see how that matters to the discussion.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses]  JEE, I don’t see what anti-gravity has to do with this. I mean, she’s talking about lateral movement; not weird up and down stuff.

 

Hakari: [Pointing gavel] That is correct. This doesn’t seem to matter. Yes, he could’ve been further away, but that is a completely different version of “space” than Kimiko meant. I do not see how it could be relevant.

 

Shin: [Pulling hood up] _That makes two of us._

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] Maybe this is a dead end after all? I don’t see how gaining a few feet to fall from changed this crime any.

 

Shin: [Thinking, hood up] _No, it had to. It’s gotta change something about the crime scene, or else the real killer wouldn’t have moved the body. I just need to… clear my thoughts. I need to think for a moment._

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Hey there again! Having fun with your trial? Well, I just wanted to come in to give you a little explanation of a feature we call the Logic Dive. The Logic Dive is ordinarily a fast-paced game of reaction and quick thinking, but since we cannot quite replicate all the daring turns and twists that that game would ordinarily feature, we will have to stick with asking regular questions while asking you to play the appropriate music. This “fan fiction” is really quite top notch, isn’t it?

 

Now, after the countdown, you will be asked a series of questions and forced to answer them all in a row. This format has been shown to you already, much how like my biting wit and social commentary is shown to you through my clever and witty comments. The only major change to it is you will not see the answers to any of these questions until the very end. Oh! And that sometimes, but not necessarily always, you may receive more than three questions to answer.

 

Now go! And do not be anxious about the future!

 

* * *

 

[OST: None]

 

Shin: [Thinking hard, pulling down hood] _I need to think… How could the weapon… Whatever it was… Put a hole into Uchuu? Why was the Zero-G involved? Well, the answer… I need to focus on it!_

 

[The world dissolved and we enter Shin’s head, where there’s a lit up series of platforms around Shin, who is wearing a pair of rollerblades.]

 

3

2

1

START

[OST: Dive Drive]

 

=====

 

Q1: Did Uchuu go to the Zero-G Chamber?

[He went alone/He went with someone/No]

 

Q2: Where in the Zero-G Chamber was Uchuu?

[Near the floor/On the ceiling/Near the ventilation shaft above the door]

 

Q3: The killer… When did they enter the crime scene?

[Before Uchuu/With Uchuu/After Uchuu]

 

===

 

SOLUTIONS:

(In Order) He went alone, Near the ventilation shaft above the door, After Uchuu

 

====

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] YEAH, THAT’S IT!

 

[The camera goes back to the trial ground.]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Shin: [Pointing, hood coming down] I’ve got it! I know how the killer was able to poke a hole all the way through Uchuu’s body in a small space like that! I framed it out, all in my head!

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] That sure was fast!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] I figured it out. I figured out how the killer got the space they needed to kill Uchuu. And they didn’t need a run up.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses in his hand] Hey, you heard the math lady! There’s no way he didn’t need a run up for this! He had to be moving fast for Uchuu to get all the way through the weapon?

 

Shin: [Hand in pockets, confident] Can you read for me what the cause of death listen in the Monokuma File is?

 

Chishio: [Surprised] The… cause of death?

 

Shin: [Cocky] Yeah. I want to hear it.

 

Chishio: [Suspicious] Um, okay. F-I’ll read it out for you.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Your puns suck.

 

Chishio: [Reading the E-Handbook] “The cause of death is blood loss and shock resulting from sudden impalement through the torso.”  Is that what you wanted?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] I want you to pay attention to the wording. Especially the word “impalement.”

 

Hakari: [Contemplative, eyes shut] Hm. Impalement. Truly an ugly way to die.

 

Shin: [Smile] And also a specific one. Impalement means he was stabbed all the way through. It’s true that this can be done with manpower, but there’s another kind of impalement that’s common. And it uses a fundamental force of the world.

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses, big smile] Wow, you’re really on top of this. I hadn’t quite thought of that yet. That’s quite an ingenious way of doing this.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] What force of the world does it use, then?

 

[Gravity/Friction/Taxes]

 

===

 

Answer: Gravity

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Gravity. People fall on spikes and hurt themselves a lot. Remember the note that Uchuu received? It asked him to go and check out the ventilation shaft grate in the Zero-G Chamber, which is right next to the door. So, he went to do it. He turned on the Zero-G and hovered right next to the grate. But then, gravity got turned back on.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Back on? How?

 

Shin: Whenever more than one person is in the Zero-G Chamber, the Zero-G automatically shuts itself off as a safety feature.

 

Shin: _I remember that from when I saw it first-hand._

 

Shin: [Arms folded, smile] The killer opened the door to the Zero-G Chamber while Uchuu was inside. And they were carrying some kind of spike with them.

 

Abed: [Pained] And then-! The gravity!

 

Shin: [Nods] Right! The gravity turned off, and Uchuu fell down!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Right onto the spike, right?

 

Shin: [Nods, confident] Right! Right onto the spike! The killer planned for the gravity to turn off when they opened the door, and was planning to catch Uchuu on the spike; no messy work needed! Gravity did it all for them!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] So, the murder weapon was some sort of spike? I don’t remember a spike.

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Well, that’s only one way of referring to it.

 

Shin: _Alright, I think I know what was used. I have to show them all the real murder weapon. Thankfully, it’s something we’ve already seen. I just have to explain the real significance of it._

 

[Hanging Lasers/Broken Railings/Spearhead-esque Object]

 

===

 

Answer: Spearhead-esque Object

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Icon displayed of the spearhead-esque object.]

 

Hakari: [Serious] I recall that from earlier.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] That’s that object that was struck by the laser, correct?

 

Shin: [Nods] Right. But, I’ve also figured out what this object really is.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] What it…

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] ...really is?

 

Shin: [Nods] Yes, and the truth may surprise you!

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Sorry to bother you again, but it’s time for another small tutorial! This one is for something called the Hangman’s Gambit! Thankfully, it’s been a simplified from the shooting gallery featured in normal killing games. This variety of Hangman’s Gambit is a lot simpler. Look here:

 

**Hangman’s Gambit!**

 

_ _ _ _

 

M A K U

 

The top row is a bunch of blank spaces. They represent the finished word. Just below it are a bunch of letters; they represent the letters that can be found in the word. So your job is to fill in the blanks above with the letters below. If you did it right the answer should look something like this:

 

K U M A

 

But be warned; some letters can be used more than once. For example, maybe your Hangman’s Gambit looks a little like this one:

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

Z I P A

 

You’re more than welcome to use any letter as many times as you want to fill in those blanks and get the correct answer.

 

P I Z Z A

 

And, as always, the answers will be displayed below the problem right after a divider and a SOLUTION indicator! I hope that my wordplay accurately explained the tricky wordplay you’re going to have to perform! And with that… Pow! I’m gone!

 

* * *

 

 

===

 

[OST: Anagram.NET]

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

R P A S E

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

S P E A R

 

===

 

Shin: [Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Complete!!!]

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Part (With Intro)]

 

Shin: [Confident] Feast your eyes! The spearhead-like object… was once a spear!

 

[OST: None]

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

[Beat]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Did you really expect to ‘wow’ anyone with that reveal?

 

Takamasa: [Scratches arm, unimpressed] Yeah, I mean, even I kinda thought it was obvious. Especially after you brought that spike stuff up.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broom] Try harder, you half-wit!

 

Shin: [Pulling hood up] H-hey, come on. I didn’t see any of YOU suggest this…

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] True, but did it really require all that thinking, posturing, and the big show you made out of it?

 

Shin: [Embarrassed] Uh… Maybe not. [Clearing throat] But still…

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Part (With Intro)]

 

Shin: [Hood down] I think I’ve more than shown that the possibility that the victim was killed inside the Zero-G Chamber!

 

Ittetsu: [Cocky] Yeah, I think you did!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Uh… Uh…

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] …

 

Shin: When the killer entered the Zero-G Chamber, they were holding that spear. They knew that Uchuu was in the chamber, so all they had to do was make a quick thrust upward and gravity would do the rest for them! Poor Uchuu never had any time to fight back against his attacker!

 

Tarou: [Upset] Buh….

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Later on, the killer would try to dispose of the weapon… Which left THIS as evidence!

 

[Hanging Lasers/Broken Numpad and Charred Remains/Dried Blood]

 

===

 

Answer: Broken Numpad and Charred Remains

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: There was never a struggle! The charred remains and broken numpad were created when the killer tried to get rid of the weapon!

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, confident] Oh! I see! They threw the spear at the numpad, right? And then the laser came down and burnt the handle of the spear to ashes!

 

Shin: [Nods] Right.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments] B-but… It left behind the spearhead; the lethal part of the whole thing wasn’t hit directly by the blast… They needed to hide it!

 

Shin: [Nod] Right. But they couldn’t just use the laser again; they couldn’t safely rely on it without a length like the spear between them and the firing range. So, they hid it in the ventilation shaft.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, smiling] And then I found it when I climbed through there!

 

Shin: [Confident, hands in pockets] How about that? I think I’ve shown that it was more than possible for the crime to have been committed in the Zero-G Chamber! In fact, I think I’ve proven it’s MORE than likely! You have to admit it… There’s only one place where the murder could have taken place!

 

Shin: _Please accept it…._

 

Hakari: [Contemplating, eyes closed] Well… Is everyone convinced?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] He cleared up my big doubt.

 

Minami: [Reading map] Yes, I believe that I am. What the ever.

 

Hakari: Then, while your theory doesn’t explain EVERYTHING quite yet, I will have to say…

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

Hakari: [Switching to nice, making heart with hands] I think we’re all in agreement. It has become unrealistic to deny that the Zero-G Chamber is the most likely crime scene. You’ve shown it rather well; illustrating right down to the way that the killer could have killed someone within such an enclosed space. I’m impressed, Shin.

 

Shin: [Smile] Thank you.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] I’ll also accept a thank you; for crawling through that ventilation shaft.

 

Takamasa: [Nervously scratching] Hey, we know you liked that.

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Ha! Yeah, I did.

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] In any case, I may have to retract what I said earlier about your railroading tendencies. It looks like, against the odds, you may have actually steered us onto the right track, Shin.

 

Shin: [Hood up] _“Against all odds?” Geee, thanks._

 

Hakari: [Twirling gavel in hand] And now, using this information, our understanding of the case is bound to change!

 

Shin: [Confident] Right!

 

Hakari: [Normal] ….

 

Takamasa: [Scratches shoulder] So, uh, how is it supposed to change?

 

Shin: [Hood down, confused] Huh? What do you mean?

 

Takamasa: Oh, come on. Don’t make me repeat myself.

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] The youngster’s asking “What does that change about the crime” you moronic whippersnapper!

 

Shin: [Pained] Oh. Right.

 

Hakari: [Switching to serious, pointing with gavel] Indeed, you must have had something in mind when you pressed the issue of where the crime scene was, correct?

 

Shin: [Bluffing] Uh… Right!

 

Shin: _If I did, I’ve completely forgotten it!_

 

Ittetsu: [Looking aside] Oh, come on!! Isn’t it obvious? [Pulling out fan] The real scene of the crime will help us figure out who really committed the crime! And there’s only one person we know went there!

 

Hozumi: [Pulling handcuffs to maximum length, angrily] I think I know who you’re talkin’ ‘bout…

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing paper fan] Tarou, obviously! Masaka filled me in; he was supposed to meet with Uchuu there, wasn’t he!?

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] _Ah, I see. That’s why he was helpful earlier. He was excited about the prospect of accusing Tarou of murder._

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Yes, he was.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Um… Ha ha ha…

 

Ittetsu: [Cocky] Don’t you see? This helps us narrow down our suspect pool substantially! Down to ONE!

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Down to one? Is it really possible to narrow it down that much so quickly?

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] …

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Sure, I think so.

 

ittetsu: [Putting fan away] See, he understands!

 

Shin: _I don’t think that my understanding of “narrowing it down” is the same as yours. Still, I think I have some evidence that can narrow down the suspect pool considerably._

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Hey, can you all consider this for a moment?

 

[Group A Alibi/Group Exclusive Knowledge/Ittetsu’s Testimony]

 

===

 

Answer: Group Exclusive Knowledge

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Hey, there’s another part of the crime that’s actually more revealing than the crime scene itself.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Huh!? What’re you talking about!?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] What I’m saying is that there’s a portion of the murderer’s plan that DIRECTLY shows who’s responsible.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] No way. There’s no way that it shows that! Don’t be so DIRECT!

 

Shin: [Pained] _He really stretched to make that into a pun…_

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] In any case, there’s some information that is exclusive to the members of each group.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Hm? What do you mean by that?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Well, quite a few days ago, Monokuma told the entirety of Group B about how the ventilation shafts connected the rooms to each other.

 

Hozumi: [Playing with handcuffs] Yeah, I remember when he said that.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Yeah… Me too. It was right after my false accusation.

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] And then, during the investigation, Hakari told me this:

 

[Flashback to the hangar.]

 

Kaguya: [Eyes sparkling] Hey! How’d you learn that!? I didn’t even have to remove the screws!

 

Shin: Yeah; where did you hear how to move the grates?

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in hand] Monokuma told me; actually.

 

Shin: Monokuma told you that!?

 

Hakari: [Switching to sweet; cute smile] He told my whole group, actually. He told us how to remove the air vents a day or two ago. As it turns out, the screws on the grates are completely superfluous.

 

Shin: He TOLD you guys!?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Yeah; this is news to me. Why would he do that?

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Wait, are you saying either of you didn’t know?

 

Shin: Well, if either of us did, do you think she’d be struggling to get the grate open?

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] Now now. There’s no need to be hostile. [Normal] But yes; he told us one or two days ago when we were all assembled.

 

[End Flashback.]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Now, let’s see here. Only members of Group B knew about the passages between rooms in the Ventilation Shafts, but only the members of Group A could have removed the grates to access them.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yeah? So what?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Well, remember how the crime was carried out. The criminal used the ventilation shaft to move Uchuu’s body from one room to another.

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] Yes, that’s very true.

 

Shin: Well, in order for someone to do that, they would need to have information from BOTH sides. There’s no way for a person from only one side to use the ventilation shaft; there’s no way they could’ve known all the required knowledge!

 

Hakari: [Eyes opening] I see. You’re saying that there IS someone who fits this criteria; who was able to know the knowledge from both sides.

 

Shin: [Nods] Yep. And there’s only one person that could be.

 

Takamasa: [Surprised] The o-only p-person who was a member of both groups…

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Youse sayin’... it was…!

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses in fist, nervous] Y-you think it was me!?!

 

Itami: [Surprised] Huh!? Chishio did it!?

 

Shin: [Nods] He’s the most likely suspect; he’s the only person who was on both groups!

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] Gnnrk! I can’t…! I can’t!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Hmm… It is true. He is the only person who would’ve been able to to learn all the relevant information to moving the body.

 

Chishio: [Exhausted] Y-you can’t be serious! Hey! OBJECT-SHIN! I’m not the killer! What about the alibi!?

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Hey, yeah! He was with us the whole time!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] That is true, Shin. He was with us during that time.

 

Shin: [Confident] Yeah, but let us not forget! There was an unaccounted for hour at the beginning of the night, before the movie started! Maybe Chishio killed him during that time!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Huh… I saw him a few times during that period, but I guess it is possible.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] B-b-bullcrap! Kaguya! Be my “night” in shining armor! Save me! Testify about my alibi! Any of you should be able to!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Well, it’s just that… Shin is right. The possibility that you killed him earlier still exists!

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] No, no, no! This is really bad! It’s not supposed to be like this! Maybe it could be, but not like this! Not this soon!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Admit it, Chishio! You committed the crime! You killed Uchuu Hoshi!

 

Shin: _There’s no more suspicious people. It’s gotta be him._

 

Chishio: [Holding his hands out in a “stop” motion] H-hey! Wait! Just for a moment, can you all listen to me for a second!?

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Yes? What is it? I, for one, am not happy about the breach of trust. Especially after I let you into my custody so generously.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Uh… Well, you’re gonna hate this even more, but I’ve gotta say it.

 

Hakari: [Twirling gavel in hand] Hm? What was that?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Uh… Chishio? Are you gonna say something?

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] _What’s he up to?_

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] Group B members; do you remember when Hozumi tried to arrest me a few days ago? She thought I was a spy for Group A.

 

Hakari: [Offended] Me? Plant spies!?

 

Shin: [Nods] Yeah… I remember that…

 

Shin: _Where’s he going with this?_

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Hmph.

 

Chishio: [Nods] Well, later that night, I was approached with a prospect… I was asked…

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses off, serious] … To actually spy on Group A. Someone asked me… If I’d want to… And I said yes.

 

Shin: [Surprised] Wait, what!?

 

Hakari: [Dropping gavel, surprise] You… were put up to this?

 

Ittetsu: [Genuine surprise] NOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

 

Chishio: After Hozumi tried to arrest me… They said that… Nobody would suspect anything if I joined the other side… And just did a little reporting for them.

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat] That does… make a bit of sense in a strategic fashion… Nobody would suspect your “turn” to be false right after the false arrest.

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] There’s no way… That… I didn’t think of that.

 

Shin: [Surprised] _No way… So… Wait, is he saying...!?_

 

Shin: [Shouting] Hey! Did you tell this person… About the secret of the ventilation shafts!?

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Well… I was only supposed to report pun-gent details… Check in on how everyone was doing… See their well-being… You know, make sure they were all okay… [Serious] But yeah; I did tell them that...

 

Ittetsu: [Furious] WHAT!?! WHY!?

 

Chishio: [Serious] Well, it could have prevented a murder to have known about it! Somebody might’ve been planning something like… [Sad] ...like what happened to Uchuu.

 

Shin: [Disbelief] _What he’s been saying… There’s no way… That any of this is true, right?_

 

Shin: [Nervous, hood up] Hey! Who asked you to spy!? Who did you tell about the secret way to open the ventilation shafts!?

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] I don’t really want to say… It’d be like throwing them under the bus, you know?

 

Shin: [Nervous] No… You need to answer.

 

Chishio: [“Stop” gesture] Hey! Shin! Look, I don’t wanna put them out, alright!?

 

Shin: _It can’t possibly be…_

 

Shin: [Shouting] You are not protecting who I think you’re protecting! Say their name, Chishio!

 

Shin: _It’s not him! It’s not!_

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Shin, you have an idea of who he may be referring to?

 

Shin: [Pained] Uh… Well.

 

Kaguya: [Frowns] Shin. If you want us to actually get through this, you’re going to have to say who you suspect…

 

Shin: [Pained] B-but…

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Shin: _The evidence… I thought it was too simple… Too obvious… There’s no way! It had to be planted! There’s no way!_

 

Shin: [Pained] Chishio’s co-conspirator… The person most likely to know how to move the body through the air vents… I don’t want to say it… But it has to be you!

 

[[CHOOSE A SUSPECT!]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Chishio's co-conspirator? Leave your thoughts in the comments. And you should leave your predictions or thoughts as well; was the killer the co-conspirator? Tarou? Hozumi? Chishio? Ittetsu? Shin HIMSELF? Any and all speculation is welcome.
> 
> And you can also check out our brand new TvTropes page that was created by the awesome Kitt_Monroe! The link to it is in the fic's description. Thank you all for being so interested in my story; thank you all so much for 1000 hits/views! It's you guys that I do this for.


	11. Ch. 1-Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Class Trial Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here, along with the accusation you've been waiting for. Once again, a huge thanks to my proofreader BBlader1.

[OST: None]

 

Shin: [Pained] …I don’t want to say it… But it has to be you! [Pointing] Tanaka Tarou! You were Chishio’s co-conspirator in the spying!

 

Tarou: [Wide-eyed] Wha…?

 

Chishio: [Flinching] S-sorry.

 

Ittetsu: [Cocky] I knew it!

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] From what Chishio described… The person who he conspired with was very concerned with making sure everyone was safe. You’ve stated numerous times that your mission objective… at least… at the time, was to keep people safe.

 

Tarou: [Wide-eyed] Uh… okay…

 

[Icon displayed of the note found in Uchuu’s room]

 

Kaguya: [Tapping glasses frame] That’s not all. You also wrote the note to Uchuu that asked him to go to the Zero-G Chamber. Your behavior is overall pretty suspicious.

 

[Icon is taken down.]

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Hey wait; does that mean that Tarou is the criminal!?

 

Shin: [Nods, apprehensively] Y-yeah. It looks like he could be the one responsible.

 

Shin: _I don’t want to believe it, though._

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments] But wait! If he w-was the killer, w-wouldn’t the Body Discovery Announcement not have sounded?

 

Abed: [Shaking head] No. It only needs three people, and four people discovered the body. If the killer was among them, then it still would’ve gone off.

 

Hakari: [Bringing gavel down] Well, Tarou? You’ve been silent for an awful long time now. How do you plead!? Innocent or guilty? Are you the co-conspirator? Are you the murderer!?

 

Shin: [Pained] _Come on, buddy. I trusted you with my secret… I know you can’t go behind my back like this…_

 

Tarou: ….

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Tarou: [Large sigh] Both charges are correct.

 

Shin: [Flatly] What.

 

Tarou: [Frown] I helped Chishio spy on you… and I killed Uchuu Hoshi.

 

Hakari: [Dropping gavel in surprise] WHAAAAAAAAT?!

 

Shin: [Pained] OW! MY FOOT! SHIT! I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS AND MY FOOT AT THE SAME TIME!

 

Kaguya: [Surprised, pushing hair out of her face] Well. I didn’t see that one coming.

 

Abed: [Flabberghasted, arms hanging by his side] Neither… did I.

 

Masaka: [Jaw hanging down] I… uh….

 

Ittetsu: [Jaw hanging down] Hey… uh… Pick your jaw up… It isn’t fitting… for you to do it when I do.

 

Takamasa: [Dumbfounded] I refuse to acknowledge that this is happening.

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backwards]

 

Itami: [Catching him] ...

 

Tetsurou: [Concerned] H-how did you do that? You were all the way over there a second ago...

 

Kimiko: [Scattering her notes onto the floor] Well, this doesn’t add up at all!

 

Minami: [Looking up from map, then looking back down] Huh.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahahaha!!!

 

Hozumi: [Deep sigh] Finally....

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] [Sigh]

 

Tarou: [Frown] It’s… true. Chishio and I… we set up a little con to check up on Group A’s members… And things got out of hand.

 

Shin: [Arms hanging low] “Out of hand…?” What do you mean… out of hand?

 

Tarou: [Frown, tears welling up] Yeah. Uchuu… he didn’t act like he was supposed to… He was becoming too much of a problem. So… I had to take action.

 

Shin: [Gasping, hood down] W-what!? So you really did… kill him?

 

Tarou: [Nods] I don’t want to admit it, but yeah. I deceived all of you. I also organized the whole spying thing. Every bit of that was my idea; Chishio was my agent and we discussed in secret.

 

Chishio: [Gripping sunglasses] I didn’t know anything about the plan to murder Uchuu! And that’s not me just trying to save sp-face!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] So… You admit it, do you?

 

Tarou: [Nods] Yes, I do. I accept full responsibility for what I’ve done.

 

Shin: [Shouting] This isn’t right!

 

Kaguya: [Concerned] Dude, calm down.

 

Shin: [Sweating] B-but! What about his reaction when Chishio left the group!? You seemed incredibly sad, then!

 

Tarou: [Frown] That was for the purpose of making sure Chishio’s turn seemed authentic. Nothing more.

 

Shin: [Exhausted] B-but… No!

 

Ittetsu: [Cocky] I think he should make a full confession, don’t you?

 

Tarou: [Frown] A full confession? Of my spying and the murder?

 

Hakari: [Bringing gavel down] Yes, I think you should. Why don’t you, Tanaka Tarou?

 

Tarou: [Deep breath, fighting back tears] Alright. Here it goes. This first part is about the spying.

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Hello. It’s me again. What’s that? You forgot about me? Well, to be perfectly honest, I forgot about me as well. But that’s why I learned about a handy tool called a “Truth Flashback.” It’s a useful tool for weeding out contradictions in pesky testimonies, as well as remembering facts that have passed long into obscurity.

 

But what is a “Truth Flashback?” And what does it do? Well, they’re grown in a secret underground farm in Okinawa, and then sprinkled with dust made from diced-up oni heart. Once it matures, it is sent overseas for the strenuous process of further strengthening. After it cools under a radiation cylinder for forty years, you can take it out, feed it a nice lunch of liquid nitrogen and nitroglycerin, and use it in a Nonstop Debate.

 

Simply put, it’s the ability to use two pieces of testimony against each other. Weak Points can also be fired; not just fired at! Some testimonies will have only one Truth Bullet. If it does, you most likely have to see which two Truth Bullets conflict (It is worth saying that testimonies with one Truth Bullet won’t exclusively be Truth Flashbacks, and Truth Flashbacks won’t be used exclusively with one-evidence testimonies).

 

In conclusion; if Weak Points have contradictory information, you can substitute one of them for a Truth Bullet. When checking your answer, it’ll simply display both testimonies; it doesn’t matter which one is fired and which one is fired at as long as you have the correct match of two Weak Points. You cannot fire Agreement Points at anything, however.

 

Let’s get this train-wreck rolling!

 

* * *

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File

 

===

 

Tarou: [Frown] I’m sorry… But **I was behind the spying. Everything was my plan**.

 

Tarou: [Sad] **I had complete control of Chishio** when he was on Group A. And, as such, am the only person in Group B who he shared info with.

 

Tarou: [Frown] Anything I did was to **make this seem convincing**.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] Such as breaking into tears…

 

Tarou: [Solemn] Or **when I told Hozumi to move to Group A**.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] Or **when I kept quiet about my involvement up until now**.

 

Tarou: [Serious] But let me say that I did have everyone’s best interests at heart while I was doing this.

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] I am the Ultimate Friend, after all!

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking, hood up] _Wait. Maybe… This is just an elaborate lie? Maybe I can break through it? Because, thinking back to back then, that just doesn’t make any sense…_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

T2, T4

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Tarou, something seems off about that statement… And only Itami and I can realize it!

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Hey! Don’t drag me into this!

 

Tarou: [Surprised] You have an issue with my confession?

 

Shin: Yeah, I do. I recall you saying something like this to me, when you tried to explain why you wanted Hozumi to move to Group A…

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Wait, he wanted Hozumi to move to Group A?

 

Shin: Long story. Anyway…

 

[Flashback]

 

Tarou: Well, when I saw that, I was convinced that Hozumi was in great danger; there’s no doubt in my mind that despite Chishio being a fine friend, he is going to play up his attempted arrest up for sympathy over there. [Solemn] Such an act would define the two groups as enemies of each other; and we’re already on-not-so-friendly terms. [Sad] That group would see not just me, but also Hozumi as the enemy. However, I had an idea.

 

_Huh. He’s given this a lot of thought. This must have been what he’s been doing since he ran away during the meeting earlier._

 

Tarou: [Sad] I noticed that Hakari has a tendency to hear out everyone’s side of their story; possibly due to her experience as a judge. [Normal] I was hoping that if I got Hozumi over to that group, she’d make the group listen to her side of the story, and maybe they’d warm up to her and accept her. [Fighting back tears] But now…  this has happened. I’m afraid that a murder is more likely than ever now…. An unpreventable death is soon to occur.

 

[End Flashback]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] However… If you were under complete control of Chishio’s actions… Then why were you concerned about this happening?

 

Tarou: [Sad] Isn’t is obvious, Friend Shin? I said that to keep up appearances.

 

Shin: But Hozumi couldn’t possibly have known you were looking out for her; it would’ve only worked for your benefit if she stayed on Group B. If she moved to Group A, she would undoubtedly share the arrest story, and that would make Chishio very suspicious within that group. But you couldn’t have known which side she’d choose; especially after what had just happened!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Is there a point to this?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Yeah. My point is, you had a different reason for asking Hozumi to go to Group A!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Either that, or you didn’t have complete control over Chishio. Which, by the way, is a creepy thing to say. “Complete control?” Really?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Is it really that strange that I would ask Hozumi to move to the other group?

 

Chishio: [Raised eyebrows, sunglasses] Wait, you really did ask her? I didn’t know about this.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] You’re a jackass. It’s no surprise he didn’t.

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] In any case, it seems weird that you would ask Hozumi to join the other side. It would jeopardize your plan.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Shin. A word, if you will?

 

Shin: Yeah?

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] What is exactly the point, here?

 

Shin: [Confused] The point?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Yes. What are you trying to prove?

 

Shin: [Nervous] Well… I found a contradiction. Doesn’t that show he’s lying?

 

Hakari: [Serious look] Did you see him ask Hozumi to leave your group?

 

Shin: [Nervous] Y-yeah. But, there’s gotta be something more here....

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in palm] Shin, you can’t argue semantics over something you SAW HAPPEN. Perhaps he had a slightly different reason, but Chishio’s testimony and Tarou’s testimony back each other up. You’re going to have to accept the reality, harsh as it may be.

 

Shin: [Annoyed] Hey! I’m not in denial, okay! It didn’t make sense!

 

Hakari: Yes, but it still happened. It still occurred. That’s the most irrefutable evidence in the world. The reasons may be slightly different, but they’re unimportant. And with that detail resolved, I suggest we sit here and listen to the rest of Tarou’s confession. Tarou, if you would please continue?

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Wow, she shut you up good!

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Alright… Maybe she’s right… Maybe I should just be quiet and listen to the rest of the confession instead of having an outburst…. Still, this whole affair just doesn’t feel right to me._

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Hanging Lasers, Prime Directive Number 10, Group Exclusive-Knowledge, Tarou’s Day-Old Note, Note in Uchuu’s Room

 

===

 

Hakari: [Switching to kind, sweet smile] You may continue, Tarou.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] Yeah. Alright. I suppose I had to own up to this, eventually.

 

Tarou: [Frown] Eventually, I realized that Uchuu was going to be a wrench in our spying plans. It looked like he was **planning a murder**.

 

Kimiko: [Tearing off a sheet of her notebook in surprise] What!? Uchuu was!?

 

Tarou: [Sad] I didn’t want to believe it either. He was becoming a liability. So, for the protection of everyone here, I had to kill him.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Weird. He didn’t seem the type.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses in hand] He definitely was! His friendly attitude was full of Hoshi-t!

 

Tarou: [Solemn] In any case, I had a perfect opportunity to kill him. He even provided it to me.

 

Tarou: [Frown] Those who were at the meeting last night remember; he asked me to meet him at the Zero-G Chamber.

 

Masaka: [Nods] I do!

 

Tarou: **I decided that that would be the perfect time to murder him** , so I set about preparing.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I see… Interesting.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _That’s… wrong? But… how the heck can things be wrong in a CONFESSION!?_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E5, T4

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Edition (With Intro)]

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Shin?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Are you kidding me!? How can he get something wrong in his own confession!?

 

Shin: [Embarrassed] Honestly? I don’t know how he managed to. But the fact of the matter is that, somehow, he did.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Can you be more specific?

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Yeah, what’s so wrong about my confession?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Well, the killer called Uchuu to the scene of the crime with a note, right?

 

Tarou: [Neutral] Yes.

 

Shin: Well, then why does your testimony imply that you killed him at the meeting you were supposed to be having 30 minutes before the morning announcement?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] I don’t see what you mean.

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] That’s kind of weird, isn’t it? If you were going to be meeting with him, then why go to the trouble of organizing the note? It kind of implies that the two of you had no plans to meet at the time. It’s weirdly self-contradictory. Why send a note if you were already going to meet?

 

Tarou: [Mini-Close-Up] **I MUST POLITELY SUGGEST OTHERWISE, FRIEND!**

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN ALERT!**

 

[The scene is now a surprised Shin and Tarou standing apart from each other, with a divide in the middle.]

 

Tarou: [Solemn] Actually, the note was a critical part of the plan.

 

Shin: [Arms folded] Oh really?

 

Tarou: [Sad] Yes really! I’ll tell you how…

 

=====

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!**

 

[OST: Objection  -CROSS SWORDS-]

 

Truth Blades: Uchuu’s Spacesuit, Group A Alibi, Zero-G Reception Desk, Tarou’s Day-Old Note, Note In Uchuu’s Room

 

===

 

Tarou:

 

If I committed the murder how I say you it did…

 

… Then I needed a way to get him in a position to fall on the spear!

 

Shortly before the meeting time, I slipped the note to him…

 

… In order to get him where I wanted!

 

ADVANCE!

 

Shin:

 

Is that really it?

 

I’m having a hard time swallowing that explanation!

 

Tarou:

 

There’s **nothing else weird about that note**.

 

Open your eyes and smell the coffee!

 

It was the **only way** to get him in that spot.

 

Open your nose and see the truth!

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Hmmm… I need to go over everything here. Is there anything off that I can remember?_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E4, T1

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close up] Allow me to cut through those words!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] “Nothing else weird about the note?” Not by my memory, Tarou.

 

Ittetsu: [Rolls eyes] Oh, come on!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Come on! Let’s hear him out, sheesh.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] What do you remember that makes the note so ‘of note’ to you?

 

[Icon of Day-Old Note]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] On this note, Tarou signs his name as “Tanaka,”

 

[Icon of Note from Uchuu’s Room]

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] But on this note, he signs it as “Tarou,” the name we all know him colloquially as.

 

Shin: [Pointing] That’s a little strange! Why would two notes allegedly written by the same person be using a different name for the signature? It’s almost as if one was written by a different person altogether!

 

Masaka: [Jumping back] Oh! That’s a good point!

 

Hakari: [Contemplatively] Hmmm…

 

Itami: [Thoughtful] Huh. The way it’s turning out, it seems like Tarou maybe didn’t do it?

 

Hozumi: [Exhaustedly] Yeah, hopefully.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Actually…

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Oh, he just had to speak up!

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] I can explain… It’s a bit confusing though.

 

Shin: [Shouting] I don’t care! Explain!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, concerned] Hey, cool it, dude.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] I’ve been in two killing games before this one. By all counts, I am an expert when it comes to murder plots. I wrote my second note with a different name on purpose to throw you guys off. Notes have been important parts of cases before, and a contradiction like that isn’t an uncommon one.

 

Monokuma: [Raising paw] Can confirm!

 

Tarou: [Solemn] So, you see… I wrote that note like that to make it look like I had been framed, so I could later say that I had.

 

Abed: [Raised Eyebrow] But, here you are, confessing now.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Er… [Sad] Well, you basically already caught me when it came to the logic about who could’ve moved the body… I tried to get Shin to say it earlier, so I could divert suspicion, but it didn’t work out that way?

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] _Is that what that was? He seemed more surprised than anything, to be honest._

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, sweet smile] Alright, Tarou. That issue has been resolved, please continue with your confession?

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Confession? Still? I think we’ve shown a few things are wrong with it…

 

Hakari: [Serious mode, bringing down gavel] Reasonable doubt! Continue with your confession, Tarou!

 

Tarou: [Sad] A-alright.

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] _Now she’s acting strange too. Is there anybody in the world this trial won’t drive crazy?_

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Hanging Lasers, Broken Railings, Screwdriver, Spearhead-esque Object, Washed-Out Cup

 

===

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Let’s see… Where was I…?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Oh, right! Crime preparation.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] I had **sent the second note so Uchuu could fall where I needed him to**.

 

Tarou: [Sad] There was **no weapon available** for me to use…

 

Tarou: [Looking aside] So I obtained one from the replicator.

 

Itami: [Thinking] You did? That’s strange.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] There’s no weapon on the List of Replicated Items! You didn’t get one.

 

Minami: [Looking over at map] Evil, lying technology!

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Science never lies!

 

Kaguya: [Pulling hair] Actually, Monokuma specifically made it so murder weapons won’t appear on the list. He’s a little crafty like that.

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] BEARy crafty!

 

Ittetsu: [Getting angry] Your puns…. blow!!!

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Sorry I got him excited.. Can I continue with my story?

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking, finger to chin, hood up] _Something’s fishy.... I just need to ask the right questions, and that will show everyone just how fishy this is!_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E2, T2

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Turbulent Edition]

 

Shin: “There was no weapon available.” I don’t think so.

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Hmm? There was a weapon on the ship? Other than the spear, I mean.

 

[Icon of Broken Railings]

 

Shin: [Nods] Yeah. [Hands in pockets] The broken railings that Monokuma cut down when showcasing the hanging lasers are much sharper than you’d think. [Confident] I think you could easily use one of those to impale someone!

 

Ittetsu: [Over-exaggerated reaction] NOOOOOO, YOU COULDN’T!!!

 

Shin: [Confused] Uh, excuse me?

 

Ittetsu: [Mockingly] Those things look super dull, dude! There’s no way you could stab someone with them.

 

Shin: [Shakes head] No, you absolutely could stab someone with them. And the important thing here is that you wouldn’t know that unless you were…

 

[A Member of Group A/A Member of Group B/Monokuma]

 

===

 

Answer: A Member of Group B

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: … A Member of Group B!

 

Hakari: [Skeptical] Explain.

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] These things don’t look that sharp at first glance. You’d never realize they were sharp enough to pierce flesh at first glance. Hozumi certainly didn’t know when she fell into them!

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Wait, those are what hurt Hozumi?

 

Hozumi: [Clutching stomach] Hmmph. Thanks for remindin’ me.

 

Shin: [Confused] Wait, you didn’t know?

 

Itami: [Shakes head, proud pose] I only told them that she was injured; not what she was injured with. [Grumpy] Hey, wait! You don’t suspect ME of the murder, do you, Shin!?

 

Tetsurou: [Upset] N-not Itami!

 

Shin: [Shakes head] No, I don’t. In fact, the only people who could’ve committed the murder are people who…

 

[Didn’t know about the sharpness/Did know about the sharpness/Are very sharp themselves]

 

===

 

Answer: Didn’t know about the sharpness

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] The killer didn’t know about the sharpness! Because, if they did…

 

Shin: [Pointing] Why would they ever risk summoning a weapon from the replicator when they could be seen with it!?

 

Tarou: [Nervous] Uh…!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Speaking of replicators, did you just replicate your last lame complaint?

 

Minami: [Looking up from map, sigh] Wordplay isn’t puns, Chishio.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] That doesn’t make my last point any less valid; that’s the same point you used last. And it can be refuted the same way; Tarou simply didn’t use the broken railing because only Group A knew about it. Not using it would throw him into Group B!

 

Shin: [Dumbfounded] …. Wow, you guys don’t even wait for me to explain myself before telling me that I’m wrong.

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] Ah, you are correct! You may continue with your confession whenever you feel ready, Tarou.

 

Shin: [Hood up] _Now it feels like she’s intentionally trying to cut me off at every pass. She’s gotta be up to something, but what?_

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Ittetsu’s Account, Tarou’s Day-Old Note, Antique Tailoring Kit, Minami’s Account, Washed-Up Plastic Cup

 

===

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Hey, perhaps we should be spending more time on what Shin said-

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] No. Now, continue with your confession.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] [Sigh] Alright.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] When I entered, **he fell on the spike and died**.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] Then **I moved him to the Hangar through the grate**.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Why would you do a thing like that?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Tarou has said that his least favorite things in previous killing games was the doubting of others.

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] He set up the crime as an accident so nobody would suspect each other!

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Y-yeah, spot on.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] …

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] Come on, man, go on.

 

Tarou: [Sad] Oh, uh… **Nobody caught me** , so I went uncaught until Shin deduced my plan.

 

Hozumi: [Shaking handcuffs angrily] And you did NOTHIN’ else!?

 

Tarou: [Confused] Uh… **Yes**.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Grr.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Alright, let me think about this. Slowly but surely, I’m breaking away. I just need another sure and solid contradiction._

===

 

SOLUTION:

E1, T4

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Maybe it’s just me, but I feel like every time I interrupt it’s less and less… impactful._

 

Shin: [Hands in Pocket] Nobody caught you? Maybe you didn’t see, but someone did see you.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Eh!? During my daring plan!?

 

Shin: [Nods] Isn’t that right, Ittetsu?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Oh, COME ON! You can’t be seriously be expecting me to help this killer out, do you!?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] What if he’s not a killer, Ittetsu?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] He killed the competitors in the last two killing games!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] There’s no way of knowing that.

 

Hakari: [Resting gavel in palm] Is this going anywhere? At all?

 

Takamasa: [Spinning his gavel in hand] Kinda sounds like you’re just bluffing and stalling time, to me.

 

Shin: Alright. Well, I’ll turn it around on you with one simple question: Ittetsu, when you witnessed Tarou… Did you see any?

 

[Dust/Burn Marks/Bloodstains]

 

===

 

Answer: Bloodstains

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Confident] … Bloodstains?

 

Ittetsu: [Befuddled] Um, no? I didn’t see any.

 

Shin: [Confident] That’s weird. That’s definitely weird.

 

Kaguya: [Pointing] According to Tarou’s story, his clothes should be covered in blood! He just committed the murder and moved the body; he said nothing about changing clothes!

 

Tarou: [Sad] Come on, Friend Shin. Don’t you believe me? I really did it. Where did you get the idea that I didn’t? Why must we be suspicious of each other even in the harsh times like this?

 

Shin: _It’s more like I want to believe that you couldn’t have done something like this. It just isn’t physically possible. I still don’t know why you’re saying you did it when you didn’t, though._

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] For interest in a complete discussion… [Serious] Isn’t there another logical explanation for this? A way he could have changed his clothes?

 

Shin: [Confused] A way?

 

Hakari: [Nods] Yes. The crime was premeditated, so he could have hid a spare pair of clothes away in the vent or hangar earlier, and changed into them when he was moving the body.

 

Shin: I guess? But that’s only a possibility.

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Very well! Then let’s examine it’s possibility!

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Uchuu’s Spacesuit, Hanging Lasers, Charred Remains, Ventilation Shaft, Zero-G Reception Desk

 

===

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] The killer hid a change of clothes beforehand…

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] … And changed into it before he emerged!

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] I mean, that’s your theory.

 

Minami: [Looking at map] It seems you have lost your way. May I help guide you back on the right path?

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] I mean, I suppose I could’ve done that?

 

Abed: [Smirk] But you didn’t?

 

Tarou: [Fighting stance] No, I did!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling down notes] The largest missing variable here is:

 

Kimiko: [Pointing up with pen] … Where are the old bloody clothes?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] If we know where they are, we have a smoking gun!

 

Ittetsu: [Getting angry] Seriously? Just because I saw that asshole, this discussion is happening?

 

...

 

Shin: [Thinking] _You know, this contradiction was an attempt to throw off Tarou’s fake story, but now it might lead me to a clue about the actual crime!_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E3, T6

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up with Kimiko, who is showing off her notes] YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

[[[Agreement!]]]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Shin: [Exhausted] _I feel so worn out… How do people do this whole debate thing? I feel like a punchline._

 

Shin: Hey, Kimiko… That’s actually a pretty good point.

 

Kimiko: [Pointing up with pen] Hmm? What point? Weren’t you just protesting that this is a useless discussion?

 

Shin: [Nods] Well, yeah… But you pointed out something that might actually be a clue for the crime.

 

Kimiko: [Showing off notes] Awesome!

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, heart with hands] Are you admitting my theory to be correct?

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Not for Tarou, at least. But, I remembered that in a certain piece of evidence, there was an unnatural bulge.

 

[Shows charred remains]

 

Shin: Specifically, there was more ash in the center of the charred remains than on the outside ends. If it was just the remains of the spear; the murder weapon, then the ashes have no reason to be there.

 

[Charred remains taken away.]

 

Hakari: [Nods] True. So what you’re saying is that…

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] The idea that the killer had a change of clothes hidden beforehand is a good idea. The OLD clothes are the bulge in the center of the ash! Those are the old, bloodied clothes! The killer burnt them up at the same time as the spear, and then changed into their fresh pair that they had prepared beforehand!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Maybe they hid the spare clothes in the ventilation shaft; nobody would be able to get to it there.

 

Shin: Maybe they did. That’s a way they could’ve done it.

 

Tarou: [Sigh] So, that’s how you two conclude that the killer could have come out of the room completely spotless?

 

Shin: [Nods] Yep.

 

Shin: _This guy… He’s gonna say that he did that. I know he is. I’m so mad that he’s going to say that._

 

Tarou: [Solemn] But of course, you’re only saying what I already did-

 

[OST: None]

 

Hakari: [Serious] No, I think that’s enough.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] W-what did you say!?

 

Shin: [Surprised] Huh?

 

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] I said that’s enough, Tanaka Tarou. There’s no more need for your “confession.”

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] W-what!? But don’t you guys need to execute the killer?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Please, I think it’s been proven abundantly clear that you’re NOT the killer. There have been several weird flaws and inconsistencies pointed out with your “confession” already, not to mention one other thing.

 

Tarou: [Surprise] One other thing?

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, sweet smile] Why, I can tell when people are lying. I can SENSE it.

 

Shin: _She totally did say that. Wow, I completely forgot!_

 

Hakari: Your confession… It was not honest. You were confused by several details and it unsure. In short, it was manufactured. You did not kill Uchuu Hoshi.

 

Tarou: [Sigh] No, I did…

 

Shin: [Confident] S-so… He didn’t kill him, then!?

 

Itami: [Posing] It doesn’t seem so! Another victory for the awesome power of scientific discovery!

 

Tetsurou: [Smile] Um, whoopee!

 

Ittetsu: [Getting angry] You’re kidding me! After all this time of saying he was the killer, you’re just gonna let him go!? Just like that!?

 

Masaka: [Poking fingers together] Maybe calm down...

 

Tarou: [Tears in eyes] …

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] I never believed he had truly killed anyone to begin with.

 

Abed: [Smirk] I thought so. You seemed adamant that he keep talking; you were just trying to hear his tone of voice more.

 

Hakari: [Nods] Exactly.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Wow, that’s pretty smart, actually.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Indeed. My congratulations to you all upon this day.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] Man… Looks like the last while’s been for nothing… But oh well.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] But I really did see him… That’s dumb.

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] So, you never killed Uchuu?

 

Tarou: [Reluctantly, tears welling up] Y-yeah… And that’s not all… I never saw that note from “me” in Uchuu’s room before a couple of moments ago. Most of the things I said were lies trying to make myself more suspicious… Like Uchuu was not planning a murder to my knowledge… But that note… It was simply a lucky break that it existed… When Shin first presented it; I was caught off guard. I didn’t think he’d have it; I just wanted him to show proof that Uchuu went to the chamber…

 

Hakari; And what about when Ittetsu saw you?

 

Tarou: I had gone to meet with Uchuu as we discussed at the meeting last night… And then, I went to go get breakfast after waiting around when he never showed up.

 

Hakari: [Heart with hands] And you swear this is the truth?

 

Tarou: [Sad] Yes… Friend Hakari.

 

Shin: [Relieved] _Huh. Looks like Tarou isn’t the killer after all. Thank goodness._

 

[Short shot of Tarou, looking upset. Then the camera goes back to Shin.]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] _Still, he confessed for seemingly no reason. And he doesn’t look all happy about being cleared, either._

 

Hozumi: [Close-up] **HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, HOSS!**

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN ALERT!**

 

[A scene is shown with a cut in the middle. On one side is Shin and on the other side is Hozumi.]

 

Shin: [Surprise] H-Hozumi!?

 

Hozumi: [Angrily jostling handcuffs] Hey! I gots a confession to make! Are you guys seriously giving Tarou up that easily!?

 

Shin: [Surprise] Huh!? What are you talking about!?

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Tarou… I don’t want ta say it… But Boss did it! He’s the killer!

 

Shin: [Shouting] What are you talking about!? Cut the atmosphere!

 

[View abandons split screen and returns to standard trial layout.]

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Shin: [Pained] What on Earth are you talking about, Hozumi? You’re one of Tarou’s biggest supporters. Why are you bringing up issues when we’ve cleared his name!?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Come to think of it, you’ve been acting weirdly all this trial.

 

Masaka: [Looking up] That’s true, huh.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Nobody’s weirder than me!

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] Is that a challenge!?

 

Shin: [Annoyed] Quiet, you two. [Serious] In any case… What on Earth are you talking about?

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Don’t you… believe in me, Friend Hozumi?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] What, no “Miss Ichinotani” shtick, slimebag?

 

Tarou: [Tearing up] Gnng!

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Please! No need for name calling!

 

Shin: [Concerned] Tell us what’s on your mind, Hozumi.

 

Hozumi: [Arms folded] … Bossman Tarou… [Sigh] He confessed to me.

 

[Beat]

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] Is that really that important? I mean, he confessed to all of us.

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Hozumi: [Angry, jostling handcuffs] No, ya palooka! I mean he did it BEFORE the body was discovered!

 

Tarou: [Surprise] I did what!?

 

Shin: [Hood blown back in surprise] Before!?

 

[Beat]

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Oh, is that why you punched me in the face, then?

 

Hozumi: [Angry] I was in shock, you prick!

 

Minami: [Peeking up from over map] For the record, I would never call anyone such names, you technology-dependant swine.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] We’re missing the point… You said he confessed to you before the murder occurred!?

 

Hozumi: [Angrily] Yeah… and…

 

[View returns to the split screen mode with Shin and Hozumi.]

 

Hozumi: [Angrily] I’ll tell you all about it!

 

=====

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!**

 

[OST: Objection  -CROSS SWORDS-]

 

Truth Blades: Group A Alibi, Group Exclusive Knowledge, Ittetsu’s Account, Minami’s Account, My Talent

 

===

 

Hozumi:

 

Boss came to me…

 

… And he spoke ta me through the intercom!

 

I was still woozy… It was early and I was recovering from my stabbin’.

 

But he definitely said that he “just killed someone!”

 

I didn’t want to believe it..

 

But I gotta face the music!

 

ADVANCE!

 

Shin:

 

Are you sure that this person was Tanaka Tarou?

 

I need more details than that, Hozumi.

 

Hozumi:

 

I **heard boss’ voice**.

 

It was quick, but it was definitely him.

 

It was **right before breakfast usually gets called**!

 

I don’t wanna admit it…

 

But you all are the ones who are in denial!

 

He impaled the cadaver **before** he went for his mornin’ meal!

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Wait… Is that? … It’s kind of vague, but that should be impossible._

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E3, T2

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close up] Allow me to cut through those words!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part (With Intro)]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin, hood up] Hozumi… Are you sure about what you say you experienced?

 

Hozumi: [Angry, jangling handcuffs] Yeah… Why would I lie about him confessin’ after he already was friggin’ “exonerated!?”

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] You’re the murderer?

 

Hozumi: [Glare] Cute.

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] It’s strange… There’s a contradiction here. At least, I think there is a contradiction here. Hozumi said that Tarou contacted her slightly before breakfast… But someone else had a run-in with Tarou as well. It was Ittetsu.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Yeah, so!? Are you gonna accuse me, or somethin’!?

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Well, no, but you’re sure that you saw Tarou around that time?

 

Ittetsu: [Angry] YES.

 

Tarou: [Solemnly] For what it’s worth, I’m pretty sure I Ittetsu out of the corner of my eye when I was leaving the Zero-G Room.

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Well, then didn’t Ittetsu witness Tarou at the same time that Hozumi supposedly heard him confess to her?

 

Hozumi: [Surprise] Err… What?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] He could’ve talked to her after I saw him.

 

Tarou: [Shakes head] N-no, I went to get breakfast after that…

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] So… this is impossible, right? For Hozumi to have heard Tarou’s voice, I mean.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] What!? Impossible!? It ain’t, I heard ‘im!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] So… Hozumi is lying, then?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] That certainly would explain it.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] Not to be off the cuff, but she’s definitely lying.

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Why the hell would I lie!?

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Is Hozumi lying? Is Tarou lying? It’s impossible that Ittetsu and Hozumi both witnessed Tarou at the same time…_

 

[Ittetsu’s Lying/Neither are Lying/Hozumi’s Lying]

 

===

 

Answer: Neither are Lying

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Thinking] What if neither of them are lying? I mean, Ittetsu can’t be lying because Tarou backed him up on it, and I don’t think Hozumi would say something like this after Tarou has been exonerated unless she earnestly had that experience. If she was the killer, it would be too suspicious.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Good, because I’m not lying.

 

Abed: [Hand outstretched] Then how do you resolve the two inconsistencies, then? Hozumi said she heard Tarou’s voice.

 

Chishio: [Nervous] …

 

Hakari: [Stern] …

 

Shin: [Confident] I think I can explain it… I think what she heard was an…

 

===

 

[OST: Anagram.NET]

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

PERSIONM

 

(Tip: Remember, letters can be used more than once!)

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

 

I M P R E S S I O N

 

===

 

Shin: [Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Complete!!!]

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Part]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Hey… It could be an IMPRESSION of Tarou, right? Not the real guy. I mean, she never actually saw Tarou. You said he used the intercom, right?

 

Hozumi: [Nervous] Y-yeah… I was feeling weak, so I didn’t wanna open the door. Still recoverin’.

 

Shin: [Glare] _Oh, I knew it… You threw the discussion off-course earlier, but this time, I’ve really got you._

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Alright, so the person who confessed to Hozumi… I think there’s only one person it could be who REALLY confessed to Hozumi, don’t you?

 

Takamasa: [Head in hands] I feel like we’ve been here before, don’t you?

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahaha! Wow, what a roundabout conclusion!

 

Shin: [Pointing] You made us take a huge detour! You were trying to save your own skin with just one comment! Throwing your friend under the bus like that… I bet you really did it after all!  Isn’t that right…

 

[[CHOOSE A SUSPECT!]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The moment of truth. Who is the murderer of Uchuu Hoshi? We'll find out in Pt. 4, which will be the final trial part. But it will not be the final part of Chapter 1; that will be a chapter titled "Class Trial Aftermath," which is what happens after the voting time. In the meantime, please cast any final votes and theories you have about the chapter. Next time we get into the thick of it!


	12. Ch. 1-Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Class Trial Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final part of the Class Trial. The killer will be revealed and voting time will commence. Who committed the crime? Let's find out. Thanks for proofreading again, BBblader1!

Shin: [Pointing] You made us take a huge detour! You were trying to save your own skin with just one comment! Throwing your friend under the bus like that… I bet you really did it after all!  Isn’t that right…

 

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Shin: [Pointing] … Chishio Odoroki!

 

Chishio: [Nervous sweating] H-h-huh!?

 

Tarou: [Sigh]

 

Shin: Your talent is the Ultimate Voice Actor. You could have easily been the person Hozumi heard over the intercom.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] You know… [Bringing down gavel] You’re right! He could have easily impersonated his voice! He’s done impressions several times before!

 

Ittetsu: [Surprised] WHAAAAAAT!?! The bad pun guy did it!?

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] He always seemed so harmless.

 

Abed: [Looking away] Tch.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] A putrid little gremlin turned out to be a terrifying goblin all along!

 

Takamasa: [Holding head in hands] H-he’s a killer!? I watched movies with him!

 

Tetsurou: [Sadly] Y-yeah… me too… Killers… scare me. I’m gonna cry.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Don’t be depressed, Tetsu!

 

Tetsurou: [Looking away] You can’t just say “don’t be depressed…” But I appreciate the sentiment anyway.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Wow. I didn’t think he had it in him.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] That’s what all my math adds up to… unfortunately.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Ugh. Finally this jackass can be put away.

 

Chishio: [Clenching glasses] B-but!?!? What!? No!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Why are you shocked? We’ve already come to this conclusion once; we’re not retreading any new ground here.

 

Chishio: [Nervous] W-well… It makes no sense for me to be the culprit! Just think about it for a second, will you!?

 

Hakari: [Glare] It seems like it’s completely obvious that you’re the culprit, actually.

 

Chishio: [“Stop” gesture] Hey, I want to speak! I want you to think!!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] We have thought, Chishio. We’ve thought until I’ve had a headache, and you’re the most suspicious person here.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses in hand] No! You’re wrong! Object-shin!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I mean, it’s obvious, isn’t it? Even when you think back to the investigation, the signs were everywhere.

 

[Flashback to the investigation]

 

Shin: Um, are you okay?

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Yeah! I’m fine! I’m Chishi-OK!

 

Shin: Alright… [Turns to Kaguya] He doesn’t seem fine.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I agree.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] I heard that… Don’t say things about someone who’s NIGHT in front of you!

 

_And more with the puns._

 

_Still, he’s clearly distressed about something… Wait, a minute… Is he muttering under his breath?_

 

Chishio: inevershouldhavetoldhim inevershouldhavetoldhim this never would’ve happened… if i hadn’t told him… i shouldn’t have…

 

_What is he saying? That he shouldn't have told someone something?_

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Do you think he’s okay?

 

Chishio: [Deep breath, sunglasses] Y-yeah. I’m fine. What did you want to ask me about?

 

_He recovered quickly; I wonder what was wrong. He certainly didn’t seem nearly as distraught earlier._

 

[End flashback]

 

Kaguya: [Frown] You slipped up back then… You were trying to throw the blame on Tarou again!

 

Chishio: [Nervous] What are you talking about!?! Are you saying I have that good of forethought!?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Even muscle-headed Yakuza toughs become masterminds when lives are on the line.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] We can assume you meant Tarou when you were talking about this… He was your partner after all.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses, angry] Y-yeah…. But that’s why I was freaking out! I knew he had committed the murder! Are you saying that was all an act!? A ploy?

 

Abed: [Smirk] Well, you’re a voice “actor.” It’s not a stretch.

 

Shin: [Thinking] Plus, when you think about it, the idea that you were upset about the way the knowledge of the ventilation shafts were used doesn’t add up. It would mean you were already aware of…

 

[The way the body was moved/The real killer/Uchuu’s real identity]

 

===

 

Answer: The way the body was moved

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] You know, if I had just told a murderer how to move a body, I would’ve been upset too. The thing is, though, is that you had no way of knowing how the body was moved until Kaguya and I figured it out a moment ago. [Pointing] So, how did you know how the body was moved? It’s pretty obvious to me!

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] Gnrrk!

 

Hakari: [Nods] Very good point.

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Meh. I would’ve beaten it outta him if I would’ve been in the investigation.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Give up, Chishio. There’s no way out of this for you now.

 

Chishio: [Nervous] I... I…

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part)]

 

Chishio: [Breaking sunglasses in his hand] I DIDN’T FUCKING DO IT!

 

Takamasa: [Stepping back] Holy shit!

 

Abed: [Both eyebrows raised] Wow.

 

Ittetsu: [Over-exaggerated reaction] W-w-wooooooooah!

 

Chishio:  [Adjusting his jacket] Alright! Fine! I can tell you wanna do this, so let’s do this! [Clasping hands] What you said only works if the Zero-G chamber is the real scene of the crime, right!?

 

Shin: [Nervous] Uh, yeah. Are you seriously gonna suggest that it wasn’t the real scene of the crime?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] There’s no way you could convince us it’s not, you liar!

 

Chishio: [Mocking impression of Kaguya] “There’s no way you could convince us it’s not, you liar!” Wow, you’re just a bully, aren’t you? [Pulling on his hair] All of you are just big assholes! It’s no wonder none of you didn’t like my jokes. You were all jerks, just like Uchuu! [Uchuu impression] “Space” facts! It wasn’t the crime scene.

 

Shin: [Concerned] What on Earth are you talking about?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I believe I was more than supportive of you and your decision to join my group, however false that was.

 

Chishio: [Sigh] I… I can’t believe this.... Even Tarou didn’t like me…

 

Tarou: [Nervous smile] Stop trying to distract us and get back to your point.

 

Chishio: [Spot-on impression of shin] There’s no way that the Zero-G Chamber was the real crime scene. And I’ll tell you why!

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Group Exclusive Knowledge, Ventilation Shaft, Ittetsu’s Account, Minami’s Account

 

===

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Oh my chaos, you’re really going to push this point?

 

Chishio: [Nods] Yeah, I am. I mean, do I really have any choice here?

 

Chishio: [Clasped hands] I mean, there’s **not really any indication of a murder there**.

 

Chishio: [Impression of Shin] There’s **no blood or anything**!

 

Kimiko: [Pointing up with pen] Hey, there’s the bloodstains under the door handle! **That’s proof**!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative, eyes closed] Although, I suppose those could **have gotten there at any time**.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] What are you talking about!?

 

Hakari: [Serious] There’s no actual proof it was splattered during the murder.

 

Minami: [Pulling down map] I suppose nobody caught him cleaning up the crime scene, then?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] I still think it was Tarou! This guy’s humor is too stupid for him to pull of a murder! I’m surprised he was **never caught red-handed**.

 

Chishio: [Impression of Mei] Kyahahaha! Back-handed compliment!

 

Mei: [Gasp] HE’S A WITCH!

 

Chishio: [Neutral] How about that? I think I made my point.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Chishio… Those were some harsh words. I guess I can’t expect him to be nice while we’re accusing him of murder, though. Anyway… I wonder if he realizes he’s contradicting himself._

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E5, T6

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] No, I think you’re mistaken here. The crime scene was DEFINITELY cleaned up at some point. Because there WERE signs of something being cleaned.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Huh? There is?

 

Shin: [Confident] Don’t tell me you forgot, Minami.

 

Chishio: [Neutral] Tell me that you forgot, Minami.

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat brim] Uh. Well, perchance you could remind me?

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] You told me that you were woken up during the night by somebody running the laundry tub.

 

Minami: [Yawn] Yes…. I was.

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] Aaaaah… [Frown] Darn it.

 

Itami: [Yawn] Aaaahh…. [Grumpy] Shit! It’s contagious! [Embarrassed] Uh, I mean “crap.”

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] Well, yes. I did say that. But that’s just the laundry tub. That’s nowhere near the crime scene.

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Well, yeah. But I mean, there’s no reason for it to have been running unless it had something to do with the crime.

 

Kimiko: [Pointing up with pen] Hey, what if it just had faulty plumbing?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Unlikely, but possible. What say you, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] How dare you imply that I would put you guys in a shoddily-constructed death trap!

 

Takamasa: [Neutral] Well, I guess we have it-

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Just kidding!

 

Takamasa: [Wide-eyed] Ah.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhuhu~! Hehehehe! Just kidding. There’s no way that those pipes were just faulty. This place is state of the art. It could have been any multitude of things that woke Minami, though! It didn’t need to be a laundry tub!

 

Chishio: [Impression of Shin] And there you have it. [Clenching fist] Unless… You’re about to suggest that I somehow brought the entire chamber to the laundry tub.

 

Shin: [Thinking] _No, that would be ridiculous._

 

[Beat]

 

Shin: [Exasperated] _Well, in a manner of speaking, I suppose._

 

Shin: [Neutral] I think you might have been cleaning something related to the crime.

 

Kaguya: [Surprise] Oh, really?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Wow, you really found a lot of evidence.

 

Chishio: [Clenched fist] Fat chance. You must be evi-DENSE.

 

Shin: I think the killer was cleaning this out last night.

 

[Zero-G Chamber/Zero-G Reception Desk/Washed-Out Cup]

 

===

 

Answer: Washed-Out Cup

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] Right!

 

[Icon of cup displayed]

 

Shin: Cup.

 

[Beat.]

 

Kaguya: [Concerned] Um… yeah?

 

Abed: [Concerned] What about it?

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] I found this inside the laundry tub. I guarantee it was there, and I bet it had something to do with the murder as well.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Yeah, I remember that. It was there.

 

Shin: [Thinking] I bet that was used somehow. It seemed like it was recently washed. It must have been used somehow to CLEAN UP THE BLOOD!

 

Chishio: [Clenching fist] Are you serious!? Do you even realize what you’re suggesting?

 

Hakari: [Skeptical] I must admit, that does seem a tad far-fetched a tale to be true.

 

Shin: [Determined] No. There was definitely a way he could do this. [Exasperated] I mean, why else would the cup be there? It has to be important.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Rule of Chekov!

 

Hakari: [Confused] I-...

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Are you serious?

 

Masaka: [Surprised] Hey, where did you-

 

Chishio: [Taking them off dramatically] It’s a SPARE-pair, bowler.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] That one was pretty good, actually.

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] If Shin thinks it’s possible, I think it’s worth investigating.

 

Abed: [Harshly] You’re in no position to lead us.

 

Tarou: [Nervous smiling] U-uh…

 

Abed: [Smirk] But very well. This is worth devoting some time too. [Crossed arms] Let’s do this.

 

Shin: _All right, here we go! Better come up with some substance to back the bluff._

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Uchuu’s Spacesuit, Zero-G Chamber, Zero-G Reception Desk, List of Replicated Items, Washed-Out Cup

 

===

 

Chishio: [Clenched fist] There’s **no way** that I could clean up all the blood by myself!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] You could easily wash out a cup full of blood, though.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] There’s also **no way that all the blood could be inside that cup**. It was splattered around!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Well, are we sure the cup’s even relevant, then? It seems like a random thing to bring up at this late of the stage.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] There must have been some reason to wash that cup.

 

Kimiko: [Pausing in scribbling, thinking] I mean, why else would it be there?

 

Chishio: [Clenching fist] It could be a plant by one of you guys to frame me!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Oh god. Not this “plant” nonsense again.

 

Hozumi: [Fidgeting with handcuffs] Trust no one, but that ain’t what happened!

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] The idiot hid the blood or somethin! That would explain where it went.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map, then looking back down] Oh yes. Because that makes sense.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _I know the cup is relevant. I just need the exact scoop on it. Wait, that’s it!_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E2, T2

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Shakes head] No, that’s not right. I think there actually was a way for the blood to get in the cup.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] You’re utterly insane for pushing this point, Shin.

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Turn on the anti-gravity. The blood wouldn’t have been there long enough to stain, so all he had to do was scoop it up in a cup after it started floating and bring it to the laundry tub, where he would wash it all down the drain.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] In a cup, it would be easy enough to conceal.

 

Kimiko: [Pointing up] Oh, it would also explain how we found blood behind the door handle; it floated there. Another factor integrated.

 

Chishio: [Eureka pose] “Oh, it would also explain…” [Sunglasses] Are you guys listening to each other? Like, really?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] I dunno, I think it makes some sense. The blood splatter from around the room had to be cleaned up somehow, and that explains it pretty handily.

 

Shin: _Yeah, it’s a pretty wacky solution, but there’s only so many ways he could’ve cleaned up the room that fast._

 

Abed: [Crossed arms] For better or for worse, I accept this explanation. It’s serviceable.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling gavel in hand] I mean… I guess? Whatever.

 

Shin: _Looks like I won everyone over with that theory. Good._

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Alright, if nobody’s gonna object, then I’ll concede that’s what happened.

 

Ittetsu: [Genuine suprirse] Wha- Really!? Just like that?

 

Chishio: [Eureka] I’m not a sore loser. I know when I’ve lost. [Neutral] You’re right. The killer went to the Zero-G Chamber and killed Uchuu with a spear they attained from the replicator, moved the body, and destroyed the evidence.

 

Shin: [Nervous] Yeah. That’s what happened.

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Will you not be coy and just tell us your point, Chishio!?

 

Chishio: [Taking off sunglasses] Coy-nisider it done. Although I won’t be telling you my point…

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Chishio: [Eureka] Kaguya will.

 

Shin: [Concerned] _Huh? Kaguya?_

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I will? Well, you’ve got another thing- [Facepalm] OH. Damn it.

 

Shin: [Concerned] Kaguya? What is it?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] What is the matter?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] You’re not gonna like this… But there’s no way he could’ve done it.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking sensors] W-what!? That can’t be right!

 

Takamasa: [Shaking head] No way!

 

Tarou: [Nervous] Explain yourself.

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets, unsure] Yeah, explain yourself. I don’t get what you mean.

 

Chishio: [Smile] Hey! Looks like you’re finally on my side! Took you long enough.

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File

 

===

 

Hakari: [Confused] What’s the matter? Why has our logic come to a halt?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I was in the hub the entire time after **the meeting** …

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] …And I never saw **Chishio with the murder weapon**.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I **never saw Uchuu** either.

 

Abed: [Arms sagging] Ah. I guess that does put a damper on things.

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Phooey. I bet he just pulled some kinda runaround on us.

 

Chishio: [Smile] No tricks, I promise. I even talked with Kaguya a few times while I was there.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Yeah, **he did**.

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Outrageous! I cannot believe this!

 

Chishio: [Impression of Uchuu] Space-believe it! There’s **no way** Chishio Odoroki did it!

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Sorry guys… I mean, before the movie night started…

 

Kaguya: [Frown] …There was **no way** I missed anything in the hub.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Hmmm… This one is rather difficult. If I really want the truth to be seen, I’ll have to flash back to before… That time last night?_

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

T1, T6

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets, confident] No, there WAS actually a time where you couldn’t have been watching it. A time when almost nobody was in the hallway; a time when Uchuu, Chishio, and that spear all could’ve gone to the Zero-G Chamber.

 

Kaguya: [Surprise] There was!?

 

Chishio: [Impression of Ittetsu] WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing paper fan] You little prick!

 

Chishio: [Impression of Tetsurou] H-hey! T-that’s not cool!

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Stop hitting Tetsu!

 

Tetsurou: [Sheepish] H-hey… That’s not me.

 

Itami: [Embarrassed] Oh. You’re right. Huh. Sorry. I guess it was just a really good impression.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] So, when was this time he could have accessed the Zero-G Chamber without being seen?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] The only time that makes sense is the meeting. That’s the only time he was constantly unobserved.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow] The… meeting? Are you sure? I wasn’t there, but from what I hear, there’s a big problem with that.

 

Shin: _There’s two, actually._

 

Abed: [Arms folded] The meeting was not planned, correct? It was a bit of a mystery to both groups involved.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Correct. The biggest mystery being why both groups were called in the first place. That was never solved.

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Yes, indeed. It was a strange occurrence that was not planned. How could the killer base their plot around an event so entirely random in nature?

 

Hakari: [Twirling gavel in hand] You know, besides that, there’s a bigger problem.

 

Masaka: [Neutral] Oh? What would that be, Nakada?

 

Hakari: [Nice mode, sweet smile] Hakari, actually. Although, I don’t really see how you got it so wrong… 

 

Tarou: [Solemn] The biggest problem would be that Uchuu actually ATTENDED that meeting. This is hopeless. A mystery that can never be solved; that’s what this is.

 

Shin: _I wouldn’t say that._

 

Shin: [Confident] Well, I think I can solve that mystery now. The reason both groups were called was…

 

[To eliminate witnesses/To create witnesses/Both]

 

===

 

Answer: Both

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Pointing] Both of those issues were actually in the killer’s plan! There’s a solution for the both of them.

 

Masaka: [Surprised] There is!?

 

Mei: [Cackling] Yes, and it’s witchcraft! We need a sacrifice. Give me your blood; it’s that of a virgin, correct!?

 

Masaka: [Dejected] You don’t have to assume things.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed, pulling out fan] Hey, back off! I’m the only one who gets to tease her! She’s my boke!

 

Mei: [Pointing with broom] Kyahaha! Such transgressions! You’ll pay for them, funnyman!

 

Shin: [Thinking] I think there’s one big problem we all overlooked. And that problem is…

 

[What/When/Where]

 

===

 

Answer: When

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Thinking] I believe that we may have gotten the order of events of this case all turned around. If we rearrange them, let’s see what progress we can make.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative, sigh] Alright. What do you think? Since you’re the only one that talks around here, it seems.

 

Shin: [Thinking hard, pulling down hood] _Let’s do this… When did everything happen?_

 

[The world dissolved and we enter Shin’s head, where there’s a lit up series of platforms around Shin, who is wearing a pair of rollerblades.]

 

3

2

1

START

[OST: Dive Drive]

 

=====

 

Q1: When did Uchuu go to the Zero-G Chamber?

[Before the spear was made/During the murder/After the murder]

 

Q2: When was the spear created?

[Before the meeting/During the meeting/After the murder]

 

Q3: When did “Uchuu” arrive at the meeting?

[Directly before the murder/Directly after the murder/Later that night]

 

Q4: When did the murder clean-up occur?

[Before the meeting/During the meeting/During Kaguya’s watch]

 

===

 

SOLUTIONS:

(In Order) Before the spear was made, Before meeting, Directly after the murder, During Kaguya’s Watch

 

====

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] YEAH, THAT’S IT!

 

[The camera goes back to the trial ground.]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part (With Intro)]

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets, determined] Let me explain this all to you… There was a big difference in the timing of these events than we thought. There has to be in order for Chishio to be the culprit.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Explain. I want to hear this.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Or, y’know, I’m NOT the killer.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] You’ve got the floor.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] When do you two NOT have the floor? You’re really taking up all our time.

 

Shin: [Embarrassed] Uh, my apologies. [Clears throat, confident] Ahem. Let’s get back to this. Uchuu had to be killed AFTER the meeting was called. It’s the only way to clear the hallway so that nobody spotted him with the spear. However, the only way that Chishio could have called the meeting for both groups was AFTER Uchuu had already gone to the Zero-G Chamber as per the note he sent him? Why?

 

[Icon of Reception Desk.]

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] That was when Uchuu wasn’t watching his E-Handbook. He had already stored it in the Reception Desk by that point. Anyone could have gone in and grabbed it. And Chishio did, and used both that handbook and his own to call meetings for both groups.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] To get everyone out of the hallways. Neat.

 

Shin: After that, he obtained the spear and killed Uchuu.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Masaka told me you guys SAW Uchuu at the meeting! He could not have been killed that early!

 

Shin: [Shakes head] I’ll answer that in a minute; let me finish.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Boke…

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] After the meeting, but before the movie night was when Chishio cleaned up his crime and set up the murder scene. The only thing he needed to take out; the cup of blood, could be concealed easily. After that, he went to the movie night to secure an alibi for the rest of the night, which is when Tarou, his intended patsy, did not have an alibi.

 

Hakari: [Cute smile] Uchuu and Tarou even had a meeting time already set in stone, so it’s only logical that he would be the obvious target of a frame job.

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Yeah, speaking of that, I want to talk about Uchuu and that meeting now.

 

Ittetsu: [Putting fan away]

 

Shin: _I didn’t notice he had gotten it out. i need to be more careful._

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] As a lot of you have pointed out, there’s no way that Uchuu could have attended the meeting after he died. That’s why I have a solution, and it’s very simple. That Uchuu was an…

 

===

 

[OST: Anagram.NET]

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

TRPOMESI

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

 

I M P O S T E R

 

===

 

Shin: [Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Complete!!!]

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Part]

 

Shin: [Confident] That couldn’t have been Uchuu, so in all likelihood it was…

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] …It was an imposter! Chishio was masquerading as the victim!

 

Chishio: [Nervous] I…. ugh…!

 

Shin: [Annoyed] _Okay, fine. Sure. Steal my thunder. Whatever. I’m fine with that. I guess I know how Chishio feels now._

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] If I recall correctly, Uchuu never once took off his helmet when he arrived at the meeting. In addition, his spacesuit was in the reception desk where it could have been easily accessed. In all likelihood, that Uchuu was Chishio, trying to make the case that the murder happened during his alibi stronger. He is the Ultimate Voice Actor; it would have been a simple matter to impersonate Uchuu if his face was covered. He’s even showcased his impression.

 

Shin: [Clearing throat] Ahem. [Finger to chin] Right. Since he seemed to have been trying to frame Tarou…

 

Shin: _…who went along with it for some stupid reason…_

 

Shin: …this would explain why Uchuu specified a time for Tarou to meet him at the true scene of the murder. It would make Tarou very suspicious once we discovered the body moving trick.

 

Masaka: [Raising hand] Um, I have a question?

 

Shin: [Concerned] Yeah?

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] Why was Uchuu even moved to the Zero-G Chamber, anyway? It seems like an unnecessary risk.

 

Shin: [Nervous] Oh… Uh…

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, Making heart with hands] I believe I can answer this question.

 

Shin: [Surprised] What!? Really?

 

Hakari: [Cute smile] You’ll recall that, yesterday, I asked Tarou a question.

 

[Flashback to cafeteria.]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] …Hm. Can I ask you a question, Tarou?

 

Tarou: [Nod] You may.

 

Hakari: You’ve participated in these games before. Tell me, what is the worst aspect of them; as a participant?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] The worst aspect?

 

_The worst aspect? Well, that seems obvious. It must be the killing._

 

Tarou: [Sad] The atmosphere of distrust… Having to doubt people… Constant false accusations and suspicion running amok on what should be a perfectly normal group of friends. That is my answer.

 

[End flashback]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative, serious mode] I believe this is why the body was moved. The crime was made to look like an accident to make it seem like Tarou had committed the murder. The killer believed that if Tarou had killed someone, he wouldn't have tried to frame anyone at all. [Bringing down gavel] That is the decree of the “Divine Judgement!”

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] I believe that makes a bit of sense.

 

Takamasa: [Nervously scratching] I mean… I guess?

 

Itami: [Thinking] Now that I give it some thought, when Chishio left to use the bathroom during movie night, that was around the same time where he could have confessed his crime to Hozumi!

 

Hozumi: [Angry] You’re getting it now!

 

Shin: [Thinking] Alright. I think we’ve finally fixed all the issues with Chishio being the killer. Are you ready to finally give in, Chishio?

 

[OST: None]

 

Chishio: [Panicking, ruffling hair, clenching sunglasses] Nghh…! Gaaaaah!!!!

 

Shin: [Confident] _Yeah, I think I finally got him._

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Editon)

 

Chishio: [Eureka] Voice “actor!” I was acting! I’m not worried at all!

 

Shin: [Exhausted] Oh.

 

Chishio: [Smile] You guys all hate me, but luckily, your hatred blinds you! You don’t realize that you can’t get that stuff to stick! There’s no actual proof that that stuff occurred; no actual proof that it was me in the spacesuit at the meeting! No proof I was the one who sent the note! No proof that I actually did any of the things that resulted in Uchuu DEAD! All you have definitely are stuff related to the cover up! I’m teammates with Tarou, he asked me to do these things! You should just face it, in “case” you haven’t realized, you have no case! I didn’t do it and you can’t prove it!

 

Shin: [Exasperated] You… Damn it!

 

Shin: _He’s right._

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] You know… he is right.

 

Shin: [Annoyed] I know he’s right!

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels tight, nervous] So is that it!? Is that all we’ve got!? Did Chishio… not do it!?

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] I cannot bare more of these false-suspect time wasters.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] They’ve added all the sums… but it’s still less than the other integers! That’s not cute at all!

 

Takamasa: [Holding head] You’re weird.

 

Kimiko: [Smile] I like to think of it as “atypical!”

 

Shin: [Nervous] There’s gotta be more… right? This can’t be the end!

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] It’s not! It’s not the end at all!

 

Chishio: [Confused] Huh?

 

Shin: [Confused] Kaguya? What is it?

 

Kaguya: [Pose] I’ll tell you what it is! It’s something I witnessed! I hope you remember, Chishio! I’m bringing this back from the ashes!

 

Chishio: [Clenched sunglasses, nervous] O-oh….!?

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Screwdriver, Ittetsu’s Account, List of Replicated Items, Antique Tailoring Kit

 

===

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] What are you talking about?

 

Tetsuoru: [Checking sensors] This is making me nervous.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] It’s something I remembered from last night. Something I didn’t give much thought until now.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Well, it’s been said that I **met Chishio a few times** last night before movie night…

 

Kaguya: [Smile] One of the times I saw him… he was **carrying a plastic cup filled with pink liquid**.

 

Chishio: [Clenched fist] Where are you going with this?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] He seemed to be going between the laundry room and the Zero-G Room **an awful lot** too..

 

Chishio: [Nervous] …

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] When I asked him what it was, he told me **it was stomach medicine**.

 

Abed: [Smirk] Yes? Go on.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] That’s it! That’s all I have to say.

 

Abed: [Confused] Oh.

 

Chishio: [Sigh of relief] Whew.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] Hey, is this all true?

 

Chishio: [Eureka] Yup, all of it’s true!

 

Hakari: [Heart with hands] I see your point. Very clever.

 

...

 

Shin: [Thinking] _I owe Kaguya a “thank you” after this. This is exactly what I needed to tie him to something much more cloesely related to the murder._

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E3, T4

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Confident] All of that’s true, huh, Chishio?

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Yeah. [Impression of Shin] So that means you got your accusation wrong!

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] _And you got my phrase wrong._

 

Shin: [Confident] Well, if you are admitting to this story, then I’m afraid you’ve dug your own grave, Chishio.

 

Chishio: [Nervous] W-what!?

 

[Icon of List of Replicated Items shown]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] There’s a list of items that were replicated, and there’s no stomach medicine on there.

 

Chishio: [Upset] N-no! [Angry] Kaguya! Why would you remember such a small detail!?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs]

 

Chishio: [Impression of Shin] Hey, look at me! I found a small inconsistency! Blah blah blah! I’m stupid! [Clenching fist] So what if it couldn’t be stomach medicine in the cup at the time!? What does that even matter!?

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] It matters.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] I see! It leaves the question of what WAS in that cup!

 

Shin: [Nods] Exactly.

 

Chishio: [Upset, nervous] Uh…..

 

Shin: [Confident] What’s wrong, Chishio? Should we not talk about this?

 

Chishio: [Upset] …..

 

Shin: [Confident] Well, it looks like Chishio’s not gonna say anything, so it’s up to me.

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling] You do it, Shin.

 

Shin: [Confident] You know what was in that cup? It…

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Chishio: [Kaguya impression] Don’t do it! I was wrong! Shut your mouth!

 

Shin: [Surprised] Eh!?

 

Kaguya: [Angry] Hey, knock that off!

 

Chishio: [Tarou Impression] Friend Shin. There is no reason to go this far! Lighten up!

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Cease with cheap tricks!

 

Chishio: [Hakari impression] Cease with the false accusations!

 

Shin: [Annoyed] Chishio… Stop trying to distract me. You can’t escape this. I’ve got to say it… It’s now or never!

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Well, this is bittersweet. There’s no minigame for Climax Inference, so this is the last time we’ll see each other. On one hand, it’s time for another fun lesson, but it is also the last time I am planned to serenade you with my silky, dulcet tones. Perhaps one day soon, we’ll meet again. But there’s no time for that. It’s time to learn the **Panic Talk Action**.

 

When a PTA is initiated, you’ll see something like this:

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION!**

**\---**

**BATTLE START!**

 

This will be followed by a bunch of words and insults from your opponent. Unfortunately, you cannot chop them down. They’re merely meant as distraction from your true goal; the final strike. At the end of the insults you’ll see a question from your opponent. It might look something like this:

 

**FINAL STRIKE!**

 

Person: [Generic] Why is the sky blue?

 

Broken

 

Apart            Light

 

From Sun

 

Your job is to take those phrases and rearrange them in the correct order to answer the question being asked. Below a cut you’ll find the correct arrangement, as always.

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

Broken Apart Light From Sun

 

===

 

And that’s what you need to know. I don’t want to drag out this goodbye. I know you never liked me anyway. Just like Chishio. Wait? You do like me? And Chishio? Impossible. Differing opinions are impossible. This is the internet. Just get out of my sight. I never want to see you again. I love you.

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Shin: [Pointing] Chishio! You can’t change the subject! That “stomach medicine” in the cup wasn’t stomach medicine!

 

Chishio: [Impression of Shin] Oh yeah! What was it!? You can’t tell me! I win! I’m Shin! I win because I never let anyone else talk! Ever!

 

Shin: [Thinking] Can’t let him get to me. Let’s do this.

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION!**

**\---**

**BATTLE START!**

 

[OST: P.T.A.]

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] You’re just taking out your anger on me!

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] If you don’t like me, just say it!

 

Chishio: [Dramatically taking off sunglasses] You need to “cup” your game!

 

Chishio: [Impression of Shin] If Tsudzuki the mirror, it’d break!

 

Chishio: [Impression of Uchuu] Space crewmates! Go on without me! Do not dawdle regarding my demise!

 

Chishio: [Impression of Tarou] I already confessed, friends! Get me instead!

 

Chishio: [Impression of Kaguya] Do you really think Yuugami?

 

Chishio: [Impression of Hakari] I will be the one to judge!

 

**FINAL STRIKE!**

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] If that’s not stomach medicine, then what is it!?

 

Was

 

It            Uchuu’s

 

Blood

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

It Was Uchuu’s Blood

 

===

 

[Break!]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Shin: [Pointing] It couldn’t be stomach medicine! It was blood! Specifically, Uchuu’s blood!

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahahaha! Pepto Bismal blood!?

 

Shin: [Nervous] Admittedly, it’s a bit of a stretch… [Confident] But it’s very likely that’s what it was! I bet my life on it!

 

Kaguya: [Pose] And he was heading to the laundry room as well! I’m sure that’s enough for you!

 

Shin: [Pointing] Give up, Chishio!

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] B-but! That’s still only stuff concerned with the cover-up!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] True, but this ties you to it much deeper than the rest has. It’s really quite suspicious.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Indeed. You’ve been acting very strangely.

 

Chishio: [Panicking] W-well! Kaguya’s the only one who saw me! She could be lying! You don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I’ll admit that’s true…

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Hey!

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] But between the two of you, you’re more clearly suspicious.

 

Chishio: [Upset] I-I-I can’t accept this! This isn’t real! This is just some prank!

 

Tarou: [Solemn] I’m afraid it is real, Friend Chishio. I’m sorry.

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Chishio: [Surprised] Huh?

 

Shin: _What’s this now?_

 

Tarou: [Solemn] I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise regarding you and Uchuu. To be completely honest, I never had any intention of keeping it. Some “Ultimate Friend,” right?

 

Chishio: [Upset] You… never meant it?

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] I never meant it. I apologize.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] What’s this now? This is a change of pace.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Referring to more backdoor nonsense between you two traitors? As far as I’m concerned, you both should be executed.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] Maybe I should be.

 

Chishio: [Upset] Tarou.

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Editon)]

 

Chishio: [Upset] It was him! It was him from the start! It was Tarou! He did this! He’s responsible! He killed Uchuu! He had to! He did it he did it he did it!

 

Shin: [Surprised] Woah!

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backwards] Aaah!

 

Hakari: [Surprised] He’s gotten his energy back rather quickly. Can’t you restrain him, Monokuma?!

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Nah.

 

Chishio: [Upset] Tarou did it! He killed Uchuu! It’s the only thing that makes any sense!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Looks like he still doesn’t get it.

 

Shin: [Neutral] Yeah.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Can you finish him off?

 

Shin: [Pained] Yeah. I think I know what will shut him up.

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HOPE VS DESPAIR-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: My Talent

 

===

 

Chishio: [Upset] Listen to me! Tarou did it!

 

Takamasa: [Moving backwards apprehensively] He’s gone raving mad!

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Stop talking down to me. Even if you don’t like me, it’s rude!

 

Chishio: [Eureka] Think about it! It **makes perfect sense**!

 

Chishio: [Upset] Tarou **wanted to leave** , and needed to kill ANYBODY!

 

Chishio: [Upset] So, he decided to kill the **easiest target**!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Easiest target?

 

Chishio: [Nods] Yep. Uchuu was most loyal to him. It would be easy to manipulate him.

 

Chishio: [Impression of Shin] The mere fact that it Uchuu was the victim…

 

Chishio: … proves that Tarou did it!

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] That does make a certain degree of twisted sense.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Well, I knew this was gonna come out eventually._

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E1, T4

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: All All Apologies]

 

Shin: [Nervous] Chishio… There’s no way Tarou did that. I think you need to face facts, man.

 

Chishio: [Upset] N-no! You’re just lying to hate me! Tarou… Tarou doesn’t care about any of us!

 

Shin: [Shouting] He cares about us enough to keep my talent hidden.

 

Chishio: [Surprised] H-huh? What?

 

Hakari: [Concerned] “Hidden?” Oh, I knew about this.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] What are you talking about?

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] I thought he didn’t know what his talent was.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] Friend Shin. Are you sure you want to go through with this?

 

Shin: [Nods] Yep. I do.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Are you okay?

 

Shin: [Sigh] … [Determined] There’s no way Tarou planned to murder as you said. Because… Uchuu was not the easiest target.

 

Chishio: [Upset] What are you saying? Of course he was-

 

Shin: [Determined] My talent is the “Ultimate Loser.” Do you know what I’m the best at? I’m the best at failure.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] “Best… at failure?”

 

Hakari: [Sweet mode, concerned] Why didn’t you say this earlier? We all would have supported you in your endeavors.

 

Shin: [Determined] I was convinced it would’ve made me a target. And, since I’m apparently the worst, there was no hope of me surviving an attack.

 

Ittetsu: [Muttering] Well, you’re not the worst at debating...

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Oh, hush it!

 

Shin: [Determined] The only people who knew this talent were Tarou and myself. Tarou was with me when I found out, and he promised not to tell anyone.

 

Tarou: [Solemn, nods] That’s right. I didn’t.

 

Shin: [Determined] Well, I think you can get my point. Tarou never wanted to kill anyone. Because if he did, he would've picked the person easiest to take out; myself.

 

Kaguya: [Emotional] Shin, duuude....

 

Hakari: [Twirling gavel] That does make sense.

 

Hozumi: [Wiping her eyes] Damn… Somethin’  in my eye.

 

Shin: [Determined] Tarou didn’t kill anyone. If he did kill someone, it would have been me.

 

Tarou: [Fighting back tears] Shin Tsudzuki… Don’t say this for me....

 

Shin: I said it for the group. [Pointing] There are only two people who could have committed the crime: Tanaka Tarou and Chishio Odoroki. Now that Tarou has been proven to be innocent without a doubt, there’s only one person left who could’ve committed the murder.

 

Chishio: [Upset] I… can’t believe this.... This isn’t fair...

 

Shin: [Frown] _Poor guy. I’m beginning to think that he was a victim in all of this too_

.

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Justice ain’t always fair.

 

Itami: [Neutral] So, is it over?

 

Tetsurou: [Checking sensors] Maybe?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Finally. An end to the idiocy.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Well, at least he wasn’t insulting me this time.

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] What a melancholy conclusion!

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] That tuckered me out.

 

Minami: [Yawn] Aaaa…. [Pulling down brim] Wonderful. She got me doing it as well.

 

Tarou: [Sad] Well… This is exactly the kind of situation I didn’t want to occur.

 

Abed: [Crossed arms] We’re finished.

 

Takamasa: [Head in hands] I’m still steamed about my antique tailoring kit…

 

Kimiko: [Stopping her scribbling] What a uncute thing to happen.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I believe this is coming to it’s conclusion.

 

Shin: [Nods] I agree. How do you think we should end this?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, this thing usually wraps up with someone recapping everything that happened during the murder. They recite the entire plot in detail! It’s just kinda customary at this point, y’know.

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Whatever, at this point I just want to be done with this, y’know?_

 

Shin: [Determined] I’ll just get it over with. I’ll do it.

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Alright, it’s all yours! Here we go!

 

**CLIMAX INFERENCE BEGIN!**

 

[OST: Climax Return]

 

[The art style changes to a style more reminiscent of manga and depicts the events being described in a series of panels.]

 

Shin: This is what happened!

 

A couple days ago, two people decided to form a secret alliance to keep watch over Group A. These two people were Tanaka Tarou and the real murderer. This alliance held strong for a couple days, with Tarou playing his part and the murderer playing his. They were even able to exchange information.

 

However, eventually the real killer decided he wanted to escape, and would make use of both his talent and his partner to do it. First, he sent a note calling Uchuu to the scene of the crime. Then, he followed him in to use Uchuu’s and his own E-Handbook to call a meeting when Uchuu wasn’t looking.

 

After that hallways cleared out due to the meeting, he went to the replicator and grabbed the murder weapon: a lethal spear. After that, he went back to the crime scene and opened to the door to the Zero-G Chamber. The vent specified a place close to the door, so when the antigravity turned off, Uchuu fell directly onto the spear that the real killer was holding.

 

There was no time to waste, however. They quickly put on Uchuu’s spacesuit and masqueraded as him to throw the time of death off. We all witnessed “Uchuu” alive at the meeting, so our idea of when he was killed was influenced. In addition to this, the killer also planted the idea of going to the scene of the crime in Tarou’s head; presumably to make him suspicious. Ironically, this was one contradiction in him being the killer.

 

After that, they went back to the Zero-G chamber and continued their set-up. They took the body and moved them through the air vent into the hangar, where the screwdriver accidentally fell down to the bottom floor. They then put the spacesuit onto Uchuu’s corpse to make it look like he had died in it. They used the scissors from the tailoring kit to cut a hole in it to make it look like it had been blasted through, and damaged the helmet system, leaving it lying on the floor.

 

After that, they took their own bloody clothes and tied them to the spear, which they hurled at the numpad for one of the pods. This activated the laser and it annihilated the spear and the clothes, but it didn’t dispose of the spearhead. They decided to hide it in the ventilation shaft. Also, they changed into a new pair of clothes, which they had hidden in the shaft beforehand. The entire “hangar” crime scene was done to make the crime look like an accident, which in turn, was done to make it look like Tarou had killed the victim.

 

They crawled back out the other side and began to start to clean up the crime scene. Using a plastic cup from either the kitchen or the replicator; it doesn’t matter which, they scooped up the blood by using the antigravity. Eventually, they collected all the blood in this cup, except for a small bit they missed that floated behind the door handle. After that, they went to the laundry room to dispose of it.

 

However, on the way to the laundry room, they met Kaguya. They quickly lied to Kaguya and went about disposing of the blood, unaware that they’ve already compromised their plan. After that, they participated in the movie night to give themselves an alibi for the night. Towards the end of it, they went to Hozumi’s room, telling his group he was using the restroom. However, he decided to “confess” as Tarou at the same time the real Tarou was spotted by Ittetsu. And with that, his plan came to pieces.

 

[Scene of Shin and a grey-ed out person representing the killer. The killer is pulling down their sunglasses and glaring at Shin harshly. Shin is pointing at them way too closely; violating their personal space.]

 

In order to pull of his plot, the killer needed expert impersonation skills and the knowledge of the ventilation passageways! The only person who fits this description?

 

[The killer in the scene is revealed to be Chishio.]

 

Chishio Odoroki, the Ultimate Voice Actor!

 

[Break!]

 

[OST: None]

 

Shin: [Determined] That is it. That’s what happened.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] Let’s just… get this over already.

 

Shin: [Nervous] _Geez… I thought the guy was okay, but I didn’t think I would feel this bad for him. For any of us. This is the worst experience in the world, even if they are all perfect strangers. Or, if Tarou is correct, former classmates we’ve forgotten about. Still, I hope there was a reason for this. And a reason for Tarou to have acted so completely strange during this trial. That’s my hope at least. That, and the hope that there’s never another murder again._

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] So, how do we do this? How do we pass judgement?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

Monokuma: [Raising hand] I’m soooo glad you asked! There should be a switch in front of you on your stand?

 

_**I looked down at the stand, and to my surprise, it was there. Was it always there? I’m not sure. It was a circle with a lever in the middle, and it had each of our sixteen faces on it.** _

__

Monokuma: [Neutral] Please take that lever and choose the person you vote for! Remember, a right answer and everybody lives! A wrong answer and everybody dies! You better choose wisely, my friends. Everything is on the line, you know? [Laughing] Dahahahaha!

 

_**I slowly took the lever and pushed it in the direction of Chishio’s face. Everyone else moved their levers as well. I can only hope that we picked correctly after all. Shortly after this, a large television screen descended from the ceiling, playing video of a pixelated slot machine…**_  


[OST: None]

 

[A pixelated 8-bit slot machine is shown floating in outer space. On it, are three rows, each one covered with an 8-bit rendition of an ensigns face. They spin around incredibly quickly, but then slow down and eventually land on triples. All three faces are Chishio’s face. There is a moment of silence, and then the slot machine’s dispenser madly fires out flashes, fireworks, and coins. The word “Correct!” flashes about the slot machine, heralding Chishio’s doom.]

 

**CLASS TRIAL**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to congratulate all of you. You all figured out basic tenants pretty early, although some of you were thrown for a loop by the Tarou reveal. For the most part, you all understood pretty well what went on. Still, this is only case 1. Special congratulations to Pikaman, who never faltered. But all you commenters are awesome and I love reading and rereading all of your wonderful comments~.
> 
> We're still not done, though. There's one final part of Chapter 1. That's the aftermath of the class trial. I decided to make it it's own chapter, as it would be decently long, I think. It may take a little longer to get out than this chapter did, however, even if it ends up being a shorter chapter overall.
> 
> After that, we'll finally move on to Chapter 2! Thank you all again for being so supportive. You are all wonderful.


	13. Ch. 1- Monokuma Presents: Lost in Space!: Class Trial Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final part of Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy. Once again, thanks to my proofreader, BBblader1.

[OST: Desire for Execution]

 

[The scene shifts away from the pseudo-3D of the courtroom and into a format closer in resemblance to the investigations. The setting is still the trial ground, however.]

 

Monokuma: [Appearing, neutral] Wow, that is absolutely correct! That’s not that impressive, but whatever! [Chuckling] The person who took the life of Uchuu Hoshi, the Ultimate Astronaut, was Chishio Odoroki!

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] I… can’t make excuses anymore, can I?

 

_Well, there was no way it could have been anyone else._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I wanna let you know that the vote was not unanimous.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] It wasn’t?

 

Hakari: [Twirling gavel] I assume Chishio likely voted for Tarou.

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Correct! But, that’s not the only person who voted for Tarou.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] More than one person?

 

Shin: How can that be? I was pretty sure that I proved that the only person who had the opportunity was Tarou. Nobody else could have done it, and that includes Tarou.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] …

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, that’s weird. Because the other person who voted for Tarou was… Tarou himself.

 

Shin: What!?

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Really?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Huh.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] Will you just decide if you’re an evil demon or not, Tarou!? The on-and-off remorse is really not needed!

 

Tarou: [Sad] …

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Are either of you two going to speak up? We have a killer and a liar here, and I demand to know what is going on behind the deceit and treachery! That is the will of “The Divine Judgement!”

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] …

 

Tarou: [Crying] ...

 

Masaka: [Dejected] It’s almost like the two of them are stone statues.

 

Ittetsu: [Smug] Couldn’t be. They both emote too much.

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Oh, come on guys! Don’t you guys want to go on a motive rant? [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu. Your fellow ensigns deserve some answers.

 

Abed: [Raised eyebrow] I believe so. We are owed some answers, most definitely. Please, explain yourselves.

 

Chishio: [Upset] What’s the point!?! What will explaining myself accomplish, here!?

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, heart with hands] If you really think we hate you, then give us a reason not to hate you.

 

Chishio: [Surprised] Wha- [Sunglasses] … [Taking off sunglasses] Okay.

 

Tarou: [Sad] I-I’ll talk too.

 

_What could have driven them to do what they did? Murder, and a pointless lie that simply drove all of us further towards danger._

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead, having difficulty speaking] D-do… you remember… right after Hozumi tried to arrest me?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly, but restrained] This again.

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead, sad] Those who were there, please think back.

 

[Flashback to hangar.]

 

Tarou: [Grin] Now, you two behave yourselves, alright?

 

Hozumi: [Annoyed] ...Sure, whatever floats ya boat.

 

Chishio: [Doing silly voice] If I have to!

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Alright! See you around, group of friends!

 

[Tarou and Hozumi leave.]

 

Shin: I guess I should get going.

 

Chishio: [Dramatically pulling off sunglasses] Yeah, this situation was a bit too “off the cuff” to handle!

 

….

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Actually, Space Crewmate Chishio, can you wait a minute? I also have something I’d like to discuss with you in private.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Uh, okay.

 

_I guess I’d better get going then; I’ll leave those two to their privacy._

[End flashback.]

 

Shin: Actually, I do remember something. You had to speak with Uchuu after that.

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] But that was the last that I heard of the two o’ you mooks hangin’ around with each other.

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead, sad] Well, there’s a reason for that. It wasn’t a… friendly meeting.

 

Abed: [Hand out] What do you mean?

 

[Flashback to hangar]

 

Chishio: [Neutral] So, uh, what’s this about?

 

Uchuu: [Looking around] Nobody else here? Looks like everyone left the Hangar.

 

Chishio: [Nervous] Y-yeah. Why?

 

Chishio: _This guy isn’t going to try and kill me, is he?_

 

Uchuu: [Pose] Alright, coast is clear. Let’s talk.

 

Chishio: [Speaking outside of Flashback] It was really terrifying… I didn’t realize he had that capacity.

 

Uchuu: [Twisted expression, with a threatening grin and an intimidating demeanor] I see what you’re doing. Let me tell you that you aren’t getting ANYWHERE.

 

Chishio: [Nervous] H-huh!?

 

Uchuu: [Angry] Oh, don’t play dumb. Trying to get in with Tarou and us just because you want pity? You’re annoying. I didn’t like your jokes. They were space-annoying.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] H-hey, not liking my jokes is no reason to be all-

 

Uchuu: [Angry] You only joined Tarou’s side because you thought he would accept you, and you wouldn’t have to change or grow or contribute to the group effort of escape. You just thought since he was the Ultimate Friend, you didn’t have to do anything to earn our trust. You’re taking advantage of him, don’t think I don’t see it.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses] That is really uncalled for!

 

Chishio: _And true… But who doesn’t want a little companionship…? I just thought he’d be more accepting than the Judge girl…_

 

Uchuu: [Threatening] What kind of talent is “Voice Actor,” anyway? I’m an astronaut. I had to space-work as much as I could to get where I am. Do you really think that however much work you put in to get in Hope’s Peak is equivalent to mine? You don’t deserve to stand with anyone in Tarou’s group. You don’t belong.

 

Chishio: [Crying under sunglasses] S-s-stop! Stop!

 

Uchuu: [Angry] All of us here worked for it. So maybe you should just realize that nobody here is going to like you. Even with your stupid puns and annoying voices.

 

Chishio: [Crying] Y-y-you’re right…. Oh my god.

 

[End flashback]

 

Ittetsu: [Honest reaction] WHAT THE HELLLLL!?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Uchuu said all of that!?

 

Kimiko: [Dropping notes] I… should have thought of that.

 

Shin: Are you kidding!? Uchuu was a bully!? The weird space dork said those horrible things to you!?

 

Tarou: [Solemn] No, it’s true. He did say those things.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] WHAT?!

 

Tarou: [Solemn] After I left, I realized I wanted to asked Uchuu about his progress in looking for clues to an exit… And witnessed that scene. It’s real.

 

Shin: That’s… I can’t even.

 

_Although, when I think about it… Him being an elitist bully does kind of make sense. I don’t think Uchuu was ever thrilled with Chishio._

 

[Flashbacks]

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] Chishio joined our group! [Emotionless] … We have a group now.

 

Uchuu: [Thinking] I see.

 

[Flashback]

 

Chishio: [Doing a spot-on impression of Uchuu] It detects… heartbeats?

 

Uchuu: [Thinking] ...

 

[Flashback]

 

Uchuu: [Salute] I will walk you back, crewmate! And captain… [Turning to Tarou] … I allowed you to use my space suit, but if this is the purpose you intended for it, please return it to me and not use it for conversing with the lower-life forms on any further date! I will keep it with me from now on.

 

[End flashback]

 

Shin: Thinking back, Uchuu didn’t really have any respect for Chishio or any of the Group A members… Still, this whole thing feels… Sudden. I mean, that wasn’t the Uchuu that any of us knew.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Actually, if we would’ve paid closer attention, we could’ve seen the clues that something was wrong…

 

Abed: [Surprised] Really? What clues? I don’t remember any.

 

[Flashback]

 

Hakari: [Sweet smile] Oh, Uchuu! Do you need something?

 

Tarou: [Wearing Uchuu’s suit and helmet, nods] …

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] W-well, what is it you need!? Spit it out!!!

 

Abed: [Holding arm out] Hold it, Chishio. No need to be hostile.

 

[Flashback]

 

Tarou: [Wearing Uchuu’s Suit and Helmet] I, um, have a bit of a cold, you see. And yes. I’d like to sit with you for breakfast.

 

Chishio: [Annoyed] No. Don’t let him.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Chishio, stand down.

 

[Flashback]

 

Tarou: [Solemn] He was… a good friend.

 

Shin: Well put, Tarou.

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] Yeah, he sure was.

 

[End flashback]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] It happened during the trial, as well.

 

[Flashback]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Weird. He didn’t seem the type.

 

Chishio: [Clenching sunglasses in hand] He definitely was! His friendly attitude was full of Hoshi-t!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I thought I had noticed a strange hostility, and now I can see why.

 

Masaka: [Disbelief] So… Uchuu really said all those things to you?

 

Chishio: [Upset, nods] Yeah… I just… It really hurt, man. I know you shouldn’t take those kind of things seriously, but I did. It’s just… [Holding his forehead] It’s just… not okay.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Bullying like that is never okay…

 

Tarou: [Solemn] I’ve seen it many times before. People like Uchuu appear to be perfectly normal, but only because they antagonize others to feel good about themselves. They single out the weakest willed person and rip them apart in order to raise themselves up on their own personal pedestal. People like those in Uchuu’s group are all about causing doubt and misery in the world.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Uchuu said he had never gone to space.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] That’s what he said. It must have been embarrassing for him. It was only the second time he had been to space, but it wasn’t even under his own power.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] That’s a possibility.

 

Chishio: [Upset] Sure, ignore me some more, why don’t you. Talk about the guy who started this whole thing. I’m fuckin’ used to it! Just ignore the weirdo, huh?

 

Hozumi: [Looking away, guilty] Man… I never knew…

 

Shin: Chishio…

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead] My whole life has been nothing but trying hard to make friends. Telling jokes, making puns, doing voices. I’ve really tried. I’ve just tried by being me. I only joined Tarou’s group because you guys seemed nice and friendly. Yeah, I guess I sort of was trying to take advantage of Tarou’s generosity, but can you blame me? It’s not like I had no intention of helping find a way out. I just wanted to fit in and be friends with all of you. I needed to be myself. Any friend you make by not being yourself isn’t a real friend, Mom used to say.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] It sounds like awfully good advice to me.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] Y-yeah, I mean… I made friends with Itami that way.

 

Chishio: [Upset] It’s bullshit!

 

_Woah!_

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead] All my life it’s just been dealing with bully after bully. That’s what it’s been. I’ve heard all the taunts, and I’ve witnessed all the indifference. I’ve always known that nobody likes me. Even when I go in to record my lines, they shoo me out as soon as I’m done. But, I just have to keep trying. If I kept trying, eventually someone would be endeared instead of annoyed. [Upset] That’s what I THOUGHT.

 

Masaka: [Sympathetic] You poor guy! I’m so… sorry.

 

Ittetsu: [Sad] Jesus.

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead] Eventually, I just got used to the taunts.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] If that’s true, then why did you murder Uchuu?

 

Tarou: [Solemn] I think this is when I enter the story.

 

Uchuu: [Sad] Yeah, it is.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] I witnessed the bullying, and offered Chishio an escape by asking him to move to the other group. He’d be further away from Uchuu, and he had that entire group to make friends with; there was more of them, so I figured odds are someone would like his jokes. [Sad] This is when I made the promise. I promise him I’d keep him safe from bullies.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] And this is the promise you “had no intention of keeping?”

 

Tarou: [Nods]

 

Chishio: [Sunglasses] You’re sick.

 

Masaka: [Sad] For the record, I liked your jokes.

 

Chishio: [Upset] No need for lying now, Masaka.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] But I wasn’t lying…

 

Chishio: [Nods] Tarou was right, though. I moved over to the other group in order to find someone who tolerated me, as well as get away from Uchuu. [Holding forehead] Hey, they didn’t like me either. And it didn’t even get Uchuu off my back.

 

Hakari: [Frown] I wish you would have told me everything, instead of just the mere cliffs notes version, Chishio. We could have helped.

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead] Nah. If the Ultimate Friend couldn’t, then nobody could. But, he didn’t even like me enough to help me, anyway.

 

Tarou: [Solemn, tearing up] Finish your story.

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead] I will.

 

_There’s more? I can barely take what we’ve heard so far._

 

Chishio: [Sad] I really had no intention of killing anybody, honest. I really didn’t. But then… He came back. We passed each other in the hallway, and he said…

 

[Flashback]

 

Uchuu: [Threatening] Just because you ran anyway, doesn’t mean you’ll ever amount to anything. They won’t like you eitter.

 

[End flashback]

 

Chishio: [Sad] That was all he said. That was all he needed to say… Fuck.

 

Shin: Are we sure this was the same Uchuu!?

 

Abed: [Horrified] Ye gods.

 

Hozumi: [Nervously fiddling with handcuffs] Damn.

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] How horrifying that Group B would let this beast prowl around their midst.

 

_He never acted that way to me. He was always nice to me._

 

Hakari: [Surprised] So, that was your motive, then?

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead] No, actually. My motive was…

 

[Icon of a photograph appears]

 

Abed: [Pulling out photo] One of these, perhaps?

 

[Flashback to Conference Room]

 

Hakari: [Eyes closed] Please. A rational human being would never commit a murder.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Keep telling yourself that! [Turned, paw up] And while you tell yourselves such horrible lies, take a peek that these! [Thrusting paw into the air] Let ‘em rain!

 

[Suddenly, a bunch of envelopes fall from little compartments in the ceiling. Each envelope lands in front of a person with their name written on it. One with “Shin Tsudzuki” on it falls in front of Shin.]

 

_More ceiling-dispensed goods, just like the knives from a few days ago._

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] And what is this? [Shaking head] Actually, you know what? I do not care. It is only going to be filled with the most vile of deceptions and trickery.

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Aw, you know how to make a bear get the warm and fuzzies, Tarou! <3

 

Tarou: [Nervous] That was not my intention! And what was that… thing you just did with your mouth!?

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Magic. Only real masters of the craft can comprehend!

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] You know it! ;)

 

Monokuma: [Mad, showing claws] Hey! Stop biting my style and check out your envelopes! I put a lot of “care” into it! [Sweating] And no, “care” was not in quotation marks! You don’t have to be suspicious.

 

_I guess that means I should be suspicious, but I don’t think there’s any way of getting out of opening up this envelope. Well, here goes nothing, I guess. Hope it’s not some kind of paper-thin bomb or something._

**_I pressed my fingers along the seal to release it and I opened the envelope. And what I saw inside…_ **

[Scene of several photos of a concrete crater in the ground, with a little rubble to the side.]

 

**_… was something that had no meaning to me at all._ **

 

Shin: What is this, exactly?

 

[End Flashback]

 

Shin: Hey, that’s one of the photos from the motive!

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] FINALLY! Yeesh, usually my motives are the star attraction, but they were forced to take a backseat this time. [Sad] Really hurts me down in the deepest cockles of my soul, y’know?

 

Minami: [Hiding behind map] Please do not say “cockles.”

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Cockles! Cockles! Cockles!

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Whenever you squeal, you just axe the mood.

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] It’s basically my main function in these things.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] In any case, I believe this is what motivated you. Am I correct?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Why? All that was on those pictures were rubble.

 

Abed: [Holding hand out] Are you certain?

 

Kaguya: Yeah I am… [Confused] Wha-?

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Hmm? What is this?

 

Shin: I want to see.

 

[Image of Abed’s photo. Instead of rubble, like the rest, it actually shows a grand palace.]

 

Shin: Huh? This is the photo you got?

 

Ittetsu: It’s completely different from mine! Is this some kind of sham!?

 

Takamasa: Looks expensive.

 

[Image taken down.]

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Indeed. This is the photo I received. I assume that, since I got a picture of my boyhood palace, he sent us photos of what our homes “currently” look like in this post-apocalyptic world he claims is outside.

 

Takamasa: [Scratching] “Boyhood palace?” He really is loaded…

 

Shin: Our… homes?

 

_Does that mean… My house and my family… are nothing but rubble now? I can’t accept that; there’s no way that that happened._

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] It appears that my palace was untouched by the calamity outside. Thank goodness.

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose] You tried a motive similar to this one already, didn’t you, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I would argue it’s all about presentation. I mean, yes, I did once pull a trick quite similar in style, but this time I left out the most important detail; explaining what it was.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahah! Well, explain now!

 

Monokuma: I didn’t tell you that these were actually your homes. The only people who could have figured that out were Abed and Chishio…. [Scratching head] Well, and Minami.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Abed, Chishio… And Minami?

 

Minami: [Looking at map] You didn’t actually think I lived anywhere, did you?

 

Kimiko: [Surprised] Woah, you look pretty good for a homeless person.

 

Minami: [Pulling up map] Hm.

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] I just took a picture of a couple rocks for her photo. Same thing.

 

Takamasa: [Thinking] Wait, does this mean that Chishio had his home in his photo, then?

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead] Yep. Seems like the apocalypse was “kind” enough to spare my house.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] So you killed… because of your house?

 

Chishio: [Pulling out photo]

 

[Image shown of a large mansion, although it does appear to have had better days.]

 

Masaka: So it was true.

 

_Wow, I didn’t realize that Chishio had such a… substantial home environment._

 

[Image removed.]

 

Chishio: [Holding forehead] Not quite… That time Uchuu said that last remark… was after the motive was revealed… I didn’t have any plans to k-kill anyone before then.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Then why kill someone?

 

Chishio: [Upset] Because… he was right. I knew that… because of my house, nobody would want to be my friend. None of them had any place to go home too… But I still had my grand, stupid, mansion to go home to. Nobody ever feels sympathy for the rich kid. Everyone else said they had just rubble when the photos were given to us. But I realized right away that they’d be green-eyed if they figured out that I had more than them. So… I lied and said that I had rubble, like everyone else did.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] So… That’s what convinced you that nobody here really would be your friend?

 

Ittetsu: [Looking away] I mean, if Monokuma’s stupid apocalypse thing was real… I’d be pretty pissed.

 

Chishio: [Upset] Yeah. But… There was ONE way that I could get what I deserved… [Holding forehead] Monokuma’s… graduation conditions. He said that if I got away with it, he’d save Planet Earth.

 

Shin: So… You’re kidding! You really didn’t do that, did you!?

 

Chishio: [Upset] I know! It was stupid!

 

Hakari: [Shocked] You… sought the fame. The fame that you’d get from saving the world.

 

Kimiko: [Surprised] Oh my gosh!

 

Mei: [Judging] You… believed that obvious lie? Kehe.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Really?

 

_No way. I mean, we can’t take Monokuma at his word for anything._

 

Chishio: [Upset] Of course I did! I regret it now, but I realize that… But at the time… I felt so lost. I felt alone. It was the only path I could see in front of me… All the other paths went dark, so I took the one that was twisted… [Holding forehead] I’m really sorry. If I could make the choice again, I would have.

 

Chishio… Wow.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I see. How unfortunate. [Turning to Tarou] What about you? I assume your motive for starting the spying activities was to prevent a murder?

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] Ironically, it caused one instead!

 

Tarou: [Nods] Yes.

 

Hakari: But what about the lying you did earlier? I assume that was done to protect Chishio, as well?

 

Chishio: [Upset] Of course it was. He’s always about his “friends.” But, as he already said, it was not genuine.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] …

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] I already told you what it was. [Sad] I already said my reason, didn’t I? My “lying” was a confession.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Excuse me?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels tightly] Eh?

 

[Flashback to earlier]

 

Tarou: [Large sigh] Both charges are correct.

 

Shin: [Flatly] What.

 

Tarou: [Frown] I helped Chishio spy on you… and I killed Uchuu Hoshi.

 

[Flashback ending.]

 

Tarou: [Sad] I knew… I was the one who killed Uchuu.

 

Chishio: [Surprised, crying] What!?! That’s bullshit! I was the one who killed him!

 

Hakari: [Surprised] What on Earth are you saying?

 

Shin: Huh?

 

Tarou: [Solemn, tearing up] I’m saying that I’m the murderer. [Emotionless, tearing up] Monokuma, is my assessment correct?

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Aw, you would ruin the whole “good guy or bad guy” twist this early? That’s laaaame!

 

Tarou: [Sad] I AM a good guy… This was the bad ending for me.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Okay, whatever. I guess I’ll tell them. [Paw out] For the first time ever, this case actually had TWO blackened!

 

Hakari: [Dropping gave in surprise] T-two murderers!?

 

Abed: [Shock] What?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching intensely] Huh?

 

Ittetsu: [Genuine reaction] WHAAAAAAA!?!

 

Monokuma: [Sad] I KNOW. There were actually TWO people that qualify as a “murderer.” And, unfortunately, I had never planned for this. You can’t vote for two people during Voting Time, so you actually had a 1/8th chance instead of a 1/16th chance of getting this one right. It’s pretty annoying.

 

Shin: What are you talking about!? How can there be TWO murderers!?

 

Itami: [Distressed] Scientifically speaking, that makes NO FUCKING SENSE!

 

Monokuma: [Scratching head] You know how, if you hire an assassin, you’re still the guilty party?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised, grimace] Are you saying Chishio is an assassin!?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] That is not true. I can’t see that at all, myself.

 

Chishio: [Surprised, crying] W-what!? No! I committed my sinful mistake of my own goddamn volition!

 

Tarou: [Sad, crying] Y-yeah… You did. But the only reason you did… [Staring straight on, crying] Is because I put you in that position to begin with.

 

Chishio: [Angry, clenching sunglasses, tears] What on Earth…!? What the hell are you talking abooout!?  


Tarou: [Sad] I put you on Group A, even though I knew you wouldn’t fit in there. I tried to convince Hozumi to move to Group A, even though it would have caused you grief. Uchuu was my right-hand man, but I didn’t talk to him about you at all. I was trying to goad you into killing Uchuu. I was making it so you’d want to kill him; I was making YOU into my murder weapon.

 

Chishio: [Dropping to his knees] What.. the fuck?

 

Hozumi: [Disgusting] This… is putrid!

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] That is plain awful!

 

Tarou: [Fighting pose, crying] SHUT UP!

 

_**A wave of unease came over the group for a second there, and then Tarou continued.** _

 

Tarou: [Solemn, tears] Yes, what I did was awful, but Uchuu… I witnessed what he said to Chishio. And, let’s put it out there, Chishio didn’t tell you EVERYTHING Uchuu said. I realized that Uchuu was a problem. He needed to be disposed of. And Chishio would be my person; I figured Monokuma’s motive and Uchuu’s bullying would coincide and drive him to murder. That’s why I pushed him into situations that were SPECIFICALLY meant to break him down further.

 

Chishio: [Crying] Y-you’re evil…

 

Tarou: [Crying] Trust me, I’m not evil. I never was going to use you as a scapegoat. Remember, I also counted as the Blackened.

 

Shin: That’s right… That’s what Monokuma said.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] There was a discussion about this in a trial in one of the previous killing games. If someone used another person to commit murder, would they still be the Blackened? Now, that case didn’t end up like that because the girl wasn’t actually asked by the shortie to kill the ginger, but it is an interesting idea. [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu~!

 

It’s almost like he’s name-dropping or something.

 

Tarou: [Solemn, crying] I… was trying to save you. Uchuu had to go, and I knew I couldn’t stop you. You were on a collision course with disaster. But, maybe I could save you. So I manipulated you into killing Uchuu, and then, when you framed me, I went along with it.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] You… went along with it?

 

Chishio: [Crying] You’re talking about the Hangar crime scene.

 

Tarou: [Nods, crying] I’ve had experience with these killing games before. I realized that there was no way in accident… I just went along with whatever made me look suspicious. I had a realization that I couldn’t condemn you, and that Monokuma would accept me as the Blackened because I also consciously planned his death…

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] Can’t we redo the vote!?

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Dahahaha! [Chuckling] Puhu~! Sorry, but no dice! One you make your vote, it’s one and done!

 

Kimiko: Well then, isn’t Tarou considered an accomplice!?

 

Monokuma: [Back turned] Nope. Accomplices are allowed, but they don’t get to graduate or get executed with their Blackened. So, even if Tarou was an accomplice, he couldn’t get caught now.

 

Hozumi: [Furious] BOSS! Why didn’t you sing earlier!? If you had told us all this earlier, we coulda voted for you instead!

 

Tarou: [Solemn, tears] Do you really think Monokuma would have let me do that? He can call the vote any time he wants, and he wants this game to be played with deductions, not with expositions.

 

Chishio: [Crying, angry] Then… when they figured out you were lying in your confession… Why did you just give up and let them move on to me!?

 

Tarou: [Sad, crying] Same reason you gave up when they cornered you. It was futile. There was no way for me to keep going and not sound crazy.

 

Shin: I-I can’t…

 

_I’m speechless. There is no verbal response for what is being told to me other than incoherent babbling of the mouth. Tarou… planned this? Really?_

Tarou: [Emotionless, tears] I know… That you must think I’m a psychopath, but I didn’t do this to “test your hope” or prove that I was ‘above the commoners” or anything. I did this because the Killing Games are awful, Chishio had a problem, I gave him catharsis, I wanted to keep the Groups safe, and I tried to work myself into his plans. I was gonna sacrifice myself. I only broke my promise for that.

 

Abed: [Furrowed brow, arm out] Yes, and you also let someone else do your dirty work for you instead of doing it yourself… What do you have to say about tha-

 

[OST: Desire for Execution]

 

Chishio: [Crying] It’s alright. I’m done… Let’s just get this over with, already. I don’t want to hear any more.

 

Monokuma: [Paw up] Okay! Get ready, kids! It’s time for the moment of excitement and thrills, chills, and kills!

 

Hakari: [Holding her mouth, looking away] Chishio… I’m sorry I failed to protect you.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, afraid] Is this… really going on!?

 

Tetsurou: [Hugging Itami] L-let’s just, stick together, okay?

 

Ittetsu: [Steaming] This is… pissing me off…. [Looking away] I can’t watch!

 

Masaka: [Comforting Ittetsu] H-hey, it’s okay if you’re afraid.

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] It’s come down to this. How unfortunate.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly, shuffling handcuffs] This ain’t right. It’s a sham.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Geez… I thought this sort of thing was behind me.

 

Takamasa: [Holding head in his hands] I… didn’t want to think this could be real.

 

Abed: [Looking down] It is… regrettable that it came to this. Rest assured that, despite your actions, I still respect you, and I will see that Tarou receives his just punishment, no matter how noble he claims his intentions were.

 

Mei: [Neutral] Goodbye…

 

Tarou: [Solemn, teary] I swear… I had nothing but the well-being of my friends in mind. Chishio… I apologize from the deepest bits of my heart.

 

Kimiko: [Stopping scribbling] You killed Uchuu. Mathematically, you deserve this.

 

_Chishio… Tarou… You two… I don’t know what to make of either plan. It’s just so.. unreal, for the both of you. I can’t claim to understand what either of you were feeling… But, goddamn it! I wish you wouldn’t have kept everything bottled up inside! Chishio, if you had simply asked instead of trying to impress us with your voices and puns, I think everything would have gone just fine._

 

Shin: I’m sorry, Chishio. I’m just so sorry.

 

Chishio: [Sad] I wasn’t trying to be a killer. I just wanted love, but I guess I tried too hard, huh? Will you guys even miss me when I’m gone? Will I be an example? A martyr? An asshole? Whatever, I guess I’ll just be leaving you now… [Sigh]

 

Monokuma: [Paw up] Alright, let’s go! I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Chishio Odoroki, the Ultimate Voice Actor!

 

Tarou: [Solemn, teary] My apologies…

 

Chishio: [Tarou impression] Fuck off. You hated me more than anyone else here, I’m sure of it.

 

Monokuma: [Paw up] Let’s go! It’s Punishment Time!

 

Tarou: [Sad] I really didn’t.

 

[A large monitor descends from the ceiling.]

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: None]

 

**GAME OVER**

 

[There is a pixelated graphic of Chishio being dragged away by Monokuma displaying on the monitor.]

 

**CHISHIO ODOROKI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT.**

 

[OST: Punishment feat. Hell-icopter]

 

[Suddenly, a large claw reaches out and wraps itself around Chishio’s neck. It pulls him to the ground and quickly drags him through a secret passage in the wall, screaming. Moments later, the monitor displays the image of a radio. There’s a speech bubble coming out of the Radio, which reads:

 

**ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR CHISHIO ODOROKI**

**SORE THROAT, ACHES AND PAINS**

 

Moments later, Chishio reappears on the monitor, tied to a pillar of some sort. The camera zooms out to reveal he is tied near the receiver of an enormous standing microphone, reaching miles into the air. He struggles, but he can’t free himself from his bonds. Looking around, he realizes there’s a large field around him, and some mountains in the distance… But suddenly, there’s stomping sounds, and the world seems to shake.

 

A gigantic Monokuma waddles into view, and stands right up next to the enormous microphone, he suddenly pulls on Chishio’s bonds, constricting him even further and crushing his chest down. Chishio tries to scream, but, to his horror, discovers he can no longer speak. Then Monokuma takes the whole microphone, Chishio tied perilously close to the receiver, and brings it in close.

 

Monokuma unleashes an ungodly loud shriek. It’s a yell so loud and powerful that the mountains in the distance are picked up and thrown by it, and that all the grass in the field is peeled up. There is a shot of Chishio, head on, feeling the full power of the yell, and then his skin begins to peel off of him, revealing the muscle underneath. Then, under that, the muscle is peeled by to reveal bone.

 

After the lengthy shout, Monokuma puts the microphone down, and walks away. The camera zooms in on where Chishio used to be, only to be shown a pitiful skeleton hanging from Uchuu’s bonds. Then it cuts away to show the horrified faces of all the onlookers.]

 

* * *

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Monokuma: [Appears, Laughing] Whew! EXTREME!!!!

 

Tetsurou: [Falling backwards] WHAT THE…!?

 

Hakari: [Dropping gavel in surprise] I didn’t realize… that we got to see it!

 

Minami: [Covering her mouth with her map] I’m going to be ill!

 

Shin: C-Chishio!!

 

Kaguya: [Flinching] Oooh, ouch. That looked bad.

 

Abed: [Furious] This sort of execution… What an outrage! And it could have been prevented!

 

Tarou: [On his knees] I… failed.

 

_I didn’t know that we were going to see it. Gosh, to see someone die in such an over-the-top manner… In animation it seems so innocuous and incidental, but to actually see it happen to somebody that we know… There’s no words that can describe the horror. Chishio… You didn’t deserve this._

 

Hozumi: [Disturbed] I… That was a massacre. A butcher shop. The mook got torn apart.

 

Tarou: [Sad] I know…

 

Hozumi: [Disturbed] And it was your fault! You jackass! You were a turncoat this entire time, just another Goomba! [Glaring intensely] I defended you, you scoundrel! You pig! You butcher!

 

Tarou: [Sad] I… wanted to go in his place.

 

Abed: [Furious] Do not give me that! You would have killed him yourself if you really wanted that. No, you didn’t want to go in his place!

 

_I’ve never seen Abed this angry before. It’s the first time I’ve seen him break his composure like this._

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, nervous] Abed, perhaps we can discuss this at a later time… We’re still all rather shaken up by the horror we have all just witnessed.

 

Abed: [Furious] No, this has to be answered for now. Hakari, I will not allow you to disturb me in this endeavor. After all, it was you and your faith in Shin and Kaguya that allowed us to be sidetracked from Tarou, the real killer, to Chishio, his mere weapon.

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] We did what?!

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Excuse me?

 

Shin: What-!? Are you saying that we screwed up?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] I wouldn’t put it so bluntly, but in essence, yes. If you had not been so thorough in your pursuit, Chishio, who was cruelly manipulated into taking a life, would have lived, and Tarou, the manipulator, would be taken in his place.

 

Kaguya: [Angry] How dare you!

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] I decree that to be false!

 

Shin: I, uh, disagree.

 

Masaka: [Nervous] H-hey, can’t we all calm down?

 

Abed: [Furious, turning to Tarou] And, I refuse to believe that you had Uchuu killed simply because he was a bully. You must have had some further motive than that, surely? Speak, Tarou.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] … I did what I had to.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Fine… Avoid the question. Let’s just leave, I am through with this.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] …

 

Hakari: [Gavel down] …

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, glare]

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Fine with me! [Neutral] Please board the elevator and I’ll take you back to the first Hub. And then you can all go to sleep and contemplate the web of unclear morality and the awful deaths you have all bore witness too! [Chuckling] Puhuhu~!

 

Shin: Alright… This is too much for me to process right now anyway…

 

_I don’t know who I can trust any more… Was Tarou a good person? A bad person? I can’t think… I need to rest._

 

[OST: None]

 

[The screen goes black.]

 

**_We all boarded the elevator. Nobody really felt like talking with anybody else. Abed seemed significantly bothered by the events, as were Hakari and Hozumi. Nobody was as quiet as Tarou, though. We rode the elevator up back to the first Hub and walked back to the hallway… But before I walked back into my room… I was stopped._ **

 

[Screen resumes in the hallway.]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Kaguya: [Hand out] Hey, Shin?

 

Shin: Um, yes?

 

_It’s Kaguya? What does she want?_

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, nervous] Hey, that whole business where you said your talent… Was that true?

 

Shin: Unfortunately. Tarou and I discovered it when I first found myself here. I didn’t want to reveal it unless it was for a really strong reason, but I guess I failed in that regard.

 

_Tarou’s moral situation has made me question my decision._

 

Kaguya: [Frown] You realize that you’ve just made yourself a huge target, right?

 

Shin: Yeah… I do.

 

_Not like today wasn’t awful enough. I had to go and paint a huge freaking target right on my chest as well._

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] Well, I think I’ll… be hanging around during the day now, too. I like the night, but it’s pretty indistinguishable from day in this place, so I’ll be hanging around with you guys now.

 

Shin: Really? Why?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Well, a couple reasons. The biggest one being that I miss a lot of important things when I sleep in all day.

 

Shin: That’s true.

 

Kaguya: Plus, I really should socialize more. Hang out, you know, all that stuff. [Smile] Being an ineffectual loner really doesn’t suit me, and it’s a failure of communications that allowed what happened to, uh, happen.

 

Shin: You’re absolutely right. I think you’re making the right choice. We would be glad to have you around during the day, you’re smart and nice.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Aw, thanks.

 

Shin: You’re welcome.

 

Kaguya: [Quietly] Also, I can make sure you’re safe…

 

Shin: Huh? Did you say something?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Uh… No? I think you just imagined it. [Neutral] See you later, dude. I’m heading back to my room.

 

Shin: Goodbye!

 

_Well, there she goes. I’m glad to see that she’s gonna be sticking around more often… I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy her company… But, I’m exhausted, so I’m gonna head to bed…_

 

[Move to Shin’s Room.]

 

[Shin’s Room opens up.]

 

[OST: None]

 

_It was morning when we discovered the body, but honestly? I don’t care what time it is now. I’m so drained in every sense, I’m just going to throw myself into my bed. I don’t want to even THINK about anybody or anything that happened today…_

_**And so, the day of the first Class Trial came to an end, as did my consciousness. I didn’t think about what anything that had been said meant, but can you blame me? It was too much to process, and my brain was already reeling from having to process a murder and the killer.** _

__

_**Hindsight is 20/20… If I had paid more attention to all of that I might have glimpsed some foresight into the future. But at the moment, all I could do was pass out and hope and pray that nobody else would be lost.** _

__

_**Lost to the despair.** _

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1: Monokuma Presents: Lost In Space!

 

END

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVING STUDENTS:**

**14**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. Chapter 1 finally comes to an end. I won my tiny little bet with BBblader1 that he mentioned in the comments for last time. In any case, I hope you enjoy and continue to enjoy what I have to offer.
> 
> Chapter 2 may take a small break before resuming; It's hard for me to tell at this juncture. In any case, I'll keep on writing to the best of my ability. It's so great reading all your comments and seeing all the positive response. I know I say that a lot, but it means so much to me.
> 
> Free-Time won't resume quite yet, I want to reserve the first part of Chapter 2 for other things. If you'd like, I'd like to remind you that we have a TvTropes page and I would be very grateful if you continued to update it. Until next time, stay awesome.


	14. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Daily Life Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a LITTLE longer than I wanted to, but I got distracted with summer coming to an end and the partaking in of various video games and animes. This is also the last Chapter before the English release of DR:AE, so I'll certainly be referencing that now, most likely. Once again, thanks to my proofreader, BBlader1! He's been nothing but helpful.

CHAPTER 2:

 

Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse

* * *

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

  
[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Shin’s room opens up before you.]

 

_And… It’s a new day. A new day to think about days that aren’t yesterday._

**_It still really bothered me. The things that Tarou said, the things Chishio did, and the things that Uchuu both said and did. I began to wonder if I could really trust anyone here. That thought filled my mind as I showered, changed, and headed out into the hallway._ **

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Hallway opens up. Kaguya is here.]

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] Hey, Shin. How are ya?

 

Shin: I’m as good as I think I can be, all things considered.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I know. It was kind of a crazy day. [Playing with hair] But I think we’ve all learned from it.

 

Shin: H-heh. Yeah.

 

_I’ve learned that I’m terrified!_

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Hey, don’t shake like that.

 

Shin: I’m not shaking. I’m just cold.

 

_Lie lie lie lie._

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Let’s go to the Cafeteria for breakfast, okay? We can eat together.

 

_It’s nice that Kaguya’s sticking around during the daytime now… Alright, let’s go._

 

[The scene fades out, and then it fades into the cafeteria. Everybody is here, aside from those who have passed. The tables, which had been separated by group, now form one big line in the center of the cafeteira. It seems someone has pushed them into that arrangement, evidenced by the marks left on the floor. In addition, there’s a figure in the back wearing a spacesuit. Everyone is crowded around that person.]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Abed: [Looking over] Ah, there you are.

 

Shin: Um… is something going on?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels close] It’s Tarou… He’s at it again!

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] H-he is!? He’s not murdering again, is he!?

 

Hakari: [Cute, heart with hands] Oh, Kaguya… Nice of you to join us. Finally fixed your guilty sleep habits?

 

Tarou: [Sad] No, of course not… I love you all… I was just trying to make up for my failures yesterday.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting steamed] “Failures” is a pretty weird way of saying “sending two of my friends to their deaths.”

 

Tarou: [Solemn, Fighting back tears] I already told you… I feel deep regret!

 

Abed: [Furrowed brow] Well, that’s quite great for you, Tarou. But for us, we’re stuck with a probable madman with no hope of escape.

 

Tarou: [Confused] Huh? Who?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Oh my god.

 

Shin: So, uh, what exactly is going on?

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] I set up a little tribute to those we’ve lost. My plan is to add to it for every one of us we lose. I hope that, if I go, someone else updates it in my absence.

 

[Close up of the figure. It’s a mannequin, wearing Uchuu’s Spacesuit and Chishio’s sunglasses.]

 

Hakari: I’m more tempted to believe that it’s sacrilege.

 

Tarou: Wh-what!? How so!?

 

Hakari: You were the person responsible for the deaths of these two, in a sense. And yet you have to audacity to create an effigy to mock them?

 

[Scene goes back to normal.]

 

Tarou: [Sad] It’s not mocking. I’m honoring them.

 

Takamasa: [Angry, skeptical] Yeah, I’m sure.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Where’d you get the mannequin?

 

Tarou: [Neutral] From the replicator. Same for the spacesuit and the glasses.

 

Shin: Huh? Couldn’t you have gotten it off of the…

 

_… the bodies…?_

 

Tarou: [Shakes head] No. By the time I had the idea, they had already been cleaned up. Plus, I never would have been able to get the glasses anyway.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] So you used the replicator to get them instead?

 

Tarou: [Nods] Correct, Friend Abed. Monokuma even assured me that these are exactly the same things they were wearing, pretty much. [Nervous] Those were his exact words.

 

Abed: [Grumbles] “Friend Abed.”

 

Tetsurou: [Thinking, tapping arm] S-sooo… Y-y-you can spawn personal belongings using the replicator? T-that’s good to know, I guess.

 

Hozumi: [Sigh] At the very least, I can get some of my P.I. office shuffled up here

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, confused] I… don’t know about your lingo, sometimes.

 

Masaka: [Sheepish] Y’know, I kinda like the i-idea of a shrine to o-our fallen group members...

 

Ittetsu: [Neutral] I do too. [Brandishing paper fan] I don’t like it when THIS GUY makes one!

 

Tarou: [Shocked] Hey ow! [Sad] Hey guys… That’s rude…

 

Shin: I dunno… Personally, I don’t really care what happens to the effigy. Can we deal with it later?

 

Abed: [Hand out] Actually, Shin is right. There’s more important things to be talking about. We can decide whether or not to dismantle the “tribute” Tarou constructed later.

 

_I am? I just wanted to start eating._

 

Hakari: [Serious, contemplative] So, Abed, what is this matter that you think is more pressing?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed, eyebrow raised] Is it not obvious? We have to dismantle the group system…

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I suppose that is the necessary measure-

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Abed: [Furrowed brow] And your leadership.

 

Hakari: …

 

[Beat]

 

Hakari: [Cute, Making Heart with hands] Excuse me?

 

Abed: [Hand out] I believe that the concept of a “leader” is a flawed one.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Wait, are you serious? Are you seriously questioning our system so far?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] All that system has done up until now is get two people killed, alienate a number of people, and just made Group A feel good about themselves whilst ignoring problems.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Well, that’s pretty rude of you.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] What are you saying, punk!? Are you saying Group A should be punished for the failures of Tarou and his gang of losers!?

 

Abed: [Sigh] The whole reason the murder even occurred was because of a lack of communication between people. Secrets were kept, people were not watched properly. This was made all too easy with the two separate groups keeping an air of rivalry between the two of them. This is what I’ve been saying from the beginning. We need to adopt an environment that is completely without leaders; only equals.

 

Takamasa: [Scratching] Sounds preachy.

 

Abed: [Smirk] A little bit, perhaps.

 

Hakari: [Unamused] How would you suggest this be achieved?

 

Abed: [Crossed Arms] I believe we should have a group forum where we all discuss ideas for escape, as well as share our thoughts. I believe if we moved as a unit, as opposed to a bunch of separate entities loosely tied together by allegiances, we’ll find ourselves operating much more favorably.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] More favorably?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Yes. For instance, perhaps this way we won’t let a heinous murderer go free because of a few hunches from a “divine judge” and her two half-brained minions.

 

_First of all, I was on Tarou’s team, so I was hardly her minion. Secondly, screw you._

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] You’re really determined to place blame for Tarou still being here on me, aren’t you?

 

Tarou: [Sad] H-h-hey, I’m still here…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] He is a small problem. And, if anyone is to blame, it’s you, for allowing Shin and Kaguya to acquit him during his confession.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] You’re really hung up on blaming us for this, aren’t you?

 

Abed: [Hand out] I don’t want to hold anyone accountable. I just want to acknowledge the problems made so we can avoid them in the future.

 

_You know, you defended Tarou too. Don’t act like we’re the cause of all of this; we were trying your best, just like you._

 

Ittetsu: [Glancing over at Tarou] And ignore him in the future.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] No. I have no intentions of excluding Tarou.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting steamed] But!

 

Abed: [Furrowed brow] The act of excluding others is precisely what caused the first murder to occur in the first place.

 

_I guess that makes some sense. But still, can we really trust Tarou? It’s not an exaggeration to say everything that happened was his fault. He seems to deeply regret it, but that doesn’t really make it okay._

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] In any case, the idea of following the gut feelings of only a few people is foolish. We should listen to everyone and come to a compromise as a group.

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] You know… I kinda like that idea.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Yeah, you might got a head on your shoulders after all.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Perhaps.

 

_Spoken like a true ambassador, I guess…_

 

Abed: [Smirk] I’ll be the person who oversees this sort of activity, of course, and helps develop the compromises. If everyone agrees, that is.

 

_So what he’s really doing is establishing HIMSELF as leader, rather than Hakari or Tarou…_

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] Maybe we should try this idea?

 

Hakari: [Surprise, dropping gavel] R-really!? Do you really consider what happened yesterday to be the fault of “the Divine Justice?”

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Weeeellllll… It’s not that you’re a bad leader, Hakari… It’s more than we want to give this a shot… Plus, the groups are kind of what lead Chishio to decide to murder. [Showing off her notes] Mathematically speaking, this makes the most sense.

 

Hakari: [Shocked] Are… are you sure you all want this?

 

[Beat]

 

_There’s an eerie silence. I think people are contemplating Abed’s point… I myself, don’t really know where I stand…_

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] I mean… It’s a big decision… I really don’t like to take sides…

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I can’t get a clear comprehension on this big case.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Yeah… This sure is a thing that matters.

 

[Beat]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Hakari: [Surprised] When did you get here!?!

 

Monokuma: [Happy] I’m always here! Always watching, always waiting.

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] Monokuma, how dare you show up here when I was already feeling so blue down inside!?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Come on, the answer should be obvious.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] To gloat and taunt?

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Well, BESIDES that, obviously.

 

Shin: I don’t really want to hear anything you want to say.

 

Kaguya: Ditto for me.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I don’t think any flatfoot is gonna listen to an inch from this snake.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Aw, you guys really think that of me? I was only here to tell you about your reward?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed, eyebrow raised] Reward?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Of course. You guys “won” the trial (even if it was easier than I wanted it to be), so it’s only fair that you get a reward.

 

Hakari: [Bringing gavel down] I don’t want any part in any reward you are offering, Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] That really hurts my feelings. [Chuckling] After all, the reward might help you find a way out.

 

Hakari: [Gavel down] Still doesn’t-

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] I’m listening.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] So am I.

 

Hakari: [Sigh] The “Divine Justice” thanks you for your agreement.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] So what is this reward?

 

Monokuma: [Scratching head] Well, all you’ve guys have seen of the FABULOUS Kumet so far is only Zone 1. Hub 1. Area 1. Level 1. [Angry] Simply put, you morons have only scratched the surface! Do you have no curiosity? No drive? No ambition? [Relieved] Don’t worry, though. Being the wonderful and generous bear that I am, I have decided to help you guys by revealing a brand new Zone! Follow me.

 

[Monokuma waddles out of the door.]

 

Tetsurou: [Checking devices] Do you think it’s okay to follow him?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Yeah, I don’t think we have a choice.

 

[Screen fades to black.]

 

**_And then we followed Monokuma. He didn’t take us very far. We ended up in front of the Transporter that was shown to be an elevator yesterday._ **

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] This again? Show us something new!

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] H-hey, let’s not antagonize our captor, okay?

 

Ittetsu: [Begrudgingly] Fiiiine.

 

Shin: So, what exactly about this is “new?”

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, if you’ll all stand on the Transporter, I’ll show you.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous] You’re not gonna turn on the elevator and squish us into the ceiling, are you!?

 

Abed: [Smirk] If he tries to do that, I’ll push the ceiling and make it so everyone can get out.

 

_I don’t think that sort of thing is possible, even for someone as built as Abed is._

**_Everyone slowly gets onto the Transporter._ **

Kaguya: [Shrugs] So, what now?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] See that glowing button on the panel?

 

[Icon displayed of the control panel. There’s a button with a “two” on it, glowing as Monokuma said.]

 

Monokuma: [Paw up] Hey, witchy woman! Push that button, you’re the loser ensign who’s the closest, after all!

 

Mei: [Toothy grin] Can do! Kyahaha! Mischief and misfortune awaits!

 

**_And then Mei pressed the button, and everything went bonkers._ **

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: Ms. Monomi’s Practice Lesson]

 

[Suddenly, the view becomes cinematic. The transporter glows with an eery light. The left half of the transporter glows white, but the right side emits a black light with a red portion in the shape of Monokuma’s creepy eye. All of the ensigns and Monokuma are completely engulfed in the light, which builds in intensity before it blinks and everyone vanishes.

 

Somewhere else, at a completely different transporter in a location with shabbier, less uniform walls, the group re-materializes on top of that transporter.]

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

[The view returns to normal.]

 

Ittetsu: [Coughing] H-hey, what the hell was that!?

 

Takamasa: [Auctioneer voice] HEREWE’VEGOTWHATEVERTHEHELLTHATWASOHMYGODTHATWASWEIRD! [Panting] …

 

Mei: [Cackling] Let’s go again! Let’s go again!

 

Minami: [Putting hand over mouth] I think I’m going to be sick...

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Ah, here we are! Zone 2! Much more different than the previous zone. I think you guys will learn to like this place.

 

Hozumi: [Angry] What the hell was that lightshow!?

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Huh? One of you already guessed it yesterday… Takamasa did.

 

Takamasa: [Surprise] I did!?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Sure you did. Don’t tell me you forgot. You said it about my elevator. [Back turned] “So, uh, this a a transporter, right? Like one of those sci-fi things? We just stand on it and get sent to the trial ground?”

 

Takamasa: [Head in hands] Oh, so NOW I’m right. [Sigh]

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels nervously] S-so… This isn’t the same place, right? It’s different?

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Yep. Completely so. There’s many differences between this Zone and the Zone you’re all familiar with and nostalgic for. Ah, the judgement of youth!

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] So, what exactly is so different?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, why don’t I let you all figure that out…

 

[Beat]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] On your own! See ya!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, Heart with hands] Well, it appears we’ll have to figure this out by ourselves. Shall we go forth?

 

Shin: Yeah, I think so.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Yep.

 

Itami: [Pose] Super-yep!

 

Abed: [Sigh] Very well.

 

Tarou: [Sad] …

 

[The camera dims out, as everyone moves into the Zone 2 hub.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[The Zone 2 Hub opens up. It shows damage and withering way more than Zone 1. The metal is less uniform and rusted, and the lights are flickering. It is round as is the last hub, with the Transporter to the North, just as it was in the last hub. There are 6 other rooms to each compass direction, with the exception of northwest. There’s a security camera in each corner, and a monitor on the northwest wall. There’s also a more simplistic looking security camera hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room.]

 

_Oh, man… This place is kind of a dump, here. It looks a lot less safe than the first hub. Hopefully we never… depressurize. That would suck. Literally!_

 

Hakari: [Heart with hands] I think we should fan out and look around.

 

[Beat]

 

Abed: [Hand out] I agree with her. We’ll meet up after we’ve checked all the rooms and discussed what we’ve found.

 

[Immediately, most everyone scatters.]

 

Hakari: [Unimpressed] You must be joking. Until yesterday, most of them couldn’t stand you.

 

Abed: [Smirk] A major event like yesterday’s can change people’s minds.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Shall we go check this place out?

 

Shin: Sure.

 

_It’s something to do, at least. Alright, where to go first?_

 

[Move to Northeast Room.]

 

[The Zone 2 Hub closes up, and a new room opens up. The walls of this room are lined with shelves, and on those shelves are lots of scientific equipment, such as beakers, microscopes, burners, and research materials. In the center of the room there’s a large black-topped table with a large book on it and an unknown tiny device that looks like the Replicator hooked to the table’s top. Also, the standard security camera and monitor. Itami and Tetsurou are in this room.]

 

Shin: This looks like some sort of research laboratory.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Neat. What do you think it’s used for?

 

Shin: Researching space rocks? I’m not really sure. I don’t think it’s really something Monokuma would ever need.

 

[Examine shelf.]

 

_Lined with scientific, sciency stuff. I never really wanted to deal with this stuff much in school. I was always afraid I’d burn my hand._

 

[Examine Large Book]

 

Shin: Now, what’s this?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Oh, you saw that? I was just looking through it!

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] What’s it about?

 

Itami: [Pose] It’s about some fucking cool stuff, I’ll tell you what!

 

Tetsurou: [Surprised] Woah!

 

Itami: [Embarrassed] S-sorry. “Freaking cool stuff.”

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] So what IS it about, then?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] It’s a compendium. It’s a big list or catalogue.

 

Shin: Of what, exactly?

 

Itami: [Pose] Chemicals, Compounds, Medicines, Acids, Bases… There’s a lot of sciency stuff in there. Basically, though, it’s a list of stuff that affects the human body.

 

_Shin: Huh? Why would someone leave something like that around?_

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Probably because Monokuma wants us to use it on each other?

 

Shin: Oh, yeah. Probably that.

 

Great, now we can drug each other. Going to Hope’s Peak? 10/10, the Best Decision I’ve ever made.

 

[Talk to Itami]

 

Shin: Find anything else?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Sorry, I was too busy reading the catalog to look that hard. It’s just so cool. It’s like there were going to be actual scientists on board at one point. It’s almost like I wrote this!

 

_According to Tarou’s “memory loss” story, you could’ve._

 

[Examine Mini-Replicator]

 

Tetsurou: [Excited] H-hey you two! I just found something cool, I think!

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Really? Have you told Itami yet?

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] Well, I don’t want to disturb her when she’s reading her book, you know. She’s really absorbed into it. It wouldn’t be nice.

 

_Aw, that’s adorable._

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] So, what’s the cool thing?

 

Tetsurou: Check it out, this thing looks just like the Replicator in Zone 1, right?

 

Shin: Yeah. It basically looks like the replicator, but smaller.

 

_It’s even got a little pad for inputting commands._

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] Well, I think it’s b-bred from the same cloth!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] “Woven.”

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] W-whatever! Anyway, look!

 

[Tetsuour inputs “Water” into the Mini-Replicator’s numpad, presses “enter,” and, after a flash, a vial of water with a little black top on the end of the vial appear there.]

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] Viola!

 

Shin: Oh, neat!

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] I predict that this was supposed to be used for experiments, to get some resources. Everything I’ve replicated with it so far has been in vials, so t-that s-supports my theory.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Huh.... Interesting.

 

Shin: Yeah, that’s probably something to keep in mind.

 

[Talk to Tetsurou.]

 

Shin: Anything else?

 

Tetsurou: [Checking devices] N-not that I see. Why would there be anything else? I think I found everything here!

 

Shin: Alright, I was just asking. No need to panic.

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[Move to the East.]

 

_Hm. This room has nice double doors. Well, let’s see..._

 

[The room opens up. There’s a large window covering the entire back wall with a gorgeous view of space. There are two armchairs in here with a telescope sitting between them, and a radio sitting on a nearby stand. There’s a security camera and monitor here. Tarou is in this room.]

 

_What a cool room this is. That window gives a great view of the… nothing in outer space. Hmm… At first glance this is beautiful, but it’s just like…_

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling] Aaaah! It looks just like the night sky! No sun, pesky planet, or moon in sight! Oh my gosh… I’m in heaven! Hold me, Shin!

 

Shin: U-uh…! Um!

 

Kaguya: [Pose, Blush] Hahahaha! N-never mind what I just said. [Playing with hair] A-anyway, what do you suppose this room is?

 

Shin: Dunno.

 

_There is someone who got here before us who we could ask… But I’m nervous about asking them for anything…_

 

[Examine the chairs.]

 

_These look like really comfortable reclining chairs. They even have cupholders. They’re deluxe!_

_…_

_I wish my chairs at home had cupholders._

 

[Examine Telescope.]

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling, eyes sparkling] Hey, Shin! Can I have one of these?

 

Shin: Um, can’t you just use this one?

 

_Why she’s even bothering to ask me…?_

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Heeeey, good idea! I’ll sneak in during the night and take this.

 

_I really hope she’s not serious about that..._

 

[Examine Radio.]

 

Shin: Hmmm… I wonder what this radio is playing?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] It’s a boombox actually. It’s not a radio.

 

Shin: Well, aren’t you clever. What’s the difference?

 

Kaguya: It plays CD’s instead of radio waves. I bet we can get CD’s through the Replicator.

 

_CDs? When are we, again?_

 

Shin: I’m gonna see if there’s anything inside it and press play. [Presses play.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Beat]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair, thinking] Huh. That sounds nice and relaxing, actually.

 

Shin: Yeah. I’m surprised. I expected Monokuma to put some kind of obnoxious death rock into the boombox.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] I’m gonna turn it off, in any case.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Talk to Tarou.]

Shin: H-hey, Tarou. Know what this room is?

 

Tarou: [Sad] I… don’t wanna talk right now. I think it’s some kind of viewing or observation room, though. Almost a kind of balcony or veranda.

 

Shin: Alright.

 

_Well, I got my answer. To be honest, I don’t really want to talk with Tarou either…_

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[Move to southeast room.]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

???: This is a unisex and unispecies restroom! No entry when fun little bear mascots are relieving themselves, alright? I don’t need any naughty peeping Tom’s or Tammy’s trying to sneak a glance at my exceptional family jewels, as delicious as they are. I mean, I know if I was an ensign on this Kumet of Kumet, I would try to see my captain’s twigs and berries myself, certainly! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll continue emptying my giant pole! Puhuhuhu~!

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Beat]

 

Shin: ….

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] I could’ve gone my entire life without hearing that.

 

_My soul hurts._

 

Shin: Let’s just… keep going.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Good idea.

 

[Move to south room.]

 

[The Zone 2 Hub closes up. The south room opens up to reveal a room a lot like the Replicator Room from the first Zone. However, the metal on this device is tinted red. Also, instead of a panel, there is only a large red button labeled “DISINTEGRATE.” As usual, a security camera and monitor are here. Both Kimiko and Hozumi are here.]

 

_This room is giving off a really foreboding vibe. I’m not sure I like it..._

 

Kaguya: [Frown] This is creepy…

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Yeah, it’s so un-cute.

 

[Talk to Kimiko]

 

Shin: So what is this thing, anyways?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling down furiously] Ah! I’m so glad you asked! I have been doing some extensive calculations to answer just that question! If you’d like, I can show you my notes!

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Sure, I’d like to see your notes.

 

Kimiko: [Showing off a blank notepad] Bam! How’s that look?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] …

 

Shin: Uh…

 

Kimiko: [Nervous] Heh. I was only doing calculations for .03 seconds before you guys got here, so… sorry.

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] No, it’s okay.

 

Shin: Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.

 

[Examine “Replicator.”]

 

_I’d still like to know what this thing is, though. It looks… ominous._

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Appears] [Neutral] Ah, I see you’ve found the Disintegrator.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Oh joy. Monokuma is here.

 

_Wasn’t he in the… Oh, whatever._

 

Hozumi: [Angrily shaking handcuffs] Let me at that joker! That little crook isn’t escaping this time!

 

Monokuma: [Afraid] Wah! Hozumi! Don’t hurt me! I’m only here to explain the function of this device! [Back turned] Your further torment comes later.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] You better sing.

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] O-okay! Geez, don’t need to be pushy!

 

_It’s against the rules to hurt him, so why does he even feel the need to get worried?_

 

Monokuma: [Ahem, Neutral] The Disintegrator is the spiritual antithesis to the Replicator. The Replicator creates, but the Disintegrator only knows how to destroy! [Arms out, yelling] Smash Smash, arrrg! [Pulling out a roll of toilet paper] Allow me to demonstrate!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] We’re leaving. I want no part in this.

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] Hey, wait! It’s not as disgusting as that. This is merely demonstrative.

 

Kaguya: [Sigh, Playing with hair] Continue.

 

Kimiko: [Nervous] I don’t like the odds that he’s telling the truth…

 

Monokuma: [Arms out, shouting] Hyah!

 

[Monokuma threw the roll of paper onto the main platform of the Disintegrator.]

 

Monokuma: [Paw out, turned] And now for the magic switch!

 

[Monokuma hit the button marked “Disintegrate.” Suddenly, a bolt of red energy shoots out of the top and strikes the roll, which vanishes completely.]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Ta-da! [Relieved] Well, aren’t you impressed? Looked pretty cool, huh?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] You’ve basically handed every schmuck here a body disposal gizmo. This is some bad coffee.

 

_Couldn’t have put it better myself. I think._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Actually… no.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] No?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] Great. Now I’m gonna have to redo all my calculations.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Yep. Try as I might, I actually can’t get it to work on humans. So sorry.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Why are you apologizing? If anything, we’re relieved.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] I’m apologizing to myself, obviously! [Laughing] Dahahaha! [Vanishes]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Well… At least we know what it is now.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Right. It’s dumb.

 

Shin: Yep.

 

[Examine Button.]

 

_I guess this might be useful to get rid of garbage… But I have no reason to press it right now._

 

[Talk to Hozumi]

 

Shin: How you holding up, Hozumi?

 

_She was really close to Tarou. I hope this whole ordeal hasn’t shaken her that badly._

 

Kaguya: [Concerned] Do you need any help?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I’m a loose cannon. I can take care of myself, thank you.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] A-alright.

 

Shin: You just take care of yourself, okay?

 

Hozumi: [Sigh] Yep…

_Poor Hozumi. Well, I think that’s all I’m getting from her._

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[Move to southwest room.]

 

[The hub closes up and a new room opens. There’s a big security monitor with a chair in front of it here showing a security camera feed and a control panel to the side labeled “Do Not Touch.” There’s also a security camera and monitor here. Abed and Hakari are here.]

 

_Oh, what’s this room? It looks very official._

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] I wonder if Monokuma watches us from here?

 

Shin: If he did, do you think he’d let us find it?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Fair point, I guess.

 

I wonder what I could find here…

 

[Examine Monitor.]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] What do you suppose this is for?

 

Shin: Well, it looks kind of like security camera feed.

 

Kaguya: Yeah, looks like it. [Neutral] From the looks of it, it looks like the camera’s in the center of the Hub outside.

 

_I didn’t notice a camera in the center there. Looks like I just missed it, though. This is definitely that hub._

 

[Icon of joystick appears.]

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Looks like you can move it around with that joystick there.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Shin: Yep, I totally can.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] I’ve seen this sort of camera before, actually. They usually have them as part of standard security operations.

 

_What kind of life does this girl lead!?_

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] It can pick up image even in the darkness. It’s a pretty tricky thing to beat. Thankfully, it has a pretty short memory for its recording function.

 

Shin: Oh… kay. Nice to know.

 

_I don’t think we’ll need to participate in any sort of hardcore stealth operations, though. Still, something to keep in mind, I guess._

[Talk to Abed.]

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Hello. How’s the exploration going?

 

Shin: Good, I guess.

 

_I thought you couldn’t depend on us because of the trial yesterday._

 

Abed: [Hand out] I have a question. Have either of you seen anything with a lock?

 

Shin: Uh, no. Why do you ask, Abed?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] I was looking around this room, and I found these dangling on a hook.

 

[Icon of a pair of keys]

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Keys, anyone?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Huh. Keys, huh? I don’t think I remember anything that was locked. Do you, Shin?

 

Shin: No, I don’t think I do. I’ll definitely tell you if I find something, though.

 

[Examine control panel.]

 

_Now, what’s that?_

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Do not touch that!!!

 

Kaguya: [Surprise] Ah!

 

Shin: H-heeeey!

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] Hey, what was that for!?!

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, making heart with hands] It is labeled quite clearly “Do Not Touch!”

 

Shin: …. And?

 

Hakari: [Concerned] So it means “Do Not Touch!” Please don’t touch it!

 

Shin: I really don’t think I need to heed by that. I mean, Monokuma is the one who put those warnings there in the first place, right? He’s probably just trying to hide some kind of clue about escaping this place.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Although, on second thought, Monokuma would probably see fit to punish you if you broke those rules. And we know how awful his punishments are.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] I see that you have near-divine judgement skills, Kaguya.

 

_Alright, I guess I will listen, then. If it keeps me out of Monokuma’s torture devices._

[Talk to Hakari]

 

Shin: How’s it going, Hakari?

 

Hakari: [Unimpressed] Fine.

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] How’s it goin’ with Abed? You two seemed like you were at odds a while ago?

 

Shin: Yeah, and now you’re following him around for some reason.

 

Hakari: [Stern] Only to make sure he’s not up to something fishy. His actions this morning were highly suspect.

 

_Because he didn’t listen to you?_

 

Hakari: [Making Heart with hands] In any case, I’ll keep an eye on him. You continue your investigation of this weird place, alright?

 

Shin: Alright, alright. We will. Take care of yourself, Hakari.

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[Minami approaches.]

 

Minami: [Looking at a compass] Hello, you two.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Um, hi, Minami. What do you want?

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat brim] I just… noticed something peculiar.

 

Shin: Something peculiar? What is it?

 

Minami: [Looking at compass] I noticed this on the first floor as well, and had dismissed it originally. But running the same tests on this floor has led me to become quite perplexed.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] I get it. And you need to talk with someone, right?

 

Minami: [Nods] Yes, I believe I do. I can’t keep it to myself. I plan on telling the rest of the others as well.

 

Shin: What is it, then?

 

Minami: Well… [Pulling down brim] I’ve been walking around with my compass, and I noticed that it points North in the direction of the teleporters. This is true for both this Hub and the Previous one.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] … Oh.

 

Shin: What? I don’t get it. Doesn’t that just mean that the hubs are above or below each other? What’s the big deal?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] You don’t see the big deal? [Facepalm] Really?

 

Minami: The big deal is…

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Minami: Why am I getting a consistent reading for North, if we’re not on Earth?

 

Shin: Oh?

 

[Beat]

 

Shin: OH! Holy shit!

 

_This whole time I’ve been slowly coming to the realization that we really are in outer space, but now it seems like…_

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling, Sparkling Eyes] This might mean we really are on Earth after all!

 

Shin: Yeah. This is big news! You have to tell everyone about it!

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Indeed, that is the plan! Verily! [Looking down at map] Do you know where Hakari and Abed are? Either of them seem to be the “leaders” at the moment.

 

_That’s a little ironic, since Abed seems to want to abolish leaders. At least, when taking his words at face value._

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] They’re both in the room we just came out of. You can tell them your news while you…

 

[Suddenly, the screen goes dark.]

 

Kaguya: Oh, awesome! Also, what the hell!?

 

Minami: Looks like the lights went out…

 

Kaguya: Oh, awesome! Just gotta pop my night-vision lenses in!

 

Shin: Night vision lenses? You have something like that?

 

Kaguya: Yep. They fit right into my usual glasses frame. I got them specially made; they’re pretty useful with all the time I spend outside, you know? I’ve got all kinds of special lenses. I just need to reach into my pocket and..

 

[The lights come back on.]

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Aw man. Darn it. I missed my chance to show off.

 

Minami: [Looking at compass] Yes, how humble of you. [Neutral] In any case, I’ll be visiting Hakari and Abed right now. You two take care of yourselves.

 

[Minami leaves.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

_The lights… Wonder why they did that? Seems pretty weird. In any case, there’s only one room left to investigate. There’s no northwest entrance… I wonder why that is._

 

[Move to west entrance.]

 

[The Zone 2 hub closes up and a new room opens up. The far wall is entirely covered in glass display cases, each one with exhibits; apparently from modern times. It has the usual monitor and camera. The right wall has a door on it, and Ittetsu, Masaka, Takamasa, and Mei are here.]

 

_This place is quite the happening location, isn’t it… But everybody here seems really glum._

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Takamasa: [Head in hands] Oh no… This is bad!

 

Ittetsu: [Angry] This isn’t funny at all! I’m gonna rip that Monokuma to shreds, I swear it.

 

Masaka: [Sheepish] This… can’t be true!

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] This is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.

 

Shin: Huh? What are you guys all talking about?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] You all look like someone died…

 

Ittetsu: [Furious] L-look over there! Look at the exhibits in this stupid “museum” that Monokuma put us into!

 

Takamasa: [Head in hands] Calling this a “museum!?” It’s an insult, that’s what it is.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Looks like they’re all upset about those display cases over there… I guess we should take a look, huh?

 

Shin: I mean, they’re practically begging us to.

 

_So Monokuma’s calling this place a museum, huh?_

 

[Examine the display cases.]

 

_Now, let’s see what exactly the big deal is, here…_

 

[A scene of a bunch of items in the display case showcasing the end of the world in photos and artifacts(as shown in DR-1, with Monokumas destroying famous locations and riots with people in Monokuma masks). It’s labeled “The Tragedy.”]

 

Shin: What the hell is this!?

 

Kaguya: “The Tragedy; learn about how the world came to its untimely end.” N-no way! You’re not telling me that Monokuma’s stupid story is true!?

 

Masaka: Of… course not. He just put this display here to convince us of his stupid story…

 

Kaguya: I’m not sure… I mean, I’ve been reading this over and over. It sounds really official. Almost like it’s an official report of what happened on Earth…

 

Takamasa: You guys… don’t think this is real, do you? Because if it is, then we’re in really a lot of trouble.

 

Shin: Well, one thing’s for sure; we have to tell the group. It’s not like we could hide something like this anyway.

 

Kaguya: Looks like we’ll have good news and bad news.

 

Ittetsu: Huh? You’ll have good news?

 

Shin: We’ll tell you in a minute.

 

[The screen dims out.]

 

_It took us a while, but we gathered everybody into the history museum._

 

[The screen fades back into a normal view of the history museum, except with all the remaining students present.]

 

Abed: [Arms folded] I heard you had bad news?

 

Minami: [Looking at compass] Ironically, at the same time I had good news.

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] Well, look at the display cases yourself…

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] I will… [Looking] Oh… What is this!? The end of the world!? “The Biggest, Most Tragic, Most Despair-Inducing Event in Human History!?” This is all detailed in painstaking… detail!

 

Hakari: [Shocked] Can… we really trust this?

 

Tetsurou: [Neutral] W-well, there is SOMEONE we can ask f-for confirmation.

 

Itami: [Finger to chin] Wait, there is? Who?

 

Shin: Yeah, who?

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] W-w-well… Shouldn’t Tarou b-be able to confirm this as true or not?

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Huh? Me?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Oh yeah, like we’re supposed to believe anything he says! He’s probably working with Monokuma!

 

Abed: [Arms crossed, in thought] That’s doubtful, actually. [Hand out] If you take his actions from yesterday into account, it’s actually highly unlikely he was working with Monokuma. I do not believe that Monokuma would order him to take the actions he did.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Steamed] “Do not believe;” but you do not know!

 

Tarou: [Sad] I’ve said multiple times that you are all my friends, and I’m not allied with Monokuma. You guys won’t believe me?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Well, I suppose we should hear what he has to say at the very least, right?

 

Abed: [Smirk] I suppose we do owe him that honor. What do you make of the wall of displays, Tarou?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Um… Well, looking at it… [Pressing finger on forehead] It mentions Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despairs… Jabberwock Island… Jin Kirigiri… The video cameras… The Tragedy… Even the orders that the countries fell to the riots…

 

Itami: [Scared, pulling lapels] Eek. Sounds absolutely awful. Countries falling to what, exactly?

 

Tarou: [Looking at the floor, sad] Riots… Horrible riots. The status of Hope’s Peak allowed them to spread very quickly. It was bad.

 

_Can’t you describe it any better than “it was bad?”_

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Huh. That’s what it says up there. Maybe there is some truth.

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Of course it’s the same as what it is up there; you asked him to verify, not to blindly explain.

 

Abed: [Cold sweat] Oh… Well…

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] As long as everyone’s here… May I tell my good news?

 

Ittetsu: [Looking aside] Sure. I’ll need it after the stupid story about our stupid world coming to it’s stupid end.

 

Masaka: [Neutral] What is it, Minami?

 

Minami: [Looking at compass] My compass has been getting a consistent reading for a while now. If we’re truly in space, should it really have one?

 

Takamasa: [Scratching ear] I don’t know. I’m not a scientist.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Well, SCIENTIFICALLY speaking, a compass would point to the closest magnetic field, which would still be the Earth’s north pole at this distance. However, if we were really in orbit, it would be moving relative to us, thus changing the compass’ relative point. So there’s some merit to the thought that we might not actually be on this space station, but on Earth.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Oh, thanks, Pointdexter! That’s really helpful.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling furiously] Hey, you don’t have to be so rude! I mean, you’re just trying to make yourself feel better about your own mediocrity.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?

 

Kimiko: [Showing off notes] It’s only basic math!

 

_Damn._

 

Abed: [Smirk] In any case, this is good news, isn’t it? This means that escape is much more feasible than we previously believed it was.

 

Tarou: [Frown] If the world is destroyed, then is escape really that good of an option?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative, unsure] I… don’t particularly want to acknowledge the merit of that thought.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] The squabbling chicken has a point, though. If we split this place, how do we know that the outside will be better?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Other than the fact that we won’t have to murder our classmates?

 

Ittetsu: [Looking aside] Chishio and Uchuu were both crazy. With both of them gone, and Tarou under careful watch, there’s no reason to assume that another murder will happen.

 

_Is it optimism or naivety that compels me to agree?_

 

Tarou: [Sad] Monokuma will just bombard us with new motives…

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] But we’re decently strong together, at least I would assume. We can at least hold out until more intelligence comes cawing our way like a stray canary.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] …

 

Itami: [Pulling labcoat] Yeah, actually, upon hearing that outside might just be ruined… It might be better to stay here until we get a better grasp of the situation. Is that alright with you, Tetsu?

 

Tetsurou: [Weak smile] Y-yeah. I think it works.

 

Itami: [Pose] We can wait until Monokuma cracks; scientifically speaking, that shouldn’t be too hard when this place is so comfortable. What’s the scientific reason for driving us up the wall looking for an exit right now, anyway?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Our hope that the world outside would be better?

 

Shin: Hope, huh? Don’t you think that’s a bit of a cheesy idea for a situation as dire as this? Blind hope wouldn’t get us anywhere; strategic thinking will.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] You were the last person I expected to say something like that.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] I suppose if the group outweighs me, our efforts will be focused on learning about our situation, rather than trying to find an escape route. It probably makes more sense to learn everything we can first, in any case.

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] My, we sure are less sure in their group management skills than this morning.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Abed: Mmm.. [Hand out] In any case, you’ve all been shared the latest updates we had. Is there anything else we have yet to check thoroughly?

 

Shin: Actually, there was one place…

 

[Examine door on right wall.]

 

Shin: I haven’t checked this door yet. I wonder what it contains?

 

_Hopefully nothing as ominous as the rest of this stupid room._

 

[The door shakes, but does not open.]

 

Shin: Huh? This won’t open.

 

Kaguya: [Coy] Perhaps it’s locked, mayhaps?

 

Shin: Grr…. I can’t get it open! And you can’t use both those words in a sentence, it’s a double-negative!

 

_I actually don’t know if it is._

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] May I suggest the obvious solution of opening the door with a key?

 

Shin: I don’t have a key, though.

 

Kaguya: No, but somebody does. [Shouting] Hey, Abed! You still got that key?

 

Abed: [Holding his ear, annoyed, eyes closed] Ouch… I’m right here, you know.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Hey, can you open this door for us?

 

Abed: [Crossed arms] If the door takes the key, then I will.

 

Shin: Alright… Let me just step out of your way…

 

Abed: …

 

[Beat]

 

Abed: [Shakes head] No good. This key isn’t built for this door’s lock.

 

Shin: It.. isn’t?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Wow… That’s weird. I would assume that the one key that we had access to would have unlocked the door, but… Huh.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] It appears it would be another key after all. [Hand on head] This has been an exhausting day. Does anyone know how to get back to the first zone?

 

_Woah, has it already been a full day since we got here? It… has. Huh. It seems like just a few minutes ago that we were taken away from our breakfast._

 

[Beat]

 

_Wow, I am extremely hungry._

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Appears, Relieved] As it just so happens, I know the way out of here! What a coincidence! [Pissed] Although it was never supposed to be a mystery, you guys are all just too stupid!

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] We don’t need your heckling, Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: [Scared] Oh noooo! She’s gonna find me guilty! [Laughing] You can’t scare me! If you ever brought a bear to court, nobody would stick around to listen to the charges, because they would all run in fear! Bears are nature’s apex predator, you know.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] That is a bold-faced lie.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] In any case, you get back to the first Hub by clicking the “1” button in the same manner you picked the “2” button to get here. It’s basically like a fancy-pants science-fiction-y elevator.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] But it’s got to be science FACT if we’re experiencing it, right?

 

Monokuma: [Back turned] Yeah, yeah, whatever. [Neutral] Now, onto more important questions. Did you all enjoy the second Hub?

 

Tetsurou: [Checking his sensors] This place is really run down. It’s in poor shape, r-really.

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Perfect! Exactly how I wanted it!

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with handcuffs] Yeah, I bet you gambled on it, slimeball.

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] In any case, I’ll let you guys get back to your days now! Good bye!!!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed] Tomorrow starts our new strategy as working together as a unit with the intent of intimidating information from Monokuma. I hope everyone gets a good night sleep.

 

[Scene fades out.]

 

**_After that, we ate new meals, since our breakfasts were long cold by that point. We discussed the possibilities that were brought up to us, and Abed even suggested some group meeting time. Nobody particularly kept Tarou involved, although every once in a while Abed shot him a question. Not out of courtesy, but out of interest in him not murdering anyone. After that, we said our goodbyes, hung around a bit, and after the nighttime announcement, went to bed. Nothing particularly eventful happened for the rest of that day…_ **

 

[OST: Mr Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

* * *

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: You ever get lost? I find that happens to me a lot.

 

Monokuma: And I don’t mean the “what am I doing with my life” kind of lost. You morons are probably more than familiar with that.

 

Monokuma: Nor do I mean the “I lost my train of thought” kind of lost, either. I’m good at that.

 

Monokuma: Losing people while explaining something? Don’t worry, I’m an expert at that.

 

Monokuma: I also have an excellent sense of direction, and never need to look at a map.

 

Monokuma: I’m also not amnesiac. I know who Monokuma is and how awesome I am!

 

Monokuma: So what kind of lost am I?

 

Monokuma: Someone hand me a globe, because I’m not entirely sure myself! Puhuhuhu~!

 

Monokuma: You on the other hand, your life worth is on a thought train explaining the direction of a forgetful map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Chapter 2 begins... It promises to be full of despair, much life the first one. How will the ensigns react to the new Hub in the coming days? Will Abed's idea work? What of Tarou? And what is the true meaning behind Minami's compass reading?
> 
> Free-time is open again! Submit your votes, although I only have plans to do two free-times per part at the moment. And please, share your thoughts and theories. Your feedback is very important! Hopefully I can get Chapter 2 on a constant schedule, but college is hard. Until next time!


	15. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Daily Life Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any slight delay! In any case, it's time to get this trainwreck rolling once again with the second part of Chapter 2! Free-time went to Itami and, surprisingly, Tarou! Thanks to BBlader1 for proofreading.

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

  
[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Shin’s room opens up before you.]

 

_Another day… Well, at least things have calmed down since a the day of the trial two days ago. Hopefully, it will stay that peaceful for a while._

**_I got out of bed, got myself showered, dressed and left for breakfast. I was desperately hoping that I would actually be able to eat it this time. Seriously, you wouldn’t think food would be as big a deal as it actually is here._ **

****

**_I went to the Replicator Room and got myself some breakfast. After that, I went to join everyone in the cafeteria. Everyone was there already. I must have been getting slower…_ **

Shin: Huh? Everyone’s here?

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Yeah. You must be getting slower.

 

Shin: ….

_Well, if I’m not the only one thinking it..._

 

Shin: [Sitting down] So, what are we up to?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Well, since we’re going to be working as a group from now on, we need to focus on getting along as a group. I believe that would be in our best interests.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] That’s impossible. I dislike everyone here.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] And I try my best…

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing paper fan] Except for you! You’re a good boke.

 

Masaka: [Sheepish smile] Oh… Thank you!

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Well, I get along with most people here… But there are certainly [Glances at Abed] SOME PEOPLE [Pulling lapels] who bother Tetsu and I.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] Um, actually… I don’t have a problem with A-Abed…

 

Itami: [Offended] Oh, umm! [Pulling lapels, nervously] I wasn’t speaking at Abed, but I am sorry, Tetsu. I really shouldn’t speak for you. I’m so sorry.

 

Hakari: [Heart with hands] So, how are we going to accomplish this bonding you want us to achieve so badly? We need to move as one, so what are your best ideas for accomplishing such a task?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] I could do without the sass, Hakari.

 

Minami: [Looking up from the map] Yes, that’s my job.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] In any case, we need to move as a unit before we can successfully conquer Monokuma and get information from him.

 

Tarou: [Nervous] You don’t mean we’re gonna… kill him? I don’t think we could do that.

 

Abed: [Shakes head] No. I would never kill an animal like that.

 

_I don’t think Monokuma is really an animal._

 

Abed: We’re going to coerce the information out of him. That seems like the best tactic to use.

 

Monokuma: [Belly Laugh] Yes indeed! That does sound like the best method for extracting information out of that horrible Monokuma!

 

[Beat]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Angry, Arms Out] Oh, come on! Isn’t anyone gonna be surprised at my sudden appearance! [Pissed] It’s me, the bear mascot that you all love to hate! The fluffy and maniacal Monokuma!

 

Hakari: [Making Heart with hands] You really can’t scare us with that whole “pop out of nowhere” shtick anymore, Monokuma. We’re used to it by now.

 

Abed: [Nods] Indeed. You cannot frighten us with such parlor tricks any longer.

 

Tetsurou: [Apprehensive] …

 

Itami: [Comforting] It’s okay, Tetsu. Be brave, alright?

 

_Looks like not everybody has adjusted to this sort of thinking yet._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I’m here to tell you guys that you all need to get on the VERY EDGES of your seats! Seriously, get excited. The news I’ve got to tell you will get you so very pumped, you’ll be an old steam engine!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I don’t think those used pumps…

 

Monokuma: [Pissed, Claw] Shut up. I’m talking. [Relieved] Anyway, I want you all to know that I’ve got something bear-y special to show you all! It’s a koala-ty experience.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Bear puns… He’s making bear PUNS.

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] Don’t let it get to you.

 

Hozumi: [Hostile Glare] Puns… were Chishio’s racket, you heartless scum.

 

Monokuma: [Back turned] Puns follow the strongest leader. Chishio Odoroki was weak, which is why puns abandoned him and joined up with my macho self.

 

_I would say that there’s no truth to that and that Chishio is dead, but I’m sure he’d just continue to say more awful things about our late friend._

 

Itami: [Curious] So, what is this special thing you’ve got to show us?

 

Kimiko: [Pointing up with pen] I’m interested to know! This could change the very fiber of my theorems!

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] I’m not actually going to show it to you all NOW. [Turned, paw up] No no no NO NO NO! You’ve all got to wait for it!

 

Abed: [Arms folded, eyebrow raised] Wait until when?

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] That’s a good question, actually… [Laughing] How about at 8 PM? That’s two hours before nighttime! That gives you a full day to plot against your captain! [Turned, Paw Up] And seriously, what could be a more fulfilling use of your time than futility?

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed, Eyebrow Furrowed] ...We’ll be there.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] You can count on it.

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Wonderful news! We’ll meet up then!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] H-huh? “Meet up?” Where are we meeting up?

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Oh, come on now! Don’t you basic level one humanoids have even the most simple and primitive telepathic powers?

 

Minami: [Looking up from over map] Will you just tell us where to receive your latest motive?

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] M-motive!? This isn’t a motive! [Annoyed] What on Earth gave you the impression that I was giving you guys a second motive! [Nervous] Not yet, at least!

 

Tetsurou: [Raising hand] So, then, uh… W-what’s this about, then?

 

Monokuma: [Pissed, Claw Up] You’ll all find out when you get there!

 

Abed: [Smirk] Where?

 

Monokuma: [Angry, Paws Out] Gaaah!

 

_Who’s on first?_

Monokuma: [Annoyed] 8 PM. Come to the history museum. I’m gonna show you something. [Angry, Paws Out] Monokuma out! [Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Shin: Well… Looks like that’s over.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Seems like it, dude. Always a displeasure to have a Monokuma.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Like I’d go anywhere he’d tell me.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I’m of the opinion that we should go. We might be able to gain valuable insight.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Actually, this leads well into my next topic. [Neutral] I’ll give you some time after breakfast, but at around… let’s say 1:00, let’s meet at the Zone 2 Hub. We’ll meet and all try to learn how to work better as a group.

 

Ittetsu: [Hesitant] ...Eh, fine.

 

Masaka: [Surprised, smile] Wow. I didn’t think you’d agree to that...

 

Ittetsu: [Neutral] Meh. Abed’s not as bad as that stupid bear…

 

Kaguya: [Smile] I guess I’ll come too.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous, but smiling] Um, Itami? C-can we go?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Scientifically speaking, we CAN go. I’m not sure if I will, but you’re free to go without me.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking machines] I-I-I know, but it might be bad if you miss out on something.

 

Itami: [Thinking, head cocked] Huh… [Pose] Alright, I’ll go!

 

_The two duos will be coming, it seems._

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] I’ll go.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] I suppose I’ll be in attendance.

 

Shin: I suppose there’s probably more disadvantages to not going, so I’ll go. How about you, Kaguya.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Why not.

 

[Cafeteria closes up to black screen.]

 

**_After that, everyone basically affirmed whether or not they were going to Abed’s little exercise. Even Tarou said he’d go, after a lengthy pause. It looks like after the murder, everyone’s trying to give Abed’s thinking a shot._ **

****

**_After that, we all finished breakfast and I headed back to my room to relax…_ **

 

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

_There’s plenty of time before Abed’s meeting. I wonder if I can pass the time with someone before it’s time to leave for it…_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

[Move to Hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub]

 

[Move to Research Laboratory.]

 

[The research laboratory opens up. Itami and Tetsurou are here.]

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Oh, hello Shin! I’m just taking a look in this… freaking good book on science!

 

_Should I spend some free-time with Itami?_

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Can you hang out, Itami?

 

Itami: [Thinking] Huh. You know, I think I probably can. [Smile, pose] Sure, why not! Why would I deprive Shin of my super high-school level intellect!?

 

_I don’t think that sort of naming will catch on. Ever._

 

**_I hung out with Itami for a while. She talked about science and scientific breakthroughs. I listen to her and followed as best I could, asking my questions when it was appropriate. She’s much smarter than I am, but I don’t mind if I’m left in the dust. Her electric personality makes it all the more interesting, to be honest._ **

****

**_However, I actually did have one final question, even after everything else was said and done._ **

 

Shin: Hey, Itami.

 

Itami: [Posing] And that’s reason #3005 why science is great- [Neutral] Oh, what is it?

 

Shin: I hope this isn’t too personal a question, I’m just wondering… How did you get into science? And healing, for that matter?

 

Itami: [Taken aback] Oh, you really want to hear about that kind of thing?

 

Shin: Well, I mean, why not? Unless it’s hard for you to answer.

 

Itami: [Uncertain] W-wow, Shin. Damn. Way to put a girl on the spot, you know?

 

Shin: Hey, I’m not gonna force you to answer if you don’t want to. In fact, forget that I ever brought it up, okay?

 

Itami: [Shakes head] No, I can answer this.

 

[OST: New World Order]

 

Itami: [Serious look] Well, I have to admit it wasn’t the path I was born on. I actually chose this path because… the path my family wanted me on… wasn’t for me.

 

Shin: Really? But, that’s okay, right? I mean, everyone’s had fights with their family before.

 

Itami: Yeah but… I mean, my family was very conservative. Everyone had always done the same thing and believed the same thing. So, when I wanted more I naturally had a lot of opposition to overcome. I just sort of naturally turned to science as a way of overcoming the hardships I saw and had been experiencing, since the old ways weren’t really working as well as they traditionally had.

 

Shin: “A lot of opposition?” From your family?

 

Itami: [Looking away] Actually, they didn’t get much of a chance to resist that much.

 

_Huh? What does that mean?_

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, sad] The opposition was learning the new science… I mean, I had never been exposed to that kind of stuff before, you know? Still, I was able to start a completely new life for me… Once I found the scientist that invented my “Healing Touch.”

 

Shin: Oh, so it wasn’t yours?

 

_I had just assumed it was her idea. Or latent power. Whatever._

 

Itami: [Shakes head] No, it wasn’t. But I found the most effective uses for it. And I made my own tweaks here and there you know. And then I used it to help people. I mean, if I had just done what my parents had done, I’m sure I wouldn’t have helped as nearly as many people as I have by now. [Pulling lapel] At least, that’s how I see it.

 

Shin: I see. Wow, that was very interesting.

 

_I didn’t expect to see such deep internal conflict in the Ultimate Healer. Wow, she sounds like she’s got a lot more to her than just swearing and science._

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, serious look] I mean, I’ve done a lot to get where I am. It was struggles and hardship and a lot of blind luck, but I think I can be respected for what I’ve accomplished both as a humanitarian and as a scientist.

 

Shin: Hey, I think you’ve more than been, no matter where you come from.

 

Itami: [Serious look] Hey, thanks…

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] C-can we get back to the scientific lecture now? I have a bitchin’ cool theory I’m about to lay on you…!

 

_Looks like she was uncomfortable telling me that after all. Still, I admire her telling me anyway. I guess this is something I’ll just keep to myself. Now, shut up and enjoy the lecture, Shin._

 

[Screen goes black.]

 

**_I listened to Itami for a little while longer, and before I knew it a lot of time has passed and I returned to my room until it became time to partake in Abed’s little exercise._ **

****

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

_I hope this is worth it…_

 

[The screen goes black again. When it lights back up, Shin is in the Zone 2 Hub. Abed, Takamasa, and Hakari are here as well.]

 

Abed: [Wave] Ah, Shin. Welcome. You’re the third person to arrive at my little group exercise. Wonderful.

 

_Huh. I’ve never seen Abed so cordial. And Hakari’s here too, what are the odds?_

 

Hakari: [Sigh] And that makes four of us. Are we certain the rest are coming?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] I don’t see why they wouldn’t.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] Are you sure?

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Well, I’m the person most skeptical of Abed, and I came, didn’t I?

 

Abed: [Nods] Fair enough.

 

[Suddenly, Tetsurou and Itami transport in.]

 

Abed: [Waving] Hello to you two as well-

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

_Suddenly, without any kind of warning…_

 

[The lights shut off.]

 

Abed: Oh curses. The lights went off…

 

Tetsurou: A-Ah!

 

Itami: Careful, Tetsu! It’s harder to catch you like this.

 

Hakari: With that flickering, blackouts seem to be a common occurrence on this floor. Shall we move?

 

Itami: Actually, I bet Abed can fix it, right?

 

Abed: Yes, I will be able to, as it turns out.

 

Shin: Huh? You can fix it? But I don’t think anyone could possibly see that well in the darkness.

 

Takamasa: Y-yeah, it’s pretty dark…

 

Abed: No, I’ll go take care of it…

 

[The sound of footsteps away.]

 

Itami: Well. We’re here now, I suppose. At least it’s just the lights, and not all of the life support systems.

 

_If, indeed, we are on a spaceship._

[The sound of the transporter is heard.]

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Oh, great! The power’s out!

 

Hakari: Indeed, this is “great.” Except that it’s not great at all.

 

Kaguya: Ha, no that’s not it, man! This is great. Yesterday, when the light turned out, I didn’t get a chance to use my special night-vision lenses. This is the perfect time, you know?

 

Shin: Oh, yeah. I guess this is the perfect time for you to show those off, huh?

 

Kaguya: Ha ha ha! Yes indeed! Just need to get them out and-

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[The lights suddenly flip back on.]

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Oh, damn it.

 

_Kaguya got blocked by the lights again._

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] It looks like the lights are back on. [Smile] You can open your eyes, Tetsu.

 

[Transporter noise.]

 

Tetsurou: [Surprised] O-oh! [Opening eyes] Um, I knew that. I-I wasn’t scared or anything… I’ve tackled storms a hundred thousand times worse than that.

 

_He really is a kid-at-heart, huh?_

 

Kimiko: [Running in] Aw, you two really are cuuuuute!

 

_Kimiko? Oh, she must have been the transporter we just heard._

 

Takamasa: [Looking around] Looks like the lights fixed themselves.

 

Abed: [Walking back in, arms folded, smirk] Have some faith in me, everyone.

 

Shin: Wait, you turned the lights back on.

 

Abed: [Raised eyebrow] Of course I did. I was the only one present at the time who could, although I see that Kaguya has since joined us.

 

Kaguya: [Pointing] Hey, how’d you know about my special lenses!?

 

Abed: [Smirk] You were loud.

 

Kaguya: [Embarrassed] Oh.

 

Abed: [Smirk] And Kimiko too. Nice to see you.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Thanks! By my calculations, the others should be here momentarily.

 

Shin: Abed, how did you turn the lights back on?

 

Abed: [Hand out, exploratory] Well, do you remember the control panel in the security room?

 

Kaguya: [Nods] I do. It was off-limits, wasn’t it?

 

Shin: Wait, you used something that you weren’t supposed to!?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] If Monokuma didn’t want me to use it, than it probably has some use for us, doesn’t it?

 

_Well, that’s actually a really good point._

 

Abed: [Neutral] Thankfully, I wasn’t executed for using them. There were some light controls, and a dial that I believe controls the transporter in some way, but I was having trouble getting it to cooperate.

 

_But wait, there’s still a problem with that._

 

Takamasa: [Spinning Gavel] Wait, that doesn’t explain how you could get to the control room with the lights off like that.

 

_And there it is._

 

Itami: [Grumpy] You know nobles like that, though. They always have one or two things that make them special, and they think that gives them the right to tell everyone else what to do. It’s bullying, basically. I bet he used that to get to the control room.

 

_What on Earth is she talking about?_

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] I wish you wouldn’t be so sarcastic with me, but it is true. [Explanatory] The Tutenra family is blessed with extraordinary night vision. We can see in the dark as well as a bat can echolocate.

 

Shin: Huh, really?

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling] Wow! That’s super-neat! I wish I had eyesight like that!

 

Takamasa: [Apprehensive smile] Wow, that IS cool. I wonder where it comes from.

 

Abed: [Modestly] Well, in my family it’s said that it comes from our purple eyes, said to be passed down by the gods themselves.

 

Tetsurou: [Excited] W-w-w-wow. Neat!

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Eh. It’s just a genetic deformity. I’d take my regular brown eyes any day.

 

**_After that, we waited for the rest of the group to show up. And surprisingly, everyone did end up coming after all. I couldn’t believe. I thought at least a few people would skip, but everyone came. Perhaps working together in harmony wasn’t an impossible idea, after all._ **

 

[OST: Ms. Monomi’s Practice Lesson]

 

Abed: [Smirk] Good to see that everyone made it.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yep. Everyone did, alright.

 

Masaka: [Pushes fingers together] I suppose if we all agreed to it, it only makes sense that we would show up here.

 

Abed: [Neutral expression] Now, if we all are going to be collaborating, it only makes sense that we all get to know each other. That is why I have devised an activity that has been passed down in my country’s culture for generations.

 

Hozumi: [Hostile glare] We’ve already been locked shut in this joint for a few days now. What use is a cup of coffee like this gonna jolt?

 

_...What?_

 

Minami: [Peering up from map] What is the prestigious activity?

 

Abed: [Hand out] This.

 

[Icon of a bottle displayed.]

 

Minami: [Pulling map up] Oh, heavens no.

 

Shin: Ummm… Abed, isn’t that sort of thing a little bit… extreme for the kind of work we’re planning on doing?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] What do you mean? Does “Spin the Bottle” have some kind of alternate meaning in other cultures? I just wished to use it to help my friends bond.

 

Ittetsu: [Snickers] Oh, it helps them bond alright.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] I’m afraid I don’t see what’s so funny about this.

 

Takamasa: [Scratching nervously] So what DID you have in mind, Abed?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Well, my plan was that we would all sit in a circle and spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on would have to tell us something noteworthy about themselves. [Smirk] This helps build trust and relationships.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] And this has been passed down in your culture? This practice?

 

Abed: [Confused] Yes. Is there a problem?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Not really, I suppose.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] My private life is my private life! What if I don’t wanna participate!?

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] It’s just a game, Ittetsu. What harm could it really do?

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing Paper Fan] Don’t tell me what to do!

 

Abed: [Smirk] In any case, let’s all sit in a circle and I’ll start the activity. It shall be glorious.

 

[The screen cuts to a scene of everyone sitting in a circle in the middle of the hub. Abed spins the bottle, and as it comes to a slow, the screen fades back to normal to reveal...]

 

Abed: [Hand out] Itami, you’re up.

 

Itami: [Hesitant] So… We’re exchanging secrets?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] It doesn’t have to be a secret, I suppose. It just has to be about you. It helps us trust you and be able to depend on you. A fine group-strengthening technique.

 

_Maybe if you’re teenagers like us, but do the politicians Abed hangs around really go for something as childish as this?_

 

Itami: [Thinking] Alright… I’ll tell you something… Oh! [Poses, pulling lapels] I’ll talk about the bitchin’ power of science! It’s rad!

 

_Not even gonna censor yourself this time, are we?_

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I’ve heard this shtick before. Cut the song, canary. We know the run-down.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Hey, don’t be rude. The bottle pointed to me, that means it’s my turn to talk, right?

 

Abed: [Nods] Yes, it is. You can talk about your science as much as you like.

 

_Wasn’t the point of this to hear things that we didn’t already know? She’s been talking about science since the first second she arrived here._

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] Not to be rude, Itami, but can you make whatever scientific thing you’re going to say not something we’ve heard before?

 

Itami: [Neutral] No problem. [Pose] One super radical thing that I’ve never talked about that much is my super great Healing Touch!

 

Shin: Actually, I have been curious about how that thing works, exactly.

 

Tetsurou: [Ecstatic] Oh, me too, Itami! I’ve been super excited to learn about how tha-

 

Itami: [Nervous Chuckle] Ha, I actually can’t tell you how it WORKS, per se.

 

[Beat.]

 

Shin: That’s disappointing.

 

Tetsurou: [Bummed Out] Aw, I w-was looking forward to hearing your secret process. [Smile] But if you don’t want to share it, it’s cool.

 

Itami: [Smile] It’s not that I don’t want to share it, it’s more than it’s kind of a trade secret. I don’t want to leak something like that.

 

Abed: [Nods] Fair enough. Still, you wouldn’t say something like that unless you truly had something to share, right?

 

Itami: [Pose] Heh. Of course I do. I’ll tell you at least something about my Healing Touch. [Neutral] It’s powered by my thoughts.

 

Shin: Huh?

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Don’t say something so blatantly impossible! That’s not possible!

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] I mean, how much more possible is it than being on a spaceship and forced into a cruel game by a talking teddy bear?

 

Tarou: [Sad] It’s actually more likely than you’d think.

 

Itami: [Pose] It’s true, though! My thoughts help me control my Healing Touch! What’s even cooler is that it’s everywhere. I don’t actually have to touch someone to activate, I just do that because it looks cooler.

 

_Everywhere?_

 

Minami: [Pulling up map] Oh, ew. So your repulsive technology is all around me? How horrid.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Well, if you’re so against it, I could always immunize you.

 

Shin: Immunize? So your Healing Touch is a drug?

 

Itami: [In thought] Kinda? It’s darn hard to explain.

 

_Back to the self-censorship, are we?_

 

Minami: [Looking up over map] I’d rather not take anything prepared by machines, but whatever. I shall procure your medicine.

 

Itami: [Smile] Alright, cool. Come by my room later and we’ll immunize you. [Pulling lapels] Not that I understand why you’d want to be immunized from healing power, but I respect your opinions.

 

Masaka: [Delighted] I do like it when people are able to get along.

 

Ittetsu: [Scoffs] Please. People are meant to make fun of each other; the more offense, the better.

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Now that that’s over, I believe I will spin the bottle again.

 

[Scene changes to a shot of them all sitting in a circle. Abed spins the bottle, and it comes to a slow as the scene returns to normal, stopping at…]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Abed: [Hand out] Takamasa, you’re up.

 

Takamasa: [Fumbling gavel out of his hands, barely catching it] M-me!?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Yes, you. The bottle pointed at you, so you’re the person we’ve all turned our attention to at the moment.

 

_**As he said, basically all of our eyes were turned to Takamasa. I bet the kid was feeling a ton of pressure at that moment.** _

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Oh, um… I pass.

 

Abed: [Shakes head] Sorry, you’re not allowed to pass, Takamasa. You can talk about something minor if you’d like, but this entire exercise is about building trust, you see. You need to say at least something.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous turning his gavel over and over] Uhhh…. Do I have to?

 

Abed: [Nods] You have to.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Say somethin, will ya!?

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Devices] I-I believe in you, T-Takamasa! You’re not as h-h-hopelessly nervous as I am!

 

Takamasa: [Apprehensively] I mean, I’m kind of just a nothing kind of guy, you know? I really have nothing to say...

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Nonsense! You do tons of auctions! You must have seen and heard tons of cool stuff in your time, right?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching, blushing] Well, uh, I’m flattered you think that I’ve lead such an exciting life, but, um… [Nervous] None of those things like that are actually about me, are they? Those are just things I’ve bore witness too. Me, myself, I’m not very interesting.

 

Abed: [Folding Arms] You really think that about yourself?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous] I mean, yeah. I don’t really do anything but sell other people’s stuff for them. What kind of life is that? Certainly not a very interesting one full of excitement and secrets. [Sigh] So I’m afraid that I’ll have to pass…

 

Abed: [Concerned] I’m troubled by this mindset, Takamasa. I had no idea you had low self-worth.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] Nah, it’s just that… I’m not terribly interesting. I mean, there’s a witch over there. That’s probably more interesting than I am.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Who you calling a “that!?” KYAHAHAHAHA!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] Sorry about that. But really, I am thoroughly unremarkable. Just go on to the next person. All I’m good at is what I’m good at.

 

_Is everything okay with Takamasa? Should I be concerned about him at all?_

 

Abed: [Arms folded] … Actually, if I can be real for a moment; [Concerned] Takamasa, if you ever need to talk to me, I’d be more than happy to listen, alright? I can help you.

 

Takamasa: [Apprehensive] I can’t really spend money on therapists right now, if that’s what you’re going to recommend to me.

 

Abed: [Shakes head] No, I just want to help you as a friend, alright?

 

Takamasa: [Looking around] …. [Apprehensively] After this, okay?

 

Abed: [Nods] Okay.

 

Takamasa: [Auctioneer Voice] NOWCANWEPLEASESTOPTALKINGABOUTME?

 

Abed: [Nods] Indeed.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Poor Takamasa… I know what it’s like to feel like a cog, you know? I’m guessing that’s how he feels. Poor guy.

 

_Yeah, I hope Abed gets his issues sorted out. He looks like he genuinely cares about the guy._

 

[OST: Miss Monomi’s Practice Lesson]

 

Abed: [Hand out] And now I believe this will be the final bottle spin of the day. I need to retire with Takamasa after this.

 

Ittetsu: [Snicker] Heh. “Retire” with Takamasa, huh?

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Don’t make such crude humor.

 

Abed: [Smirk] Alright, final spin!

 

[The scene cuts to all of them sitting in a circle. The bottle spins slower and slower before it finally stops, the camera fading back out just before to reveal…]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

Abed: [Shocked] Tarou. It’s Tarou’s turn.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] M-me!? [Sad] I don’t believe that’s a good idea, friends. Whenever I speak, it seems that somebody gets angry.

 

Shin: Yeah, Tarou’s kind of a not-so-great choice. Can we pick someone else?

 

Hozumi: [Hostile Glare] Lock ‘im up, I say! Don’t give the rat a word in edgewise!

 

_I see Hozumi’s still feeling a bit betrayed from earlier._

 

Abed: [Sigh] Look, I don’t want to exclude anyone, alright? That’s how we ended up with two fewer of us a mere few days ago. We’ll include Tarou at least, based on this principle.

 

_Now that you’ve explained it out loud like that, won’t Tarou feel even more excluded, since he’s only being included as a murder preventative?_

Tarou: [Sigh] If I’ve gotta talk, I guess I can.

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] What will you talk about, then?

 

Ittetsu: [Looking away] Probably about how glad he is that Uchuu and Chishio are dead, right? Sick ass.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] I think he actually feels bad about it, Ittetsu.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] …

 

Masaka: [Surprised] …!

 

_Those two sure are a pair._

 

Tarou: [Sad] I can talk, actually… I’ll talk about my experience in the previous killing games. What with the revelation of the History Museum, I guess it might be important to talk about something like this at some point, friend.

 

Abed: [Nods] The purpose of this exercise was to learn things about each other, but you make a good point. It is important to learn as much about the situation as possible, so I suppose it’s about high time we start picking you for information.

 

Tarou: [Sad] To be honest, most of my characterization comes from the fact I’ve been in previous killing games. So, in a way, you are learning about me.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broom] Stop monologuing and get to the goods already!

 

Tarou: [Upset] Alright, just don’t yell!

 

[The scene changes to a shot of Hope’s Peak Academy on one side, Jabberwock Island on the other, with a trial ground situated in the middle.]

 

Tarou: Hope’s Peak… I got the invitation… I don’t remember how many years have passed since then, honestly. But I remember I spent about a year and a half there at the Academy with my students before the Tragedy occurred.

 

Abed: This is the tragedy that reference is made to in the History Museum, correct?

 

Tarou: Yeah… This destroyed the world and allowed Monokuma to run his killing games without any worthwhile opposition. Each time there were 16 students who had to participate in this live-or-die contest where the stakes were too high to put into words.

 

_The stakes seem pretty understandable to me, honestly. So you could probably put them into words if you really wanted to._

 

Hozumi: What utter slimebag could come up with such a demented circus!? It ain’t right.

 

Tarou: I mean, I can tell you… But even mentioning their names invite failure and bad fortune onto you.

 

Abed: It’s not good to be so superstitious. Learning more about the culprits in those killing games is a good way for us to learn more about our situation.

 

Tarou: A-alright.

 

[Scene changes to a shot of Junko Enoshima with 16 silhouettes standing before her, set before a background of destruction and despair.]

 

Tarou: They were called “Ultimate Despair.” It was an organization with twisted ideals that corrupted the world. And the scariest thing about the whole affair is that they were all Hope’s Peak students like I was; like we are.

 

Ittetsu: Impossible! No high school student could destroy the world, no matter how bad riots got.

 

Tarou: But it’s true. Under the thumb of the True Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima, the world fell to shambles. But at the end of the first killing game, she killed herself, allowing hope to finally have a footstool back into the world. The whole world had seen the first killing game, allowing us a frame on which to rebuild the world.

 

Kimiko: Wait, that doesn’t add up. Everyone saw the killing game broadcasted?

 

Tarou: Yep. The first one was broadcast all over the world in hopes of creating more despair. Thankfully, it created the opportunity for more hope to blossom. We joined up with a group called “Future Foundation” with the intent of saving the world with hope. We even were able to round up the remaining members of Ultimate Despair and “vanquish” them in a sense, even if we accidentally created the second killing game in that process… I can’t believe I ended up participating in such a horrible thing twice. Junko even was behind that one, despite being dead. What an awful time in my life.

 

_Recently, I had forgotten how much suffering he’s been through as well. Recent events had made me forget that, but he must feel awful as well._

 

Tarou: And that’s the short version of it, I suppose… The killing game backstory.

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Do you believe that Junko Enoshima is the perpetrator of this killing game as well?

 

Tarou: [Frown] It’s hard to say. She should be dead, but that certainly didn’t stop her the last time.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] Um, hey. These “Future Foundation” people… They’d know if you’re gone, right? They’ll probably come and save us, right?

 

Tarou: [Sad] I certainly hope so. Still, I don’t know how much jurisdiction they have in space. In fact, this seems a lot like one of their plans being taken control of by Monokuma. Still, I hope we can be rescued soon.

 

Abed: [Nods] I see, that was very informative.

 

_Yeah. I knew none of this stuff about Ultimate Despairs or the Future Foundation before. Maybe those are buttons we can push on Monokuma to make him nervous and cause him to slip up. Maybe; not certain if they for sure are._

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] Is it over now? I’m actually quite looking forward to our talk, Abed…

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Abed: [Nods] Yes, I believe we’re finished for today. We will perform this same practice tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you all then.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] And don’t forget about Monokuma’s absurd meeting later tonight. I shudder to think about what he’d do to any of us if we didn’t immediately fall to his whim and obey his order to come.

 

[Screen fades out.]

 

**_After that, I headed back to my room and most everyone else scattered. I need to build up my strength before whatever nonsense Monokuma unloads on us at the meeting tonight. Still, I think I have the drive for one meeting with a friend._ **

****

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

_There’s plenty of time before Monokuma said to meet. I wonder if I can find it in myself to hang out with one more person today._

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub]

 

[Move to Observation Room.]

 

[The Observation Room opens up. Tarou and Minami are here.]

 

[Talk to Tarou.]

 

Tarou: [Sad] Hey, Shin. I’m probably in your way, so don’t mind me. I’ll just be leaving now. Friends know when they’re not wanted.

 

_Should I spend some free-time with Tarou?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Tarou, don’t leave. I’d actually like to spend some time with you.

 

Tarou: [Aback] Me!? After all that I’ve done? You know how cruel that is, correct?

 

Shin: Cruel? How so? I just want to hang with the Ultimate Friend for a bit.

 

Tarou: [Depressed] It’s just… everyone’s been avoiding me because they blame me for what happened. I’m a little out of practice with this whole thing.

 

Shin: Don’t worry about that. I’m sure this will go fine.

 

_I hope._

 

Tarou: [Weak smile] Okay, I’ll go get some board games, alright?

 

**_I waited for a second, and soon Tarou returned with a couple board games and a table on which to play them. He had chess, checkers, othello, mahjong… I’m not too interested in board games myself, but I’ll play with the guy. I helped him set up some of the games, when he asked me a question._ **

 

Tarou: [Peace sign] I’m gonna give you the first move, okay?

 

Shin: Sure, that’s fine. But, we’re playing checkers first, right? Isn’t the first move kind of crucial to the game?

 

Tarou: [Grin] Chess. [Small Smile] And I don’t mind giving you a slight advantage, I mean, friends sometimes have to make sacrifices for other friends.

 

_One move in a board game isn’t really that much of a sacrifice. Although…_

 

Shin: Hey, you’re not going to purposefully lose the game so I can win, are you?

 

Tarou: [Shocked] I… [Fighting pose] Never! Of course I wouldn’t do that.

 

Shin: It’s just, you’re giving me the first move. And your title is that of the Ultimate Friend. It would be foolish of me to not think that the way you got that was by…

 

Tarou: [Solemn] If someone purposefully loses to make the other person feel good, that person is not their friend. They’re just doing it to make THEMSELVES feel good; they don’t actually care about that person. They just want their companionship, and that’s all. [Put hand over heart] I honestly care about my friends, though. I’m not out just to make them happy, I’m here to be a companion to them. But companions don’t always get along perfectly, you know?

 

Shin: I guess that make sense. I mean, I want to hang out with a real person, not a mindless yes man.

 

Tarou: [Nod, grin] Exactly! You instantly understood my philosophy. A real friend is someone you can depend on, but not always rely on. It’s the truest definition of friendship in my view, Friend Shin.

 

Shin: I think you have an interesting idea, Tarou. But now, the real question is if you play Chess as good as you talk about friendship?

 

Tarou: [Grin] You’re on, Friend Shin!

 

_Hmm, that talk about friendship was very genuine. I think he might have really meant it. But now I mean to kick his butt at chess!_

**_He kicked my butt at chess, and at pretty much every game we played. He’s a really good strategist; I wouldn’t have expected that from him. Even so, he always asked if I wanted the first move and was always a good sport. We played for a few hours and then we cleaned up and I went back to my room._ **

 

_I think Tarou and I got closer to each other today._

 

[Scenes fades to black, and reopens in Shin’s room.]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_It’s almost time to leave for Monokuma’s stupid meeting, although I don’t exactly know how much precise time is left…_

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Ensigns! It’s almost time for you all to leave for the wonderful, terrible meeting of mine! I don’t know how much precise time is left, but who cares!? See you all there.

 

[The monitors blinks off.]

 

_Why does it always feel like everything is responding to my thoughts?_

_In any case, better to go. Where was it we were supposed to meet again? In front of the locked door in the History Museum?_

**_I picked up my confidence and headed over there. Everyone else was already waiting for me. Or, rather, they were waiting for Monokuma._ **

 

Abed: [Hand out] Ah, hello Shin.

 

Shin: Hey, Abed.

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling] Shin! Hey dude! What’s up?

 

Shin: Uh, this meeting, I guess?

 

Hakari: [Shakes head] Actually, it’s not “up” at all. Monokuma isn’t anywhere to be found. Do you think he’s even bothering to come to this absurd “meeting?” He probably just wanted us to run around in circles helplessly.

 

Masaka: [Nervous] What if he’s looking through our rooms right now!?

 

Mei: [Cackling] What if he’s looking through my unmentionables!?

 

Takamasa: [Hiding head] Please don’t talk about things like those…

 

[Monokuma appears.]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Angry, arms out] How dare you besmirch the noble and good name of the immoral and dastardly Monokuma!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching intensifies] W-what do you want, Monokuma!?

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Yes, Monokuma. What is the point of this absurd meeting of yours? It’s probably more motive, correct?

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] What, I’m shocked and appalled that you’d think I’d want you all to murder each other! How could you say such a thing!?

 

_You’ve bluntly stated that multiple times, you stupid bear._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] In any case, I’ve come to deliver something to the group leader.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously] G-Group leader? I didn’t think we had a leader…

 

Hakari: [Glare] I believe he’s talking about Abed.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Me? I don’t particularly consider myself the leader of this group at all, really.

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Puhuhu! Doesn’t matter if you do or not, Leaderboy! You’re the leader, so I’m gonna bestow upon you a leader’s weapon!

 

Abed: “A leader’s weapon?”

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Yes! As you’re the leader, you’re probably of the “fighter” or “rogue” classes. [Turned, Paw up] Unfortunately, we only had “rogue” weapons in stock, so you’re gonna be stuck with one of those, sorry!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] What in the name of the gods are you talking about?

 

Monokuma: [Turned, Paw Up] Catch! [Tosses Abed a key] Catch! [Chuckling] Puhuhuhuhu~!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Abed: [Holding key in his hand] Well… some meeting that was, wasn’t it?

 

Hakari: [Brushing hair to cute mode, cute smile] I’d say it was more like a delivery than a true meeting…

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] So what’s the key for, hoss?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] I would assume it’s for that door that’s locked over there.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting steamed] So what are you waiting for!? Open the door over there.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] No need to be steamed. I’m going to open it now.

 

Hakari: [Muttering] Little bear freak thinks Abed’s the leader… People are still plenty loyal to me, I bet…

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Be careful, Abed. This could be a trap.

 

Abed: [Smirks] I’m the biggest person here, Kaguya. I think I’ll be fine.

 

**_Slowly, Abed took out the key and opened the locked door… And we all stepped inside._ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_And what we saw in there? I wish we had never found._ **

 

[The storage room opens up. There’s a few wooden crates lying around, some of them left part-way open, and some nailed closed. But the real object of interest is a white pedestal with one single hanging light shining onto it from above. The pedestal has a plaque saying “ANCIENT ARTIFACT FROM BEFORE THE TRAGEDY.” On top of the pedestal, there’s a small glass case leading with a lock on it. But what was more concerning was the contents of that little small glass case.]

 

[Icon of a fully loaded revolver is shown.]

 

Takamasa: [Disbelief] Is that a gun!?

 

Shin: Holy crap, there’s guns here!?

 

Hakari: [Guarded] Indeed, there’s a revolver on that pedestal over there…

 

Itami: [Cautiously] It looks like it’s locked up in some kind of glass case. Still, stay behind me, Tetsu. Don’t want to see you getting hurt.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously checking instruments] Alright… [Confident] I’m getting a various ominous reading from the air in that room in any case.

 

_Your devices can read the ominosity of the air?_

 

Hozumi: [Inspecting] It looks like an old revolver. Could be a stuffy ol’ relic or antique.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] A-ah… Can I take a look? Is it really a relic or antique?

 

_This is the storage room to a museum. Chances are that it probably is a relic or antique._

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] I cannot tell. It’s locked up behind that glass box.

 

Ittetsu: [Steamed] Who cares!?! Just smash the stupid case open!

 

Masaka: [Reading E-Handbook] Actually, Ittetsu, I think that violates one of the rules that Monokuma put down. The one where we’re not allowed to break structures.

 

Ittetsu: [Genuine Reaction] WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? [Neutral] Hey, you’re totally right.

 

Masaka: [Surprised] Wow, I was completely expecting to be clobbered with a fan right there, to be completely honest.

 

_To be honest, I was also expecting something like that._

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] In any case, it’s a good thing that we can’t open that case. I can’t imagine that adding a gun to this situation would result in an even sum.

 

Minami: [Digging through the crates] Hmm. All of you people can continue with your business. I’ll be seeing what there is to discover here in these… crawts?

 

Hakari: [Heart with hands] Crates.

 

Minami: Yes, I am great, thank you.

 

Hakari: [Confused] W-what? How did you get that from that.

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Yes, fortunately it seems that that revolver is concealed behind that glass casing, so we won’t be able to access it because of the lock on the casing. It would be unfortunate it if we were able to access it; I am certain it would only cause us more heartache and insolence-

 

Kaguya: [Poses] Oh hey, Abed! The key from the Security Room! I bet that can unlock the lock on that case.

 

[Beat.]

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Um, yes, I suppose it might. I actually still have that key on me, in truth.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Then what are you waiting for? Take it out so Takamasa can see if it’s real or not.

 

Takamasa: [Neutral] Come on, you should take it out.

 

Abed: [Nervous] Er… Alright.

 

_Truth to be told, I don’t think this is a very good idea… But everyone seems to be clamoring for Abed to take it out. Did Monokuma plan to bait us like this?_

**_Slowly, Abed took out the key from the Security Room, inserted it into the lock on the case, and, to his surprise, opened the case and took the revolver out. After that he passed it to Takamasa, who began to eye it frantically._ **

 

Abed: [Arms crossed] Well? Can you tell if it’s operational or not?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous] I’m afraid to answer… But this is a completely working gun. Six chambers, good condition revolver… [Holding head in hands] Not that I’m allowed to sell something this cool as a minor.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] This is really gnarly. Why would Monokuma put a gun in here and then give us both keys required to access it? I mean, we could get a gun any time through the replicator, right?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Well, I imagine that Monokuma knows that actually making the decision to order a weapon from the replicator is a major one, and requires a lot of commitment and dedication to come up with the strength for. By just placing a weapon here, Monokuma has eliminated the need for us to make a conscious choice to summon forth a weapon. It’s always here, and it’s always available.

 

Itami: [Nervously pulling lapels] Oh, I see. [Grumpy] Wow, that is really trucked up!

 

Tetsurou: [Sheepishly] Um, Itami? That one really is that bad, so you can uncensor y-yourself if you w-want to. I d-don’t mind.

 

Itami: [Nods] Okay. [Grumpy] Wow, that is really messed up.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] It appears that Monokuma has really thought out this whole issue regarding getting us to murder each other… [Thinking] But wait, what’s stopping us from simply taking the gun to the disintegrator?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Leson]

 

Monokuma: [Appearing, Turned, Paw Out] This!

 

**_A chime of E-Handbooks is heard. Everyone immediately takes theirs out to check, only to be met with Monokuma’s irritating opposition to our loophole that we had literally just thought of._ **

 

[A new Prime Directive has been added:

11\. Do not disintegrate guns or keys! Ever! Puhuhuhu~!

 

Next to it is the accompanying pixelated Monokuma graphic.]

 

[The scene returns to normal.]

 

Ittetsu: [Getting pissed] He even put the stupid tilde into the new prime directive! That stupid bear asshole!

 

Abed: [Frown] It seems that we won’t be able to dispose of the revolver itself, which is disappointing. Thankfully, I have both keys, so I can just double lock the revolver in here, so that it will never become a problem to anyone.

 

Shin: Yeah, that definitely seems like the safest way to prevent anyone from getting hurt by this dumb gun in the foreseeable-

 

[OST: Buzzkill]

 

_Before I could even finish my thought, Hakari reached out and grabbed the gun, trying to wrench it out of Takamasa’s hands._

 

[Scene displays of Hakari holding on to the grip of the revolver, trying to pull it out of Takamasa’s hand. Abed’s standing to the side.]

 

Kaguya: Hakari!? What the hell are you doing!?

 

Abed: Ye gods!

 

Hozumi: Am I gonna hafta book ya!?

 

Takamasa: H-hey! Let go! I was just analyzing the gun! I-I’m not gonna fire it!

 

Hakari: We can’t let Abed be the one to lock the gun away. He would have both of the keys in that scenario, meaning he could access the gun at any time and therefore, murder any of us at any time!

 

_**She was clearly in a bit of a panic. Maybe it’s just an extension of how she feels about Abed wrestling away her group control earlier. Still, she probably wasn’t as panicked as we all were in that instant!** _

 

Abed: [Putting his hand on the gun] Hakari, I’m not going to murder anyone with this revolver. You’re thinking about this whole situation in a mindset that is too paranoid, and it’s really worrying me.

 

Hakari: Abed, I can’t trust your word! Tarou also promised no murders, and he was directly responsible for one’s occurrence!

 

Abed: [Wrestling with the gun] Grr! Give me the revolver, Hakari! You’re being quite unreasonable right now!

 

Takamasa: [Being shoved away] A-Ah!

 

Hakari: I can’t let you have complete control! Who knows what will happen!?

 

[Screen goes dark.]

 

_And then a single shot pierced the hope of everyone watching._

 

*BANG!*

 

[Scene changes to a picture of Abed’s leg being pierced by a bullet from the gun, fired by complete accident by Hakari during the struggle. The gun clatters to the ground, dropped by instinct.]

 

Abed: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODS!!!!

 

_Wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAT!?_

 

Hakari: I-I!! OH MY GOSH!

 

Itami: A-Abby!

 

Takamasa: AAAAA!

 

Ittetsu: HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

 

Kaguya: WHAT THE HELL!!!!?

 

Minami: DON’T POINT THAT WICKED DEVICE AT ME!

 

Tarou: T-This is the second awful leg injury I’ve witnessed!

 

_**There was a complete wave of panic. People shouting and freaking out over Abed’s injury!** _

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

Abed: [Wounded, Eyes Widened] A-Ah!!!

 

Tetsurou: [Passing out] Aaaahh….

 

Masaka: [Crying] W-why is this happening!?

 

Itami: [Forceful] Make way! Healer coming through!

 

Hakari: [Holding her head, wide open eyes, frightened] I-I didn’t mean t-to! I-I just didn’t want anyone to get murdered!

 

Hozumi: [Furiously] GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] Get out of here, wench!

 

Hakari: [Frightened] I-I-I!!! [Holds her gavel tightly to her chest and runs away]

 

Kaguya: [Frown] What the fuck… WHAT THE FUCK!?

 

Shin: I can’t react to this at all… It was so sudden…

 

_Also, the ringing in the ears isn’t helping._

 

Abed: [Wounded, slumping onto the floor] Ahh… I’m okay. It just grazed me, right?

 

Itami: [Panicked] Looks like. It’s pretty serious regardless, you know that? It was a bullet.

 

Abed: [Wounded] A-ah.. How can you be s-so unconcerned with me?

 

Itami: [Grumpy] I’m a PROFESSIONAL. I actually do the job that people expect me to do, Abed.

 

Abed: [Wounded] I-I don’t need the sass…. Aaaaah…

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I think Itami can handle this, but we need to give them some space, so that we don’t get in her way.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Scientifically, it would be appreciated, yes. [Turning to Tetsurou] Also, Tetsurou. Can you look up some painkillers in that book in the research laboratory, and then get me some through the replicator? Chances are that Abed’s going to need it.

 

Tetsurou: [Waking back up, Nods] Y-yeah!

 

Shin: A-Alright, everyone clear out.

 

[Screen fades to black.]

 

_**Slowly, everyone moved out of the storage room and back into the history museum. All of us were so on edge that we couldn’t bring ourselves to leave, with the exception of Tetsurou, who got the painkillers, and brought them to Itami. After a large period of time passed and a major amount of silence from the group, Itami and Abed emerged from the storage room.** _

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

[Scene reopens in the history museum; time has passed.]

 

Takamasa: [Head in hands] You two! Is Abed okay?

 

Itami: [Turning to Abed] I’ll let the patient answer for himself.

 

Abed: [Injured, but still smiling] Yes I am, thank goodness. [Turning to Itami] Thank you very much, Itami. I am in forever in your debt.

 

Itami: [Pose] Don’t mention it! I might have my qualms with Farao, but I’m not going to let anybody die on my watch.

 

Abed: [Bows] Thank you. That’s very kind of you.

 

Kaguya: [Relieved] It looks like Abed’s going to be okay. That’s a relief.

 

Shin: Yeah, it really is.

 

_What happened with Hakari was clearly an accident, so it’s good that nothing major seems to have happened to Abed._

 

Hozumi: [Smirk] So, we’re injured leg buddies now, eh?

 

Abed: [Smirk] It seems so. [Pained] A-Ack!

 

Tetsurou: [Concerned] Aiee! A-Are y-you o-okay!?

 

Abed: [Pained] Y-yes, I-I’m fine. I just have to learn to not move my leg like that.

 

Itami: [Seriously] Now I used my Healing Touch to apply the painkillers directly to the wound through your skin, and tried to patch it up as best as I could. Still, there’s a possibility of shrapnel or other discomfort, so it’s not going to be perfect. [Thinking] Perhaps we could get you a crutch.

 

Abed: [Nods] I’d like that.

 

Takamasa: [Nods] I’ll get one from the Replicator. [Leaves]

 

Masaka: [Smile] In any case, it’s nice to see you’re okay, Abed.

 

Tarou: [Weak Smile] Indeed, Friend Abed. [Uncertain] If it’s okay for me to call you my friend.

 

Abed: [Smirk] Nice to be okay. But again, I have to thank Itami. [Hand out] And yes, it’s fine for you to consider me your friend, Tarou.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking away] Yeah yeah, look it’s real nice that the sheik survived the bullet to the leg, but what about the judgey girl? Are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room that she shot him?

 

Abed: [Shakes head] She didn’t shoot me. Both of us shot me. Just like how I’m not holding the events of the previous trials against Tarou, I’m not going to hold that escapade against her.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I don’t know. She was being pretty unreasonable, dude.

 

Abed: [Smirk] If I want to maintain good relations with her, then this little border skirmish means nothing. [Hand out] I want all of you to be just as courteous as I am with you to her. I do not need to alienate anybody with rude behavior. [Looking at Ittetsu] That mean you, Ittetsu.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out paper fan] Okay, why’d you single me out!? I ain’t the only asshole here! There’s also Mei and Minami.

 

_So he acknowledges that he’s an asshole._

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] I’m a witch; it’s in the job description! If I wasn’t one, you can be sure I’d be a maiden pure and fair! Kehehe!

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] I wasn’t listening very intently, but I assume that you addressed me with a term of endearment. [Looking back down at map] Hmm…

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing Paper Fan at Abed] Aaah!

 

Abed: [Catching the fan mid-swing] Hmm. You’d still do that to an injured person?

 

Ittetsu: [Steamed] H-hey!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling intently] Woah! By my calculations, the reaction speed he would have needed for a task like that would be INTENSE! Like, super super super super super ultra fast!

 

_And he can still do that despite the injury!? This guy is built tough!_

 

Abed: [Tossing fan back to Ittetsu] In any case, I will still be dealing with the situation regarding the gun. This whole ordeal has convinced me that something does indeed need to be done regarding it. [Eyebrow raised] However, that will be a matter I will concern myself with later.

 

[OST: None]

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[The monitor springs to life. Monokuma appears on it.]

 

Monokuma: This is a message from your captain, ensigns. It is now 10 PM; nighttime. It’s none of my business what you do after dark, but you might want to lock your doors and go to bed! You never know who might be planning to kill you! Remember, in space, nobody can hear you scream!

 

[The monitor flips off.]

 

Abed: [Arms folded] And there’s something else for you all to be concerned with. [Hand out] I am certain that because the bullet only grazed my leg, I will be fine for the night. In the meantime, let’s all go back to our rooms and go to bed. Diplomacy with Hakari and the matter of the revolver can wait until tomorrow.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Yeaaah, it’s been a busy day. Why don’t we go to sleep?

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] I can agree with that decision. This excitement has been too much.

 

Abed: [Nods] See you all at breakfast tomorrow, then.

 

[Screen fades out.]

 

**_And with that everyone scuttled back to their rooms and went to sleep. I plopped into my bed, but not without a few closing thoughts:_ **

_Today was an exhausting day. The meeting during the middle of the day was nice, and I hope we see more of that, but the revolver reveal left me with a bad taste in my mouth. I hope Hakari isn’t taking it too hard either, although it looks like Abed isn’t going to hold a grudge. That’s good, at least._

**_And then I fell into blissful sleep._ **

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

* * *

 

 

** Monokuma Theater **

 

Monokuma: Do you know what a “Paper Town” is?

 

Monokuma: It’s a pretty fascinating concept, actually.

 

Monokuma: Basically, map-makers put fake cities in their maps so that they can protect their map’s copyright.

 

Monokuma: Like, if someone copied their map design, you could verify it because they put these fake towns on it.

 

Monokuma: But isn’t that a little rude?

 

Monokuma: I mean, think of all the fake imaginary people who live in that paper town. All of the men, women, and children.

 

Monokuma: You’re taking advantage of their non-existence just to protect your intellectual property and earn an extra couple bucks!

 

Monokuma: I can’t believe someone would take advantage of the disabled like that! If you were born without existence, please call the non-existance help hotline to complain about this travesty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put any votes for the next free time in the comments section! Since Abed's intending to do another midday meeting tomorrow, we'll only have time for two free-times! Put that down with any thoughts and comments you might have. See you next time!
> 
> EDIT: Accidentally put the chapter notes in the chapter summary, but I fixed it. Whoops!


	16. Report Cards + Detailed Character Descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comments was asking if I could add one of these a few chapters ago. Initially I was nervous about the idea because I feel like everyone already has an image of these characters in their mind; their own personal interpretation of their appearance. In fact, the characters as described below aren't even how I always picture them. But I decided I would go and create appearances and information on each of them anyway. I want to stress that this does mean that the way that you view these characters is incorrect; everyone's personal views on the appearance of these characters is still as valid as it was.

**Shin Tsudzuki**

**Height:** 172 cm (5'8") / **Weight:** 61 kg (135 lbs) / **Chest:** 86 cm (34")

**Birthday:** April 13th

**Likes:** His Raincoat, Manga Collection

**Hates:** The Sound of Crying, Peer-Pressure

**Talent:** Ultimate Loser

**Physical Description:** Shin wears a black school uniform that’s buttoned all the way up with a white undershirt underneath. Over this he also wears a thin red raincoat, that has two pockets on each side. The raincoat also has a hood, which he keeps up, and he also keeps the coat unzipped in the front as well. He wears black slacks that go down near his shoes, covering his socks. He wears brown leather shoes. His hair is brown, short, and spiky, with an ahoge (hair spike), although it is often covered by the hood. His eyes are hazel and his jaw is slightly square.

 

**Hakari Amano**

**Height:** 165 cm (5’5’’) / **Weight:** 53 kg (116 lbs) / **Chest:** 84 cm (33")

**Birthday:** July 17th

**Likes:** _Gyakuten Saiban_ , Active Court Cases

**Hates:** Christmas, Normal Court Cases

**Talent:** Ultimate Judge

**Physical Description:** Hakari has dark blue eyes and wears an outfit not unlike that of the Christian angel, complete with tiny wings on the back. Under the costume, you can see a red dress; the costume is partially opaque and very thin. The costume has a pocket built into the left side for storing Hakari’s gavel, made of chestnut brown wood and a golden grip. It has a little angel engraved into each end of the mallet. She wears red heels and has neck-length blonde hair. Additionally, part of her bangs always go down to cover one of her eyes.

 

**Tanaka Tarou**

**Height:** 178 cm (5’10’’) / **Weight:** 68 kg (150 lbs) / **Chest:** 94 cm (37")

**Birthday:** August 7th

**Likes:** Performing, Reassuring

**Hates:** Despair, Science-Fiction

**Talent:** Ultimate Friend

**Physical Description:** Tarou has uniformly cut short black hair, low-rimmed round glasses, and a light-blue hoodie with no pockets. Under that hoodie (which is usually zipped up) he wears an orange sleeveless shirt with the hope’s peak logo on it, a black leather belt, and blue jeans (which do have pockets). He wears black sneakers with white highlights. His eyes are also black. When he gets excited, his hair is known to flare up into bursts of white.

 

**Kaguya Yuugami**

**Height:** 170 cm (5’7’’) / **Weight:** 55 kg (121 lbs) / **Chest:** 84 cm (33")

**Birthday:** February 22

**Likes:** Owls, The Night

**Hates:** Samurai Films, Family Business

**Talent:** Ultimate Night Owl

**Physical Description:** Kaguya has straight black shoulder-length hair, black eyes, and wears a black sleeved turtleneck with knee-length black skirt. The skirt is held in place by a dark brown belt with a silver belt buckle with a picture of the moon on it. She wears an empty black glasses frame and black socks with dark brown boots. Her right hand has a fingerless glove, which has an owl symbol engraved on it.

 

**Uchuu Hoshi**

**Height:** 171 cm (5’7.5”) / **Weight:** 63 kg (139 lbs) / **Chest:** 89 cm (35”)

**Birthday:** September 13th

**Likes:** Space, Working Hard

**Hates:** Weaklings, Undeserved Praise

**Talent:** Ultimate Astronaut

**Physical Description:** Uchuu wears a red spacesuit, which adds a bit to his weight and height. The suit is quite bulky, with a zipper going down the middle, an automated apparatus for attaching and storing his helmet, and black rubber gloves and boots. Underneath it he wears a white t-shirt and blue shorts. He has long neck-length orange hair and red-yellow eyes. His helmet has a black visor that completely obscures his face, and is white aside from that.

 

**Hozumi Ichinotani**

**Height:** 173 cm (5’8’’) / **Weight:** 57 kg (125 lbs) / **Chest:** 84 cm (33”)

**Birthday:** March 1st

**Likes:** Prisons, Police Procedurals

**Hates:** Being Lied To, Insurance Salesmen

**Talent:** Ultimate Interrogator

**Physical Description:** Hozumi has olive-green shoulder-length hair, which is partially braided. She keeps most of it hidden under her grey police hat, though. She has red eyes and sharper eyebrows than the rest of the cast. She wears a grey female police officer’s uniform, except for a yellow and black striped tie hung around her neck and a pair of silver handcuffs that she wear around only one of her hands. She wears shiny black leather shoes.

 

**Ittetsu Matsuo**

**Height:** 152 cm (5’0””) / **Weight:** 46 kg (102 lbs) / **Chest:** 79 cm (31”)

**Birthday:** June 19th

**Likes:** Slapstick Comedy, Movies

**Hates:** Marriage, Peanuts

**Talent:** Ultimate Tsukkomi/Straight Man

**Physical Description:** Ittetsu wears a tight sky blue suit with white collared undershirt with red bow tie He wears square black glasses and has dark brown hair in a bowl-cut. In his front suit pocket, he keeps a paper fan with a Japanese flag design tucked into it. He wears dress pants the same color as suit and black dress shoes with white socks. His eyes are brown and his face is stressed.

 

**Mei Ooba**

**Height:** 170 cm (5’7”) / **Weight:** 41 kg (90 lbs) / **Chest:** 71 cm (28”)

**Birthday:** October 31st

**Likes:** Black Cats, Age

**Hates:** People sneakier than her, Traditions

**Talent:** Ultimate Witch

**Physical Description:** Mei has twisted black-grey hair that’s about shoulder length. She wears a dark purple witch’s outfit, including a dress, cloak, hat (with bronze buckle) and dark oak wooden clogs. She also has longer, uncut fingernails. She also appears like an elderly woman, with wrinkles, bags, spots, and a darker complexion than most of the Japanese cast. Her eyes are hazel and her teeth are crooked. She carries around a long broomstick with her.

 

**Chishio Odoroki**

**Height:** 177 cm (5’9.5”) / **Weight:** 66 kg (146 lbs) / **Chest:** 91 cm (36”)

**Birthday:** April 1st

**Likes:** Anime and Cartoons

**Hates:** Being Excluded, Bullying

**Talent:** Ultimate Voice Actor

**Physical Description:** Chishio wears an unbuttoned green sport jacket over a blue t-shirt, and has dark, shiny sunglasses with red frames. He has orange hair, cut down by his ears, but it comes up in various spikes, although he has no bangs covering his forehead. His eyes are blue and one of his teeth is pointed, visible when he smiles. On the back of his jacket is a Animation studio logo. He wears a black leather belt with silver studs on it. He wears black jeans with rips around the knee caps, but it’s unknown whether or not this is a fashion statement. He wears red and white striped socks and white sneakers.

 

**Masaka Oosawagi**

**Height:** 157 cm (5’2”) / **Weight:** 74 kg (163 lbs) / **Chest:** 104 cm (41”)

**Birthday:** October 10th

**Likes:** Giving, Bowling Shoes

**Hates:**  Shouting, Having to Hate Things

**Talent:** Ultimate Bowler

**Physical Description:** Masaka wears a pink collared shirt with short sleeves and blue jeans with white and red bowling shoes. She doesn’t put a lot of thought into her appearance, so she’s a little unkempt, but not disgusting. Her blonde hair is cut very short and is parted to her left in the front. She has light blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She’s also larger than the rest of her classmates, as evidenced by her weight, but not obese.

 

**Tetsurou Houdzuki**

**Height:** 163 cm (5’4”) / **Weight:** 56 kg (123 lbs) / **Chest:** 86 cm (34”)

**Birthday:** March 15th

**Likes:** Fog, Perfect Scores

**Hates:** Sunny Days, Mistakes

**Talent:** Ultimate Meteorologist

**Physical Description:** He wears an orange vest with sleeves slightly too long for him, but he doesn’t really mind. He has a green bowtie and green shorts on with high-socks. He also has a be-freckled face. His hair is gold colored and neck-length, vaguely curved. Under his sleeves a bunch of wrist-worn computers with elaborate computer displays, readings, and sensors; it even extends to under his chest. He also wears brown shoes.

 

**Minami Kita**

**Height:** 175 cm (5’9”) / **Weight:** 58 kg (129 lbs) / **Chest:** 84 cm (33”)

**Birthday:** October 16th

**Likes:** Maps, The Natural World

**Hates:** _Moby Dick_ by Herman Melville, Technology

**Talent:** Ultimate Cartographer

**Physical Description:** Minami wears a safari get-up; she has a pink undershirt, beige vest, beige sun hat with a pink ribbon, a beige skirt, and black leggings. She wears big boots and carried around a large backpack. Despite this though, she wears a lot of makeup as well. She has painted nails AND false eyelashes. She has curly neck length pink hair and freckles. Her eye color is hazel.

 

**Abed Tutenra**

**Height:** 185 cm (6’1”) / **Weight:** 85 kg (187 lbs) / **Chest:** 97 cm (38)

**Birthday:** September 21st

**Likes:** Trying New Things, His Family

**Hates:** Curry, Gold

**Talent:** Ultimate Ambassador

**Physical Description:** Despite not working out, Abed is actually fairly muscular, being the largest guy out of the cast. He has a darker skin tone on account of being middle eastern, and has thin, flat, black hair with stubble. He wears a navy blue suit and white undershirt with a checked tie and pin of a dove on his lapel. He wears dress slacks the same color as a his suit, held in place by a white leather belt. He has purple eyes and wears black socks with white dress shoes.

 

**Itami Miyanagi**

**Height:** 180 cm (5’11”) / **Weight:** 59 kg (130 lbs) / **Chest:** 84 cm (33”)

**Birthday:** March 30th

**Likes:** Science, Action Movies

**Hates:** Aristocrats, EMP

**Talent:** Ultimate Healer

**Physical Description:** Itami has short grey hair tied up in a bun and brown eyes, although it appears that her natural hair color is black and she dies it grey. She wears a white labcoat over a grey kimono with a flower pattern. Her skin is flawlessly smooth and spotless. She wears white leather shoes with black socks as well.

 

**Takamasa Keibi**

**Height:** 191 cm (6’3”) / **Weight:** 60 kg (132 lbs) / **Chest:** 81 cm (32”)

**Birthday:** January 19th

**Likes:** Ancient Manuscripts, Antique Weapons

**Hates:** Video Games, Credit Cards

**Talent:** Ultimate Auctioneer

**Physical Description:** He wears a red-and-white pinstriped vest with a white collared shirt underneath. He rolls the sleeves up of his suit. He also has ruffled white hair and blue eyes and carries around a plain wooden gavel. He has a patch of hair on his chin, as well. Physically, he is the tallest, but he isn’t very muscled, making him very lanky. He wears black slacks with a black leather belt and brown dress shoes.

 

**Kimiko Takabi**

**Height:** 166 cm (5’5.5”) / **Weight:** 50 kg (110 lbs) / **Chest:** 81 cm (32”)

**Birthday:** March 14th

**Likes:** Fractions, Black and White

**Hates:** Writing Class, Uncute Stuff

**Talent:** Ultimate Mathematician

**Physical Description:** She wears a black high-school girl’s uniform adorned with a bunch of stickers of mathematical symbols. She has neck-length brown hair parted to her left with white streaks in it and hazel eyes. She carries a green-yellow notepad that she frequently makes marks in with a green pencil. When she’s not using it, she tucks the notepad into her sock and the pencil behind her ear. She has knee-high black socks with a green number pattern and green-yellow slip on heeled shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the report cards for the cast of characters. I hope you enjoyed them, and remember that this does not replace any of your head-canon appearances for these characters. Also, free-time votes for the previous chapter are still on, and wow does everyone like Takamasa suddenly. Until next time, stay awesome.


	17. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Daily Life Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This time free-times are for Abed and Takamasa. Takamasa also ended up with a very large majority of free-time votes last time. Again, credit to my proofreader, BBlader1!

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

  
[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Shin’s room opens up before you.]

 

_Another day, another lackluster quip about waking up in this hellhole. Yesterday was a nightmare, hopefully today’s dreamlike._

**_I got up and showered, and got dressed. Then, I headed out on my way to the breakfast._ **

 

[Move to Hallway]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub]

 

[Camera fades to black.]

 

**_I went and grabbed myself some breakfast, and headed into the cafeteria after that._ **

 

[Cafeteria opens up. Pretty much everyone is here except for Abed and Hakari.]

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Yo, Shin! I saved you a seat.

 

Shin: Oh, thanks, Kaguya! That was really nice of you.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Don’t mention it, though!

 

**_I ate for a while. I tried to ignore the obvious elephant in the room, or rather, the lack of elephants in the room… Every bite I took made the nervousness grow greater. I tried to ignore what the lack of those two seemed to mean. I think everyone else was ignoring them in much the same way that I was, until…_ **

 

Hakari: [Entering the room, nervous expression]

 

Itami: [Surprised] Oh, there she is!

 

_Oh thank god. For a while there, I thought she might have met a really unfortunate fate._

 

Hakari: [Hesitantly] U-um…. [Clearing throat] Ahem. [Pointing with Gavel] Abed, I’d like to sincerely apologize for the accident I caused yesterday. I hope you can forgive me.

 

[Beat]

 

Hakari: [Embarrassed] Oh. I see he’s not here.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yeah, are you blind or something!?

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Ittetsu, Abed said to be nice to her…

 

Ittetsu: [Pissed] Like I’m gonna take orders from that sheik! [Pulling out fan] In any case, you shot the sheik, Judgey! You’re a dangerous psycho, and I’m not gonna permit someone like you to sit with us…

 

_So you’re mad at her for hurting Abed, but you say that you don’t care about what Abed says at all?_

 

Takamasa: [Nervous] Hey, Ittetsu. Calm down, yeah?

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Yeah! You’re gonna scare Tetsu!

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously] A-actually, I’m kind used to Ittetsu being a massive jerk by now.

 

Ittetsu: [Angry] Anyway, Hakari… Get out!!

 

Hakari: [Frown] ...

 

Kaguya: [Angry] Alright, I think that’s enough. We’re not supposed to be excluding anybody!

 

Takamasa: [Forceful] Y-yeah! Didn’t you hear what Abed said!?

 

Ittetsu: [Smug] I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t just come back from murdering the guy…

 

Hakari: [Shocked] I did no such thing!

 

Takamasa: [Shaking head] I-I know for a fact that she didn’t! I know where Abed is right now, actually. There’s no reason to be afraid.

 

Ittetsu: [Angry] We can’t know that until he shows up, doofus!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] N-no, I know what’s he’s doing…

 

Ittetsu: [Rolls Eyes] Yeah, sure.

 

_Oh boy. Looks like a crazy morning already._

 

Abed: [Walking in, using crutch] Nobody did anything. I’m fine.

 

Shin: Oh, Abed!

 

_And a crutch. That must be the one that Takamasa fetched for him last night._

 

Ittetsu: [Begrudging] Hmmph. I guess I was wrong then.

 

Abed: [Stern] Also, Ittetsu, I told you we weren’t excluding anybody. The comments about my race weren’t unheard, either.

 

Ittetsu: [Nervous] Um… All comedy is based on misery?

 

Abed: [Sigh] It’s pointless to argue with you. [Smirk] In any case, I accept your apology, Hakari. There’s no need to be nervous. I’ve solved both the problem of my leg, [Motions to crutch] and the problem of the gun.

 

Itami: [Thinking] You.. solved it?

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Excuse me, sir, but how exactly did you solve the problem of the gun? I believe I heard Monokuma correctly when he said that you couldn’t just disintegrate the gun?

 

Abed: [Nods] No, you’re correct.

 

Kimiko: [Pointing up with pencil] Then how did you fix the problem? That just doesn’t add up!

 

Abed: [Smirk] You just need to think literally. Yes, it’s true that I couldn’t disintegrate the gun, but I found a loophole in Monokuma’s rules. [Turning to Takamasa] Or rather, Takamasa thought of a loophole in Monokuma’s rules.

 

Shin: Huh? Takamasa did?

 

Takamasa: [Scratching back of head, nervous grin, Embarassed] W-Well, you see… L-last night, me and Abed were talking…

 

_You two were talking even after Abed was injured and needed tons of rest? Huh. What a strong friendship._

 

Ittetsu: [Snicker] You two were hanging out even when it was that late? How scandalous.

 

Masaka: [Frown] Come on, Ittetsu. Don’t tease.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling gavel] Anyway, I noticed something about Monokuma’s rule…

 

[The rule in question appears on the screen.]

 

Takamasa: It only says that we cannot disintegrate the gun. It doesn’t say anything about the bullets.

 

[View returns to normal.]

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Indeed, so that’s what I’ve been doing all morning. I went to the second floor, and I emptied all the bullets out of the gun, then I disintegrated them. This way, even though the keys and the gun are both intact, they’re both useless. We’d know if someone tried to use the gun, because of the replicator data for bullets.

 

Minami: [Looking down] I suppose that makes some degree of sense, “good ambassador,” but only if Monokuma agrees that bullets don’t kill people, guns kill people.

 

Abed: [Crossed arms, raised eyebrow] It’s worth a shot, don’t you at least think?

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Wait, you just put the gun back where it was, then!? You didn’t even try to hide it!?

 

Abed: [Stern] There’s no need for it, now that it’s functionally useless without bullets. Plus, I still have both keys, and I’m not taking them off of my person.

 

Ittetsu: [Begrudging] Whatever. It’s a dumb idea.

 

Masaka: [Smile] Well, I think it’s a great idea. As expected from our leader!

 

Hakari: [Cringe] …

 

Abed: [Frown] Masaka… There is no leader. We’re trying to not isolate anyone.

 

Masaka: [Embarrassed, Dejected] A-a… S-sorry Ackbar…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Abed.

 

_Sometimes Masaka’s forgetfulness in regards to names has trap-like implications on the rest of us._

Abed: [Turning to Hakari] Also, I want you know that I bare you no ill will.

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Really? But I was being unreasonable! And on top of that, I shot you!

 

_Interesting order to put those things in._

 

Abed: [Hand out] Hakari, I’m not going to hold that against you. And to be entirely honest, I have good justification. [Arms folded, smirk] But I understand both your reasoning, and the fact that it was accidental. It would be much better if that whole ugly ordeal was forgotten.

 

Hakari: [Nervous chuckle] You… really would forgive me?

 

Abed: [Nods] I am a man of my word.

 

Hakari: [Disbelief] You aren’t secretly hiding any doubt, are you?

 

Abed: [Shakes head] No, I am not. I’ve ingot nothing to hide. [Clears throat] Sorry. I’ve got nothing to hide.

 

Hakari: [Frown] I… [Sigh] I’m sorry that I acted in a panic. Seeing you hold no grudge against me really shows how foolish I really was.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

Hakari: [Frown] I’m very sorry.

 

_Wow, she looks like she’s being incredibly sincere with this whole thing._

 

Abed: [Surprised] I-it’s fine.

 

_Abed also looks like he’s surprised by her sincerity._

 

Hakari: [Swishing her hair to “Cute” side, making heart with hands] I was initially skeptical and jealous, but you’ve shown judgement skills beyond even that of the Ultimate Judge. [Serious] Have you ever considered a career in the judiciary?

 

Abed: [Shakes head] No, I have very particular reasons for becoming an ambassador. I’ve never thought about doing anything else.

 

Takamasa: [Curiously] Really? Huh, that’s a story I’d like to hear sometime.

 

_Me too, honestly. He gave a very vague answer the last time I asked him about that kind of thing._

 

Abed: [Smirk] Maybe you’ll hear it at today’s bottle meeting.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Oh, so you’re still going to be doing those? Nice!

 

Hakari: [Confused] Interesting nickname for them, I have to say…

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] “Maybe?” I really want to hear it, though.

 

Abed: [Smile] Oh, alright. I’ll be sure to tell the story during today’s bottle meeting. I promise.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous smile] Hey, thank you, dude.

 

Abed: [Smile] Don’t mention it, friend.

 

Ittetsu: [Rolls eyes] “Friends.”

 

_Huh, it looks like Abed really has easily forgiven Hakari after all. He doesn’t seem to bear any ill will from yesterday, and Hakari seems like she’s ready to make compromises. It looks like things might turn out alright after all. That would be nice. I can’t get my hopes up, though._

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Oh, and before I forget, [turns to Itami] I have a question for you, Itami.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] What’s up?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] The healing job you did on my leg was mostly fantastic, but I have to ask about one thing that seems a bit strange to me.

 

Itami: [Serious] Uh oh, what seems strange?

 

Abed: [Shakes head] No discomfort, it’s just…. Here, take a look:

 

[Abed pulls up his pant leg to reveal a patch of skin lighter than Abed’s skin tone.]

 

Abed: This is the spot where you worked your healing touch. It’s lighter in tone than the rest of my skin. Is there a particular reason for that?

 

[View returns to normal.]

 

Itami: [Nods] Yes, actually. [Embarrassed] In actuality, my healing touch does not repair damaged tissue. It certainly helps it, but it actually creates synthetic tissue, and that sometimes doesn’t match up as well as it could have. [Serious] Is it a problem for the mighty Tutenra ambassador?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] Um, no it isn’t. [Hand out] That does sound fascinating, though. I had no idea that it worked like that.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Sounds questionable.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] It isn’t questionable! It’s perfectly sound science! For instance, if somebody lost all their skin, the synthetic stuff would be a fine substitute until it grew back!

 

Ittetsu: [Rolls eyes] Hmmph.

 

Abed: [Smile] In any case, that’s all I had to say. We should return to breakfast, now. [Hand outstretched] And do not forget that I’d like to do another meeting with the bottle today. It will be at 6 PM. I am scheduling it a little bit later today, because we no longer need to make time for the Monokuma announcement. I look forward to seeing you all then.

 

**_After that, we all finished our breakfast and split up. After the disaster of yesterday’s closing moments, it felt like things were finally getting back on track._ **

 

[Screen fades to black, reopens in Shin’s room.]

 

_I have some free-time on my hands. Who should I spend it with?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to Transporter.]

 

[Move to Zone 2.]

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[Move to History Museum.]

 

[The history museum opens up. Itami and Takamasa are here.]

 

[Talk to Takamasa.]

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] O-oh hey Shin. What’s up?

 

_Should I hang out with Takamasa?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Hey Takamasa, would you like to hang out together?

 

Takamasa: [Wide-eyed] Me?

 

Shin: Yes, you.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling gavel] Eeehhhh…. I don’t know why’d you would want to hang out with somebody like me, but okay.

 

**_I spent some time with Takamasa.... To be honest, it wasn’t exactly thrilling. We mostly stood in the same spot quietly, occasionally awkwardly sharing a couple words with each other before the awkward silence resumed. I don’t think either of exactly knew how to get the conversation started. Eventually I broke the silence with a question…_ **

 

Shin: So, um, how did you get started being an auctioneer?

 

Takamasa: [Surprised] Oh! [Nervous scratching] Sorry, I must not the best “hanger outer.” You don’t need to start conversation topics. I’ll try to be a better host.

 

_Host? Neither of us own this spacecraft._

 

Takamasa: [Smile] How are you?

 

Shin: Um, I’m fine.

_Or as fine as I really can be, while I’m trapped in a spaceship like this._

 

Shin: But to tell you the truth, I would really like an answer to my earlier question, if it’s not that hard for you.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling gavel] U-um… It’s really not that interesting, but I guess I can answer the question. [Nervous scratching] It’s going to be very boring, though.

 

Shin: H-hey, don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’ll be a really good story.

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] So, um, every member of my family has been an auctioneer. Since ancient times. And I, uh, was the latest member of my family, so it was up to me to become an auctioneer. And because it was the 1000th year of my family name, I had to auction our most precious item. That was a bone from an actual tyrannosaurus rex. I was all set to auction it off, but what I didn’t realize was that members of the Yakuza had come to the auction. And when I sold the auction item to somebody else, they got really mad. So that night at dinner, my tea was poisoned. Thankfully, I was able to survive the poison, but it turned my hair white. So my first night as an auctioneer was a failure, and I was cast out by my family until I learned to be a real salesman. So I sought out a mountain guru and part-time car salesman named-

 

Shin: Um… You said this story would be boring?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] ….

 

Shin: What’s wrong?

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Takamasa: [Auctioneer Voice] I’MSORRYIWASLYINGPLEASEFORGIVEME!!

 

Shin: U-uh?

 

Takamasa: [Panting] I… lied. I...I thought that you’d for sure think the real story was super boring, so I made one up. B-but you caught me… I’m really sorry, Shin.

 

Shin: Hey, don’t be sorry. If you were uncomfortable telling me that story, you didn’t have to.

 

Takamasa: [Spinning gavel] I probably s-should have just backed out when you gave me the option to. I’m sorry.

 

Shin: Hey, I’m not mad about it, don’t worry.

 

_Although, yes, you probably should have._

 

Takamasa: [Weak smile] Sorry that I’m not very confident about this kind of thing. I think if you’re willing to keep hanging out with me, I’ll be able to work on that and become a little more confident about myself.

 

Shin: Trust me, I can one-hundred percent understand doubting one’s self every now and then.

 

_Even more that I’ve discovered what my talent is._

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] So if you ever want to keep hanging out… I’ll definitely have those issues ironed out.

 

Shin: Alright, Takamasa. I hope you take care of yourself.

 

Takamasa: [Nods] I will.

 

**_After that I left Takamasa for a while, since he seemed to want to be left alone at that moment. I think he can get his issues sorted out, though. And I’ll definitely help him if he asks, and I’m sure more time with Abed is going to help him fix that, as well._ **

****

**_I think Takamasa and I got closer today._ **

 

**_After that I went back to my room._ **

 

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

_I can definitely hang out with at least one more person before Abed’s meeting. Who should it be?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Move to Abed’s door.]

 

Ding Dong!~

 

Abed: [Exiting] Um, hello? I was just preparing for the meeting soon.

 

_Should I spend some time with Abed?_

 

[ **Yes** /No]

 

Shin: Abed, would you like to hang out today?

 

Abed: [Smirk] I can make time before my meeting, sure. Let’s go hang out.

 

**_I hung out with Abed for a while. He’s a really nice guy besides the intimidating stature and sometime too serious demeanor. I get the sense that he really cares about the people around him, you know? We talked for a while about his experiences and what we should do next in our current situation. It’s nice to have a guy who talks to his constituents, you know?_ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_Wow, I thought that like he was really a politician in my country… Anyway, after a while of discussion he said some really interesting things._ **

 

Abed: [Smirk] Shin, you’re quite the talented person.

 

_Heh. That’s kind of ironic._

 

Abed: [Arms folded, smirk] We need to get out of this place as soon as possible, but I’m glad that we at least have this time to relax.

 

Shin: Do you not have time to relax normally, Abed?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Not often. I’m constantly meeting diplomats from foreign countries, moving around, or doing paperwork. It’s a very busy job.

 

Shin: Well, I’m sure you have tons of responsibilities.

 

Abed: [Nods] Indeed I do. It’s probably got the most responsibilities of the “figurehead” jobs.

 

Shin: Um, excuse me? “Figurehead?”

 

Abed: [Hand out] I suppose it’s not really a figurehead position, but Ambassador is usually a position you assign to someone that you owe a debt. It keeps you away from the real policy-making, and makes you SEEM important. You still have to report to your bosses for instructions; for the most part you only sound like you’re making decisions.

 

_Right, he mentioned something like this earlier._

 

Shin: Oh. Did you get that position because somebody owed you a favor?

 

Abed: [Shaking head] Hardly. My family is ruling class. [Arms folded] The Tutenras have often been policymakers in Farao, and some of them were even kings back in the day.

 

_Last time he and I talked, he mentioned this sort of thing..._

 

Shin: So, you could have gotten any job you wanted, then?

 

Abed: [Nods] That is correct.

 

Shin: But you chose ambassador anyway, knowing it was a position that not a lot of people would take seriously.

 

_Yeah, I remember. We talked about this last time._

 

Abed: [Nods] That is a correct statement. I had a lot of reasons for doing this, but I still get to represent my people’s wishes nonetheless. And I get to venture to a variety of exotic places.

 

Shin: I see. I suppose that is very desirable.

 

Abed: [Smirk] Enough about me, though.

 

Shin: Are you sure? I feel like that was mostly a retread of what you said last time.

 

[OST: All All Apologies]

 

Abed: [Frown] Well… Do you need to be prying into my personal life?

 

Shin: H-huh?

 

Abed: [Frown] I have been living under a lens for most of my life since I’ve been ruling class. People have known every one of my movements, and my entire family’s legacy has been public knowledge.

 

Shin: You don’t have to tell me anything if you’re not comfortable with it…

 

Abed: [Shakes head] It’s not that. [Hand out] I’m more than comfortable talking with about it, and will likely explain in further detail later today. I have to ask you why you care so much. We’ve been talking for a while like two normal people. My ruling class background and your background never had an impact on our discussion. But a couple topic changes, and it’s all about me. I would prefer that it not be all about me, if that’s okay.

 

Shin: “N-not be about you?” I guess I can understand that.

 

Abed: [Smirk] I’m doing all I can for both my family and my people, and I would be honored to talk about it, but I don’t want it to define me, you understand? [Hand out] I would rather be defined by my interactions with people than the knowledge of what drives me as a person, you see?

 

Shin: You know what? I can one-hundred percent understand that.

 

Abed: [Smirk] Good. Now, know any good jokes?

 

**_I talked a little more with Abed. He’s really interesting. I had written him off as very serious and stoic earlier, but it appears that’s not all there is too him… That being said, I still am curious about his motivations, but he said he would probably be talking about that at the meeting later…_ **

 

**_I think Abed and I got a little closer today._ **

 

[Screen fades out]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**_I finished up with Abed and then I went back to my room. It would be soon time for the meeting, and I wanted to relax before then._ **

 

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

_It’s about time for Abed’s meeting. I guess I better head over there…_

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to Transporter.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Transporter.]

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[The Zone 2 Hub opens up. Mostly everyone is here.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Abed: [Smile] Welcome, Shin.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Yo, what’s up, Shin?

 

Shin: Hey, Kaguya! Nothing much, how are you?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] I’m good, I’m good.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Hello, Friend Shin! Glad you could make it!

 

_Looks like Tarou’s getting back to his old self…_

Hakari: [Nervously gripping gavel] …

 

_Hakari, however, looks like she’s still affected by yesterday, even after this morning happened._

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] S-so, are you going to go first, Abed?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Everyone seems to be curious about that, so I guess it’s only responsible for me to answer. I want everyone to be able to trust me, after all.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels] So you’re gonna tell us about why you became an ambassador, then? Probably some petty personal stuff…

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] I-Itami… I think Abed’s doing a good job of leading us…

 

Itami: [Smile] I think he’s doing a good job too, Tetsu! [Grumpy] Probably too good a job, for somebody who says they’re not trying to be a leader.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I do not know your issue with me, but certainly you can put it aside.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] I’ve got no issue!

 

_Well, that’s clearly a lie._

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] My issue with all you sirs and madams is your reliance on material goods. It’ll be the end of you.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahaha! Classic Minami with the hypocrisy!

 

Minami: [Glare] Hypocrisy? Do you dare to speak against my elegant sensibilities?

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] I don’t know how you can talk like that, when you’ve got all that stuff on your face!

 

Minami: [Pulling map up] It’s important to look good, no matter what, I’ll have you know.

 

Abed: [Sigh] In any case, if anyone is interested, I’d like to tell my story about my past. I assume everyone has been clamoring for something like this.

 

_I wouldn’t say clamoring, but I will admit that I was fairly interested._

[OST: All All Apologies]

 

Abed: [Arms folded] I’m a son of the Tutenra family, a ruling class family in Farao. Most of you probably know this already.

 

Tarou: [Depressed] Sorry.

 

Abed: [Hand out] But what you probably didn’t know, was that I am not the only child of the Tutenra family.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] So you have a sibling? Siblings?

 

Abed: [Nod] Sibling. I had one older sister.

 

[The scene changes to a picture of a black silhouette of a girl on a background of desert.]

 

Abed: Her name was Amira, and she was my sister.

 

Itami: What!?

 

Ittetsu: What the heck kind of name is that!?

 

Masaka: Please don’t judge other cultures so harshly.

 

Abed: To be exact, she was my older sister. She was about ten years older than me. I loved her dearly. She meant everything to me; she was kind and intelligent. She was more than fit for a ruling class position, even with the standards of our country.

 

Takamasa: I noticed you spoke about her in the past tense… Did she…

 

Abed: Die? Most likely, to be honest. When I was around five or so years old, she suddenly ran away from home. I was heartbroken. There’s very little chance she’s still around.

 

_She ran away from home? Why, I wonder?_

 

Itami: But you never confirmed it, did you?

 

Abed: No, I never did. Part of the reason I decided to become an ambassador was to look for my dear sister Amira. She had to be out there somewhere, right? At least, that was my reason back then… It’s pretty foolish looking back on it now.

 

Takamasa: I don’t think it’s foolish at all! I think it makes perfect sense that you would go out looking for someone precious to you.

 

[The scene suddenly changes back to normal.]

 

[OST: Buzzkill]

 

Itami: [Disgusted] Yeah, it’s basically as I figured. You’re not a very good person at all, are you?

 

Abed: [Shocked] What?

 

Itami: [Sigh] I’m going to be leaving. Come on, Tetsu.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] U-um… W-why do I have to leave?

 

Itami: [Thinking] I suppose you don’t have to leave. [Grumpy] But I’m not staying, listening to this slimebag take advantage of his people.

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] That is a heavy accusation, Itami.

 

Shin: Not to mention an insane one! I mean, how are you even coming to that conclusion!?

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, annoyed] Isn’t it obvious? A politician is supposed to represent the needs of his people. But Prince Tutenra over here is only interested in his position for personal reasons. [Back turned] He wants to reunite with his long-lost sister. It’s touching, sure, but it’s gnarly how he’s eschewing the people’s will in order to achieve that goal.

 

Abed: [Furrowed brow] You’re making a lot of assumptions, and frankly they are not ones I like…

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Indeed! Have you been to Farao? Where is your grounds for this accusation?

 

Itami: [Disgusted] I have been to Farao. I’ve been with special-aid groups many times. The people of Farao are poor and not well off at all. [Pulling lapels, annoyed] This is because the ruling class of Farao only care about what their position can get for them, and completely ignore the needs and will of the people! [Back turned] With that, I’m out of here.

 

Abed: [Hand out] You cannot leave! We are not done yet!

 

Itami: [Back turned] Do it without me, then! It’s obvious that you’re just doing this to get power, anyway. “No leadership.” Ha! That’s hilarious! I’m blowing this popsicle stand.

 

[Itami leaves.]

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] U-uh…

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Wow. She really blew up there.

 

Shin: Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her get so worked up before.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Yeah, me either. What was that all about, I wonder?

 

_That’s a good question._

 

Masaka: [Poking fingers together] So, um, should we call it for the day, then? It would be a pretty short meeting if we did.

 

Abed: [Shaking Head] I don’t believe we should. Itami has already spoken for us, in any case. [Turning to Tetsurou] Tetsurou, are you okay without her?

 

Tetsurou: [Shocked] I-I mean, yeah! Of course. I-I-I’m my own p-person even without her, you know?

 

Abed: [Arms folded] I see, I see. I suppose it’s time to get back on track, then.

 

[OST: Miss Monomi’s Practice Lesson]

 

[Scene changes to a shot of all of the students sans Itami sitting in a circle. Abed is spinning a bottle in the center.]

 

Abed: It’s time for the spin!

 

_Well, that was certainly an abrupt change in mood._

 

[The bottle spins around and around, getting slower and slower. Finally, it rests on…]

 

[The view returns to normal.]

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Me? Hey, sweet!

 

Abed: [Smirk] Well, Kaguya? How about you tell us something about yourself?

 

_I’ll admit, I am pretty curious about her. I don’t feel like I know a lot about her other than the her talent and she wears a lot of black._

 

Kaguya: [Modest] Hey, hey! It’s cool. I’m just your average high-school girl, you know? There’s nothing really that interesting about me.

 

Abed: [Frown] A-are you sure? You know, Takamasa said something similar to that yesterday-

 

Kaguya: [Coy] Yes, I was there.

 

Abed: [Continuing] - and after our session together, his self-confidence really improved.

 

Ittetsu: [Snickering] “Session.” Heh, I bet.

 

Kaguya: [Embarrassed] No, no! It’s nothing like that! It’s just that I don’t really think I’m that interesting.

 

Hakari: [Suspicious of Kaguya] No, no. I think you’re plenty interesting. You’ve alluded to many strange things before. Are you sure you’re not hiding anything?

 

Kaguya: [Glare] ...

 

Shin: H-hey! Stop it. There’s no need for this to escalate this quickly!

 

Abed: [Frown] Yes, Hakari. We’re going to treat everybody politely.

 

Hakari: [Glare] [Beat] [Parts hair to cute side] Fine. I admit defeat. You win this round, Kaguya.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Yeah, sure.

 

_What was that all about!?_

Abed: [Arms Crossed] I’d still like you to tell us something about yourself, though, if it’s not too much trouble. May I ask you a question?

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Shoot!

 

Abed: [Hand Out] I’ve noticed you wear a glove with a curious owl design on it. May I ask where you got that glove?

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Huh?

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed] It is a simple question. I’d like to know where you got that glove. I think I’ve seen the design before.

 

Hakari: [Thinking] You know what? I believe I have as well.

 

Takamasa: [Thinking] You guys think so? Really? Because I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a glove like that before, although the symbol is somewhat familiar.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Indeed sir, I believe everyone knows what an owl is. [Goes back to Map]

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Shut it, painted face! We’re talkin’ ‘bout serious things over here.

 

Kaguya: [Nervous] I-I really didn’t get this glove a-anywhere. It’s a symbol of my family, I guess?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] That’s the Yuugami family crest?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Yeah, what of it!?

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Nothing, I just found it interesting. It doesn’t really hold any attachment to me, in any case. Though I can’t shake the nagging feel that I’ve seen it before.

 

_I guess Kaguya keeps a memento of her family around with her. That’s kind of cute, to be completely honest._

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Yeah, whatever. Can we just move on to the next person already?

 

Abed: [Nods] Certainly.

 

[Scene cuts to them all in a circle. Abed spins the bottle, and it gets slower and slower until the scene returns to normal, the bottle having selected: ]

 

Minami: [Looking up from map, Dryly] Oh, how wondrous.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] It looks like it’s Minami’s turn.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] This’ll work just peachy. Minami LOVES this group.

 

Minami: [Dryly] You say that sarcastically, but I wouldn’t say that’s a completely false assessment.

 

Hozumi: [Glare] Well, that’s a lie.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Ladies! Please. Do not fight!

 

Minami: [Looking back at map] We will not. It’s obvious that I would win any argument with her, in any case.

 

Hozumi: [Jangling handcuffs, angrily] Who’s jabbing on ‘bout arguments? I’ll put a hole in ya’, ya’ dumb broad!

 

Minami: [Eyes Narrowed] Excuse you, but I’ve hiked and lived in the wilderness. The cush life that you all lived does not prepare you for the hardships I’ve encountered. I would utterly destroy you and still look fabulous doing it.

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Pfft. You ain’t that pretty.

 

Minami: [Face distorted in anger] EXCUSE YOU?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Oh my gooood, will you just get on with it, Minami?

 

Hakari: [Bringing gavel down] Indeed! We do not need to waste time.

 

Minami: [Eyes Narrowed] … Fine.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Hmph.

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat] Well, I suppose I can still say something… I don’t believe I have told you about my beloved mentor-

 

[OST: None]

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Hello there! I have a very important announcement to make to all ensigns. So, if blood still flows through your putrid veins, come to the Conference Room immediately! Puhuhu~! See you soon!

 

[View returns to normal.]

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat] Or, apparently, I will not be.

 

Abed: [Arms folded] Looks like we’re going to have to go see whatever Monokuma wants us for. I’m sorry, Minami, but you’ll have to tell your story about your mentor another time.

 

Minami: [Pulls up map] …

 

Shin: It looks like she doesn’t really care…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I suppose so. Let’s get going.

 

[Screen fades out. When it fades back in, everyone has moved to the Conference Room. Even Itami is present.]

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Itami: [Smile, Pose] Hey, Tetsu! Did you have a nice time at the meeting? Sorry I left, I got a bit heated.

 

Tetsurou: [Neutral] Um, yeah, I did! Sorry that things took such a turn for you.

 

Itami: [Smile] It’s okay. It was a gut reaction; I’m over it now. [Glaring at Abed] Mostly.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow raised] What is this hostility?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] So, what do you think that Monokuma wants?

 

Shin: I’m not sure, to be honest.

 

Tarou: [Sad] To be honest, I am one-hundred percent sure.

 

_Well, that is in unbelievably stark contrast to me._

 

Tarou: [Sad] This has got to be one of the motives… He’s going to deliver another motive, I think. Another motive to get us to kill each other.

 

[Ost: Mononononokuma!]

 

[Suddenly, the scene changes to a shot of everyone gathered there, suddenly Monokuma appears in the center of the table.]

 

Monokuma: No, you’re actually incorrect, Friend Tarou! Puhuhuhu~!

 

Tarou: I-I’m no friend of yours!

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Turned, Paw Up] We’re pretty good pals, I’d like to think. I mean, you really helped me out back there!

 

Tarou: [Depressed] What happened to Chishio and Uchuu… was regrettable. They were true friends... [Fighting Pose] I am not aligned with you in any way, shape, or form!

 

Monokuma: [Back Turned] Oh, you really just can’t take a hint, can you? [Sweating] I’ve been dropping foreshadowing all over the place, and you guys still don’t know anything? [Relieved] I suppose this will just make the rereading much more interesting, huh?

 

_I have no idea what he is saying._

Kaguya: [Shrug] Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but what do you mean when you say that Tarou is wrong?

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] H-hey! You can’t just blurt it out like that! [Sad] Give a bear some time to speak first…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I also would like to know what you meant by that remark. It seemed to me that Tarou’s idea made a good deal of sense.

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Oh, well... I’ll definitely answer, if the dignified leader asks me to!

 

Abed: [Frown] …

 

_He’s saying it just to screw with him._

 

Monokuma: [Happy] In any case, I’ll tell you what’s so wrong: I’m not here to present a motive to kill!

 

Tarou: [Surprised] R-really?

 

Hakari: [Swishes hair to serious side, glare] Do not listen to him. He’s about to play an “exact words” gambit on you.

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] H-hey! How did you know!?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Well, mathematically, there was about 50/50 odds!

 

Monokuma: [Back Turned] I’ve never been so disgraced! Except for those other times wherein I was so disgraced. [Neutral] But in any case, I’m going to give out my next motive.

 

Shin: Hey, I thought there wasn’t going to be a motive!

 

Kimiko: [Pointing up with pen] Exact words! [Hands on hips] Doesn’t anyone listen? Super uncute.

 

_Admittedly I kinda did space out there._

 

Monokuma: [Turned, Paw Up] So, it’s motive time! I’ve noticed something recently…

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] What’s that?

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] No! Don’t provoke him!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You guys have all banded together to fight against me and get me to spill information… [Relieved] What if I told you there was a way to just get that information right away?

 

Ittetsu: [Looking away] …I’m listening.

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] Do not listen to him!

 

Takamasa: [Holding head] Let me guess: Murder, right?

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] What!? Nononono! Of course nothing bad like that! [Turned, Paw up] Wink wink.

 

Shin: I cannot stand to be here.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Murder has nothing to do with this motive. [Relieved] Instead, I’m going to play the friendly role as information broker this time! If you pay me with some valuable stuff, I’ll tell you some secrets!

 

[Beat]

 

_There was a silence in the Conference Room for a while. We were all basically just waiting for Ittetsu to speak up about the obvious flaw here, but it came from an unexpected source._

Tetsurou: [Confident] There’s a replicator just over there! You can have anything you want; why do you need money?

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] No, no, no! You’ve got it wrong. [Belly Laugh] I want you to pay me!

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] O-oh… I guess I didn’t ask my question well enough.

 

Itami: [Pose] You did freaking awesome, Tetsu!

 

Hozumi: [Arms crossed, fiddling with handcuffs] But what good does the green do ya? You got anything you’d ever want with that Replicator.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You have my intentions confused here. I never said anything about money.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Exact words again! Triple combo!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Sooooo… I don’t get it?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] You pay with things that are valuable. [Happy] Valuable to you, valuable to others… Doesn’t really matter.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I… don’t see your goal here, Monokuma.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] …Abed...

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Can’t I just be an unparalleled force for righteousness once?

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] No.

 

[Beat]

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Well, you’re being rather blunt. [Neutral] In any case, listen to that heavenly voice in your ears for once, kids!

 

[OST: None]

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[The monitor springs to life. Monokuma appears on it.]

 

Monokuma: This is a message from your captain, ensigns. It is now 10 PM; nighttime. It’s none of my business what you do after dark, but you might want to lock your doors and go to bed! You never know who might be planning to kill you! Remember, in space, nobody can hear you scream!

 

[The monitor flips off.]

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Wow, what a handsome guy that is! If I were you guys, I would listen to him! [Laughing] Dahahaha!! [Vanishes]

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Kaguya: [Frown] So, I guess we should all shove off to sleep?

 

Abed: [Hand Out] I believe that we should. I’m sorry that our meeting got cut short today, due to Monokuma’s antics. [Turns to Minami] Minami, tomorrow you may finish your story.

 

Minami: [Looking down at map] What the ever.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Ye gods, you and your odd manner of speech. [Neutral] I’ll see you all tomorrow. I hope you all have a good sleep.

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] Do not think of Monokuma’s silly diversions! Think good thoughts, my friends! Good night!

 

[Screen fades out.]

 

**_After leaving that meeting, I went back to my room. I was tired, even though today had been nowhere near as exciting as yesterday was. I suppose that’s just how life is sometimes, huh?_ **

****

**_Still, Monokuma’s motive was very odd. I didn’t think anything would come of it at the time, due to it’s odd nature._ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_It’s always the odd ones, isn’t it?_ **

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

* * *

 

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: “X” marks the spot on many old treasure maps.

 

Monokuma: But, what really is “X” anyway? Why did it get chosen for the monumental responsibility of spot marking?

 

Monokuma: Well, “X” is the symbol for a variable, right?

 

Monokuma: I think it’s supposed to represent how you don’t know what the “X” on a treasure map is.

 

Monokuma: At least, you don’t know until you dig it up.

 

Monokuma: It could be anything!

 

Monokuma: That’s why I never dig for buried treasure.

 

Monokuma: Because this way, it could be anything! Even a nuke that blows up humanity!

 

Monokuma: And I’d rather let that poison the groundwater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another chapter. We have ourselves a new motive, although this time it doesn't seem like it's made for murder. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter as well, and you might feel the need to express your feelings in the comments. I'd always like to read them! And remember, two free-times next time as well! Make sure you get your votes in. They're always appreciated.


	18. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Daily Life Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a slightly shorter chapter this time. Sorry, guys. I tried to stretch it out as best as I could. Free-times are Itami and Hakari. Once again, thanks to my proofreader, BBlader1.

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

  
[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Shin’s room opens up before you.]

 

_Another day. I’ve got a chill going up my back… Hopefully that’s not foreshadowing anything._

 

_**I got up, showered, dressed, and headed out to breakfast.** _

__

[Scene closes out, and then reopens in the cafeteria. Everyone is there already.]

 

**_I sat down next to Kaguya._ **

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Hey, Shin!

 

Shin: Hey, Kaguya! What’s up?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Nothing much. Everyone here is too quiet to be real conversationalists.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] For your information, I was waiting for everyone to arrive before starting the morning conversation.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I was… doing the same.

 

Tarou: [Thumbs Up] Excellent and polite work, friends!

 

Hakari: [Glare] …

 

Tarou: [Nervous] Ah!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Okay, that explains why you guys didn’t say anything, but there’s a bunch of you who were just sitting here in silence, despite that.

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] Isn’t the answer obvious!? It was convenience! [Pointing with broom] That way, I didn’t have to talk with any of you!

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Sometimes I don’t know why I even deal with all of you, instead of just sleeping all day. Could somebody just tell me?

 

Shin: Um, well… You can go back to bed, if you really don’t have any reason to stick around.

 

Kaguya: [Smile, Small Blush] … Actually, I think I have one.

 

_She changed her mind already?_

 

Abed: [Arms folded] In any case, I would like to get a little morning announcement started…

 

Takamasa: [Nervously] A-actually, can I ask a question, Abed?

 

Abed: [Nods] You may, Takamasa.

 

Ittetsu: [Snickering] This should be good.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] M-Monokuma’s motive last night… What was that all about, do you think?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Yeah, I was wondering about that too, actually. It seems more than a little bit unclear to me, you know?

 

Abed: [Furrowed brow] Well, I would surmise that Monokuma wants us to give up something important to us. In exchange for this item will be information, presumably on how to escape.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching intensifies] O-oh… R-really? Important… valuable things?

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed] But nobody has anything like that, so it’s of no concern to any of us.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] But, uh, Abed, you have-

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] And even if we had something like that to offer to Monokuma, we wouldn’t. Because he’s just trying to lure us into one of his despair-inducing traps.

 

Takamasa: [Dejected] A-alright. [Holding head in hands] I get it.

 

Abed: [Surprised] Sorry, did I sound harsh? I didn’t mean to sound harsh.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] No, it’s fine. Don't worry.

 

_What’s going on with those two? Are they okay?_

 

Abed: [Clearing Throat] Ahem. [Smile] In any case, did anyone have any other questions?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Not especially.

 

Itami: [Pose] Hey, don’t speak for me!

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Oh! I’m sorry. I only assumed based on how intently everyone was listening. I only meant to speak on your behalf, not shut down anything you had to say, I promise.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Wow, she really misses being a leader, huh?

 

Shin: Yep. It’s almost transparent.

 

_And a little desperate, to be honest._

 

Kaguya: [Frown] And a little desperate, to be honest.

 

Shin: Hey, I was just thinking that.

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling] You were!? Niice!

 

_That was nice._

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] In any case, what did you want to ask?

 

Itami: [Thinking] A-actually… I forgot. Sorry.

 

Hakari: [Frown] … Wonderful.

 

Tetsurou: [Smile] I-I’ll try to help you remember later, okay Itami?

 

Itami: [Smile] Sure, Tetsu!

 

Hakari: [Twirling Gavel] Well then. I suppose there’s no more questions.

 

Ittetsu: [Exaggerated Reaction] SERVES YOU RIIIIGHT!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Shush. [Hand Out] In any case, how about two o’clock for the meeting today?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] I’ll fit into my schedule!

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Will I get to tell my story?

 

Abed: [Nods] Of course.

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat brim] I’m there.

 

Tarou: [Smile] Friends, you can bet I’ll be there!

 

Tetsurou: [Checking instruments] Um, Itami? I know you stormed out yesterday… but will you come to this one? I-I-It would make me pretty happy.

 

_Oh yeah, Itami had that super weird freak-out yesterday. How could I forget?_

Itami: [Thinking] …

 

Abed: [Neutral] It would be nice to have you.

 

Tetsurou: [Hopeful] P-please?

 

Itami: [Thinking] Huh. [Pose, Smile] Alright! I’ll be there for a radical time! I think I was being too harsh on you, Abed! I’ll give it another go!

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] She turned ‘round quick.

 

Itami: [Pose] Well, science teaches us to always keep moving forward, right? Ha ha ha! Bitchi- [Embarrassed] Kickin’!

 

_Almost didn’t catch herself there._

 

Abed: [Smile] Alright, then. I’ll see you all at the meeting, then! I believe we’re making good progress as a group. I have nothing but good feelings going forward. [Hand out] I’ll see you all then!

 

**_While I got more than a few strange vibes from that, nobody else seemed to, so we all finished our breakfast over unimportant small talk and then we all dispersed until the meeting._ **

 

[Screen goes black, and then reopens in Shin’s room.]

 

**_I went back to my room after that._ **

****

_I’ve still got time. Who should I hang out with?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START!!]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Move to the Transporter.]

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub]

 

[Move to Security Room. Hakari and Tetsurou are here.]

 

[Talk to Hakari.]

 

Hakari: [Twirling Gavel] Hello, Shin. Do you need anything from me? I’m just here… gathering my bearings.

 

_Should I hang out with Hakari?_

[Yes/No]

 

Shin: Hakari, do you mind if we hang out?

 

Hakari: [Switching hair to “cute,” smile] I do not mind at all. [Thinking] Although, I do not believe you’ll be that interested, to be honest.

 

Shin: Huh? Why is that?

 

Hakari: [Thinking] Well, I wasn’t planning on talking with anyone during this time. I actually had something else in mind.

 

Shin: Huh? What else did you have in mind?

 

Hakari: [Switching hair to “Serious,” Glare] I do not really need to tell you. It’s quite embarrassing, so I’d rather keep it a secret…

 

Shin: Alright! I won’t ask then.

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Um… Are you certain that you won’t ask?

 

Shin: It appears to be something very important to you, so…

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] T-the Divine Judgement stands proud! Y-you could at least ask a little bit!

 

Shin: But I really don’t want to violate your personal privacy or anything, Hakari.

 

Hakari: [Nervous] You could at least ask a little bit about it… The Divine Judgement appreciates a show of interest, at the very least.

 

Shin: But… Okay, fine. What’s this thing that you want to keep secret, Hakari?

 

Hakari: [“Cute Mode”, Smile] Oh, good! Let me take it out right now!

 

_She’s clearly not embarrassed. It seems more like she just really wanted me to see whatever this thing was more than anything._

 

Hakari: [Neutral] I’ll show you my thing.

 

[Icon of a handheld video game is shown.]

 

_Oh hey, that’s a handheld Funmachine. I have one of those back at home…. However far away that is._

 

Shin: You’re playing… video games?

 

Hakari: [Uncertain Smile] Does it seem a little juvenile for a judge of my stature to play video games? I feel like it may.

 

Shin: Not really. I mean, lots of people play video games. They’re a good form of escape from our lives. What are you playing, if I can ask?

 

Hakari: … Turnabout Trial.

 

Shin: Wait, you’re playing a game about courtrooms and trials? Isn’t that a little bit weird? I mean you live it.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I know that isn’t much of an escape, is it? But It is an interesting way of interpreting courtroom scenarios and is partially incorrect, so perhaps it is a good form of escape from my job after all.

 

Shin: I mean, whatever works for you.

 

Hakari: [Nods] Correct. In any case, would you still like to hang out with me? I would not mind, but I was planning on focusing on the game.

 

Shin: We can play together. If you don’t mind, that is.

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] I decree that that will be fine. Let’s do that.

 

_**I spent a while playing Turnabout Trial with Hakari. At first it was a bit weird, but eventually we got into the groove of it and were helping each other out. We had a good time, and even played a few other games. It was a nice time. Looks like she doesn’t keep her serious “Divine Judgement” persona going on at all times.** _

__

_**I think Hakari and I got closer today.** _

__

_**After that it ended up being close to the time for Abed’s meeting to start, so I gathered in the center of the second hub with the others.** _

 

 

[Screen fades out, then fades back in at Abed’s meeting in the center of the Zone 2 Hub. Everyone is there, even Itami.]

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed, Smile] Thank you to everyone who has shown up today. I believe we’re ready to get this meeting underway, am I correct?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] I am. You too, Shin?

 

Shin: Yep. I even came right here, instead of coming to my room.

 

_To show my commitment to the meeting._

 

Abed: [Smile] Well, it appears everyone has shown up.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] What is the first order of business, Friend Abed?

 

Abed: Well, I believe that yesterday our meeting was interrupted, so our first story should be Minami’s.

 

Minami: [Looking up from Map] Oh, is it finally time?

 

Abed: [Hand out] I believe so. Unless anybody has any objections?

 

_Silence._

 

Abed: [Nods] Alright. Minami, you may begin your story.

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] Alright, I will finally begin. As I recall, I was going to tell the story of my wondrous mentor. She was the one who put me down this path, and-

 

[OST: -CROSS SWORD-]

 

Takamasa: [Mini-Close Up] **H-Hold on a second!**

 

[Scene changes to a split screen of Minami and Takamasa. Minami, understandably, is looking a bit weirded out by the whole thing.]

 

Minami: [Surprised] Wha- Sir! This is not a trial!

 

Takamasa: [Head in hands] I’m sorry! But I n-needed to get everyone’s attention!

 

[OST: All All Apologies]

 

[The scene returns to normal.]

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] What is it, Takamasa?

 

Minami: [Annoyed] Yes, what is so important, it has priority over my beloved mentor?!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching intensifies] Um… Uh… Geez, I wish I wouldn’t have made a scene just now.

 

Minami: [Annoyed] Well, you’ve just interrupted my amazing story, so you better have an incredibly good reason for it.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] I-I don’t want to say… Abed’s going to get mad at me.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I’m not going to get mad.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking away] Hey, if you’re going to make a scene, at least go through with it.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] I think you should say what’s on your mind.

 

Minami: [Sigh, Pulling Map Back Up] What the ever.

 

Takamasa: [Holding head in hands] I’ll guess I’ll say it then… Oh boy.

 

Ittetsu: [Angry] Just say it already!

 

[OST: A Dead End to the Ocean’s Aroma]

 

Takamasa: [Upset] A-Abed’s been hiding something from you all!

 

Abed: [Wide-Open Eyes, Pure Shock] W-Whaaaa?!

 

Ittetsu: [Exaggerated Reaction] ARE YOU SERIOOOUS!?

 

Takamasa: [Nervously Nodding] …

 

[Beat.]

 

Hakari: [Concerned, Contemplative] … Wait, are you really?

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] Y-yeah...

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable Expression] …

 

_He looks a lot less okay with this than he did a second ago…_

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Friend Takamasa… What are you saying, exactly?

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] Uh… Remember when Abed brought me to his room a few nights ago?

 

Ittetsu: [Snickering] Oh, who could forget?

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Hey, hush.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Why are you bringing that up? What is he keeping from us?

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable Expression] I’d… rather you not say this.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Say it!

 

Takamasa: [Gasping] Uh-UH!....

 

Abed: [Sigh] Just say it already. It’s too late.

 

_What on Earth could this be?_

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] … Abed… keeps a bar of solid gold with him at all times. I-I think it’s in his room.

 

Ittetsu: [Genuine Reaction] WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!

 

Hakari: [Shocked, Dropping Gavel] Are you serious? Gold!?

 

Hozumi: [Glare] That is some serious coinage.

 

Abed: [Pained] Ugh…

 

_This isn’t really happening, right? I’m dreaming this, right?_

 

Hakari: [Shocked] Why does Abed have a block of GOLD with him!?

 

Takamasa: [Head in Hands] It’s kind of like a security b-blanket for him, I think! He, uh, told me about it a few days ago… He confided in me to h-help m-me get more self-confidence… Because I-I’m an auctioneer, I-I’m at least good at holding onto things for other p-people… Although I don’t actually have it yet... He told me to keep it a secret, b-but…

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable Expression] But what, Takamasa? Why did you feel it necessary to share it?

 

_I can’t tell if he’s angry or if he’s sad… I can’t read his face at all._

 

Takamasa: [Hopeful] W-Well, you heard Monokuma yesterday, right? T-that’s just the kind of thing that we could offer up to him for his information…

 

Kimiko: [Pointing Pen up] Hey, that’s correct! Good thinking!

 

Abed: [Sweating] I… suppose you’re right.

 

Tarou: [Smiles, Peace Sign] Good! We can give that to Monokuma and he’ll give us that information!

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] Kehe! Yeah, we might be able to get out of here.

 

_Is it really that easy?_

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Even though our goal as a group is to get information out of Monokuma, I doubt it’s going to be that simple.

 

Shin: Huh? Why is that?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Just look at Abed’s face. You can totally tell he doesn’t want to go through with this.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable Expression] …

 

Takamasa: [Head in hands] I-is this true, Abed? Did I mess up?

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] … [Deep Sigh] Takamasa… I appreciate your friendship, and your ideas and input… But I really did not want to share that with the group.

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] I’m… sorry. I should have respected your wishes, before I said anything.

 

Abed: [Deep Sigh] It’s alright… I just… cannot part with it. Personal reasons.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Why do you even have a gold ingot?

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] It… has been passed down in my family for generations. Since the times of the Pharaohs, to be honest. Apparently, so the saying goes, that if we are ever not looking over the ingot, the curse of the ancient Pharaohs will come back and curse us with awful luck…. [Arms Folded, Sweating] Or so goes the superstition. I do not personally believe in it, but it is what they say will happen.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out Paper Fan] That’s crap. You totally believe that jumbo.

 

Hakari: [Authoritative] Even if he does, this is not the time or the place for this discussion.

 

Abed: [Stern] So, I’ll say it right now: I will not be giving up my ingot.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Why the heck not!?

 

Shin: Um, Itami? Were you listening? He just said why!

 

Itami: [Grumpy] Oh, I heard it. And it was a pretty shaky basis. If he really cared about any of us, he would part with some weird antiquated symbol of wealth. [Serious] You do realize that this could save us, right!?

 

Hakari: [Sigh] Here comes the same hissy fit from yesterday…

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Actually… She’s right. Abed has no right to be hoarding something like that to himself.

 

Shin: K-Kaguya?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Yeah, it’s his possession, but he already said that we should all work together to get information out of Monokuma. That sometimes means you have make sacrifices, sorry to say.

 

Shin: Are you serious?

 

Kaguya: [Nods] I am, sorry to say.

 

_But it’s Abed’s possession. He shouldn’t be forced to give it up, even if it might benefit the group in some way._

Itami: [Pose] Who else is on my side? The SCIENTIFIC SIDE!

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] It’s a great idea.

 

Masaka: [Nervous tapping fingers together] It does make some sense.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Machines] … [Confident] I-I’ll go wherever Itami goes!

 

Abed: [Concerned] We’re not doing this again… We’re not splitting up the group again! This is just what Monokuma wants.

 

Hakari: [Nods] I agree.

 

Shin: Yeah, me too.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Indeed. There is an easy way to solve this.

 

Abed: [Smile] Finally, some reason. And what is this solution?

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Minami: [Looking at Compass] Destroying the gold, of course.

 

Abed: [Shocked] Destroying it…!?

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] This is my fault. This is happening because of me.

 

Minami: [Determined] If you simply destroy the source of the conflict, it will end all this fighting over it. We can throw it into the disintegrator.

 

Tarou: [Thumbs Up] That sounds like an absolutely great idea. Then all this horrid fighting among friends can stop!

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I don’t wanna agree with that joker Tarou, but that seems like an ace plan.

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] No, let it continue! Kehehe.

 

Minami: [Confident Smile] Destroy the gold ingot. That will solve this predicament.

 

Abed: [Sweating] I’d really rather not. I’ve made my opinion known.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Then give it to Monokuma!

 

Masaka: [Dejected] I think this is going out of control.

 

Abed: [Sweating] I… will not.

 

Itami: [Grumpy] You’re just proving yourself to be the self-centered bureaucrat that I know all Faraoans are. Typical!

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable Expression] …. I have to go.

 

**_Suddenly, Abed ran out of the room back towards the Transporter. He was clearly distressed. Takamasa ran after him. After that, everyone looked around at each other with worried expressions._ **

 

Itami: [Surprised] …

 

Ittetsu: [Shocked] …

 

Minami: [Aback] …

 

Kaguya: [Worried Frown] That… certainly was something.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] So, does that mean the meeting’s over?

 

Itami: [Frown] I guess?

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] U-uh… Should we do something?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Takamasa’s got it handled. I believe they need their space for now.

 

Kaguya: [Shrug] I guess… Maybe it would be better if we just dropped the issue for now.

 

Itami: [Serious] But what about the ingot?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] As much as I agree with your point, it’s not the time. Not at all.

 

Shin: Y-yeah. I agree.

 

Itami: [Frown] … Alright. [Turning to Tetsurou] Let’s go, Tetsu!

 

Tetsurou: [Smile] Okay, Itami. Let’s go somewhere else.

 

[Itami and Tetsurou leave.]

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Hmmph. I’m getting out of here too.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Yeah, let’s blow this wicked joint! Kyahahaha!

 

**_Slowly but surely, everyone left. It seemed that the meeting was over before it really even had a chance to begin._ **

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Looks like everyone’s leaving.

 

Shin: I guess we should too.

 

Minami: [Pulling Brim Down] I didn’t get to tell my story… again. Hmph. [Standoffish] What the ever.

 

[Fades out.]

 

[OST: None]

 

_**I went back to my room to hang out and forget about that huge mess. Thankfully, I was able to get it out of my head. I stayed there for a few hours, when eventually I decided.** _

 

[Fade into Shin’s room.]

 

_I think it should be safe to come out now. Maybe I can hang out with somebody?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START!]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Move Itami’s door.]

 

[Examine Itami’s door.]

 

Knock Knock!~

 

[Itami emerges.]

 

Itami: [Pose] Hey, what’s up, Shin? Did you want anything from me? Or my science?

 

_Should I hang out with Itami?_

 

[Y/N]

 

Shin: Would you like to hang out, Itami?

 

Itami: [Posing] Scientifically speaking, I would love to!

 

Shin: Where should we go?

 

Itami: [Thinking] … I have a idea.

 

Shin: Okay, lead the way!

 

_Itami took me by the hand and she lead me to…_

 

[The Observation Room in Zone 2 opens up.]

 

Shin: This is the Observation Room? Why are we here?

 

Itami: [Serious] I just feel like looking, you know?

 

Shin: Oh, I get it.

 

_I don’t get it, but whatever makes her happy._

 

Itami: [Relaxed ] … You know, space travel isn’t my area of science, but it’s really breathtaking. Both the view and the work that must have gone into this place to allow for this view.

 

Shin: Yeah, it’s really something.

 

_If it isn’t really a screen or something._

 

[Beat.]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Itami: [Sigh] It’s really big, isn’t it? Even when we’re so far away.

 

Shin: The Earth? Yeah, it really seems like it.

 

Itami: [Thinking] It really makes one’s own problems seem insignificant when you consider the whole world. Even more when you consider all the people there with their own problems.

 

Shin: That doesn’t mean anything you’ve ever experienced is any less significant.

 

Itami: I know that. I actually think about this sort of thing all the time. Still, I have to wonder, even though I always had this many people in mind when I made my choice, maybe my actual area of importance should be smaller.

 

Shin: What are you saying, exactly? You’ve helped people all over the world with your medical knowledge, right?

 

Itami: [Sad] Yeah, I have.. But… I have to wonder if I should have kept to my small world, instead of concerning myself with the world’s problems.

 

Shin: What do you mean by that?

 

Itami: [Looking Away] Things weren’t nice outside of where I lived, and I wanted to fix it because those in power wouldn’t do anything.

 

Shin: There’s nothing wrong with that.

 

Itami: [Pulling Lapels] Well, yeah! Of course! But there might have been a chance for me to change things where I was, without doing what I did… I guess I just wanted out of there so badly, you know?

 

_Is she…? What is she saying to me right now?_

 

Shin: Itami, what are you implying?

 

Itami: [Sad] Nothing. I’m not meaning anything. Just maybe… I shouldn’t have been so eager to leave. There’s no way I could go back now. I’m not saying I would have stayed, but I made my decision in such haste… Maybe I should have given it more of a chance.

 

_I think I get what she’s saying. I can’t believe it… Still, she clearly needs some comforting._

 

Shin: We can’t regret past choices. We just have to keep moving forward.

 

Itami: [Silence] … [Beat] … [Smile] Yeah, I guess you’re right. In any case, I still have plenty of doubt, since I have all these reminders of what I left behind. Still, science teaches us the only way to progress is forward.

 

Shin: That’s more like the Itami I know.

 

Itami: [Shocked] Oh hey, that reminds me of a cool science thing! Let me tell you all about it!

 

Shin: Hey, I’d love to hear it.

 

**_Itami shared with me a few cool science things while we were up there. She’s a really nice person. I get the feeling she has a lot of regret, too, despite how certain she tries to sound about everything. I hope she’s okay._ **

 

_**I think Itami and I got closer today.** _

__

_**After that, I went back to my room.** _

 

[Scene fades out and reopens in Shin’s room.]

 

_I guess there’s nothing left to do except wait until I get sleepy enough to pass out_ …

 

E-Handbook: Ding-ding-ding~! A MEETING HAS BEEN CALLED.

 

[Beat.]

 

_Wait, a meeting being called in the Conference Room? Wow, it’s been a while since that was used…  Wait, Group A and Group B don’t exist anymore, so who’s supposed to come?_

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Appears] I made it so it calls everybody when you call a meeting, so move your ass! Puhuhuhu~! [Vanishes]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_Well, I guess that answers my inner-monologue. I guess I should head out, then._

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Scene fades out, and then reopens in the Conference Room. Itami and Tetsurou are here. There’s a note of some kind on the Conference Room table.]

 

Shin: Huh, looks like I’m relatively early for a change.

 

[Talk to Itami and Tetsurou.]

 

Shin: Hey guys. Did either of you call this meeting?

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous, Falling Backwards] A-aah!

 

Itami: [Catching Tetsurou] H-hey! Be careful, Tetsu!

 

Tetsurou: [Smile] T-thanks, Itami.

 

_How did I startle him so badly? All I did was ask a simple question._

 

Itami: [Smile] Nothing wrong, Tetsu! [Pulling lapels] And nope. We just got here first, it seems.

 

Shin: Oh, I see.

 

_Looks like these two don’t have anything to do with the meeting being called. I wonder what else I can look at in this room._

 

[Examine Note on Table]

 

[Icon of what appears to be be a note written on papyrus.]

 

_What is this? Some kind of note? It’s written on some really old looking paper. What’s that at the top… “Dear Abed,”? This note’s addressed to Abed. Well, I can’t really read this note, if it’s meant for him._

[Abed enters the room.]

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] What’s that on the table? Looks like a note... Are you reading my mail, Shin?

 

Shin: Um, no! Of course not!

 

[Slowly the rest of the students pour in.]

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] I’ve gotta sleep soon. What is it?

 

Ittetsu: [Steamed] I was just about to go to bed!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Is this note from you, then? Did you call us here?

 

Shin: N-no, I swear I’ve got nothing to do with this!

 

Masaka: [Surprised] A note? What does it say?

 

Abed: [Thinking] It’s addressed to me. I’ll read it right now.

 

[The scene is changed to a close up of the papyrus note. It reads:

 

Dear Abed Tutenra,

The curse has been invoked.

If you do not transfer ownership of the Ingot to the Bear,

I will haunt you.]

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

_That certainly sounds… lame._

 

Abed: [Surprised] Is this… for real?

 

Takamasa: [Concerned] What’s wrong, Abed?

 

_Takamasa looks like he’s trying to make it up to Abed for earlier today._

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] If this is a joke, I am not amused.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] I-is there something I can do to help?

 

Abed: [Sigh] No, Takamasa. Not right now. It appears that somebody is simply playing a very poorly-executed prank on me?

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] What exactly do you mean? I’m still pretty tired.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Obviously someone’s trying to invoke that curse he mentioned earlier, as a means to get ‘im to give up the gold! Kyahahah!

 

Kaguya: [Dumbfounded] … Woah, I didn’t expect that kind of clarity from you.

 

Ittetsu: [Steaming] So you’re afraid of some dumb curse that probably doesn’t exist? That’s lame.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Don’t be rude.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling Furiously] It seems like a ridiculous thing…

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Yes, because this “cursed note” is obviously a fake. Definitely not a real curse… If such a thing exists.

 

Itami: [Thinking] Do you believe something like that exists?

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] My family has been rather superstitious. [Hand out] Still, I won’t recognize something like that until I see it. [Furrowed Brow] This is obviously fake, in any case. I’m not going to give up my prized possession over some obvious forgery.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] You certainly seemed to be throwin’ a riot ‘bout the possibility of curses earlier.

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] Forget about this. [Crumples up the note] I’m going back to my room. I’m done with today. Oh, and... [Turns to the group, serious] If I find out which one of you wrote that mockery, you will be kicked out of the group.

 

Tarou: [Nervous] W-wait! I thought there was no groups!

 

Abed: [Sigh] Alright, maybe not being kicked out of the group… Still, it was cruel.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Don’t worry, Abed. I will decide on an appropriate punishment for that person.

 

Minami: [Yawn] Curses, I’m yawning. [Looking up from Map] May we go back to sleep now?

 

Abed: [Sigh] Yes, let’s all go back to sleep.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Uh, do you need to talk to anyone before then?

 

Abed: [Forcefully] I need to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow, but I can’t now.

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] …

 

_Shut down._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Abed: [Sigh] I’ll see you all tomorrow.

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] Alright, heading to sleep.

 

_I slid back to my room, and I assumed most everyone else did the same. It wasn’t much later until I heard that stupid jingle._

 

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

[OST: None]

 

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[The monitor springs to life. Monokuma appears on it.]

 

Monokuma: This is a message from your captain, ensigns. It is now 10 PM; nighttime. It’s none of my business what you do after dark, but you might want to lock your doors and go to bed! You never know who might be planning to kill you! Remember, in space, nobody can hear you scream!

 

[The monitor flips off.]

 

_Ugh… More Monokuma… What an awful day. His motive from yesterday basically haunted us all day today. I hope Abed’s okay. Takamasa too; their relationship shouldn’t be jeopardized by something this stupid. Still, it’s only information. Nobody would kill over something like that. And Abed seems on top of everything as well, even if he seems a little on edge… So everything’s going to turn out fine._

_…_

_Right._

**_I drifted into unconsciousness._ **

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

* * *

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: Maps are important. They show us which way to go in life.

 

Monokuma: It’s really quite astounding that humans were able to invent such a thing, considering how useful they are.

 

Monokuma: Although when you think about it, they’re really stupidly designed.

 

Monokuma: They always have an aerial view! Do I look like a bird to you?

 

Monokuma: I’m no feathered freak! I’m a bear, thank you very much.

 

Monokuma: When is a bear, or a human for that matter, ever going to be able to relate to a bird’s eye view!?

 

Monokuma: Maps, maps, maps.

 

Monokuma: If they were really any good for showing us the way to go, it would sketch out every possible view we could see from our eyeballs.

 

Monokuma: That would really cut down the confusion!

 

Monokuma: So buy one of my 3,000,000+ maps! Only covers about a 20 feet area in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I hope Abed's going to be okay. This whole business with golden ingots and curses sounds pretty serious. Put your comments, theories, and suggestions for the next free-time in the comments section. There will be two free-times in the next part. I'll see you all in the next update!


	19. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Daily Life Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer than expected, and I actually had to cut off a chunk of it. It's probably better this way; I don't want to overload you all with information. Free-Times are for Minami and Kaguya. They both finally got their free-times! Proofread by BBlader1, as always.

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

  
[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Shin’s room opens up before you.]

 

_Uggggh…. So sleepy… I can’t think. I don’t want to think… I actually am thinking this right now, aren’t I? Damn it._

**_I slogged myself out of bed and got dressed and showered. Arrrghhhh.... I didn’t want to go out, but I did anyway._ **

****

**_I headed to the cafeteria, where a big surprise was waiting for me._ **

 

[Camera fades out, and then reopens at the cafeteria. Abed, Takamasa, Tarou, Masaka, Tetsurou, Hakari, Hozumi, and Mei are here.]

 

Abed: [Hand out] Hello, Shin. How are you?

 

Shin: Um, I’m fine. Are you okay, Abed?

 

_Takamasa’s here. Does that mean that the two of them made up?_

 

Abed: [Sigh] I’m… fine. I got a little over-stressed yesterday.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] A-Abed… I’m still very s-sorry about yesterday… A-anyway I c-can make it up to you… I would d-do anything, okay?

 

Abed: [Sigh] Takamasa… I told you… I’m not mad.

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] You sure look mad.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Instruments] T-That’s not helping anyone,

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] I-I really shouldn’t have said what I said yesterday. I did it without thinking, you have to understand… I-I’m sorry…

 

Abed: [Frown] I accept your apology, but I need some more time, Takamasa. You can’t expect me to immediately forgive you for what happened.

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] I guess you’re right…

 

Abed: [Sigh] In any case, I’m not too angry. This was a minor offense.

 

Shin: A minor offense? Really?

 

_It seemed to me like you had a target painted on your back._

 

Abed: [Hand Out] I don’t believe anyone will actually murder over something this small. We’re too tightly knit a unit.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Quite! Murder within such a closely knit group of friends is impossible!

 

[OST: None]

 

[Beat.]

 

Hozumi: [Angry] …

 

Tarou: [Surprised] …

 

Abed: [Sigh] …

 

_Well._

 

[The scene shifts to one wherein Hozumi punches Tarou in the face, with speedlines in the background to show the impact of the punch.]

 

[OST: Distrust]

 

Tarou: YOWCH!

 

Hozumi: …

 

Abed: Hey, back off from him!

 

[The scene returns to normal.]

 

Tetsurou: [Frightened] H-Hey! P-p-p-play nice!

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow, Separating the Two] Don’t hit him!

 

Tarou: [Rubbing Face] Ow, ow, ouch…

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Damn goomba. He has the nerve to talk about that after what he’s done!?

 

Masaka: [Pushing Fingers together] H-hey! N-n-no need to get v-violent!

 

Hakari: [Bringing Down Gavel] Stop with that nonsense!

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] This palooka has been harassing us! I have a right to give him the shakedown.

 

Tarou: [Pained] That’s hardly a shakedown. You full on punched me!

 

Mei: [Cackling] Do it again!

 

Shin: Hey, nobody hit each other!

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] Indeed! We are not fighting; we are a unit that moves together as one!

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] I mean, it certainly feels like we’re fighting…

 

Abed: [Frown] Takamasa…

 

**_We were in a heated moment, but then something very unexpected occurred._ **

 

[OST: Justice For Our Prime Suspect]

 

Hozumi: [Tensing Up] E-eh? W-what???

 

Abed: [Frown, closed eyes] Ehhh….. I don’t…

 

Hozumi: [Stumbling] I don’t…. feel so hot.

 

Abed: [Leaning heavily on his crutch] Me either…

 

Tetsurou: [Shocked] A-Abed!? H-Hozumi?! Oh no! S-something strange and weird is happening to them!

 

Hakari: [Surprised] What happened!?

 

Shin: …

 

_I feel odd._

 

Tarou: [Distant] I… don’t feel good either…

 

Abed: [Distant] …

 

Takamasa: [Head in Hands] H-hey! Snap out of it!

 

Hozumi: [Distant] …

 

Shin: You know… I don’t feel good either….

 

Masaka: [Shocked] S-Shin!?

 

Shin: I… think I’m gonna rest for a while, okay?

 

Masaka: [Frown] No! No breaks!

 

[The screen blurs and fades out.]

 

_**And after that everything got really fuzzy. It was almost like I was inside some kind of trance. I could perceive my surroundings, but I couldn’t remember or interpret them.** _

__

_**I don’t think I passed out… That’s not really what happened at all, I think…. It’s really difficult to describe. But “passed out” is not what happened. I can’t exactly describe it.** _

__

_**One by one, everyone fell under this trance. Everybody in the room fell under it… And when we woke up, we saw something really crazy.** _

 

[The scene fades back in, but with a new character. A large, imposing figure wearing ornate-looking golden armor. They had a large build, and was wearing a mask not unlike the sarcophagus of a mummified pharaoh.]

 

Pharaoh: [Stoic] …

 

Abed: [Petrified] W-what on in the name of the Gods…

 

Takamasa: [Holding head] What the hell is that thing!?

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously looking away] Oh…

 

Hakari: [Shocked] Well.

 

_It seems like everyone’s coming out of their trance._

 

Mei: [Pointing with broom] Is it a ghost!? It’s a ghost, right!?

 

Abed: [Cautious] What… is the meaning of this-

 

Pharaoh: [Speaking Unrecognized Language]

 

Abed: [Surprised] What on Earth? That’s....

 

Hakari: [Shocked] You understand this thing!?

 

Abed: [Concerned] He seems to be speaking an ancient and formal dialect of Faraon… I cannot believe this…

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching Intensifies] H-how is that possible?!

 

Abed: I do not know… What exactly is this thing-

 

Pharaoh: **Abed Tutenra.**

 

Abed: [Shocked] What the-

 

Masaka: [Nervous] I-it talks in Japanese too!?

_It’s voice is absolutely booming loud. Although, it sounds like it’s pretty obviously modulated._

 

Tarou: [Nervous] Maybe we can make friends with it?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Who makes friends with monsters? You’re supposed to kill them all.

 

Tarou: [Depressed] Sounds like that’s a good way to have a bad time…

 

Shin: Um, that sounds kind of off-topic… Shouldn’t we focus on whatever this is?

 

Abed: [Cold Sweat, Determined Face] Indeed… What are you? What are you doing here?

 

Pharaoh: **Do you not know the curse of your people, Abed Tutenra?**

 

Abed: [Frown] Is this a follow-up to that worthless note from last night? Because if it is, then I am not amused.

 

Pharaoh: **It was not worthless. That was my warning. If you continue on like this, tragedy will befall you.**

 

Abed: [Angry] Who are you!? What is this pathetic charade?!

 

Pharaoh: **My true name has been lost to the ages. However, your people call me Dhahabiat Wahida, a mockery based on the precious thing you have taken from me.**

 

Abed: [Shocked] H-how do you know that name!? Only the Tutenra royals should know about Dhahabiat!

 

Dhahabiat: **I am he, Abed Tutenra. And I have come to fulfill my curse. Your greed is going to cause another tragedy.**

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] Oh, will it now? And I suppose you’ve come to tell me to give up the ingot and hand it to Monokuma, correct?

 

Dhahabiat: **Correct. You must do so.**

 

Abed: [Raised Eyebrow] And if I do not?

 

Dhahabiat: **I shall terrorize this group using my supernatural abilities.**

 

Mei: [Grin] “Supernatural Abilities!?” Like what are we talking about, here!?

 

Dhahabiat: **As you witnessed earlier, I hold the power to put you all into a trance. If you do not surrender to my request, the trances will become more severe, and I will also begin to use my other supernatural abilities.**

 

Takamasa: [Panicked] T-this is f-f-fake, right?! We’re not actually being haunted by an actual m-mummy, r-right!?

 

_This certainly seems fake… I mean, none of this could be real, right?_

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] This is some kind of suit, right? You’re actually one of the others in disguise, right?

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] It could also likely be Monokuma!

 

Dhahabiat: **Do not deny the reality of my reincarnation. You must give up your ingot or I will strike again.**

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] Is that all you’d like to say? If it is, then leave! I have no use for you.

 

Dhahabiat: **Very well. But know that I will return, and it will be stronger than you could ever imagine.**

 

Abed: [Hand out] Begone from the place!

 

Dhahabiat: **Beware my curse… I will strike again.**

 

_I hope Abed knows what he’s doing…_

**_And after that… everybody re-entered that trance-like state again. I could tell… That Pharaoh-looking guy was leaving. But the trance was so strong… I tried to move around and couldn’t really focus on where I was going… It was so surreal…_ **

****

**_After what felt like hours, but was probably mere seconds, we all came back into consciousness. I looked around, but Dhahabiat had vanished. Everyone else was looking around too; it was so strange._ **

Abed: [Frown] Did… everyone else also suffer that delusion?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] I-I’m afraid to admit it, but I think that was r-real!

 

_There’s no way that was real. I refuse to believe that was a thing that actually happened._

Shin: It wasn’t real!

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] Yeah. E-exactly.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] E-everyone calm down! There’s no use in freaking out.

 

Minami: [Entering] Indeed. Your absolute goddess hadn’t arrived yet; you may now freak out, as I have arrived.

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm, Also entering] Oh my god.

 

Tarou: [Nervous] Friends, did you just see a ghostly mummy leave this room!? It is imperative that you did!

 

Ittetsu: [Also entering, Smirk] Whaaaat? A ghooooost? How duuuuuumb and faaaaaaaaake!

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] No, what!? It was real! Tell them, you two!

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] I was in my room. I didn’t see anyone.

 

Shin: Well, what about you, Kaguya?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I got super-ill. I didn’t notice anyone.

 

Abed: [Concerned] Wait, you got ill? Did you go into a trance?

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Y-yeah. [Frown] I guess that’s one way of explaining it...

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] This is just like what that D’Arby fellow subjected on us.

 

Abed: [Frown] Dhahabiat.

 

Ittetsu: [Frown] Now that you mention it… I got all loopy early as well.

 

Minami: [Looking back at map] I’m constantly basking in the glory of my own radiance, so if there was some kind of mass trance, it protected me.

 

_I highly doubt that._

 

Mei: [Cackling] What an intense situation! Perhaps we need some kind of cure or elixir!

 

Kimiko: [Entering] Are we talking about that strange sensation? I felt like it SUBTRACTED from my life.

 

Hozumi: [Entering, Gruffly] I thought we were done with the sub-par jibber-jabber.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Wait a second… Everyone experienced a trance like sensation?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] It seems so…

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Instruments] Y-you r-r-really think so? M-maybe we should ask Itami… She’s like the authority on stuff like that.

 

Itami: [Pulling lapels, walking in] As it happens, I was already walking in and heard what you were all saying. And I can say that like you, I also experienced a strange sensation earlier.

 

Abed: [Frown] What does this mean?

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] D-do you think it means that t-the magic is r-real?

 

Itami: [Pose] Scientifically, probably not! [Pulling lapels] Still, I’d be cautious.

 

_Hmm…_

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Wait, what were you saying about that Pharaoh guy?

 

Abed: He… appears to be someone from the distant past of my nation. But that cannot be correct.

 

Itami: [Surprised] Woah, an ancient ancestor?! That’s crazy!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Are… you serious? There’s no way something like that happened.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] How else do you explain that weird mass trance thingy!?

 

Hozumi: [Musing] I’m thinkin’ that a big conspiracy is pullin’ da strings here.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Her accent is really inconsistent.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Still, are you idiots sure that just wasn’t another idiot in disguise?

 

Abed: [Frown] Actually, even in the face of that weird trance trick, that’s still my prevailing theory.

 

_Yeah, but it could speak ancient Faraoan. I doubt anybody else here could do that._

 

Abed: [Sigh] In any case, I’d like for us to continue our day as normal. Let’s just all eat breakfast, alright? We’re going to have that meeting at the normal time today.

 

Minami: [Pulling her map in front of her face] There’s no need; I’ve basically accepted that I’m never going to be able to tell my story.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] What exactly do you mean by that, Minami?

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] I’m not going to go. These things are rarely productive, after all.

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] Well… Are you sure?

 

_He looks kind of defeated. I guess that… whatever the hell that was really freaked the hell out of him._

 

Minami: [Pulling up map] Yes indeed.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] B-but…

 

Hakari: [Authoritative] If she doesn’t want to come, I say we let her. We don’t need to force people into these things.

 

Abed: [Sigh] Alright… Minami, you do not have to come.

 

Minami: [Pulling up map] Hm.

 

Kaguya: [Shrug] How rude.

 

**_We all settled in for breakfast… It was hard to focus on anything but the weird visitor we had, but Abed clearly wasn’t allowing any further discussion of it._ **

****

**_I finished breakfast, and then headed back to my room._ **

 

[View fades out, and then reopens in Shin’s room.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

_There’s some time before the meeting. I wonder if I have any time to hang out with anyone-_

 

Knock~Knock~!

 

_There’s a knock at the door._

 

[Examine Door]

 

[The door opens to reveal Kaguya.]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Hey, you busy? I think I found something important.

 

Shin: Well, not really.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Cool. Come with me.

 

[Screen fades out.]

 

_Almost against my will I was pulled by Kaguya until we arrived at our destination._

[The research laboratory in the second Zone opens up. The miniature replicator seems busted.]

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Alright, this is it.

 

Shin: Here? The research laboratory?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Yep. You see it, don’t you?

 

_See it? I think so._

[Examine busted Replicator]

 

[Icon of the busted miniature Replicator is shown. It’s bent outward, and there’s a dents all over it.]

 

Shin: You mean this, right?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Yep. Looks like this thing got busted up. It’s all bent around now.

 

Shin: Yeah, it looks like someone was beating on it.

 

Kaguya: [Arms crossed, thinking] Huh, are you sure?

 

Shin: Um, what do you mean? Am I wrong? It looks like someone took a hammer to it.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Well, there’s no question that somebody busted this thing up pretty badly… But take a look at the way it’s beaten up.

 

_The way it’s beaten up?_

_Hm._

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Shin: Well, now that you mention it it looks like it’s been bent from the inside towards the outside. Like something was bending it from the inside.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Yeah, that’s what I thought too. [Smile] It’s just something I wanted you to keep in mind. It might be important later, after all.

 

Shin: Thanks for telling me, I guess.

 

_Although I don’t really understand the relevance._

_Still… I guess it’s time to spend some time with others, I guess?_

 

[[FREE-TIME START!]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[Move to History Museum.]

 

[Minami and Abed are here.]

 

[Talk to Minami.]

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] What is it, sir? Do you want something?

 

_Should I spend time with Minami?_

 

[ **Y** /N]

 

Shin: Minami, would you look like to hang out with me?

 

Minami: [Mild Surprise] Oh… You’re asking me to hang out with you…? [Beat] … [Thinking] Hmm. [Nods] Alright. Let’s just not do anything with horrid technology, alright?

 

**_I spent some time with Minami, talking about her career and about the other students. She actually seems to like talking about the others a fair bit, even if she doesn’t act like it. But if I said that out loud, I’d bet she’d hurt me._ **

****

**_But she said something that really interested me._ **

 

Minami: [Looking at compass] But in any case, I always put my best foot forward, unlike a lot of others.

 

Shin: Yeah, I noticed that you wear a lot of makeup and stuff. … Hm.

 

Minami: [Scowl] What? Is it a crime to want to look absolutely fabulous?

 

Shin: Well, no. Not at all, actually! It’s just… you’re like a rough-and-tumble person who spends all their time outdoors and a hardcore environmentalist.

 

Minami: [Smirk] And a goddess.

 

Shin: Well, yeah. Of course.

 

_Mhm._

 

Shin: But, aren’t those things kind of self-contradictory? Not just on stereotype, but also on principal? Like makeup and environmentalism.

 

Minami: [Pulling up her map] They may be, sir. I suppose it’s all up to interpretation.

 

Shin: It’s really not up to interpretation, though? I’m pretty sure that those two things are genuinely contradictory in the biggest sense. Like, makeup is harmfully tested on animals and is also using a lot of natural resources, right?

 

Minami: [Stare] It’s… not a contradiction.

 

Shin: It is, though.

 

Minami: [Sigh] Look, it’s not a crime for a person to support to conflicting ideals, is it?

 

Shin: I guess it isn’t, no.

 

_But with someone like her, I guess I assumed that she had a strong constitution when it came to sticking to things she believed in. I didn’t realize there would be so much leniency._

Minami: [Looking back down at map] I have a lot of interests like that. It’s really no issue.

 

Shin: Really? A lot of interests?

 

Minami: [Looking at compass] Sir, I’ll have you know that I am quite wordly. More worldly than any other person here, I would estimate. [Neutral] Maps are my largest passion, but I there is more to me than just that. [Scowl] That being said, technology-related interests certainly don’t hold much of an interest for me.

 

_You know what? I think her technology hatred might not stem from her environmentalism. It might come from something else entirely._

Minami: [Scowl] In any case, I’ll talk to you later. I’m not feeling the conversation anymore.

 

**_And just like that. Minami left. Still, I think I was given some incredibly minor insight with her._ **

****

**_I feel like Minami and I got closer today._ **

 

[Scene fades out.]

 

[OST: None]

 

**_After that I went to the Zone 2 Hub. After all, it wasn’t that long of a walk there and it was almost time for it to start._ **

 

[Zone 2 Hub opens up. Pretty much everyone was there except for Minami, obviously, but also Tetsurou, Kimiko, and Ittetsu are not there, either.]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Hello, Shin. How are you?

 

Shin: I’m fine, Abed. You any better than this morning?

 

Abed: [Sigh] I’m okay…

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] We’re all trying to give him his s-space today… Especially me.

 

_I’m not you, though._

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Yeah, dude, it might just be better if you gave him space for now.

 

Shin: Alright, but we can’t really start the meeting without his say-so, right?

 

Masaka: [Frown] We can’t really start it until everyone’s here, a-anyway…

 

Shin: Wait, are people missing?

 

Masaka: [Nods] Yes. Tetsurou and Ittetsu are. [Poking Fingers Together] A-and Minami,

 

Itami: [Pulling Lapels] Who cares about Ittetsu?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Actually, I don’t see Kimiko around, either.

 

Itami: [Pulling Lapels] Yeah, I’d be more worried about her than Ittetsu. Not that worried about him at all, since he’s been nothing but awful.

 

Masaka: [Concerned] I-it’s just… he didn’t say he wasn’t c-coming, s-so... [Neutral] I’m gonna look for him. I’ll try to find Tetsurou and Kimiko too.

 

[Masaka leaves.]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Looks like we’ll have to wait slightly longer for the meeting to begin. [Pointing with Gavel] I’m certain you lot are all okay with that?

 

Tarou: [Thumbs Up] Waiting is fine as long as it’s with friends!

 

Mei: [Frown] Kill me.

 

_Tarou’s finally back to his normal self… And it’s even putting Mei off. That really can’t be a good sign at all if SHE’S bothered._

[Beat.]

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Is she coming back?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous] H-hey man. She just left. Give her a bit before you start saying things like that.

 

Abed: [Sigh] Sorry. I’m just… my heart’s not in it, today.

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] I’m sorry. I just wanted to help the group when I said that stuff yesterday.

 

Abed: [Sigh] I realize that… Still, maybe we should just call this thing off…

 

Takamasa: [Shocked] W-what?!? Come on! You're just in a f-funk! You need to snap out of it.

 

Abed: [Sigh] Perhaps you’re right…

 

_And then, with extreme suddenness…_

 

[All the lights turn off with a click.]

 

[OST: Buzzkill]

 

Abed: What the hell!? What’s going on here!?

 

Takamasa: S-someone turned the lights off!

 

Kaguya: Ah-ha! Finally an opportunity for my special lenses, heheh.

 

Mei: Kehehe! Just put them in already!

 

Kaguya: I will… Just give me a minute…

 

Abed: You realize I can see in this… It just takes a second for my eyes to adjust.

 

Kaguya: Well, yeaaah… But I’d like to do it.

 

Hozumi: What causes these darn things to go kaput so often, anyway?

 

Abed: Apparently, they’re not quite power outages... Rather, the lighting controls on the panel in the Security Room are not secure, and often slide around on their own. Those are what control the lights and other things around this Zone.

 

Shin: Huh. I didn’t know quite that… I just thought they were flukes.

 

Abed: No. There’s actually some reason that they occur; it’s due to the faulty construction of that control panel.

 

Kaguya: Shouldn’t you get going, then?

 

Abed: Yes… Ugh!

 

[The sound of somebody falling to the ground.]

 

Itami: Huh? What happened?

 

Abed: My crutch… somebody kicked my crutch out from under me!

 

Takamasa: A-ah! W-who did that!?

 

Itami: I think it was me… I’m sorry… That was an accident.

 

_She must have been stumbling for a while…  I could have sworn her and Abed were standing nowhere near each other._

Hakari: Well, if Abed can’t find his crutch, I guess Kaguya will be the one who has to find her way to the security room.

 

Kaguya: Yep. I guess I have a reason to break those out after all, huh?

 

Tarou: Wait, Friends… I’m feeling funny again…

 

Shin: Actually… Me too.

 

Hozumi: Oh, gosh… Not this again…

 

Kaguya: Oh god… I hope this isn’t what I think this is.

 

**_But it was what she thought it was… It was that trance. It came back, and suddenly we were all wobbly. We were incredibly out of it._ **

****

**_Thankfully, it appeared to be a short one, because the lights and our focus came back pretty quickly._ **

****

**_Of course, our attention was diverted to one particularly strange thing…_ **

 

[The lights come back on, and everyone is still there… but Dhahabiat is also here.]

 

[OST: Justice for our Prime Suspect]

 

Dhahabiat: [Stoic] …

 

Hakari: [Shocked] This guy again!?

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] What the hell!? What is that thing!?

 

Shin: This is the thing from this morning! This is what threatened us!

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] Not you again… Leave me alone!

 

Dhahabiat: ....

 

Itami: This thing… Isn’t scientifically possible! It’s really freaking me out!

 

Abed: Can’t you speak!? At least give me something, here!

 

Dhahabiat: **…** [Pointing at Abed]

 

Abed: [Flinches] Ngh!

 

_After that, Dhahabiat turned and began to move towards the Transporter._

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] Get back here! You…

 

Itami: [Pulling Lapels] Maybe it’s better if we let that… whatever the heck that thing was… go?

 

Abed: [Shaking head] Absolutely not. I cannot allow him to escape… He may just torment me again.

 

Itami: [Pulling Lapel] Then may I suggest just giving up the golden ingot? That’s what he wants, right?

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] I’m going after him.

 

Takamasa: W-wait, Abed!

 

[Vision blurs.]

 

**_And then the trance came back… By the time everyone regained their consciousness, Dhahabiat was gone._ **

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

[Vision returns to normal.]

 

_Urrghhh… I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that trance thing._

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow, Clenched Fist] I’m… so upset. I want us to be working together against Monokuma… Whatever this is, whether it be legitimate or paranormal, it needs to stop…

 

Kaguya: [Frown] So, I take it that that was the pharaoh guy…

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Indeed. It’s quite worrying.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] What if that thing decided it wants to off one o’ us?! With it’s razzle dazzle, we’ll go kaput with no effort!

 

Tarou: No way! There’s no way, as long as we’re all still friends, any of us can die!

 

Hozumi: [Jangling Handcuffs, Angry] You wanna another sock in the face!?

 

Hakari: [Bringing Down Gavel] Bring it off, you two!

 

Abed: [Forlorn] I just… want this to cease. I want us all to go back to the way things were before yesterday.

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] A-Abed… [Deep Breath] I have an idea. I have an idea on how this can stop.

 

Abed: [Angry] Takamasa, if this has to do with giving up my ingot…

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] N-n-no! Of course not. I just… have an idea...

 

Abed: [Thinking] .... You know what? I don’t have anything further to lose. The meeting is a bust, anyway.

 

Tarou: [Disappointed] But… friendship! We have this great time to bond together and strengthen the unity of the group.

 

Shin: Just give it a rest, Tarou. I don’t think Abed’s in the mood.

 

Tarou: [Sad] Alright.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Some “leader” he turned out to be.

 

Shin: Did you say something?

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Smile] Nothing, Shin.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] I’m calling a premature end to this meeting. I wish you all the best. [Turning to Takamasa] Let’s discuss this in my room. [Stern] This meeting is over.

 

Masaka: [Entering with Ittetsu, Kimiko, and Tetsurou] Alright, I brought everyone~!

 

[Beat.]

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Oh, is it over?

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] Heh. Nice job!

 

[View fades out.]

 

[OST: None.]

 

**_With confusion and apprehension, the group split back up into individual units.  I headed back into my room._ **

 

[Shin’s room opens up.]

 

_I have some free-time on my hands. I wonder if I could spend it with anyone?_

[[FREE-TIME START!]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[Examine Kaguya’s Door.]

 

Kaguya: [Yawn] … [Shocked] Oh! [Normal] Yo Shin. This was unexpected… As you can see, I was totally not sleeping. As I promised, I was staying 100% awake all the time.

 

_Should I spend some time with Kaguya?_

[ **Y** /N]

 

Shin: Kaguya, would you like to hang out?

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling] Hey, I sure would! Let’s go do something super cool!

 

**_I spent some time with Kaguya. We basically just ended up swapping stories and jokes, but it was a cool time. She’s a real nice person. Super friendly despite initial appearances and occasional moments of strangeness._ **

****

**_After a while of talking, she made my cover my eyes and led me somewhere…_ **

 

[Screen is black.]

 

Kaguya: Heh! Okay, dude! Open your eyes!

 

Shin: Alright!

_I opened my eyes._

 

Shin: Um…

 

[It’s still pitch black.]

 

Shin: Kaguya… I still can’t see anything.

 

_Oh no… I didn’t go freaking blind, did I!? I can still see, right!?_

 

Kaguya: Heh heh! I can tell you’re freaking out, right dude?

 

Shin: N-no! I’m fine!

 

Kaguya: Heh! I just took you to the Zone 2 Hub with the lights turned off. I bet I surprised you, though, right dude?

 

Shin: N-no!

 

[Suddenly, the lights come back then.]

 

Shin: Thank goodness.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Aw man. Looks like Abed or somebody else turned it back on.

 

Shin: For the record, I-I wasn’t surprised or scared by that. I have no idea how you live in that stuff all night.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] It’s really not that bad. It’s actually super cool. [Coy] Oh and come on, I can tell you were a little surprised. I bet you liked it, too.

 

Shin: N-no, I didn’t.

 

Kaguya: [Coy] I bet you did.

 

Shin: You can’t prove that!

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Why are you so resistant to it? Just agree with me, ya big doof!

 

Shin: [Sigh] Fine. Alright. You spooked me.

 

Kaguya: [Grin, Pose] Alriiight! Nice job, me!

 

Shin: What do you even get out of that, Kaguya?

 

Kaguya: [Smile, Thinking] Just a little rush. I mean, it’s been that way ever since I’ve been a kid.

 

Shin: Huh? What do you mean?

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Oh, I loved running around in the darkness and surprising people. I used to do it all the time as a kid. [Thinking] Dad used to encourage it all the time. He said it would help me out later in life, and I guess he was right.

 

Shin: Oh really?

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Yep!

 

[Beat.]

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] Well, I’m gonna see you later, Shin. Talk to you some other time, buddy-o! [Blushes] I enjoyed our time today, dude.

 

_Oh, woah! Um, um, um!!_

Shin: Hey, thanks! M-me too! A-anytime!

 

_...Nailed it._

 

[View fades out.]

 

_**After that Kaguya and I went our separate ways. She went back to her room and I went back to mine. That was a very fun experience. I enjoyed myself… I hope she did too.** _

__

_**I think Kaguya and I got closer today.** _

__

_**As I made my way back to my room, there was a notice on my E-Handbook.** _

 

E-Handbook: Ding-ding-ding~! A MEETING HAS BEEN CALLED.

 

**_Another meeting? Wow, two nights in a row…_ **

****

**_So instead of heading to my room, I headed to the Conference Room. Everybody was there._ **

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Conference Room opens up. True to Shin’s narration, everybody is there. In addition, there’s a large pedestal looking object in the room near Abed.]

 

_Huh? What the heck is that? That thing wasn’t there before._

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Yo, Shin. Looks like Abed’s going to make an announcement. He actually seemed to call this one.

 

Shin: Another announcement? Another meeting?

 

_It seems like these things do nothing but bad for the group…_

 

Abed: [Sigh] Everyone… [Hand out] May I please have your attention? I have something I’d like to share.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Oh, here we go. More delusions about that fake Pharaoh delusion of yours?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous] H-he’s not lying… A lot of us have a seen it… So he’s really real…

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous Scratching] Y-yeah.. I saw it this m-morning.

 

Itami: [Pulling Lapels] Yeah. I saw it during the midday at the other meeting. [Smile] Oh, Tetsu! Nice to see you again. I didn’t see you earlier.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously Checking Machines] S-sorry… I was taking a nap…

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] LIES! You were probably controlling Monokuma, right!?

 

Tetsurou: [Falling Backwards] Huh!?!

 

Itami: [Catching Him] Hey! That’s rude!

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] I mean, have you ever seen this brat and Monokuma in the same place at the same time!?

 

Monokuma: [Appearing] Yes. [Vanishing.]

 

Mei: [Deadpan] Oh…

 

Hozumi: [Jangling Handcuffs] Leave that bat to her business.

 

_Did she even have any reasoning for that baseless accusation?_

 

Abed: [Clearing Throat] Ahem. [Stern] I have an announcement… You can all stop getting off topic.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Percentage of getting off topic is near 100% with this bunch of cuties, sorry to say.

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] “Cute!” I’m cute, she says! Kyehehe!

 

Kimiko: [Tearing off page of notebook, throwing it away] There must be an error in my math with that last statement.

 

Abed: [Frown] Let me continue.

 

Hakari: [Bringing down Gavel] Let him continue!

 

**_The crowd quieted down._ **

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Uh… And now… My announcement.

 

Takamasa: [Supportive] Y-you can do it, man. I know you can.

 

Abed: [Firm] Alright. I’m going…

 

[OST: A Dead End to The Ocean’s Aroma]

 

Abed: … to give up my ingot to the Pharaoh Dhahabiat.

 

_Wait, really!?_

 

Itami: [Surprised] Huh!? To him!? You’re supposed to give it to Monokuma, riiight?!

 

Ittetsu: [Genuine Reaction] Thaaat’s.... [Smirk] Heh. Finally listening to reason, eh?

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] Hmm… I still think you should destroy that thing.

 

Hakari: [Shocked, Dropping Gavel] I… wouldn’t have thought you’d do that.

 

Tarou: [In Pain] Ow! My foot!

 

Kaguya: [Playing With Hair] Why are you giving it up to Dhahabiat? Shouldn’t it be Monokuma who gets it?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling Furiously] Yeah! I check my math over and over and over again and that just doesn’t make any sense.

 

Abed: [Stern] Dhahabiat is free to do whatever he wants with it. He can give it over to Monokuma whenever he likes.

 

Tarou: [Nervous] That’s… very friendly of you? I don’t know if the disembodied spirits of long-dead pharaohs can be friends, but it’s worth a try!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] I could draw up a quick formula on Pharaoh.

 

Masaka: [Surprised] I-Is this what you and Takamasa talked about?

 

Abed: [Nods] Yes. Takamasa was the one who came up with this compromise.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Uh… Hi. [Twirling Gavel] This is also what the podium is for. We’re going to put this in the Observation Room in Zone 2 right now… And at 7:30 tomorrow morning, Abed’s going to put the Ingot on top of it.

 

_That’s just after tomorrow’s morning announcement._

 

Itami: [Thinking] Displayed for anyone to see, huh.

 

Shin: I see. So why are you assembling us here to tell us that? You could have just done that…

 

Abed: [Shakes Head] No. I had to. I want Dhahabiat to hear this, and I’m still not convinced he’s  not one of you.

 

_I mean, fair point… A disembodied pharaoh spirit actually haunting around is still kind of beyond our ken, even if we’ve seen what we think is one._

Minami: [Looking at Compass] You’re wasting your time… It’s probably just a robot designed by that cursed Monokuma. It won’t respond if you call it out.

 

Abed: [Stern] Perhaps. Still, I want to let you all know this. Now, that’s all I really have to say.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Wasting all our time. [Pulling out fan] I should give you a couple lashes with this.

 

Abed: [Picking up the podium] If you do, I’d have to repay you in kind.

 

Ittetsu: [Stepping away] A-alright… No need to get violent…

 

Hozumi: [Loudly] Smack ‘em! Knock ‘em six feet under!

 

Abed: [Sigh] I’m not going to do that, Hozumi. [Weak Smile] This brief meeting has been adjourned. I’m going to place this podium in the Observation Room.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] I’ll help you, Abed. Good night, everyone.

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Sweet Smile] Alright, everyone back to bed we go! [Pointing with Gavel, Serious Mode] We go, everyone!

 

_**I didn’t exactly feel very good about Abed’s announcement, but I don’t think anyone else did either. At least he seemed to have completely forgiven Takamasa, which is nice since it was only yesterday that the infringement occurred. In any case, the rest of us slogged away.** _

 

[Scene fades out.]

 

**_And I slogged to bed and began to sleep. I can only hope tomorrow is less hopeless than today was._ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_But I wouldn’t count on it._ **

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

* * *

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: It’s a miracle that any of us ever find our way in life.

 

Monokuma: Blind luck guides us every step of the way.

 

Monokuma: We like to think that it’s our relationship with the world and with other people that guides us.

 

Monokuma: But really, it’s all up to chance.

 

Monokuma: I mean, nothing really matters anyway, right? We’re all going to die eventually.

 

Monokuma: So why should any of those things matter?

 

Monokuma: Beauty is irrelevant. It has no meaning.

 

Monokuma: Activism is pointless. No point in changing anything.

 

Monokuma: Direction is moot. Nothing lies in direction.

 

Monokuma: So why would anything guide you other than chance?

 

Monokuma: I can tell you what, though.

 

Monokuma: Those who guide others? Literally and figuratively?

 

Monokuma: They’re messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for today. Day 6 should come much sooner than the other chapters did; it's definitely a lot... shorter. So there won't be any free-time in that chapter. I hope you still enjoy, and please leave your thoughts and theories in the comments! There's definitely a lot to talk about.


	20. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Daily Life Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a really short one. But despite that, it ended up taking much more time than I thought it would. I hope you all can forgive me for this short chapter. Thanks to BBlader1 for the proofread.

Bing-bong-bing~!

 

[A monitor displays Monokuma sitting in a very space-age looking egg-shaped chair, holding a glass of wine in one of his paws.]

 

Monokuma: Good morning, ensigns! This is a special announcement from the captain of your glorious mission: It is now 7 AM. Please enjoy another amazing day… IIIINNN SPAAAAAAACE!

  
[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Shin’s room opens up before you.]

 

_Today’s another day. Guess I should get going to breakfast, then._

_Oh, yeah…. Today was the day Abed was going to set out his trap for that weird Pharaoh guy, Dhahabiat. I wonder how that’s turning out._

 

[View fades out.]

 

**_After that I got showered and dressed and headed for the cafeteria…_ **

****

**_However, the situation there was different than you may have expected._ **

 

[View fades back in on the Cafeteria.Tarou, Hozumi, Kaguya, Takamasa, and Hakari are here.]

 

_Hmmm… Let’s see…. Room seems kinda empty. I guess I did wake up slightly earlier than everyone else today._

_Still, there are at least a few people around here to talk to._

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Yo, Shin. What’s up?

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Ah, hello, Friend Shin! Welcome!

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Sweet Smile] Good morning.

 

Shin: Hey everyone. How’s everything this morning?

 

Hozumi: [Jiggling Handcuffs] Just peaches and cream. It’s just dandy.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] I-it’s going okay… I guess… I’m wondering where Abed is. He was supposed to be back by now.

 

Shin: Oh, right! He was going to do that thing with the golden ingot today, wasn’t he?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Y-yeah… He l-left early to get it done early… But he hasn’t come back. [Apprehensive] I’m just a tad bit nervous, you know?

 

Hakari: [Making Heart with hands] I’m certain it’s fine…

 

Shin: You don’t need to worry, Takamasa. Abed’s a strong guy. I’m sure he can handle himself.

 

_Although, to be honest, I’m pretty nervous about what a missing Abed actually implies._

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Sure, sure…. But… [Frown] What if he fell down? That crutch of his is the only thing keeping him up… He might not be able to pick himself up.

 

Shin: [Beat] … Maybe we should go look for him.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Yeah, that might be the best idea, huh?

 

Takamasa: [Pale] Whu-huh? Y-you can’t go up there! W-what if something happens?!

 

Shin: It’ll be fine, Takamasa. We’ll just go together and check on Abed, and then be right back.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Believe me, you have no idea what I’m capable of!

 

Tarou: [Smile] Don’t worry, Friend Takamasa! I’ll go with them to make sure Friend Abed is safe!

 

_Oh god._

Kaguya: [Shrugs, frown] Oh lord.

 

Takamasa: [Frown] You three… Really shouldn’t go up there… [Sigh] But I can’t stop you. Go wherever you want.

 

_That was really strange. He was concerned about Abed, but now he doesn't want us to go up there? That’s more than a tad suspect._

 

Tarou: [Wave] Come on, Friends! Let’s go see what the deal with Friend Abed is! [Cold Sweat] I’m sure it’ll definitely be fine and absolutely not murder related 100%pleasegoddon’tletmeloseanotherfriend!

 

[Beat.]

 

_And I thought I had the denial problems._

[The view fades out.]

 

**_The three of us headed to the Transporter and headed to Zone 2… Even though Tarou was with us, Kaguya and I were feeling pretty good._ **

****

**_And then we stepped out on the Zone 2 floor…_ **

****

[OST: Nothing.]

 

[The Zone 2 Hub opens up.]

 

Knock!~Knock!~

 

Kaguya: [Playing with her hair] Yo, you two dudes hear anything?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Hmmm… I hear like a faint pounding… What is that, friends?

 

_Friends._

 

Shin: Yeah… I think I do hear that…

 

Kaguya: [Listening] I hear it… It’s...

 

[OST: Buzzkill]

 

Kaguya: [Frown] It sounds like Takamasa! I think I can hear Takamasa shouting from the other room!

 

Tarou: [Worried] My gosh, you’re right!

 

Takamasa: [Distantly] Let me out! Let me out! [Pounding on the door]

 

Shin: But we just saw him downstairs… There’s no way he could be up here!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] We’ll solve that when we get to it! For now, let’s go!

 

[View fades out.]

 

_**We ran to the History Museum, where we heard where the source of the pounding and screaming was coming from. Apparently, it was coming from the storage room.** _

__

[History Museum opens up.]

 

Takamasa: [Muffled] Let me out! Let me out!

 

Kaguya: [Worried] Open the door, quickly!

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] I’m trying, but… [Pulling on the door handle] The door’s locked!

 

Shin: T-Takamasa! Are you okay in there!?

 

Takamasa: [Pounding] [Muffled] Let me out! Let me out!

 

_I don’t think he can hear me…_

 

Shin: What she we do!?

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] I’m thinking! I’M THINKING!

 

Tarou: [Worried] A-Abed has the key to this door, right!?

 

Kaguya: [Eyes Sparkling] Ah, you’re right! He should be in the other room! I’ll just go ask him! [Smile] I’ll be right back!

 

[Kaguya leaves.]

 

_I hope she gets back quickly..._

Tarou: [Frown] Hang in there, Takamasa!

 

Takamasa: [Muffled] Let me out! Let me out!

 

Shin: I really hope everything’s gonna be okay out there… Abed is missing, after all…

 

Tarou: [Frown] I know what you’re saying… There’s no way he could have missed the banging on the door. If there is anyone on this floor, they’re probably-

 

Kaguya: [From outside] Hey!! The lights went off!

 

Shin: T-the lights?

 

_In the Zone 2 Hub? They went off!?_

 

Tarou: [Frown] Don’t you have those lenses!?

 

Kaguya: [From outside] Y-yeah, I-I-Ughhhh…

 

_Ugh?! Is she okay!? She better be okay._

 

Tarou: [Woozily] Woah, I’m not feeling well…

 

Shin: Yeah me too.. Wait a second…

 

_Damn it! Not NOW!_

**_But it was too late._ **

****

[View muddles and fades out.]

 

[OST: None.]

 

_**One of those weird trances had us in it’s clutches.** _

__

_**We were all vaguely aware of our surroundings during that time… I heard a couple things… But none of them were clear. It’s as if we were detached from reality, but simultaneously able to view it.** _

__

_**There was noise I heard loudly and clearly, though. I prayed for all my heart that it was only in the madness of my mind, but regardless of hallucination, I heard one harrowing sound loud and clear…** _

 

*****BANG!~*****

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

**_And then, a decent while later, my senses began to come back to me._**  


[View fades back in.]

 

Shin: Ugh… What the hell! What the hell!?

 

Tarou: [Frown] Did you hear that, Friend Shin!?

 

_Kaguya… Is she okay!_

 

Shin: KAGUYA! Are you alright!?

 

Kaguya: [From Outside] Ugh… Yeah, I’m alright….  Lights are still out… Feel kinda woozy…

 

_Thank god she’s okay…_

 

Kaguya: [From Outside] I’ve got my night vision lenses in, so don’t worry about the- What the hell!?

 

Shin: Huh!? What is it!?

 

_I’ve gotta be there!_

 

Tarou: [Worried] Friend Shin!

 

[View fades out.]

 

**_I ran into the Zone 2 Hub but…_ **

_Oh, right. It’s pitch black here from the darkness!_

 

Kaguya: Shin… Is that you!?

 

Shin: Yeah, it’s me…

 

Kaguya: I see Dhahabiat! And… somebody else… But it’s too dark! I can’t see them!

 

Shin: Dhahabiat!? D-don’t get too close…

 

Kaguya: They’re far away… They just ran into the Disintegration Chamber…

 

Shin: Huh…

 

_That’s a dead-end… We’ll be able to catch them!_

 

Kaguya: I’m heading after them!

 

Shin: Hey, wait! Kaguya!

 

_**I heard the sound of shuffling footsteps… And then suddenly!** _

__

[The lights turned back on. Kaguya is nowhere to be seen.]

 

Shin: The lights are back on… Somebody must be in the Security Room…

 

_But there’s no time to check that out now..._

 

Shin: Right! Kaguya!! I bet she went into the Disintegration Chamber!

 

[Tarou appears.]

 

Tarou: [Concerned] Friend Shin! Takamasa is still locked in the Storage Room! Where is Friend Abed and Friend Kaguya!?

 

Shin: Tarou, we cannot worry about that right now! Some crazy stuff is going down! I need you to check the Security Room!

 

Taros: [Emotionless] You look so determined… [Fighting Pose] Very well! Where will you go!?

 

Shin: I’ve got to check the Disintegration Chamber! And I have to do it right now!

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] Very well! 3...2...1… Break!

 

[View changes to the Disintegration Chamber. Kaguya and Abed are here.]

 

_Here I am…_

 

Kaguya: [Pose] W-Where did Dhahabiat go!? What the hell… Abed!?

 

Abed: [Frown] I.... This is not possible…

 

Shin: Kaguya! Abed! Are you two okay!?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] I was absolutely sure I saw Dhahabiat in this room…

 

Abed: [Frown] T-that fiend…. He’ll pay for what he did….

 

_What he did… That doesn’t sound good at all!_

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Abed… Didn’t you have the key to the storage room on you!?

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] I… believe I dropped it… In the Observation Room…

 

_He looks absolutely exhausted… I wonder what the hell happened!? He doesn’t look like he’s injured, though, so that’s one worry out of my brain._

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Alright, then! To the Observation Room! That’s where we have to go, Shin! So we can get Takamasa out of the storage room!

 

Abed: [Wince] Ah, right. That.

_“That?” Did Abed… do something like that to Takamasa!?_

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] Come on! We can’t keep him waiting!

 

Shin: Alright already! Geez!

 

[View fades out.]

 

**_Kaguya and I rushed over to the Observation Room. But, honestly…_ **

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

**_… As I walked over there, I felt uneasy. Abed was fine and we know where Takamasa is… At least, we think we do. Impossibility of being in two places at once aside…_ **

****

**_But Dhahabiat’s gone, so everything’s alright…. Right? No.... That’s the thing…_ **

****

**_What we should worry about is what he was doing while he was here…_ **

 

[View changes to the double-door entrance to the Observation Room.]

 

_It’s fine. Everything’s fine. Everything’s FINE._

_I opened the door._

 

[View fades out.]

 

_No._

 

[OST: Hope’s Breaking Noise]

 

[The camera pans wildly around the room… the telescope has been knocked over… there’s a podium and boxes in this room, which weren’t there before… Blood is splattered all over the clothes of the victim…

 

...There’s a hole in their clothes, around their stomach. The skin’s fine, but it’s covered in blood We pan up, slowly… To reveal a nasty bash wound on the top of their skull. Someone hit them. Hard.

 

The skull is caved partially in and they’re covered in blood. There’s no doubt about it…

 

Itami Miyanagi is dead.]

 

Chapter. 2

Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse

[[Deadly Life]]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace, Ultimate Healer Itami Miyanagi. You will be missed. Your radical style will be remembered by all. Who could have killed the super funky healer? And why?
> 
> So, next chapter might take a while. The last investigation took longer to write than most. However, if you have any thoughts or theories, or if you just want to grieve, please leave a comment to share it! Also, a friendly reminder that we have a TVtropes page that's a cool place to check out. In the meantime, though, I love you all! Have a great weekend!


	21. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a month later, I finally get this chapter out. I hope we can call this an early Holiday present of sorts? I hope you all enjoy! Proofread by BBlader1, as always.

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

**_Before me… I barely knew what I was looking at._ **

 

**_Well, no. That was completely untrue. I knew full well I was looking at Itami Miyanagi’s corpse. But body discovery doesn’t always make it easy to detect things like this without losing your composure, cool, and perception._ **

 

**_Still… She’s dead. It was hard to believe! She was the healer, so it was only fitting that she radiated an atmosphere of health and energy. To think that she, of all people, was cut down like this… It’s a tragedy._ **

 

**_And now… back to reality._ **

 

Ding-Dong-Ding~!

 

[A monitor flips on, displaying Monokuma in his space age chair and his glass of wine.]

 

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you can spend however you like, a class trial will be held!

 

[The monitor flips off.]

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Shin: I-Itami!?

 

_Oh my god!_

 

Kaguya: [Frowns] Well, this is unfortunate… [Facepalm] But not unexpected.

 

Shin: Huh!? What do you mean, unexpected!?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I’ll explain later, but right now we’ve got a corpse in front of us. We should probably wait for everyone else to arrive… Monokuma will probably all gather them here.

 

[Slowly, Abed stumbled his way into the room, empty-handed.]

 

Abed: [Huffing] Hello…

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Hello, Abed. What the heck’s going on here?

 

Abed: [Frown] It appears that A- … [Pauses] Itami was murdered.

 

_What was he going to say there?_

 

Abed: [Frown] It’s very unfortunate… I had hoped I would be able to prevent a tragedy like this from occurring again, but it appears I was not swift enough. How unfortunate.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I have plenty to ask you about, Abed. It’s clear you’ve been keeping secrets from us.

 

_It has?_

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] H-have I?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] But now’s not the time. The investigation has yet to begin proper, so I’ll save it. Maybe Hozumi can tear it out of you.

 

Abed: [Frown] Whatever.

 

_Kaguya seems a little on-edge about Abed… Did she see anything strange in the dark?_

 

[Suddenly, Tarou enters. Even more than that, he’s holding Tetsurou by the wrists, which have been handcuffed. Hozumi enters as well.]

 

Tetsurou: [Wide-Eyed] N-no way… Oh my g-g-god...

 

_Oh, shit! Tetsurou… he was super close with Itami. Wait, why is he wearing those!?_

 

Hozumi: Did I hear some dame call my number?

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] If you mean name, then I did…

 

Shin: Wait, I feel we’re overlooking something! Why is Tetsurou in handcuffs! And why did you just brazenly bring him in here!?

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Friend Shin! I don’t know what you’re… [Sees Itami] …. [Nervous] O-oh. Another friend, cut down.

 

Hozumi: [Solemnly] Sweet Christmas.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Yeah, it’s a tragedy, but why is nobody answering my question? Why is Tetsurou in handcuffs?

 

_It was my question, actually…_

 

Tarou: [Frown] I-I didn’t want to do it, Friend. [Emotionless] Please, believe me on this one.

 

Shin: O-okay… That still doesn’t answer my question, though.

 

Hozumi: [Arms Crossed, Playing with Handcuffs] I was passin’ by, lookin’ for ya guys. We all went fuzzy awhile back thanks to that witch doctor.

 

_Oh, right. Dhahabiat and his stupid curse. Hopefully that doesn’t come back into play._

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Anyway, I was just happening by when I heard that freak Tarou hollering like a freak.

 

Tarou: [Frown] That’s redundant, Hozumi.

 

Hozumi: Who cares?

 

_Apparently, Tarou does._

 

Tarou: [Frown] I-in any case, I was t-told to go check out the security room by Kaguya and Shin… So I went.

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] Oh, I’m glad you went there after all. So, what did you find?

 

Tetsurou: [Horrified] I-Itami… No…

 

Tarou: [Solemn] I found this poor guy. He was stumbling around at the controls of the monitor frantically. I tried to restrain him, but he was going crazy…

 

Tetsurou: [Horrified] I-Itami…

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] So I broke up the two idiots when I heard Tarou screamin’ for relief. Then I booked the kid.

 

Shin: That doesn’t really sound like sufficient grounds to handcuff someone.

 

Hozumi: [Arms folded] What else didja want me to do!? My hands were tied.

 

Kaguya: [Shrug] They weren’t at all, actually.

 

Abed: [Gruffly] No point to that now; somebody’s dead. Taking precautions doesn't matter anymore.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Yeah. I noticed. And to be honest, ya goon, you look pretty suspicious right now.

 

Abed: [Panting] Can’t we wait until everyone gets here before we start irrationally pointing the fingers around?

 

Shin: O-oh yeah!? What about Takamasa!?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu~! Funny how you should mention that, since I brought everyone here.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Hakari: [Aback] My goodness… Itami!

 

Masaka: [Upset] Nooo! Itamu!

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing Fan] Her name was just said, you blithering-...! [Sigh] Whatever. This isn’t good.

 

Mei: [Pointing with Broomstick] No good! We’ve lost our white mage! I’m merely a black mage, or a red mage at best! We have no balance to the yin and yang!

 

Takamasa: [Holding Head] What is happening!?!?! What!?

 

_Huh? How did he get out of that room?_

 

Minami: [Concerned] Oh, this isn’t good in the slightest.

 

Kimiko: [Holding notepad up to mouth, shock] Oh no! This is very uncute!

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] I dunno, I happen to think it’s adorable! [Relieved] Not as adorable as yours truly, of course.

 

Tarou: [Solemn] S-S- [Fighting Pose] Stop it, Junko! You’re not allowed to belittle our struggles and hardships!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] That’s not true at all! I totally am! And… [Relieved] Jun Ko? That’s not any country I’ve ever heard of.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] That’s twice he’s used that line…

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] As I’m sure you’re all aware… [Turns, Paw Out] There’s been another murder among the students! How awful!

 

Shin: Yes, we all have eyes, Monokuma.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Wow, Shin!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Woah.

 

Shin: Uh… Sorry…

 

_I sassed that back too quickly._

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu! Wow, Shin, you’re getting right to the point of the matter, huh? Well, maybe I should too. [Neutral] Once again, there will be another class trial after a brief period of investigation.

 

Hozumi: [Glaring at Tetsurou, then Abed] …

 

Abed: …

 

Tetsurou: I-Itami…

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Can you just fork over those goods already, bear? I need to get started.

 

Monokuma: [Dejected] Geez, absolutely nobody is being patient today. How rude. [Neutral] I guess I’ll be a good headmaster and deliver the Monokuma files. In addition, I’ve unlocked all of the non-bedroom rooms.

 

[A series of chimes sounds off as the Monokuma files are distributed among the students.]

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Obliged.

 

_Hozumi’s really getting into this. She must already have some thoughts about this situation._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I don’t want to keep you losers from making fools of yourselves by futilely protecting each other and other such things people do around this time, so I’ll get out of your way! Happy hunting! [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu~! [Laughing] Dahahahaha!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Alright. Do what you all want… I’m gonna be busy.

 

[Hozumi hunches down next to the body.]

 

Tarou: [Nervous] Uh, what should I do with him?

 

Hozumi: [Stern] I need that little canary. Put him wherever you want, you flatfoot. Just don’t let him go home free.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] O-okay… [Nervous Smile] C-Come on, Tetsu.…

 

Tetsurou: [Horrified] I-Itami…

 

_When did Hozumi become his boss?_

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Authoritative] You seem to be showing an awful lot of authority this time.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Of course I am. This is an investigation. [Adjusts tie] Sit your pretty ass down, I’m going to investigate. I never got a proper chance to investigate last time the buck went down, so this time I’m doing somethin’ ‘bout it, capiche?

 

Hakari: [Aback] …!

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Wow, shut down!

 

Minami: [Looking up from Map] Perchance we should just leave it to her.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Isn’t there anything we can do to help??

 

Hozumi: [Bitterly] Ya can peep at that autopsy. I’ll let you have the body when I’m done with it. [Neutral] I might not be specialized in this, but I’ll do my best.

 

Minami: [Looking back down at map] Well, I suppose I’ll go do my own investigation.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] That would be for the best, I think.

 

[Slowly, most everyone left the room until it was simply Kaguya, Abed, Hozumi, and I.]

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Well, I guess we should take her advice.

 

Shin: Yeah, I agree.

 

**_I opened up the Monokuma File. She did too, and we read it together._ **

 

INVESTIGATION START

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

Shin: Let’s see here…

 

[Cuts to Shin mousing down the Monokuma File. It displays a picture of Itami with a large pink spotch over her head.]

 

“Victim Name: Itami Miyanagi

Time of Death: Around 7:35 AM

The body was discovered lying face down on the floor of the Observation Room.

There’s a large rectangular bash wound on her forehead, with blood streaming down it.

There are no other external injuries.”

 

[Camera goes back to normal.]

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Huh, that’s very interesting.

 

Shin: Yeah. I can’t believe someone would bash her skull in. That’s pretty brutal.

 

Kaguya: [Shaking Head] No, that’s not what I mean.

 

Shin: Huh? Then what do you mean, Kaguya?

 

Kaguya: Reading the Monokuma File… doesn’t it feel kind of informal?

 

Shin: Now that you mention it… a little bit, yeah.

 

_It doesn’t really feel like an autopsy report. It feels more like something anybody could put together by just looking at the body. That’s weird._

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] In any case, let’s get down to business.

 

Shin: Right. Time to examine the crime scene.

 

_I guess we’ll start with the other things in the room, since Hozumi is busy with Itami’s body…_

 

[The room opens up for investigation. Itami’s body is laying face down with Hozumi over her in the center of the room. Behind them is the telescope, laying on the floor. The two chairs have been pushed out of the way, to the sides of the room. The podium also lays knocked over next to Itami’s body. There’s also an open crate to the side, lid open. Abed is looking through it.]

 

[Examine telescope]

 

Shin: Hmmm… The telescope’s been knocked onto the floor.

 

Kaguya: [Coy] Thank you, Lieutenant Obvious.

 

Shin: It’s captain, actually.

 

Kaguya: [Coy] Obviously, it’s captain…

 

Shin: Oh, nevermind. In any case… It’s peculiar, how it’s knocked onto the floor like this.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] I guess it must have been knocked over during the murder.

 

[Camera switches to the pedestal.]

 

Kaguya: That probably was, too.

 

Shin: That’s a fair assumption.

 

_Still, something about this feels a little off… Maybe it’s just my imagination._

 

[Camera returns to normal.]

 

[Examine crates.]

 

Shin: Huh, these weren’t here before.

 

_Wasn_ ’ _t there a boom box here, also? Where did that go?_

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] This is a pretty big crate. Isn’t this one of the crates from the storage room?

 

Shin: Yeah, I’m pretty sure.

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] It’s pretty big. I’m sure you could fit a person in there.

 

Shin: No, you definitely could.

 

_Interesting._

 

[Talk to Abed.]

 

Shin: Abed, what are you doing?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Did you find that key? You know, the one you said you dropped in here?

 

Abed: [Stern] Oh… You two…

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Yes, us two.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] I did find those keys, don’t worry.

 

Shin: “Keys?” So you had lost both sets of your keys?

 

_Come to think of it, I did hear that sound earlier. There’s no way that was…_

 

Abed: [Frown] That’s none of your business! I’m just… Yes, I’ve had them, but... ugh, never mind.

_You seem stressed._

 

Kaguya: [Coy] Why were you even here in the first place, Abed? That seems really odd to me.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] If you’re trying to make me contradict myself, you’ll have to do better than that. [Arm out] You know that I came here to put my ingot out for Dhahabiat so that he could take it.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Fair. [Thinking] But then why are you still here? You’re obviously not looking for your keys, and from what I saw, especially from the fact that I don’t see the ingot anywhere, Dhahabiat ended up taking the ingot when he was here.

 

Abed: …True.

 

_That’s true, I did seem him run through the halls. And I don’t see the ingot anywhere nearby, so Dhahabiat must have taken it with him._

 

Kaguya: [Frown] So is that what you’re looking for?

 

Abed: [Nods] Yes.

 

Shin: That’s kind of strange… You would have been here for the whole exchange. You even were handing it over willingly to Dhahabiat. Why are you looking for it? You must have known where it went.

 

Abed: [Raised Eyebrow] …Ah. [Furrowed Brow] I’m going to talk with Takamasa. Goodbye.

 

[Abed left the room.]

 

_Geez, he’s certainly a ball of sunshine today. Then again, we found a body. So I can’t really expect anyone to be a ball of sunshine… What a roundabout train of thought._

 

[Examine armchairs.]

 

[Camera moves to the armchairs, pushed into the corner of the room along with most of the furniture.]

 

_It looks like these were all pushed out of the way to create a lot of open space… But…_

 

_That’s strange. They look like they’ve been put there very neatly, rather than shoved out in the heat of the moment. Someone took the time and effort to move the chairs and furniture out of the way ahead of time. That’s really odd._

 

[Camera returns to normal.]

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Hey, Hozumi over there... What’s she doing?

 

[Hozumi gets up and walks over.]

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Drat. Abed already left. I was gonna probe ‘im a couple a questions ‘bout what he was doing this morning.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] About his movements?

 

Hozumi: [Nods] Yup.

 

Shin: Then don’t you need to quiz us too, then?

 

Hozumi: [Shakes Head] Nah. That canary Tarou already sung all around ‘bout you three and who went where there.

 

_Yeah, I guess he was with us most of the time. I guess he can testify as to where we were; it’s not like we went anywhere he didn’t know or didn’t see._

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I’m gonna interrogate Tetsurou first, then. I wanted to do the same to that ambassador, but I’ll have to wait for now. I want to ask him some questions ‘bout his homestead.

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] You mean Farao?

 

Hozumi: [Adjusting tie] Bullseye. I’ve got an investigator’s hunch that Farao is important to this slaughter. I can feel it in my gut.

 

_What a very detective-like instinct._

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Huh. You might just be right on that one, girlfriend.

 

Hozumi: [Glare] Don’t say that.

 

Kaguya: [Coy] Guuuuuurlfriend.

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Stop.

 

Kaguya: [Coy] Guuuuuuuuuuuurlllllll-

 

Hozumi: [Enraged] STOP.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Oh… Um, okay.

 

Shin: Anything else you can tell us, Hozumi?

 

Hozumi: [Adjusting Tie] Well, I guess I should share the results of my analysis.

 

Shin: Well yeah, I guess you should.

 

Hozumi: [Thinking] Well, I’m no coroner, but I can’t see any other wounds on her besides that bash wound on her forehead.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Really? But we thought we heard-... [Shrugs] Nothing.

 

_Yeah, I thought I heard a shot ring out… But there really wasn’t anything else?_

 

Hozumi: [Adjusting Tie] Yeah, I scoped it out. The only thing I saw was a hole on the front of her kimono.

 

Shin: A hole?

 

Hozumi: [Nods] Yep, capiche. There was splatter in front of it, but I couldn’t find a break in the skin.

 

Shin: Huh? Really?

 

_Blood, but no wound? Methinks there may be some kind of shenanigans involved._

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] I see, I see. Are you sure you didn’t miss any?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] No, I didn’t. I checked all over ‘er body, too. DIdn’t miss anything, even saw her old war wounds.

 

Shin: “War wounds?”

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] There were some markings and patches on her bare skin, covered up by her duds. It was really peculiar.

 

_I guess “peculiar” is detective slang._

 

Shin: But none of them were injuries?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] That’s very interesting to hear…

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I’m gonna go out and interrogate that weather kid. You flatfoots take care of yourselves…

 

[Hozumi leaves the scene.]

 

Shin: I guess we can investigate the actual body now on top of everything else…

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Yeah, better make sure she didn’t lie to us in case she’s the killer.

 

_I hope not. Having a major ally in an investigation be a killer is not something I want to even think about._

 

[Examine the body.]

 

**_We examined the body, and though we have even less investigation experience than Hozumi, we were able to find and confirm basically everything Hozumi said… Except for one additional thing we found in the coat pocket of her labcoat._ **

 

[Contact Lens case icon appears.]

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Oh, hello! What is this?

 

Shin: A case… for contact lenses? I didn’t know Itami needed glasses.

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] I don’t think she does, dude. These aren’t prescription. These are colored cosmetic lenses.

 

Shin: So they’re not to improve your eyes? What are they for, then?

 

_Because you better have a really good reason to stick shit into your eyesockets._

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Apparently, they change the color of your eyes to brown. I don’t want to stick my hand into a dead girl’s eyes to find out if that’s true, but it looks legit from what I can tell.

 

Shin: Fair enough.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] And that’s everything here… Hmm… This is all very interesting….

 

Shin: Very. I wonder who could have done all of this.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Honestly? [Finger to glasses frame] Pretty sure it was Dhahabiat.

 

_Oh yeah, she was saying that..._

 

Shin: Him? Well, I guess there was that blackout and wooziness, and those things are kinda part of his MO…

 

Kaguya: [Shakes head] Besides that, I saw him leaving this room! Dhahabiat left this room and went to the Disintegration Chamber…

 

Shin: Wait, how did you see him again?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Come on, dude. You know I’ve got my night-vision lenses, right? [Tapping glasses frame] They go right up here. I could see most everything there, although I couldn’t see clearly behind Dhahabiat.

 

Shin: Wait, was there anything behind Dhahabiat?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] A person I couldn’t identify. I would guess it was Abed, though, since I found him in the Disintegration Room afterward, and they were chasing Dhahabiat.

 

Shin: Right, I saw him there… But why would Abed be chasing Dhahabiat?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Dhahabiat had the golden ingot with him, if I saw correctly.

 

Shin: Wait, Dhahabiat had the ingot?

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] Yep. I guess that explains where that went.

 

Shin: But wait, Abed was supposed to be handing over the ingot to Dhahabiat. Why would he be chasing after him?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] I dunno. Maybe he had a change of heart? In any case, I’m pretty sure he was carrying that ingot and something else… [Playing with hair] And then they went into the Disintegrator Room.

 

Shin: And then you gave chase and I caught up with you?

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Yep. [Shrugs] In any case, I’m gonna go.

 

Shin: Huh? You’re leaving? I thought we were going to investigate together, Kaguya.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Yeah, I thought that too, but… [Turned] I need to go look something up. It’s clear to me that this is going to be very involved in Farao’s history, and I need to go study up… See you later.

 

[Kaguya left.]

 

_What the heck? She left without any warning at all. That was kinda rude of her. And where exactly is she even going to study?_

 

_Oh well. Guess I should investigate on my own for a while…_

 

_I need to check that pistol… While the body doesn’t show signs of it, I’m sure I heard a gunshot. I have to go to the storage room and check that out. Plus, I want to see what exactly that voice I heard was._

 

[Go to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[The Observation Room closes up, and the Zone 2 Hub has opened up.]

 

[In the center of Zone 2, Hozumi is sitting at a metal table, one it seems she got from the Replicator on Zone 1. Tetsurou is handcuffed to it and sitting on a chair, and Hozumi is looming over him.]

 

_I guess that’s Hozumi’s interrogation… Looks like pretty serious stuff. I’ll leave them alone for now._

 

[Move to History Museum.]

 

[The History Museum. Hakari is here. Minami too.]

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Smile] Ah, hello, Shin! Come to investigate the storage room as well, have you?

 

Shin: Yeah. So you’re checking this place out as well?

 

Hakari: [Nods] Certainly so. Abed’s been the only one with access to this room. I’ve been his “second-in-command” of sorts, and I just want to make sure everything checks out alright, you see? Make sure everything’s on the up and up.

 

_Translation: I still don’t trust him and I’ve come here to check up on him._

 

Shin: We can check together if you’d like.

 

Hakari: [Making heart with hands] That sounds like a great idea. You were quite instrumental in the previous trial. Maybe you will be in this one as well.

 

_Didn’t you staunchly oppose me in that trial? What changed?_

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] I will stick with you for now, Shin Tsudzuki.

 

Shin: …

 

[Beat]

 

Shin: Meh. Okay.

 

_I guess Hakari has joined with me now._

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] I have a vested interest in this case, so I’ll investigate with you. Let’s go.

 

_Translation: I have a vested interest in dethroning my top suspect for this case, so let’s partner up._

 

Shin: Alright, let’s go then.

 

_But first…_

 

[Talk to Minami.]

 

Minami: [Looking up from Map] Hm? What do you two wish?

 

Shin: Hard at work investigating, I see.

 

Minami: [Looking back down at map] No. I’m reading my map and ignoring all of this.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] The “Divine Judgement” decrees; get off of your butt and do some investigating.

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] The clues gathered will all likely show up in the trial no matter what I do. So, I’ve elected to just sit here and look fabulous.

 

_How noble of you._

 

Hakari: [Swishes hair to “serious”, Bringing gavel down] Minami, please. Your silence and laziness could be detrimental. At least tell us something…

 

Minami: [Shrugs] I really don’t know anything about the crime other than who passed.

 

Shin: Um… Dhahabiat was involved… Maybe.

 

Minami: [Looks at Map] I really can’t tell you anything about him. I was never affected by his “magic enchantments” or what the ever it may be that everyone else has described.

 

_Yeah, I remember you saying that._

 

Hakari: [Glare] And is that all you can tell us?

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] I must apologize, but that’s all I can say for certain. May I get back to my maps now?

 

Shin: Sure, sure.

 

_Well, at least that’s something. Let’s get moving already._

 

[Move to Storage Room.]

 

[The storage room has been opened up. The storage containers have been moved around, the boom box from the Observation Room was moved here. Despite that, the podium on which the revolver was perched is the same; the revolver is even in place.]

 

_Everything looks mostly in order… But just barely disheveled enough to notice. I should look around in detail._

 

[Examine crates]

 

Shin: Somebody’s been moving these crates around… I’m pretty sure there’s one less of them then there were before, too.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] And what in your judgement leads you to declare that? Please, walk me through your process of deductive reasoning, Shin Tsudzuki.

 

Shin: Uh, there’s a crate that looks like these in the Observation Room.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Thank you for sharing. I, too, will consider this possibility.

 

_She’s strange._

 

Hakari: I suppose we should check in these crates to see if any evidence was hidden away in here.

 

Shin: Sounds like a pretty obvious place to hide things, but alright.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I see…. [Pointing with Gavel] Helloooo~! What’s this?

 

[Icon of a tiny booklet.]

 

Shin: You found that in one of the boxes?

 

Hakari: [Nods] Indeed. What is this exactly… Hmmm… [Contemplative] It reads… “Transporters: Operator’s Manual.” Hmm… This is actually very interesting and informative.

 

Shin: What does it say?

 

_Besides the obvious, I mean…_

 

Hakari: [Reading the Manual] This is quite fascinating. It’s not just about the transporter. It’s also about the Replicator and the Disintegrator…. [Concerned] Oh.

 

Shin: Hm? Is something wrong?

 

Hakari: [Concerned] I can see it in the index, but it appears that the entire page on the Disintegrator has been torn out.

 

Shin: Well, that was certainly rude of someone.

 

_Still, what could be so important about that page that someone would tear it out? That’s very odd. I’ll keep that in mind._

 

Hakari: [Reading Further] In addition, a bunch of pages on how the machines actually work was ripped out as well.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Appears, Paw Out, Turned] Guilty as charged!

 

_Nobody charged you with anything, though._

 

Monokuma: Listen, I can’t reveal trade secrets to the commonfolk! So I removed those pages to make sure you couldn’t read them.

 

Shin: So you tore out the page on the Disintegrator so we didn’t learn about it? Seems kinda detrimental to the mystery…

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Actually… [Back Turned] Nope. I didn’t tear that one out.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Well, then who did?

 

Monokuma: [Turned, Paw Out] That’s a question I leave up to you ensigns! [Chuckling] Puhuhuhu~! Good luck!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

Hakari: [Sigh] Well, that tells us something at the very least. Pray that we hear more.

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

[Examine Boom Box.]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Hey, wasn’t this in the Observation Room? What’s it doing all the way back here?

 

Shin: I have no idea. You’re right, though. It definitely was inside the Observation Room the last time I checked.

 

Hakari: Could it’s move be somehow related to the crime?

 

Shin: Probably. Maybe we should listen to it to see if that’s a clue.

 

Hakari: [Authoritative Pose] You’re right. There may be a clue recorded on there. Perhaps the very moment of the crime itself!

 

_I highly doubt that._

 

[OST: None]

 

[The boom box is turned on and you hear a bunch of shouting, crying, and pounding.]

 

Hakari: [Shocked] Gods in heaven. That’s certainly a surprise.

 

Shin: I’ve heard this before. Just a little while ago, in fact.

 

_The voice sounds like Takamasa’s…_

 

Hakari: Is this Takamasa’s voice? What did someone do to him? When did you hear this?

 

Shin: Right before the crime. I thought he was trapped in this room. The door was locked and this was playing on the other side.

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Glare] I hope you’re well, Shin. You know that Takamasa was down in the cafeteria with me at that time. There’s no way he was trapped in this room then.

 

Shin: Right, right. I know that much. I was just panicking.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Although the mystery of how this recording came to be still persists. It is quite loud and elaborate. [Cute Mode, Smile] I guess I cannot blame you. I think anyone would come running if they heard this.

 

Shin: Yeah… It’s just… Last time I heard this, it was still playing. I wonder how it got turned off.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Appears, Neutral] Well, that’s an easy question. [Belly Laugh] I, your wonderful captain, turned off the boom box.

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Bringing down Gavel] Why on Earth would you do that!? That could be an important clue!

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Hey hey hey! Back off there! We’re not on Earth, anyway! [Neutral] Would you have really wanted your investigation being done with that noise plaguing your ears? I did you a service!

 

Hakari: [Sigh] Yes, I suppose you did that much, at the very least.

 

_Yeah, I guess this is a bit grating on the ears._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] That’s what you get for doubting me. [Happy] Your lovely captain, Monokuma, is a beacon of light! What would you do without me?

 

_We’d be a lot better off without you._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] In any case, I’ve got other brats to pester. See you later, puhuhu~!

 

[Monokuma vanishes, boom box turns off.]

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

Hakari: [Parting hair to serious side] Well, shall we continue investigating?

 

Shin: Yep, yeah.

 

[Examine Revolver]

 

Shin: This is the only thing left in the room to investigate.

 

_Did I really hear a “bang?” I have to know._

 

Hakari: [Dismissive] I’d like to know how you expect to open that case without the key, Shin. It’s locked in there.

 

Shin: Oh… Right…

 

_I had forgotten about that. I guess I should have asked Abed when I saw him._

 

**_Yet still, for some reason unknown to even me, I tried to flip the glass case open…_ **

 

**_...and it opened!_ **

 

_Huh?_

 

Shin: It’s unlocked!

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Huh. So it is.

 

_That’s a little odd. Wouldn’t Abed want this thing locked? Monokuma only unlocked the doors. Why is it unlocked?_

 

Shin: Well, if it is unlocked, then I guess I should examine the gun itself…

 

[Revolver Icon pops up.]

 

Shin: ...

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Do you see anything interesting?

 

Shin: Um… Yeah… I think I did…

 

Hakari: [Neutral] What is it?

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Shin: This gun’s loaded.

 

Hakari: [Shocked, dropping gavel] What!? What are you saying!?

 

Shin: I’m saying exactly that! The gun is loaded!

 

_That just narrowly avoided my foot._

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Glare] What exactly do you mean by loaded?

 

Shin: There’s one bullet in the gun. I’m… really confused by this.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Curiouser and curiouser. I was under the belief that Abed had emptied the gun of its load so that we’d all feel safe, but there’s still one bullet in it. [Pointing with Gavel] That is quite perplexing.

 

_I heard that gunshot… but the gun is spontaneously loaded instead? That’s really worrying._

 

Hakari: I think this is definitely something I’m going to have to bring up to Abed at the trial.

 

Shin: Yeah, me too.

 

[Beat.]

 

Shin: Well, I think that’s the last of the stuff to examine in this room.

 

Hakari: [Neutral] Yes, I’d say you’re right. My judgement is saying that we should check somewhere else as well.

 

_So you’re going to stick around, are you?_

 

Shin: Alrighty then, let’s go.

 

[Move to Storage Room]

 

[Move to Hub 2 Hub.]

 

[OST: Justice for Our Prime Suspect!]

 

[The Zone 2 Hub opens up. Hozumi is pounding on the table, Tetsurou is crying.]

 

Hozumi: [Fiercely] Come on, now! Spill the beans, damn it!

 

Tetsurou: [Sobbing] I-Itami….

 

Hakari: [Horrified] What on Earth…!?

 

_Hozumi… is going completely overboard!_

 

Hozumi: [Annoyed] You keep on giving me the same roundabout excuses and sobbing. That ain’t gonna fly any more, capiche? You’re either gonna sing like a canary, or you’re going to die like one!

 

Tetsurou: [Blubbering] ...I…

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Glare] We have to stop her!

 

Shin: W-wait…

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Stay outta this! I got this guy on the ropes!!!

 

[Beat.]

 

_I don’t really know about that at all…_

 

Tetsurou: [Sobbing] ...I...I…

 

Hakari: [Whispering] Is he going to say anything?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Come on, spit-it-out.

 

[Beat.]

 

[OST: A Dead End to the Ocean’s Aroma]

 

Tetsurou: I-it was supposed t-to be a s-simple p-p-plan! I-I…. I’m sorry!! I’m sorry sorry sorry! Bwaaa… I wish I never would have let you talk me into it. Then this horrible thing wouldn't have happened to you… I-I’m a b-b-b-bad friend! I can’t believe I let this happen! I-I should have worn the s-suit instead!

 

**_The three of us besides Tetsurou looked up at each other, each with a different expression. Mine of surprise. Hakari’s of confusion. Hozumi’s, however, was a definite “I told you so.”_ **

 

Tetsurou: [Sobbing] I-I’m sorry… I can’t tell you a-a-anymore. I’m just not feeling up to it.

 

**_That’s when Hozumi did something that really surprised me._ **

 

Hozumi: [Patient Smile] Hey, it’s okay, bub. You’ve told me more than enough. Do you need a blanket or anything? I can help with that, sugar.

 

Tetsurou: [Off-Guard] O-oh! U-Um! [Confused Smile] T-Thanks… I’d really appreciate t-t-that, H-Hozumi!

 

Shin: What.

 

_It’s like she’s a completely different person!_

 

Hozumi: [Patient Smile] Okay, hoss. Let’s get you to your room. You gave me some really important information, hoss.

 

Tetsurou: [Confused Smile] O-O-Okay.

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Wow. I wouldn’t have thought she would have that kind of caring within her.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Maybe ya shouldn’t judge, ya dumb broad.

 

Hakari: [Offended] Why, excuse you.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I’m gonna take good care of ‘Surou now. If ya see Abed, let him know I want to speak with him next.

 

Shin: Um… Okay. Alright.

 

_I’ll do that. And while I’m at it, I’ll also make a mental note of Tetsurou’s confession._

 

Hozumi: [Patient Smile] C’mon, ya little goober. Let’s walk ya back.

 

Tetsurou: [Smile] O-Okay….

 

[Hozumi and Tetsurou leave.]

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Well… do you have any ideas?

 

Shin: Um… before I discovered the body with Kaguya, we thought we saw someone go into the Disintegrator Room. I think that’s as good a place as any.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Alright! To the Disintegration Chamber it is!

 

_She makes it sound very dramatic._

 

[Move to Disintegrator Room.]

 

[The Disintegrator Room opens up. Mei is here.]

 

[Examine Disintegrator.]

 

Shin: I wonder if this thing was used at all..

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] It’s impossible to tell, remember? There’s no kind of screen or anything on this. You can’t check what’s been disintegrated with this.

 

Shin: [Beat]

 

[Beat]

 

Shin: Shit.

 

Hakari: [Sigh] Brilliant plan.

 

Shin: S-sorry… I just didn’t think or anything…

 

_Still, I think this probably was used somehow…. Huh. I never realized how much this looked like the Transporter..._

 

[Talk to Mei.]

 

Shin: [Sigh] Hey, Mei.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahaha! I am the discoverer of the power to change the world!

 

Hakari: [Eyebrows Lowered] Are you… speaking of the Disintegrator?

 

Mei: [Pointing with Broomstick] Indeed! I have discovered this heinous caldron's ability to cast anything caught within its smoke into the netherworld!

 

Shin: Um… Monokuma already told us that days ago.

 

Mei: [Frown] Oh. My mistake, then.

 

Shin: Great.

 

Hakari: [Disinterested] What a wonderful discussion.

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[Zone 2 Hub opens. Hozumi is gone, but the chair is still there.]

 

Shin: Well, that was a waste of time.

 

Hakari: [Glare] Perhaps you should allow the person with good judgement to pick the destination next time.

 

Shin: Uh, alright. Where do you want to go?

 

Hakari: [Neutral] … Well… [Pointing with Gavel] My judgement is telling me we should investigate the security room.

 

Shin: Sure, sure.

 

_I don’t really have any direction for this investigation, so her hunches are as good as any._

 

[Move to Security Room.]

 

[The Security Room opens up. Abed is here, along with the security room console and the controls.]

 

Shin: Hmm… I wonder if there is any footage from the incident on these cameras?

 

Hakari: [Frown] I appreciate the thought, but the murder took place in the Observation Room. The camera this room connects to only monitors the Zone 2 Hub.

 

Shin: Correct, but they had to pass through the Zone 2 Hub to get to the Observation Room. I’m gonna see what I find.

 

Hakari: [Smile] Oh, I see. [Heart with Hands] In that case, then I encourage you to knock yourself out!

 

Shin: I…. will?

 

[Examine Monitors]

 

Shin: Let’s see… There’s gotta be at least a little bit of footage of what happened.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Appears] Ask and you shall receive! Unfortunately, most of the footage has been lost.

 

Shin: LOST!? It’s only been like, an hour tops!

 

Hakari: [Switch to Serious, Glare] You destroyed them, didn’t you?

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Huh? What? N-No! Of course I didn’t destroy them! [Angry, Claws Out] Don’t be ridiculous!  The loss of that information was completely unplanned.

 

Shin: How do I know you’re telling the truth, here? I want a deeper explanation!

 

Monokuma: [Back Turned] Idiots… What do I have to gain by destroying parts of the footage? In fact, it’s MORE advantageous for me if the culprit is caught on tape. [Laughing] Then I can see their utter despair as their entire plan is ruined utterly and completely! The facial expression… would be priceless!

 

Hakari: [Sigh] I suppose I can at least understand your twisted logic in that scenario. Still, why did the footage get lost?

 

Monokuma: [Turned, Paw Up] The system was drawing a lot of power around the same time as that footage was being saved for posterity. The system was doing something it doesn’t normally do, so it was drawing a lot of power… And unfortunately, the data corruption was a result of that.

 

Shin: Sounds like an excuse to me.

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Well it’s the truth! And you have no choice to believe it!

 

_Ugh, I guess he’s right there._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Besides, there is still some left for you to view.

 

Hakari: [Surprise] There is!

 

Monokuma: [Turned, Paw Up] Indeed! Now, let’s get that footage rolling!

 

[Monokuma vanishes, the screen starts playing a collection of stills.]

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

[The first still is Shin, Kaguya, and Tarou entering north from the direction of the transporter.]

 

Hakari: I see, that’s when you three arrived.

 

Shin: Yup.

 

_So, did we arrive before anyone else? Or was that cut out?_

 

[The next still appears. It’s Tetsurou and Dhahabiat, together.]

 

Shin: What the-!?

 

_That is not the kind of duo I was expecting to find together._

 

Hakari: This is… very strange. What are these two doing together?

 

Monokuma: Confessing their love for each other, probably. Lawl.

 

Hakari: M-Monokuma is back!

 

_And he brought popcorn!_

 

Monokuma: You guys didn’t think you could keep me out of your little viewing party, didja? Now, let’s see the next slide.

 

[The next still is Dhahabiat, without Tetsurou, heading in the direction of the Observation Room.]

 

Shin: Hmm…

 

Monokuma: Aw, looks like the two lovebirds split up! Whatta bummer!

 

Hakari: I will beat you to death with my gavel.

 

Monokuma: Ha! I’d like to see you try!

 

[The next still isn’t a still. It’s full video of Dhahabiat emerging from the Observation Room and running to the Disintegration Chamber as an unidentified person gives chase Dhahabiat. The lights are off, but they’re still clearly visible.]

 

Shin: Oh, good! There’s actual motion for this video.

 

Monokuma: What exciting times we live in…

 

Hakari: It’s still awfully dark, though.

 

Shin: Well, that’s because the lights were off… I know this camera is at least somewhat good at picking up footage in the dark.

 

Hakari: Oh, I see!

 

Shin: Still, I can’t really make out the other person… Other than they’re bigger in frame. What kind of shoddy equipment is this?

 

Monokuma: H-hey! Don’t look at me! We’re on a budget here!

 

_Yeah, I’m sure that you are._

 

Hakari: Wait a second… Look at Dhahabiat.

 

[A close up reveals a small hole in Dhahabiat’s armor; around stomach level.]

 

Shin: Huh? What is that?

 

Hakari: It’s a small hole in his armor! That’s rather peculiar!

 

Shin: Looks like something went right through it…

 

Monokuma: Yes, how peculiar… Puhuhuhu~!

 

_This stupid bear isn’t going to give us any hints, even though he knows the answer. What an asshole._

 

Hakari: In addition to that hole… Dhahabiat’s entire movement is odd.

 

Shin: Odd? What do you mean?

 

Hakari: Well, just look at him. I suppose everyone walks a certain way, so I should not judge, but… he walks in completely straight lines.

 

Shin: Huh, yeah I guess you are right there.

 

Hakari: And he only turns at perfect 90 degree angles. That’s very strange. Do you think he’s robotic in nature?

 

Shin: I will admit that thought had crossed my mind…

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu~! Curiouser and curiouser!

 

_So Dhahabiat is a robot, then? Is that even possible? I mean, I don’t think anyone here has the skills or resources to create a robot. I guess we’ll figure this out at the trial._

 

[Viewpoint returns to normal.]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Dahahahaha! What a wonderful film! I rate it ten out of five possible stars!

 

Hakari: [Disinterested] Your rating system is bunk.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Maybe so, maybe so. Puhuhuhu~! [Turned, Paw Up] See you another time!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Well, that was a highly interesting video. It seems that even with the corruption, it still yielded some valuable clues.

 

Shin: Yeah… Although… I’m really concerned, honestly..

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Hm? About what?

 

Shin: Uh, well… er.. Damn. Don’t worry about it. It’s not really important.

 

Hakari: [Concerned] All right. I’ll trust your judgement.

 

Shin: Uh, thanks…

 

_The camera was mainly pointed at the Observation Room door for that… so… The fact that I couldn’t see her… doesn’t mean anything, right? Right. There’s no way. It’s fine. Heh._

 

[Talk to Abed.]

 

Shin: Um… hello, Abed.

 

Hakari: [Heart with Hands] Hello, Abed! How are you?

 

_She wants desperately to take him down, but she’s nothing but nice to him when he’s present. Typical starscream._

 

Abed: [Defensive] Greetings, Shin, Hakari.

 

_He’s been strange for a while now. I have my suspicions, as does Hakari, I’m sure. But unlike her, I’m not sure what to think._

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed] I’m fine. Just a little shaken up from the shock of the murder. It happened whilst I was on this very floor.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Yes, I had heard that. While you were making the deal with Dhahabiat…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I have nothing to do with the murder. I’m innocent.

 

Hakari: [Sweet Smile] Well, then I suppose you’d have no problem telling us about your movements during that time?

 

_Damn, she cut right to the point. Still, I am curious to see what he has to say._

 

Abed: [Frown] I… [Sigh] I regret to tell you that relaying my movements would spend too much time, and I’d rather use that time investigating the murder, don’t you?

 

_Good sidestep of the question…_

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Hmmm… Alright, then. I guess we’ll just leave you be for now…

 

Abed: [Sigh] Thank you.

 

Hakari: [Smile, Pointing with Gavel] Except that Hozumi really would like to interview you. I believe she’s doing a splendid job with her investigation, and if you really would like to help out **like a good leader should** , wait by the metal table out in the hub.

 

Abed: [Surprised] O-oh… Is she?

 

Hakari: You will do what she requests, right? It’s not like you have anything to hide… right?

 

_Oh damn._

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable Expression] Yes… I suppose you’re right. I’ll be out there… Waiting for Hozumi to show up, ha...ha…

 

_What an extremely weak and unfitting laugh...._

 

[Abed leaves.]

 

Hakari: [Confident] Well… I think I really got to him! [Pointing with Gavel] The holy light of “The Divine Judgement” shines over all! I really persuaded him!

 

Shin: Yeah, I guess you did.

 

_I wonder how that’s going to work out…_

 

[Examine Controls]

 

Shin: These are the controls to the camera and lights and stuff, right?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Correct. As I recall, these controls are also a little bit sticky…

 

Shin: Yeah… These definitely had a role in the murder, though. I refuse to believe the lights went out on their own.

 

Hakari: Someone operating in the shadows? Given what we know about a certain person, that could very well be.

 

_Something to keep in mind._

 

[Beat]

 

Shin: Any ideas where to search next?

 

Hakari: [Heart with Hands] Personally? I’d like to check the research lab. I feel it’s the last major place on this floor to check… And then we’ll do some follow-up checks on Zone 1.

 

Shin: Sounds good to me.

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[Zone 2 Hub opens up. Abed is sitting in the metal chair, and Hozumi is with him. She’s threatening him and trying all her coercion. Abed has cracked a sweat, but hasn’t appeared to say anything yet.]

 

_I will stay out of that mess, thank you very much…_

 

[Move to Research Laboratory.]

 

[The Research Laboratory opens up. The replicator is still broken up. In addition, the catalogue has been left on the counter. Tarou is here, looking through a microscope at… something. Takamasa is here also.]

 

[Examine broken replicator.]

 

[Icon of broken replicator shown.]

 

Shin: So this is still broken…

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Oh? Was this broken?

 

Shin: Yep. Yesterday, Kaguya showed me that it had been busted from the inside-outward. It’s really weird.

 

[Icon vanishes]

 

Hakari: [Neutral] I see… I suppose it’s been unusable since then.

 

Shin: Yep, looks like it.

 

Hakari: [Neutral] Well, I suppose that at least limits the amount of people replicating items without any discernable means of tracking it.

 

Shin: You’re right about that. That’s a good thing, at least.

 

[Examine catalogue]

 

Shin: Huh? This is lying out…

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] O-oh... ! I was looking through that earlier. I, uh, noticed someone had bookmarked one of the pages, so I became curious.

 

Shin: Bookmarked a page? I guess I should give it a look.

 

[Shin turns to the bookmarked page. It displayed; the page is about a small powdered drug apparently known as “Compound 404.”]

 

Shin: “Compound 404…?” What is this stuff?

 

Hakari: I imagine it would say as such if you continued reading the page, Shin.

 

Shin: Alright, alright. No need to get pushy about it, Hakari.

 

Hakari: “Pushy” is practically my job description, I’ll have you know!

 

Shin: Yeah, yeah… Now, let’s see. [Reading] “Compound 404 is a small powdery drug used in the production in painkillers and illicit substances. It’s a narcotic, and slows down the body’s speed of perception, although the person may still make decisions their conscious mind isn’t aware of after the effects leave.”

 

Hakari: Nasty stuff. If I ever encountered anyone selling that stuff illegally, I’d for sure find them guilty.

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

Shin: I agree that it’s definitely not on the up-and-up, but my bigger qualm here is if somebody replicated any of this.

 

Hakari: I say it’s probable. I think there’s one quite obvious thing that comes to mind when thinking about these effects.

 

Shin: Yeah, I have that in mind too.

 

_Dhahabiat._

 

Shin: Science strikes again, as Itami would say.

 

Hakari: Indeed. My judgement decrees this will be key-evidence…

 

[Talk to Tarou]

 

Shin: Hey, Tarou. What are you doing?

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Doing some form of science? I thought you were doing everything Hozumi asked you to.

 

Tarou: [Grin, Thumbs Up] Oh, I actually have been! Hozumi asked me to check this thing out in the microscope.

 

Shin: … Um, why? What on Earth could Hozumi want you to discover through a microscope? Is the murderer super-tiny?

 

Tarou: [Neutral] Take a look for yourself, Friend Shin!

 

**_Tarou stepped out of the way._ **

 

Shin: I guess I’ll take a look…

 

_What could possibly be important here-_

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Shin: What the hell is this?! Where did you find this sample!?

 

Hakari: [Concerned] Hm!? Whatever is it?

 

[Scene changes to a visual of a tiny view. There’s many strange objects on that scale, and they all appear to be… metallic?]

 

Shin: Some kind of tiny… machine!? A bunch of them!

 

_What the hell? They’ve got little, like, syringe things on them? What the everloving fuck?_

 

Hakari: M-machines… Like nanobots or something!?

 

Shin: I’ve got no idea! What the hell are these things!?

 

Tarou: Sorry to say… I’ve got no idea, Friend Shin.

 

_No idea…_

 

[Scene returns to normal.]

 

Hakari: [Authoritative Pose] What is this sample supposed to be, Tarou!?

 

Shin: Yeah! What the hell is crawling with weird metal bugs!?

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] C-calm down and listen! [Solemn] Hozumi felt a weird sensation when investigating Itami’s body.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] A weird sensation? How vague.

 

Tarou: [Shrugs] And instinct? I’m not really certain what she felt. Something investigator-like in her spurned her to action. She peeled off one of Itami’s fingernails…

 

_Ew ew gross gross gross._

 

Hakari: [Confident] And you put it under the microscope and received that vision, correct?

 

Tarou: [Nervous Grin] Well, I received one that LOOKED like that…

 

Shin: “Looked like it?” Wait, that’s not the fingernail?

 

_Wait, of course it isn’t. I have the microscope. I can see for myself._

 

Tarou: It looked like that… And I became paranoid and curious, so I stuck a flake off my own skin underneath the microscope and saw something.

 

Shin: You saw… that…

 

Tarou: [Gravely] I think… these machines might be on all of us! On everyone here!

 

Hakari: [Dropping Gavel in Surprise] What?!

 

Shin: You’re kidding. You can’t make that kind of declaration from such limited evidence!

 

Tarou: [Sigh] Maybe not… Maybe you’re right…

 

Hakari: [Nervous] I certainly hope so… I’d hate to think that these little machines are all over our bodies and we cannot even tell.

 

Shin: I mean… there’s no evidence they’re on all of us. Just Itami and Tarou, right?

 

Tarou: [Nods] Right. And I’m not going to invade your privacy or anything to check… [Thinking] That wouldn’t be very “friendly” of me to Friend Shin. Besides, there was definitely more of those things on Itami’s skin… It’s probably nothing to worry about.

 

Hakari: [Nervous] I-Indeed. [Authoritative Pose] I shan’t think of it again!

 

_It is probably not worth worrying about… but it is worth thinking about._

 

Shin: Thanks for sharing, Tarou.

 

Tarou: [Waving] No problem, Friend Shin! Now, I shall go report my findings to Hozumi and continue investigating!

 

[Tarou leaves.]

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Now, let’s get on with it, shall we?

 

Shin: Sure.

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

[Talk to Takamasa.]

 

_There’s Takamasa… He’s baffling me more than most students are right now, especially considering the whole deal with that recording… But I also shouldn’t come right out and say it._

 

[Beat.]

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Takamasa Keibi! You recorded yourself, didn’t you!?

 

Takamasa: [Panicking, Holding Head] HEY!!! Whatsthebigidea?!

 

_T A C T._

 

Hakari: [Authoritative] You were clearly up to some suspicious behavior. You and your friend Abed, I bet.

 

Takamasa: [Pale as a sheet] Uh….

 

Hakari: [Pose] But the “Divine Justice” has come calling upon you and Abed! We’ll have you two locked up like the criminals you are!!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching Intensifies] H-h-hey… We’re not criminals at all!

 

Shin: Hey, maybe calm down a bi-

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Surrender, Takamasa! Power will return to me, you see~! Abed’s being interrogated by Hozumi right now! The jig is up!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous] I-interrogated!? Abed’s being interrogated! I-I-Is he….!?!?!

 

**_Suddenly Takamasa ran out of the room in a blur of speed and energy. He seemed incredibly panicked._ **

 

Shin: …

 

Hakari: [Embarrassed] … Well…

 

_“The Divine Justice,” everyone._

 

Shin: Should we follow him? I guess we should.

 

Hakari: Y-yeah. Let’s.

 

[Move to Zone 2 Hub.]

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

[The scene opens up, and Takamasa is gushing at the table where Abed and Hozumi are. He’s shouting and nervous and the other two are looking on at him with confusion.]

 

Takamasa: [Nervous] I-it was supposed t-to be a s-simple p-p-plan! We weren’t going to hurt anybody, I swear! Hozumi, you h-have to believe me! I-I don’t know why that bullet was loaded in the gun! It should have been empty! We were just trying to scare them! ... At least… That’s what I thought the plan was supposed to be… I guess you already know everything…

 

Hozumi: [Confused] What in the hell!?

 

Abed: [Frown] T-Takamasa… You’re interrupting my interrogation… Not that I’ve said anything so far…

Takamasa: [Confused] Oh… [Nervous Scratching] Oh… [Panicking, Panting] OH!!! Oh oh oh!!!

 

[Takamasa ran away, towards the teleporter.]

 

Abed: [Sigh] …

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly, Aside] I have no idea what that was…

 

Hakari: [Still Embarrassed] I’ll not be trying to interrogate anyone myself anymore…

 

Shin: Probably a good call.

 

_And it’s a good call for me to keep that in mind…_

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

Shin: It’s probably not a good idea to interrupt Hozumi’s interrogation, so is there anything else to do?

 

Hakari: [Thinking] Actually, there’s definitely a place I’d like to check down on Zone 1.

 

Shin: Alright! Let’s head down there.

 

_I also wanna check the Replicator to see if at least that one had been used any…_

 

[Move to Transporter.]

 

[Transport to Zone 1 Transporter.]

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[Zone 1 Hub opens up.]

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Making Heart with Hands] I’m afraid this is where I have to let you go for now, sweet Shin. I’m going to go up ahead. I’ll meet with you later.

 

Shin: Alright, then. You take care of yourself, Hakari.

 

Hakari: [Waves] I will see you not long from now.

 

[Hakari walks away.]

 

_Alone again. Well, time to check the old Replicator._

 

[Move to Replicator Room.]

 

[Replicator Room opens up. It’s the same as ever, but Masaka and Ittetsu are here.]

 

[Talk to Masaka]

 

Masaka: [Smile] Hey, Shin… You doing your part, investigating?

 

Shin: Yeah. You too?

 

Masaka: [Frown] Well, I’m trying, but Ittetsu keeps bothering me about things rather than letting me look around, so… [Dejected] I’m trying to be a good friend, at the very least.

 

_Poor girl. She’s too sweet for her own good._

 

[Examine the Replicator Console.]

 

_Now let’s see here. As I recall, I can pick an option so that it will display for me what objects have been recently used… Now, let’s see here…_

 

[A few button presses later and the monitor shows a list.]

 

_Alright, cool. Time to give this a once over… Most of this stuff is pretty inconsequential. There’s the clothes Tarou replicated, glow-in-the-dark-paint, a bottle, many breakfasts… Ooookay. These last two are very interesting._

 

_A golden ingot and something called “The Talon Report.” This just got very interesting._

 

_I don’t have any idea what The Talon Report is, but the ingot makes me curious. Is that the same ingot that Abed had? Did he fake it?_

 

_Still, as interesting as this is, it doesn’t include the bullet I saw earlier. Where the heck did that come from? Did it just materialize out of thin air or some shit!? I mean, we’re in space and shit so that happening isn’t so weird!_

 

_… Meh. I have to calm down and think this through rapidly._

 

[Talk to Ittetsu.]

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] I don’t know anything about the murder! I’ve been here the whole time since the investigation started!

 

Shin: Dude, relax.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] I’m so sick of death! Death is never funny, you know that?! As a comedian, how am I supposed to work when death’s my material!?

 

Shin: You could abandon trying to tell jokes and try to tell me useful things instead…

 

Ittetsu: [Sigh] Yeah, yeah… Well, since I’ve been here with Minami, I can’t tell you much. [Neutral] Kaguya did come in at one point, though. Crazy night girl didn’t say much?

 

Shin: Did she? I guess she was investigating also.

 

Ittetsu: [Shrugs] Hell if I know, man. She replicated something and then left. Masaka was kinda hurt by her indifference.

 

Shin: She musts be very focused on the case, then…

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out Fan] She was so rude! Nobody’s allowed to ignore Masaka except me! Stupid idiots!

 

Shin: Yeah yeah, you can spin your wheels all you like with that love/hate thing, Ittetsu. Anyway, see you later.

 

Ittetsu: [Grumpy] Hmph.

 

[Move to Zone 1 Hub.]

 

[As soon as the Zone 1 Hub opens, Kimiko runs up!]

 

Kimiko: [Pointing up with Pen] Shiiiiin~! Just the cutie I was looking for! I’ve talked to everyone else, and I need you to answer a question for me! And then I’ll finally be 100% done!

 

Shin: Er, okay. Shoot.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Where were you when Dhahabiat showed up? Both of his appearances.

 

Shin: Um, I was in the cafeteria when he showed up the first time, and then I was with everyone when he showed up the second time in the Zone 2 Hub.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Thank you very much. I’ll add that to my list… [Smile] Some people might say it’s weird for me to do this since I wasn’t around either time, but I feel this will only increase our understanding!

 

Shin: Yeah, I agree completely! [Beat] So, what is it?

 

Kimiko: [Showing off work] It’s a list of everyone who was present for Dhahabiat’s appearances… I collected this by interviewing everyone here, and when I add up their accounts, I got this list!

 

[The list reads:

1: Shin, Abed, Takamasa, Tarou, Masaka, Tetsurou, Hakari, Hozumi, and Mei

2: Shin, Kaguya, Tarou, Abed, Takamasa, Hakari, Hozumi, Itami, and Mei]

 

Shin: Oh, this is a very good idea, Kimiko! May I get a copy of this for the trial?

 

Kimiko: Sure thing!

 

[The list is taken off-screen. Shin receives a copy of the list.]

 

Kimiko: [Cute Smile] Well, I’m off to double-check my list. Toodles! Stay mathy!

 

[Kimiko leaves.]

 

_Was that a pun on “stay classy?”_

 

[Tarou walks over.]

 

Tarou: [Waving] Friend Shin! Hello!

 

_OH MY GOD._

 

Shin: Hey Tarou. Still running errands for Hozumi?

 

Tarou: [Smile] Yes I am! I’m actually about to go visit the victim’s room! Would you care to come with me, friend?

 

Shin: Eh, sure.

 

_That’s another place where plenty of clues ought to be found, so I’ll take a look see. Even if it means I gotta be around this guy again._

 

Tarou: [Smile] Neat. Let’s go.

 

[Screen fades out and then reopens in front of Itami’s door.]

 

Tarou: [Grin] You were the one who investigated the room last time. How do we go about doing this? The door’s locked?

 

Shin: Well, we just have to ask nicely?

 

Tarou: [Confused] Ask nicely?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Appears, Chuckling] Well, you gotta ask nicely to your handsome and powerful Headmaster, of course! Give him a bit of a compliment from his less-handsome students!

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] No.

 

Shin: [Sigh] Monokuma, could you let us into the victim’s room?

 

Monokuma: [Back Turned] Wow, you guys are really running me ragged with all these requests today. But whatever, I’ll open the stupid door for you.

 

Shin: [Sigh] Thank you very much, Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Yeah, yeah. Don’t get used to it. [Neurtal] Ahem. [Shouting, Arms Out] V-V-Valuse!

 

[The door unlocks with a clicking sound.]

 

Monokuma: [Depressed] There. Your slave has performed yet another menial task for you. I hope you’re happy, you slave-drivers!

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] If anything, you’re driving us!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Beh. It seems my japes and exquisite ironic humor is lost on you. Good bye! See you at the trial!

 

[Monokuma vanishes.]

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Okay! Let’s go look in more detail!

 

[Move to Itami’s Room.]

 

[Itami’s Room opens up.]

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

[The room is filled with capsules and vials. There’s a large one sitting by the bed; large enough to contain a person. And on the writing table there’s a bunch of tiny ones. Besides that, the bedsheets have scientific forumulas written on them. There’s also a poster of a diagram of the atom on the wall. Aside from that, there’s a restroom with shower, bookshelf crammed with science books, and a nightstand with lamp.]

 

_This place is an utter mess! It’s absolutely cluttered with capsules and vials and stuff._

 

Tarou: [Surprised] I did not know that Friend Itami was this messy! If she had simply asked, I would have tidied up her room for her!

 

Shin: Well, it’s too late for us to help her with the mess now. All we can do is look around.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Yes, you are right. Whatever helps the group survive.

 

_Right… That’s what you care about, right? Just your friendship._

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

[Examine big vial near bed]

 

[Icon of big vial.]

 

Shin: This is… one huge capsule.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Think of how much cola/soda you could store in it!

 

Shin: I don’t think it was used for pop, Tarou. I think something else was stored in there.

 

Tarou: [Grin] Of course it wasn’t soda! Itami had very white teeth. There’s no way she would rot her teeth to the core with that stuff…

 

Shin: Anywaaay… This is basically just a giant version of the capsules created by the Zone 2 Replicator. Therefore, I think it’s safe to say it came from there.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Tarou: [Thinking] That’s a good assumption, friend, but what could have possibly been stored in it?

 

_Well, that’s the question, my good Tarou._

 

[Examine Bed.]

 

Tarou: [Grin] Friend Itami sure did love her science, huh?!

 

Shin: Yep, she did.

 

_Given how she couldn’t go two seconds without mentioning it, I’d say that’s a pretty safe assumption, Tarou. Clearly, his investigation experience in the previous killing games will not go to waste here._

 

[Examine Writing Desk.]

 

[Icon of small capsules.]

 

Shin: There’s tons of capsules littering this writing desk.

 

Tarou: [Thinking] These capsules… They’re probably also from the Replicator on Zone 2. I don’t remember seeing anything like these on the record for the Zone 1 Replicator.

 

_Me neither._

 

Tarou: [Thinking] I wonder what could have been inside them. Is there any way to tell?

 

Shin: Hmm… Other than some power residue, I don’t see anything. Looks like Itami used all there was of these capsules.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Tarou: [Sigh] Drat. That is a true shame, you know.

 

[Examine restroom.]

 

Shin: That’s just the restroom. Same as every other room…

 

Tarou: [Stern] Friend Shin! Do not go snooping in other people’s restrooms! Especially if they’re dead, because then they may haunt you as a ghost!

 

_That seems less than scientific._

 

[Examine Poster]

 

Tarou: [Grin] A poster of an atom! We’d better be careful not to tear this poster in half!

 

Shin: Well, it doesn’t seem important, so it really wouldn’t matter if we tore it.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Friend Shin! It was a joke!

 

Shin: A joke about desecrating our dead friend’s poster?

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] N-no. It was a joke about the atom!

 

Shin: Itami would probably not appreciate you making light of science, Tarou.

 

Tarou: [Exhausted] T-the joke is about splitting the atom.. and how you’re not supposed to do that.

 

Shin: What are you on about?

 

Tarou: [Exhausted] Y-you know. If you split an atom, it would cause a nuclear explosion!

 

Shin: So… you’re joking about everyone on the Kumet dying in a nuclear holocaust?

 

Tarou: [Frown] Forget it, friend.

 

Shin: Sure thing.

 

[Beat]

 

Shin: Wow, is that really all that’s important to discover here? That’s kind of anticlimactic.

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] Friend Shin! We must be diligent! We must search further.

 

Shin: Honestly, I think that everything on the surface is all there is to find, to be completely honest with you, Tarou.

 

Tarou: [Sigh] Perhaps you are correct. If you’d like to leave, I permit you to.

 

_You’re my “friend,” not my boss._

 

Shin: Alright. I have to find Hakari, anyway…

 

[Move to Hallway.]

 

[The hallway opens up. You spot Hakari leaving Abed’s room.]

 

Shin: Huh!? Hakari!?

 

Hakari: [Surprised, Dropping Gavel] Aaah!

 

Shin: T-that was Abed’s room, wasn’t it?! Were you sneaking around in there? Were you violating his privacy?

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Glare] So what if I was? It’s the duty of a judge to find the truth…

 

Shin: Yeah, but this is totally not what a judge is supposed to do…

 

Hakari: [Sigh] Yeah, you caught me… I submit myself to your judgement. [Pointing with Gavel] But, before you cast the final ballot… Feast thine eyes!

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

[Icon of the Golden Ingot.]

 

Hakari: I found this in Abed’s room!

 

Shin: Ex-cuse me!? You found that WHERE!?

 

Hakari: In Abed’s room! It appears that he was Dhahabiat after all, because it was safely kept in his room where it would never be found again! The theft was a fraud!

 

Shin: There’s no way that’s true. Abed wouldn’t pull a con like that.

 

Hakari: [Confident] Ah, but then why do I have this ingot?

 

Shin: Put it back.

 

Hakari: [Sigh] I will… but you have to admit, it’s very strange.

 

[Icon vanishes. Hakari went back into Abed’s room and put the ingot back, and then returned.]

 

Hakari: [Heart with Hands] There, are you satisfied, Shin?

 

Shin: Yes I am. Glad to know you realize that stealing is wrong. Maybe you could’ve realized that before you became a Judge, Hakari.

 

Hakari: [Sigh] Don’t be so harsh, Shin.

 

Shin: Whatever…

 

_Although to be honest, I’m more worried and concerned about what this means than anything… Abed’s not been keeping secrets, has he? At first I thought that all of Hakari’s suspicions were just_ _jealousy_ _and had been completely unfounded, but now I’m very unsure. Especially when you consider all that’s happened._

 

**_But before I had time to add to that thought, a familiar chime rang._ **

 

[OST: None]

 

[Suddenly, the monitor on the wall springs to life. Monokuma appears on it, sitting in his space age chair with his glass of wine.]

 

Monokuma: Cut it out, everyone! Cut the investigating and the brooding and the chit-chat! Don’t despair, though; you’ll have plenty of time for all of those things at the class trial! I’m calling the beginning of it right………. now!

 

_Already?_

 

Monokuma: Please meet up in front of the Transporter just north from Hub 1. That’s where you’ll make your final descent in the next in a series of out-of-this-world trials! Puhuhuhu~, see you soon!

[The monitor flicks off, and the camera comes back to normal.]

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Shin: Well, well, well. I guess it’s finally time to test our suspicions.

 

Hakari: [Smile] I judge that line as “trying to sound cool, but failing.”

 

_Come on._

 

Shin: Let’s get going.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Indeed!

 

[Screen fades out.]

 

**_I walked with Hakari to the front of the Zone 1 teleporter, passing Abed walking back towards the rooms as we went. We walked in silence, but when we arrived at the front everyone was already there, save for Abed and Tarou, but Tarou caught up from behind shortly after that._ **

 

[The Transporter area opens up. Everyone besides Abed is here, and the transporter is in normal position.]

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Yo, Shin!

 

Shin: Kaguya! Hi! Long time no see!

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Dude, it’s only been a couple hours. No need to be like that.

 

Shin: Eheheh.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Plus, now’s more of a time to be serious.

 

[Shows icon of a report of some kind.]

 

Kaguya: I need you to see this.

 

_Huh? What is this?_

 

Shin: “Assassination Report…” HUH!? A-Assasination!? What the hell?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Shhhhh! Keep your voice down! I don’t want to alarm anybody…

 

Shin: Okay, but… why do you have this?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] I figured it would be a good idea to look into the records of the Tutenra family, and I found this especially interesting article on Amira. Take a closer look.

 

Shin: Okay.

 

_Huh, this kinda reminds me of a police report._

 

_There was a hit ordered on Amira Tutenra while she was outside of Farao… That’s distressing! Paid for with a gold ingot… That’s familiar. And it says here that it was carried out successfully… Well that’s just not good._

 

Shin: Does Abed know about this?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] No idea.

 

Shin: You’re right. This is very interesting. But I have one last question for you.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Shoot.

 

Shin: Where did you get this?

 

Kaguya: [Light Sweat] O-oh? That’s not important, don’t you mind that.

 

Shin: Alright, I trust you…

 

_Now, back to waiting for the elevator to open._

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Grrr!!! Why won’t the elevator open!? We’ve been waiting.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling Intensely] From my count, it’s because not all of us have arrived yet.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Y-yeah… Abed hasn’t shown up at all yet…

 

Abed: [Entering] I’m here… I just had to… stop by my room for something…

 

Masaka: [Hopeful] Does that mean we can finally get this started?

 

[As if on cue, the transporter/elevator rose out of the ground.]

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] It would appear so, Friend Masaka! Let’s board!

 

**_And so we did. One-by-one, we leapt aboard the elevator, which then began its descent towards the trial ground…_ **

 

[Scene changes to one of all of the remaining students riding the elevator downward.]

 

**_In my mind I thought of Itami, and I thought of the many many occurrences during this investigation. So many things had happened over these last couple days. During these last couple days, I have slept both easily and not-so easily. I had felt reassured and I had felt nervous beyond belief. And now, despite all calm denial, a murder occurred again, plunging us all into despair… We’ve got to purge this feeling yet again. For the memories of the calm times._ **

 

**_Itami Miyanagi… what mysteries do you hold? Will science be the key to solving them?_ **

 

**_And then the elevator clicked open._ **

 

[The trial ground this time is themed on ancient aliens. The walls around us are patterned with Ancient Egyptian carvings, photos of UFO’s, Stonehenge, and other dubious crackpot theories and dead-ends. In addition, the sixteen podiums are back, laid out in the exact same order. This time, not only Uchuu’s podium is X’d out, but Itami’s and Chishio’s have been as well. Chishio’s bears the distinction of having the cross-strokes of his X look like microphones.]

 

Minami: [Pulling Brim Down] Oh my lord. Does anyone actually believe this drivel?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Idunno. I think it has some merit.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Alright, everyone! Places!

 

**_And so, it was finally time to begin._ **

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

[Scene of images of Abed, Tetsurou, Itami, Minami, Kimiko, and Uchuu placed in a comic-panel type fashion. The images are vaguely monochrome, but Uchuu’s and Itami’s have been redded out.]

 

**_Would despair claim us at it’s second opportunity? Does hope triumph even the death of science?_ **

 

[Scene of Chishio, Ittetsu, Masaka, Hozumi, Takamasa, and Kaguya displayed in a similar fashion. Chishio’s portrait is redded out.]

 

**_Everyone had been working their butts off in this investigation. With all our work combined, would we prevail?_ **

 

[Scene of Shin, Tarou, Hakari, and Mei displayed in this way as well. Nobody is redded out.]

 

**_Can we figure out who killed Itami Miyanagi, the Ultimate Healer? Or will we be lost in the emptiness of space?_ **

 

_Let’s go._

 

[Screen goes black.]

 

Would you like to save your current progress?

Y/N?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long and eventful investigation, and yet some things were only vaguely described. If you have any theories, please leave a comment! This holiday season I want to say I'm thankful for my readership, and I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter. You all have a good new year, alright? Next time, an evidence list! But the time after that? The trial!


	22. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Truth Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this; the post Christmas slump got caught up with me. Proofread by BBblader1!

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

**Monokuma File**

Victim Name: Itami Miyanagi

Time of Death: Around 7:35 AM

The body was discovered lying face down on the floor of the Observation Room.

There’s a large rectangular bash wound on her forehead, with blood streaming down it.

There are no other external injuries.

 

**Hozumi’s Inspection Results**

There may be no other injuries on Itami’s body, but there is a hole in the front of her clothing in the stomach area. There are bloodstains on the skin and on the clothing around this hole, but the skin seems fine.

In addition, there are various patches of her skin that appear to be discolored and off-composition from the rest of her skin. These patches were hidden underneath her clothes.

 

**Contact Lenses**

The case for a pair of contact lenses found in Itami’s coat pocket. They don’t appear to be perscription. They’re actually colored contacts that change the color of your eyes. They’re brown in color.

 

**Gold Ingot**

A heavy brick-like object that Abed was going to hand over to Dhahabiat on the day of the murder. It’s gone missing since the murder. It’s thought to have been disposed of in the disintegrator.

Strangely, it was later found inside Abed’s bedroom, as if it was never removed.

 

**Telescope**

This telescope was near the window, perfectly upright. But when we arrived at the murder scene, it was lying on the floo,r like it was knocked over. Looks like it was knocked over during the murder.

 

**Box**

An empty box from the storage room. It was moved to the Observation Room around the time of the murder, and is big enough to fit a person inside. 

 

**Kaguya’s Account**

Kaguya says that she was wearing her special night-vision lenses at the time and witnessed Dhahabiat, carrying the ingot, leave the Observation Room and head into the Disintegrator Room. He was carrying something else along with the ingot. He was pursued by Abed.

After that, she ran into the Disintegration Room and only found Abed there.

 

**Minami’s Account**

Minami did not experience any fatigue or trance during Dhahabiat’s appearances. This could mean something.

 

**Boom Box**

Originally from the Observation Room, it was locked inside the Storage Room making extremely loud shouting and pounding noises from the CD that was inside it. Seemed to serve a diversionary purpose. The noises appear to be recordings of Takamasa.

 

**Revolver**

This is the Revolver from the Storage Room. It was in it’s case, which was completely intact, albeit unlocked. There is one bullet in it’s chamber, despite the fact that Abed unloaded it’s contents days prior to the murder.

 

**Transporter Operator’s Manual**

Some kind of training and instruction manual for the Transporters and the replicator. Found in one of the boxes in the Storage Room. A page detailing the Disintegrator has been torn out. Monokuma has also removed several pages of his own accord.

 

**Abed’s Keys**

These are two keys that Monokuma had provided us with. One of them opens the door to the storage room, and the other opens the glass case that the gun was being held in. They were both in Abed’s possession, aside from a brief period where he dropped them. They are currently in his possession again.

 

**Tetsurou’s Interrogation**

“I-it was supposed t-to be a s-simple p-p-plan! I-I…. I’m sorry!! I’m sorry sorry sorry! Bwaaa… I wish I never would have let you talk me into it. Then this horrible thing wouldn't have happened to you… I-I’m a b-b-b-bad friend! I can’t believe I let this happen! I-I should have worn the s-suit instead!”

 

**Disintegrator**

A special kind of Transporter located, where else, in the Disintegrator Room. In a flash of red, it disintegrates anything on it’s pad. Was it used in the crime somehow?

 

**Security Room**

The controls in the security room and the accompanying monitor. With the controls, one can turn on and off the lights of the Zone 2 Hub and work the camera in the Zone 2 Hub.

There is also video from during the crime on the camera’s records. Unfortunately, it’s very short lived, and many parts of the footage have been corrupted due to a large power surge. The first part is Shin, Kaguya, and Tarou arriving in the Transporter and heading in the direction of the History Museum. Then, the screen flickers and heads to another portion of the film. In the next part, however, you can see Tetsurou and Dhahabiat standing near the entrance to the Transporter, before the scene flickers again and you see Dhahabiat, alone, walking towards the Observation Room. There’s another flicker, and the final bit of footage shows what Kaguya described in her account, however, there appears to be a small hole in Dhahabiat’s armor around the stomach area. In addition to that, Dhahabiat’s movements seem odd; he only turns at 90 degree angles, like some kind of robot.

 

**Compound 404**

A perception-affecting drug that slows down the body’s perception. Often used in painkillers and illicit substances. The catalogue in the research lab had the page detailing this substance bookmarked.

 

**Broken Replicator**

The miniature replicator in the Research Laboratory was broken and unusable, starting from some point before the morning announcement yesterday. It’s been bent outwards from the inside.

 

**Small Machines**

A tiny near-microscopic machine found on layers of Itami’s skin. Closer inspection reveals similar machines on the skin of others as well. They appear to be mobile and have tiny syringes equipped on them. The most were found on Itami, however.

 

**Takamasa’s Interrogation**

“I-it was supposed t-to be a s-simple p-p-plan! We weren’t going to hurt anybody, I swear! Hozumi, you h-have to believe me! I-I don’t know why that bullet was loaded in the gun! It should have been empty! We were just trying to scare them!... At least… That’s what I thought the plan was supposed to be… I guess you already know everything...”

 

**List of Replicated Items**

A list of items that have been replicated since the last murder. It’s mostly standard stuff, like food, drinks, and plates. Questionable standouts include: Chishio’s Sunglasses, Uchuu’s Space Suit, glow-in-the-dark paint, a bottle, a golden ingot, and something called “The Talon Report.”

Remember that murder weapons do not show up on the replicator.

 

**Kimiko’s List**

A list of those who were present for Dhahabiat’s appearances yesterday. Collected by interviewing everyone involved.

1: Shin, Abed, Takamasa, Tarou, Masaka, Tetsurou, Hakari, Hozumi, and Mei

2: Shin, Kaguya, Tarou, Abed, Takamasa, Hakari, Hozumi, Itami, and Mei

 

**Capsules**

A large glass vial and extremely large black plastic cap, as well as a lot of tinier open vials, were discovered in Itami’s room. The larger one seems big enough to fit a person inside of. The tinier ones were found on the desk and vaguely smell, and give off, a funky vibe.

 

**Assassination Report**

Acquired by Kaguya somehow. Appears to be some kind of police report?

Reports on a hit on Amira Tutenra while she was out of the country. It was paid for with a gold ingot by an anonymous client. It was carried out successfully, according to the report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go; an evidence list! I hope it's helpful to you guys in the future and I'll get the first part of the trial out as quickly as I can. You're all the best.


	23. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Class Trial Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Into the class trial we go! Thanks to BBlader1 for proofreading and advice. Thanks to Kitt_Monroe for support as well!

**Class Trial**

**ALL RISE!**

* * *

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

[The characters are all sitting at their podiums, with the exception of Monokuma, who is sitting at a throne. The order of the characters is thusly; Kimiko (in front of Monokuma), Tetsurou, Kaguya, Chishio (who has been replaced with a portrait of himself that has been “X’d” out with microphone-shaped bloodstains, Takamasa, Hozumi, Tarou, Minami, Uchuu (who has been replaced with a portrait of himself that has been “X’d” out in blood), Itami (who as been replaced with a portrait of herself “X’d” out in blood in the shape of test tubes.), Ittetsu, Masaka, Shin, Hakari, Mei, and Abed.]

 

Shin: [Thinking] _That’s weird. Itami and Chishio’s portraits have designs, but Uchuu’s doesn’t._

 

Monokuma: [Sitting at throne] Before we begin, I’d like to explain the rules of the class trial! Now, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out “whodunnit” and correctly identify the blackened, then that person will be executed and you will all be able to continue on performing your glorious mission. But, if you pick the wrong person… I’ll execute everyone BESIDES the blackened, and the one who deceived everyone else will graduate and save the world below!

 

Hakari: [Authoritative] Yes, we’ve heard that before. You also said that at the first trial, Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Well, it _bears_ repeating, I’d say.

 

Hakari: [Sigh] That’s awful.

 

Abed: [Stern] I suggest that the first order of business should be determining the basic facts of the murder. Some of us didn’t investigate at all, and I find that deeply troubling.

 

Minami: [Looking at Map] I feel like I’m being attacked, but I care not.

 

Takamasa: [Sigh] She really is off in her own world most of the time…

 

Tarou: [Waving] I was in Zone 2 during the murder, and I believe I have a pretty good understanding, since I did a lot of investigating. Can I explain for all my friends?

 

Hakari: [Sigh] I don’t see why not.

 

Tarou: [Grin] Thank you! I’ll do my best.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] You watch out, Shin. I believe in you here, dude.

 

Shin: [Hood Up, Confident] Right. I will.

 

=====

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Security Room, Takamasa’s Interrogation, Kimiko’s List

 

===

 

Tarou: [Grin, Peace Sign] Being the friendly friend that I am, I will recount the known facts of the crime, and we can jump off from there.

 

Masaka: [Concerned] Wait, is this supposed to be the facts of the murder, or the movements of the people involved?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Hey, that’s right. I know you guys were doing a lot of unsupervised movin’ up there.

 

Takamasa: [Frown] A-Abed IS the l-leader though, so it can’t be unsupervised…

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Hey hey… Let’s not get off track here. [Smile] There were six people in Zone 2 during the murder.

 

Kimiko: [Showing off work] From my interviews, that was… **Shin, Kaguya, Tarou, Abed, Tetsurou, and Itami**.

 

Minami: [Looking at Map] I suppose that means we’ve **identified everyone** who could have been a murderer?

 

Tarou: [Smile] Indeed! That means it has to be one of them who committed the murder!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] I don’t think Itami killed herself.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] This doesn’t r-really feel like a summary at all.. It feels like you’re skipping right to the accusation.

 

Hozumi: [Smirk] It’s best to skip to best part.

 

Tarou: [Confident] Yeah! We’ll catch the killer now! [Beat] [Nervous] Oh no, I’m in those six people!

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Well, this isn’t really a summary at all. What Takamasa said is right. Maybe I can get things back on track if I point out the easy problem here, before anyone else does._

 

===

SOLUTION:

E3, T3

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets, Confident] Come on, Tarou. You know darn well there’s an alternative suspect. A person whose identity was cloaked in a shadow of mystery.

 

Hakari: [Authoritative pose] Nice poetic, now explain it in Japanese.

 

Shin: [Pulling up Hood] Right, right… Uh, well, I’ll just say it, then.

 

[Icon of the video footage appears.]

 

Shin: In the security room, there’s footage of Dhahabiat sneaking in and out of the crime scene.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Steamed] Of course that guy would show up again!

 

Masaka: [Surprised] Oh, Dahabiat was involved?! I guess I did feel kind of odd…

 

Shin: [Nods] Yeah, Dhahabiat was involved in the murder. And that means there is a seventh person who we didn’t consider present at the scene!

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Tarou: [Surprise] A seventh person?! Do you mean… Dhahabiat?

 

Shin: [Confident] Of course I mean Dhahabiat.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] It’s obvious that Dhahabiat is the key to this mystery, you know what I’m saying?

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] B-but i-isn’t Dhahabiat a g-ghost or something?? He doesn’t count as a p-person.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Well, that’s certainly an uncute attitude towards ghosts!

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] Ghost-ist!

 

Tetsurou: [Falling Backward] I-I-I’m n-not ghostist!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] For the love of God, we are not talking about ghosts.

 

Hakari: [Nods] Indeed. I’ve seen this video with Shin before, and I believe I know what he’s going to say.

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Dhahabiat’s true nature is…

 

[A Person in Costume/A Robot/A Genuine Evil Spirit]

 

===

Answer: A Person in Costume

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Thinking, finger to chin] Dhahabiat has to be a person inside a costume. We can’t let the crazy nature of his being distract us from what’s possible.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] His existence makes me question a lot of things… And he certainly seemed very mystical in nature to me.

 

Minami: [Looking down at map] Look at all of you… wasting time on a false lead. You’re literally chasing after ghosts.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Perhaps we should try to get a more grounded view of the case.

 

Tarou: [Saddened] That’s what I was trying to do…

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Well, all you did was get us sidetracked onto this ghost matter!

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] A-Actually, that’s Shin, not me, who did that.

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs, Annoyed] Shin? You trying to derail the trial!?

 

Shin: [Sigh] Of course not. I just think that Tarou’s summary was a little lacking… Maybe we could go over the basic facts, before you start narrowing it down so you can accuse Abed.

 

Abed: [Surprise] …

 

Hozumi: [Gruff] …

 

Hakari: [Nervous] H-ha… Who on Earth would want to do that to someone who’s been nothing but supportive to the group?

 

Shin: [Sigh] Anyway, let’s get back to the summary of events… Dhahabiat was there… Anyone feeling like giving a summary?

 

Kaguya: [Smile] I guess I will.

 

Shin: [Smile] Alright, Kaguya! Take it away.

 

Tarou: [Frown] Friend Kaguya… do your best.

 

=====

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Gold Ingot, Telescope, Kaguya’s Account

 

===

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Our victim is Itami Miyanagi, the Ultimate Healer. She was **killed in the Observation Room** in Zone 2 around 7:35 this morning.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] That much is stated in the Monokuma File. Did any of our many witnesses up there see anything?

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] We’ll get to that when we get to that. Any one of us could be lying; let’s focus on the straight facts.

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] Itami was **hit on the forehead and fell backwards**.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Was it ever decided what she was hit with?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] No, but my theory is that it was the gold ingot.

 

Tarou: [Grin] Oh, yeah! That thing! Did we ever found out where it went?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] I know that Abed had it when he went up there.

 

Abed: [Frown] **I lost it.**

 

Ittetsu: [Steamed] A likely story! Just admit it; you’re the one who killed Itami, weren’t you?!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] The aim of this was to avoid jumping the gun…

 

…

 

Shin: [Hood Up, Thinking] _Well, it appears that getting ahead of ourselves is a complete impossibility. Still, there’s something in Kaguya’s explanation that does bug me._

 

===

SOLUTION:

E1, T2

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Thinking] Wait a second. That doesn’t make any sense.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Huh? What are you talking about?

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Are you going to seriously contest that when you get hit on the front, you fall backwards?

 

Shin: [Thinking] Well, no, but are we sure that is what happened?

 

Kaguya: [Confused] Huh? What the heck are you saying?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] I’ll take notes on your lack of understanding of physics!

 

Shin: [Shakes head] I understand physics. I’m not sure if you guys understand what I’m talking about.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Say your point, Shin.

 

Shin: [Wary] A-alright. _You are way too passive, Abed._

 

[Scene changes to Itami as she appeared when her body was first found.]

 

Shin: Think back to Itami’s body when it was first found and you’ll see my point.

 

[Scene changes back to normal.]

 

[Monokuma File Icon shown.]

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] I believe that it’s also shown in the Monokuma File as well.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Oh, I see your point!

 

Tarou: [Gesturing] I get it, Friend Shin! If Itami was hit in the front, why was she lying face-down when we found her body?

 

Masaka: [Excited] That’s a great point!

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] You flatfoots didn’t figure that out already? Hmph.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Admittedly, that is a strong point. Do you think somebody messed around with the crime scene before we found her body?

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] I mean, that’s a possibility.

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Making Heart With Hands] Hey, wasn’t there someone who could have been in that room before Shin and Kaguya? I seem to remember hearing a certain person went up to that room...

 

Abed: [Frown] … Do you have something to say to me?

 

Hakari: [Smile, sweating] Well, you were up there, weren’t you? You all witnessed him, didn’t you?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] I’m certain I saw Abed around…

 

Minami: [Looking briefly up from the map] I was also under the impression he was up there…

 

Takamasa: [Close up] **HOLDONASECONDACTUALLY!**

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN ALERT!**

 

[The scene is now a surprised Shin and Takamasa standing apart from each other, with a divide in the middle.]

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching Intensifies] I-I-I won’t let you t-talk about A-Abed l-like that! You can’t make that kind of call, alright! [Auctioneer voice] I’LLLSHOWYOUWHATI’MTALKINGABOUT!!

 

Shin: [Hood Up, Thinking] _To be honest, I also have my suspicions about you, but I’ll hear out what you have to say, I guess…_

 

=====

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!**

 

[OST: Objection  -CROSS SWORDS-]

 

Truth Blades: Contact Lenses, Gold Ingot, Telescope, Box, Boom Box

 

===

 

Takamasa:

 

Isn’t this a little sudden a call to make?

 

Don’t you think you’re all b-being a bit quick to jump to the disturbed body thing?

 

I’m a salesman, so I’m going to sell something to you!

 

Here it goes:

 

Itami fell forwards!

 

ADVANCE!

 

Shin:

 

You can’t just say that without any evidence!

 

You can’t just say things and expect everyone to confirm it as true!

 

Takamasa:

 

I-I could say the same for you, y’know?!

 

It’s unlikely she could have fallen forwards, but **it still could have happened**!

 

You’re in the same boat as me;

 

There’s **no evidence Itami fell backwards** either!

 

…

 

Shin: [Flipping Hood Up, Thinking] _Wasn’t there something at the crime scene that I can use? That might close off this reasoning._

 

===

SOLUTION:

E3, T2

=====

 

Shin: [Close up] Allow me to cut through those words!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part]

 

Shin: [Flips Hood Down, Confident] Actually, I do have evidence that she stumbled backwards! There’s something at the crime scene that shows it’s an incredible likelihood.

 

Takamasa: [Panting] Uhhh… uhhh… oh really?

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] _He’s absolutely flabbergasted that I had a response to him._ [Neutral] Here’s something for you to consider; Itami has just been struck. As a result, she staggers backwards a little bit.

 

[Icon of the knocked over telescope appears.]

 

Shin: [Confident] As a result, she knocks over this telescope as she stumbles! She even knocked over the podium as well.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] H-ha! W-well… y-yeah…

 

Shin: I think it makes more sense that Itami stumbled a little while backwards rather than just clunking over in the front…

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Kaguya: [Smiles] I think that’s a good way to do it!

 

Kimiko: [Proud] Oh~! What a cute idea! I certainly think that makes a little sense.

 

Tarou: [Grin] Good one, Friend Shin!

 

Takamasa: [Holding Head in Hands] … This isn’t good for Abed… He was there… They’re gonna think that he did it.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Hmmm… Is that really it?

 

Abed: [Frown] …

 

Shin: [Smirk] Alright, i think that settles-

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Abed: [Sigh] I have a problem with this.

 

Shin: [Shocked] Wait, huh?

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Contemplative] Even I have to admit it; the idea that Itami stumbled backwards would make the tipped over objects make more rational sense, but that couldn’t have happened.

 

Kaguya: [Confused] What a second? Why not?

 

Abed: [Hand out, Explanatory] Well, simply put, a blow to the head like that would have killed her outright. She would not have stumbled because she would have simply collapsed over. Therefore, you cannot disprove Takamasa’s proposition that she could have fell the other way.

 

Shin: [Pulling Up Hood] Well damn. That is a little tricky.

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] Come on! That’s dumb!

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Pissed] Oh come on!!! He’s got no platform to stand on at all there!

 

Masaka: [Dejected] We should let everyone speak, Ittetsu.

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing Fan] Nobody speaks!!

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin, Thinking] _Abed does have a point, though. Itami clearly went through some kind of staggering motion. I need to think about how this is possible, if she was killed outright when her skull was bashed in._

 

[OST: None]

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Alright, just think…_

 

[The world dissolved and we enter Shin’s head, where there’s a lit up series of platforms around Shin, who is wearing a pair of rollerblades.]

 

3

2

1

**START**

 

[OST: Dive Drive]

 

=====

 

Q1: Did someone stagger at the crime scene?

[Yes, Itami did/Yes, the killer did, No]

 

Q2: When was Itami hit?

[Before she was murdered/When she was murdered/After she was murdered]

 

Q3: When did Itami stagger?

[Before she was hit/When she was hit/After she was hit]

 

===

 

SOLUTIONS

(In Order) Yes, Itami did, After she was murdered, Before she was hit

 

=====

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] YEAH, THAT’S IT!

 

[The camera goes back to the trial ground.]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hood Up] Hey, Abed… Are we really sure we know when she was hit, anyway?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Ye Gods. He’s spouting nonsense now.

 

Shin: [Pointing] No, I’m serious! Is there any evidence that proves when she was hit?

 

Mei: [Cackling] You are the stupidest idiot I’ve ever met! Of course, she died when she was hit!

 

Shin: [Shaking Head] Alright, about that… Can we look at the Monokuma File again? I have an inkling that there’s something strange about it.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Something strange about it? What’s so strange about it?

 

Shin: [Thinking] Well, just look at it. You’ll get what I mean.

 

Tarou: [Emotionless] Ah, I see your point, Friend Shin. What you’re saying is strange is actually some kind of omission.

 

Takamasa: [Surprised, Blushing] W-what? Are? You? Talking? About?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] My file tells everything that’s there, except for the things that it doesn’t tell!

 

Hakari: [Bringing down Gavel] Shut up!

 

Shin: There’s a major omission in the Monokuma File… [Pointing] And this is it!

 

[Time of Death/Victim Name/Cause of Death]

 

===

Answer: Cause of Death

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

Shin: [Thinking] Doesn’t it actually not explain the cause of death?

 

Kaguya: [Confused] Huh? You’ve lost me. Doesn’t it say that it’s the bash wound to the skull?

 

Shin: [Thinking] You’d think it would be, but the wording of it doesn’t actually specifically say it’s the cause of death. It just says that there’s a wound. That’s really quite strange. It’s a very specific omission.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded, Eyebrow Raised] So, you’re saying that it may not have been the cause of death?

 

Shin: [Nod] Right. The actual cause of death is what caused her to stumble, which is what caused the telescope to be knocked down.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Huh. You’re basically inventing new events with no care in the world.

 

Shin: Anyway, if she was hit after she stumbled, then this still makes sense. After she stumbled, she must have been brought forward somehow…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Don’t look at me. I have no clue how that occurred.

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Gah! Stop fuckin’ lying! Why the fuck are you lying?

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Abed, you made a public announcement that you were going to be in that room around that time. I cannot believe that you do not know anything about this.

 

Abed: [Frown] I’ll tell you that I do not know anything about this. I was in the Disintegration Room the entire time; even Shin can attest to that.

 

Shin: [Putting down hood] C-come ON, dude. You were a cool leader. If you’re going to lie, at least do it in a way that makes us retain respect for you.

 

Abed: [Sigh] I let a murder occur among you. I don’t deserve any respect from any of you.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Pissed] Ah, the self-pity game. How noble.

 

Masaka: [Concerned] Hey! Lay off him, Ittetsu!

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] In any case, you can’t disprove that, can you?

 

Shin: [Confident] Actually, with the words of my friend, I can quite easily.

 

[Kaguya’s Account/Minami’s Account/Tetsurou’s Interrogation]

 

===

Answer: Kaguya’s Account

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

_It’s alright to use this, despite that thing I noticed, right?_

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Kaguya told me a while before I even mentioned that Security Footage, that she saw a scene just like it when she viewed it using her night-vision lenses.

 

Takamasa: [Skeptical] O-oh, those night-vision lenses t-that we’ve heard about, but never seen?

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Hey! I did use them because they’re real, damn it! Don’t discount my testimony.

 

Shin: [Pointing] In her testimony, she described Abed as running behind Dhahabiat! He definitely came out of the room the victim was killed in!

 

Takamasa: [Auctioneer Voice] I’MNOTBUYINGWHATYOU’RESELLING!!!

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] And why not?!

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yeah! Just fess up!

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Those two are just siding with me because I’m being hard on Abed._

 

Takamasa: [Holding head in hands] O-okay! New idea! I’ll sell something else to you. [Twirling Gavel] Abed couldn’t run! There’s no way he could run in his current condition! He’s still recovering from that bullet wound Hakari gave him!

 

Hakari: [Embarassed] Ah yes… I had been hoping everyone had forgotten about that.

 

Shin: [Sigh] Abed’s not still injured, Takamasa.... Because if he was, there wouldn’t be something missing.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Something missing?!

 

Hozumi: [Playing with handcuffs] Yeah, I had noticed somethin’ went kaput from his ensemble as far back as the ‘vestigation.

 

Shin: [Confident] And let me tell you what that missing something is…

 

===

[OST: Anagram.NET]

**Hangman’s Gambit**

_ _ _ _ _

R T H U C

===

SOLUTION:

C R U T C H

===

Shin: [Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Complete!!!]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Shin: [Confident, Hands in Pockets] Yeah, don’t play that, Abed. I haven’t seen you with your crutch all day. If you were really weren’t fully healed, you would have still been using it.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] All that I do for this group, and you treat me like this… It’s shameful, really.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] God. This sheik really needs to shut the hell up.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] So what exactly was the point of this exercise?

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] To link you to the Crime Scene, obviously!

 

Ittetsu: [Cocky] Yeah, this way we can tell for sure that you are the ki-

 

Masaka: [Butting in] W-witness to the crime! Abed was a witness…

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Your unwillingness to offend people is kinda dumb when there’s a KILLER on the loose!

 

Masaka: [Pouty] And your lack of tact is kind of of dumb in general, but I appreciate your company, so I try to stick around.

 

Ittetsu: [Speechless] …

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] A-anyway… A-Abed. I know you think that everyone’s going to accuse you, but maybe you should just come clean about what you saw at the scene of the crime. You’re an important witness. That’s really the best thing you could do for us.

 

Abed: [Sigh] Yeah…

 

=====

[OST: Discussion -B Side-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Contact Lenses, Gold Ingot, Kaguya’s Account

 

===

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed] Early on… **I went to the Observation Room with my golden ingot**.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Sweating] As h-he promised you all last night.

 

Abed: [Hand out] I had the ingot in hand… And **I was preparing to arrange the Observation Room** so I could properly leave it there.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] My judgement tells me that a “but” is coming.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] But,

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] Heh.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahaha!

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] I was all but finished, but then I was knocked unconscious somehow.

 

Minami: [Rolling Eyes] Indeed, that is quite a likely story.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Nice use of sarcasm!

 

Abed: [Arms Folded, Uncomfortable] When I awoke, **I saw Dhahabiat absconding with the Golden Ingot**. I gave chase…

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] This part’s familiar…

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] But now the Golden Ingot is gone. **I don’t have it anymore**.

 

…

 

Shin: [Hood Up, Thinking] _I’m thinking this might be a good time to inform the others about the strange thing Abed decided to keep from us._

 

===

SOLUTION:

E4, T5

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Odd Edition]

 

 

Shin: [Unimpressed] It was only thanks to Hakari and her shenanigans that I discovered this piece of evidence.

 

Hakari: [Nervous] Are you blaspheming the “Divine Justice!?” How could you do something like that to me?!

 

Shin: [Thinking] Abed, in your room, there’s a gold ingot. Just like the one that Dhahabiat supposedly stole.

 

Abed: [Frown, Nervous] …

 

Kaguya: [Shocked] Wooooah! Really!? You’ve gotta be kidding me right now.

 

Tarou: [Shocked] Friend Abed… hiding something!?

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] Well, this is certainly great news. It’s actually funny! Scratch that, it’s really funny! Hahaha!

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] So, what does this mean, exactly?!

 

Ittetsu: [Confident] I know exactly what this means!

 

Hakari: [Confident] I do as well. It can only mean one thing!!

 

Hakari and Ittetsu: [SImultaneously] Abed is the murderer!

 

Shin: [Shocked] H-Hey!! We’re getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we!?

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Kaguya’s Account, Minami’s Account, Disintegrator, Security Room, Kimiko’s List

 

===

 

Takamasa: [Auctioneer Voice] THEY’RETAGTEAMINGABED!

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Obviously, if Abed has the gold ingot, then he has to be Dhahabiat. And we all know that Dhahabiat is the most likely suspect for the murder of Itami.

 

Ittetsu: [Tapping Fan] Right, right! The sheik had a lot of movement as Dhahabiat; definitely something desirable if you’re planning on murdering someone.

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] I am so completely lost. How does Abed being Dhahabiat make any sense at all!?

 

Hakari: [Bringing down Gavel] Abed was in a pickle. He didn’t want to give up his ingot, so he invented a persona to “take it” from him!

 

Ittetsu: [Neutral] This way he could play the responsible leader, but actually keep his dumb gold.

 

Kimiko: [Tapping Pen] Huh… Does that make sense?

 

Hakari: [Confident] Of course. He was preparing the Dhahabiat suit, when suddenly Itami entered the scene, and he **had to kill her to protect his identity**!

 

Ittetsu: [Tucking fan into pocket] And then **he left the scene… as Dhahabiat**! The logic is flawless!

 

Hakari: [Making Heart with Hands] Remember when Dhahabiat spoke Ancient Faroan?

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] Or when **he could move around in the dark** , like in that video!?

 

Hakari and Ittetsu: [Simultaneously] It has to be Abed!

 

…

 

Shin: [Embarrassed] This is… really dumb. I guess I’ll point out the obvious flaw; especially since we already covered it.

 

===

SOLUTION:

E1, T4

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hood Up, Annoyed] Come on, guys! We talked about this earlier. Kaguya’s testimony disproves this line of logic completely!

 

Hakari: [Close-up] **OVERRULED!**

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN ALERT!**

 

[Scene changes to a split screen between Shin and Hakari. Hakari’s looking confident.]

 

Hakari: [Making Heart with Hands] I’m afraid you cannot let your feelings override simple, basic logic for this one, Shin!

 

Shin: [Concerned] What are you talking about?

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Pointing with Gavel] You know damn well what I refer to, Shin Tsudzuki. [Pointing with Finger] Kaguya Yuugami’s testimony is a lie!

 

=====

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!**

 

[OST: Objection  -CROSS SWORDS-]

 

Truth Blades: Monokuma File, Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Boom Box, Abed’s Keys, Kimiko’s List

 

===

 

Hakari:

 

Shin, be realistic. I was the one who watched the video with you.

 

And it should be obvious from it that Kaguya couldn’t be telling the truth.

 

I mean, yes, her testimony matches up with it nicely…

 

But she’s actually nowhere to be seen in the video itself!

 

As a judge, I find that highly suspicious.

 

And my suspicions are God’s divine will!

 

ADVANCE!

Shin:

 

Uh….

 

Bluh….

 

Buh…

 

No.

 

Hakari:

 

Ah yes, I see your elegance really shining.

 

And by that I mean your inelegant blubbering was wasted on the ears of the Divine Justice.

 

**Dhahabiat and Abed are the same person**.

 

With this, I’ll finally get my revenge for his uncouth usurp of my power!

 

**Kaguya’s testimony is pointless** here.

 

My judgement will be the key that locks this criminal away!

 

…

 

Shin: [Hood Up, Thinking] _I ugh bleh? But… ugh… That’s not… bleh._

 

===

SOLUTION:

E5, T1

=====

 

Shin: [Close up] Allow me to cut through those words!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part (With Intro)]

 

Shin: [Troubled] Aside from the very… interesting point you just made about Kaguya’s testimony…

 

Kaguya: [Frown, Sweating] …

 

Shin: [Clearing Throat] Y-your point about Abed and Dhahabiat being the same is just plain nonsensical! Seriously, it’s kinda… dumb.

 

Hakari: [Offended] Well!

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] It’s clear to me that you just heavily envy his position as unofficial leader.

 

Abed: [Frown, Arms Crossed] Oh no, whatever gave you that idea?

 

Shin: [Pointing] But this is exactly the reason why you are so eager to accuse him… despite the fact that it makes no goddamn sense! Like, at all! It’s crazy!

 

Hakari: [Embarassed] Y-you don’t know what you’re saying…

 

Shin: [Frown] You’ve teamed up with Ittetsu of all people, here. Come on.

 

Ittetsu: [Brandishing Paper Fan] What the hell is that supposed to mean!?

 

Shin: [Confident] Of course, I could point all the tiny issues with this theory one at a time, but we’ve already spent enough time floundering around as it is. So, I’ll just get right to it. Kimiko knows what I’m talking about, right?

 

Kimiko: [Showing off notes] Right! Sure do, cutie! [Scribbling] Earlier I went around and interviewed everyone about Dr. Habitat’s weird showcases, since I was absent for both times…

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] His name is Dhahabiat.

 

Shin: [Thinking] _H-her credibility just underwent a major blow, but she has time for the snark._

 

Kimiko: [Showing of notes] In any case, I wrote down everyone who was there at both of the showings yesterday! And Abed was present at both, which means he couldn’t be Dhahabiat!

 

Hakari: [Dropping gavel in surprise] Ah!

 

Shin: [Pained] FOOT.

 

Kimiko: [Concerned] Oh. Sorry. Are you okay?

 

Shin: [Pained] Why are you apologizing!? The “Divine Justice” should be!!

 

Hakari: [Embarrassed] …My apologies.

 

Ittetsu: [Sweating, Steamed] H-hey! This isn’t over yet! M-maybe… Abed still could be the mastermind behind Dhahabiat! There just had to be another person in the suit on the other times!

 

Hozumi: [Anger] Damn. This malarky is still happenin’.

 

Shin: [Unimpressed] Are you serious?

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk, Sweat] Y-yeah! Obviously, Takamasa dressed up in it those times!

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Ye gods. This continues. This is still going on.

 

Takamasa: [Holding Head] I-It isn’t me! Y-you couldn’t pay me to do that! [Beat] … [Thinking, Twirling Gavel] Well, actually-

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Huh. Ittetsu’s argument here… does it hold any merit?_

 

[Yes/No/Maybe]

 

===

 

Answer: No

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Oh come ON! Kimiko, you know what I’m talking about, right?

 

Kimiko: [Showing off notes] Ittetsu! I have to tell you that, unfortunately for you, Takamasa is also on both these lists. There’s no way he could have been in the Dhahabiat suit.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Darn… That’s dumb.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] You really need to calm down, Ittetsu…

 

Ittetsu: [Breathing Heavy] Yeah… Maybe I do…

 

Takamasa: [Panting] Yeah. Me as well.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I am… so sorry, Abed.

 

Abed: [Frown] ….Whatever. This is all pointless.

 

[Beat.]

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Well, this was a huge scene for no reason…

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Agreed.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Instruments] U-um… What do we do now?

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] I believe we should further investigate the deal with Kaguya.

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Kaguya: [Frown] We don’t have to talk about that…

 

Shin: [Uncertain] K-Kaguya?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Actually, the Hangin’ Judge girl has a point there…

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Wait… you mean about Kaguya’s testimony?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] It is true. She isn’t in the video at all… So how can we trust her?

 

Kaguya: [Angry] D-don’t be rude, dudes! Obviously, I am telling the truth because my testimony matches up with Abed’s testimony and the video, right?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] …Mm. I will admit that her account is consistent with what I remember.

 

Kaguya: [Angry] See!? And the video is consistent with my observations, right?!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I suppose this is right. My judgement tells me…   

 

Shin: [Uncertain] _Kaguya… She’s right, right? This is fine, right? She’s not bad, right?_

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I suppose… we can settle this matter right now. If Kaguya is lying, there’s only one place she could have seen it from.

 

Shin: [Confused] Huh?

 

Masaka: [Dejected] This is moving far too fast for me…

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] I get what you’re saying, right? I get what you want to say…

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Shin, you must prove she’s not Dhahabiat!

 

Shin: [Shocked] What!?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Mhm. Right on the money, wow.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] If she’s lying about her position, then the only place she could have witnessed this from would be the Dhahabiat suit. And remember, Dhahabiat is the killer in this case.

 

Shin: [Confused] Y-yeah…?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Therefore, if you can prove somebody else was Dhahabiat, my story gets proven by proxy.

 

Shin: [Hood Up] A-alright. _But then will you tell us where you witnessed all this stuff from!?_

 

Hakari: [Bringing down Gavel] So, how about it, Shin!? Do you think you can give us an alternate suspect for being Dhahabiat?

 

Kaguya: [Pose] C-come on, Shin! I know you can do it!

 

Shin: [Hood Up] _N-no pressure or anything..._

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] …

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Instruments like Crazy] Eheheheh.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahahaha!

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Shin: [Hood Up, Thinking] _Okay, let me take a second and calmly think this through. What I’m doing right now is naming my biggest suspect for Dhahabiat… This actually has very little to do with what Kaguya witnessed, and might even come back to bite her later, but… I have to name the person who I think masterminded Dhahabiat, and I can only think of one other person, if we assume that Abed was in the room before Dhahabiat got there...._

 

[[CHOOSE A SUSPECT!]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems it's time to accuse our murderer already?! That was certainly fast... Maybe there's more here. If you have any comments or theories, please leave them below! I hope you all have a wonderful day~!


	24. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Class Trial Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than expected to get out! I hope the fact that it's longer than normal more than makes up for it! Thanks to BBlader1 for proofreading and Kitt_Monroe for support. And of course, thanks to all of you guys out there as well!

[OST: Class Trial -Turbulent Edition-]

 

Shin: [Thinking] This might sound crazy, but I think… Dhahabiat was Itami.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I believe we’ve lost him.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Grin] Friend, are you feeling alright? I mean… disregarding that Itami is dead, could she have done any of those things like see in the dark, or speak in Ancient Faraon?

 

Shin: [Nervous] Well. Uh. I am feeling alright.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Steamed] Are you being serious!? You were just saying it couldn’t be Abed because we knew his whereabouts during the Dhahabiat sighting! But now you go and accuse somebody that’s even more immobile than he was!

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] There’s gotta be a more succinct way of saying that.

 

Hakari: [Bringing down Gavel] Shin, what on Earth are you even getting at!? I’ll have you know that what you propose is impossible given your parameters.

 

Mei: [Pointing with broomstick] Hell, even the voice didn’t sound right!

 

Shin: [Nervous] Well hey, she could have been using some kind of voice modifier in the suit. I mean, we never found the suit, so you can’t discount this!

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Honestly, I don’t get it either, dude.

 

Shin: [Hood Up] Well it’s just… when did Itami enter that room? There’s no footage of her entering that room.

 

Hakari: [Sigh] There’s no footage of Abed entering that room either. 

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Even with my half-interest I can tell that’s idiotic; I’m not captured in that footage. Are you going to state that I was that marauder as well?

 

Shin: [Thinking] Actually, it’s funny that you should speak up, Minami, because I have some evidence that I think ties Itami and Dhahabiat pretty well together.

 

Ittetsu: [Angry] Oh man! Evidence! Ain’t that just the bee’s knees!? How diddly darn wonderful would some evidence be, huh!? Maybe lead with your evidence next time, if you even have any!

 

Masaka: [Sheepishly] Hey, I know you’re mad your theory about Abed being Dhahabiat didn’t fly, but you should probably consider calming down.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] But-!

 

Masaka: [Stern] Come on.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling away fan] Tch. Whatever.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] I trust ya, Shin. I mean, dude believed in me, so I have to do the same.

 

Shin: [Hood up]  _ That’s a little bit of equivalent exchange there. I guess it’s fine. _

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I guess we’ll give you the chance to explain. What point do you have to make here?

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -B Side-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File

 

===

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] What exactly is your point here, Shin? You seem to think Itami is linked to  **one** of Dhahabiat’s properties.

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] Dude, which one? You need to be a bit more clear.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Do you  refer to his suit ?

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Or  his power to turn the lights off ?

 

Tarou: [Neutral] Or are you talking about those  strange trances he can create ?

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Maybe it’s  **all three** ?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I was with you during the investigation, so I can possibly see where you’re going with this, but you need to elaborate even further.

 

Ittetsu: [Glare] Or you could end this dumb farce.

 

Tetsurou: [Muttering] D-disrespecting the d-d-dead…

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking]  _ Alright… what am I to do? Three choices here, and they are all tempting. But maybe I only have one choice. _

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

T5, T1

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hood Up] Each of these details can be brought back to Itami, didn’t you realize?

 

Takamasa: [Holding Head] Well sure, it’s easy enough to just SAY that, but we’re talking about the victim, h-here. We’re gonna need a little more than that, sorry.   
  


Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Let’s go through them one by one… I think I know how Itami can be tied to the suit that Dhahabiat wears.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Oh really? Can you fill us in? [Pointing with Gavel] Since you’re so eager to lead the discussion, I mean.

 

Shin: [Sweating, Hands in Pockets] Right, I will.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] Where did a suit like that even come from, a-anyway!? Abed’s the o-nly p-person here who would have a reason to have a Pharaoh g-get up.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] That statement vaguely offends me, but I’ll let it pass.

 

Shin: [Thinking] Where did it come from? Well, based on everything that happened, I think the mostly likely place is…

 

[Box / Disintegrator / Broken Replicator]

 

===

 

Answer: Broken Replicator

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: I think the most likely place it could have come from is the Broken Replicator that was in the research laboratories in Zone 2.

 

Abed: [Raised Eyebrow] Ah, I see. If I recall, that broke the day before Dhahabiat appeared for the first time.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Right. I remember; I was the one who pointed that out to you. I had a feeling it would be important.

 

Shin: [Nods] Right. The normal replicator logs didn’t show anything like a suit for Dhahabiat, so our only option is to accept that it came from the Broken Replicator.

 

[Broken Replicator Icon appears.]

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Additionally, that replicator only created objects in capsules. As such, they would have a much larger area than your average replication.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] You think that when the Dhahabiat outfit was created, it was so big that it pushed the replicator outwards and smashed it to bits.

 

Shin: [Nods] Right.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I see, so that narrows down the time in which the costume for Dhahabiat could have been created.

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] Meh. Do we have any ammo on the suit bein’ related to the science dame anyway?

 

Shin: [Confident] Funny you should ask that… because it definitely is.

 

[Small Machines / Capsules / Assassination Report]

 

===

 

Answer: Capsules

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Capsules Icon appears.]

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Tarou and I were investigating the victim’s room earlier.

 

Tarou: [Smiling] We’re partners!

 

Shin: [Hood Up] Yeah, sure whatever. We totally are. [Hood down] Anyway, we found a large capsule inside Itami’s room.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Inside her room, huh?

 

Kimiko: [Pointing in air with pen] Wow! Why would she have something like that? The math just doesn’t add up.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] U-u-uh… Ooooo.

 

Shin: [Thinking] This capsule… it’s definitely similar to the ones that the broken replicator uses. The main difference? It’s huge. Maybe even huge enough to fit a huge Dhahabiat costume inside of it.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Heart with Hands] Ah, that’s a good idea.

 

Tarou: [Fighting Pose] Good one, Friend Shin!

 

Tetsurou: [Uncomfortable] Ooo…

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] I understand.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I also figured dat much out. Come on.

 

Shin: [Confident] That’s right. It’s very likely Itami was storing the costume in her room. And for what other reason would she do that, other than that it belonged to her?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I must admit the strength of that deduction.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervously Checking Instruments] Eh…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] D-do you have something to say?

 

Tetsurou: [Surprise] Oh, uh, nothing.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] If you have something to say, then you should say it.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Instruments] Uh…! [Falling backwards] Aaaah… I’m not… I’m not… Sure I should bring it up. P-people will make fun of m-m-me….

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] If you have something to say you should just say it. That’s the best policy.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] Okay… I’ll j-j-just say it, then.

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -B Side-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Security Room, List of Replicated Items, Kimiko’s List, Capsules

 

===

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Instruments] Uh… according to the calculations I’ve made…

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] You c-can’t really say for sure that the suit in that capsule was the Dhahabiat one. I-it’s j-just an a-assumption.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] That is a definite truth, Tetsurou.  **Nothing links the suit and the capsule in the room** beyond reasonable doubt.

 

Masaka: [Thinking] But if Science Girl’s room doesn’t have the suit, can she really be Dhahabiat?

 

Tetsurou: [Neutral] C-c-can she r-really be Dhahabiat at all?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous scratching] W-what are you saying? Of course she can be…

 

Kimiko: [Thinking] Actually… he’s right. No she can’t.

 

Kaguya: [Shocked] Really?

 

Kimiko: [Muttering] I hate to say this, because it’s totally uncute, but Itami is present for one of the Dhahabiat showings. It can’t be her; I made sure to write this all down. 

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] S-s-see!?  **S-she was a-at that s-second showing where Abed fell down** !

 

Hakari: [Playing with gavel] I suppose this has been a fruitless effort after all.

 

Masaka: [Dejected]  **Shinji’s idea was wrong from the very beginning** . 

 

…

 

Shin: [Surprised]  _ Did I really just hear that? Hell, I can’t believe they said that. Guess I should show their mistake. _

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E4, T2

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Shin: [Hood down, Confident] Come on, Tetsurou. You basically unraveled yourself right then.

 

Tetsurou: [Falling Backwards] I-I did w-what!?

 

Tarou: [Shocked] Friend Shin, be careful! Itami isn’t here to catch him anymore.

 

Shin: [Dumbfounded]  _ Then why doesn’t somebody else do it? _

 

Kimiko: [Tapping notepad with pen] So, like, I took my records. What’s wrong? Itami was at that meeting.

 

Shin: [Confident] Right, she was. [Hands in Pockets] But Tetsurou wasn’t.

 

Tetsurou: [Frozen] …

 

Kimiko: [Surprised] Oh. I understand; I follow your logic.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Not that I’m complaining about my name being cleared, but I’m sure that Tetsurou could have learned that Itami was there some other way.

 

Shin: [Nods] True. [Pointing] But could he have learned that you fell down?

 

Tetsurou: [Gulp]

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Good point.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] I don’t get how that means anything about Itami, though! She was still there, what does the whiner knowing this prove!?

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] I think it proves that Tetsurou was there during that, just in a very unusual place!

 

[Dhahabiat Suit / Hidden in Shadows / Storage Room]

 

===

 

Answer: Dhahabiat Suit

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Confident] Obviously, he was in the Dhahabiat Suit. It was the only place that was open for him to be in.

 

Takamasa: [Confused] Huh? I thought you were accusing Itami of being Dhahabiat. B-but you’ve switched to Tetsurou now? You lost me.

 

Shin: [Shakes Head] I’m still accusing Itami. Tetsurou is merely an accomplice to Itami’s plan.

 

Masaka: [Surprise] Accomplice?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Two p-people… being accomplices to something? C-come on….

 

Shin: [Shakes head] Nope, Itami and Tetsurou were definitely accomplices. I mean, remember Kimiko’s list? It’s true that Itami and Tetsurou were both present at times when Dhahabiat appeared, but they were never both present at the same time.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Oh, I get it! That’s rad!

 

Kimiko: [Thinking] So they both took turns, was it?

 

Shin: [Nods, Confident] Yep. This also explains how the light could go out when Dhahabiat was around; the other person would do it… In fact… [Thinking] That’s probably what Tetsurou was doing in the Security Room at the time of the murder, right? You were working the lights.

 

Tetsurou: [Huffing] Y-y-you’re j-just saying that!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Shin, do you have any evidence for this theory about Tetsurou being an accomplice?

 

Shin: Actually, yes! I do!

 

[Takamasa’s Interrogation / Tetsurou’s Interrogation / Kaguya’s Testimony]

 

===

 

Answer: Tetsurou’s Interrogation

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Confident] Hakari, come on. You were right there when Hozumi and I heard this straight from the horse’s mouth.

 

[Flashback]

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Stay outta this! I got this guy on the ropes!!!

 

[Beat.]

 

_ I don’t really know about that at all… _

 

Tetsurou: [Sobbing] ...I...I…

 

Hakari: [Whispering] Is he going to say anything?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Come on, spit-it-out.

 

[Beat.]

 

Tetsurou: I-it was supposed t-to be a s-simple p-p-plan! I-I…. I’m sorry!! I’m sorry sorry sorry! Bwaaa… I wish I never would have let you talk me into it. Then this horrible thing wouldn't have happened to you… I-I’m a b-b-b-bad friend! I can’t believe I let this happen! I-I should have worn the s-suit instead!

 

**_The three of us, besides Tetsurou, looked up at each other, each with a different expression. Mine of surprise. Hakari’s of confusion. Hozumi’s, however, was a definite “I told you so.”_ **

 

Tetsurou: [Sobbing] I-I’m sorry… I can’t tell you a-a-anymore. I’m just not feeling up to it.

 

[End Flashback.]

 

Shin: [Confident] Tetsurou… You can’t deny it, can you? Itami asked you to help her with her stint as Dhahabiat!

 

Tetsurou: [Breathing Heavily] …

 

Tarou: [Worried] Careful, Friend Shin! You might give Friend Tetsurou a panic attack!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] I’d let him; after all, he’s partially responsible for us being in this mess from the get-go.

 

Tetsurou: [Stuttering] I-I-I… you still can’t say this about meEE!

 

Shin: [Surprised]  _ His voice really cracked at the end there. _

 

Tetsurou: [Stuttering] I-I… Uh… well…. I-Is there a-any more p-proof than t-that?! I m-mean… U-uh… D-don’t y-you have a-anything e-else to say!?

 

Shin: [Nods] If you really want me to put all my cards on the table, then I can use one more thing.

 

[Kaguya’s Account / Security Room / Takamasa’s Interrogation]

 

===

 

Answer: Security Room

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Icon of the Security Footage is displayed.]

 

Shin: [Confident] Tetsurou, is this what you want me to show? Briefly before the murder, this footage shows you being chummy with Dhahabiat!

 

Hozumi: [Thinking] Is there anythin’ that eagle eye didn’t catch!?

 

Shin:  _ The actual moment of the murder would have been nice.’ _

 

Tetsurou: [Frown] B-b-but okay…. I WAS working with D-Dhahabiat, b-but that d-doesn’t mean it w-was Itami! I-It still could h-have been a-anyone!

 

Shin: [Sigh] Oh, come ON! Who else would you work for!? It’s clearly you!

 

Tetsurou: [Upset] I-I w-w-won’t do i-it… I w-won’t drag her name through the m-mud… I-I w-won’t…

 

Hakari: [Frown] I’d hate to admit defeat… But I think that’s been proven beyond reasonable doubt at this point, as a guardian of judgement myself. [Cute Mode, Heart With Hands] Tetsurou, maybe you should give up for now?

 

Tetsurou: [Frown] B-b-but… I w-w-won’t…

 

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] In any case, I think Tetsurou’s status as accomplice and Itami’s wrongdoing are rather apparent. But I am more interested in learning how she replicated the effects of the curses told in the legend.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Actually, that could be pretty helpful to know. I mean, that might shed some information on how the murder was carried out.

 

Hakari: [Neutral] Tetsurou, do you know how it was pulled off?

 

Hozumi: [Smile] C’mon, kid! Ya can sing; we’re your pals, see?

 

Tetsurou: [Upset, Checking Instruments] I-Itami… w-wasn’t t-that kind of person…

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Hmph. The shortcake ain’t gonna be any help, is he?

 

Tarou: [Frown] Friend Tetsu... You can tell us.

 

Tetsurou: [Upset] D-don’t call me T-Tetsu!!

 

Tarou: [Shocked] O-oh! [Emotionless] S-sorry, Tetsurou.

 

Tetsurou: [Obsessively Checking his Instruments] …

 

Abed: [Sigh] In any case, regarding Itami’s ability to induce Dhahabiat’s effects… That definitely deserves further discussion.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Alright! Let’s get that discussion, then!

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Minami’s Account, Tetsurou’s Interrogation, Security Room, Broken Replicator, List of Replicated Items

 

===

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed] If Itami was Dhahabiat, then we should discuss the trances she would have had to suddenly induce.

 

Hakari: [Nods] Indeed. She must have had some means of causing them, but what?

 

Tetsurou: [Sad] I-Itami c-c-couldn’t have d-done that…  It was somebody else !

 

Tarou: [Sigh] I know this is hard for you, Friend Tetsurou.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] In any case, I believe this may have to do  with the suit itself .

 

Masaka: [Hopeful] U-uh, c-couldn’t it also be because of  Itami’s Healing Touch ?

 

Mei: [Cackling] Or that  little weather shrimp could have caused it somehow !

 

Tetsurou: [Sign, Checking Instruments] The h-humidity’s light here, but my heart is m-muggy.

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat brim] Or perhaps  you all are just hallucinating freakshows ?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] What’s the trick? Have we been tricked?

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking]  _ These are all good ideas… Except for one of them. But which one is the truth? I need to remember way back for this one. _

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E1, T3

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up with a delighted Masaka] YOU’RE RIGHT!!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial - Future Edition]

 

Shin: [Thinking] Masaka, your idea about it having something to do with Itami’s healing touch… I think there might be some actual merit to it.

 

Masaka: [Surprised] Really? I was just kind of throwing out out there… But I’m glad to hear that it’s working out!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Your think it has to do with Itami’s weird healing power? How so?

 

Shin: Well, I had to remember something from a long time ago… [Neutral] Hey, Minami.

 

Minami: [Startled] Argh!? What is it!?

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Did you ever receive that vaccination against Itami’s healing touch abilities? 

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] Huh!? What on Earth are you speaking of?

 

Shin: [Thinking] I recall a few days ago, she promised to vaccinate you against the effects of her healing touch.

 

Minami: [Nods] Indeed, I did receive such vaccinations. Why is this important, though?

 

Shin: Well, you told me that you were the only person who hadn’t been plagued by the weird trances that everyone else had been plagued by.

 

Minami: [Nods] Correct. I surmise the rest of you are just imagining some kind false affliction.

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Or... what if it was because of that immunity that you weren’t affected?

 

Minami: [Surprised] What are you saying?

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] This could be the hint that connects Itami’s healing touch to the trances; you were completely unaffected by the trances, and you were being immunized to Itami’s touch.

 

Kaguya: [Grin] Oh, dude! That’s a great connection! I didn’t even think of that!

 

Shin: …

 

Abed: [Hand out, Explanatory] So you’re saying Minami’s immunity to the trances… is the perfect evidence that it was the healing touch that created the trances? I can buy that.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] B-but how does the healing touch actually work? I remember that Itami s-said she could use it just by thinking about it…

 

Hozumi: [Cocky] Heh. I’ve got the perfect secret weapon for showin’ how that dame cooked up her voodoo. The pal and I pegged it down.

 

Tarou: [Grin] I know exactly what you’re talking about, Hozumi! [Sweating] Exactly! What! You’re! Talking! About!

 

Hozumi: [Frown] Good Grief.

 

Shin: [Embarrassed]  _ I guess I’ll fill in for Tarou here. _

 

[Compound 404 / Small Machines / Capsules]

 

===

 

Answer: Small Machines

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Icon of the Small Machines appears.]

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] This might alarm you guys, but Tarou and I made a crazy discovery using the microscope.

 

Tarou: [Scratching Head] Not to be rude, Friend Shin, but it was more my discovery than yours.

 

Shin: [Sigh] Fine, Tarou. Would you like to share your findings?

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Using the Microscope I found in the Research Lab, and the skin flakes that Friend Hozumi pulled off of Itami’s corpse, I was able to stumble upon something big!

 

Shin: [Pulling Hood Up]  _ Oh sure, just completely ignore me, huh? That’s how it’s going to go, then? _

 

Tarou: [Eyes closed, In thought] These little guys were all over on Itami’s skin… I feel like they we on more than just her’s too. They were definitely on other people too… I think they’re on everyone!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Well, that’s just fucking disturbing.

 

Masaka: [Scared] On everyone!? Really??

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching Intensifies] G-get them off! Get them off!

 

Abed: [Frown] This is… deeply concerning.

 

Mei: [Cackling] Creepy critters all over one’s back… Kyahahahaha! It’s damn invigorating!

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] I think we all have a good idea that these little things are what’s responsible for the “healing touch” ability!

 

Hakari: [Nods] Yes, so I suppose that could make some sense.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] B-but what are these tiny things supposed to be, anyway? Are they worth anything?

 

Shin: What they are? I think I have an idea of what specifically they are, but it is kind of wild.

 

===

 

[OST: Anagram.NET]

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

S N A O M C H I  E

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

NANOMACHINES

 

===

 

Shin: [Close-Up] RIGHT!

[Complete!!!]

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Shin: [Pointing] Nanomachines, son.

 

Takamasa: [Shocked] N-nanomachines!?

 

Kimiko: [Tapping notepad with pen] I don’t know about that one. Doesn’t that seem kind of implausible?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Are you really saying that in a situation like this?

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Yeah! You kids really think that plausibility has even remote meaning on my space station!? Come now now! Dahahaha!

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] I guess he’s right. I should write down a note reminding myself to not be so skeptical!

 

Tetsurou: [Upset] Y-you’re w-wrong, okay… S-stop being so w-wrong…

 

Mei: [Pointing with Broom] Kyahahaha! So that healer was using nanobots to fake her powers, huh!? What a fraud.

 

Tetsurou: [Upset] I-It wasn’t f-fake… S-she a-a-always talked about how much she loved science…

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] Alright, so that’s another thing that’s settled and out of the way… I think? I mean, I don’t really get how she could knock us out with these nanomachines.

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] You’re right there, shyster. 

 

Shin: [Thinking] What? Do you think something’s off about my logic here? /

 

Takamasa: [Shakes Head] No, just unexplained.

 

Masaka: [Poking Fingers Together] Yeah. I mean, we only ever saw Itami use the healing touch to patch up wounds, but you’re telling us right now that she used it to somehow to make us fall asleep? That’s a bit different from how it was established to work.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Didn’t Itami mention that she used her healing touch to inject painkillers that one time? It could be that.

 

Masaka: [Forceful] I don’t think painkillers did this.

 

Kaguya: [Shocked] Woah. When did you grow a spine?

 

Takamasa: [Tossing Gavel between hands] She does have a point.

 

Shin: [Shakes head] I know what she used; she used this!

 

[Compound 404 / Small Machines / List of Replicated Items]

 

===

 

Answer: Compound 404

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] The nanomachines aren’t all that was used to put us out; there was a special compound used to do it!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] You speak of that bookmarked page, correct?

 

[Icon appears of the Compound 404 page of that book.]

 

Shin: [Finger to chin] Compound 404… Considering that somebody bothered to bookmark the page it was on, I feel like it could have been used by Itami.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] But what is Compound 404?

 

Tarou: [Reading from E-Handbook] “A perception-affecting drug that slows down the body’s perception. Often used in painkillers and illicit substances.”

 

Masaka: [Smile] That was very helpful! Thank you!

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] No problem, friend! It was my absolute pleasure to read that for you!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] And it was through this compound that you think Itami put us all into the trances?

 

Shin: [Nods] Yes, I’m pretty certain that this is how she did it. 

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Yeah, that’s a pretty nice conclusion. So, we’re in agreement that she pulled this insane stunt off in order to take the Ingot from Abed?

 

Shin: [Nods] Right.

 

Minami: [Close-Up]  **DESIST!**

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN ALERT!**

[Scene changes to a split screen between Shin and Minami. Minami’s looking confident.]

 

Minami: [Embittered] Ugh.

 

Shin: Oh, Minami! Do you have something to say?  _ She’s usually not very active in the discussion. _

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] Do you really expect to get away with these claims? I would liken it to highway robbery, except there is no money involved.

 

Shin: W _ ell, then it’s kind of a broken comparison. _

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Good sir, let me tell you what…

 

=====

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!**

[OST: Objection  -CROSS SWORDS-]

Truth Blades: Contact Lenses, Box, Abed’s Keys, Tetsurou’s Interrogation, Capsules

 

===

 

Minami: 

 

Just because Itami likely used the healing touch to create your “trances,”

 

does not prove that she did so.

 

You keep talking about these trances…

 

It’s some kind of shared hallucination!

 

ADVANCE!   
  


Shin: 

 

Okay, that’s just wrong.

 

Can you present an actual argument instead of just being contrary?

 

Then again, I guess you did no investigating, so I should have expected this.

 

Minami: 

 

I have no problem clarifying for you;

 

You didn’t provide any evidence that Itami was in possession of the Compound 404.

 

She clearly **had no relation to it at all** .

 

Somebody else was Dhahabiat; perhaps **it was Kaguya** ?

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking]  _ She’s getting weirdly vocal all of a sudden… _

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E5, T1

 

=====

Shin: [Close up] Allow me to cut through those words!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial - (Turbulent Edition)]

 

Minami: [Confident] Remember the capsules from earlier, Minami?

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] The capsules?

 

Hakari: [Pointing with gavel] Trusting the memory of a “Divine Justice” such as myself, I believe you said you found a variety of capsules 

 

Shin: [Nods] Right, Tarou and I discovered them when we investigated Itami’s room. There were far more there than just the large one.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] There were several small ones with a trace of white powder! And it smelled, just like Compound 404 is said to in that catalogue!

 

Shin: [Pointing] She got it from the replicator at the same time as her suit!

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Instruments] Hey… [Confident] That’s circumstantial!!

 

Tarou: [Big Grin] Yes, but adding that onto the mountain of proof we’ve already said, and that’s really no big deal.

 

Hakari: [Bringing Down Gavel] Well, there we are. That’s all cleared up now.

 

Abed: [Frown] Something nags at me… Regarding this whole detail, but I feel we should finally move on.

 

Shin: [Thinking]  _ Maybe we can finally hear about your suspicious as hell movements, then. _

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Sweet Smile] I concur. I think that it is finally time for us to move on from this issue…

 

Minami: [Close-Up]  **BE QUIET!**

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN ALERT!**

 

[Scene changes to a split screen between Shin and Minami. Minami’s looking angry, and Shin is quite surprised.]

 

Shin: [Surprised] What the hell? Didn’t this just happen two seconds ago?

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] I’m not finished speaking. You need to acknowledge that your theory is simply impossible. You’ve not explained two points, and they are crucial.

 

Shin: [Hood Up] T-two points?

 

Minami: [Looking down at map] Yes, indeed. Your friend explained them very early on in this discussion, but I never saw you take notice.

 

[Flashback.]

 

Shin: [Thinking] This might sound crazy, but I think… Dhahabiat was Itami.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I believe we’ve lost him.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Grin] Friend, are you feeling alright? I mean… disregarding that Itami is dead, could she have done any of those things like see in the dark, or speak in Ancient Faraon?

 

[Flashback ends.]

 

Shin: [Annoyed]  _ THANKS, Tarou. _

 

Minami: [Rustling the Map] Admittedly, I was never present for these two developments, but they stand the same. You have left these unaccounted for in your explanation!

 

Shin: Well, shoot!

 

=====

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!**

[OST: Objection  -CROSS SWORDS-]

Truth Blades: Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Contact Lenses, Security Room, Kimiko’s List, Assassination Report

 

===

 

Minami: 

 

I highly doubt Itami or Tetsurou could have spoken ancient Faraon.

 

That is a tongue I myself do not even know, for all my travels

 

Your theory fails to explain these crucial points; do you even listen to yourself?

 

The Dhahabiat spirit… either was genuine or was Abed, somehow!

 

ADVANCE!

 

Shin:

 

Alright, but what about the sight in the dark?

 

There’s definitely ways she could have pulled that off.

 

Minami:

 

Such as what?

 

Dhahabiat’s main display of nighttime sight  **was after Itami’s presumed murder** , so that’s highly suspect.

 

There may have been other times Dhahabiat did, but that **could have been Tetsurou** .

 

Itami’s  **eyes are the same as yours or I** .

 

There may have been times that Itami could have nightsight, but there’s  **no record** of that.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _ I feel like I’m on the cusp of some big discovery, but what is it? _

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E2, T3

 

=====

Shin: [Close up] Allow me to cut through those words!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Shin: [Nervous] This might not seem like much, but Itami’s eyes do actually have a special property.

 

Minami: [Sigh] Oh, here we go. I wonder what this will be?

 

[Icon appears of Contact Lenses.]

 

Shin: [Thinking] When Kaguya and I investigated Itami’s body, we found these in her labcoat pocket.

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] Contact lenses? What good are those?

 

Shin: [Thinking] Well, uh… maybe they can help you see in the dark good?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Ohhh boooyyy.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Minami: [Looking down at map] Did anyone verify that?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Yeah, I checked that lead. Unfortunately for you, hoss, it ain’t so.

 

Shin: [Sweating, Hands in Pockets] Oh.

 

Tarou: [Thinking] So all that does is change the eye color of the wearer?

 

Hozumi: [Nods] Yep. Useless piece of tripe.

 

Masaka: [Smile] O-oh! What color were Itami’s eyes if they weren’t brown, then?

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] From my investigation? They were violet.

 

Masaka: [Smile] Oh, that sounds very pretty! Purple eyes.

 

Minami: [Pulling map up to face] Yes, it sounds heavenly. In any case, I think that proved about nothing, are we all in agreement?

 

Takamasa: [Nods] I think we are.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Y-yeah… Uh… We are.

 

Shin: [Finger to chin]  _ Why does Abed look so shaken when he heard that… _

 

[OST: None]

 

Shin:  _ … what the hell? Okay, just take deep breaths and think about this for a second. What exactly does this mean? Probably nothing. _

 

Shin: … Mmmm.

 

[The world dissolved and we enter Shin’s head, where there’s a lit up series of platforms around Shin, who is wearing a pair of rollerblades.]

3

2

1

**START**

[OST: Dive Drive]

=====

 

Q1: Itami has purple eyes… Who does that remind you of?

[Abed Tutenra/Mei Ooba/Tetsurou Houdzuki]

 

Q2: The purple eyes had a special property, didn’t they?

[See through walls/See in the dark/Shoot lasers]

 

Q3: Itami has another identity, doesn’t she?

[The Mastermind/Genocide Jack/Amira Tutenra]

 

===

 

SOLUTIONS

(In Order) Abed Tutenra, See in the dark, Amira Tutenra

 

=====

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] YEAH, THAT’S IT!

 

[The camera goes back to the trial ground.]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part (With Intro)]

 

Shin: [Eyes Wide] Guys. I have some pretty crazy news. I don’t think I’m alone in this either, am I, Abed?

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] … Hm.

 

Tarou: [Concerned] Friend Shin, what exactly is this news?

 

Shin: [Hood Down, Hands in Pockets] Well, I’ve figured out the solution to the issue of Itami not knowing how to speak Faraon, or be able to see in the dark.

 

Minami: [Reading Map, Disinterested] Oh, have you?

 

Shin: [Nervous] Yeah, I have. 

 

Kaguya: [Peace Sign] Well, don’t keep us in the dark!

 

Shin: [Sigh] Itami Miyanagi had another name. That name is Amira Tutenra.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] … Are you serious?

 

Shin: [Nods] Very.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] A-Amira Tutenra.. .That name sounds very familiar, doesn’t it?

 

Ittetsu: [Pointing with Fan] That’s the name of Abed’s sister, isn’t it?

 

Masaka: [Surprised] Huh!? T-the one that went missing?

 

Shin: [Nods] The very same. [Finger to chin] I mean, think about it. Amira would be able to speak ancient Faraoan just like Abed could, and would presumably have the same night vision advantage from her purple eyes.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] That makes a surprising amount of sense.

 

Abed: [Frown] Y-you’re not seriously suggesting that t-the person who died was my sister Amira.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] It’s true; as non-sense-making as it is, it does fill up the hole of language and sight.

 

Abed: [Frown] But it makes… a world of new problems!

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Tetsurou’s Interrogation, Takamasa’s Interrogation, List of Replicated Items

 

===

 

Abed: [Frown] Amira Tutenra… is not Itami Miyanagi.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Yeah, actually. Isn’t  **Amira supposed to be dead** ?

 

Abed: [Raised Eyebrow]  Missing , actually.

 

Abed: [Frown] I looked for her for years… and you’re telling me that  **I would find her and not recognize her** ?

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] After all these years, I’d find her in a place like this.

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] And  **she’d die right after that** !?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] H-hey, are you going to be okay, Abed…?

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] Frankly, I am lowkey insulted by Shin’s accusation.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] It is baseless, tactless, tasteless…

 

Ittetsu: [Pointing with Fan] Yeah! I mean,  **Amira’s not Japanese** ! And she’s too old! You stupid moron!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] … I suppose those are more problems, yes.

 

Masaka: [Pushing fingers together] Ittetsu, control yourself.

 

…

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin]  _ This is it. The secret of Itami’s identity is finally being blown open. Time to do my part. _

 

===

 

SOLUTION:

E2, T5

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial - Odd Edition]

 

Shin: [Confident] Actually, what if I told you she was?

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Pissed] I’d say that’s a sick joke. And trust me, I know comedy.

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] It’s not just me telling this joke, actually. Hozumi would back me up on this.

 

Hozumi: [Confused] Huh? What the heck are you blabbin’ ‘bout?

 

Shin: [Neutral] Do you remember when you were examining Itami’s body in detail?

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] Yeah, I do. What’s it to you, hoss?

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Can you describe her body underneath her clothes?

 

Hozumi: [Blushing] Ey! That’s a bit… much, don’t ya think?

 

Tarou: [Big Grin] I don’t see why it would be!

 

Hozumi: [Aside Glance] Under the cover of that cadaver, there was some messed up stuff. Vic had been diced up before, I gather, and she used all that science stuff to replace her missing skin.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] How ghastly.

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Oh. That’s… how shall I say… graphic.

 

Ittetsu: [Frown] It doesn’t have anything to do with her nationality, though.

 

Hozumi: [Shakes Head] Nah. It actually has everything in common with that.

 

Ittetsu: [Overreaction] WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

 

Hozumi: [Aside Glance] Some of the skin was of a darker tone than the rest. It was bein’ covered up by the lighter skin, too.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Pissed] Huh!? I still don’t get what you’re saying!!

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] It is kind of dark, but I’ll elaborate. What this means is that…

 

[Itami was replacing her skin/Itami was sunburnt/Itami was impersonating Amira]

 

===

 

Answer: Itami was replacing her skin

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Frown] This is a bit dark, but… I think Amira was replacing her skin.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] W-what on Earth are you talking about!?

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Well, do you remember her healing touch’s ability to replace skin?

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] Y-yeah. She used that on Abed himself.

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] And what unique difference between synthetic skin and Abed’s natural skin tone did we notice?

 

Kaguya: [Shocked] Oh, shit. The synthetic skin was way lighter in tone.

 

Shin: [Nods] Right.

 

Hakari: [Angry, Pointing with Gavel] Shin Tsudzuki! That is a disgusting and abhorrent thought, and I demand that you cease it at once!

 

Masaka: [Horrified] A-are you saying that Itami was.... doing something to herself, to change the skin tone all over her body?

 

Shin: [Frown] Yeah.  _ And I can only imagine what she was doing to herself to do that. _

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] There’s… no way that my sister would do that stuff to herself… That’s absolutely awful.

 

Shin: Poor guy. I don’t think he’s going to be able to take this.

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Hey, Friend Abed. I have a question.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised, Sweating] What is it, Tarou?

 

Tarou: [Big Grin] Would Amira happen to have had anything with her we could identify her with?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] What?

 

Tarou: [Arms Folded] I mean, does she have anything with her beyond her eye and skin color?

 

Abed: [Frown] … There was one thing, yes…

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Whatever it is doesn’t even matter. Amira’s DEAD.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] How can you say that with such certainty?

 

[Icon of Assassination Report appears.]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] I found this. Sorry to tell you this, dude, but Itami and Amira died at two completely different times.

 

Abed: [Shaking Head] No. There’s no way that is correct. I refuse to accept that.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Well, I found it earlier. I thought it might make some sense out of this whole mess…

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -B SIDE-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Contact Lenses, Gold Ingot, Assassination Report

 

===

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Look,  Amira was dead long before Itami ever was , okay?

 

Masaka: [Pushing Fingers Together] B-but t-the evidence…

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] Yeah, I mean, it looked like Chishio was really Uchuu, but he wasn’t.

 

Minami: [Looking down at Map] I see. So it’s the same thing here. That makes a lot of sense.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Grin] W-wait, I wanted to hear what Friend Abed had to say!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I agree. I am quite curious as well.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] All I was going to say was that my sister had stolen an ingot not unlike mine when she left.

 

Abed: [Frown] However, if Itami really was Amira, it should have turned up by now. 

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Unless  she lost or sold it, or something of that nature.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] That’s why Amira had to have died earlier. Her  assassination was carried out successfully .

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] That’s what this logic tells me, anyway.

 

…

 

Shin:  [Thinking] Amira’s assassination is the topic here. What was it really?

  
  


===

 

SOLUTION:

E5, T2

 

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up with a smirking Abed] YOU’RE RIGHT!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Abed, that’s exactly what she did.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] What are you saying?

 

[Icon of the Assassination Report appears.]

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] According to the fine print of the report, the hit on Amira was paid for by an anonymous client… with a gold ingot.

 

Takamasa: [Panting] L-l-like Abed’s!

 

Kaguya: [Shocked] Oh.

 

Shin: [Nods] That’s right. Amira paid for her own hit. She’s one of the only people I know who could pay with gold ingots.

 

Abed: [Frown] B-but why would she order a hit job on herself!? That makes no sense, Shin.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Actually, I’m starting to believe this theory.

 

Minami: [Looking back down at map] Are you? That’s a shame.

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] I think this assassination was Amira’s way of “disappearing,” don’t you? She probably used the healing touch technology to survive her attack, and it allowed her to shed her skin as Amira Tutenra... and begin a new one as Itami Miyanagi. 

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] N-no way. There’s no way my sister would do that! She’s...

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Well, honestly, if she chose to ran away from home, this isn’t much of a jump from that.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Hold your tongue! That’s… eh.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Admit when you’re wrong, like I did. It’s no big deal.

 

Shin: [Unimpressed] Wow, you certainly switched viewpoints quickly, didn’t you?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Guess so.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Steamed] So, is that it, then? Are we finally done talking about Dhahabiat/Itami/Amira and how they’re all the same person!?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Angry, Arms Out] Yeah, you know what? I’m calling this one here! [Mad, Showing Claws] Seriously, you guys have been bickering about this point for entirely too long, so I’m just going to confirm it.

 

Abed: [Furrowed Brow] No!

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Yes! Not only was Itami Miyanagi doubling as Dhahabiat, she was also Abed’s long lost sister, Amira Tutenra! [Relieved] Whew. Been holding onto that one for a while.

 

Abed: [Sigh] Well…

 

Ittetsu: [Looking away] Hmph. Well, at least that’s done.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling Furiously] Finally! There is zero remainder.

 

Hozumi: [Playing with handcuffs] Well, that was a load.

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] Well, to use a more common colloquialism… Shit.

 

Shin: [Neutral] I don’t get why you were so resistant to the idea that Dhahabiat was created by Itami and her healing touch.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] I understand it, actually.

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Sweet Smile] Hm? You do?

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Well, Minami’s the only one who was immune to the effects of Dhahabiat’s trances. If we all agreed on that, then it’s only natural that she would come up as a suspect.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Aha! So it’s her, then!

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Instruments] U-uh, actually… Can I say that she’s probably not?

 

Minami: [Looking up from Map] Are you… speaking on my behalf? For my benefit?

 

Shin: [Surprised] What do you have to say, Tetsurou?

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] Well, if I-Itami was h-hit twice, it’s possible the first blow she took may have made her lose her grip on her nanomachines. She might not have been able to maintain the trances. T-that would o-open the suspect pool to everybody.

 

Kaguya: [Fangirling] Oh I see! That’s a great lead!

 

Minami: [Exhales] Whew. I was uncertain in whether or not you would all chase such a foolish false suspect, but I have been exonerated, it seems.

 

Abed: [Sigh] I suppose we have something else to talk about now, though.. We should discuss this next.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Yeah, we should. Well, let’s get right into it, then!

 

Shin: [Thinking, Worried]  _ Kaguya hasn’t noticed but… Nothing we just discussed has cleared her of anything. But that’s okay, right? I’ll just prove her innocence later… _

 

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A morbid thought ends this chapter. Certainly it doesn't mean much; let's abandon it as we move full-force towards accusing our culprit!
> 
> Thoughts, theories, and discussion is welcome!


	25. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Class Trial Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Part 3 of the trial! Time for things to start picking up now that we know the identity of Dhahabiat. Thanks to BBlader1 and Kitt_Monroe for proofreading!

[OST: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)]

 

…

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] So, let’s talk about the crime itself. We’ve gone on this long, and all we can really tell is that she wasn’t hit on the head. 

 

Ittetsu: [Looking Aside] I don’t expect what else we can tell. We’re just guessing.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] We’re just guessing at all these trials, m-man.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Steamed] Don’t get chummy with me.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] R-right…

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Well, we’re at the very least certain that Minami or Abed didn’t do it.

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] People, it should have been obvious I was innocent from the very beginning.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] I suppose.

 

Minami: [Coy Smile] I am glad you good people finally realized your momentary idiocy. We can be friends again.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Alright, Friend Minami!

 

Minami: [Frown] Oh yeah. You.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Hey… I just realized, there’s something you’re holding in front of your map… What is that?

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat brim] Is it any of your business what reading I do in my spare time?

 

Shin:  _ This is not spare time at all. _

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Okay, I know it’s physically painful for everyone, but let’s get back on track, okay?

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Well, I think what we should be working on right now is confirming that nobody has any idea what the cause of death is?

 

Tarou: [Raising Hand] Friend Shin! I have a suggestion.

 

Shin: [Sigh] Yes, Tarou?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Itami had no other wounds aside from the head bash wound, correct?

 

Shin: [Nods] Yeah.

 

Tarou: [Confused] Then where was the wound that made her stagger? The first thing that hurt her, I mean.

 

Shin: [Thinking] That’s… a decent question, but not an impossible one.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] I hope you can share with us.

 

Shin: What happened to Itami’s first wound?

 

[She healed it up/It’s too small to notice/It’s internal]

 

===

 

Answer: She healed it up

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Hands in pockets] Itami’s the Ultimate Healer, right? I bet she healed up the damage with her nanobots. 

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Oh, I see! That makes a lot of sense!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Hm. I am inclined to agree, but I must admit that’s quite a brazen claim to make without any sort of proof.

 

Shin: [Sigh] We’re arguing about a lack of proof, and you want to see proof of the lack of proof?

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Heart with Hands] Humor me, would you?

 

Shin: [Thinking] Alright, okay. If you’re so insistent that I think of something.

 

Shin: [Neutral] I think the most compelling evidence for a healed wound is…

 

[Monokuma File/Hozumi’s Inspection Results/Small Machines]

 

===

 

Answer: Hozumi’s Inspection Results

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Thinking] Hozumi, your investigation of the body is quite useful.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Course it is. I don’t cut corners, chief.

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Well then, tell us what you discovered around the abdomen area.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] More beyond those discolored areas?

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] There was a hole in the front of her threads, and around that area there were bloodstains. I didn’t see any entry wounds.

 

Shin: [Confident] And there you have it. I’d say that proves that there is something else beyond a doubt that Itami healed up.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] I can agree with that.

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Bringing down Gavel] I also concur. Any objections? Speak now or forever hold your piece.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] I… can accept this, I suppose.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] Me too.

 

Tetsurou: [Whimpering] ...

 

Masaka: [Smile] Uh… I have a question. It’s not really an objection, but I don’t know when else would be a good time.

 

Shin: [Nods] Feel free to ask, Masaka.

 

Masaka: [Poking fingers together] Well, there’s definitely a wound there, but what kind of wound do you think it was?

 

Shin: [Thinking]  _ What kind of wound do I think it was? I think from the state of the body, it’s obvious. _

 

[Piercing Wound/Bruise/Poison Discoloration] 

 

===

 

Answer: Piercing Wound

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] From looking at the wound, I think something pierced through the skin, since there was a hole in her clothes.

 

Masaka: [Happy] Oh, that makes sense!

 

Ittetsu: [Look aside] Gr. I could have told you as much, Masaka.

 

Shin: [Hood Up]  _ Yeah, I bet you could have. _

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Alright, kickass. Now, we have narrowed down our causes of death. [Playing with Hair] Although, to be totally honest, there’s someone here who could actually tell us without a doubt what killed her.

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Somebody can tell us that?

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Of course there is. I mean, I’m assuming that we still think Abed is innocent, right?

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Steamed] Unfortunately.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Yes, it would seem that he’s been exonerated.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Then he would have seen the murder, right? He would have been a witness to the crime.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] …

 

Hozumi: [Annoyed] Not this quiet act again!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Are you determined to be forever unhelpful? Testimony from you could really help out.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Please understand… I’m trying to work one of the previous revelations out for myself, understand? I wouldn’t be able to tell you anything useful anyhow.

 

Shin:  _ Why won’t you speak, Abed? The only person you’re really hurting here is yourself. _

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] So, he won’t talk? How suspicious. Maybe old suspicions come back in full force?

 

Kaguya: [Sigh] Can we not, though?

 

Hakari: [Embarrassed] Yes, even I would rather not tread down that path again.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking Aside] Hm.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] S-so if A-Abed w-w-won’t talk, are we at a standstill?

 

Kaguya: [Shakes Head] No, not at all. Let’s all put our heads together; I think we can come up with a reasonable explanation for that skin-piercing wound.

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -B Side-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Kaguya’s Account, Revolver, Abed’s Keys, List of Replicated Items

===

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Shin’s deduction is pretty great.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] I agree!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] But it’s missing one critical part. What exactly caused that wound?

 

Masaka: [Poking Fingers Together] Could the  gold ingot have caused it somehow?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling Furiously] Perhaps there was  some kind of hidden blade ?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Maybe  it’s some kind of poison ?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Come on. Be serious. How would poison even work here?

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] Y-yeah, I guess you’re right. A-Abed, do y-you have any ideas about this whole mess?

 

Abed: [Frown] …

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] …  **I don’t know anything about weapons, alright** ?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Thank you, Abed. That’s very helpful.

 

…

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin]  _...That’s wrong.  _

 

===

SOLUTION:

E3, T4

=====

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial - Turbulent Edition]

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Hey, Abed… There is a weapon you should know about.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Not now. I am thinking.

 

[Revolver Icon appears.]

 

Shin: [Confident] I dunno, I think it’s pretty important that you tell us about the Revolver.

 

Ittetsu: [Neutral] Huh? Is there something to know about that thing?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Ah, yes… This mystery.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] …

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Tarou: [Scratching Head] Hey, Friend Shin, I don’t quite get what you’re saying right now.

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] If you’ll recall, Abed emptied this gun of all it’s bullets after Hakari shot him.

 

Takamasa: [Panting] Haaa… I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Why are you getting nervous?

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] This fool sang earlier. He’s realizin’ he fouled everything up.

 

Shin:  _ I’ll get to Takamasa later, but… _

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Despite this, the revolver has a bullet in its chamber. Isn’t that weird?

 

Abed: [Frown] …

 

Tarou: [Shocked] Are you saying Friend Abed lied!? Did he not actually unload the gun like he said he would?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] It would seem so.

 

Takamasa: [Head in Hands] Hey!

 

Shin: [Startled] Yeah? What is it, Takamasa?

 

Takamasa: [Auctioneer Voice] WHEREEXACTLYAREYOUGOINGWITHTHIS?!

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Honestly? I’m thinking that this gun could have been the real murder weapon. I mean, if this bullet was left in.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] You were defending Abed earlier, though…

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Opinions change.

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Look, all I’m really trying to accomplish here is figuring out how Itami came to meet her end. I’m still unsure about who really did it.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] It wasn’t me… The gun was unrelated.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] I admit, I too am lost. Are we really certain that a bullet could have even killed Itami?

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Well, I heard a gunshot around the time of the crime.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] Me as well.

 

Tarou: [Salute] Friends! I can announce likewise.

 

Tetsurou: [Quiet] M-me too….

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] It sounds like this warrants some discussion, then.

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -B Side-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File

===

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Itami,  **in the Dhahabiat suit** , murdered with a revolver?

 

Hakari: Let us discuss this matter at length.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] It is true that the math about the bullets doesn’t add up, but does that prove the existence of a killing bullet?   


 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I do not believe it was found during the investigation.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] I know I heard that gunshot sound. Maybe  **the bullet vanished somehow** ?

 

Tarou: [Salute] Like some kind of  **magic bullet** ?

 

Mei: [Cackling] There was a magic bullet! It was forged by  **Illuminati** mystics to prevent us from learning the truth!

 

Abed: [Frown] Stop talking.

 

Masaka: [Surprised] Oh, he spoke! Can you help us out then, Abed?

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] ….

 

Masaka: [Sigh] And he’s back to thinking.

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] Well, I’ll tell you right now a shot is a no go.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Why is that?

 

Hozumi: It would have **gone all the way through the vic** . There ain’t no exit wound on her back.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly]  **There’s nuttin’ slowin’ the bullet down** or anythin’. It’d slice through her entirely.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _ So many people talking, but in all the chaos I think I see what to do. It’s the end of the beginning. _

 

===

SOLUTION:

T1, T6

=====

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial - Solar Edition]

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets, Confident] I know where the bullet is.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Oh? And where is the alleged bullet, Shin?

 

Shin: [Confident] Inside of Itami’s body.

 

Minami: [Looking up briefly] The good sir has gone insane, I see.

 

Shin: [Shakes Head] The missing bullet would be inside Itami’s body. I bet the Dhahabiat armor slowed down the bullet, so that it didn’t have enough power to entirely break through her body once it entered.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] So Itami would have healed up the wound… with the bullet still inside it?

 

Shin: [Nods] I doubt she realized it hadn’t passed all the way through her body; she would have been in incredible pain.

 

Tarou: [Horrified] And then Friend Itami sealed the bullet inside her fleshy form, sealing her own fate!

 

Hakari: [Heart with Hands] Thanks for the visual, Tarou.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Plausible.

 

Shin: [Shocked] Really?  _ I was expecting him to doubt me for sure. _

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] One thing, though.

 

Shin: [Pained]  _ Oh. _

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] That gun wasn’t used, was it? I don’t think you can show anything that proves the revolver was fired. Other than your testimony of hearing the gunshot, but we’ve uncovered not long ago that you were under the influence of drugs around that time.

 

Shin:  _ He’s trying to prevent me from making the gun suspicious. _

 

Abed: [Hand extended] In fact, there are more bullets in it than it started with. Are we really certain that this gun was fired at Dhahabiat?

 

Shin: [Nods] It had to be.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Fine. Show me what makes you think this way, Shin.

 

[Abed’s Keys/Security Room/List of Replicated Items]

 

===

 

Answer: Security Room

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] If I may divert your attention to the Dhahabiat suit, during this shot of it moving towards the Disintegration Room.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] What am I supposed to be looking at, here?

 

Shin: Focus specifically on the…

 

[Head/Legs/Abdomen]

 

===

 

Answer: Abdomen

 

===

 

[Image of the footage is displayed.]

 

Shin: ...abdominal area. Specifically the stomach.

 

Hakari: Oh! There’s a hole there… It looks tiny enough to have been a bullet.

 

Abed: There’s nothing to discuss there. You have no concrete evidence that there was a bullet.

 

[Image vanishes. View returns to normal.]

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Are you being serious right now? Testimony from four different people about a gunshot and a bullet hole and you stand here and continue to deny it? Do you want to look guilty?

 

Abed: [Stern] Look, denial is all I have,

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] Heh. “De nial.” The Nile. Like in Egypt.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Ah, true humor.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Abed, maybe you could explain the situation a little better? You’re still staunchly denying that the revolver was fired… but there are mysteries surrounding the revolver beyond a simple missing bullet.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Yeah, it’s high time you started talkin’, chief.

 

Abed: [Sigh] About what, exactly? I’m a little distressed at the moment. You may recall that I just found out that my beloved sister, who I had devoted my life to searching for, has died. It’s rather distracting.

 

Shin: [Hood Up]  _ He says in a completely deadpan tone. _

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Discuss with us, Abed. I want you to provide a defense other than silence and hostile claims of irrelevance.

 

Abed: [Sigh] If I must.

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -B Side-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Revolver, Abed’s Keys, Broken Replicator

===

 

Abed: [Arms Folded]  **I know nothing about the revolver** .

 

Abed: [Arm Extended] I  **haven’t even seen it** since the night that I emptied the bullets.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] And you did r-remove them all, didn’t you!?

 

Abed: [Nods]  Of course I did .

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] I assume that remaining bullet  **was loaded in there by someone else** .

 

Abed: [Sigh] And of course, just because a new bullet materialized somehow…

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] .. **.doesn’t prove the existence of a killing bullet** !

 

Abed: [Frown] And, as her living relative, I forbid you from slicing my sister open to find out.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Darn it.

 

Ittetsu: [Genuine Reaction] What the hell!? Why are you disappointed?!

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking]  _ Abed’s being cooperative… I have no idea how long this will last. _

 

=====

SOLUTION:

E4, T4

=====

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial - Odd Edition]

 

Shin: [Hood Down, Pointing] Abed! That’s just a bad lie!

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] My sister is dead. Let me be.

 

Shin: [Forceful] No, because you clearly know something, Mr. “I’m-not-the-leader-but-I-totally-am!”

 

Abed: [Grimace] …

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Only you could have opened that door and messed with the gun. You are literally the only person who could have loaded or removed bullets.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Nice job, Shin! You really nailed him.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Gnnrk.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Keep going!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching Intensifies] Please don’t!

 

Shin: [Confident] The gun isn’t the only thing that can’t be accessed without the keys… Something else was moved out of that room, and don’t tell me you don’t have any knowledge of it!

 

[Box/Boom Box/Revolver]

 

===

 

Answer: Box

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Icon of box appears.]

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] This box is clearly from that storage room. But for some reason or another, it was moved out into the Observation Room. Why? You’re the only one who can tell us that, because you’re the only one who could have moved it.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] I lost my keys for a short period of time…

 

Shin: [Pointing] That was after the murder!

 

Abed: [Frown] I… am not going to speak any longer.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] This stone cold palooka is grinding my gears.

 

Takamasa: [Confident] Abed… D-don’t talk anymore.... I’ll take on these accusations for you!

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Making Heart with Hands] Ah yes, Takamasa. We’ve been meaning to speak with you as well.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] I-I-I don’t like where you’re going with this…

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Takamasa, you also knew about what Abed was doing, which is clearly evidenced by…

 

[Tetsurou’s Interrogation/Security Room/Takamasa’s Interrogation]

 

===

 

Answer: Takamasa’s Interrogation

 

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] Right!

 

Shin: [Shakes Head] Takamasa, you told us as much in the testimony you gave to Hozumi.

 

Hozumi: [Smile] Yeah, that’s right.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Hey! That was under duress! It doesn’t count!

 

Abed: [Frown] You said it with no prompting…

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching Intensifies] I was worried about you, ass!

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Unfounded worry.

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Anyway, this testimony is pretty incriminating… it talks about you working in tandem with somebody, and it doesn’t take a genius to realize it’s Abed.

 

Takamasa: [Panting] B-but…. Come on! It’s nothing!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Can we take a minute to actually talk about this testimony? Some of us haven’t heard it, you see.

 

Shin: [Nods] Sure. That’s important.

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Gold Ingot, Box, Boom Box, Revolver, Takamasa’s Interrogation

===

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] I was grillin’ Abed for info when this shrimp comes up and starts squealing.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] He’s the tallest of any of us.

 

Hozumi:  He acts like a shrimp .

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] H-hey!

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Takamasa confessed to knowledge of  **some kind of plan** .

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] He also yelled ‘bout a bullet in a gun, which works for Shin’s theory.

 

Takamasa: [Panicking] I-I just a-assumed that, okay!? I didn’t actually know.

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] Why would you assume a bullet was involved?

 

Takamasa: [Neutral] Because  **a gun was involved** .

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] You know an awful lot about this plan…

 

Takamasa: [Panicking] T-that’s just i-it though!  I just knew !

 

Takamasa: [Angry]  **I didn’t participate** in it at all!

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking]  _ Liar liar. _

 

=====

SOLUTION:

E3, T5

=====

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial - Turbulent Edition]

 

Shin: [Shakes Head] Takamasa.

 

Takamasa: [Head in Hands] Just get this over with.

 

[Icon of Boom Box.]

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] One thing that perplexed me throughout the entirety of the early investigation, was that I heard your voice in Zone 2.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Tarou and I heard it too.

 

Tarou: [Waving] Hello friends!

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Of course, this bothered me, because we just saw you moments earlier, but we went to go see the source of the noise. It sounded like you were trapped in there.

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] Yeah.

 

Ittetsu: [Aside Glance] But he couldn’t have been.

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Well, we were panicking at the time. Anyway, when we got the door open, I found it was the boom box playing a recording of your voice.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] So that’s what that was.

 

Shin: [Thinking] I’m also thinking that it had to be deliberately placed there; there’s no way you weren’t involved in that. Unless there’s somebody who goes around recording the shrieks of abject terror from random people.

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] That’s one of my favorite hobbies!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Of course it is.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] And much like the box, the boom box’s new location would require use of Abed’s Keys. Abed and Takamasa had to be working in tandem.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] T-that’s dumb! [Auctioneer Voice] WHYWOULDWEEVENDOTHAT?!

 

Shin: [Hood Up] Why would you record your voice and play it through the boom box in the storage room? I admit I’m not 100% clear on the details of your exact plan, but I have an idea regarding why you would go to the effort to construct the boom box element.

 

===

[OST: Anagram.NET]

**Hangman’s Gambit**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I S D R A N C T O 

===

SOLUTION:

DISTRACTION

===

Shin: [Close-Up] RIGHT!

[Complete!!!]

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Shin: [Confident] We know you had some kind of plan, and whatever it was, it was shady enough that you’re still trying to hide it. So, I think the boom box was placed there as a distraction.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Oh, I get it! So, instead of looking for Abed and interrupting whatever he was doing, anyone who came up to Zone 2 would hear the shouting and investigate it instead of Abed!

 

Shin: [Surprised] Y-yeah, that’s where I was going with that. _ I can’t believe he picked up on that. _ __   
  


Abed: [Arms Folded] So… is that what you think…?

 

Takamasa: [Sighing] Abed, maybe we should just give this up…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Thank you for making it obvious. Still, perhaps you are correct. [Sigh] Perhaps we should give up this charade…

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] A-are you sure…?

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] So, you’re gonna confess to the murder after all, then?

 

Takamasa: [Panting] T-that’s not it at all….

 

Abed: [Frown] A distraction, is it? Our plan… may have required one those. It was definitely unscrupulous.

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] So are you finally going to talk, then?

 

Abed: [Frown] … Why not. I’ve failed in every juncture… This… is my confession.

 

[OST: All All Apologies]

 

Abed: [Frown] It all started a few days ago, when Hakari mistakenly shot me. I heard a plethora of voices, but they were all muffled by the incredible pain. Still, one of them broke through to my ears.

 

[Screen goes to darkness.]

 

???: A-Abby!

 

Abed: I heard someone call me by a nickname. This name I hadn’t heard in years. It was given to me by my older sister, Amira.

 

[Darkness fades out.]

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] That was Itami who said that.

 

Shin:  _ So he had a feeling it was her from the very beginning. _

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] At the time, I couldn’t tell. I hope you understand.

 

Tarou: [Sad] I mean, you under a lot of duress.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] As I recovered, I ignored this feeling. It was probably a fluke. There’s no way she could be here in all places. But then, something occurred that changed my mind.

 

Shin: [Nods] Dhahabiat appeared.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] He… spoke the tongue of my people, and knew intimate knowledge about my family. It… was her. It had to be.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] And as it turned out, it was indeed Amira after all.

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] I confided in Takamasa. We came up with a plan to meet Amira face-to-face. I would lure her to the Observation Room with the promise of the Golden Ingot.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] I-It’s not the a-actual ingot, though. Abed refused to put it in danger, so we made a replica using the replicator.

 

[Icon of list of replicated items.]

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] I guess that confirms that the ingot was not the murder weapon; the replicated ingot still shows up on this list. If it was the real murder weapon, it would have been automatically deleted.

 

Minami: [Looking up fro Map] It could still be the real ingot.

 

Abed: [Shakes Head] Unlikely; the real ingot was locked in my room the entire time.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] So, we set the plan in motion to expose Amira and protect the ingot. We enticed Dhahabiat to come to the Observation Room with promise of reward. And then, I began rearranging the scene.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] This is when you moved things around, I take it?

 

Abed: [Nod] I moved the boom box into the Storage Room, and enlisted Takamasa’s help to make it into a distraction for anyone coming up who wasn’t Dhahabiat.

 

Takamasa: [Neutral] That was, uh, my idea.

 

Abed: [Smirk] It was a good idea. [Sigh] I also moved the box into the Observation Room with the intent of hiding in it to surprise Dhahabiat. I brought something with me to make sure they were extra compliant.

 

Takamasa: [Angry] I-is this the gun that you never told me was loaded!? You said it would only be a bluff!

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Hakari shot me in the leg! She was clearly dangerous, and not to be trusted! I couldn’t just empty all the bullets into the Disintegrator, so I emptied all of them but a single bullet.

 

Hakari: [Sigh] So, I was untrustworthy after all. Well, I honestly saw that coming.

 

Abed: [Frown] I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you it was loaded, Takamasa. I might have needed it for some reason… What if someone tried to interfere? What if she was hostile?

 

Takamasa: [Upset] You… realize that because you brought a loaded gun, someone is DEAD, right!? Someone DIED because of that decision, you know that?!

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Damnit, don’t you think that I know that?! [Angry] I’m responsible for my own sister’s DEATH! If I hadn’t brought that gun, it wouldn’t have went off! It’s all my fault…

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] F-frankly, it kinda is.

 

Shin:  _ Damn. Cold. _

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Wait, you kept one bullet. So why does one bullet still remain unfired?

 

Abed: [Sigh] Does it matter? It’s still my fault for bringing the gun out of storage to begin with. I don’t have any idea what that other bullet is about, in any case.

 

Shin:  _ So that other bullet is still a mystery? Was someone trying to cover their tracks? _

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Hey, I just thought of something! If Abed’s talking now, maybe he can tell us who killed Itami! He was in the room, after all.

 

Abed: [Shakes Head] No, I cannot do that.

 

Tarou: [Frown] Huh? Why not?

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Some planner I was… I was knocked out during my set-up. I believe someone used the lid of the box and clobbered me in the head with it.  I never saw my attacker.

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Huh?! Another person?! Such a person wasn’t ever alluded to on the security cameras!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Whoops.

 

Abed: [Frown] It was my fault. I noticed I had been followed ever since I got up that morning. Somebody was following me up to Zone 2. They followed me from morning until murder.

 

Kaguya: [Sigh] Great, now there’s seven people on that floor at the time of the murder.

 

Abed: [Sigh] I lost consciousness, and when I awoke, I saw Dhahabiat leaving the room with the fake ingot and revolver. I gave chase until I lost them in the Disintegrator Room.

 

Masaka: [Pushing Fingers] You lost them at a dead-end?

 

Abed: [Frustrated] I don’t know how, but… yes. I surmise they murdered Itami while I was out, and then donned her armor; it’s rather spacious armor, so I don’t think anyone would have too much trouble wearing it.

 

Kaguya: [Nods] I see. Thank you for sharing.

 

Abed: [Nods] I am sorry. I apologize for my wrongdoing. I abused my non-position.

 

…

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Shin: [Hood Up] Wait, is that it? That really didn’t help us at all, did it!?

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Nope, it doesn’t seem like it. Honestly, it feels like we’re back like we were at the beginning of the discussion; leadless.

 

Ittetsu: [Pulling out fan] Well, that’s wonderful! Who do I hit!?

 

Masaka: [Sigh] You don’t hit anyone, Ittetsu.

 

Ittetsu: [Begrudgingly] I guess you’re right there.

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Oh, no chance in hell is this endin’ here! There’s gotta be something to latch onto…

 

Abed: [Sigh] I didn’t see my assailant. I’m sorry to tell you this, but it’s the truth. The reason I was being so difficult is because… [Uncomfortable] I didn’t want to admit to myself that Amira’s death was caused by my own hands. I am just a living blunder… And I’m sorry about lying to you, Takamasa…

 

Takamasa: [Breathing Heavily] I don’t even know what to think anymore…

 

Shin: Neither do I… That bullet’s not a substantial lead by itself. The killer had the gun after the murder, so that new bullet doesn’t give us anything really specific.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Grin] We didn’t waste our time, did we? That would be awful.

 

[OST: Class Trial -Future Part (With Intro)]

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Abed Tutenra! I want you to talk about something else!

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Hakari? What is it? What do you want from me?

 

Shin: [Shocked, Hood Lowers]  _ Huh? Does she have an idea? _

 

Hakari: [Nods] Yes, I was wondering if you could discuss the false gold ingot for me? The one that you got from the replicator?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Why? It’s been disintegrated, and wasn’t even the true murder weapon. It was the bullet that ended up doing the important damage.

 

Hakari: [Sweet Mode, Heart with Hands] Please, trust me on this one. You didn’t trust me enough to keep to your word about disposing of the bullets, so please keep to them now.

 

Kaguya: [Smirk] Woah, shrewd.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Ngh. Okay. I don’t get this, though.

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK-]

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

Truth Bullets: Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Contact Lenses, Gold Ingot, Boom Box, Revolver

===

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] What exactly would you like to know?

 

Hakari: [Sweet Smile] Why do you suppose the replicated ingot was used to smash Itami’s face in?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Well, there’s two ways to answer that question.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] It could have been  done to hide the way she died .

 

Abed: [Nods] Correct.

 

Tarou: [Salute] Or  it could have been done to incriminate Abed !

 

Abed: [Nods] Those are both what I was thinking.

 

Hakari: [Heart with Hands] Thank you for elaborating, but  neither is true .

 

=====

SOLUTION:

E1, T3

=====

 

Shin: [Close-Up with a Sweetly Smiling Hakari] YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

[[[Break!]]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Turbulent Edition]

 

Shin: [Shocked] I’m surprised to say this, but she’s right. Neither of those could be true.

 

Hakari: [Nods] Correct. The “Divine Judgement” shines upon us all today.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I don’t see what you mean.

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] The way she died was already hidden. She had healed up her wound, remember?

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Okay, but then what about incriminating Friend Abed, Shin?

 

Shin: It’s possible that the thought went through the killer’s mind, but if they really wanted to frame Abed, why did they take the ingot and gun with them as they left?

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Huh?

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Leaving either of those things at the scene would have cast substantial doubt on Abed. But they removed them. I’m beginning to think our killer was there for a completely different reason than to kill somebody. I think they were just caught up in the middle of something insane.

 

Minami: [Looking up from Map] What are you talking about now?

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Look, if the killer was trying to frame Abed with all their might, they would have left the ingot there with them. But for some reason, they didn’t.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Maybe they wanted us to think Abed hit her and then disposed of the ingot in the disintegrator?

 

Shin: [Nods] I mean, sure. That works. But the killer didn’t know that the ingot was fake; Abed may very well have disposed of the fake, but not the real one. They couldn’t rely on that.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] I don’t really know where you’re going with this at all, dude.

 

Shin: [Nervous] I really don’t, either… Why did the killer take the ingot with them!? That doesn’t make any sense for a frame job.

 

[OST: None]

 

Shin: [Hood Up, Thinking] Let me give this one more go…

 

[The world dissolved, and we enter Shin’s head, where there’s a lit up series of platforms around Shin, who is wearing a pair of rollerblades.]

3

2

1

**START**

[OST: Dive Drive]

=====

Q1: The fake ingot was removed from the crime scene by who?

[The Killer/Abed Tutenra/Amira Tutenra]

 

Q2: What did they do after?

[Take it back to their room/Disintegrate It/Switch it for the real one]

 

Q3: Why did they do these things?

[Cover up cause of death/Frame Abed/It was their goal all along]

 

===

 

SOLUTIONS

(In Order) The Killer, Disintegrate It, It was their goal all along

 

=====

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] YEAH, THAT’S IT!

[The camera goes back to the trial ground.]

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part]

 

Shin: [Thinking] The killer disintegrated the fake ingot, since we cannot find it anywhere.

 

Kaguya: [Shrug] Yeah, we know that already.

 

Shin: [Confident] What if that was their goal all along?

 

Kaguya: [Confused] Huh? What are you talking about?

 

Abed: [Frown] I am also confused.

 

Hakari: [Bringing Down Gavel] There was some discussion about this a few days ago, I believe. We were at an impasse regarding whether or not to give up the ingot, let Abed keep it, or a third option.

 

Shin: [Confident] The third option… was to destroy the ingot. Somebody was really determined to destroy the ingot.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Wait… You think the real reason the ingot was taken… was to destroy it?

 

Shin: [Nods] I do. Especially since it was said by somebody who doesn’t have an alibi.

 

Masaka: [Surprised] Hey, I definitely remember somebody like that.

 

Ittetsu: [Nods] Yeah, me too.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Oh, kickass! I definitely remember that!

 

Abed: [Frown] I’m afraid I don’t. Who is it? Who is it that was following me all morning?

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Well, I’ll tell you. The person who followed Abed, and our likely killer is…

 

[[CHOOSE A SUSPECT!]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, now comes the time when we point out the killer! Who could it be? Is it who you suspected all along, or is it a new dark horse candidate? Either way, please leave your thoughts and comments below. I love reading them!


	26. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Class Trial Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! And it's only been 17 years since the last chapter. It was proofread by BBlader1, as always. And now, without further delay, part four of the trial! Who did it? Who killed Itami Miyanagi? Let's find out.

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Well, I’ll tell you. The person who followed Abed, and our likely killer is…

 

[OST: Class Trial - Solar Edition]

 

Shin: [Pointing] …Minami Kita. It was you, wasn’t it?

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] …

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Minami... Are you listening to me?

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] …

 

Shin: [Forceful] Minami, I want you to look at me! Look at me, damn it!

 

Masaka: [Gasp] Woah! There was a swear there…

 

Shin: _Well, she’s being uncooperative… And if this hunch is right, I’m sick of it._

 

Minami: [Looking Up From Map] Yes? What is it? What is happening, exactly?

 

Kaguya: [Confused] Wait, huh? Minami? Are you certain she’s the killer?

 

Minami: [Condescending] What? I’m being suspected as the killer? Are you serious? Me? [Looks back at Map] What the ever.

 

Shin: [Thinking] I think it’s her... I mean, she was the person who suggested that we throw away the Gold Ingot, right?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Indeed, I am rather certain she said that. I remember being highly distressed at that moment.

 

Tarou: [Nods] I remember. That was when Friend Abed was being pressured about what he should do to the ingot. I remember several friends wanted him to give it up.

 

Tetsurou: [Muttering] I-Including Itami…

 

[Flashback.]

 

Abed: [Concerned] We’re not doing this again… We’re not splitting up the group again! This is just what Monokuma wants.

 

Hakari: [Nods] I agree.

 

Shin: Yeah, me too.

 

Minami: [Looking up from map] Indeed. There is an easy way to solve this.

 

Abed: [Smile] Finally, some reason. And what is this solution?

 

Minami: [Looking at Compass] Destroying the gold, of course.

 

Abed: [Shocked] Destroying it…!?

 

Takamasa: [Ashamed] This is my fault. This is happening because of me.

 

Minami: [Determined] If you simply destroy the source of the conflict, it will end all this fighting over it. We can throw it into the disintegrator.

 

Tarou: [Thumbs Up] That sounds like an absolutely great idea. Then all this horrid fighting among friends can stop!

 

[End Flashback.]

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] The Ingot ended up being destroyed… It’s true that it ended up being a fake ingot, but the fact still remains that the killer had no reason to get rid of it, if they were only framing Abed. And while they were framing him, it would make way more sense to leave the blood-soaked Ingot, if they wanted a complete frame-up job!

 

Abed: [Frown] But, they took it with them, and vaporized it with the Disintegrator. Such an action wouldn’t make sense, unless the ingot was their real target from the beginning?

 

Ittetsu: [Confused] Huh? So, what are you saying? That Itami wasn’t actually supposed to die?

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] I mean, that’s possible. But all I’m really trying to say is that Minami looks very suspicious.

 

Minami: [Sigh, Pulling Down Brim] Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m disappointed. That doesn’t work.

 

Shin: And why doesn’t it?

 

Minami: [Looking down at Map] I mean, while it is true that disappearing that incredulous ingot was my idea, I was hardly the only one who supported that plan.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] That’s true! Why, Hozumi and me supported it!

 

Minami: [Pulling down Brim] “Hozumi and I.”

 

Tarou: [Smile] Right, and me too.

 

Minami: [Looking up from Map] In any case, why aren’t they under suspicion? Why must it be me?

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] They both have alibis. I can confirm Tarou’s location; he was trying to open the door to the storage room.

 

Minami: And what of the brash lady?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I was slap dab in the middle of the podunk at the watering hole.

 

Minami: What on god’s Earth?

 

Hakari: [Sigh] She was in the cafeteria. Several of us can vouch for that. [Pointing with Gavel] However, I don’t believe we saw hide nor hair of you until after the body was found.

 

Minami: [Determined] I was doing my hair. Is that a crime now, miss?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] I suppose it isn’t, but you would have been one of the only ones to want that ingot destroyed.

 

Minami: [Sigh] Didn’t I hear you people cooing about how it was a fake ingot? Why does it matter?

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Well, why does it matter if it IS fake? It was still used to hit Itami on the head.

 

Minami: [Determined] Well, have you considered an alternate theory? Abed disposed of the ingot himself; you and your girlfriend certainly witnessed him sitting in front of the disintegrator. That’s probably some kind of smoking gun, would you not say?

 

Shin: [Embarrassed] Um, well…

 

Kaguya: [Pointing] Maybe, but Abed already knew his sister was Itami! There’s no way he’d kill her. Not to mention all the other suspicious evidence implicating him he did nothing about.

 

Minami: [Frown] So the lack of a clean-up job is your issue with him being guilty? Ugh, are you even allowed to operate on such flimsy logic?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Oh, be quiet. Abed’s clearly not the killer. We’ve gone over this many times before. We should all have accepted it by now.

 

Hakari: [Cute mode, Heart with Hands] Minami, as much as I’d like to believe that Abed is responsible, that’s simply not a valid theory at this point.

 

Minami: [Annoyed] Ugh. You think you can shut me down like that?

 

Hakari: [Sweet Smile] Why, yes, I rather think I can.

 

Minami: [Looking back down at map] Uggggh…. What the ever.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Minami… You’ve been rather quiet, except for a few sparse interruptions here and there. Would you care to weigh in proper?

 

Minami: [Looking Up From Map] Must I?

 

Shin: It would be appreciated.

 

Minami: [Pulls Down Brim] Fine. Let’s get this over with, then.

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -B Side-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Kaguya’s Account, Disintegrator, Security Room, Broken Replicator

 

===

 

Minami: I’ll be completely honest here, I wasn’t listening as intently I should have been.

 

Minami: [Pulls Down Brim] And for that, I must apologize.

 

Kaguya: [Sighs] You are just making this harder for yourself, you know.

 

Minami: [Looking at Map] No such truth, Kaguya.

 

Minami: [Determined] There is **no way I could be the killer** , in any case.

 

Tarou: [Shocked] Hey, why not?

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] I understand...

 

Minami: [Pulls Down Brim] I’m glad at least someone here is thinking.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] When Kaguya and I chased Dhahabiat, we ran into the Disintegrator Room.

 

Abed: [Sigh] But **Dhahabiat was not in the room** when we checked.

 

Minami: [Looking Down At Map] I mapped out the area… there is no way Dhahabiat just vanished.

 

Minami: There are **no other exits to that room** , so clearly Abed or Kaguya must be Dhahabiat.

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] That is some variety of logical fallacy.

 

Minami: [Pulls Down Brim] Well, it wasn’t ME…

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _I need to reconsider what I thought I knew… The answer might come to me then._

 

===

SOLUTION:

E3, T3

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial - Dawn Edition]

 

Shin: [Thinking] There might be one other exit to that room, actually.

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] I highly doubt that, Shin. I’ve mapped out that floor in its entirety.

 

Shin: [Thinking] Well, this is a bit of a long shot, but what about the Disintegrator itself?

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed] Yes… I understand that you might be suspicious of that, but I believe it was established that it was impossible for it to transport humans.

 

Monokuma: [Surprised] GASP!

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Yeah, I think Monokuma did say something like that, didn’t he…

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] Oh gosh, my word has impeded the progress of the investigation! Is this the end of our ragtag group of loveable misfits!?

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Shut up, ya goon!

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] Harsh! Harsh harsh!

 

Shin: [Thinking] I mean, you’re right. The Disintegrator can’t be used to get rid of a human being, at least from what we were told. [Confident] But I think I can make a decent argument for it being used somehow.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Alriiiight Shin!

 

Shin: If the Disintegrator wasn’t used somehow, then we shouldn’t be missing something that we are. Namely,

 

[Dhahabiat Suit/Nanomachines/The Revolver]

 

===

Answer: Dhahabiat Suit

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Thinking] The Dhahabiat Suit. I mean, we haven’t found it at all during this investigation. It seems to have completely vanished without even a shadow of a trace. Doesn’t that seem odd?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Now that you mention it, that is quite true. We didn’t find that accursed suit at all. I suppose it could have been disposed of in the Disintegrator.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] But that doesn’t add up to a disappearing person!

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] I think it’s about time we learned more about this Disintegrator.

 

Masaka: [Concerned] Huh? What do you mean, Ittetsu?

 

Ittetsu: [Looking Away] I mean, how much do we really know about this Disintegrator anyway? We know it can’t really do humans all that well, but what else?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] That’s a really good point, especially considering it came from you of all people, Ittetsu.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Grrr.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Maybe a better understanding of the Disintegrator will be required to solve this case.

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Actually, I do have something that can help us in that field. Well, possibly.

 

[Transporter Operator’s Manual/Disintegrator/Broken Replicator]

 

===

Answer: Transporter Operator’s Manual

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[Icon of Manual appears.]

 

Shin: [Neutral] So, I found this in the Storage Room.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] “Transporter Operator’s Manual?”

 

Minami: [Pulling up brim] Hng.

 

Shin: This little booklet has a lot of information about the Replicators and Transporters in it, but it also has a few pages torn out of it.

 

[Icon vanishes.]

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Torn pages? Wow, that uh, sounds kind of familiar.

 

Shin: If we look at the index and table of contents, we can see that the torn pages did indeed deal with the Disintegrator!

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] So the book is a lead, then. That’s helpful.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Not really, though. I mean, we don’t know where the torn pages are.

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] Come on! This can’t be a dead end. The book’s pages have to be somewhere.

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] Maybe the perp stashed them away so that they can’t be found.

 

Kaguya: Possible. The culprit could have hidden them.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] But then how will we find them?

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] I might have some idea where they are, actually.

 

Hakari: [Heart with Hands] Really?

 

Shin: [Hood Up] Well, not me, actually. Someone else. I’m pretty sure someone else here saw them.

 

Hakari: [Serious mode, Pointing with gavel] Well then, “the Divine Justice” commands you to speak! Who was it?

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] The person who saw where the torn out pages were hidden was…

 

[Minami/Kaguya/Tarou]

 

===

Answer:

Tarou

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

[OST: Class Trial - Turbulent Edition]

 

Shin: [Hood Down] Tarou, I believe you saw the hidden pages, didn’t you?

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] What?

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Earlier, I remember you saw something that caught your eye.

 

[Flashback.]

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Alright, Friend Minami!

 

Minami: [Frown] Oh yeah. You.

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Hey… I just realized, there’s something you’re holding in front of your map… What is that?

 

Minami: [Pulling down hat brim] Is it any of your business what reading I do in my spare time?

 

Shin: _This is not spare time at all._

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Okay, I know it’s physically painful for everyone, but let’s get back on track, okay?

 

[End Flashback.]

 

Shin: [Thinking] You saw something ruffled between Minami’s maps earlier, didn’t you?

 

Minami: [Pulling Map Close to Herself, Nervous] …

 

Tarou: [Thinking] …. [Big Grin, Peace Sign] Oh yeah, I totally did! Good call on that one, Friend Shin!

 

Minami: [Pulling Map Close to Herself] You can’t just take something from someone…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] We haven’t brought that up as a possibility yet, but you are being awfully defensive.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] Ah yes, important evidence! Take it away from her; it could really help solve this freaking case.

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] Feh…

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Sorry, Friend Minami! We just have to see that piece of paper that you’re holding, if it’s not a problem?

 

Minami: … What the ever. Take it.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Thank you very much, Friend Minami! Isn’t it so much better when everybody cooperates and gets along?

 

Minami: [Looking at Compass] Bite me.

 

Shin: [Thinking] _She gave that up pretty easily. This might be easier than I thought?_

 

Masaka: [Pushing Fingers Together] So, um, Tarou? Can you read that for us?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yeah! What does that say!?

 

Tarou: [Smile] Hey! It’s those missing pages that you were talking about! That is very fortunate for us! What a coincidence that Minami had them!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] ‘Coincidence.’

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Tarou, why don’t you read it aloud for us all? We’ll see if it contains anything that can prove another route out of that chamber.

 

Tarou: [Nods] All right! I will, friends. You can count on me.

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HEATING UP-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Hozumi’s Inspection Results, Minami’s Account, Transporter Operator’s Manual, Disintegrator, Security Room

 

===

 

Minami: [Pulling Map Up] There’s no alternative exits to that room. You’re just being delusional.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] We’ll see. Start reading, Tarou.  


Tarou: [Peace Sign] Sure! We’ll see if any of this helps suggest another exit…

 

Tarou: [Reading Manual] Regarding the Disintegrator in Zone 2…

 

Tarou: The technology worked very similar to that of the Teleporter.

 

Tarou: In actuality, the disintegrator itself does not disintegrate. It simply transports molecules to a place to await reassembly.

 

Tarou: These objects are kept static in this location until they are required.

 

Tarou: Human tissue is not disintegrated well; safety procedures are in play to prevent humans from being transported by the disintegrator.

 

Tarou: However, these procedures can be circumvented on rare occasions, although not without drawing high amounts of power from other areas in the station.

 

Tarou: [Thinking] That’s all it says. I wonder if any of that helped?

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _I have a hunch Monokuma may have lied to us, in which case..._

 

===

SOLUTION:

E5, T4

=====

 

Shin: [Close-Up with a Peace Sign Tarou] YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

[[Agreement!]]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Turbulent Edition]

 

Shin: [Surprised] Woah! Tarou, what you just said there… I think we’ve now proven that a secret path out of that room was used!

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Um, that’s very nice to hear… but I thought that Monokuma said the thing couldn’t be used?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Well, the manual is suggesting otherwise, so what do we believe? The psychotic bear, or the enclosed instruction book?

 

Monokuma: [Embarrassed] Well I’ll admit, I may have made a little fib. Y’see, I only said that because a power surge is a… well, really big problem! Especially for a little ol’ bear like me! I didn’t want you kiddos causing one of those, so I made a teensy white lie.

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] You stupid bear.

 

Hakari: [Bringing down gavel] Indeed! You’ve hampered our progress!

 

Monokuma: [Shrugs] Fat load of good it ended up doing for me, anyway.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Huh? What does he mean?

 

Shin: He means that a power surge happened anyway. Someone used the disintegrator to escape that room, and in doing so, the power surge ended up deleting and corrupting some of the footage from the security camera.

 

Hakari: [Nods] Oh, yes. I do remember hearing about that.

 

Shin: [Thinking] From what the manual just told us, there’s a high likelihood that someone used the Disintegrator to move a human.

 

Minami: [Pulling map up to face]

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Oh, I get it! The person in the Dhahabiat suit would have passed through the disintegrator, and that’s what ended up disturbing the footage! That’s clever!

 

Shin: [Nods] Yeah, that’s what I was getting at, Tarou.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] I see...

 

Minami: [Angry] You continue to spin these half-baked falsities.

 

Shin: [Thinking] What falsities would that be?

 

[OST: Class Trial (Odd Edition)]

 

Minami: [Determined] Well, Shin Tsudzuki, you say that the power surge was caused by somebody passing through the disintegrator.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] No duh! That’s the simplest conclusion to make.

 

Minami: Hush your tongue, you edgelord!

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] What did you just call me?

 

Minami: [Looking at Map] Look, the thing is that multiple things can create a power surge. It didn’t have to be the disintegrator that caused it!

 

Tarou: [Surprised] What? You can’t be pulling my leg right now, Friend Minami?

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yo, map girl… Hate to break it to you, but Monokuma already basically confirmed what Shin said. You can’t be dodging this now.

 

Monokuma: [Covering Mouth] I said wha?

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Steamed] You- You can’t take back what you just said!

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] I have no idea what you’ve all been talking about! I’ve never said a single word during this entire trial. I’ve been a good, quiet, and impartial bear, yesiree!

 

Ittetsu: [Overreacting] YOU STUPID BEAAARRR!

 

Minami: [Hushing Ittetsu] Calm down, please! He’s not worth it.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking Away] Whatever. That bear is the worst. Stupid and dumb; that’s what he is.

 

Shin: [Hood Up] _I couldn’t agree more, honestly._

 

Minami: [Looking Down At Map] Monokuma has backed me up, so you must admit; it’s entirely possible that the power surge wasn’t caused by somebody flagrantly breaking the rules of the Disintegrator.

 

Shin: [Hood Up] Darn it… I guess that’s true.

 

Minami: [Confident] You’ve been brought back to your starting positions; there’s no definite proof that--

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Actually… I think there was.

 

Minami: [Flustered] What did you say?

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] There is a possible smoking gun to this theory…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Do you not all see it?

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] A smoking gun…

 

[Icon of Revolver.]

 

Kaguya: Do you literally mean a gun by that?

 

Abed: [Nods] Yes, I think there’s a quality about that gun that makes it very interesting to Shin’s theory.

 

Shin: [Thinking] I think I see what you mean. You’re talking about the…

 

[Storage Case/Model/Bullets in Chamber]

 

===

Answer:

Bullets in Chamber

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!  


Shin: [Hood Down] Remember what Abed was saying? He emptied all of the bullets but one.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] Yeah, that was in his confession. And it was that last bullet that was used to pop the science girl.

 

Shin: [Confident] But when we investigated the gun earlier, there was still one bullet in it’s chamber.

 

Minami: [Flinch] Mmm.

 

Abed: [Smirk] That’s very correct.

 

Masaka: [Thinking] So what does that mean?

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] Well, DUH! It obviously means, Friend Masaka, that the killer passed through the Disintegration area, picked up one of the bullets from that area, and put it into the gun they brought with them. They were trying to make it look like the gold ingot was the murder weapon, not the gun!

 

Shin: [Surprised] Wow, well put, Tarou.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Kind of harsh, though…

 

Ittetsu: [Pissed] Hey! “Friend-o!” You better not be mean to her, you hear me!?

 

Tarou: [Nervous] M-my apologies, Friend Ittetsu! It won’t happen again!

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Hm, you’re becoming rather protective of her.

 

Ittetsu: [Pissed] Hey! Don’t get any ideas, you judgey bitch! It’s nothing of the sort, do you hear me!?

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Heart with Hands] Oh, the Divine Judgement sees what you mean, do not worry.

 

Shin: [Hood Up] I thought we were in the middle of an accusation, here?

 

Hakari: [Surprise] Oh, right! My apologies. [Clears Throat, Serious Mode, Pointing with Gavel] Minami Kita, how could you do this!?

 

Shin: _A for effort._

 

Minami: [Rolls Eyes] Please. As if that actually means anything. I mean, it was Tarou who said it; do you think he’s even remotely intelligent?

 

Tarou: [Hurt] H-hey, that hurts.

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] I’m being (falsely) accused of murder. You couldn’t imagine what this feels like.

 

Tarou: [Frown] … Do you pay attention to anything?

 

Minami: [Looking at Compass] In any case, it’s all moot anyway. There’s no way for you guys to show that I did it.

 

Shin: [Pulling Hood Down] And why is that, Minami?

 

Kaguya: [Pose] You’re the only one without an alibi who would have wanted that ingot destroyed, and we know now that it was both possible and likely for someone to have passed through that Disintegrator.

 

Minami: [Looking at Compass] Really? Because from what I can tell…

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Minami: [Determined] You’ve got no actual concrete evidence putting me in that suit, after all.

 

Shin: [Nervous] Huh? What are you talking about?

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] Must I really spell it out? The whole chamber was pitch-black at the time.

 

Tetsurou: [Weakly] T-thanks to me…

 

Minami: [Looking at Compass] Yes. Even if I was in that suit, there’s no way that I was able to see in the impenetrable darkness.

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Oh, yeah. Right.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Right. She cannot see in the dark. Yet, according to that video…

 

[Scene shown of the video of Dhahabiat moving in the dark.]

 

Abed: Dhahabiat moves through the darkness, as if it were Itami, Kaguya, or even I.

 

[Scene fades out.]

 

Minami: [Determined] Can we take that as a confession, then?

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] Of course not! I believe it’s been more than shown that it wasn’t me.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Machines] But… Kaguya could have done it?

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] H-huh?

 

Tetsurou: [Confident] Kaguya could have done it. She definitely could have.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] Now that y-you mention it, Kaguya doesn’t have any kind of alibi, d-does she? Forgive me if she does… I don’t wanna sound dumb.

 

Minami: [Determined] Well, I do not believe that she does.

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] What? Of course I do! Wasn’t this settled earlier!?

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Not conclusively.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Wait, was that indeed not established?

 

Shin: [Hood Up] Well… No, not fully.

 

Hakari: [Frown] Well, that’s not divine at all. To keep impartiality, I must concede that Kaguya could have done it. I mean, she did mention that she had those lenses of hers several times. Those were the ones that gave her the ability to see in the dark, correct?

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] What!? Those lenses don’t have anything to do with this! I saw in the dark, but it wasn’t from inside the suit!

 

Hakari: [Frown] Unfortunately, what evidence do we have to suggest your words ring true? You are not in the footage, after all.

 

Kaguya: [Angry] Well, duh, obviously! Because I was watching from someplace else!

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Excuse me?

 

Kaguya: [Embarrassed] Hahaha, nothing! Nothing, actually. What I said was actually nothing at all.

 

Mei: [Pointing with Broom] Suspicious behavior! Burn her! She’s a witch!!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] No, YOU’RE the witch.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] If I may speak my peace, I would very much like to know where this place Kaguya was watching the crime occur from was.

 

Kaguya: [Embarrassed] That was a slip of the tongue! I was in the main hub, that’s how I saw everything!

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] We cannot see you at all in this video of the chase, though. Were you hiding somewhere in the shadows, pray tell?

 

Tetsurou: [Stuttering] S-shadows…

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] Kaguya… I do not suspect you, but I didn’t see you when I chased after Dhahabiat. It wasn’t until you found me in the Disintegration Chamber that I saw you.

 

Kaguya: [Nervous] G-guys, come on! I was in that footage!

 

Shin: [Thinking] _This is what I noticed earlier. And while it wasn’t as bad as I imagined, Kaguya is still hiding something from us. Where was she watching? Maybe if I clear my mind, I can figure that out._

 

[OST: None]

Shin: [Thinking] _Okay, think!_

[The world dissolved, and we enter Shin’s head, where there’s a lit up series of platforms around Shin, who is wearing a pair of rollerblades.]

3

2

1

**START**

[OST: Dive Drive]

=====

Q1: Was Kaguya in the Zone 2 Hub during the time Abed chased Dhahabiat?

[Yes/No]

Q2: Could she have seen the chase from some other place besides inside the Dhahabiat suit?

[Yes/No]

Q3: Where did Kaguya witness the chase from?

[Observation Room/Security Room/Research Lab]

===

SOLUTIONS

No, Yes, Security Room

=====

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] YEAH, THAT’S IT!

 

[The camera goes back to the trial ground.]

 

[OST: Class Trial - Future Part (With Intro)]

Shin: [Thinking] Kaguya.... I don’t know why you’re so hesitant to admit to where you were during the time of Dhahabiat’s chase. It’s pretty simple to work out where you were.

 

Kaguya: [Upset] NO!

 

Shin: [Surprised] Um… what?

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Don’t say it, please! I would prefer if you didn’t say it!

 

Shin: [Confused] Kaguya, I don’t get this. It’s plainly obvious where you were; it’s the only other place you could have been, and we’ve established over and over that you have testified accurately.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] ....

 

Shin: [Concerned] Um, hey… If you don’t want me to say it, I mean… uh…

 

Kaguya: [sigh] I was in the Security Room. I watched what happened via the monitor.

 

Shin: [Thinking] _Why was that so hard to admit?_

 

Masaka: [Pushings Fingers Together] Wait, um, that’s wrong, right?

 

Shin: [Confused] Huh? _I didn’t expect her of all people to chime in._

 

Ittetsu: [Confused] Huh!? Masaka, what the heck? You should let me talk during these things. I’m pretty good at this whole debate thing.

 

Tarou: [Peace Sign] That’s a great joke, Friend Ittetsu! We all know you have no actual skill at debating worth speaking of!

 

Ittetsu: [Shocked] …

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Tarou, wow.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Um, be mean to me, not Ittetsu. I’m the one who’s speaking, but I don’t want to make a mistake…

 

Shin: [Neutral] What are you talking about, Masaka?

 

Masaka: [Poking Fingers Together] Well, if Kaguya was in the security room like she said, she would have been seen.

 

Shin: [Nods] Yeah, I was going to mention that.

 

Masaka: [Dejected] Well, wouldn’t Tetsurou have mentioned it by now, if she was really there?

 

Tetsurou: [Look of Terror] H-huh!? I d-don’t know anything…

 

Hakari: [Nods] Of course. As Itami’s accomplice, it was Tetsurou’s job to watch over the operation. He should have been in that room with Kaguya, if she is telling us the truth.

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] Well, that’s true… Tetsurou, did you see Kaguya in the Security Room?

 

Tetsurou: [Shuddering, Checking Sensors] W-w-w-w-w-well….

 

Kaguya: [Nervous] Come on, I know you saw me!

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved ] A-actually, no. I don’t know what she’s talking a-about!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Oh come ONNNN! I know that you saw me there!

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] D-don’t put words into my mouth… A-all of y-you, disrespecting what Itami meant…. For us!

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] Tetsurou, t-this isn’t really the time or the place for one of these rousing “look what you did” speeches. Our lives are on the line here.

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] Y-y-you shut up! Takamasa, you’re a s-spineless guy!

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Friend Tetsurou! Please, calm down!

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Not entirely inaccurate.

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] I-I didn’t see K-Kaguya, okay?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Please.

 

Minami: [Looking down at map] Mmm. Well, it seems like Kaguya’s location can’t be proven after all. That’s unfortunate.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] You don’t seem to be disappointed about that.

 

Minami: [Determined] To be fair, am I really known to emote that much to begin with?

 

Ittetsu: [Irritated] Your cursed indifference! How dare you not pay attention to anyone but yourself!?

 

Masaka: [Sigh]

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] Kuh-Kaguya! Shee-she did it! Okay!?

 

Shin: [Nervous] Darn, what’s gotten into Tetsurou?

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] ….

 

[OST: All All Apologies]

 

Abed: [Hand out] Tetsurou? I’m sorry.

 

Tetsurou: [Confused] Huh!?

 

Abed: [Compassionate] I’m sorry. I know you were closer to Itami than anybody else here.

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] Y-yeah, well, puh-probably not....

 

Abed: [Surprised] And why would you say that?

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] Fuh-family comes buh-before f-friendship. P-plus… if I really cared about h-her… I wouldn’t have made that stupid mistake.

 

Abed: [Compassionate] Mistake? Listen, there’s no use dwelling on what’s done. You can only look forward on what’s the best course of action next.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] H-h-huh?!

 

Abed: [Compassionate] Being bitter and angry will solve nothing. Finding her killer would be more important. I searched for Amira for a long time, and I am also disheartened by this news. But there will be time to mourn her properly later.

 

Tetsurou: [Nervous] U-u-uh….

 

Abed: [Compassionate] Now, do you think you can testify about Kaguya, and where you saw her one more time, Tetsurou?

 

Tetsurou: [Unsure] ….

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Wow! That was really sweet, Abed!

 

Shin: [Thinking] _She had to be there. Looks like Tetsurou will tell us as much._

 

Tetsurou: [Unsure] ….

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] You’re the one who killed her.

 

Abed: [Shocked] W-what?

 

Takamasa: [Head in Hands] E-excuse you?

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] I-I m-mean, n-not literally. B-but you made a m-mistake. O-only s-stupid people muh-make mistakes.

 

Abed: [Disheartened] What?

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] Y-you didn’t empty your gun like you said. Y-you never c-cared a-about her… Even if you’re innocent of the m-murder, you’re still the reason she’s dead. B-because you’re s-suspicious of a-all of us, and d-didn’t really care about people like Itami did.

 

Abed: [Disheartened] Tetsurou… I don’t know why you’re saying this b-but I do care about everyone here, including A-Amira.

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] That’s NOT her name! Don’t call her that!

 

Abed: [Disheartened] I-I....

 

Tetsurou: [Sigh] I d-did see K-kaguya. I d-didn’t want to a-admit it b-because f-for a w-while I h-had g-given up hope, and thought catching the wrong person w-would free me. But I guess that’s not w-what Itami would want… So whatever.

 

Kaguya: [Shocked] … Wow.

 

Tarou: [Upset] Friend Tetsurou… I can’t believe you said such hurtful things about Abed.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking Away] That was… messed up. I can’t believe I share a syllable with you.

 

Tetsurou: [Checking Machines] S-sorry… H-ha, I g-guess I was rude.

 

Abed: [Disheartened] ….

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] U-Um… Abed? Are you okay?

 

Abed: [Disheartened] I’m … fine.

 

Shin: [Nervous] Um… Are you sure?

 

Abed: [Nods]

 

Shin: [Nervous] Okay, if you say so. I guess we’ll continue on here…

 

Masaka: [Poking Fingers Together] I can’t believe little Tetsurou said that.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Not an uncommon happenstance in my experience.

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Looking Up from Map] Hmm? Did something happen?

 

Shin: [Nervous] Um, we, uh, proved that Kaguya wasn’t in the suit.

 

Minami: [Looking Back Down at Map] That’s nice.

 

Shin: [Nervous] _She can’t feign disinterest forever, can she?_

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] “That’s nice?” So you admit it? We don’t need to jump through any more hoops?

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] You don’t have to, because I did not commit the crime. It was not me. The perpetrator was an individual other than myself. And such other redundant statements of the same meaning. [Determined] You just proved that it’s not Kaguya. That’s it.

 

Shin: [Annoyed] But then you’re the only possible suspect!

 

Minami: [Determined] Am I really? Is that what you think? I invite you to try to place me inside of that costume if you’re so sure about it.

 

Shin: [Nods] Okay, let’s do it!

 

=====

 

[OST: Discussion -HOPE VS DESPAIR-]

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

Truth Bullets: Monokuma File

 

===

 

Minami: [Determined] Are you absolutely certain that you want to go down this road with me?

 

Minami: [Looking down at Map] We can stop right now and save you the humiliation.

 

Kaguya: [Annoyed] Stop deflecting! Shin can do this, alright?

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] Well, I’ll have you all know that **I was in my room** the whole time during the murder.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Do you have any proof of that?

 

Minami: [Looking up from Map] You have **no proof I was in that suit**.

 

Minami: [Looking back down at Map] Additionally, **you never stated any way** for me to return from the Disintegrator, did you?

 

Minami: [Disinterested] I’m **always focusing on other things** , my apologies, everyone.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Okay, yeah… That might be somewhat of a weak spot in Friend Shin’s theory, but I’m sure it will get filled in!

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] I eagerly await with baited breath.

 

…

 

Shin: [Thinking] _I need to think back to that video, and what was unique about it. That’s the key to what’ I need to do to move forward._

 

===

SOLUTION:

T4, T2

=====

 

Shin: [Close-up] NO, THAT’S WRONG!

[[[Break!]]]

[OST: Class Trial - Turbulent Edition]

 

Shin: [Hands in Pockets] I think it might be you in the suit, Minami.

 

Shin: [Sigh] _This is definitely a bit of stretch, but I’ll see if I can pull this off._

 

Minami: [Disinterested] I would love to hear what I’m sure will be your beautiful and logical rationale behind such a deduction, Shin Tsudzuki. Legitimately, if I was not standing up at this moment, I would be at the very edge of my seat.

 

Ittetsu: [Looking Away] Such biting wit! Such stunning and powerful sarcasm! Turn children away so that they don’t have to hear the savagery.

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] You’re right. Fighting sarcasm with more sarcasm isn’t hypocritical at all.

 

Shin: [Sigh] _Wow._ [Hands in Pockets] Minami, if I can be serious for a moment, I would like to explain my point.

 

Minami: [Looking down at map] Just do it, then.

 

Shin: [Neutral] Alright. Well, it occured to me that the person inside the Dhahabiat suit also seemed quite unconcerned with their surroundings. Much like you do.

 

Minami: [Looking at Compass] Wow! Apathy as decisive evidence! That’s a new one.

 

Shin: [Shakes Head] Not apathy. It’s almost like they’re paying attention to something besides their surroundings.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Well, Minami would be one of the students among us who could not see through the darkness.

 

Shin: [Pointing] Yeah! That’s just it! She made it through that room without being able to see around her. So, I’m thinking that she was probably paying attention to something other than her surroundings!

 

Minami: [Nervous] What?

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Heart with Hands] Oh, I see! Eureka! That’s completely it!

 

Shin: [Nods] I’m glad that you understand.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] I’m lost.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] In the video, Dhahabiat was making very precise, almost robotic movements! It’s almost like he followed a guide of some sort!

 

Tarou: [Nervous Grin] Like… a guide that was inside the suit?

 

Shin: [Nods] Exactly! There was something else that the killer was using to navigate through the darkened room!

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] Really? There was something else!? The person was being chased! It was probably more instinct than anything!

 

Shin: [Shakes Head, Confident] Nope! The killer definitely had something that they were looking at! Here, let me spell it out for you.

 

===

 

[OST: Anagram.NET]

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

M C S A P O S

 

===

SOLUTION:

COMPASS

===

 

Shin: [Close-Up] RIGHT!

[Complete!!!]

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

 

Shin: [Confident] Minami, you were paying attention to something else, alright. Inside that suit, you were looking at the compass that you always carry around with you!

 

Minami: [Angry] …

 

Shin: [Finger to Chin] Recall the layout of the Zone 2 hub. It’s circular, much like the first hub.

 

Hozumi: [Crossed Arms] Oh, and that’s so helpful?

 

Shin: [Nods] Yes, actually. Because the different rooms are in the four compass directions. All she would need to do is follow the points on her compass, and it would walk her automatically to where she wanted to go!

 

Hakari: [Bringing Down Gavel] Eureka! And that’s why Dhahabiat looked to be moving so robotically on the footage! Because the person inside of the suit was moving in conjunction with the needle of a compass!

 

Minami: [Angry] …. You all really need to shut up. There’s no reason to believe this story, since a stupid compass wouldn’t even work since we’re all in OUTER SPACE!

 

Masaka: [Concerned] Oh… Yeah. I had forgotten.

 

Kaguya: [Shaking Head] Yeah, no. Are you forgetting what you told us yourself a few days ago, Minami? Or are you only remembering what’s convenient for you?

 

[Flashback]

 

Minami: [Nods] Yes, I believe I do. I can’t keep it to myself. I plan on telling the rest of the others as well.

 

Shin: What is it, then?

 

Minami: Well… [Pulling down brim] I’ve been walking around with my compass, and I noticed that it points North in the direction of the teleporters. This is true for both this Hub and the Previous one.

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] … Oh.

 

[End Flashback]

 

Shin: [Smile] Great callback, Kaguya!

 

Minami: [Angry] Oh, that’s just the absolute worst…

 

Masaka: [Happy] Oh, I see now! So following the compass would be possible!

 

[OST: Class Trial - Odd Edition]

 

Minami: [Eternally Spiteful Glare] Except no!! You’re NOT!

 

Shin: [Thinking, Nervous] _Here we go…_

 

Masaka: [Tearing Up] I-I’m sorry, Minami!

 

Minami: [Eternally Spiteful Glare] Yeah, I understand; comprehend; get it. You’re all determined to put me in that suit, even though I was nowhere near it! I get it, though! Comprehension! Understanding!

 

Hakari: [Making Heart with Hands] Why, Minami, you seem to be more than a little agitated. We’re not pressing any sort of nerve, are we?

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] I will not dignify that with a response. Nobody would. That’s just trying to get me mad; you’re only trying to get a rise out of me.

 

Tarou: [Friendly Smile] Friend Hakari isn’t some kind of mean troll! She’s a kind person who’s just trying to find the truth, just like the rest of us!

 

Takamasa:  [Twirling Gavel] I mean, it’s not like Minami ever does anything for the g-group…

 

Minami: [Eternally Spiteful Glare] WhAt?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching Intensifies] Eep! I-I want out!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Nobody is allowed OUT, silly! That’s why you gotta do the whole murder dealio.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Alright, so Minami’s going to do the whole “breakdown” thing, isn’t she? So, are we done?

 

Minami: [Angry] Not until Shin Tsudzuki there gives me an explanation!

 

Shin: [Neutral] An explanation for what?

 

Minami: [Looking at Compass] The crux of your argument is that, inside the suit, I was using this to move to the Disintegrator Room, right? [Determined] Sorry to burst your proverbial bubble, but it still would have been dark inside that suit! I wouldn’t be able to move around as freely as that charlatan would have you believe.

 

Tarou: [Worried] Oh, yeah. It would have been dark inside the suit as well… I guess she couldn’t have followed her compass’ points?

 

Kaguya: [Shakes head] Nope. Don’t misunderstand the situation, Tarou. Darkness is always meant to confuse and obscure the path ahead. That’s what she’s trying to do; to push the case back into the darkness she saw through.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Oh.. I see. Or rather, don’t see. [Grin] Or rather, she didn’t see!

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Steamed] Stop.

 

Minami: [Looking down at Map] Hmph. Metaphorize all you want. It’s still unlikely that I’d be able to see in the dark.

 

Shin: [Confident] Do you want to bet, Minami?

 

Minami: [Disinterested] I’ve never been much for gambling, Shin. [Eternally Spiteful Glare] But even I can tell that you’re absolutely bluffing!

 

Shin: [Shakes Head, Confident] Nah, I think you’ve misread me. I’m not bluffing. I do have a piece of evidence that shows how you could have seen the compass in the dark.

 

Minami: [Disgusted] Fine, then! Show it.

 

Shin: [Nods] I will. The evidence is…

 

[Contact Lenses/Security Room/List of Replicated Items]

 

===

Answer:

List of Replicated Items

===

 

Shin: [Mini-Close-Up] RIGHT!

 

Shin: [Confident] This list of items from the replicator… features an unusual entry. It’s very out of place compared to the rest of the-

 

Minami: [Eternally Spiteful Glare] Stop building up for dramatic effect, you HAM!

 

Shin: [Pained] Hey… I was speaking.

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] And I’m being accused of murder. But I guess it’s heinous to even expect me to be a little on edge in a situation like this?

 

Hakari: [Neutral] I’ve seen defendants on trial with more composure.

 

Minami: [Angry] But this place isn’t a real courtroom!

 

Monokuma: [Outraged] Oh, you are so going on my shit list!

 

Shin: [Annoyed] In any case, the list of replicated items has “glow-in-the-dark” paint on it.

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] How can you tell with the lights on?

 

Shin: [Irritated] No, I mean it’s listed on the page!

 

Minami: [Disinterested] You should have said that to begin with, you know.

 

Shin: [Irritated] Now you’re the one who’s trying to get a rise out of me!

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] Maybe so, but what’s with your evidence anyway? Isn’t ‘glow-in-the-dark paint’ a bit shabby? It’s vague, and you can hardly prove it had a presence in this case at all.

 

Shin: [Shakes Head, Confident] No, I’m fairly certain I can tie it to the case. And I can do it quickly, too.

 

Minami: [Nervous] Oh no.

 

Shin: [Pointing] Monokuma, I have a request for you!

 

Monokuma: [Confused] Huh?

 

Minami: [Angry] No, no, no!!!

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION!**

**\---**

**BATTLE START!**

[OST: P.T.A.]

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] I don’t even care!

 

Minami: [Disinterested] Wow, is that really all you have to say?

 

Minami: [Disgusted] Positively revolting. Much like your countenance.

 

Minami: [Looking Up from Map] As if I’d soil myself with the heinous technology! Even simple compasses betrayed me.

 

Minami: [Determined] I’m too absolutely radiant to go; finish this off and this place will lose it’s spark!

 

Minami: [Angry] What kind of blithering nonsense are you talking about now?

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] Wow! It’s amazing how little I can care about what you’re saying right now!

 

Minami: [Eternally Spiteful Glare] Why can’t you see that I was on your side!?

 

**FINAL STRIKE!**

 

Minami: [Eternally Spiteful Glare] I give up; you’re too insane. Just ask Monokuma already.

 

Lights

The            Off

Turn

===

SOLUTION:

Turn The Lights Off/Turn Off The Lights

===

[Break!]

[OST: Class Trial (Solar Edition)]

  


Monokuma: [Nods] Okey-dokey!

 

[The lights shut off, plunging the room into darkness, save for the red glow of Monokuma’s eye and one other thing.]

 

Shin [Beat] _I see it._

 

[The backing of the compass in Minami’s hand glows.]

 

Minami: …. Well, I lost to the loser. Isn’t that poetic?

 

[The lights come back on.]

 

Mei: [Cackling] A signal called out to me in the dark! Perhaps it was a familiar?

 

Hozumi: [Playing with Handcuffs] More likely an omen.

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] Looks like she did it.

 

Masaka: [Pushings Fingers Together] Sorry to do this to you…

 

Tetsurou: [Closed-Off] Murdering such a good person…. W-w-why!?

 

Abed: [Silent] ....

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Are you going to be okay? Abed? Buddy?

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling Furiously] Aha! Using that paint in my notes could be good for nighttime studying.

 

Kaguya: [Pose] Another victory! I saw that glow; proof proven!

 

Tarou: [Surprised] Wait, is it really over?

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] It seems so.

 

Shin: [Nods] Well, Minami? We’ve seen that you indeed did have a way to read your compass in the dark. Do you have anything else to say?

 

Minami: [Content] You know what? Just wrap this up, already. I for one, know the dangers of pursuing what is clearly a lost cause. I’m just going to have to accept this, as stupid as a development this is.

 

Shin: [Surprised] Wait, you are?

 

Minami: [Content] I am. I still hate your guts, but it’s all over now… Better just wrap this up.

 

Shin: [Confused] Well, uh, okay then.

 

**CLIMAX INFERENCE BEGIN!**

[OST: Climax Return]

[The art style changes to a style more reminiscent of manga and depicts the events being described in a series of panels.]

Shin: This is what happened!

 

Before we can understand this crime, we have to understand who Dhahabiat really was. In a twist of fate, he was actually Itami Miyanagi, who is actually Abed’s long lost sister, Amira! Using her healing nanomachines, she changed her identity and fled her country. However, when Monokuma unveiled his latest motive, she knew that Abed wasn’t going to use his gold ingot to pay for it. So, she came up with a plan to scare him into giving it to her. And in this plan, she had an accomplice; Tetsurou!

 

She and Tetsurou created a suit that looked like the ancient Pharaoh Dhahabiat, using the replicator in the Research Laboratory. And she used her healing nanomachines along with Compound 404 to induce trance-like states in the other students when she made her proclamations. She and Tetsurou took turns using the suit, having the other work the lights and using her nanomachines to make it look like Dhahabiat had supernatural powers.

 

Thanks to the threats of Dhahabiat, nobody in the group seems safe. “He” desperately wants Abed’s gold ingot, but Abed is too paranoid to give it up willingly. So he and Takamasa come up with a trap to expose him. They created a fake golden ingot with the the Replicator, and put a pedestal in the Observation Room. They announce to everyone their plan to put the ingot on the pillar the next morning as an offering to Dhahabiat. However, their plans are not innocent.

 

Abed planned to plant himself at the Observation Room with the revolver, with the intent of surprising Dhahabiat and making him reveal himself. There’s only one bullet in the gun when Abed plans on going to threaten Dhahabiat, having saved one for emergencies after the accidental firing earlier, and disposing of the other four in the Disintegrator. Abed had both the key to the storeroom and the key to the revolver’s glass case, so only he could have opened those. He even created a CD with the sound of Takamasa’s plight to put in the boombox, to drive everyone away from the scene. However, someone followed him up, since they had their own suspicions about the whole thing: the killer.

 

Some time passed, and Itami went to go collect the ingot. She and Tetsurou went upstairs to collect, but Abed and the killer were already there. Abed had already planted himself at the scene, and the killer was also tailing Abed. Whatever went on inside that room is still mostly a mystery, but we do know that Kaguya, Tarou, and I made it upstairs around this time, and went to the storage room where we heard Takamasa’s voice. However, there was another wave of trance, and bullet shots went out as the lights in the Hub 1 were darkening.

 

Tetsurou was panicking with the lights, and the killer had shot Itami, knocking her back into the telescope, and Abed lied unconscious on the floor. The killer realized if they went outside, they’d be spotted, and Itami was already regenerating her wound with what little life energy she had left, unknowingly sealing her fate by trapping the bullet inside her. The killer quickly hatched a plan; she put on the Dhahabiat suit to avoid being recognized, then she smashed Itami on the head to make the ingot look like the murder weapon. She didn’t realize this was the fake that Abed prepared. With that, and the gun, the killer went back out into the Hub. She was pursued by Abed, and by Kaguya, after I had woken up, and Kaguya watched Abed’s half of the chase on the screen.

 

Once they were in the Disintegration room, they ran into the Disintegrator, activated it, and ended up in a storage chamber that caused a power surge, and ruined some footage. Abed ran in, finding an empty room. Tetsurou had stopped panicking by this point, and turned the lights back on, and Kaguya led us all to witness Abed… and then we all ran to see Itami’s corpse. The killer presumably must have gotten out of that storage room somehow, but not after picking up a bullet from the storage room. They loaded it back in to disguise their shot, and put the pistol back where it was before returning to the group. I think we know who ended up reading those replicator instructions, right?

 

[Scene of Shin and a grey-ed out person representing the killer. Shin is at the bottom of the frame, looking upward. The greyed out figure looms above, looking downward at Shin, as a globe spins in the background.]

 

Who else would have a compass on them!? It was the Ultimate Cartographer…

 

[The killer in the scene is revealed to be Minami.]

 

MINAMI KITA!

 

[Break!]

[OST: None]

Shin: [Hands in Pocket] That is it. That’s what happened.

 

Minami: [Sigh] There’s some blank spots, but whatever. I suppose a full recap of everything will come after the vote.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

Monokuma: [Raising hand] Speaking of which, it’s time for that! [Neutral] The vote, I mean. The time for full recaps and sadness will come later.

 

**_I looked down at the stand, and the voting apparatus was there. Just like it was last time._ **

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Please take that lever and choose the person you vote for! Remember, a right answer, and everybody lives! A wrong answer, and everybody dies! You better choose wisely, my friends. Everything is on the line, you know? [Laughing] Dahahahaha!

 

**_I slowly took the lever and pushed it in the direction of Minami’s face. Everyone else did, too. The person who took the longest was Abed, and the person who took the least time was Kaguya. Shortly after this, a large television screen descended from the ceiling, playing video of a pixelated slot machine…_ ** ****__  
  


[OST: None]

 

[A pixelated 8-bit slot machine is shown floating in outer space. On it, are three rows, each one covered with an 8-bit rendition of an ensigns face. They spin around incredibly quickly, but then slow down and eventually land on triples. All three faces are Minami’s face. There is a moment of silence, and then the slot machine’s dispenser madly fires out flashes, fireworks, and coins. The word “Correct!” flashes about the slot machine, heralding Minami’s doom.]

 

**CLASS TRIAL**

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last playable section of the trial. Do not despair, though. There's plenty left. We still have our last discussions before the heinous execution. Please leave any thoughts or comments below. I'll try to get the next part out in more timely fashion. I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	27. Ch. 2- Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse: Class Trial Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final part of chapter 2. Thank you for being patient with me. Thanks to BBlader1 again for his continued proofreading. Now, let's finish this chapter off.

[OST: Desire for Execution]

 

[The scene shifts away from the pseudo-3D of the courtroom and into a format closer in resemblance to the investigations. The setting is still the trial ground, however.]

 

Monokuma: [Appearing, neutral] That’s the correct answer, wow! [Bashful] Though there was constant back-and-forth, the correct answer appears to have been a mere eventuality! [Laughing] The murderer of Itami Miyanagi was none other than Minami Kita!

 

Minami: [Sigh] Well, I fought it, at the very least. Let that be known!

 

Monokuma: [Raising Paw] Pfft! As if! Nobody’s gonna know what happens here. It’s not even a footnote in the history books!

 

Minami: [Annoyed] Somebody please, shut him up.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Would have by now, if I could.

 

Tarou: [Smile] You tried that one time, and I saved you from spikey death!

  
Minami: [Looking at Map] Yes, sure. But only the fire for me, when I save you all from the fate of your hubris?

 

Hakari: [Cute Mode, Smile] I’m not entirely sure what you mean by that. Are you telling us you’ve saved us? Really and truly? It seems more likely that all you’ve accomplished is killing one of us.

 

Minami: [Sigh] Is that really all? Yeah, I guess it did turn out that way.

 

Shin: Okay, enough of the beating around the bush. I want to know why you did this, Minami.

 

Takamasa: [Nods] I-I can speak for Abed, here. Why would you murder his poor sister?

 

Minami: [Disgusted] Oh come on. You guys have already forgotten his lie to us about the gun? Abed is not a victim here. Neither was Itami, really.

 

Tetsurou: [Peeved] H-hey! You take that back!

 

Minami: [Disinterested] Well, I mean, yeah she was, by definition. But really, she was playing this elaborate trick on all of us, making us think she was some kind of spook.

 

Hakari: [Neutral] It’s true that she was Dhahabiat, but that alone doesn’t mean she should have been killed!

 

Minami: [Angrily] I wasn’t trying to kill her, okay!?

 

Mei: [Cackling] Kyahahahaha! That’s really rich! You’re a murderer now, okay?! You should be one-hundred percent committed to that as an identity!

 

Minami: [Angry] Be quiet! You’re literally self-advertising as a witch, so there’s no way I’d ever listen to you!

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Maybe we should just all let Friend Minami explain herself?

 

Ittetsu: [Looking Away] Not any friend of mine.

 

Minami: [Looking at Map] I am caught, and yet the passive-aggression never ceases from you.

 

Ittetsu: [Steamed] Or you!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Can we just stop this!? I want to know what happened. Why did you think it would be a good idea to shoot that gun?!

 

Minami: [Frustrated] Why did I- Why did I think it was a good idea?! My life was being threatened, I’ll tell you what!

 

Shin: Wait, your life was in danger?

 

Minami: [Sigh] Let me just start from the beginning, alright.

 

Hakari: [Nods] That would probably be for the best. 

 

Minami: [Looking up from Map] Do you all remember what happened a few days ago?

 

[Flashback.]

 

[Scene cuts to them all in a circle. Abed spins the bottle, and it gets slower and slower until the scene returns to normal, the bottle having selected: ]

Minami: [Looking up from map, Dryly] Oh, how wondrous.

 

Abed: [Arms Folded] It looks like it’s Minami’s turn.

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] This’ll work just peachy. Minami LOVES this group.

 

Minami: [Dryly] You say that sarcastically, but I wouldn’t say that’s a completely false assessment.

 

Hozumi: [Glare] Well, that’s a lie.

 

[End Flashback.]

 

Minami: [Disgusted] Hozumi had said something to me a few days ago that really hurt my feelings.

 

Hozumi: [Jiggling Handcuffs] I don’t… remember doing that at all?

 

Masaka: [Nervous] Yeah, uh, that was… um, I don’t really remember that either.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Grin] Would it be bad to say that I also have no idea what you’re talking about?

 

Minami: [Startled] Wha- This is something that I thought about for days, and none of you took notice of it!?

 

Masaka: [Pushing Fingers Together] It’s more that so much has happened since that, you know?

 

Minami: [Angry] Well, uh, it meant a lot to me! I had been thinking about it constantly!

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Really? Wow, that’s… kind of weak.

 

Minami: [Sweating] …

 

Shin:  _ Something we all barely remember, but she’s been thinking about it constantly? I wish I could say I remembered it, too. _

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] Well… As you probably realized, that did affect me because… I do like this group.

 

Ittetsu: [Pointing with Fan] Wow, could have fooled me!

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] That’s such a transparent lie, it’s like I told it!

 

Minami: W-What!? Why would I lie about this!?

 

Hakari: [Bringing Down Gavel] Let Minami finish her story before the peanut gallery chimes in.

 

Minami: Well, as you are more likely aware, I was more active in the group after that criticism.

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] You’re talking about when you suggested the ingot being disintegrated?

 

Minami: [Nods] Correct. I didn’t wish for the group to be consumed by a lust for possession. [Pulling Down Brim] Additionally, that wasn’t the only criticism.

 

Kimiko: [Confused] Wha-? That’s the only one that I remember.

 

Shin: Yeah, I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

_ Although I didn’t know about the first one, either, so maybe I’m not the best judge when it comes to something like this. _

 

Minami: [Nervous] To be fair, I had not told any of you about my last criticism, but last night someone stuck a note to my door.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] What does that have to do with anything!?

 

Minami: [Frown] Well, if you wouldn’t interrupt me, harlot, you’d hear sooner, wouldn’t you?

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] What the ever.

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] Ironic.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] W-we’ve gotten off topic… I g-guess I’ll try to l-lead the discussion since Abed’s still quiet.

 

Abed: [Quiet] …

 

Hakari: [Concerned] Is he going to be okay?

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] Hopefully. [Twirling Gavel] Minami, what did this note say?

 

Minami: [Frown] It was hardly a note. I should have never used that terminology. It was more like a hideous scrawl. It read “Elitist Bitch!”

 

Ittetsu: [Smirk] Not entirely inaccurate.

 

Masaka: [Scolding] Don’t be rude! She’s been through enough.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Minami, any chance we could see this note?

 

Minami: [Angry] Of course not! I burned it immediately!

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] Of course you did.

 

Minami: [Frown]  But it did get me thinking… I wanted to do something for the group’s benefit.

 

Takamasa: [Twirling Gavel] You followed Abed up to the Observation Room.

 

Minami: Yes. He had proven himself to be a leader of dubious character.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] H-he wasn’t our leader though-

 

Minami: [Looking up from Map] Cut the crap. Of course he was.

 

Takamasa: [Holding Head] Yeah, he totally was.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] So much for that issue.

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] He was proven to be lying a few days prior, so I decided that I would follow him until I found proof of something shady. And then, he brought out the gun and started rearranging the Observation Room. Something was very wrong.

 

Hakari: [Nods] You seemed to be rightly suspicious of him.

 

Minami: [Looking Up from Map] I was following him, and realized what he was doing was wrong…

 

Shin: I get it. That’s when you hit Abed, right?

 

[Flashback.]

 

Abed: [Uncomfortable] Some planner I was… I was knocked out during my set-up. I believe someone used the lid of the box, and clobbered me in the head with it.  I never saw my attacker.

 

Hakari: [Surprised] Huh?! Another person?! Such a person wasn’t ever alluded to on the security cameras!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Whoops.

 

Abed: [Frown] It was my fault. I noticed I had been followed ever since I got up that morning. Somebody was following me up to Zone 2. They followed me from morning until murder.

 

[End Flashback.]

 

Minami: [Sigh] Yes, that’s when I decided he had to be stopped. I had no intention to murder him, of course. I just decided I had to destroy the ingot. It was the source of all the problems.

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Actually, I’m the source of all your problems!

 

Minami: [Sigh] Well, I couldn’t destroy you, unless I wanted my head knocked off, could I?

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Fair enough! Puhuhu....

 

Shin: Alright, so you knocked out Abed. But why didn’t you grab the ingot right then?

 

Minami: [Angry] Of course I tried! But it’s never that easy in this stupid place!

 

Tetsurou: [Weakly] Itami walked in right at that moment.

 

[OST: A Dead End to the Ocean’s Aroma]

 

[Scene changes to a scene of Dhahabiat walking in on a surprised Minami.]

 

Minami: What-What are you doing!?

 

Dhahabiat: I should ask you the same thing, mortal. Step away from that, it is a sacred heirloom belonging to me.

 

Minami: You.. Stay back! This belongs to none of us. I need to destroy it.

 

Dhahabiat: I am above your standing, mortal. Step aside.

 

[Flashback ends.]

 

Minami: [Angry] After that, that thing pushed me aside to the ground. It hurt! It had absolutely no compassion for me. No concern at all, that brute!

 

Tetsurou: [Sheepishly] Itami was just trying to get the ingot for all of us-

 

Minami: [Angry] Do not give me that! Abed was also working for the “sake of all of us” and all he’s done is lie and plot!

 

Takamasa: [Holding Head] A-Abed’s done plenty of good… T-there’s no need to be so harsh.

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] There is indeed quite a need to be so harsh. None of you are willing to be harsh, so it falls to me. The burden I must bear, I suppose.

 

Shin:  _ Why is she taking that kind of stance with us? I’m torn between feeling bad and feeling angry at her, since she’s so conflicting in her messages. _

 

Minami: [Looking at Map] Anyway, Dhahabiat pushed me down. That thing had struck a blow upon me. 

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] I get it. You tried to fight back against that palooka, right?

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] Of course I did! But they were too strong and brutish. And I am a delicate flower; I could never hope to take it down by myself. It’s strength seemed inhuman…

 

Kaguya: [Thinking] Of course, it was just Itami inside that suit.

 

Minami: [Sigh] At the time, I didn’t know that. And as it continued to repel me over and over, I began to think that it might have been some kind of accursed machine.

 

Tarou: [Thinking] Itami was not a machine, though.

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Glare] Oh, I see now. The “Divine Justice” has seen what you mean.

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling Furiously] I don’t. What are you trying to say?

 

Shin:  _ Oh. I think I get it too. _

 

Minami: [Angry] I’m saying that the fact that there could have been a human inside was something I barely even thought of! In fact, I was convinced it had to be mechanical! I thought it was one of Monokuma’s machines.

 

Monokuma: [Angry] This is an outrage! I would never do something like that! That’s a completely ridiculous allegation, and I will sue you for defamation of character!   
  


Tarou: [Emotionless] Oh, really?

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Alright, alright. I may just steal the idea of a killer robot attacking people senselessly without mercy for a future motive. It’s just too good an idea to let go to waste.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugging] Oh. Great.

 

Minami: [Sigh] In any case, that monster was giving me a run for my money. I was about to be knocked out again, when I saw the pistol that Abed had brought.

 

Shin: And you went for it, right?

 

Minami: Of course. This thing was relentless. It didn’t seem human, and my only instinct at the time was to survive. It… was careless of me.

 

Masaka: [Shakes Head] No. You were probably terrified. I can understand why you would do that. It must have been terribly traumatizing.

 

Tetsurou: [Shivering] I c-c-can’t believe Itami would do this…

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] Well, she did! [Frown] And then something absolutely horrible happened… I saw it.

 

_ I can see where this is going. All too well. _

 

Minami: I saw the gun. It had fallen off of Abed’s personage and laid just in front of me on the ground. I could hear the clunking of that brute’s footsteps… It was coming closer. I was terrified.

 

Tetsurou: [Upset] S-s-she was coming to check up on you!! S-she just wanted to m-make sure you were okay!

 

Minami: [Angry] We don’t know that! At the time I was being attacked by what I believed was a spectral entity with who knows what kind of demon-lord powers. 

 

Tetsurou: [Sheepishly] You didn’t have to kill her…

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] … I know, okay? But we can’t spend our entire life regretting our past mistakes. We all have to face the music eventually.

 

Tetsurou: [Quietly] Speak for yourself.

 

Minami: [Sigh] In any case, in a fit of panic, I grasped that revolver. And I took my shot…

 

[OST: None]

 

[Screen goes dark.]

 

[A Bang sound effect can be heard.]

 

[Beat.]

 

[Darkness fades.]

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] It was dumb of me. I put on the suit and hastily tried to escape; I didn’t want to be caught, of course. Me? A murderer? Perish the thought.

 

Hakari: [Pointing with Gavel] Well, you’re caught NOW. Thanks to the divine power that is holy justice!

 

_ That was maybe too blunt. _

 

Tarou: [Thinking] But wait… You went inside the Disintegrator, right?

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] Yes. At that time I had already procured that manual for my own private reading purposes, and realized it was a possible escape route. I panicked and used it almost without thinking, and then doubled back to remove the pages that might incriminate me later.

 

Tarou: But how did you get out of it? Wouldn’t it have transported you to some kind of holding area?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] Dahaha! Hey kids, it’s time for “Mr. Monokuma’s Tip of the Day!”

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] I am completely uninterested in hearing this tip.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Gasp! The emo chick is sarcastic and disingenuous! My god, what a relatable and breathtakingly interesting character quirk. I wonder if she’ll act shady later, too.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] What do you want?

 

Tarou: [Fighting Stance] It is very rude to interrupt, Monokuma!

 

Monokuma: [Pissed] Hey! I’m just here to answer your question! [Neutral] I was the one who let Minami out of the Disintegrator. I couldn’t have her causing an electrical disturbance past that power surge. That would be no good for me.

 

Hozumi: [Fiddling with Handcuffs] So Monokuma needs that electricity.

 

Monokuma: [Paw Up, Turned] So do all of you dorks! Without it, you’d all be sucked out into the empty blackness of space and die. And then who would I torture for hours on end? It’d be the end of the game chapters ahead of schedule!

 

Ittetsu: [Over-Reacting] Whaaaaat is heeee even taaaaaaaaaaaaaalking about!?!

 

Masaka: [Sigh] It’s just best to ignore bullies like him, Ittetsu. They just want a rise.

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] In any case… After he let me out, I emerged at the Zone 1 Replicator, and proceeded to double back to the Storage Room to pull out the pages and stash the gun. Then I rejoined the group.

 

Monokuma: [Pissed] Also, don’t think you kids are gonna get away with abusing the Disintegrator more than once! If this happens twice, I will be very cross with you!

 

Kaguya: [Shrugging] You’re always cross. I doubt it would result in anything…

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhu… Is that what you think? Then, I cordially invite you to give it a shot!

 

Kaguya: [Frown] No, you’ll just kill me.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Taking all the drama out of everything. So like a sidekick girl.

 

Kaguya: [Rolls Eyes] Whatever. [Pose] At the very least, we know what exactly happened now. That’s good.

 

Tarou: [Smiles, Peace Sign] Yeah! I feel way better about this than I did with Chishio!

 

_ What the hell was that supposed to mean, Tarou? _

 

Minami: [Looking Down at Map] Actually, as long as I have the floor… Would you mind if I shared something?

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] Yeah, you’ve talked enou-

 

Monokuma: [Happy] Sure! Sure! You can talk all you like.

 

Hozumi: [Angry] Hmph. What a maroon.

 

Minami: [Clearing throat] Well, I have tried to tell this story before, but I’ll try it one more time.

 

[OST: None.]

 

Minami: [Pulling down brim] This is the story of my mentor.

 

[OST: All All Apologies]

 

[Screen fades to darkness, and fades back in with a hand-drawn artstyle, as if everything was drawn on parchment. A primitive looking Minami is depicted.]

 

Minami: Believe it or not, I was not always the spectacle of radiance you see before you today.

 

Ittetsu: Wow, I could never believe that!

 

Minami: Oh, be quiet!

 

_ It’s kind of bad that I chuckled at that. _

 

Minami: And the reason that I turned out as I do, is because of one wonderous woman; my mentor.

 

[A hand-drawn image of an older woman with a similar outfit and blonde hair. She appears behind the depiction of Minami.]

 

Minami: She was beautiful, and kind… Honestly perfect in every way. She was wonderful.

 

Takamasa: Is this really that important? You killed someone… T-this story has nothing to do with it…

 

Minami: Would you all let me tell my story!?

 

Shin: Just let her talk.

 

Minami: Right. Anyway, she taught me everything I know about life and cartography. She was a truly wonderful person. Of course, tragedy struck.

 

Mei: When doesn’t tragedy strike, in stories like this one?

 

[The illustration changes to include an old temple in the midst of the jungle.]

 

Minami: While my mentor was a cartographer in occupation, she had her hobbies. And one of them was treasure hunting… Her maps helped her get by, but she always sought to become filthy rich.

 

Takamasa: O-oh, I can understand that.

 

Minami: She spent her life looking for a temple that contained untold riches somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest. When she finally found it, she took me to explore it. But she… made an error. She let her pursuit gradually take hold of her life more and more until she found it…

 

[Blood is splattered across the page.]

 

Minami: And she died for it! For what did she die for!? Not for anything that mattered. Just some stupid gold pieces. It’s all rubbish. And it’s all the proof that I needed.

 

[Scene changes back to normal.]

 

Minami: [Angry] It’s all the proof that I needed, that chasing after material possessions just leads to death and despair! I lost the most important person in my life because of some gold bars!?

 

Tetsurou: … Y-yeah, th-that’s awful.

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] She goes and dies because of some gold. It’s a disgrace… And then, here, on this stupid spaceship, the same thing happens.

 

Kaguya: [Facepalm] It’s hardly the same.

 

Minami: [Angry] How is it not the same? Gold bars, and people risking their lives in hope that a material possession will solve their problems! You all just needed to take a step back and realize that material gain is not the solution!

 

Shin: And when you saw this unfolding… that’s why you were so determined to hold to the “destroy the ingot” solution?

 

Minami: [Smile] Of course. I had to show you that the path of material possessions only lead to death and tragedy. When I received that note… I knew it was my time to show you all how it had to be.

 

Masaka: [Sad] Oh, so you had tragedy in your past as well… That’s just terrible…

 

[OST: Desire for Execution] 

 

Kimiko: [Frown] No, that’s not cute at all! It’s incredibly self-righteous!

 

Minami: [Angry] Don’t be rude-

 

Kimiko: [Shaking Head] No, if I’m adding up what you’re saying correctly… What you did only ended up resulting in more death! You were so determined to “help” us by forcing your opinion of material objects onto us, that you caused the very thing you were trying to prevent.

 

Minami: [Pulling Down Brim] You’re trying to get under my skin. Don’t you understand that I was trying to help this group out? Yes, I panicked, but…

 

Kimiko: [Scribbling] Your help ended up doing a lot more bad than good, you know.

 

Minami: Well, I couldn’t have known that at the time… I was just trying to help and prevent death… I actually do love this group, and couldn’t stand the thought of it being beholden to the same tragedy befalling my mentor. In the end, I did a kindness.

 

Kimiko: [Sigh, Spinning Pencil] Alright… It wasn’t cute at all, what you did. But you’re not going to acknowledge that.

 

Minami: [Angry] Listen… Murder wasn’t my intention, but at least you all now know the evils of technology.

 

Kaguya: [Shrugs] Whatever you say…

 

Minami: [Looking down at map] I helped. I was of use.

 

_ Yeah, I might be on Kimiko and Kaguya’s side with this one. I mean, I get that she had good intentions, but what does that really mean? I dunno how to feel. I can’t help but understand, but approval is different. _

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Whew, gotta say… That was NOT a heart-touching story! Was anybody invested in that, really?

 

Minami: [Frowns] All that matters is that I told it.

 

Monokuma: [Turned, Paw Up] Sure, tell yourself that. It’ll make the moments before the endless void a little less bleak. [Normal] Now, before Minami shuffles off, does anyone else have anything to say?

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed, Sad] [Sigh] I do.

 

Takamasa: [Surprised] Abed spoke!

 

Abed: [Arms Crossed] I speak fairly often. Just because I was silent for a period does not mean you have the right to act surprised.

 

_ Well, you were quiet for a long while, after Tetsurou went to town on you. _

 

Hakari: [Making Heart with Hands] So, you have something to say as well.

 

Abed: [Deep Breath] Yes. You may recall that I was slightly late coming into the trial today.

 

_ Was he? That feels so long ago. _

 

Abed: I had to grab something that was very important… You may recall that the ingot used in the murder was in fact, a replication.

 

Hakari: [Contemplative] Yes, that was the crux of the argument for conspiracy on your part, “leader.”

 

Abed: [Eyebrow Raised] I suppose I deserve such a curt comment. In any case, I had to leave to get this.

 

[OST: New World Order]

 

[Icon of the Golden Ingot appears.]

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] Woah, mama! Is that some genuine Au goodness?!

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Oh, holy shit!

 

Mei: [Giddy] Wowie wowie! Kyahahahaha! I wish I had some of that in my life.

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Were you holding that the entire time? That had to be pretty heavy.

 

Takamasa: [Holding Head] A-Abed, that’s the real ingot… W-what are you planning to do with that? Y-you didn’t consult with me about this.

 

Shin: He’s not gonna… Is he?

 

Abed: [Nods] Monokuma, I’d like to offer this up as tribute.

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] Wow! A tribute? [Back Turned] But it’s not a young virgin girl drenched in sake? Hmmm, I might have to reconsider.

 

Ittetsu: [Getting Steamed] You stupid bear, don’t pull some trickery on us now! You totally said that all you needed was something valuable.

 

Monokuma: [Inquisitive] Did I say that? [Neutral] Y’know what? I’ve played that game with you guys enough. I totally did say all I wanted was some kind of pay-off. And this works just fine.

 

_ I can’t believe it. Abed just sacrificed his ingot for the sake of the group. The murder must have changed him; I can’t believe he’d be doing that. _

 

Abed: [Angry] Now, you said that you would repay “valuable stuff” with a hint about getting out a here. I do not want this whole escape with Dhahabiat and ingots and, frankly, unnecessary loss of life, to go without some benefit. Tell us this hint.

 

Monokuma: [Nervous] Woah, okay! No need to be so dramatic and serious about it. You want a hint? I can do that.

 

Tarou: [Smiles] Well, that’s good! We’re getting that hint after all!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] After the loss of two lives, I’m not sure it’ll be worth it.

 

Abed: [Sigh] Whatever it is, we’ve lost two group members, so I can’t just stand by and not do this.

 

Minami: [Angry] I’d appreciate it if you’d stop talking about me as if I was already dead.

 

[OST: None.]

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Puhuhu… It’s a good thing you’re still alive, actually. This hint concerns you as well.

 

Minami: [Surprised] Me as well?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Yeah, it does.

 

Abed: [Angry] What are you planning? [Arm Out] We’ve dealt with enough tragedy today…

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Hey, hey! Back off! It’s fine! I’m just giving you your hint! [Turned, Paw Up] Hey, do you remember when Minami found out about her compass, and the gravity shenanigans!?

 

Minami: [Nervous] Huh? Well, yes. We clearly all do; that was integral to me being caught… Why are you bringing it up now-

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Tutoring]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] That was all me! I did that!

 

Minami: [Angry] What do you mean “did that?” Did what?

 

Monokuma: [Turned, Paw Up] Your Mouse! I did that. The compass. That was me.

 

Minami: That… doesn’t make any sense.

 

Monokuma; [Laughing] Dahahahaha! Oh, be in denial all you want! That doesn’t change the fact that it was me who did it, though. All me, baby.

 

Shin: We don’t know what that MEANS, though!

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] You might want to clarify.

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Ugh. I figured it would’ve been obvious, but whatever. [Back Turned] I guess the kids these days need everything spelled out for them, huh? Well, fine! I’m nothing if not accommodating!

 

Ittetsu: [Sneer] More like accomo-grating.

 

Tarou: [Frown] That wasn’t good.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] What I mean to say when I say that it was me, is that… [Turned, Paw Up] That’s not a real compass. I’ve been remotely controlling the directions in which it points from the very beginning.

 

Minami: [Surprised] Wh- [Angry] What are you talking about?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] That whole “finding the north pole” thing with the compass? That was all fake. I had been misleading you into thinking you were all on Earth, when we’re still all in the depths of space!

 

Minami: There’s no evidence that we’re in outer space. You’re lying to me.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Oh really?

 

[Suddenly, a loud siren goes off, and everyone lifts a few inches off the ground before falling back to the ground, stumbling slightly.]

 

Monokuma: [Bashful] No evidence? Really?

 

Shin: I can’t believe this. You planted a fake clue…!?

 

Tarou: [Angry, Fighting Pose] Monokuma!! Why would you do that?!?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Despair, obviously. Getting your hopes up so I can dash them, like I am right now.

 

Taoru: [Frown] But… you never would have done that before! That was cruel, even for you!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, I obviously want to go out with a bang, right? This time, I’m under no obligation to play by my usual rules. I’m goin for broke with this one.

 

Minami: [Nervously] Wait, so are you saying… That…

 

Monokuma: [Relieved] Yes! You’ve actually contributed nothing towards the group effort. And on top of that, what you’ve been using for the last several days is not a compass, but a computerized device! And I’ll be frank; it takes a lot of energy to run that thing! Your death will be a relief for the power supply of this space station!

 

Minami: [Nervous] Y-you’re joking, right? There’s no way you could control something like that.

 

Monokuma: [Angry, Arms Out] Do I sound like I’m joking, Minami Kita? I will assure you that I’m not. Any hints that you might have had that we weren’t in space… throw them away!

 

**_That was a very blunt way to say it, and we all felt our spirits dampen at least a little. But Minami, she probably was the most affected of all of us._ **

 

[OST: A Dead End to the Ocean’s Aroma]

 

Minami: [Defeated Expression] So… what you’re basically saying is… that I really did nothing at all. Nothing good, I mean.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] That’s right! You’ve contributed nothing to the group effort!

 

Minami: [Defeated, Eyes Wide Open, Trembling] That’s not right… I-I couldn’t have just been a nuisance… I found that compass clue.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed, Tucking Fan Away] Which turned out to be a fake.

 

Minami: [Defeated, Becoming Uncomposed] B-but I-I consider myself to b-be your friend, y-you know? W-we were all in a group together....

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] It’s been several days now, and the most we’ve heard about you is that speech just now.

 

Minami: [Defeated, Tearing Up] B-but I… I stopped the murder, right!? I exposed how Monokuma was using your attachment to physical objects to goad you into-

 

Mei: [Pointing with Broom] If anything, dearie, you were the one who fell into that trap. You ended up killing Amira.

 

Minami: [Defeated] No. That’s not correct. T-that’s incorrect information! I must have been done something to progress… To benefit… I don’t know!!

 

_ I searched my brain for something that Minami did that benefitted the group. She might have said something in the first trial? It’s a blur now. _

 

Monokuma: [Paw up] Alright, let’s go! I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Minami Kita, the Ultimate Cartographer!

 

Minami: [Defeated] There had to be something… I’m not useless! I’m not a nuisance!

 

Monokuma: [Paw up] Let’s go! It’s Punishment Time!

 

Minami: [Defeated] [Sigh]

 

[A large monitor descends from the ceiling, Minami is pulled out of view by a mechanical claw.]

 

* * *

[OST: None]

 

**GAME OVER**

[There is a pixelated graphic of Minami being dragged away by Monokuma displaying on the monitor.]

**MINAMI KITA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT.**

 

[OST: Punishment feat. Puppet Girl]

 

[A map unfolds into view, showing the entire world. A little marker in the likeness of Minami appears over the area corresponding to Japan. Then the camera zooms in to the map’s title in the bottom right corner, which reads: ]

 

**ULTIMATE CARTOGRAPHER, MINAMI KITA**

 

**CROSS-COUNTRY TRIP, EXPENSES HIGH**

 

The camera zooms back down to the Minami marker. It moves from Japan, towards China, leaving behind a red dotted line. Then the camera cuts to a scene with the real Minami, put against a Chinese backdrop. There is a large red caption reading “ASIA.” She looks around nervously, when all of a sudden a tiger with Monokuma’s face lunges at her, grabbing her right arm in its mouth! She looks terrified, and then the scene moves back to the map view.

 

The Minami marker moves to Europe, leaving behind its trail. When it arrives, the camera zooms in to the real Minami, missing her right arm, against a European castle backdrop, with a caption reading “EUROPE.” Suddenly, she is strapped to a rack torture device, which pulls her limbs in opposite directions. She writhes, and then the camera cuts back to the map.

 

The marker goes across the ocean to North America. It zooms in to reveal her on a American Civil War backdrop, where the caption read “N. AMERICA.” She has lost her left leg since we last saw her, and stumbles her away in front of a canon, which discharges onto her left arm.

 

Back to the marker. It makes it’s way to South America. When it zooms in, Minami’s lost both arms now, and is making her way through a dense jungle set labeled “S. AMERICA.” She looks terrified and is terrifically immobile. Suddenly, a flurry of darts from offscreen whiz by Minami’s head, knocking off her hat and slicing her hair.

 

Cutting back to the marker once again, it makes it’s way to chilling Antarctica. It is captioned as such when it zooms in, revealing a bald Minami with one leg, sitting, nearly frozen, on an ice flow in an arctic backdrop in the middle of a snowstorm. Suddenly, her remaining leg ices up and falls off her body, to her muted surprise.

 

Her marker slowly makes it’s way over to Australia. “AUSTRALIA” is written on the caption, and there is a stereotypically Australian outback backdrop behind Minami. She has no limbs and hair and looks totally defeated, only barely alive. And then a Kangaroo with Monokuma’s face hops up and kicks Minami’s head off. Zooming out.

 

FInally, the Minami marker jumps to Africa. It zooms in with the customary caption and the savannah backdrop. Minami’s head rolls into frame, slowly stopping towards the edge of the left side of the screen… And then is immediately stepped on by an elephant, turning her head into a splatter of blood. The screen fades to black.

 

* * *

[OST: Tropical Despair]

Monokuma: [Appears, Laughing] Whew! EXTREME!!!!

 

Takamasa: [Holding Mouth, Flush] H-holy f-fuck. T-that was excessive.

 

Kaguya: [Shocked] After last time’s I thought I was prepared…

 

Hakari: [Shuddering] That was very unnecessary.

 

Tarou: [Crying] Another friend struck down!

 

Ittetsu: [Reserved, Sweating] S-she wasn’t a friend. She was stuck up, and assumed she needed to do things for us.

 

Masaka: [Thinking] Oh, and I suppose Itami was any bette,r when she did the same thing?

 

Ittetsu: [Angry] S-She didn’t-

 

Mei: [Pointing with Stick] She also went behind our backs to obtain the ingot for her purposes!

 

Hozumi: [Gruffly] That is what she did.

 

Tetsurou: [Frown] N-no! S-s-she was more selfless than th-that Minami! Minami just wanted to make herself look good!

 

Masaka: [Poking Fingers Together] But, she did seem pretty broken up when she realized that she hadn’t helped, right? Would someone self-absorbed really feel that bad about it?

 

_ I can’t believe they’re having this discussion so soon after… that. She was straight-up mutilated. I can’t… even think right now. _

 

Abed: [Sigh] So… my sacrifice was for nothing, then. It did nothing for the group. Today did nothing for the group. Useless.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] I mean, I don’t want to say it, but… Yeah. Nothing anybody did was helpful.

 

_ If you didn’t want to say it, than why did you? Gosh. _

 

Tarou: [Nervous Smile] Don’t feel bad about your failure, Friend Abed! It’s okay!

 

Abed: [Arms Folded, Reserved] As blunt as expected.

 

Takamasa: [Nervous Scratching] I-It’s only because you had good intentions that w-were twisted. Your heart was definitely in the right place.

 

Tetsurou: [Upset] A-At the e-end of the d-day, everyone’s “good intentions” got corrupted. And those pure motives h-have killed two people. [Aside Look] Itami’s were still the most pure though.

 

Ittetsu: [Annoyed] “Good Intentions?” Yeah, nobody here had good intentions. They were all worried about looking the hero or their own self-interest. 

 

Masaka: [Frown] B-but that’s just what Monokuma wants us to feel! H-he set this all up so our friends’ charity would turn to tragedy!

 

_ I need to excuse myself. This is too much to process. I need to go to my room and lie down. _

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] The Despair Discourse!

 

Hakari: [Serious Mode, Frown] Oh, shut your mouth.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Aw, don’t you talk back. I can make whatever jokes I want. [Annoyed] I am your captor, after all. It would be wise to laugh when I want you to.

 

Mei: [Toothy Grin] Yeah, whatever whatever whatever! Can we just leave already? I’m much too familiar with this familiar for my tastes!

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Aw, you guys don’t like me? [Annoyed, Claw Out] Well, whatever. I guess I’ll dismiss you for now. You guys have had a very long day. I suppose that means that the Despair Quota has been hit, but tomorrow will be another day full of thrills, chills, and spills!

 

_ Finally, I can get out of here and go to bed. _

 

[The view darkens.]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**_We all boarded the elevator. We all seemed exhausted and just sick of everything. Everybody was still arguing with each other, but all I wanted to do was go to bed. The elevator went up, and then I made one last realization. It’s very tiring, but I guessed I couldn’t go to sleep yet. I had someone to talk to._ **

 

**_When the elevator reached Zone 1, not everyone went to their beds. A lot of people just split up and started roaming around. Maybe sleep isn’t on everyone’s mind at a time like this? It is on mine, but I’m not everyone. In any case, I caught up with her in the Conference Room._ **

 

[Conference Room opens up. Kaguya is there.]

 

Kaguya: [Surprised] Oh, yo Shin. I was just taking this time to look out at the stars.

 

Shin: They are pretty pretty, aren’t they?

 

Kaguya: [Coy] “Pretty pretty.” Hmm. Okay.

 

Shin: Oh stop it.

 

Kaguya: [Smile] So what do you want, dude? I bet you’ve got something to say, or else you would have been right to bed.

 

Shin: You know me well. It hasn’t been that long since we met, has it?

 

Kaguya: [Coy] You aren’t that complex.

 

_ Well, enough of this. I should just come out and say it. I hope everything will be okay. She probably has a good explanation. _

 

Shin: Kaguya, why were you so defensive about your location during the murder?

 

Kaguya: [Neutral] I don’t get what you mean.

 

_ I should have never thought “she probably has a good explanation.” That’s just asking to get shit on. _

 

Shin: I mean that, when I had to prove your alibi, you didn’t speak up until Tetsurou said anything. But that’s really strange because, as far as I can tell, there was no reason for you to be quiet for so long.

 

Kaguya: [Playing with hair] Oh, really? He was being quiet too. That was quite strange of him.

 

Shin: No, he was trying to spite us. And spite you, it seemed like. In any case, you’re deflecting my question. Give me a straight answer: why didn’t you immediately speak up?

 

Kaguya: [Blushing] Well, that’s an obvious one. I wanted you to do it for me.

 

_ Keep a focused mind… _

 

Shin: N-no, b-because you were the one who ended up speaking up for yourself in the end. To be honest, I didn’t have anything to do with that.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] Oh, you had to remember that part? Come on, dude. It’s no big deal. Who cares why I was defensive?

 

Shin: I’d like to know, since it’s not where I expected you to be, and you lied about being somewhere else at the time. It’s very important that I be able to trust you, and honestly, you haven’t been trustworthy at all lately.

 

Kaguya: [Frown] What? I’ve helped you so much and you’re not going to trust me!?

 

Shin: Just answer my question! Why don’t you just tell me!?

 

Kaguya: [Frown] No, you should just trust me. I don’t need to prove my trustworthiness to you; it should be obvious.

 

Shin: That’s just not how it works…

 

Kaguya: [Playing with Hair] Whatever. I’m not in the mood to talk about this. I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow, okay!? I’m leaving and going to bed. It’s felt like this day took years. [Leaving]

 

Shin: Wait-

 

**_But by that point, she had already left the room. I was really annoyed. Honestly, I stamped my foot and punched the wall. Of course, I hurt my foot and hand but at the very least it was minorly cathartic._ **

 

[Room fades out into darkness.]

 

**_I was just so frustrated about being cut off. I knew I hit on something so important, but now that sleep that I wanted is something I don’t want. It’s a bit ironic. And badly phrased. There’s gotta be a better way to think that. Anyway, I slogged my way to my room and passed out in my bed. I thought that there was nothing I wanted more than to wake up and not be able to feel this oppressive atmosphere. Not be removed from it, just incapable of feeling it._ **

 

**_Be careful what you wish for._ **

 

====

 

[OST: None]

 

[The camera opens. It’s hours later, it seems. Shin is asleep in bed, dreaming away. Suddenly, a light on each of his bed posts light up. They all shine a light over Shin, creating a pattern that seems to be scanning him. It covers his body, making a quiet whirring noise, before suddenly coming to a halt. It makes a small jingle, as if confirming something. Then the lights shut off, and the scene fades back into darkness.]

 

* * *

 

Chapter 2: Ancient Curse, Deadly Purse

END

* * *

**SURVIVING STUDENTS:**

**12**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 finally comes to a close; it was exhausting. For me and the characters, and hopefully all of you too. But in that exhilarating and exciting way, of course.
> 
> What a finisher. This complex mystery finally comes to a close. But even though Shin wants to sleep, gears are still turning. Things are still happening, and nobody's sure what's going to happen next.
> 
> Chapter 3 will come as soon as I can get it out, but I'll need to do some planning and plot it out first, so please be patient! Your comments are wonderful to read, so please leave comments with your thoughts, theories, criticisms. Your feedback is my best motivator. Also, I'd like to remind you we have a TvTropes page if any of you would like to add to that. In the meantime, I will work as much as I can in my free-time. Stay cool, everyone.


End file.
